The Duke's Lover
by velvetsins
Summary: "SCANDAL: In the night of his Birthday, the cold-hearted Duke Byakuya Kuchiki was found in his bedroom with an unknown and mysterious Lady. The entire Kingdom is now curious. Who is she?" Byakuya closed the morning newspaper. "Her name is Rukia and she is going to be my wife". [ByaRuki AU - Rated M for the theme]
1. The skilled lady thief

**Hi! xD**

**I know it's been a pretty long time since I last updated one of my other stories and the old readers who may come to read this one will be like "One more fanfic? She's not even updating the old ones!" But give me a chance…**

**2014 wasn't as I expected and a lot of bad things happened in my life. When I last saw I was almost depressed, or indeed depressed, I can't say it for sure since I didn't look for a doctor (my bad, I know). But when everything was falling apart, I decided to write again… And here I confronted a problem… My other stories didn't make me feel any good. So I found this old story (which was and still is a gift for a friend, if you read it, hope you don't mind I'm updating it earlier) in my files and thought "why not?" And here you have the results: The Duke's Lover.**

**It's a ByaRuki AU set in London, 1816. Yeap, it's a Regency Story. I love such stories and I decided to write one myself. But that's not why it's important to me: it also helped me a lot to recover my self-esteem and see things through a new and more optimistic, which I find essential, point of view.**

**Keep in mind English is not my first language, but rest assured I'll do my best to make it understandable. And this chapter is also not betaed, so... you know, forgive me and warn me if you find many mistakes. I'll do my best to correct them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

**Warnings: Will contain at times; violence, sexual, drugs and historical references, coarse language, and possibly OCCness.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The skilled lady thief**

* * *

_"Dear Diary, I think my sanity has gone away and will never come back."_

The sunrays shone strongly on the glossy razor surface blinding its owner momentarily. Taking advantage of these few seconds ahead, the petite girl placed her hands on the dagger and moved it away from her throat. Her palms blazed due to the cuts, but all she could do was ignore it.

Stepping backwards, she grabbed a steely bar ― there were lots of them around, including in the worn roof ―, and hit him quickly. But he was fast, very fast, and dodged away, preventing her attack. Then, he gripped the same bar and forced it against her, who dropped it immediately. Apart from her just a few inches, he looked intensely into her eyes. Determined violet locked on furious hazed gray.

Both of them were bleeding in several parts, but sure as hell he was the most injured. Multiple small cuts graced his face, as if they were some kind of ornament. His lips and cheeks were badly hurt. One could say she prided herself for being the one who created those three scars straight over the right side of his face, starting below his eye and ending on his jaw line.

In his mouth, there was a considerable amount of blood. He spat out and brushed his lips with his right hand. She could see two of his teeth missing and smiled to herself proudly.

As for she, of course she was also injured. Her face had also several small scuffs due to the recent crash against the mirror, but the cut on her throat was the most severe. Her dirty dress was ripped apart, leaving her in her under clothes. Nonetheless, she had no time to cover her body or to think of modesty. _No._ She had to plan how to finish that fight as soon as possible.

Looking around, she tried to find something to hit him. Anything. Her eyes then locked on the wall. A sword glowed, reflecting the sunlight, and she wondered if she could wield it.

Never mind.

She would succeed.

She had no other option left.

Nevertheless, before she could make any movement, she heard a loud cry not far away. And that was enough for him to grab the sword and go against her.

The cries increased and soon the couple entered the room where they were. There was a blond man trying to rape a small woman.

Growling, she reached for a log of wood and attacked the blond man, however, her opponent sliced it apart. This way, she did not think twice and hit him with bare hands. Firstly on his hands, to make him drop the sword, and then his arms and abdomen. It was of no use. His body was toned. That kind of blow would never hurt him for real.

He bent over her, but she gave him no time to counterattack and this time hit him on his chest. He breathed hard and she took advantage of the moment to knock him down. He fell right above the mirror pieces.

It was not a big deal, though, for the pieces were very, very small. If he remained in this position he would not be severely wounded. However, he moved and when he did it, the bars fell from the ceiling and pierced his stomach. The sharp tip drilled his organs and he shivered in pain. His body trembled violently for a few seconds and suddenly stopped, standing still.

The spark of life left his eyes.

He was dead.

The petite girl glanced back and found the other man opening wide the woman's legs. She was already undressed and crying. She was no longer fighting him. Lying under his body, she was ready to face whatever he would do to her. In savage mood, he did not notice when the girl ran up to them and pushed him.

His shirt was ripped apart in the movement. They fought against each other, but he was too strong for her, slapping her twice on the face. Thrice.

She groaned in pain, but braced herself to continue fighting. Eyes, ears, arms, legs. She hit him wherever she could reach. And when she thought it was too much for her to bear, the older girl set fire on his face. He groaned in pain. His face burned like hell.

It was perfect, she thought, as she saw the opened large window. The cold air of the winter welcomed them. She looked down, calculating. A fall of ten feet straight to the river. Then she turned her attention to him. He was still fighting the flames, slapping his own face to extinguish them, but he was not dead and that fall could kill him for sure. She bit her lower lip and looked at the older girl. It was now or never. Breathing hard three times, she pulled him by his shirt and jumped direct to their deaths.

Her last sentence, "I caught you."

**###**

"Rukia… Hey! Rukia! Rukia!" The buxom woman waved her hand to catch the attention of her friend.

Rukia blinked several times and then snapped her Rangiku's hand away. The strange sensation from seconds ago was still disappearing from her mind. She sighed recalling what she had just seen. The same daydream, for the umpteenth time.

"Are you… fine?" Rangiku asked as she saw the girl throwing off the books from her head.

"Actually not." She sighed again and closed her eyes. "There is no way in the whole world that it will work out!"

"Rukia!"

"I give up! You see, I'm terrible!"

Rangiku let out a frustrated sigh as she rose up and walked towards the raven-haired girl in front of her. Placing her hands on Rukia's shoulders, she gave a friendly squeeze and said, "Calm down. I thought you wanted to help."

"I want. I really want, but I can't. I cannot do this. I'm a maid, not a skilled lady thief and I will always be a maid."

"No. You're not a lady or maid." She took off the _'skilled thief lady' _wittingly. "You're Rukia and that's sufficient to me!"

"I'm trying. You know I am…" The girl sat down on the couch. "But I'm simple terrible and they will find it out. He will…"

"Rukia," an old man called her in his strong and serious tone.

"Lord Baraggan!" she exclaimed, surprised with his sudden apparition. She rose up and bowed dutifully.

"I suppose you are ready for tonight," he said entering the living room. His mere presence was sufficient to make Rukia and Rangiku exchange worried glances.

"I'm deeply sorry, Lord Baraggan." She bowed again. "But you see I can't help with that task."

"You are not allowed to give up. Shall I remember you who you are and why you are still ali-

"And I'm doing my best working here." Rukia cut him off quickly, trying to make herself clear. "I'm really trying to help you all in this…"

"Enough!" He silenced her with this single sentence. The girl looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, anxiety eating her insides. "You will do what you are supposed to do. Even if it includes behaving as a lady and dancing with him or opening your legs until you can sneak into his room to steal that document." His tone was emotionless as he looked into her violet eyes.

Rukia swallowed hard. Just to think of the possibility made her throat go dry.

"R-Right!" she quickly answered lowering her eyes.

Baraggan kept looking at her and before leaving the main room, he spoke, "I hope you do not like watching us being killed one by one. But just in case you think it's a joke… just remember I can make your bloody head the next attraction of the city." When he finished, his tone was already soothing, almost fatherly, "Have I made myself clear?"

A weird silence wrapped the place. Rukia kept her eyes lowered and kept entwining her hands over her lap, playing with her thumbs interested. Rangiku let out another sigh, causing the petite woman to think that was her most repeated gesture. The blond one merely cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"Okay. Let's try again," she said energetically, but after touched her chin pensively. "Rather: I will ask you some questions and you will answer them according to what we have been studying last days."

Rukia groaned in protest, leaning against the couch. And she dared to think things could not get worse.

"Don't make this kind of sound. It's not feminine or proper for a lady."

"Should I repeat myself? I'm not a lady! It is madness and you know it!"

"Yes. You are not a lady! You are a gorgeous and talented actress. Well… you are a preceptor. A good one." She winked maliciously. "Believe me: Lord Kuchiki will never know you are trying to steal him."

"Are you underestimating him?"

"No, but you are underestimating yourself."

Both sighed. Rukia lowered her eyes again, eyeing the floor with pretending interest.

"Where is the Duke's study?"

"Second floor. Last corridor. Left. Double-faced doors. Probably locked."

"Good." Rangiku clapped her hands in excitement. "Who has the keys?"

"His loyal butler, Chōjirō. But Momo also has a copy since she is the only maid allowed to enter his private area."

"And today is…"

"The Duke's birthday. 25 years and a whole century of coldness and vast experience in breaking young ladies' hearts."

"Rukia!" Rangiku was shocked. "You must never say such things."

"Next question," the girl said coolly.

"What if someone sees you there?"

"Well… if that's a servant I can say that I have lost my way." She rolled her eyes and changed her tone. "Oh this mansion is so big, I got lost. Could you help me, please?" She then returned to her usual self. "The same if that's a noble. If that's Lord Kuchiki himself, I have to play the damsel in distress. Perhaps simulate a faint in his arms."

"Very good."

Rukia rolled her eyes. Was she serious?

"Really? Can't I simply knock him down? I'm good at it."

"Of course not! Are you really trying your luck? He would kill you for sure."

"It's not like someone would miss me."

Rangiku's blue eyes popped open in disbelief. She was not serious, was she? The buxom woman faced her friend and her gaze softened a little as she asked in a low tone, "Don't you want to fall madly in love?"

"Love is a thing for women. Only the stupid ones."

"Men use to like those stupid ones," she pointed out venomously.

"I'm not interested in them. Next question."

"If a man asks you to accompany him on a third dance what answer would you give?"

"I'm going to this ball as Miss Kyōraku's chaperone. I'm not going to dance. In fact, I should be invisible there. The less noticed I can pass the better."

"Whatever." Rangiku shrugged. "But you know today is his birthday and if he wants, he can ask any woman to dance with him."

"Fine. I will answer this one."

Rukia cleared her throat, straightening up in her sit position to answer in a very forced and sweet tone, "Then, I would say, _I'm sorry, my lord it is not polite for a lady to accompany a man in a dance more than two times_".

Rangiku widened her eyes and cried out in shock.

"He is a Duke! You are supposed to gladly oblige in everything he asks you!"

"Yes. You are right. He is a Duke not a God or the King himself," she said and laughed after seeing Rangiku's face frowned in disbelief.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Me? Nothing. What the hell should I answer?"

"Watch your words, Rukia! You're a lady and you should behave as one!"

"I'm sorry, Rangiku. You see... I'm..."

"Enough of your apologies, Rukia. Let's continue."

"I mean... I thought that was the rule '_not dancing more than two times with a man'._ What should I teach my pupils then?"

"With a man. Byakuya Kuchiki is not a man, but _the_ man. You had better remember this."

"Then, what answer should I give?"

"_Of course, my Lord, _in a very smooth tone will be good. Perhaps _My pleasure is pleasing you_ but you know it could sound a little bit..."

"What?" she asked curiously.

Rangiku rolled her eyes thinking how Rukia could be this innocent. "Nothing." She sighed. "By the way, about our plan B. I would like to talk about the party to be held at Shihōin Manor in Bach and…"

"Be sure there won't be a plan B. I'll finish it all tonight."

Finishing this line, she rose up and left a stunned Rangiku behind. She did not want to talk about this anymore.

Not today. Not ever.

**###**

He stared at the window of this study and narrowed his eyes a little. It was a very cloudy day. However, it was not snowing, which was a bit surprising given the fact it was winter. He did not take much time on it and turned his attention back to his paperwork. After reading the document, he signed at its end.

It was a project of a new ship. It took a few hours of his day but Byakuya was satisfied with the results. Truth be told, he had never been into this subject, but after his father's death he had become obsessed with vessels.

Sōjun Kuchiki, the man who knew everything about ships ― not too different from him nowadays ―, died ten years ago during the Battle of Trafalgar. Byakuya was only fifteen at that time. His mother died not long after. Two years, to be precise.

Back then, the company of his family was known by its good ships for War. Mainly because of his grandfather, Ginrei, who was really into it at that time. Sadly, he also died after the Battle of Waterloo and Byakuya was now completely alone.

It was not a big deal, though. Despite the fact he was surrounded by so many people all the time, he always felt lonely. Even in the War it had been this way.

He remembered his last years. Since he was eighteen, he joined his grandfather in the War. Albeit Ginrei had never wanted it, he never said a word against his grandson's decision. The battle against France met his end in Waterloo, one year ago. The England became the winner thanks to a smart and perspicacious move under the Duke of Wellington's command. He was there and spent almost eight years of his life fighting against the French. Those were difficult days, but Byakuya regret none. He was just a spoiled and weak kid at that time and now a man. War made him strong.

A few years ago, he merely sold ships for war and was a soldier as well. Nowadays, he changed his business, selling ships for business. In the end, the Duke of Somerset was a businessperson.

No one could say he was not good at convincing people and taking whatever he wanted, though Byakuya considered himself better handling a sword or commanding his ships.

Yet, he knew it was not proper for someone of his social position. He had to deal with his company and some family issues.

Accurately, provide the heir.

Byakuya was not old. He was only 25, but he was a Duke and dukes do not born every day. Especially, someone so close to the King. Sometimes, it bothered him, because he had to appear at social events ― most of them he did not like ― and to deal with the starched arrogant from the House of Lords.

Once he was travelling the past fifteen days, he could not know the tension, which had taken over the Parliament. The King's healthy had worsened in this time and most of the members of the House of Lords were considering the possibility of his death. Byakuya could not affirm he would die soon, but he thought _His Majesty's_ illness could create a large internal problem. However, he would know soon.

Tonight ― in the next few hours ―, he would attend to a ball. Precisely, his birthday party. It would be held in his own house. The Kuchiki Manor. The house of the Duke of Somerset.

Nonetheless, Byakuya did not care. To be honest, he had no intention of showing up. He knew most of those people would be there not because of him, but his title. His wealth. His power and everything he had won during all his life. That's why this party meant nothing to him.

But he would make an apparition because he needed to get into the news, besides, get the Elders relieved. He did not need to choose a woman to marry right now, but the mere fact they would leave him in peace was good enough.

Byakuya shook his head and stared at his uncompleted work. The new project was still without a decent name. He had no idea how to nominate his first Steamboat. Most of his ships now were destined to commercial purposes and, sometimes, were bought by food retailers and for other business. The steamboat would be destined to transport people. It was not a project for big distances, but he was sure his ship could transport people from countries like Germany, France and Portugal to England and vice versa. It would be a big and important project. He needed a good name soon.

The next couple of minutes Byakuya spent studying the costs of the project, but he could not avoid the strange sensation on his chest. He could not forget the letter he had received as soon as he got back home. About _that_ notebook. He opened his first drawer and looked at the small leather cover.

It seems he needed to find another place to store it.

**###**

The sun was replaced by a beautiful and hazed moon. It was a very pleasant night, in spite of being winter. Rukia squeezed her gloved hands nervously inside the closed carriage.

She glanced at her own image on the glassed window and then averted her eyes to the lady in front of her and her father. Soi Fong and Shunsui Kyōraku. The Marquis of Foxworthy and his daughter, the next Marquise. They looked so beautiful, like oil paintings. Soi Fong was wearing a full dress in white color. The color for unmarried woman who were looking for a husband. Not exactly looking for, but available for marriage.

Rukia looked down at her own dress and sighed. She was supposed to wear an unsightly and dull dress, not that salmon thing made of silk fabric. She was supposed to act like a chaperone, not a lady. Not that she thought she was beautiful. Far from it.

She knew she was too petite to be considered attractive. Her hair was short and she barely had curves. She was not beautiful as Rangiku or Nelliel or gracious as Momo could be — even though Momo was a maid like her. She was also not as intelligent as Soi Fong.

But she was not angry because of her appearance. Rukia was far too worried. Being in that dress could spoil her mission. If she needed to sneak out of his chambers all of sudden, it would probably be impossible.

Sighing, she gave up on such thoughts. What was done was done. Looking back at Soi Fong, she smiled a bit. The tiny girl was serious, concentrated on the moon and Rukia knew why. Soi Fong was possibly one of the strongest candidates to become the new Lady Kuchiki.

Tonight, Soi Fong would meet, dance and possibly talk to her future husband. Rukia felt sorry for her. No woman deserved such a cold, heartless man as a lover.

All of sudden, the brougham carriage stopped in front a huge mansion. Rukia gaped. She had never been in such a beautiful place before. The building looked enormous. Its Greek columns made it look majestic and, at the same time, scary. By its entrance, she could see, through the uncountable roman-style windows, the light that lit up the Ballroom and could hear the soft sound of the music.

Rukia was truly amazed.

The size was a bit intimidating, sure. She had never been in such large place, surrounded by so many important, well-dressed people before. It caused her stomach to flinch.

The girl pressed her mouth shut. She surely would not be catch like those girls, overexcited just because she was entering the street where only the richest nobles lived, the renowned Saint James Street. It also sounded a bit ironic. A street rat like her entering that mansion. Rukia had to brace herself. Everything should be perfect that night. Besides, she was also there to support Soi Fong. Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

The coachman opened the door and the Marquis helped Soi Fon and her disembarking. The double-faced dark wooden door greeted them and Rukia swallowed hard.

Soon they would be announced at the Ball. Soon her mission would start.

**###**

The Ball had already begun, but the Duke was still in his study. This time he was fully dressed and sipping some brandy. He knew his guests were waiting his arrival expectantly, but he did not care.

He was still focused on his project and how long it would take. Fifteen days, one month. No more than it. At least, that was what they had told him.

Participate of that Ball was not on his plans, but the Elders had everything planned and he could not avoid the sensation that something was not right. For some reason, he knew that he would face a turnaround in his life soon.

His future wife. Probably.

Soi Fong Kyōraku, the only daughter of Shunsui Kyōraku. A young lady in her first Season. He asked himself why marriage was still so important. He totally disliked those Season Balls. It was like an auction, where dames sold her daughters and chased wealthy bachelors.

Sadly, he was one of these wealthy bachelors.

Byakuya placed his glass on the desk and stared at the window. He could see the carriages stopping right in front of his Manor. Well-dressed gentlemen, enchanting ladies in a profusion of blue, brown, white, pink and bright colors.

He could also hear the sound of the music coming from the lower floor. Usually, the Ball could only officially begin with his presence. However, he ordered it to start without him. The sooner it started, the sooner it ended.

And the less he needed to interact with those people.

When he was almost closing the curtains, he noticed a color he had not until now. A petite lady dressed in a salmon full-dress disembarked from a brougham carriage and looked straight at him. Byakuya's heart missed a beat as her eyes locked on his.

He turned on his heels and by grabbing his dress coat he left his study room.

It seemed the night would not be this boring.

**###**

Rukia could never think so badly of a man as she already thought of the Duke. How dare he let his guests waiting?

Cold. Heartless and late. Besides, impolite. These adjectives could describe quite well the Duke of Somerset. What did he think? Did he see himself as the King? As a God?

By her side, Soi Fong was uneasy. The same could be said about all the other girls around her. The Marquis was far from them, talking to an old man, the one she recognized from her conversations with Rangiku. If she was not mistaken, he was Genryūsai ― another Duke, though she could not remember the name of his title.

She watched Soi Fong attentively. She was surrounded by several girls of her age, all of them wondering when the Duke would arrive. Rukia wondered the same, while sipping her fruit punch leisurely.

All the other girls were sipping some brandy, which Rukia totally disapproved. Soi Fong copied her and followed her advice. She felt proud while watching her pupil dismissing some dandies.

One. Two. Three of them.

The girl really knew her place. She was not rushing things up. The same could be said about her. Rukia was patiently awaiting her time to act. It would be easier if the Duke was there in the Ballroom, but he was not and it was annoying her. Besides, worrying her. What if the man chose to enclose himself and did not appear on his own birthday party? How could she scour his room if he was not here, dancing, flirting and doing whatever he was supposed to do?

She sipped once again her drink and smirked a bit as she saw Soi Fong dismissing another dandy. Rukia was definitely glad her pupil had not drunk any alcoholic beverage. It was the wisest choice a woman could do, she thought while watching a man guiding a young lady to the gardens. Only God could possibly know what he would do to her. One couple. Two couples. She lost count of the others. Silly girls! What did they think? They would only ruin their reputation.

Then, she saw a very reddened girl entering the huge doors coming from the gardens. Right behind there was a tall man with a blue hair and huge smirk plastered on his face. Rukia sighed. Stupid, stupid girl! Did she not know Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, besides being a very highly respected investigator was also one of the most famous miscreants of the entire London?

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a red-haired man approaching. A Baron. Renji Abarai, if she was not mistaken. One of the Duke's closest friends. He seemed interested in Soi Fong. Of course he was! It was not like someone could be interested in her.

The last dance had just finished and the musicians were about to start another when he stopped a few inches from both of them, still in a respectable distance. Soi Fong would have her first dance with her father and as for she… Well she would not dance at all. She had dropped her card dance as soon as they had given it to her. Rukia felt like laughing at that moment. It was not like she was a debut-lady to handle it. Sadly, she had to change her shoes to dancing shoes. A kind of sneaker that allowed women to slide freely on the dance floor.

So when the baron asked her for a dance, Rukia gulped, unsure of what she could possibly answer.

She could dance well, true. But she was not expecting to be asked to.

"I'm truly sorry, my lord," she said, her voice low. "I'm here as Lady Kyōraku's chaperone. As you can see, I do not have a card dance."

"Well… it's not a problem. Does it bother you, Lord Kyōraku?"

Rukia could not say anything for the Marquis had approached and gave him the permission to take her. She also saw Grimmjow. His eyes fixed upon her and his smile growing bigger as he walked towards her slowly.

Before she could realize it, she was also craving for a dance and was entering her third dance — each one of them with a different man, of course —, desperately trying to find Momo, who had already waved three times for her to leave the ballroom and escape from Grimmjow. Rukia could discern that hungry look on his eyes. Arrogance written all over his face.

Nevertheless, only in her fourth dance, Rukia could breathe a little, for the Duke arrived at the Ballroom. The musicians stopped playing and the couples stopped dancing.

All eyes fell on him.

Paired with Lord Kyōraku, Rukia watched the girls grow suddenly excited. Their faces were reddened and they looked like retarded people. She rolled her eyes. All of this because of a man. She had only seen his face once and a very long time ago. But he could not be this gorgeous, right?

It did not matter the minimum. Rukia was not there to flirt with him — though Rangiku really would love the idea.

He said nothing, different from the customary and signalized for the musicians to return playing their instruments. Soon, the soft music filled the ballroom, although all the guests were still glued on the floor.

If he would follow the rules, now he would thank the guests and then choose a girl to dance and only then, the other guests could join him.

Soi Fong was sweating. Poor girl! Rukia knew she was not interested in him as the other girls. She was a free thinker like Rukia herself, but no one could deny how exciting would be to have the first dance with a Duke.

If her life was not that turmoil since always and she had had a normal life, she would probably dream about dancing with a Lord.

The men stepped backwards, as well the matrons. Only the available ladies formed a line to his appraisal. Rukia followed the matrons, but the Marquis pushed her slightly forward, causing her to whimper a little and Soi Fong to stare at his father questioningly.

Needless to say, the Duke turned his attention to her and she swallowed hard.

_Please, don't choose me._

Byakuya approached more, almost invading her personal space. He looked into her expressive eyes that were tinted with a midnight color due to the fear.

_Please, don't choose me. Please don't choose me._

Rukia averted her eyes. She knew it was not polite for a lady and he could take it as an offense. She knew she could spoil Soi Fong's night, but she could not help herself. When she looked up again, she felt captive of his orbs.

His eyes were of an intense, hazy gray color. It was like dark clouds in a raining day. The Duke kept looking into her eyes and for a brief moment he leisurely looked down... Rukia knew her cheeks were redder than all those stupid girls altogether.

_Please don't…_

Her heart was pounding wildly on her chest. She was out of breath. He _could not, never, under any circumstance,_ choose her. Rukia knew it. She had a task to perform. A very important one.

But in that very moment, while he was looking at her, his eyes locked on hers, Rukia felt but incapable of any coherent thought. What if he could read her mind and had discovered what she was going to do?

No! She could never let him know the truth. She had to avert her eyes from his. So, she did it. She averted her attention a little… _Just a little. _Downwards…

He was truly handsome. Jet black hair adorned his chiseled face, ending on his large shoulders. His jawline was strong and his lips were thin, closed in a straight line. She looked upwards. His nose was perfect, as if molded by the Gods.

And then she stopped on his eyes. For a brief moment, she thought she had seen a sparkle of delight there, but soon it was gone. They were back to that dark color.

_Unreadable._

Suddenly she noticed he was all the time looking at her. As if inspecting her too. When he stopped on her pinkish lips, Rukia knew her whole body was on fire.

_Please…_

He reached out his hand…

**###**

The first thing Byakuya did as he reached the Ballroom was looking for her. Nevertheless, it was not needed for the musicians stopped playing and the whole room turned to see him.

Expectancy could be read on the ladies' faces as they stood in a straight line to his appraisal. The soft music was probably only increasing the feeling.

He looked briefly at each one of them, but took his time when he stopped in front of _that _petite girl.

No one could judge him for look at her so much, not after she had tried to dodge away. Byakuya watched her features carefully, mainly her soft tiny lips. They looked like ripe peaches. The most succulent fruit. If it was possible, he would surely taste them in front of all those guests.

Then he backed to her eyes and what he saw… Was she afraid of him? Why? It was not like they were strangers… Actually, far from it. They used to be very… _very close._

His eyes briefly met the amber ones of his friend. Renji had a _'what the heck! Just choose the girl!'_ look on his face.

And so did him. The Duke chose his _future wife_. Soi Fong Kyōraku.

**###**

Rukia's heart was still pounding like a wild horse in her chest. No matter it had passed more than two minutes after the Duke had chosen Soi Fong. Now, she was again sipping a fruit punch extremely attentive to any attempt of approaching from Momo.

Beside the matrons, Rukia was afraid of not being able to complete her mission. Grimmjow was right there. A few steps of distance, eyeing her like a fox look at his prey. He did not move closer. The ballroom was almost silent, as everybody observed the the dance. It would be very impolite of him to approach while the Duke was still in the first dance. Not that Grimmjow knew what _polite _meant or followed the rules.

Soon, the petite maid signalized to her again and this time, Rukia left the Marquis with the excuse of needing fresh air and followed her friend to the garden. He signalized to accompany her, in case she was not feeling well, but she did not allow, since it was also impolite to leave the Ballroom.

She looked once again at Soi Fong and the Duke. Both of them seemed distracted with their own dance to notice her sneaking out the Ballroom. And, of course, to see if Grimmjow was following her, but to her deep relief the dance had just finished and he was paired up with Lady Loly, ready to dance.

She sighed as she found herself in the hugest garden she had even seen. There were scrubs and some different flowers. And also a Japanese three called Sakura in full bloom.

Rukia was marveled. How could it be so beautiful even in the winter? The flower was the symbol of his family if she was not mistaken.

"Rukia…"

At hearing her friend's voice, Rukia turned on her heels and ran after her, stopping a few steps away. Both of them looked around to see if there was anyone closer when the maid took a pair of golden keys from her pockets.

"Here you have it… Be careful."

"Thank you, Momo." As she had no pocket and had forgotten her purse with Kyōraku, she put the key in her small cleavage.

"If I may say you should go there now. He won't be back to his chambers anytime soon."

"Thank you once again, Momo."

"You can leave the keys there on his study. By the way why are you dressed this way?"

Rukia bit her lower lip trying to suppress another wave of anger. The hell that family! The Marquis said no one would dress that way near him. He was a womanizer after all. He would never allow her to dress like bag of potatoes — even though he still found her beautiful that way, of course. Soi Fong said she would never dress those clothes because she did not want to be the target of the noble's laughter and acidic comments. Her chaperone should be the well-dressed. The girl was really proud. The perfect match to that Duke.

"Momo, I can't explain it right now. We can talk later. I'll catch you soon."

"Okay. Don't worry about Grimmjow. I can take care of him."

"Thank you."

Turning on her heels, Rukia braced herself to decrease the chill on her stomach.

Somehow, it was not connected to the winter.

**###**

They were still dancing when Byakuya noticed the woman sneaking out of the Ballroom. He narrowed his eyes lightly, reproving her impolite action.

Quite soon, the music was over and some other couples joined them. When Soi Fong made her way to leave, he kept her. Byakuya had no intention of dancing the whole night, or of making the girl believe he was interested in her. Honestly, he was just waiting for _her _return.

What he could not understand was why Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, who had just picked a girl to dance, left the Ballroom to follow her.

Ten minutes passed away. Not only two or three, but ten minutes. Byakuya was now talking with some guests while looking for her discretely. Nevertheless, she was nowhere to be found.

He left Renji and Ulquiorra alone without any warning and headed towards the garden. He barely noticed Soi Fong and the Marquis approaching him to talk, but did not stop to give them attention anyways.

When he reached the balcony, he met a footman, who bowed dutifully. And a crazy idea crossed Byakuya's mind. One he was not sure that could work, but he would try even so.

**###**

Rukia could never thank Momo enough for Grimmjow had not met her in the garden or worse, followed her through the Mansion. Thanks to her friend she could manage to sneak into the Duke's study.

It was not a good thing, though. She thought to herself while groaning slightly in frustration. She had already looked everywhere, searched in every corner of that study but found nothing.

No leather notebook. No secret information. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

The fact that she could not switch the lights on was not of much help. Plus, it was quarter moon and she could barely open the curtains. The only thing she could see through the gap in the fabric was Grimmjow and Momo engaged in an argument.

_Damn Grimmjow! Why did he choose exactly that day to chase her out?_

_And fucking document!_

Desks, cabinets, false bottoms. Nothing. The leather notebook was nowhere in sight.

Closing the top drawer of his desk, Rukia turned on her heels and headed to his bedroom. She only hoped the Duke was still dancing.

**###**

She was there for a good amount of time and again was not able to find anything. She should have imagined. He would never keep such information in obvious places.

_You're the only stupid here, Rukia! _she thought to herself. Of course he was not the richest man being a fool.

Sighing, she wandered around his bedroom. It was different from what she had imagined. It was huge, very huge, but it seemed almost… _empty_ due to the lack of much furniture. Nonetheless, they were all functional as if any minimum object was there for a greatly calculated reason.

The first thing Rukia saw as she closed the double-faced doors behind her was a huge couch placed in the anteroom. The fireplace was huge and the logs burned shyly illuminating the space.

Crossing the next double-faced doors ― these, smaller than the first ones ―, she found his bedroom. There was a fireplace and a big, formidable balcony. But what stood out the most was the canopy bed, great and majestic. The silky red sheets wrapped the mattress in a beautiful arrangement.

She stepped forward and passed through the glassy doors, sinking into the amazing view of his private garden.

Rukia was speechless. It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. The quarter moon illuminated timidly the balcony and she could barely see anything but shadows. She was so lost in thoughts she did not hear the sound of someone closing the first doors.

It was already time to leave. There was nothing to be found. Not there, at least. Perhaps in a coffer hidden behind a painting? She was not sure, but she could try next time?

Rukia gaped as she realized her thoughts and turned around to leave the room, but stopped instantly as she heard a few steps. They were light, almost soundless. Her violet eyes popped open as she caught a glimpse of the owner of these soft footsteps, as if they pertained to a thief.

Her heart raced and Rukia wondered if he could also listen to her heartbeats. It sounded like a noisy orchestra in her ears. Glancing back, she analyzed the distance between the balcony and the floor. If she jumped down would she be severely wounded?

Despite her thoughts, Rukia could do any movement as the shadow assumed the silhouette of the Duke and he walked towards her, closing the gap between them.

She looked down once again and was about to jump when he cupped her wrist and pulled her to him. Rukia gasped and held onto his shoulders not to fall. They were closer, more than before in the Ballroom. She could feel all his manly body pressed against hers. Feel the intensity in his slate-gray eyes and count all his eyelashes. Why was she not moving? What was she expecting? He would…

"Hisana, I missed you… so much…"

Rukia widened her eyes as she felt him getting closer and suddenly crashing his lips against hers passionately.

* * *

_Originally posted on: 11/14/2014_

_Edited on: 11/28/2016_

_WARNING: The edition was only about grammatical mistakes and missing parts. Nothing plot-related was changed or added, okay?_

* * *

**A/N: I know it's pretty long for a first chapter, but what can I say? It's me!**

**I've always loved Regency Stories and some British authors as well… Jane Austen is just lovely. But no… I won't write anything like her (because I'm not even capable of that). And I also love Gaelen Foley (who isn't even British, but American who write Regency Novels). She inspires me a lot.**

**I know it's pretty odd to read about them without the customary Japanese suffixes and habits, which I try to put in all my stories, but I'll do the same with this one here. The order of the names also felt odd at first, but then I got used. I hope you get used too ^^**

**This ByaRuki fanfic is old, very old… It's one of my first stories… But I only decided to write it last year. So yeah… The idea is old… The fanfic is already one year old. The name was Pretty Little Liar, but I changed the name because I changed a few things in the story as it became more complex. By the way, the name is still due to more than one single reason and I hope you like it and you find out the meaning.**

**Well… I've also 5 chapters written, which will give me time to write the next ones while I'm updating these. Hope you don't mind to wait one week to the next year.**

**If you feel like, leave me a review. It would make me very happy, but if you're mad because I didn't update any of my other stories, I can just say, I'm almost finished chapters 18 of DCYH and 10 of MM and I'll update them on December, okay?**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	2. The Unfortunate Proposal

**Hi xD**

**As promised, here I am to update the chapter 2 of The Duke's Lover: **The Unfortunate Proposal

**Firstly, I have to say I didn't expect 20 reviews in my very first chapter. I'm glad so many of you added this story to your favorites and follows and left me so kind reviews. (**vicky73, Yuukinna, L, Shanoko, LuciL06, ReckoningDay, loyalbyafan, arlingtonsteward, seras3791, Guest, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Guest, Red Cr0w, aria, DRUON, Rafaela05, silverqueen, Jasmine, Guest, ofelspring 44). **Thank you! You're amazing! I'll reply them tonight, after I'm back from my work.**

**Again, this chapter isn't ****betaed****, so you know… If you find many mistakes, let me know and I'll correct them asap.**

** is joining some words when I upload the chapter here. I'll check them all later, okz?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

**Warnings: Will contain at times; violence, sexual, drugs and historical references, coarse language, and possibly OCCness.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Unfortunate Proposal**

* * *

_"Dear Diary, have you ever been in a dead end?" _

Rukia opened the curtains of the living room and sighed. The sky was dull, gray… Just like her feelings. And… Sad. It was not like her. She was not sad, she could not even feel that way, because she was angry. But the storm forming far away was exactly like her.

Sighing, she closed the curtains and decided not to clean the windows. It would rain very soon and her work would be useless.

As useless as her visit to the Duke's house in the last day.

As useless as her reputation right now.

"Good morning prettiest maid of the Earth," Rangiku said entering the living room. She outstretched her arms and yawned.

Narrowing her eyes, Rukia wondered how her friend could sleep so well when she spent her night wide-awake.

"What the hell was it, Rangiku?" she yelled angrily, throwing the morning newspaper at her face.

"Huh?" the blond woman asked, catching the newspaper in the air. She sat on the couch and looked up at Rukia confused.

"You know, I hate you. What the he..."

"Ah… No one should ever hear such filth words so early in the morning!" she complained, opening the newspaper without even looking at its cover. "And I don't like reading newspaper."

"I am the one here who shouldn't look at your face!" the girl exclaimed in a low tone while rubbing her temples. A vain attempt to ease the terrible headache that haunted her since that very dawn. "Why didn't you tell me?" her tone increased an octave.

"What are you talking about?" Rangiku's voice was serious now.

"No one told me the Duke and Hisana… they were… well… they already knew each other…" Her last words came out as whispers.

"Huh? Do you mean lovers?"

"Read the news at once!" Rukia sat down in the couch placed in front of Rangiku and massaged her entire head. She could foresee a strong wave of migraine. "You will know how I ended up the night of our lives with my reputation destroyed."

Quickly, Rangiku opened the newspaper and went directly to the Social Column. Her eyes shot wide as she read what was written there. After a while, she exploded in a burst of laughter.

"Hahahaha. Really? I can't believe it! Wait let me read it once again!"

Rukia crossed her arms at her chest, her eyes burning with anger. She wanted to kill her friend!

Straightening in her sit position, Rangiku cleared her throat before reading it aloud.

_Recently arrived from the continent, Your Grace, the Duke Byakuya Kuchiki, as always made the hearts of the most beautiful ladies of our court beat accelerated last night at his birthday celebration. As customary, the Duke came late to the Ballroom, however, this time he chose a girl to the opening dance. The daughter of the Marquis of Foxworthy, Soi Fong Kyouraku was the lucky lady. At least she would be if it was not a mysterious lady to whom the Duke kept looking at during a good time._

Rukia shut her eyes fiercely as her friend finished the first big paragraph. She herself could not believe those words yet.

"WOW, Rukia! And there is more? Really?"

"Rangiku…" she started in a pleading tone. She really did not want to read that all over again. It was far too embarrassing.

_As he kept Lady Kyouraku for a second dance, all the other ladies started dreaming of dancing with the Duke, since he usually does not dance at any prom he attends to. Each one of them was expectantly waiting their time and when the second dance was finished, they were probably trembling in excitement. Nevertheless, the magic moment faded away as soon as the Duke left the dance floor and joined some of his friends. The conversation did not last too much, for soon he left the Ballroom and a surprised Lady Kyouraku behind, walking to his garden._

Rangiku took a break, looked at Rukia's face and pouted a little at seeing her features contorted into a grimace.

"It's getting interesting, Rukia! I can't understand why you are so upset! I'd give my soul away to be in your skin right now!"

"You… would… not…" She whispered under her breath.

The buxom woman just ignored her and continued reading while sipping some tea.

_With such action, the Duke broke all the ladies' hearts, which was not a surprise at all. He is not known as heartless for being attentive with women. The Duke left on his own birthday celebration. The ladies were inconsolable! But it was not the most interesting happening of the whole night. The Duke's goddaughter woke up at the end of the Ball and found the missing Duke at his chambers. The biggest surprise, however, was that he was not alone, but in the companion of the same young lady he analyzed so much in the Ballroom. Needless to say, they were found in a very romantic way, lying on his silky red sheets. The big question is who is this mysterious woman? What did she do to our preferred cold bachelor? Is she going to be the next duch…"_

"STOP!" Rukia yelled.

"WOW! You had a very hectic night, Rukia." Rangiku eyed her, malice printed on her blue eyes.

"Huh! It wasn't my fault! I just sneaked into his chambers and was looking for… Wait!" She pointed a finger at Rangiku's face. "I don't have to explain myself! Tell me right now why you didn't tell me they knew each other."

"I assume you read Lady Lisa's column, maid." Rangiku replied emphasizing to the word _maid._

Rukia frowned a bit. Why the hell would she read that defaming column? The woman used to badmouth everything and everyone! Her eyes grew bigger as saucers as she caught the real meaning behind those simple words.

Shaking her head, she sighed a little louder. Needless to say, her reputation was already damaged. Nothing could make it worse.

"That's why he kept eyeing you all the time."

"How could I imagine it?"

Matsumoto was really surprised. She opened her mouth in disbelief. Jesus! It was a joke, right? Rukia could not be so innocent.

"Rukia, you are not a child anymore. And he is... he is a... man," she started but suddenly stopped. "Wait. Did you not know Hisana was a prostitute before she became an actress?"

"Yes, but…"

How could she know Hisana was the Duke's… _lover?_

"Wait…" A bright smilegarnished the buxom woman's features. "I thought you didn't care about love. Are you afraid of falling for him?"

"What do you mean..."

"You know, he is a handsome man and you can find yourself someday on his bed _again_ and this time there won't be anyone to stop him... and... you know..." She then squealed in excitement. "Oh my God, I can't believe my friend and a Duke!"

She frowned trying to understand Rangiku's words. When she noticed the dirty game her friend was playing, the petite woman clenched her fists to control her anger.

"I'm not single! You know it!"

Rangiku bit her bottom lip to struggle a loud laugh. It seemed difficult, though.

"I don't think he loves you or vice-versa."

Rukia looked away as her _love situation_ was mentioned. It still hurt. It was not exactly nice to know that your groom was in love with another woman.

"It's not a matter of love, but respect."

Yes. That was it. There was no love between them, but there was respect and respect meant everything.

"It doesn't matter. He's far from here now. He's…" She did not mention the situation, afraid of someone hearing them. "And it ended yesterday. Did you get the notebook, right?"

"Hm…" Rukia bit her lower lip. "No. I couldn't find it."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhhh." Rukia put a finger on Rangiku's lips. "Do not scream! Do you want to warn the entire city?"

"I'm sorry, Rukia, I was just caught off guard. But well… What were you doing on his chambers if the notebook wasn't there?"

"Well…"

Rukia felt her cheeks growing warm at the mere remembrance of that embarrassing moment. She knew she was blushing hardly... _Again._

She was truly ready to jump down that balcony, but he pinned her against his body and crashed his lips against hers. Yes! He kissed her! And it was not the kind of kiss she used to share with her groom. It was passionate, intense and hot. The kind of caress that only lovers make to one another.

The mere remembrance of his lips touching hers and his warm tongue seeking entrance to slide inside her mouth made her legs weak.

Gosh! Rukia could still remember how he deepened the kiss, taking advantage that she was gaping, to sneak his hot tongue inside her mouth to entangle it on slowly. Surprised, she did not know what she should do to make him stop. Her protests died on his mouth. His ragged breath mixed with hers as he pulled her close, pinning her body against his in a tight embrace. Rukia gasped into his mouth and pressed her hands on his shoulders, trying to stand upright as her legs seemed melted.

It was only when she felt him breaking the kiss and moving his lips to her neck that she realized what she had done.

"Rukia," Matsumoto called pulling her from the reverie. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. My head is aching. It feels like exploding," she answered holding her temples and massaging it slowly.

"I didn't… But since you mentioned it… Did you get your pills?" Her tone was filled with concern. "I mean… it's been a long since you—

"I was there because once it was not in his study I thought it could be in his bedroom. But when I was leaving, he arrived and kissed me." Rukia cut her off. "And don't worry about my headache. You know it's just temporary. I'll be better soon."

Yeah. There was no need for everybody to suddenly get concerned about her heath. That pain was just… _Normal._ She was used to it and she knew it would go away. At least that was what she was expecting.

"Did he fucking kiss you?"

"Who is speaking like a street rat now?"

"Well… I can't hide my excitement! You were kissed by the bloody gorgeous Duke, Byakuya Kuchiki! But well… I'm sorry. You can continue. What have you done?"

That was it.

The first thing she did as she regained her senses was to slap him across the face and retreat some steps back. Shock could be read all over his features and the same could be told about her as she saw the form of her small hand perfectly designed on his face.

Then he said that name again.

_Hisana…_

And asked why she had done it. Of course, at this point she was no longer breathing and when she woke up, the mess was done.

"I slapped him and fainted."

"Hahahaaha." Rangiku's loud laughter echoed in the room. "Did you simulate a faint?"

"No!" She was indignant. She was totally against this kind of _feminine thing. _"I fainted. I really fainted."

"Aaaah… I understand. Do you think we should call the Doctor?"

"No, I am fine. Really."

"And what happened then? I mean, when you woke up…"

This question made Rukia blush once again. Not because of what he was doing. She knew he was not doing it on purpose, but because he wanted to help her. However, when she woke up, her eyes still dizzy and her head spinning around, his hands were exactly… _on her cleavage._

It would be completely fine, once he was just loosening her corset. Nevertheless, in that moment, in that exactly fucking moment, the door swung open and a child called him.

_Uncle Byakuya… _She could pronounce the words with the same intonation the hellish child. Then she screamed happily _Uncle Byakuya finally got a girlfriend! _Of course, her scream attracted a few guests to the room.

If she had known there would be such fuss, she would gladly pretend she was still passed out, but she supported herself on elbows, causing her face to stay a few inches far from his. Needless to say, in the darkened space, it seemed she was kissing him.

The damage was done.

"Well… He was trying to help me with the corset, but his niece arrived and screamed for the entire Kingdom to hear that I was his new girlfriend."

"Well… She could have said _his whore. _Noble children know quite early that their dads have another woman apart from their moms. And... just to let you know, The Duke doesn't have any brother, so the girl is not his niece. She's his goddaughter."

"You are not making me feel better. And just to let you know, I do not care if the hellish kid is his niece or his goddaughter."

Rangiku waved her hand and rolled her eyes. Then, with a bright smile she clapped her hands and asked with a girlish voice.

"How is his kiss? Does he kiss well? Is he good? Tell me! Tell me!"

"I tell you my reputation is damaged and you ask me if I liked his kiss? What a good friend you are!"

"I thought you did not care about it."

"I don't." She sighed and fell on the couch, covering her face with a cushion. "But I would be better if I could pass unnoticed by everybody in the streets."

"Well… That's the price for—

She was cut midst of her sentence when Barragan entered the room.

Both of them quickly got up and bowed dutifully.

"Lord Barragan!" They chanted in unison.

"Where is the notebook?"

"It is with…" Rangiku started, but Rukia placed her right hand on her mouth. She did not need any protection.

"Actually, my lord," She sighed. "I couldn't find it." She gave the same answer she had given minutes ago to her friend.

"Then you will back today there and you will find it." He said nonchalantly and turned on his heels to leave them alone.

"No. I won't."

"What?" Rangiku exclaimed, surprised. Barragan merely looked at her over his shoulder.

"I won't see that perverted man again. Let alone sneak into his bedroom!"

No. She would not. How could she? How could she handle such a situation? She had a groom!

Rukia closed her eyes when Ichigo's face crossed her mind. No. There was no way she could do it.

"We need this notebook, Rukia."

"My lord, I know, but I… I beg you…"

"You just didn't find the notebook because it wasn't on his chambers right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Become his lover."

"W-WHAT?" Rukia and Rangiku asked in unison.

"I read the newspaper this morning. He messed up your reputation and if I really know him, he will propose you soon. Just accept it."

"But I…"

"My lord… I don't think Ichigo would approve it."

Rukia opened her mouth surprised, but no sound came out. Rangiku was really helping her?

"Ichigo has no word in this case. He was in such a mess because of him."

"Hey! It's not true! He tried his best to help us! It was not his fault if they caught him!"

Barragan looked deeply into her eyes and opened his mouth about to say something, but stopped as Rangiku put her finger on her plump lips and signalized to him keep quiet. Closing his mouth, he turned on his heels and left the room, his last words sending a chill up Rukia's spine.

"Things won't be that way."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Rangiku stood up and hugged Rukia, tucking her head into her big breasts. The petite woman felt stifled and waved her hand, asking for freedom, but the blond one did not allow her go, pulling her even closer instead.

"Don't worry my poor thing. Things will get better. You'll see!"

Rukia did not reply Rangiku's enthusiastic answer, but she had the feeling that things would not be as easy as they thought ― and she wanted.

**###**

_She was not Hisana…_

_Even though they looked so much alike, that woman was not Hisana. _

_She was not Hisana…_

"My lord?" an old man called him in an inquiringly tone. Byakuya snapped back from his reverie and focused his attention on what his business partner was saying. "Do you find such terms suitable?"

He nodded eyeing the five men sitting around him. They were discussing about his new ship since very early in that morning. They were very excited with the mere idea of delivering the vessel before the first planned date. He was content as well, but he could not stay focused in such matter when…

"Your Grace," one of them called him again, causing Byakuya to scold himself mentally for being so distracted. "Have you chosen a name for your steamboat?"

He looked at them blankly. _Name?_ Then he recalled he had not chosen one yet.

"No."

"If I may suggest you…" he started, but stopped unsure. When Byakuya nodded his approval, he continued, "My lord… Why not the name of your future Duchess? It may bring luck to your business and bless the…"

Byakuya was no longer listening to the man. Wife? What wife? He did not… _Right._ The note he received from Yoruichi in the breakfast. And of course there was The Times. Why in the whole Earth did he forget to read the newspaper? Maybe because he already knew that he would not like what was written there even if subconsciously.

Focusing his attention on the men again, he cut his partner off on his blessing marriage speech.

"This meeting is over."

Speechless, all of them stared at him blankly. None could understand such shift on his humor but did not complain nonetheless. Silently, they left the Duke alone, who started reading the agreement he needed to approve. He had many decisions to make and deal with…

To be honest, Byakuya was still trying to understand what happened last night in his bedroom. His mind was still clouded every time he remembered her shocked face and her shaky and indignant voice as she…

"Your Grace…" Another voice brought him from the land of his thoughts. It was slightly unsure. "What should I do?"

Good. The maid. He had sent his partnerships away without even remembering the breakfast he had ordered earlier.

"You may…"

"Leave it here, sweetheart." A mocking voice echoed in the study room.

The raven-haired man averted his eyes from the document and met brilliant teeth in front of his face. The blond man waved and then stretched his long legs over the chair beside the one he was sitting on. He then threw a magazine at Byakuya and the current newspaper, who merely looked at it but kept quiet nonetheless.

"Go ahead. Read it." He could not hide his smile. It irritated Byakuya to no end. "It's all about your future wife, or should I use Lisa's words '_Ardent Lover'?"_

No word left the Duke's lips. His face also remained the same, even though one could say he was more than annoyed with Shinji's mischievous smile.

He looked quickly at the magazine. But did not take his time to read it thoroughly. A few words as _Ardent Lover, suspicious position, finally getting along with a woman _were sufficient to make him close it and stop the reading.

"Your…" the maid opened her mouth again. She was still glued in place looking at both of them not knowing what to do.

"You may leave," Byakuya cut her off without looking at her.

"Yes, Your Grace…" She bowed dutifully and pulled the trolley with her.

"Love…" Shinji called. His tone was sweet and fake. "You may leave the breakfast here." And by slapping her round ass, he cupped a strawberry and shoved it into his mouth. The maid flushed madly. "And also…" He winked maliciously. "Bring some brandy. Your Grace and I are… celebrating a little bit."

"Do not do it," Byakuya warned the maid in a very low tone. "And take the trolley with you."

No extra words were needed for her to follow his order. When she closed the door, Byakuya finally looked at Shinji in a very disapproving way, but did not voice his opinion.

"Oh come on, Byakuya! I thought your humor would be better after spending the whole night fucking a girl."

Byakuya closed his eyes briefly at the world _fuck. _Shinji and his filth mouth irritated him to no end. Not to mention his great ability to sleep with all his servants.

Being a Duke and businessman, Byakuya needed a trustworthy secretary, or assistant, and Shinji, being his childhood friend and someone he trusted, was a good choice for the job.

After they returned from the war, Shinji knew his brother had spent the small amount of money he received from their father, a baronet. Unemployed and with a family to sustain, Byakuya chose him to be his assistant.

He was starting to regret his decision.

"What?" He stopped the strawberry a few inches from his mouth. "Didn't you sleep with her?" He then chewed the fruit and spoke while eating. "Really, man? I feel sorry for you now."

"It seems you have not read The Times yet."

"Well… I stayed with Madam Lisa's version." He smirked maliciously. "Now tell me who is the unfortunate girl?"

Byakuya did not reply, looking back at his document. He was not reading it, however. The Duke was far more entranced on his memories of last night.

At first, right after the mind-blowing kiss, he was still thinking she was Hisana. That was when she told him her name. It did not come alone, but with a strong slap on his left cheek.

"_Hisana?"_

"_Hisana? I am not Hisana!" _She was breathing heavily. _"Lady Hisana is dead! I am Rukia, you pervert!"_

_He was dumbfounded. _

_Hisana was dead._

_No…_

_Hisana could not be dead. She was perfectly fine just the time before he left to the continent. How could this be another woman and not her?_

_They were simply identical._

_He stepped back and stared at her under the light the quarter moon provided him through the gray clouds. _

_No…_

_They were not identical. Not at all._

_Her eyes were violet, not midnight blue. Her bang was soft and less stubborn than Hisana's. Her lips were plump and soft. Her kiss shy and inexperienced._

_Then… If she was not Hisana, what was she doing in his bedroom?_

_Byakuya asked it. His voice was colder than usual. His face, unreadable. Her answer did not come, as her cheeks grew paler and she supported herself on the balcony sill. _

"_Answer me."_

_She remained silent and closed her eyes. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she gasped for air in middle of her spitting words._

"_My Lord… I think I am…" _

_And she fainted._

_Before she could fall to the floor, Byakuya pulled her to his arms and checked her pulse point. Weak. Her breath was just as evenly as if she was merely sleeping. Actually, she was barely breathing._

_Too far annoyed, Byakuya took her on his arms and placed her on his bed, executing the first idea that crossed his mind: tear her silky dress apart and loosen her corset. Placing one leg right beside of her hip, he worked on the piece of cloth when the door was subtle opened and someone entered the room._

"_Uncle Byakuya, I…"_

"Her name is Rukia," he broke from his reverie all of sudden.

"Hein? Rukia?" He touched his chin, pensively. "It's not a very common name."

"No. It is not," Byakuya replied. Indeed, he did not remember of seeing this name anywhere before. It was the first time he heard it and it was not a very suitable situation.

"And what are you going to do?" Shinji asked, finally sitting in a recommendable position. "I mean… Nothing happened between you and the girl, but everybody in London is talking about it right now. And it's not really a good thing for your or hers reputation."

Byakuya did not reply as soon as Hirako closed his mouth. He took his time and signed at the end of some papers, his assistant thought that was one of his agreements, and put it with some money inside an envelope.

After a few seconds in silence, Byakuya handed the envelope to him and rose up, decided to leave his study room.

"Make her the future Duchess."

**###**

The floor was almost completely cleaned when the latch sounded loudly. Rukia wiped her forehead and went to open the door. It was not needed though for Pesche did it first.

While she twisted the cloth, she would hear Pesche and somebody she could not see from where she was, talking in a low tone. Curiosity took over her, but Rukia merely continued her work. Whoever was there, was none of her business.

"Do you want some water?" She heard Pesche closing the door. His voice was excited and she could hear his laugh even before she could see his face.

Still facing the floor, she did not see who their guest was, but his voice sounded a little too familiar.

"Yeah, man! I'm thir—Rukia? Is that you? Really?"

At hearing her name, the petite maid looked up at two men and furrowed her brows. Of course it was her! As far as she was concerned, there was no other Rukia in the entire London, at least where she lived and also they knew each other. Why was he so surprised?

"Hm… I will get the water. Wait here, Lord Hirako," Pesche pointed at the internal chambers, leaving the entrance hall.

"Well…" Rukia placed the cloth back in the water bucket. "I can't see any other Rukia here, can you?"

Shinji opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He then smiled briefly and shook his head.

"Then the great Duke is screwed and that's the end of an unusual fairy tale…"

"Has someone here said the word Duke?" Rangiku came from the kitchen with his water. Pesche followed her, placing one hand on his forehead. Shinji did not need more to understand it would be a hell of a topic to discuss.

"Yes…" He smiled and winked at Rangiku, before swallowing the water. "I said it and I'm here at his request. Thank you, beautiful."

"Not my business…" Rukia picked up the water bucket and the squeegee, ready to leave the room.

"Exactly your business…" Pesche started.

"I am here to talk to you because he asked me to," Shinji completed.

"Did he say he would propose to her? Will he come here and kneel in front of her and ask our beautiful maid to be the mother of his children?" Rangiku asked clapping her hands happily.

Rukia closed her eyes. No. Impossible.

"Yes… and no." He laughed a little bit. Nervousness could be read on his face. "Not like this, but yes. He wants to purpose."

"What?" Rukia furrowed her brows even more. "Why?"

"Why? Is that really a question?" Her buxom friend crossed her arms at her chest indignantly. "He has ruined your reputation and…"

Rukia merely dismissed her lecture with one hand.

"Who cares about my reputation? Anyway, I am nothing and as soon as these people find another topic to make such a fuss about I will be nothing again. I am leaving."

"Rukiaaaaa…" Pesche called her name in an annoying tone. It caused the girl to sigh heavily and move her shoulders up and down, before looking at him sideways. "Listen to him, dear. For real."

"Right," she finally conceded, placing the cleaning utensils back on the floor.

"Well… To be honest…"

"You are always honest, Shinji."

He rolled his eyes. Would she listen to him or what?

"I am a bit surprised it's you. I mean… You and Byakuya?"

"Firstly, there is no Byakuya and me. Secondly, why are you so surprised? I was there as Lady Kyouraku's chaperone."

She narrowed her eyes briefly at seeing a big and mischievous smile outlining his lips.

"So why were you in his bedroom?"

Rangiku and Pesche exchanged brief and concerned glances that did not go unnoticed by Shinji, but that was not mentioned by him nonetheless.

"I was doing Momo's a favor. Just ask her," she replied as calmly as possible.

"Really?" His smile was big than ever. "According to the news you were almost naked and happily lying on his silky red sheets."

His commentary caused Rukia's cheeks to grow completely warm and red. She could barely believe what she was hearing.

"It did not happen that way!"

"You see, but that's how the entire London sees you now."

"I said I don't care."

"But the Duke cares. That's what I am saying," he retorted quickly and handed out a small envelope to her. "Here. Take it."

Frowning, Rukia looked at the golden envelope with a ducal sealing wax in the opening. It was a little bit plump, probably filled with something. Was it a letter? Or…

Curious, she opened it and took a brief look at its content. A good amount of pounds was placed there. Her jaw fell down. She could not believe her own eyes.

Looking at Rangiku and Pesche, she saw their friends with their faces covered, probably as much as perplexed as she was.

"What is it?" Rukia asked in a low tone.

"Well… I did not read, but I think it's to help you to de…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, knowing that he had said something wrong. "Well… Listen, there is a letter together. Read it and you will know…"

"No! Listen you!" Rukia approached him, swinging the envelope angrily in her right hand. "I will tell you exactly what you have to say to your arrogant Duke! And please, listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself!"

Shinji retreated two steps back, swallowing hard. Although he had an idea of what she would say, he did not like the idea of telling it to Byakuya later not even the tiniest bit.

**###**

A droplet of sweat ran down the Duke's chest when his sword clashed against his servant's. Shusuke stepped back and went against his master once again.

The training room was filled with the sounds of swords clashing, feet moving from one place to another in a deadly dance. The smell of sweat filled the air and _fear…_ For the first time, Shusuke retreated, afraid of cutting his master, but ended with Byakuya's blade on his throat nonetheless.

"I said to fight." He retreated, pointing his sword down.

"I am deeply sorry, Your Grace," the servant said, bowing his head.

"Stressed huh?" Shinji's voice echoed in the training room. Byakuya did not turn to see him, but knew his assistant was smiling widely.

"Leave," he said coolly, watching his servant placing the sword in a box and closing the door.

"Hey, what is this hellish face?" Shinji asked, looking back at the closed door.

Byakuya gave him no response, causing the blond man to stop smiling and look at him concerned. He picked up the sword and analyzed it shining under the dull light entering through the wide windows.

"Get it." He threw a silver glossy razor at him and watched as the man tried to catch it without hurting himself.

"Are you kidding me?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. "No protection?"

"Have you ever seen anyone wining a war with fake swords?"

"Are we at war? Again?"

No word came out from the raven-haired man as he merely went against his assistant. Shinji easily blocked the first attack. A few more followed the first, making the room get filled again with sounds of blade clashing against blade. Their movements almost looked like a dance, not as deadly as it seemed when he first entered the room, but still footwork was combined with dodges and advances. Shinji had no time to ask anything and when he tried, he almost got cut by Byakuya's sword.

Retreating, the Duke pointed his weapon down.

"What's wrong with you? You almost made me lose my head."

As expected, he received no apology. Byakuya merely walked away and filled a glass with water. Shinji, in turn, grabbed the towel and dried his forehead, while waiting an answer that did not come.

"What do you mean by war?"

"Love is dead."

It seemed everybody chose that few months to suddenly die. His grandfather, Hisana and now Love.

"Oh…" He closed his mouth, speechless. It took a moment or so for him to be able to say anything. "It explains a lot…

…Did they kill him?"

A nod. That was all the response he got. Shinji sighed. The only man who could help them was dead.

"Good. They fucking killed him. Now we are fucked up."

Byakuya made no objections to Shinji's choice of words. He was right. They were _completely _fucked up_. _The war was over, but France and England were not in good terms yet and once they were investigating crimes of war, he doubt it would be anytime soon.

Love was just spying for them, once the Duke could not do it himself. Locked inside the New Gate prison, he was, together with Hanatarou, responsible for delivering weekly reports.

Well… He would not do it anymore.

"And now?"

"I will solve it by myself."

"How?" Shinji asked while swallowing water.

"It is none of your business."

"Oookay, Your Grace." Shinji shut his mouth. He knew that Byakuya was not acting this way because of him, but because he did not trust his own servants.

No one could ever blame him. The whole society knew Love was a filth bastard. None of them knew he was a soldier working for the Crown.

Someone had betrayed the Duke.

That was serious. On Shinji's words: _fucking serious._

"And she?"

A smile blossomed on the blond man's lips.

"I think you should marry Lady Soi Fong."

Still quiet, Byakuya shot his coldest glare.

"You really like the difficult things." Shinji sighed and sat down on the big wooden table placed near the wall.

"Explain yourself."

"Well…" He cupped his own chin. "She said no."

"No?" Byakuya was surprised, though his voice and expression remained emotionless.

"Well… She used exactly these words: '_You tell that arrogant Duke that I am not interested in him. Besides, if that pervert wants me as his wife he should come here and ask it himself, instead of sending a servant'._ You see, Byakuya, she called me servant. A fucking servant!"

If Byakuya were inclined to smiles, he would have smiled at her courage and poisoned words towards Shinji. The woman was really bold. However, she called him arrogant! What the hell did she still want from him? Tons of jewelry and an announcement in The Times?

Every and any woman in that court would gladly accept his proposal. Rather: they would kill themselves to be in her place. Did she want more?

"Have you given her the money?"

"Oh, of course." Shinji placed the envelope on the table. It was filled and closed. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Was this quantity insufficient to her? Before his silence, the blond man smiled widely and continued, "Well… If you want, I can tell you in what place she said you should put it."

The blond man watched Byakuya's expression carefully. Though his emotionless face did not betray him, Shinji knew he was shocked. Chuckling a bit, he swallowed some water before continuing.

"Of course she has never said such words. Rukia is a lady after all. But she did say to throw it at your face."

He narrowed his eyes a bit more. _Throw his money at his face… _Right. He was trying to kindly compensate her for ruining her reputation and she was acting childishly towards him.

God had sent him a hell of a wife.

"Wow man, you should know better the kind of woman you carry to your bed. And if I may say, Rukia should have stayed far away from yours."

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah… She's a maid. Actually, a preceptor. Momo's friend. If you did not know she was here yesterday as Soi Fong's gentlewoman."

Byakuya was silent. He was far too stunned with this amount of information. Of course he did not know she was there as Soi Fong's chaperone. How could he? She was finely dressed and was in line to his appraisal and mainly he mistook her for…

"Momo said she was doing her a favor when she came to your bedroom, but I don't think so."

Silence was the only response he got. But Byakuya believed the same. She was actually doing something else he could not figure until the present moment.

"Rukia is not this kind of girl. Anything she does, she does not keep secrets. I mean… I bet she was hiding from somebody..."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."

"Huh? How do you know?"

He recalled how the man looked at her the whole night and how she seemed to want to escape from him.

"Does he continue to stalk her?" He asked touching his chin, but at getting no response from Byakuya, he hurried to explain. "Ah, you were out when it happened. A few years ago, he arrived at _Brooks's_ with his nose broken. Rukia beat his ass after he tried to hm… force her… You know, he was drunk."

Yes. He knew. It sound exactly like something Grimmjow would do. It was not the first time he was beaten by someone after trying to spend his night with any random girl in the streets.

"Hm… I have to go. I have lots of things to solve on New Gate," Shinji said as he rose up from his seat. He headed to the door, but stopped halfway and looked at the Duke over his shoulder. "Do you know how they killed him?"

"His heart raced. He could not breathe. Poison," Byakuya said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?"

"I do not."

"Well… Grimm will know." He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Can I take one of your horses?"

"You may take Shuuhei with you."

"Ah… Better no. You know, I don't like your coachman. He is weird." He then smiled briefly. "And to be honest, it would be awkward to walk around with a man with a 69 tattoo on his cheek. I mean… People will talk and I like how girls think I am completely masculine."

_Neither do I, _Byakuya thought to himself as Shinji's laugh died in the corridor and he was left alone in the silence of his training room.

**###**

Rukia flipped her dresses one by one, choosing one to wear that night. By her side, Rangiku tried to reason with her.

"Think closely, Rukia… If you marry him, you will have tons of dresses to wear. Have you thought about it? I mean… You can wear anything you want and people will follow you… You will become a symbol."

"I am engaged. Can't all of you understand it?"

She rolled her eyes. She did not want to become a duchess. A symbol or whatever Rangiku dreamed of. Rukia merely wanted to get that notebook, set Ichigo free and live her life with him. Was it so difficult to understand?

Getting the dull dress she wanted to wear in the previous night, she placed it right beside her bed. That night she would accompany Lady Mashiro at Lady and Lord Schiffer's Ball.

"Yes, we can… But…"

"No buts, Rangiku. He tried to buy me with his money."

"You can't know," she pleaded. "Perhaps she was trying to compensate you for last night."

"You heard Shinji!"

"Shinji knows nothing, darling! You know it," she tried. "I mean if not for the dresses for his good looks?" She laughed. "Seriously. You should just… Just give it a thought."

"Don't listen to her, Rukia," Pesche stuck his tongue out. "But think about Ichigo… If you marry the Duke and find the notebook, they will free him. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Good, and what do I do then? Get divorced to marry him? Do you think he would still want me if I marry another man?"

"Well… You could try."

"No way. I will get this notebook, but I won't marry him. I can't…"

"That's the easiest way to free Ichigo, Rukia. That's what we are saying. You alone is weak, but if you have a Duke wit— Rangiku's voice was muffled by a sonorous noise.

Silence filled the bedroom. Then, a sound that was like a slap echoed in the room. _Nell… _All of them exchanged worried glances. They could hear their friend gasping.

Alarmed, Rukia grabbed her skirt and left the room. With Rangiku and Pesche following her, she went downstairs and opened the double doors of the living room quickly just to find the face of the turquoise-haired girl reddened.

The Count Gilga and Nelliel were arguing in a very disrespectful way. He was handling a piece of paper, which seemed to be a letter, and screaming indecorously at her. Meanwhile, she was retreating two steps back, touching her warm face.

Rukia gaped. Did he have… the audacity to...? To hit her? What the hell was happening there?

"What is it? A letter from your lover, you fucking bitch!"

"Please, let me explain," Nelliel begged with her soft crying voice. "You're mad at me without any reason."

"Are you underestimating me, whore?"

Rukia widened her eyes as he said the word _whore._ Nelliel gasped, wiping her tears away. She was still holding her face and Rukia could affirm she was in pain. How did he dare to touch her? He had treated her like a piece of trash!

"Why are you crying? I'm the only one hurt here."

Then, Rukia noticed his reddish face. Did Nelliel punch him? Did she have the courage to do it?

"Look at my face. I have never been hit by a woman before. Who do you think you are? You hurt me! Rather: you hurt my honor and stained my name!" He said and his anger was almost palpable. She moved frontward but stopped when she saw Nelliel clenching her fists and hissing venomously.

"What honor? You don't have one."

The fury took control of all his body and before he could realize it, he raised his hand to hit Nelliel's delicate face. Nevertheless, it found another surface. Rukia's hand, precisely.

"What do you think you are doing? Have you lost your mind, Count?"

Rukia asked while still holding his right hand. Nelliel was behind her and her mouth was opened as she glanced at them in shock.

"What do you think you are doing, girl?"

"Protecting my friend!"

"Protecting from whom? You should protect yourself from her poison. Have you seen it?" He asked shaking the paper. Rukia could recognize Ichigo's horrible calligraphy. "That whore has been receiving amounts of it from your groom! What do you think now?"

Rukia glanced back and found the big beautiful brown eyes from her friend wet. By Nell's expression she knew it was true. Nnoitra was being sincere and it hurt her. It was painful to know that during all those months, Ichigo was exchanging letters with Nell, not her. She had been so worried about him and...

No. Nell was her friend and no matter what Nnoitra had no right to hurt her. To make her feel bad.

"Tell her, Nelliel. Tell her the truth."

"I'm sorry, Rukia! Ichigo sent me that message because he was worried about you and-"

"You fucking bitch, why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying! Rukia I..."

"I don't care," Rukia interrupted them. "You hurt her and I won't let you..."

"Get out of my way, little bitch," he said and pushed her aside abruptly, making her stagger over her shoes. Furiously, he tried to reach Nelliel, but quickly Rukia grabbed his right arm and twisted it back.

Nnoitra groaned in anger and tried to pull away, but Rukia used her foot to make him kneel. Her high heels were placed in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"You will not touch her," she said, pronouncing each word slowly, trying to make her point as clear as possible.

Nnoitra tried to use his left arm effortlessly. He felt breathless as she pressed the tip of her shoes in his flesh and needed to use his arm to prevent himself from falling to the floor. He could feel her contorting his right arm until it almost reached his neck.

"If you try or even think of hurt her again I will kill you."

"Rukia!" Nelliel cried out. "Please don't break his arm!"

"This man hurt you and you still want to protect him!" she said and forced Nnoitra's arm a little bit.

"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you. He doesn't worth it."

The Count gritted his teeth, cursing both under his breath.

"Fucking bitches!"

"I did not hear your apology, my noble lord."

Rukia was still holding his arm tightly. He looked for another way to free himself, but she gave him no opportunity.

"Free him, Rukia. I don't want to see you hurt later."

"Do as the bitch commanded," he said ironically. "Or you will get hurt after."

"I'm still deaf for your sick words, my lord. Please let's try again."

"Let me out and I..."

"Promise you won't hurt her anymore."

"I won't."

"Say that you promise."

"Never."

"Can I break your arm then?" she asked while contorting it even more, now in a very harsh way until it made a sonorous crack.

"No, please!" he begged, his tone low and full of pain. "Damn bitch. I won't hurt her and that's all. I won't promise. Now, let me out."

"Good, good boy," she said as she loosened her tight over his arm.

From his kneeling position, Nnoitra could not help but feel ashamed. He had been beaten by a woman. A petite woman.

_That whore!_

"Touch me again and I'll kill you," he hissed angrily.

"Done. And I make mine your words. If you touch her again I'll kill you."

But Nnoitra did not hear her words and as soon as he stood up, he pulled Nelliel away, saying he did not need her help. He closed the gap between him and Rukia, preventing her to leave the room and grabbed her left arm, squeezing it a bit. She panted.

"You bitch! Do not never ever try to shame me again," he said, nailing the flesh of her arm. "Are we agreed?"

He knew he would leave her arm sore and a bright, mischievous smile graced his lips. He grabbed her other arm and did the same, tightening as hard as he could. He saw, with a sick satisfaction, Rukia biting her bottom lip and struggling a sonorous gasp. He knew she was about to send him to hell when she smiled a bit and surprised him, "Of course my lord."

"Good, good girl," He said, almost sad for having no reason to hurt her anymore. He shook her hard and pushed her back, this time making sure she would fall to the ground noisily. Then, thoroughly satisfied, he left the house with a naughty smile gracing his lips.

**###**

Byakuya placed the last document inside a drawer when he saw a fine and golden calligraphy. Looking carefully, he quickly identified it as an invitation for a Ball.

That night, the Countess of Middlesex, Orihime Schiffer would promote a Ball in her house. The last one before retiring to her country house. And of course to make a last attempt to get a good match for her friend and protected, Tatsuki Arizawa, who was still single.

Byakuya admitted she was not ugly. Actually, she was beautiful and he found quite funny and interesting her strong behavior.

She was twenty and single. Certainly, it was scandalous for her father and family, but the petite woman seemed not to care. She said once, _"I'm not looking for a husband to control my life, but for a man who can help me and live with me, respecting me. And if he wants, love me as I am. Or not love me. Love is a thing for women. Only the stupid ones."_

Her improper comment at a dinner party made all the men laugh and the ladies glance at her horrified. The countess started to talk about love and how it was an important factor to build a good and lasting relationship. His husband, the Count Ulquiorra begged her in a not very delicate way to stop talk and added his usual _woman_ at the end of the sentence.

For outsiders it might have seemed a gross and disrespect way to treat a wife, but Byakuya and the others around the table knew they loved each other and it was his own way to speak to anyone. He was cold and most of time, quiet. He rarely spoke — different from his wife, who seemed to always have a stupid comment to make.

To be honest, he was not in the mood to make an apparition and if he could choose, he would rather stay at home. However, as soon as Shinji was back from New Gate, he sent him a note.

It did not say too much, but enough to him.

_Lady Kuna now has a new chaperone to accompany her tonight._

Tonight could only mean Lady Schiffer's Ball. And if she would be there, he would too.

**###**

If she could choose a word to define the night, it would be irritant. It seemed that from night to day, she was the new talk of the town. She could swear she was more famous than the Queen herself. But not. Being who she was, Rukia was almost sure they saw her as an aberration.

From where she was, right away from everybody, hiding close to a column, she could hear just a few comments about her. Lords and matrons, and of course young ladies, mentioned her — and now they knew her name once Mashiro told everyone who she was. And she did it so proudly, Rukia felt like killing the girl for being more stupid and innocent than she was herself — at least nine of ten words they spoke.

Of course it was annoying, but she pretended she was not even there. She pretended it was not with her. And that it did not concern her. And, in fact, it did not.

Mashiro was now sliding on the dance floor with her groom. Count Kensei Muguruma was a little bit impatient with the girl, but Rukia doubted any other man would ever treat her better than him.

Her heart was pure, but her head was lost. She lived in another place than Earth. In fact, Rukia found it beautiful. A mix of kindness and confusion, but that did not prevent her from being one of the cutest and good hearted ladies she had ever met.

Once concentrated on her pupil, the chatter seemed far and far away from her. She was now watching the beautiful couples sliding from one place to another in the Ballroom. The profusion of colors and the middle agitated music captured her attention and for a couple of minutes it seemed she was in another planet, so pleasant it was.

She even dared to smile slightly, closing her eyes for a brief moment to enjoy that peaceful moment the most. Nevertheless, too soon the silence was gone and the chatter became too louder again. People stopped dancing and she was forced to look at what was happening.

Her eyes grew as bigger as saucers.

Her breath stopped on her throat.

_The Duke of Somerset! _

_The Duke Byakuya Kuchiki!_

Someone spoke. From her place, Rukia could barely see him. But a few seconds went by (that seemed like centuries) until he walked towards her and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

**A/N – Again another big chapter. I know. And they didn't even had a real interaction. I'm sorry, but it's needed for the future development. Rest assured they'll meet more often in the next chapters. **

**I'm also aware that some details are missing in this chapters, the reason is why I'll develop them further in the upcoming chapters.**

**If someone asks why Hirako Shinji and not Renji... It's because I loooooooooooove Shinji, he's funny and awesome. But no, that's not the reason. It's because I needed someone who could confront Byakuya and in my opinion, Renji is not that suitable... Funny? Yes, but not the kind of relationship I had in mind.**

**Jasmine, darling it's not going to be a forced marriage story and I hope you don't mind **** But I assure you all it's not for a reason, not because I'm trying to make it different or something like this.**

**Most of the historical information you have seen in the last chapter and in this one are real. I got them from google and some historical books. And just to let you know, **_Brooks's is a real gentlemen's club in London. It's open since 1764. _

**I think that's all.**

**Hope you don't mind reviewing this chapter again. **

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	3. A Very Unpleasant Night

**Hi again xD**

**I'm here to say "I've finally finished all my college exams and I've done great on them all. It means from now on I'll have more time to write this and my other fanfics.**

**Thanks to each one of you who took your time to review the previous chapter. **(Peru, Red Cr0w, Lilith's Heart, Guest, PAMILA DE CASTRO, aria, vicky73, , Guest, bxrfan, Yuukinna, DRUON, ReckoningDay, Jasmine, L, LuciL06, silverqueen, seras3791). **I truly loved each one of them and I have to say I'm disappointed I cannot reply one by one, but that's life. Rest assured they are all in my heart. I still couldn't reply all your reviews, but now that my classes are finished and I only have to work, I'll find more time to reply them, okay?**

_**Ludmilla, shut the hell up. I love you, bitch!**_

**Again, this chapter isn't ****betaed****, so you know… **

**Some words you may not know:**

Perra means bitch/whore. It's actually is female dog in Spanish, but it also has a bad meaning.

Desgraciado means bastard.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

**Warnings: Will contain at times; violence, sexual, drugs and historical references, coarse language, and possibly OCCness.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. A Very Unpleasant Night**

* * *

"_Dear diary, today I discovered that if anything can go worse, it will surely go worse."_

As soon as the meaning of his words reached her, Rukia blinked a few times. _What?_

"Excuse me?"

"May I have this dance?" he asked one more time, his hand still outstretched. His face and intonation denounced nothing, but it seemed he did not like repeating himself.

And of course he did not.

He was a Duke and Dukes do not have to ask twice. They do not even have to ask. Damsels dream of dancing with them before they can be asked. Rukia was not a damsel, therefore she had no right to want it (and she would not, neither would he).

Looking around, she found all eyes on them. Matrons, ladies, lords and even the hosts. She could swear there were no single pair of eyes focused on anything else. The musicians were not playing anymore and complete and haunting silence filled the Ballroom.

She then lowered her eyes to his outstretched hand. His big and male hand, the same that touched her last night… _that…_ Her cheeks flushed. She did not mean to think about it at that exactly time, but she could not help it.

Of course, she did not dare to look up, already conscious of what she would find. If she could choose, she would rather continue hidden behind that pillar, far away from him and any attention he could bring to her.

But refusing him also meant bringing more attention to her. And to Lady Mashiro.

It caused her stomach to sink a little bit.

Both actions would bring all eyes to her until the end of the night. And none of them were good. Not at all. Besides, she could not spoil Mashiro's night.

She had no choice, right?

With a sigh of defeat, Rukia placed her hand on his and let the Duke guide her to the center of the Ballroom. Silence was still their companions as they stopped in front of each other and it only found its end when several pairs joined them and the music flowedin the space.

To Rukia's displease, the dance was not as fast as she wanted. Right, she was in London, not in the countryside where the kind of music she liked to dance was played in parties. She would have to stay with that one which steps were more formal and slow. To be honest, it was not the velocity of the dance that bothered her, but the fact that it did not allow her to change partner not even once.

Gladly, it was only one dance after all.

"Pardon me, Your Grace," she started as she moved around him, placingher hand again on his. "I did not understand why you chose me instead of all those beautiful girls here."

Byakuya looked at her as if it was the most obvious question he had ever heard.

"Because I wanted to."

The arrogance and certaintyprinted on his tone caused Rukia to bite her bottom lip.

"That is not what you wanted to ask, however," he pointed looking at her. His eyes did not show any emotion, as if he was not even curious. And Rukia doubted he could ever be.

"Nothing," she replied, moving gracefully around him. She had no reasons to ask him why. What was the point of knowing his reasons to propose when she had already refused?

"You are lying."

"I am n—

"You would ask why I did propose to you."

"You are not even going to ask if you are right."

"I know I am right."

Rukia opened her mouth to reply, but no word came out. Was he serious? He did not look arrogant, he was arrogant! How could that man so sure of himself be the dream of so many girls? Did they have no brain? Aren't they capable of think?

"The answer is because I wanted to," he replied as calmly as possible, making her spin around twice to get her by the hand. This time Rukia got close to him, more than was proper and the dance etiquette allowed. He did not let her step away, however.

From his distance, they could speak without being heard. But those people did not need to hear their conversation to formulate millions of filth theories.

She felt her heart racing by such proximity. Rukia knew he would not try anything – he could not – but she could not help but feel uneasy. The mere fact she could not read his eyes, or his face – in fact no emotion on his face. Was he even human? – only increased such feeling. Trying to move away would be of no use, he would not allow her neither.

Before she could even notice it, she was almost squeezing his hand, which was not in the dance etiquette and very impolite. Looking up, she found his inquisitive stare upon her, and to be honest, she found it more than invasive. To get rid of the discomforting silence and his unwanted attention, she started.

"Weren't you concerned about your reputation?"

"I am a Duke, Lady Rukia," he replied. "People will talk about me even if I do not give them any reason to."

His words caused her to stay quiet for a moment, merely allowing the soft music fulfill her ears as they slid together in the Ballroom. When she was ready to open her mouth to reply, the music suddenly stopped and they had to part ways.

Bowing dutifully, Rukia did not thank him for the dance and started moving to return to her place, when he held her hand and pulled her to him.

"I did not allow you to go."

"Huh?" Her eyes popped open.

"Stay for one more dance."

"It is not…" She opened her mouth to give her rehearsed answer. But Rangiku's words reached her at the same time, making her shut her lips together.

Oh God!

She nodded her acceptance and let him guide her once again in another dance. It was as slow as the other, but Rukia did not care. He stayed quiet for a moment and she could only enjoy the soft music. She did not dare to look at those people, already knowing what she would find.

The petite lady also did not look at his eyes, afraid of what she could find there. She stayed looking at their feet moving together in the dance. He danced decently, but it was the minimum anyone could expect from a Duke. As for she, dancing was natural for her and it was not a problem at all.

"Weren't you concerned about your reputation?" He repeated her question, causing her to look up immediately.

"Pardon me?"

"Why did you refuse my proposal?"

"Were you concerned about my reputation then, Your Grace?"

He did not answer, but the way his eyes narrowed slightly gave her all she wanted to know. And it told her to not play that kind of game.

"I am a maid," Rukia started, this time looking at him. Her arched eyebrows gave her a defiant look. "Why would I care about my reputation? People will talk about me even if I don't give them any reason to."

"That is not your only reason."

"Can you read minds, Your Grace?"

"No," he replied simply. "You are easy to read."

Rukia bit her bottom lip once again. Why did he have to be so persistent? Couldn't he simply accept her answer and leave her alone? Before she could even get a hold of herself, these words left her lips.

"What do you still want? Can't you accept "no" as an answer?" Looking at his narrowed eyes, she opened her eyes in shock. "I am so sor—

"No," he cut her off. "People never say no to me and if they do, as you did, I want to know the reason."

This time she bit her bottom lip fiercely to hold her answer. It was not easy, though.

"Speak honestly, as you did when you spoke to my assistant."

"I can't. People here…"

"I thought you did not care about their opinion."

"No. In fact I don't care about their opinion…" She sighed contently, noticing it was the end of the second dance. "Neither yours. Can you let me go now?"

"No."

Both fell silent as he held her hand between his tightly. It was not sufficient to hurt her, though. As some other couples joined them in the ballroom, Byakuya could hear people talking about her in a mocking tone. And about him as if he was crazy.

They were about to dance, when a servant finely dressed approached them and opened a trail with a paper for him. Byakuya took it and read quickly, crumpling it between his fingers.

Curiosity took over Rukia as he nodded his head lightly. His eyes, however, denounced nothing and she wondered if any emotion had ever touched them. Freeing her, he approached the servant and murmured something she could not hear through the music and some laughs echoing in the Ballroom.

"Excuse me, my Lady," he said in a low tone, bowing before her.

Even feeling curious about his sudden departure, Rukia thanked the heavens to be left alone. She walked back to her place, but before she could go far away, a big and skinny hand held her wrist tightly.

"Hello, maid."

Looking up, Rukia found the ugliest face she had ever seen and the one she did not want to see any more in her life.

"Count Nnoitra."

**###**

Displease was written all over his face as he marched towards the inner rooms. The paper, whose calligraphy was careless and rough, still lay on his hands, crumpled and partially torn on the signature.

When the Duke finally opened the door, he was already composed and his face was back to its normal stoicism. Nobody could ever say it had ever been different.

Inside the room, four men waited him as he previously asked the servant. Renji wore a bored expression; Ulquiorra remained as expected from him, stoic; Urahara drank brandy and Shinji wore his usual annoying smile. All of them remained standing while on the ottoman a gorgeous dark-skinned woman was lying. Smiling, she turned to him and took the glass from her husband's hand.

"Finished with your Duchess, Little Byakuya?" She held his cold look while sipping the drink lightly. Then a mischievous smile took over her lips.

Byakuya remained silent watching her smirk growing bigger by the second. Shinji then looked at the Duchess and also smiling, replied.

"I'm afraid, Your Grace, the girl doesn't want him."

"What?" Yoruichi almost chocked. "No? She said no?"

Shinji nodded his head.

"Well…" The Duke Urahara also seat on the ottoman beside his wife. He opened his white fan and spoke between a fake smile. "The girl is whether crazy or has got some nuts."

"I like her!" Yoruichi decided, giving the glass to her husband and taking his fan. They were a pretty weird couple. Instead of her carry a fan, he did it. But only innocent people could not say it was a weapon. The Duke always carried it with him, besides his walking stick. It was a bit strange to see him on the streets or even in a Ball. Always dressed very formally and carrying such weird items.

"You don't even know her," Shinji reasoned.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Gentleman, can one of you lighten up my life and tell me what I am doing here instead of dancing with my husband?"

"It certainly does not include discussing the Duke's private life," Ulquiorra spoke for the first time.

"Little Byakuya and Little Ulquiorra are no fun anymore," Yoruichi complained, pouting.

"Love is dead," Byakuya announced, cutting off the Duchess. "His assassin committed suicide tonight."

Silence filled the room for a good amount of time. None of them spoke anything while looking at one another. However, the exchanged looks denounced the nervousness of the moment.

Shinji looked less apprehensive, but even so, he was surprised with the new information. Not to mention he did not expect Byakuya to share such information with all of them. Nevertheless, all of them were in the War and were partners back then, it was just natural to tell them, right?

"And what do we do?"

Byakuya remained silent. It was not needed words; everybody knew what they should do.

"We have to finish the translation of the book," Urahara spoke seriously for the first time.

"We first need..."

Renji's sentence was cut in the middle by a strong knock on the wall. All of them frowned, but paid no attention nonetheless. Cautious, all of them merely nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"Well…" Yourichi started but another sound interrupted them. "We can reunite later and discuss it."

The sound of something like a metal object cut her midst of her sentence again. Rolling her cat-like eyes, the Duchess, merely spoke annoyed.

"It seems a very enthusiastic couple is in need of a bedroom!" After a very brief laugh, she continued, "But it has to be soon, we have to decide everything before we depart to the countryside."

The five of them agreed and left the study room. Byakuya was the only one left behind. His only companion was the noise coming from the other room.

Anyone could say it was a passionate couple looking for a better place, but he was not so sure. When he heard a gasp and swear-word he decided to interrupt whatever was happening.

The Duke knew that voice.

**###**

They started dancing. This time, for Rukia's deeply relief, they could change partners. It took a while before they could meet again.

She could not be more grateful. But at the same time, his grayish and mad eyes did not left her and it caused her anxiousness to grow at new levels.

"My _Perra_ is finally back…" The count spoke in Spanish, as their hands met again.

"_Desgraciado _Count," she replied also using her native language. "Can you speak in English?"

"Why?" he continued, but did not do as she asked. Spanish still filled his angry lines. His eyes were so filled with hatred, Rukia could feel her spine growing cold.

"Because it not polite," she replied, smiling sweetly. None of her lines were in Spanish anymore. "Also, don't you care about your reputation? Dancing with a maid… I thought…"

"Are you only satisfied with a Duke?"

"It is not…" Rukia tried, but stopped at the same time. Arguing with Nnoitra was inutile. It would lead them nowhere.

"Who do you think you are, _perra?"_ He held her hand and asked before she could change partners as expected.

Rukia looked at her surroundings. For the first time, she wanted the Duke was closer. If he could keep her for a third dance, Nnoitra would probably never get closer to her. Well… maybe he would… The Count was so mad she did not doubt he could take her from him without warnings.

The Duke was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, she noticed how those people looked at her. She could almost read in their stared. _Firstly dancing with a Duke and now with a Count, who does she think she is?_

"A maid," she replied as soon as gave up on the Duke.

_Never mind, I can handle it by myself._

"No," Nnoitra replied, crushing her fingers between his. It did not pull any reaction from Rukia. And even if he could say she was in pain, he knew she would never say it loud.

_That bitch!_

"How dare you?" He spoke a little louder and this time in English. "How dare you to humiliate me, bitch?"

This time Rukia did not hold back any words and spoke everything that was in her mind. Her tone, however, was composed.

"You are the only one here humiliating yourself, Count."

Furious, Nnoitra grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of them Ballroom. Every pair in the Ballroom stopped dancing and looked at them, stupefied. Some ladies placed their hands on their mouths and some others merely smiled. But none of them, be it woman or man, tried to help her.

Aware that a sudden movement could yank stronger reactions, she let the Count pull her with him. The only person who tried to do something, was the Lady Schiffer, but before she could do anything, they were out of their line of sight.

Soon enough, he opened a door and thrust Rukia inside it. With the force of his movement, he caused her to bump against a big table. The silverware fell to the floor, reaching the wooden surface with an audible tinkling.

She noticed that every furniture inside the room was covered with a white blanket.

_Unused, _her mind processed. _Clever Count._ No one would ever look for them there and he could do anything that pleased him.

_So do I, _she smiled assuming a defensive posture.

"Perra," he called. His smile growing bigger and bigger. He was back to Spanish again. "Let me explain a few things."

"Explain what?" Rukia replied. And now she did not care about using Spanish too.

"Show some respect or else I tell your beloved Duke what you wanted from him."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Then she closed her eyes briefly and spoke. Her voice as cold as she could.

"You won't and you know why?" She did not give him time to reply. "Because if you do, everyone here in this Ballroom will know that the Great Count Nnoitra Gilga was beaten by a wo—

Before she could even finish her sentence, her throat was crushed between his long fingers.

"In your place I would apologize, perra."

Rukia choked, but remained silent. Her eyes shone defiantly.

"I did not hear your apology, perra."

_And you won't._

A few tears left her eyes, touching her chin and his gloved hands, but no word left her lips. She was in pain, true, but she would never apologize. Breathing was a little difficult, but the Count did not lose his grip over her.

"I am waiting."

Rukia opened her lips, but no sound came out. Nnoitra then released his grip a little bit. Satisfaction was over his eyes and face as he expected her apologies. Even if he had not heard it yet, it sounded like the sweetest symphony.

_A primal music._

"Go fuck yourself, Count."

He barely had time to process what she had said when he felt it. An excruciating pain between his legs.

Rukia seized the opportunity of his moment of delight and wait of her apologies to hit him for good. She saw, as happy as if it was the best day of her life, pain dominating his face and body while he contorted himself to ease the bad feeling.

The grimace of pain he wore a few seconds ago was gone and one of hatred took over it. He released her for good this time, pushing her hard against the wooden furniture. Her back met it sonorously. Rukia felt breathless and for a moment, the pain was so unbearable she could not see anything. It gave Nnoitra time to raise his hand to slap her across the face.

Nonetheless, before he could do anything the door swung open and a deep voice filled the room.

"I warn you no to do it, Count Gilga."

**###**

Both of them quickly averted their attention from each other to where the voice came. Closing the door, the Duke Byakuya Kuchiki was looking at them. His face was composed and the same could be told of his voice.

"Move away, Count."

Nnoitra smiled, but did not lower his hand nonetheless.

"And what? What are going to do, Duke Kuchiki?"

"Are you really willing to try?"

For Rukia's complete surprise, the Count this time lowered his hand and retreated two steps, still looking at the Duke. His face also denounced nothing, but Rukia could say his blood boiled inside his veins.

Hatred could be seen on his eyes. It caused a shiver to run up Rukia's spine. Slowly, Nnoitra walked to the door. Everyone could say he was uneasy and to be honest, the girl could not understand his demeanor. He was not the type to follow orders.

Was the Duke so scary? Or there was something else?

His hand was placed on the doorknob, when Byakuya spoke one more time.

"Apologize."

"What?"

"I do not like repeating myself, Count."

"I won't."

"If you do not apologize by yourself, I will make sure you do it."

By his corporal reaction, Rukia could say he was ready to kill the man in front of him. As for the Duke, his eyes never left hers. He was not even worried about Nnoitra's grimaces. It seemed he was not even there. What kind of man was he?

"I am sorry, Lady Rukia," he said. But in his eyes, it was what he said _It will never stay this way, perra._

As for she, Rukia replied on her own way, _I make your words mine, Count._

The Count left and silence filled the room. The Duke continued to look at Rukia. The fact she could not even guess the meaning of such stare bothered her. He was so cold, so formal it was very annoying.

_What kind of woman would like to marry such man? _

Lowering her own eyes, she bit her bottom lip and sighed.

He did not break the silence.

And he would not.

It seemed he was waiting her to say something first.

And it would not happen.

_Never._

Sighing again, Rukia raised her eyes and looking straightly at him, she also walked to the door. Of course she did not leave, for he held her arm and said.

"I did not say you could leave."

**###**

Her heavy eyelids were pressed together for a quite long time. Such reaction did not go unnoticed by the Duke, who analyzed the little bruises on her porcelain skin.

"He has hurt you," he stated, lifting his eyes to her violet orbs. Rukia's orbs grew bigger as saucers. She looked back at her arms and noticed the red marks there. It was not aching, but even so they did not attract attention in a good way.

Quickly, she removed her hands from his, putting some distance between them. Walking was a little bit painful. Her back was sore and she wanted to badmouth Nnoitra for getting her off guard. Actually, she wanted to badmouth herself for thinking he would not do anything because they were surrounded by so many people.

_Silly me._

_Damn Nnoitra._

"Why did he hurt you?" the Duke asked, breaking the silence. His voice was icy, colder than before. The courtesy contained in their dancing moment was gone and now the ice of his voice was also touching his eyes.

Rukia felt cornered by his sudden question and pressed her lips together. Nothing would leave her mouth. Not let out her pain, let alone to answer his question.

Her life was not of his concern.

"What is your relationship with Count Gilga?" He pressed, clearly displeased with her lack of response.

"I am sorry, Your Grace, but it's none of…"

She could not finish her sentence, for two knocks on the door caught their attention.

"May I?" A sweet voice followed an orange head appearing through the double doors. Rukia recognized the woman as the host. The woman did not wait their permission – of course, it was her home – and entered the room.

"Are you okay, Lady Rukia?" she asked in the same sweet tone. A caring smile followed her lines. "I have been looking for you since Count Nnoitra arrested you from the Ballroom. The mansion is very big, so I wasn't able to find you before. I am sorry."

To say Rukia was stunned with her apology would be an understatement. Was the Countess really apologizing?

"I am…"

"Don't bother… I am glad Lord Kuchiki found you first." She smiled again.

_I am not, _she spoke to herself. It was a lie, of course. She asked the heavens to meet him again since Nnoitra took her for a dance, but of course she would never say it loud.

"Are you okay?" The Countess walked to her, taking her hands between hers. "I am pleased to meet you, Lady Rukia."

"Yes, I am," She did her best to force the corner of her lips to force a smile, but she was too tired to even that. It ended like a mere suggestion then.

"She is not," Byakuya answered for her.

His sudden response caused Rukia to narrow her eyes a little bit. He was not even paying attention to her, focused on Orihime instead.

"Oh…" Her mouth stayed opened in shock for a brief moment. "Did he hurt you? Is he jealous because you are going to marry Lord Kuchiki?"

"I am fine!" Rukia replied a little bit louder. "And I am–

"Wait here, Lady Rukia," she said walking to the door. "I am going to get some medicine and take a better look at at you!"

She did not wait for a response and left them alone in the room. Byakuya knew Orihime for too long, to know she was not only going to get some remedies, but also tell her husband how mean Lord Gilga was to Lady Rukia. Of course somebody would possibly hear and spoke to some others and so on.

Decided to avoid more confusion that night, he walked to the exit.

"Follow me."

Rukia stayed exactly where she was. She blinked, confused.

"I said follow me."

"What are you going to do?" she asked as they crossed the empty corridor towards an unknown place.

He did not reply and it only caused her to grow even more confused. They continued to walk in a slow pace, due to Rukia's back. The duke did not seem displeased, however. She wondered if they would return to the Ballroom, even though the path seemed a little bit different. When they finally reached a gate, Rukia understood.

"Wait here."

She did not have time to speak for he left. From where she was, she could see a few carriages placed in a big patio. The snow was falling slowly; a few snowflakes reached the floor and touched the horses, whose big ears moved quickly to prevent them to stay on their pelage. Some of them hit their hooves against the paving stone to keep their temperature.

Looking at the poor animals caused her pain to slowly fade away and before long he was he was back. A black and huge _Brougham carriage_ stopped in front of them. It had a golden ducal coat of arms printed on it. The two black horses that pulled the carriage also moved their ears quickly.

"My coachman will take you home."

"But I…"

"I do not take _no_ as a response."

"But I am here as Lad…"

"I do not remember watching you with her tonight," he spoke, removing his blazer to place it over her shoulders. He did not give her time to complain and helped her to embark.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked but did not have time to get a response, for he closed the door of the carriage.

His face was the last thing she saw, watching her as unreadable as ever.

"Thank you, Your Grace," she spoke to herself once alone in the darkness of the comfortable vehicle.

**###**

It was incredibly dark when the girl first opened her eyes. She could not see anything, but she could feel the air around her and it was cold.

Very, very cold.

She felt like dying, so cold it was. It aroused uncountable goosebumps on her skin, causing her body so shake violently. Then it was nothing and the ingested water left her lips madly.

"Oh my dear God she is alive!" someone screamed, touching her face. She did not know that hand, but those fingers were rough and big. She felt when they moved to her belly, pressing it in an attempt to help her to get rid of that water.

It took a while before she could finally rest her back against a rough surface and actually see what was right in front of her. One or two ships were in the water and the nauseating smell of fish filled her nostrils.

The Port.

But what Port? She could not recognize it.

_Where I am? _She squinted her eyes trying hard to identify such place. It was familiar, right?

"What is your name, child?" Somebody she could not recognize asked her. Then a kind masculine voice joined the first one.

"Who are you, girl?"

Slowly, she looked up and see a few white strands adorning an as kind face as the voice who followed soon after.

"Oh my God you are bleeding, girl!"

With trembling hands, the girl lifted her hand to touch her forehead. It was indeed bleeding. And a lot. But it did not hurt, so she took no heed. What bothered her the most was the fact she did not know her name anymore.

After all who was she and what was she doing there?

Before she could even notice it, drowsiness overwhelmed her and soon enough she rapidly passed out. One single thought in mind.

_Who I am? _

_Who I am?_

_Who I am?_

Rukia's eyes shot open in the darkened room. For an unknown reason she was feeling out of breath. As if she had swallowed something she should not have.

She coughed.

Sitting down, she reached out for the water and swallowing it slowly, she thought of what had happened.

Right. The girl on her dreams. Again.

_Just a dream._

_Just a dream._

_Just a bad dream._

She shook her head and looked at the window in her bedroom. Thin and small snowflakes, as delicate as the first flowers blossoming on the spring, hit the window.

It was still dark which meant it was not time to get up, but she was already wide-awake. Sighing, she tried to close her eyes, but she knew sleep would not arrive and take her without warnings.

By her side, Rangiku slept peacefully and in the quietness of the room, she could even hear her friend's breath. It was at the same time good and wonderful but also disquieting. She could hear her heartbeats, could feel every muscle of her body and feel like someone was hitting her head.

The headache was always fading away in the mornings and coming back at nights, making it impossible to fall asleep for more than three or four hours at night.

Watching the snowflakes falling was relaxing. She liked it, but she would like more if she could sleep all night.

Lying on her belly, Rukia tried to observe the backrest of her bed and trace its details with her fingers. Her head was not concentrated on it though and the only thing she could see in her mind was the last conversation she had with the Duke.

"_Why are you helping me?" she asked when he placed his blazer over her shoulders._

She did not get any answer, but deep inside she already knew it.

Great. He was doing it because he wanted to and there was nothing she could say to stop him. Not at all.

Yes. It bothered her. Bothered her to no end knowing that he was helping her when she was just trying to steal him.

It also bothered her the way he looked at her. Actually, he did not _precisely _look, it was like he stared at her and judged her.

She wondered if it was because of her physical similarity to Hisana.

Annoyed, she got up and went downstairs. The darkness was fading away, replaced by a shy light. It was not a sunny day though.

She was visibly tired and sore, but could not sleep anymore. And this time it had nothing to do with the Duke or what had happened last night.

No.

It was actually related to those daydreams and nightmares that decided to stay with her for what seemed… _forever._ She could not remember the last time she slept the whole night. As peacefully as a child. As she was used to.

Sighing, Rukia took one of her pills and sat down comfortably on the couch and stared at the huge window. Some people were leaving their houses to go to work. It was not even six in the morning, but that part of the city did not sleep. Just like her.

In the district of St. Giles night was not so different from day. Streets were still crowded. Prostitutes, drug dealers, bars were all over the places trying to make up for their bored and less busy days. Some of the dandies of the important areas of London were also there, occupying themselves with the cheap prostitutes who had restrictions about… _preferences._

Located near better districts, not so far away where the poorest lived, their house was one of the best. Two floors, large and comfortable rooms. A very good place to live if it was not the… _neighborhood._ A few decades before, St. Giles was not that _rookery, _but Rukia could not say the same nowadays…

Also, if the house was still good for living it was surely because of Hisana's work and… _the Duke's money._ Now Rukia knew why she always acquired new household items. Perhaps that comfortable couch was bought by him?

She shook her head. Whoever Hisana dated or what she did with her love life was not of her business. Her world offered little opportunities to have a better life, and not all of them had the opportunity to be engaged to a Count. Sometimes the only option left was to become lover of a… _Duke. _

In fact what bothered her was not their _clandestine_ relationship. No. She was not envy of Hisana or mad at her. Actually, she was far more bothered because of their physical similarity and how it linked her to the Duke.

Sighing, she decided to forget such thoughts and just looked at the city. It did not take her too much time to fall asleep. However, it also did not take too long before Rangiku woke her up.

"Good morning, little maid. Are you okay?"

Slowly, she opened her violet eyes and looked at her friend, but closed them basically at the same instant.

"Sure. Could you just let me sleep a little bit more?"

"Of course no!" Rangiku held her small hand between hers. "Come! We have big news and I will make sure you get a good breakfast and take your pills, right?"

"I have already taken it, thank you," she replied with a low voice, letting be guided by the excited woman to the kitchen. "But what news?"

In the kitchen, Momo, Nell, Pesche and Lord Barragan were having breakfast talking aloud. When Rangiku announced their entrance, everybody looked at her in silence.

"Good morning," she said unable to understand their stares.

"Sit down, girl," Lord Barragan spoke, placing his strong arms on the table.

She obeyed a little bit startled. She knew he did not like her not even the tiniest bit, perhaps because she was too much alike his deceased daughter. _Did she have any reason to like such similarity?_ Was it so painful to look at her? Or did he indeed blame her for Hisana's death?

By the end of the day of her burial, Lord Barragan spat out these exactly words. _Why her? Why not you?_

Of course, he had never approved the fact Hisana wanted to help her.

Hisana was the best person she had ever known. The kindest one.

She had brought Rukia from the slums and gave her a decent life. She never expected anything in return or asked for impossible favors.

"I heard you declined the Duke's proposal."

"I…" Her eyes shot open at his tone. "It's true."

"Why?"

"Because I can't. I am enga…"

She was cut midst of her sentence when his big fist hit the wooden surface. Everyone looked at him with widened eyes. Pesche trembled in fear, Momo almost choked with her food and Rangiku held her hand under the table.

Nelliel was the only one to come to her rescue. Her sweet tone caused everybody to look at her.

"Lord Barragan…"

"Stay quiet, Nelliel."

If she was not used to his sudden bursts of rage, she would have shaken in fear. But Rukia was not a girl anymore and she knew it was merely his way to deal with every situation.

"I…" She closed her mouth deciding if it was worthy to explain herself.

"Do not bother, girl," he explained, drying his mouth with a piece of cloth. He rose up and tossed it on the table. "You will get this notebook as planned."

"But I…"

"Momo said he's in need of a preceptor for his goddaughter."

Rukia looked at the petite maid sitting in front of her. Momo nodded her head, but remained in silent.

"Be sure you are accepted. Or else…"

He did not even finished his sentence and left. But even so it caused Rukia to swallow hard.

She already knew his answer. He would make sure she would marry the Duke even if he needed to take her tied up to the Saint Paul's Cathedral.

**###**

_The Duke's Lover_

_One of the most popular sayings was correct. It seems the opposites really attract. Last night, our greatest cold bachelor met his future Duchess again! This time the (in)famous couple even danced together. More than once!_

Byakuya closed his eyes as he finished the first paragraph of Lady Lisa's column. He did not close the magazine however, deciding to read a little bit more instead.

When he asked Choujirou to bring it together with the newspapers he already knew what he was bound to find. And surprisingly, it was better (until now) than he expected. At least the beginning.

Or he could say, at least it was not a blatantly lie. It was indeed true. A distorted truth does not cease being true.

Opening his eyes, he read the next few lines. The article dedicated to him was enormous and the Duke wondered if every single magazine in that city published that morning about him.

It had never been a concern before, but in such circumstances he could not pretend it was nothing.

_Why should I care about my reputation? People will talk about me even if I don't give them any reason to._

Even with such an answer.

_Silly girl. _

Couldn't she see in what troubles she was putting herself into for not accepting his proposal? At least they did not know (yet, he was sure finding it out would not be a problem to Lady Lisa) that she refused him.

_Based on the information Lady Kuna gave us in first hand, her name is Rukia (what a lovely name. At least, our court will get interesting with less common names) and she is (believe it or not) a chaperone! But she also works as a preceptor. Who could have known out Duke would fall madly in love with a plain girl?_

_At least, that explains that horrible dress she was wearing last night. I bet fashion magazines will dedicate a brief space on their edition to talk about the future Duchess clothing and accessories. I expect her to dress better once she is married to the Duke, who is impeccable in every look he chooses. But who can judge her? She was just working at all. And some women are surely not meant to become a symbol._

He did not know why he kept reading such defaming text. Perhaps because he wanted to know what lies the media would say about him before talking to the Elders.

_But we have a big question. We are all curious. Why did the Duke present his new affair to everybody? Yes, everyone in London doubts he is really willing to marry someone below his social position. _

Without even knowing it, he had presented his affair.

_And why Rukia Tu Odelschwanck? Is it because she is too alike his ex? Is it because she remembers him of his deceased lover Hisana Louisenbairn?_

Good. They indeed mentioned Hisana. However, it was already expected. He was with Hisana for almost three years and he has never omitted it from anyone.

_Could it be more than a simply relationship based merely on desire? Should our ladies get concerned? Is the preceptor more than the Duke's Lover?_

Byakuya Kuchiki had never been the kind of having many lovers, but he had had a few ones. Hisana Louisenbairn was one of them.

Before she died.

And it was the most shocking news he received since his return. He could never have known it. Before he went to Spain, she was alive. Not fine, but still alive.

He knew she was a prostitute since their first and unusual encounter, but then they continued to meet for a quite long until she said she no longer wanted to see him.

It was a few weeks before his departure. He was willing to propose to her when he returned from the continent, but then she was dead.

He still did not know why she decided to end their relationship. He did not know so many things to be precisely.

That's why he addressed a letter to a detective. He needed to know who Rukia indeed was.

Was she really a preceptor? Why was she so similar to Hisana? Why did she go to his room?

There were plenty information about her he wanted to know, but could not ask to her friends.

No.

He needed to hear about her from reliably sources.

And also… He wanted to know how Hisana died.

To be very honest, the Duke could not believe how one fact could be separated from another. It did not mean he suspected that Rukia was a murderer, but it did not mean he trusted her neither.

He did not have much time to think about it, for soon his butler entered his study room announcing the inspector Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

Closing the magazine definitely, Byakuya looked at the man in front of him.

"Hey, Duke!"

**###**

It was almost lunch time when Chōjirō finally finished his last interview. Since it was announced the Duke needed a preceptor for his goddaughter, Yachiru, many young ladies have applied to the position.

He was pretty sure none of them were good enough to deal with the bratty girl. To be honest, he considered himself too old to teach her good moods. And considering the girl was going to spend the next few months with them, he quickly asked his Master somebody to help.

The Duke had always trusted him and said he could make the interviews himself and choose who best pleased him. And that was it. Who best pleased him was the same young girl his Master proposed marriage.

Rukia Tu Odelschwanck was a very clever lady and met the requirements for the position. She spoke English, Spanish, French and Latin. Her moods were not that feminine, but he did not think it would be a problem once Yachiru was just an eight years old girl. Perhaps if she was fifteen or even close to her debut… But that was surely not the case.

She also liked children and more importantly, she knew how to correct them. It was clear when Yachiru invaded the second and smaller living room asking for tea and biscuits before lunch and Rukia explained she could have those after eating properly.

Of course he was unsure because the Duke could be dissatisfied with his choice, but when Yachiru did not complain about her correction, he had no doubts.

In any other occasion, the devilish girl would have cried or make a hell of his life until she got what she wanted. It was basically the same with her godfather, the Duke, who had no patience with the girl and always kept her mouth full to prevent being disturbed in the middle of his work.

Needless to say, it caused Yachiru to act always childishly to attract his attention. As impatient as he was, Byakuya would do anything she wanted to keep his peace of mind.

But the girl wanted her future _godmother _closer. And he wondered if his Master would want the same too. He had heard the young lady had declined his proposal. But what if it could change if she stayed close to him?

He got up from the couch and signalized positively to the girl in front of him. Rukia placed her tea on the small table in front of them and also rose up.

"I hope we start working together soon, Lady Rukia."

"And what does that means?" She could barely keep her felicity to herself.

"That means you are hired."

Rukia almost screamed in happiness when these words left his lips, but controlled herself as she saw Chōjirō's face remained focused and serious. Smiling briefly, they shook hands.

"Thank you." She bowed dutifully. "I cannot really thank you enough, Lord Chōjirō."

He also bowed, but before he could say anything, a deep voice reached them. Rukia looked up and felt her blood freezing at such sight.

"Chōjirō, ask Hisagi to get ready. We…" he stopped his sentence on half as he saw Rukia by his servant's side. "We are leaving."

His eyes locked on hers and though his face denounced nothing, she wondered if he knew the reason she was there.

"Of course, Your Grace," Chōjirō bowed dutifully, walking towards the exit. He did not miss the exchanged stares between his Master and Lady Rukia. When he was almost leaving, he turned on his heels and approached them again. "I am sorry, Your Grace. This is the new preceptor. Her name is Lady R—

Once again he was cut midst of his sentence. This time, the one who interrupted him was not the Duke, but the Inspector who was in a meeting with him.

"Rukia Tu Odelschwanck… I didn't expect see you here, lady," he emphasized the word lady, which caused Rukia to narrow her eyes.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," she replied, still looking at him. She did not use the word _Lord_ at the beginning because she had never considered him one.

A few seconds of silence went by. The three of them mere stared at one another. Byakuya did not look at Grimmjow, focused on Rukia instead. He already knew what the Inspector wanted, but he did not know what she thought about his demeanor. Rukia and Grimmjow exchanged stares. He smiled.

"Excuse me, my Lord," Chōjirō said, leaving them quietly. No one paid attention to him.

Grimmjow was ready to open his mouth once again when Byakuya spoke for the first time.

"Leave."

The blue-haired man did not complain. He merely smirked and gesticulated something she did not pay attention and left them.

Alone with the Duke in the leaving room, Rukia made her way to also leave, but stopped as his cold voice reached her ears.

"You are not allowed to leave."

* * *

**A/N – Reviews?**

**Hahaha I'm sorry I left the chapter again with a cliffhanger. I know most of you hate it, but I simply love it. Sorry**

**About the pace, I'm glad to know so many of you didn't find it boring to not have interactions in the previous chapter. To compensate, this one have tons of scenes between them.**

**Hope it's not disappointing.**

**Next chappie you'll have much more. I promise!**

**I know Rukia is a little bit OOC, but I'm considering here they don't have the same relationship as they have in the canon series, so I decided to portray her as she really is, a strong woman.**

**Again, the places here mentioned are real and actually existed/exist. If I wrote anything wrong, wrote any information that doesn't match the reality please tell me.**

**Well… That's all.**

**And finally, would you mind reviewing this chapter for me?**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	4. Cornered

**Hi xD**

**I'm a little bit late. One day! I hope you don't mind, xD xD xD**

**I not a really fast writer and to be very honest I was not satisfied with this chapter, so I wrote a few parts again. Hope you like it now :)**

**My biggest thanks to **RagelvlitsOver9000 **for your correction. I'll fix it there tomorrow, okay? Thanks, **_**nee-san!**_

**And to Flavia who helped with this chapter. Thanks, dear! **

**And also to everyone who kindly reviewed my last chapter **(Luud-chan; ; Red Cr0w; Ana cii Bunny; Guest; ofelspring 44; Guest; loyalbyafan; PAMILA DE CASTRO; ZIRS; Guest; RagelvlitsOver9000; Yuukinna; L; vicky73; aria; arlingtonsteward; seras3791; Jasmine; ReckoningDay; bxrfan; silverqueen; DRUON; LuciL06; Lilith's Heart; Guest) **and for the follows and favorites too.**

**I appreciate your opinion. I really do. And I am the one here who should say "Love you". Thanks, seriously.**

**And for the ones who asked me how I was doing with this depression stuff, I'm doing great. Thank you 3**

**This chapter again is not **betaed** and I have just finished it. So you will surely find some mistakes. I'll fix it tomorrow together with the other ones. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

**Warnings: Will contain at times; violence, sexual, drugs and historical references, coarse language, and possibly OCCness.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Cornered**

* * *

"_Dear diary, I hate the Duke. I have never hated anyone like I hate him."_

Still glued on the floor, the petite girl finally looked at him over her shoulder.

Great. The same statement again. It seemed he liked to use it. Well… He was a Duke after all.

He did not say anything for a while, looking at the windows instead. Out there, the blank carpet of snow was a sad landscape, mainly with the small threes completely nude.

Rukia finally turned around and copied his movement, watching the few leaves still fighting to stay on their branches being carried away by the winter wind.

She was already lost on the scenery when his cold voice reached her at long last. His tone was as cold as the weather outside. It gave chills to her back.

"When did you learn Spanish?"

As these words left his lips, Rukia looked at him and gaped. For a few seconds, she did not know how to react. Honestly, she expected to be scolded for her demeanor last night, or at least, to be questioned about looking for a job on his house.

But _that? _She could never expect such question.

"Pardon me, Your Grace. But I did not…"

"I do not like repeating myself, Rukia."

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

_Rukia…_

He used her birth name. Not Lady Tu Odelschwanckor Lady Rukia. But merely Rukia. It was unusual for him.

_But…_ What did she know about him? She had only seen him two times and merely spoken to him once and in public. How could she know the way he usually talked to people? If that was indeed different or not?

The only indication she had he was different was his tone. Much colder than what she was used to. But then again how could she know it was not his usual intonation?

However, based on her brief experience with him, the seriousness printed on his question caused her to grow confused. What was so important about her ability to speak Spanish? So many people could speak Spanish, including himself, she guessed.

"I…" She frowned a bit more. "Spanish is my first language, Your Grace."

Rukia could have never seen it, but when these words left her lips, Byakuya closed his eyes briefly. His expression remained the same and for a very, very short moment, he remained that way.

Bothered with his silence, she continued to explain herself without even knowing why she was doing it.

"I… was born in Spain."

Byakuya opened his eyes at her answer. In all that time, he did not turn to face her and Rukia could merely stare at his back without understanding the meaning of his demeanor.

"When did you come to England?" he asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Pardo-" she started, but interrupted herself and sighed. "Four years ago, Your Grace. I was seventeen. Is there anythi-

She could not finish her sentence, for he suddenly turned around and walked past her as if she was not more than a shadow. When close to the exit, he solely spoke, this time looking straightly to her eyes.

"Choujirou will help you with the changing. You start today."

When Rukia finally managed to speak something he had already left her.

She was alone.

**###**

By the end of that day, all her belongings were already on the Duke's manor. She was not the one who moved them all, but the Duke's butler, Chōjirō.

The man was simply too good for her and she did not miss the kind of look he directed to her. Something between reverence and fierce assessment. It was a bit creepy she thought to herself while placing her clothes on the wardrobe.

Honestly, if she could have chosen, she would never sleep there during the week (it was agreed she would have holiday twice a month, on the weekends), but it was what the job demanded. How could she take care of aneight year child sleeping far away? It was not like the Duke would take care of the _little monster_himself.

Actually, she could not even think of it.

Nevertheless, despite her initial insecurity, she decided it was for the best – eventually people would continue to talk about her for the wrong reasons for a while, staying closer or far away would be of no use -, for she could have more time to get that _damn_ notebook.

She only hoped she could find it before the two months she had been hired expired away.

A few minutes went by when she finally placed the last piece of cloth on the wardrobe. She could have sighed in contentment if she was alone. But she was not.

Sitting on her canopy bed, Yachiru was drawing something on a few papers Rukia had gotten on the Duke's study room. And what was another amazing thing. She was allowed to circulate into every corner of the house she wanted. Every single place was hers to explore.

Even the Duke's bedroom.

WhenChōjirōshowed her the house in that very afternoon, he explained a few things about the mansion, actually a lot. Rukia listened carefully to each one of them, afraid of losing herself in that giant place. When they finally stopped at Yachiru's room, right in front of the Duke's, he pointed at the one placed beside the girl's.

_And that is your room, Lady Tu Odelschwanck._Chōjirōsaid, opening the door for her. Spying inside it, she noticed how big it was_. Impressive,_to say the least.

_Excuse me? _She asked. _What did you say?_She expected to have a place near the servant's area, but it seemed they all wanted her to be as closer of the Duke as possible.

_Why, God? Why?_

_I hope it is of your liking, Lady Tu Odelschwanck._

Still stupefied, the young maid merely nodded. What could she say? He then closed the door and continued to walk towards the upper floor. She followed him and when they were finished, he spoke,

_You are allowed to enter each area of this Manor and I hope you feel at home._

Rukia was about to thank him when a very bored Yachiru who followed them all the time, singing childish songs and counting her footsteps from time to time and every single picture on those walls, interrupted her.

_He meant you can enter my uncle's room, Lady Rukia._

Thinking of those words caused Rukia's cheeks to grow warmer all over again. Of course, _Chōjirō _asked the girl to behave properly and not to say anything as rude as that anymore.

Looking back, she found the petite girl looking at her now. Her dark pink eyes were shining with something Rukia could not distinguish, but foundquite uneasy.

"When are you going to marry my uncle? Are you two going to give me kids to play with?"

Rukia choke when these words reached her ears. For a few moments, she merely looked at Yachiru with her eyes wide open. The girl was not looking at her, however, she was comfortably drawing on the few blank papers left.

"Listen," She sat down on the bed closer to the girl. "It's not polite to ask anybody when he or she is going to marry or have a child."

As the meaning of such words reached her, Yachiru lifted her head and stared at her preceptor carefully. A frown took over her childish features.

"Why? I am just saying it's boring to be only child around."

Rukia sighed. It was very difficult to explain such a complex thing when Yachiru's only desire was to have company.

"Because you never know the reasons somebody is not going to have a child. Perhaps this person cannot. Or doesn't want it… Or…"

"But your case is because you didn't marry my uncle yet, right?"

Another long sigh left Rukia's lips. How was she going to undo such misunderstanding?

"Listen, I am not going to marry your…"

She was cut midst of her sentence by a long and loud snore.

Good.

The kid was sleeping.

Sighing, she picked up the little girl on her arms and went to the room beside hers. Luckily, Yachiru was as light as a feather. It did not bother her to carry the sleeping kid. It was almost relaxing.

When she was almost opening the door, she heard the sound of a door being opened. It came from the other side of the corridor. The Duke was leaving his study room, where he had spent the whole day since he returned from outside.

Rukia had no idea of what she was doing, or where he had gone on his time out. She did not care though. The less time he could spend at home, the better.

She needed to find that notebook and with him there she would never be able to get it. Honestly, she had no desire to waste her days on his company.

Not when he looked at her as if she was the one to blame… And blame for something she had no idea of.

Bowing her head, she proceeded inside the girl's room, but stopped when she saw his piercing stare over her. The Duke approached, but said nothing. In silence, he picked Yachiru on his arms and entered the pinkish room.

Together, they placed her on the canopy bed. Pink dominated the whole space. Pink sheets, pink pillow, pink curtains. Everything on that bedroom was pink. She wondered if the Duke himself had ordered the maids to organize that room for Yachiru or if it was the girl's idea.

Of course it was not the Duke's idea.

Realizing she would not wake up anytime soon, Rukia seized the opportunity to remove her shoes and cover her with the blankets. The curtains were already closed and the room was pretty dark. Gladly, the girl was not afraid of the dark, so they did not need to keep a candle burning the whole night.

When they left the room, Byakuya remained silent. He waited Rukia to leave the room to close the door. The connection to her own bedroom was not locked, so if the girl needed, she could enter Rukia's room anytime she wanted.

Before the silence, the raven-haired girl bowed dutifully and asked permission to leave. He did not grant it however.

"She was supposed to be sleeping at seven."

Rukia opened her mouth, but no sound came out. What did he expect? Did he want her to force the girl to sleep even if she did not want to?

"She was…"

"I will not tolerate any breach of rules."

He did not give her time to reply. He merely turned on his heels and left a very speechless preceptor behind.

"As you wish, Your Grace."

The man she had danced with last night was definitely a façade.

**###**

It was very late in the morning when Rukia finally feel asleep and even earlier when she was awakened by two rough knocks on her door.

Her eyes shot open in shock and her head immediately seemed to be hit by a hammer. It was so, so strong she did consider looking for a doctor as Rangiku suggested. Not as quickly as she opened her eyes, she removed the layers of blankets covering her body and sat down on the bed.

Outside Momo's voice was calling her excitedly.

"Wake up, Rukia! Wake up!"

_I am coming, _she replied, she could not only remember if she said it for real or mentally. Still groggy, she rose up from the bed and walked to the folding screen to get her robe to cover her slip.

She barely had time to attach it to her waist and Momo was already entering – she would rather stay with invading – her bedroom.

"Good morning!"

"Morning," she replied merely, holding onto the folding screen. Her head felt like exploding. It was worse than in the previous day. It did not matter the Duke's house had better pillows, better mattress or the best setting ever to sleep. It seemed somebody had crashed her head against a rough wall or floor.

"Is the girl already awake?" she asked in a low tone. "Am I late?"

"No!" Momo said, closing the door behind herself and walking towards the huge closet.

"So why are you waking me up? It's so early!"

"Because…" The petite maid started flipping Rukia's dresses. "Let me see…" She wore a concentrated expression that did not leave her until she found what she wanted. "This one!"

"What are you doing?"

"Choosing you a beautiful morning dress."

"And for what?" Rukia frowned. "I am going to have painting classes with Yachiru today, I need something comfortable, old and of course an apron."

"Because you are going to have breakfast with the Duke."

"WHAT?"

**###**

The Duke's long fingers flipped the newspaper pages. He did not want to read the Social Column, but he had to. It was just a small note about the Ball. They still kept mentioning his dance withRukia and how they simply disappeared from the Ballroom.

Good.

It was all he needed to.

_The Duke's Lover_

_We did not have any more Ballrooms last night – not important at least – in the city. Of course our coldest bachelor was not seen anywhere. He was, as always, at home. _

_That does not prevent us from speculating and analyzing more about the night he danced with his future Duchess._

_According to my sources, after dancing two times with her, he had to leave. The real Lady tried to go back to her place, but she could not, for the Count Gilga did not allow her. Chosen for another dance, our cute Duchess stayed on his frightening and unpleasant company. _

_If it had only ended with a dance we could stop our speculation here, but it did not. She was arrested by the Count to a more _private _area. _

_What did he want with her?_

_Is Lady Rukia already committed to him? _

_Are they lovers?_

_Could that explain why we did not have the Duke's marriage announced in The Times?_

_I wonder, we wonder, the entire London wonder, who will Lady Rukia Tu Odelschwanck choose? The ugly and disgusting Count or the cold, but handsome (the dream of our ladies) Duke?_

_Speculation._

This word and this word only could represent what such defaming text indeed was. The Times was merely _speculating_ about his love life, but no one could ever go as low as Lady Lisa's Column. The woman was specialized on it.

However, he could not say he did not share her doubts. Was Rukia somehow linked to Count Gilga? _Romantically?_

He doubted.

If they were really _lovers_ as Lisa suggested, the Count would never hurt her, would he?

Who knows?

They were talking about Nnoitra Gilga and he was not known as kind to woman. He was even processed by one of his _ex for mistreating._Of course nothing happened to him.

He also doubted someone as bold as Rukia would accept such treatment from a man.

Was she really involved with Nnoitra Gilga? _Could she?_

Once again, that was not what bothered him the most. Her love situation was as much as important to him as his was to her. He did not care the minimum about with whom she was _romantically involved_.

But it did matter if her chosen one was Nnoitra. Romantically or not. He could not allow someone related to _that man_ enter his house. Not when he was the one investigating Nnoitra conducts during the War.

Not when Nnoitra could be responsible for Love's dead.

But how could he know if she was indeed related to him or not? He did not trust her, he had no reason to trust she was merely a preceptor and a chaperone. What kind of chaperone would leave her Lady to enter the host's room?

And now he knew his servant did not talk to her. She was there because she wanted to. And not because she wanted that kiss to happen.

_No._

She was there for another reason.

_Doing Momo's a favor._

Even though Momo had confirmed Chōjirō such story he did not believe it the minimum.

And what kind of preceptor and chaperone can beat a man as well trained as Nnoitra? None of them spoke anything, but he saw how the Count was walking. She had hit him on his intimate parts. _A lucky strike?_ Perhaps. He still doubted it.

If it was not enough there was still the _Spanish. _Her ability to speak Spanish so well was what bothered him the most.

_I was born in Spain._

Just like Hisana. Just like Nnoitra. Just like the bunch of traitors he was investigating.

_Are you a traitor, Rukia? _he asked himself mentally.

A few steps were heard on the floor. Byakuya closed the newspaper.

He would find it soon.

**###**

"Good morning, Your Grace." Rukia bowed dutifully.

No word left his lips, be it to greet her or to say she was more than two minutes late. And she hoped he would not mention it, because she was not in the mood to hear anything coming from a man who only dared to face her and talk to her in the presence of the court.

As he did not hear any movement, Byakuya slowly raised his eyes from his document and annoyed ordered,

"Sit down."

Rukia obeyed, a little bit grudgingly. Of course it did not go unnoticed by the Duke who merely stared at her carefully. She expected to sit far, far away from him, at the other head of the table, not _beside_ him. Actually, she did not want to accompany that man, or to have his company, for breakfast. If she could choose, she would rather have breakfast with the other servants. Or even alone.

Why did it have to be her?

Was it a customary to ask any new servant to have at least one meal with him?

She doubted.

Sighing lightly, Rukia arranged the folds of her morning muslin dress and then stared at her food. She did not want to eat. Her headache was so powerful she could not think of eating. Her stomach hurt and she was queasy. But thinking about it would only make her feel even worst, so she continued staring at her dress. She was still wondering why Momo had chosen _that dress_. It was not like she was going to have breakfast with someone important. Why did she need to elect that one?

She started eating. She did not care about the fact the Duke stared at her from minute to minute. Why did he ask her to have breakfast with him if he was going to keep silent?

Was it good or bad to have such irritant silence?

And where were her pills? Why weren't they on the table yet?

She knew she was being picky. But the only thing she wanted was to be left alone. She did not think she would be able to endure a conversation with the Duke. Not when the only thing she could think of was getting her pills and resting her head against a plump and soft surface.

"Where in Spain were you born?"

His sudden question caused Rukia to look up to him a little bit startled.

"Excuse me?"

"Where in Spain were you born?" he repeated the question and this time he did not seem bothered by it. At least his voice was not as cold as it was usually.

Of course it confused Rukia even more.

"Valencia," she replied and chewed a little bit of bloater. When she managed to swallow it and drank some orange juice, she continued, "Why are you asking?"

He did not reply, merely looked straightly to her eyes instead. Rukia almost choked with her own boldness. Although he was clearly unsatisfied with her question, he did not voice anything. Copying her movements, he drank his juice and continued his interrogatory.

"Did you like it there?"

His _innocent_ question caused her to furrowher forehead. What kind of question was that?

"Excuse me?" she said one more time. Cleaning the corner of her lips, she placed the napkin back on the table and asked, "Why aretreating me like this?"

"Like what?" This time the Duke's eyes did not leave hers. There was no pretending innocence on his eyes, but there was not resolution either. As always, no emotion was visible there.

"In one moment you don't even seem to care about my existence and then you are asking my life story as if you cared a…"

"In fact I do not care about," he interrupted her. His voice was so calm it contrasted with hers, exalted. "I am merely trying to figure out what kind of person is going to take care of my goddaughter."

"It's absurd!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes briefly. Her pain was so unbearable she could not even exclaim without feeling bad.

"Go on," the Duke urged her. The calmness on his voice did not make her feel better. It merely annoyed her to no end.

"You don't care about my life story… What kind of man proposes to a woman when her life is not important?"

"Do you want me to treat you as my wife?" He leaned back against the comfortable back rest, his arm resting over the table in a very relaxed position. Even though no expression took over his features, Rukia could swear a spark of delight touched his eyes and voice even ifvery, very lightly.

"No!" she cried out. Indignation filled her line. And noticing her overreaction, she continued in a moderate tone, "Of course not!"

"Explain yourself."

And as quickly as the tide changes, his voice was back to that usual cold intonation. The amusement, if it was not Rukia's imagination, was gone. He straightened on the chair, watching her very movements.

"It simply makes no sense."

"What makes no sense?" He pressed further. "You were the one to say no," he pointed out.

When these words left his lips, Rukia curled her hands over her dress lightly. She had to brace herself not to slap him again. And only God could know how much she despised him. What was the point of saying all the time she said no to him?

Did it hurt? Or was it all about his masculinity and his social position? Perhaps because of his inability to lose and keep his mouth shut.

Deciding she would do better keeping her words to herself, Rukia rose up from the chair and left the napkin on the table. She did not announce she was leaving – after all he was not blind and could see it by himself.

"I did not say you were allowed to leave."

"I am already satisfied," she replied without looking at him.

He took no heed of what she said and merely ordered.

"Sit down."

"I already said-

"You are a mere preceptor, Rukia." His tone this time was sharp, like he was not going to take anything besides his desire. "Not the Lady of this House. If I say you must stay, you stay."

Rukia closed her eyes. Why did it have to be so difficult to deal with him?

"I am not feeling well… May I…"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Oh hell no!"

Her eyes shot open at his question. What that even a question? She then realized the meaning of such was a prostitute and she lived with her, so it would not be weird if she was one too, right?

"She has migraine, Your Grace," Momo interrupted their conversation by entering the room. "I am sorry if I am interrupting anything."

Rukia was still holding onto the chair, looking at him upset. He did not apologize or anything.

"Here. Get your pills." The maid outstretched the pills to her friend and a glass of water. "Permission to leave, Your Grace," Momo asked, bowing dutifully. Byakuya granted her it by merely nodding his head.

"May I leave, Your Grace?" Rukia asked one more time.

He did not reply for a time, merely kept looking at her, analyzing her expression. When he finally rose up from his chair – and Rukia would say it took an eternity – he asked.

"Why did it bother you to talk about your life?"

"Because I don't remember my life story. I have no memories before London!" She snapped back indignant. "Satisfied?"

**###**

…_I have no memories before London…_

He looked at his own image reflected by the mirror and adjusted the lapels of his coat. Her voice somewhat struggled and mad did not leave him alone.

It was almost ten in the morning and her whispered confession was still replying in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to shake it off, he simply could not.

Byakuya recognized he should not have pressed her so much.

He felt guilty.

And feeling guilty was something he did not like the minimum. He did not want such feelings. Not now. Not never. Not because of her – who could be a traitor.

Nonetheless, he knew pretty well where they were coming from. It was all because of her appearance. Because she reminded him so much of Hisana.

As much as he knew about Rukia she could even be responsible, even if not directly, for Hisana's death.

He could not know.

But he would find it out soon. That very night, after his return from Newgate, he would have a meeting with the detective he hired to get some information about her life.

Deep inside, Byakuya hoped she was not to blame, because if she was…

He did not have time to conclude such dangerous thought, for Chōjirō's voice interrupted him, announcing.

"My Lord, your horse is ready."

Byakuya did not voice anything; he merely opened the door and greeted his butler with an inexpressive stare.

**###**

_Pleasant…_

That was the perfect word to describe the Duke's winter garden. Rukia was there sitting with Yachiru for at least half hour practicing her reading skills.

To be honest, the girl was better with books than numbers. Her ability to calculate and deal with numerical probabilities was awful. The painting classes were not performed that day, but delayed for the next one.

Of course the brat girl did not like the idea, but did not complain nonetheless. And that was a surprise. Rukia was used to spoiled ladies and children, so she did not expect Yachiru to obey her so easily.

But… and there were so many _buts _in such good conduct she hoped she did not have to list them someday. Rather, to be confronted by them… or _follow_ _them._

Her headache was not better yet and Rukia was already accepting the possibility to have to consult a doctor. She did not want it, though. She did not have sufficient money to see a good doctor, one who could really say what her headache was and not merely state it was an excuse to escape hard work.

Needless to say it did not please Lord Barragan not even the tiniest bit. Rukia could never forget how much she had to hear from him that day. Lots of money spent over a stupidity he could heal by slapping her ass.

Rukia sighed. It was not the only one thing that bothered her. She also had to give part of her money to rebuild the theatre. The reform was not ready yet and she doubted it would be anytime soon. It would take a few months before they could see anything through the wreckage.

It was so quick no one could ever understand. They were all in Hisana's dressing-room helping her with her clothes. That was the last night she would perform any play. Of course the public did not know she would leave for a few days for Rukia would replace her in the stage. It would take two more exhibitions and they would be done this season.

But then it happened…

…Before all of them could act upon it, fire had taken over the entire place. Curtains, carpets and finally the woods. Everything was on fire. None of them could do anything to extinguish it.

The gray smoke was everywhere and the whole building was hot, very, very hot. It did not matter it was raining lightly outside. It was not sufficient enough to tame the wild flames.

Through the thick curtain of yellow, orange, red and gray they could not see anything and desperate to survive, all of them ran for their lives. Everyone managed to escape, but Hisana…

…She died.

No one could see her. No one could find her and when Rukia tried to get back to her, to save her, Pesche and Matsumoto held her tightly. She could not escape.

Her body was so unrecognizable no one dared to look at her face during her burial. The coffin was locked so none of them would have to bear looking at such painful image.

But the fact Rukia could not look at her face one more time just made it even hard to take. The bitterness in her soul would not go away to the rest of her life.

Lady Hisana was dead.

And it was her fault.

"Are you even there, Lady Rukia?" The sudden girlish voice startled the raven-haired girl, causing her to drop her book and look at Yachiru with wide-open eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes…" she stammered with her own words. "I am sorry, Lady Yachiru."

"Don't bother…" The girl merely waved her hand. "I was already bored. Do I really have to read every single day?"

Straightening on her sitting position, Rukia took her time to ease her bad feeling and clear her throat.

"Of course not," she said, closing the book. "But reading is good, don't you think?"

"I disagree," Yachiru stated vehemently. "My mom reads all the time. It turns out she is scary."

"Well… I do ready every day. Do I look scary?"

Yachiru merely shook her head. No, she was not scary.

"Not at all." She smiled briefly. Then she furrowed her brows and started, "I would rather be painting right now. Why…"

"I have already told you, haven't I?" Rukia cut her midst of her sentence. Yachiru was good on complaining and when she started it, no could ever shut her up. "Tomorrow."

She could almost see the little bratty girl rolling her eyes. And to be very honest, she could not say she did not understand the girl. She did. It must have been very boring for her to have such busy parents and no child around to play with her. Studying only was not as good either.

"Alright then." She closed the book and got up a little bit clumsily. She was a little bit too short for her dresses and the hem always hit the floor, trailing it after her.

Rukia felt mixed feeling about it. She was happy she was not the one to wash her clothes, but she felt sorry for whoever did it.

The big clothes made her look like a doll – which could be whether cute or scary if one think she really knew how to make everyone do whatever she wanted.

"What were you thinking of?" Her sudden question caused her preceptor to look at her and furrow her brows. "Were you thinking of my uncle?"

Awkward silence filled the room for a few moments. Rukia had no idea of what she could possibly say. Even though she was not properly thinking o him, she was thinking of Hisana who was _closer _to him and one thing lead to another and so on.

"Does it feel good? Lady Orihime always speaks of love as good thing. I think it's boring and my uncle is so…"

"Alright we can play now!" Rukia announced trying to get the kid distracted. It worked quite easily.

"Really?" Her pinkish eyes sparkled in delight.

"Really." Rukia picked both books and opened the door of the winter garden.

"Can we play hoops?" Yachiru asked trailing her way behind her preceptor.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yeeees!" Her yell was so loud Rukia was afraid everyone in the household had heard them. Looking back at the girl, she narrowed her eyes, which did not go unnoticed by the girl. She apologized and forced a smile. No explanations were needed because Yachiru already knew it was not polite.

They crossed the entire mansion in silence, when they were about to enter the library to return the books to the shelf, the girl whispered very, very softly between a hellish smile.

"Also… don't think that I am done with the questions about you and my uncle because I am not, Lady Rukia."

Of course the little brat did not see her preceptor's eyes growing bigger, but Rukia could not have reacted any different.

Oh hell she would whether end dying with Yachiru's intrusive questions or… killing the girl.

**###**

Newgate was as old and horrible as he recalled. On his heels, a Priest followed him. His heavy breath informed the Duke that he was already tired. He did not stop, but slowed his step nonetheless.

Hachigen Ushōda was the Priest of Newgate, the one who collected the prisoner's regrets before their final sentence, who also prayed for the prisoner's souls _after_ their death, who also helped with the interrogatory issues. Some of those prisoners would not talk to any police-man, but why not to a Priest, who represented God on Earth?

He was begging the Duke to prey over Love's dead body before he could be cremated. Byakuya had no problems with that if that was what Love wished. But it was not.

Love was an unbeliever. He did not trust any deity. And after War, after what he saw, after what all of them saw, Byakuya could not blame him for not being able to believe God.

He did not believe it himself.

"Excuse me, Your Grace," the kind man started, "But do you really think that it is right to leave it as that?"

Byakuya did not have time to reply for an annoying voice spoke first.

"Hey fatty, leave the dead man alone!"

It was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. As always he did not respect anyone. It did not matter the Priest was way too old than they, that he was a Priest and that he was treating them politely, even if his repeated questions was annoying.

"Love did not believe your God, why are you trying to force it?"

"Pardon me, Inspector Grimmjow, but I…"

"Do as he said," the Duke spoke for the first time, visibly displeased with both presences there. "And leave us."

"Of course, Your Grace," the Priest bowed his head and turned on his heels. He waddled on his way back to the other direction of the corridor. The old wooden floor creaked under his weight. His steps were slow and so were his words when he looked at them over his shoulder and spoke, "I will pray for his soul nonetheless."

"Go prey for your round ass, fatty!"

"I will pray for your soul too, Inspector Grimmjow."

"Go fu…"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," the Duke interrupted him before he could finish his filth sentence. "Follow me."

They walked for few more seconds. Grimmjow was whistling a song Byakuya could not recognize but did not care though. When they finally crossed the last gate towards a patio, he Inspector finally shut his mouth and stared at Love's body placed on the coffin.

Shinji was already there, his smile this time was not plastered on his face and Byakuya felt grateful for it. Different from Grimmjow who did not have manners, Shinji in fact knew exactly the due time to show his big and bright teeth.

"You are both late," he stated, but did not smile. He was wearing formal clothes to say goodbye and pay his respects to their partner. "We were about the start that stuff without you."

"Cremation… right…" Grimmjow muttered to himself.

He was slightly surprised. Cremation was not common between poor people at that time because it was expensive, but that was Love's wish and after so many years of battling together, Byakuya could not deny him it.

If it was on War, they could burn his body in a quickly made pyre, but that was not the case. So the Duke decided to pay all the costs of his cremation himself. And that lead to another reason why the Priest was so worried. Corpses should be buried, so their souls could transcend this existence and go to the Heavens, if they were burn it would not be possible. But Love was an atheist, transcending was not one of his concerns.

Everything was improvised, even the place to burn him was. He wore his military uniform. All his precious items from that time were with him: his medals, his sword and his _flintlock musket. _Even the picture of his old mother, who thought he died during the War time, was there, placed with him.

The servant closer to them looked at them asking permission to start burning the body. It was immediately given by the Duke. The three man on the patio stared at the coffin being closed and pushed it to a kind of oven.

Their respects were then paid. No word left their lips. They just stood in hard line, watching the flames licking and swallowing the dark coffin and their partner body inside.

It did not take more than a few minutes before the Duke turned his back to it and started leaving for another commitment.

"He left it for you, Kuchiki," Grimmjow reached it out for him.

Byakuya took it on his hand. A small dark notebook whose writing style was nothing alike to common diaries.

_Good,_ Byakuya thought, _another_ _cryptic book to solve._

"Shinji, you know what to do," he looked briefly at his assistant, before disappearing in the corridors of the Prison.

**###**

It was already late at night when Rukia finally finished planning what she would teach to Yachiru next day.

She was hungry again.

Once the Duke was not at home to have dinner with her – and she could not be gladder for it – she ate with Yachiru earlier. Different from the girl she did not go upstairs to sleep, but instead to study a little bit and _look for the damn notebook._

Once again it was a frustrated attempt. It was not where on the library and she was still questioning herself why she decided to look for it there. Of course it would not be in such obvious place. But she had to give it a try. Perhaps…

Well… It was not such a stupid idea. He could have stored it there exactly because it was so huge it would be difficult to find it.

It was not there though. She spent most of her time there, looking for that _useless_ notebook. When she went to her room to prepare her next activities for the day she was already hungry.

Now she was starving.

Without bothering about her clothes or her lack of clothes – she was merely wearing her slip and her robe –, she left for the kitchen. It was probably empty at that hour.

She crossed the corridors of the Mansion in silence, closing firmly her robe in case she bumped against any other servant. It was not the case, though and when she arrived at the kitchen she found it almost dark.

A few lampshades illuminated shyly the place. It was not empty as she thought. An unknown man was sitting on a big table placed near a wall. He was not looking at her and his head was slightly turned down. A plate and some crumbs of bread were on the table and his fingers were a little bit dirty.

"Hi," Rukia started. "I am sorry if I am…"

She did not finish her sentence for he looked up and fixed his grayish eyes upon her.

_Such stare…_

Startled, she walked backdoors to the point where her back met a wall. It did not yank any reaction from him.

A few seconds went by in silence. None of them spoke anything looking at one another. Gray locked on violent. Their eyes did not slide not even a little bit.

It was only when he rose up from his seat and looked walked silently to out of the kitchen that Rukia blinked repeatedly.

_Those three scars on his face… _

…She knew them.

But… From where?

**###**

_Brooks's_ could be considered a very… pleasant place if it was not the kind of man who usually frequented it. Honestly, Byakuya thought the world could be a little bit better if it was not for some people who lived in it.

He averted his eyes from the drunken men on the other table and looked back at the man he was talking to.

The detective cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses on his nose lightly.

"I am afraid, Your Grace, she is not connected to Hisana's death."

_As expected… _he thought to himself. It was one doubt he could remove from his list. It was not surprising, though. Byakuya already expected she was not to blame.

He continued to look at the man sitting in front of him. He waited as the detective drank water lightly, before giving him more information.

Uryuu Ishida was a young detective and very reliable. The Duke knew he could trust him any research he needed to. The man would always bring the more information he could as fast as possible and it would never fall on unwanted ears.

"The fire was clearly ignited by something or… _someone."_ He stressed out this word. "Lord Barragan, however, did not want it to be investigated. He said it began for negligence."

Byakuya listened to everything very carefully. He did not know that. He already knew in which circumstances Hisana died, but he expected it was already investigated and it was finished.

Why would Lord Barragan do such stupidity?

"About Lady Rukia…"

He suddenly stopped when a waiter approached them and extended a small tray with a piece of paper for the Duke. He took it and merely nodded his head, waiting the waiter to go away to speak.

"Go on."

"She has arrived from the Continent four years ago. She was born in Spain and she has lost all her memories…"

Byakuya did not listen to the end of his sentence. Till that time everything the detective said was not new for him. All information matched what he already knew.

"She was adopted by Lady Hisana, but she did not receive Lady Hisana's surname, but one of her fellow actresses, Lady Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

_And that was the origin of her surname._

"For a few months she lived on the streets, stealing some dandies and other people around. She also helped a few little children who also starved to death."

_Helping people… _

As he stopped talking, Byakuya merely nodded his head, indicating he wanted to know more.

"When she was about to be arrested, Lady Hisana intervened for her safety and adopted her. Although she became a maid and actress whenever Lady Hisana did not feel like acting, she continued to help street children."

_Continued to help street children…_

From what he had heard, nothing that could attest she was dangerous was said. Not even that she was _alike _Hisana.

_Robbery but not whoredom… _

She was too good to be real.

Was she even human?

"Is there anything else?"

Byakuya was bored with what she was hearing. From time to time he looked slightly at the drunken men in the other table. He would likely stay away from one of them and the problem he could represent, but to be honest, he was too far annoyed with him and it was from a very, very long time.

"Yes," Uryuu cleared his throat. "She killed a few man."

Such statement caused him to look quickly back to the detective.

"Pardon me." He was surprised, even though his voice and face showed nothing.

"She killed a few man. I do not know in which circumstances it happened, but it was before she came to London."

"Is it related to…

The man rose up from his chair and walked to his table.

…Count Gilga?"

"No," Uryuu glanced at the drunken man approaching them clumsily out of the corner of his eyes. He then turned around, this time walking as proper for his social position and headed to the exit. His mad eyes never left them. "He is the lover of Lady Nelliel and Rukia is also eng…

He could not finish his sentence for Byakuya rose up from his seat.

"Excuse me, detective Ishida."

He did not give any explanation for his sudden departure. He did not have to. The detective was smart enough to understand the reason.

The one approaching them was Count Gilga… And everybody in that city knew they had unfinished business since the War times. And the ones who did not know this story were certainly aware of the Count's sudden and harsh approach to the future Duchess on the Schiffer's Ball.

No one needed to be a genius to know that the morning newspapers would be filled with uncountable and exciting news.

* * *

**A/N: I would not finish this chapter like that, it would have one more BR interaction, but it turned out a little bit different. **

**It's good for me because the chapter doesn't get too big and boring and I can have more interaction between them in the next chapter. Also, I would have to finish Rukia's scene, that I left this way and it would also get a bit in the way of the name of this chapter and my intentions for it.**

**I hope you don't mind Yachiru's is a little bit OOC. Very, very OOC, I know. But I simply don't know how to portray her. We haven't seen her too much... but when she shows up she is always being a brat, that's the characteristic I tried to put here. Hope it's not too bad xD If it is, please tell me and I'll think in a way to make it more authentic. **

**I know you are all worried about Rukia's bad feeling towards the Duke, but everything will turn out okay. But it's necessary for the drama and the story right now. ****Byakuya is still a little bit cold with Rukia. And I know he might sound a little bit OOC asking those hard questions. He was mean to her. I know. But he doesn't trust her… yet…**

**Once again he did not hear she's engaged. The first time Rukia almost said it, but gave up and this time he cut Ishida's sentence. What do you think it will turn out? **

**As for this ending… I would put one more scene between Byakuya and Gilga, but to be honest, it gave me a few ideas for the next chapter, so I left it this way hehe and because it's another cliff :) **

**Aaaaaaaand, I would like to say next chapter may take a few more days than one week. Would please stay with me? ****I'm not really a very, very quick author, I have just posted the other chapters so quickly because they were already ready xD. But I'll do my best to update till 12/12. If not… See you on 12/19 okay?**

**If you are not mad at me, would you mind reviewing this chapter?**

**Thanks and Take Care you all,**

**Velvetsins.**


	5. The difficult task of apologizing

**Hello, people! Merry Christmas! **

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the delay. I promised to update earlier (12/19) right? And it turned out that I didn't. I have no suitable excuse other than that I am lazy (always haha) and that I didn't feel like this chapter was good enough. I rewrote it endless times to the point I found it was good enough to be updated. **

**Special shoutouts to **Emily **and to your heartwarming review. I loved it and I am honored that you felt like reviewing this story. If you still feel like, tell me what you think about this chappie, ok? Anyway, this chapter is my Christmas gift to you.**

**And also to Flavia who helped me a loooooooot with this chapter. If it is up today, it's only because of her.**

**To the beautiful who asked me **(Zoyence Abigail) **if I would drop this story the answer is 'definitely no, darling'. I'm just a lazy ass. Hope you forgive me xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. The difficult task of apologizing**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, is this possible to hate someone so much one day and not so much afterwards?"_

The freezing air touched Byakuya's face when he left the Brook's. He had his hands pocketed and his expression was emotionless as always. If he was feeling anything, no one could say for that irreproachable mask did not denounce it. Up in the sky, a pale and shy moon witnessed both men staring at one another. Nnoitra smiled at him foully. The act, of course, was not reciprocated.

"I thought you would ran away completely scared."

"Go home, Count," he advised in a low tone, ignoring his disrespectful words. "You are drunk."

"Aren't you mad at me for having hurt your Duchess?"

Yes. He was. And at the same time he was not. He was ignoring his own selfish desires to beat Nnoitra's ass for that matter.

The Duke remained silent however. He could have hurt Rukia, but she had hurt him too. As far as he was aware, they could possibly be related and _very_ _intimately._ And Rukia's safety was none of his concern.

_No… He is the lover of Lady Nelliel and Rukia is…_

He did not remember the rest of his line, if he had ever had time to finish it properly. It did not matter nonetheless.

In fact he was not concerned abouther, but he surely thought he was because she was too alike Hisana.

He shook such thoughts. Regardless their similarities, they were not the same… They would never be.

Silently, Byakuya walked to where his horse was, but a very tipsy Nnoitra followed him. Needless to say he was ignored. No matter how much Byakuya wanted to make him pay, he could not simply kill him. He did not do it when he had the chance and he would not do it now.

"I know you blame me for your father's death."

These words caused Byakuya to straighten his back. He did not look back though.

He and the entire London blamed him and he had all the reasons to. Nnoitra was indeed guilty, he knew it. He merely did not have all the proofs to hang him up… _Yet._

Back in War, Count Gilga was a spy who worked for the Crown. He told them whatever French's commandants decided, whatever they did. However, he did not warn them about the Battle of Trafalgar. Because of him Sojun Kuchiki died.

The Duke knew he did not tell them because he worked for France, not England as everyone thought. It could have been worse if they had told Nnoitra about the undertaking in Waterloo. They kept it as a secret and they won. Simply as that.

"You know you cannot blame me." He smirked mischievously. Although Byakuya could not see his face, he could swear all his bright, big and scary teeth were there for all to see. A sadistic smile that only the barbarian could wield.

"Do not be so sure of yourself, Count," he merely replied.

Yes. He did have the proofs indeed, but he still needed to translate them. Once it was done… the word _game over_ came to his mind.

"Somebody told me you have _that_ the translator is dead, Duke… So what are you going to do?"

It was not sufficient to provoke Byakuya. More indifferent than a statue, he continued to march towards his black horse, this time ignoring Nnoitra's words for real.

Nonetheless, Nnoitra was drunk and only God could possibly read those people's mind. He did not give the Duke time to move away and instead pointed his sword at him. The icy tip almost reached Byakuya's nape.

"I am not going to repeat myself, Count: point this sword down."

"Why? What are you going to do? And I am really willing to try."

The answer he had been seeking for came as quick as a lightening shredding the sky. Byakuya grabbed Nnoitra's sword and forced it against him, causing the hilt to hit his stomach and fall loudly to the paved ground.

The lack of air that took over Nnoitra was not sufficient to make him recognize he was not able to fight. On contrary. Smiling madly, he went against Byakuya, but was blocked by him.

It did not prevent him from trying again and always get the same reply. By the end of three minutes or so, the Duke had blocked uncountable and unsuccessful blows dealt by his opponent.

Stomach, arms and legs. Everything that could push him away without causing any more damage than the future discomfort next day was hit by Byakuya, but it was not sufficient to make Nnoitra give up. Once he knew the Count was drunk he tried to go easy on him, but in response, he got reckless advances.

Each time he was hit, Nnoitra's smirk grew frighteningly bigger, making Byakuya feel disgusted.

When he moved with further careless and got his mouth and nose hit, he did not have any other option instead of spitting some dark blood on the white snow.

"And you know that bitch of yours?" He licked his lips. "Hisana Louisebarn… I slept with her more than once… She tasted ever so… so sweet."

He was clearing provoking the Duke, trying to get him out of control. It did not happen for Byakuya knew it was a blatant lie. He had Nnoitra on his hands, holding him exactly by the lapels and all he could think of was how stupid he was for telling such lies.

"And Rukia…" This time he licked his lips even maliciously.

At the mention of her name, Byakuya's hands curled on his lapels a little bit.

"She's too alike Hisana even in the moods. Said no to you and to me. But when I put my hands on that little bitch…"

"Stay away from her," he warned in a very dangerous intonation.

"Or what? Will you kill me?" His smirk was so defiant it annoyed Byakuya. "Do it and prove the whole court you are the monster they think you are."

His words seemed to have no effect upon the Duke, but he stopped and looked at Nnoitra's eyes for a while. As he realized the Count really meant what he said about Rukia, he hissed,

"You little piece of trash," he said letting go of his opponent and letting him loose balance on his heels.

"Kill me! Do it!" Nnoitra provoked him. "Prove them you are a fucking monster!" He continued to tease, but it did not reach the Duke. Not anymore. It, however, amused him to no end. His smile was gone now and a rough and sadistic laugh filled the empty space. He was leaning against a wall, holding onto his knees not to fall, but his bursts of laughter made it all harder.

He fell to the floor, eyeing the Duke this time grab the reins of his horse and climb it up graciously. His face remained unaffected as he started at him once again, his vision now blurred by the loss of blood.

"Take care, Duke…" At noticing he was not being observed, he slowly reached out his hand to get something on his upper pockets. "And of your belongings… Someone may have been looking for them… You know…"

This time he got Byakuya's fully attention and pointed his gun at him. The first shot did not reach him, but it was sufficient to scare the hell out of his horse and make the animal ran madly to the exit.

It did not prevent Nnoitra from continuing to shot aimlessly. Byakuya lay down on the horse, crossing the gates of the back of the Brooks's. Another din followed him and this time he had to grit his teeth.

A single drop of blood stained the immaculate snow.

**###**

_Three scars… Three scars… Three… Scars… Scars…_

She could not forget those scars on his face. Did it hurt? Who printed them on his young face?

Regardless of such inner questionings, Rukia did not care so much about it as it first seemed. _The pain… _For some reason she expected it hurt like hell.

When such evil thoughts crossed her mind she apologized to God, asking him to forgive her and enlighten her thoughts.

She did not know the coachman, true, but there was something about him she did not like. His eyes… The 69 tattoo on his face… the way his lips pursed together once he saw her… It did not match.

The petite preceptor shook her head and caressed the horse once again. The animal whickered in delight. It was a freezing night, but despite the snow outside she was on the stall close to the horses. Doing what she did not even know. Actually she did. She was there because she expected to meet him and ask '_do we know each other?' _to know why she felt like she had met him, even if it seemed distant… like in another life.

He was not there, however.

The coachman was nowhere on her line of sight. And for some reason it tranquilized her.

What if his answer was yes? What if they really knew each other? What if… He was someone important she could not remember?

_What if…_

Too agitated to go back to her bedchambers and get some well deserved sleep, she continued there, frozen in place, looking at the Duke's horses.

They were gorgeous, their fur gleamed in the dim orange light of the lamps, so well treated those abandoned children on the streets would envy their life. Their bays were filled with fluffy hay and fresh water, changed from time to time so it would not get too hot in the summer or jellify in the winter. All of this so they could be ready whenever the Duke needed them.

And they were also sweet as they accepted her caress with a low neighed. She stroked one by one, taking her time to run her fingers on their fur, long ears, mane and big muzzle.

She was already relaxed and sleepy when one of them moved its head suddenly, causing her hand to drop down and shock against the wood. She shook it a few times before looking at the entrance.

The animals were all hectic, neighing and looking at the entrance of the stall, but after a few minutes, nothing happened.

Yawning, Rukia just shook her head and went indoors, directly to her room.

She missed the Duke and the trail of blood he left behind him.

**###**

A trail of blood followed him as he crossed the gates of his mansion. Despite the uncomfortable feeling, he did not voice or expressed anything as he dismounted his horse and removed his coat.

Due the advanced time into the night, he did not expect anyone to come to greet him, so he was slightly surprised when he heard the coarse voice of his coachman.

"Your Grace." The man was not facing him directly on the eyes, but instead he kept focused on the blood trailing its way to the ground covered in hay.

In their cells, the animals all became too frantic with the smell of blood, shaking their ears and moving their muzzles, not to mention the loud whinnying noise that could wake up the entire house.

He looked up to his servant and narrowed his eyes slightly at the reminiscence of what he saw there. Was it _happiness? _

No.

Hisagi was not happy. He had never seen the man smile not even once in his entire life — and Hisagi worked for his family for too long he could not even remember how many years.

Happiness was certainly a word that the man did not recognize, that he did not know as existent in his entire life.

It smelled of _satisfaction._

"May I help you, Your Grace?"

Byakuya did not reply anything for a while, analyzing the intonation of his voice.

It was not satisfaction merely. He was… _triumphant._

He looked down at his bloodied hand and handled the reins of his black horse to him, who took it quickly with a bow of head.

It did not go unnoticed by Byakuya that he liked to keep his face hidden to not show his emotions. In this case, to hide his, he really chose to use this word, _happy _moment.

"Once you are done with him, you may retire for the night," he instructed walking past him directly to his bedchambers where he knew no one would appear to annoy him.

The Duke did not need to turn his face backwards or fully look at him to know when he mumbled his good night wish he was smirking.

He also did not need to think too much to figure out why everyone in the house did not like Hisagi.

As for him, it was just a reminder of why he was keeping him close.

**###**

Byakuya have always loved the silence, but never like in that day as he toured the corridors of his empty and dead-silent Manor. The dim light he saw occasionally did not bother him. On contrary, the less he saw them turned on, the better. It meant he would not have to face worried faces and the usual and annoying comments.

It also meant no one would show up to tell him he should not mix alcoholic beverage and an injury.

It meant he was left alone and in peace to take care of _that_ himself. Like in old days… when his father was still alive and the weight of being the last of the line was not so heavy to carry over his shoulders.

When no one treated him as if he was forty years old and about to die of some serious disease without producing the so expected heir.

He opened the door of his bedroom, noticing that Rukia's was slightly open. He narrowed his eyes.

_Robbery but not whoredom…_

He swallowed a bit of his malt whisky and closed his eyes as it ran down his throat burning everything on its way.

_Robbery…_

Was she expecting to steal something from him? Was that what she wanted from him?

But steal what?

He even approached her room, placing the already empty bottle on the carpeted floor and opened the door slightly, careful to not make any rough noise.

He already knew it would not happen. Every damn door in that house was duly oiled and repaired in order to not to make any noise and distract him in the middle of his worktime — he took extra care at knowing Yachiru would spend some days with him.

She was laying in the middle of the giant canopy bed. Her small body on the mattress did not move as he took a few steps towards her, analyzing her sleepy form.

Her back was turned to him and from where he was, all he could see through the faint light that came from the opened door was the line of her delicate waist and tantalizing curve of her hips.

She stirred in her sleep and ended with her head half turned to him. He took in the sight of her dormant face. Her pinkish lips were a little bit opened and her big eyes were closed. Her lashes as long as he remembered on their first meeting.

He descended his eyes upon her and stopped on the curve of her creamy neck almost off the pillow.

The same creamy neck he had planted his lips the night they met. Where he breathed her scent and hugged her close to him as if his life depended on it.

The night he mistook her for…

He stopped these thoughts before they could turn into something else. Before they could awaken more memories of her body pressed against his.

Byakuya knew why it was haunting him. It was all because of the alcohol.

His hand was already curled into fists and he only took notice of it when he felt a harsh pull on his arm. A few droplets of blood trailed down his skin and leaned on her mattress.

When he saw her petit nose stirring, he decided to walk back to where he should have gone at first: his bedroom.

He did not care about closing her door — she did not do it in first place — and gathered the bottle from the floor. It escaped through his fingers and he realized he was already losing the control of his body's reflexes.

The bottle drummed on the floor and it took him a moment to finally get it back. He did not bother if the sound could awake anyone.

It could for sure… But it certainly would not bring anyone to his bedchambers so late at night. Everyone knew the rules, except…

_Her…_

**###**

As soon as noise of something drumming on the floor came to her ears, Rukia's eyes shot open.

In a second, she was sitting on the mattress, fully awake. She looked at every corner in her room, looking for source of such noise.

She found nothing.

Worried, she went to the door that connected her room to Yachiru's. But she highly doubted anything had happened to the kid. If it had… she would have heard a cry or a scream, wouldn't she?

Opening the door as careful as possible, she noticed everything was completely fine with the girl. No scratches on her face or body as far as she could see. Her breath, heartbeat and pulse were also normal.

Yachiru was sleeping like a normal child. Which was more than expected of the bratty.

As for the room, everything was in its due place. Nothing crashed. Windows closed. Nothing had fallen to the floor.

Calmer now, Rukia closed the connection door and walked back to her bed. But then and just then she noticed her door completely opened.

She narrowed her eyes and approached her bed, noticing another thing she had not unto now.

_Blood._

She flung out of her room, looking for the source of the noise. Her heart raced even though she already knew to whom it pertained.

**###**

"Your Grace," she spoke breathlessly. "Is everything…"

He did not looked at her as he pressed his left arm to relief the pain, but only made it worse. A fillet of blood ran through his fingers, staining his white shirt.

Rukia's eyes popped open as she saw that amount of blood there. She ran up to help him, completely forgotten she still hated him, but was stopped by his harsh voice.

"Stay where you are."

"But…" She could not understand his refusal. "You are bleeding."

"It is merely a scratch," he ensured walking towards the door to lead her out. He hoped she would follow him and leave him alone, but when he last noticed the preceptor was right behind him, watching his every move.

"I said…" He gritted his teeth lightly to ease the pungent pain.

"Wait here," Rukia said nonchalantly walking past him. She ignored his commands and habit of ignoring her or causing her to stay away from him when he felt it was convenient.

The Duke was obviously afflicted by the _scratch._ And obviously that was not _only _a scratch, he was just stubborn as hell and would never admit it was not that simple, she thought to herself while stepping forward and forward.

The sleepiness left her body by the time she heard the noise on the corridor and now she knew its origins. Now she would take anything but sleep. And obey him for that matter was not in her plans.

He was the one who did not listen to her, though. He followed her, his arms falling beside his body. Both hands were dripping blood to the floor, staining it slowly behind him.

"I said wait here," she repeated, rolling her eyes as she entangled her hands on his. She did not care it was now dirty with his blood, let alone cared about the look on his face. She merely ignored him and kept walking towards the sofa placed on the anteroom.

It did not take too long before Byakuya could disentangle their fingers. He did not like that electricity shock that ran through his body as he touched her, even if it was fleeting. Rukia did not seem to care also, for she moved two steps away from him as his knees met the edge of the sofa.

He fell down soundly and she took a better look at the blood on his white shirt. She had not seen the _scratch _yet, but she bet it was not that good as he wanted to make her believe.

"Hm… I will get the first aid kit."

He did not know where that first aid kit was stored once Chōjirō was the only one responsible for keeping these things, but he did not care though. She was probably aware of that because she was now responsible for Yachiru and only God could possible know what the petit demon would do to have some fun.

Once her footsteps died on the corridor, Byakuya rose up and took a better look at his own injury. It was horrible. In spite of the dim light that shyly illuminated the room, he could see the deep carmine that stained his shirt and skin. He touched around the injury and saw it was still there. The bullet. Small and golden, shining through the amount of blood.

So it was not merely a scratch.

Well… At least it was on his rib cage, also hit by that or another bullet. He could not precise.

_Damn Gilga._

He was so entranced trying to figure out how to remove the bullet before she could go back, he did not notice her soft footsteps entering the room again.

"Ugh…" She exclaimed as she saw the little pool blood on the floor.

Her voice caused him to stop staring at the injury and look for something alcoholic. If they were in his study room he would find easily a bottle of whiskey or brandy, but they were in his anteroom and he did not keep alcohol close. He ran his eyes on the shelf till he found it. A very old bottle he had already forgotten.

A gift from his father.

One of his favorite drinks.

_Sake. _

"Leave it there and go back to your room," he said, filling a glass with some of the Japanese drink. The white liquid ran down his throat so sweetly it burned more than the malt whiskey he was used to.

He closed his eyes at once, enjoying the feeling as the drink warmed his chest and stomach. Pouring some more, he removed his shirt, tearing some buttons apart, unaware she was still there, looking at him in silence.

"You won't be able to get rid of the bullet yourself," she said pretending she had not seen his muscled back. And in fact she was far more worried with his injury than the fact he was only wearing his pants and it was hanging loosely on his lean hips.

She drenched a wad of cotton in alcohol and took a few steps towards him.

"I said go away," he hissed under his breath.

"I won't."

He then turned to her and with his bare fingers on the injury, he yanked the bullet at once. Rukia expected to see a little grimace over his face, but if it ever happed, she was too slow to catch it.

"I am fully capable to remove the bullet." He rolled the golden metal on his fingers, showing it to her. "You are not needed anymore."

"Good for you, Your Grace," she replied rolling her eyes. It did not go unnoticed by him, who narrowed his own, facing her. He was so damn stubborn she was almost leaving him behind and going back to her bedchamber to get her so well deserved sleep. "But if you let it this way, you will be infected."

Byakuya did not reply. Arguing with her was as useless as it was with him. And although he would never admit it loud, it would be really a burden to take care of the injury by himself. Not when he was practically useless using his left hand.

When she was closer enough he gathered his shirt from the floor ready to toss it on half of his body. It did not happen though for she held his wrist down.

"Don't bother, Your Grace," she removed her hands from his skin. "I have seen many men nude so far," she continued, cleaning the surroundings of the injury. The alcohol burned his skin, but he did not voice anything. He merely looked at her as if waiting an explanation for such statement.

Rukia blushed.

He got it all wrong.

"I-I mean…" she stammered on her words. "Not the way you are…" She sighed. "I am sorry."

The Duke remained silent after her statement. Different from what she assumed, he was not thinking anything. Even more because he was already aware she was not a cheap prostitute. He did not even need the proofs from the investigator. He could say it by the blush on her cheeks when she saw him shirtless or when he looked at her that way.

Or even when he kissed her that night…

Or even because of the clothing she was wearing right now. He leisurely trailed down her young body with his very eyes. Most of it was out there for his appreciation. _Slip… Wearing merely a slip._

What kind of woman would wear such kind of clothing — or lack of, for that matter — and did not even think about seducing him? Not a slutty for sure.

Unless… She was trying to seduce someone else.

He doubted it.

But who could know? Not him for sure.

Rukia was an actress. All of that could only be a farce to make him believe she was innocent when she was surely trying to somehow impress him with her pretending indifference about him as a man and taking care of him as a person.

_What are your game, Rukia?_

Noting the awkward silence, the girl before focused on cleaning his injury continued to explain herself, as if she owed him something. For some unknown reason, she did not want him to think she was… she gulped… _alike_ Hisana.

"I worked with a nurse back in war. Helping her…"

He quickly looked up at her when these words left her lips. She was now back turned to him, gathering something he could not see in the first aid kit.

Her words drifted away… leading him to another time and another country.

_Nurse…_

Nurse, she said.

That is how he had met Hisana. As a nurse. Or so he thought at that remote time. It was a few days after he went to join his family on the War. Inexperienced Byakuya did not know a lot of things back then and got easily injured.

She was one of the few who took care of him.

Who saved his life…

_I am a…_

She did not have time to tell him what she was. But he did not take much time to figure it out either. _A prostitute, _someone said. She was not a nurse as he first thought and she merely helped him because she was ordered to.

There were a few prostitutes there on their improvised quarters in the middle of nowhere. Some men could even starve to death, but never miss a quick fuck. Hisana was there for exactly that… Give them _that._ She was not that busy as some others he could not even remember the name. All of them considered her very pretty, but _too slim._

Not him though.

Without much work, Hisana could help the nurses and doctors around. She did not seem to complain about it, and they had plenty time to talk to each other while he recovered.

Once he was well enough, he ordered her to be his and his alone. At first to help her, he did not mean to have her to himself in _those_ _terms. _But at the end it happened and when he last saw he had fallen in love.

The first needleful woke him up from his little mind-wander. Byakuya looked at Rukia as soon as her small lips formed the unwanted question and her brows twitched together.

"Who did this to you?"

He kept silent, expecting she would buy his lack of response. It did not happen though. She voiced her question once again, while sewing his wound carefully.

"None of your business," he replied, moving his arm a little bit at the uncomfortable sensation. It did not reach his face though. His eyes locked on hers as she glared at him. Of course his lack of response bothered her, but he would not say it just because she wanted to.

"I am almost finished," she announced cutting the line she used to sew the wound. It looked much better now, cleaned and closed, she concluded, looking at it carefully.

She walked back to the first aid kit and repeated the process of drenching the wad of cotton in alcohol and also got a bandage to cover the scratch on his rib cage.

From where he was, despite the dim light, he could see more of her body through the diminutive slip. _Was it transparent?_

Or was it his mind clouded by the alcohol making him see things?

He doubted.

There, leaning against a wooden furniture he could see the perfect shape of her toned legs and the curve of her small breasts.

He narrowed his eyes. Unsure whether she was trying to seduce him or not.

Even if she was not trying, the sight of her body through the flimsy fabric messed up with his thoughts and _body._

When she returned and lowered her fingers to his nude chest and moved his arm slightly to the side to clean the scratch on his rib cages, he caught her wrist in the air preventing her from continuing to take care of him.

Rukia gasped at the sudden movement and fell frontwards. She did not hit the floor for he stabilized her by leaning one hand on the small of her back, almost on her round hips. However, the cotton on her fingers fell noiseless to the floor.

It did not seem to be noticed by none of them though.

"Why are you helping me?"

Hisana was ordered to do it, but why was Rukia helping him? Why couldn't she stay away when he said her to do so?

_What kind of game are you playing, Rukia? _

"You were wounded, why wouldn't I help you?"

"I do not like repeating myself, Rukia…" he warned her in a dangerously low intonation.

She glared at him, trying her best to free herself without hurt him more. Of course it only served for him to tighten his hold over her wrists and get her even further off balance.

Rukia tried to get herself back by moving her legs, but it did not work. Rather: it worked very well to place their thighs together in a disrespectful manner. It also caused her slip to move a little bit upwards, revealing too much skin.

More than was appropriate.

More than he should see.

More than he should feel.

"What kind of game are you playing, Rukia?" he hissed his inner question. The one who kept returning to his mind very often.

His harsh intonation caused her to look up at him, eyes wide-open. She regretted it as soon as it happened. His face was so close to hers she could feel his hot and slightly drunken breath. Her breath also caught. She felt her belly tighten a little bit.

"I-I am playing no game, Your Grace," she assured him, looking down. It did not help to ease the strange feeling.

It worsened.

Her lips almost touched the firm skin of his broad chest. Eyes even more widened, she looked back at him, but did not know which angle was worse: facing his chest, her fingers almost stick at his skin or having their noses so placed together and his eyes burning on hers…

As if he was going to kill her…

_As if he was going to kiss her… _

"Why are you helping me then, Rukia?" His breath continued to trace her face arousing goosebumps on her skin.

"I told yo-

"What do you _really_ want?" he pressed. "No more lies."

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, now starting to get scared by his demeanor.

"Is that money? Is that social position?"

As these words left his lips, she pulled herself from him with all her strength, scraping his scratch in the process. She did not saw the way he squinted his eyes to suppress the little discomfort.

"Perhaps you don't believe it, but I am not the kind of woman you are used to," she stressed out the _kind of woman, _unknowingly referring to Hisana. She gathered the cotton from the floor and squeezed it between her fingers.

"I am not interested in whatsoever you have to offer, because you have nothing that I am interested in. Not in your money, not in yourself!"

Her voice was shaky as she spat out these words, but she did not prevent herself from saying them nonetheless.

"Perhaps you don't believe people may help you without second reasons."

Her burst caused him to straighten on his position to look at her. He was surprised. No, he was astonished with her sudden responses.

"And I know you won't believe me because you don't trust me. You don't trust anyone."

She turned on her heels to leave him alone, her voice and body out of control. Tears were forming on her eyes, but she held them, not wanting him to know he had humiliated her.

"You are not al—

"Allowed to leave, Your Grace? Guess what? I did not ask your permission to leave! And as for the wound…" She tossed the bandage on his face. "Clean it yourself! You don't need my help!"

As she turned again on her heels, she felt all the blood flee of her face. Standing right on the door the butler, Chōjirō, and the devilish girl were staring at them, their expressions surprised.

"Lady Ruk—

"Go back to your room, Yachiru." Two voices reached her ears all together. She looked from her preceptor to her godfather and back to Rukia again.

"But…"

"Now!" Rukia spoke, placing her hands on the girl's shoulder to guide her out of her godfather's room. She did not voice anything else as she opened the door of her room and watched her climbing onto the bed and lying her head on the cottony pillow.

She closed the door and get startled again when she saw the silent butler looking straightly at her.

Why did he have to be like this?

"Are you okay, my lady?" Chōjirō asked as she closed the door.

She did not voice anything or moved her head to answer his question. She merely entered the next door and closed it soundly. Not bothering to talk to anyone else.

For some reason, Chōjirō did not need her words to know she was not. Or to know what was the reasons of the little tears she held on the corner of her beautiful eyes.

He just did not know if it was sorrow or anger.

**###**

_The world has probably never seen such great care before. Our cold — not so cold anymore — Duke got into a fight to protect our — future Duchess I am sure now — pretty preceptor's honor._

That was the first paragraph of Lady Lisa's Column. Byakuya did not stop himself this time but he could not say he was surprised. Once he decided to follow Gilga outside he was already aware of what report that would turn out.

Even though everyone knew his reasons to abominate the Count it was more romantic to say he beat his ass because of a random girl.

_Random Girl._

That is how he treated her last night.

That is how he could have treated everyone but her.

He closed his eyes for a brief second, lying his head against the backrest of his huge chair. It hurt, not that much as when it was combined with a horrible hangover, but it still hurt. He was thankful he had Chōjirō to always give him that horrible mix he took from somewhere he did not know to cure it all.

But Kuchiki Byakuya could not blame the drink. Lean it all on the alcohol always worked for everybody, but not for him — even if everyone knew, he included, he was weak for it. He was a man and real men did not put the responsibility of their actions on something like that.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the magazine again.

_Both Lords were on the Brooks's and left after some time. No one seem to know in details what they talked or did, but we all have seen the Count visibly hurt this morning. He did not try to hide it from anyone. And the entire London now wonder: is the Duke back to killing again?_

Great.

_Back to killing again._

He closed the magazine. He did not know if he hated Nnoitra even more now or if he hated himself. He should not have done that. He should have kept himself cool, ignored his provocations and stayed away from him.

Not very long ago, he had some _issues_ with some of his soldiers during the war. He earned the homely pseudonym of _Reaper_ or _Death God._

Or simply monster…

_You are a monster… A real monster._

One of his soldiers said when Byakuya released him. He was almost dead and his murderer was majestically standing in front of him, his dead-serious face showed no regret and his fear could only increase at such sight. By his side, many of his partners face the same destiny of his: cruel death.

A good amount of blood was on the Duke's hands as he finished his job: killing those filth men. If they thought he was being cruel, he had another word to classify his actions: fair.

It was fair.

After so many battles, Badajoz was their little place to find some rest and peace, but it was ruined when some of his men decided to plunder the city, kill innocent people, rape innocent women… When Byakuya knew his men was behind such execrable actions, he did not think twice, he condemned them all to death.

Used to order, this time Byakuya did not outsourced the task, he did it by himself.

When they returned to London, he had to come to the Judicial Court to explain himself. He was merely twenty-one at that time and had killed more men than most of the older people there.

Once his actions were judged as fair and that promoted the respect of the English army, he was not charged by it, but was advised to not do it anymore.

And he did not.

Until yesterday.

And Nnoitra.

He wanted so badly to get his hands dirty with his blood. Feel his breath fade away to the point it did not exist anymore. Watch the bright of his eyes die so slowly and in such pain he did not even though possible to inflict upon someone.

But he would look for justice.

And he would have it.

He just needed a little more time and find someone who could translate that damn notebook.

_The translator is dead…_

He did not need to be remembered of it. He was too aware of such event. He was there when it happened. That is how he got the notebook.

It took place so many years ago he could not precise the real time. He just remembered it was winter and was the beginning of the year in Spain. Winter of 1808. It was not so cold there as it was in England.

Ordered by his father and grandfather he moved there to escort two young ladies to his home. He did not know any of their names, but he knew their surname: Ukitake.

Their father, Jūshirō Ukitake, was especially close to his grandfather and was a spy back in War. At that time, Spain was still with France and he was working for France. At least _apparently._ He was responsible for making up the alliance between England and Spain after the Trafalgar Battle.

He had a small diary he pointed out a high number of occurrences during the War and the name of some traitors. Everything he could report was written there, every single thing he saw during all those years of that bloody War.

The same small diary or notebook Byakuya had in his possession.

The problem was… It was encoded.

A code no one knew.

Except one of his daughters. Which one of them no one could ever know. But only one of them was able to decipher the damn code. The other held a necklace that was in fact a key to something only the carrier knew.

Simply as that.

One held a key to open something very important and only she knew it — and her father of course. And the other knew the code.

None of them could exchange their roles.

When Byakuya arrived at Spain at his seventeen — almost eighteen, a few months before he went to the War — their house was empty. At least that was what it seemed.

No sound.

No one around.

When he entered further with some of his men, he found a lot blood covering a carpet and long white strands in the middle of it. Walking further into the room, he found Jūshirō's body close to the window.

Dead.

His girls… _missing_.

A few days after Byakuya knew they were dead. Someone had found out and tell them. As for he, the young Duke was already on the security of his own house, holding in hands the notebook.

It had passed eight years since then. He had not finished the translation yet. He had not even begun.

He sighed and opened back the magazine. However, he stopped the reading for the first word was her name.

_Is Lady Rukia aware of that? Of his dark past? _

As far as he was concerned she was not. And he would not let her know. It was none of her business.

But he wondered if she was not already asking herself what was his _dark past_ and what those words of _killing again_ meant. He just hoped she would not ask when they talked.

Incidentally, he was waiting her for it.

Her words did not leave him since they left her lips.

_Trust me… Trust anyone…_

He knew she was right. It was not that difficult to admit. Not even the reasons because he did not trust anyone was.

But he would never admit out loud — neither to himself — why he could not trust her.

A few steps were heard outside.

He knew it was her long before she could knock on his door.

_**###**_

Rukia took a deep breath before she could knock on his door. She did not feel like talking to him — more like arguing, because she felt they never had a real conversation before. She did not think it would be different. Not at all.

Her head was exploding. It seemed she had not taken her pills. The dreams kept coming and she could barely sleep the whole night.

Did she even know what sleep truly was?

She laughed bitterly and shook her head.

Since she arrived to London they appeared more frequently, but since she met the Duke they started hunting her like a fox hunt its prey. Barely noticeable at first, them closer and closer unto the point it had its fangs on the prey's neck.

She was already tired of them and all she wanted was for them to stop. And stop now.

Realizing she was standing in front of his study room for too long, she finally knocked on the door, receiving an _Enter_ in response.

She rolled her eyes. She surely expected something like _you are allowed to enter_, but a mere enter would do.

"Excuse me, Your Grace," she started still at the entrance. "I heard you wanted to talk to me."

He nodded, but did not raised his eyes from his documents to look at her. He merely continued to place them all on his top drawer. He leaned the key on the table.

"You may close the door," he spoke after some time went by and he did not hear her locking it up.

_Alright, you can do it. _Rukia told herself. _You can do it without killing him._

"And you may speak," she finally said as she did as he told and he remained quiet.

Her bold remark caused him to look instantly at her and reprove her manner of speaking. He did not say anything as he would in any other occasion, once he knew he was the cause of her impatience and bad humor.

Good.

A woman with that devilish temper was all he needed and wanted in his life right now.

He felt like growling, but he did not.

"Yesterday…" he started. Why did he have to do this? Why was he doing this? He did not need to do this. So why was he doing it nonetheless? It was humiliating and he did not have done it for nobody than family before. Not even Hisana… And there he was…

"I know I was wrong. I will leave you alone next time you ask for it, Your Grace. If you excuse me…"

The petite lady headed to the door. She was not in the mood for his lecture on how she behaved improperly in front of his servant. How she acted disrespectful towards him and how that should never happen again.

She knew it.

But she was not willing to hear it all.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. She was assuming things. As always.

Gosh.

They had known each other for what? Five days? One week? Not more than that he was sure and yet they could not stop quarrelling all the time and when he wanted to talk smoothly to her — he would never use the word apologizing, it was too much for him — she was right there assuming things and leaving him alone.

"I did not say you could leave." His cold line made her stop on her tracks.

Rukia sighed.

"Please, Your Grace. My head feels like exploding. I have a noise child waiting me for the painting classes. Could you just…"

"No," he answered a little less cold now.

He felt like allowing her to go, though. It would make his life easier. But Byakuya was not a man who took the easy way. It needed to be done and what has to be done should not be postponed.

He enjoyed himself watching her talking to him. No one in his entire life treated him like this. As if they were equal. As if she did not care about his title and his power.

"I am sorry," she replied sheepishly.

But then again there she was, apologizing for her bold demeanor. What a woman!

"Sit down," he ordered and she quickly obeyed.

"Last night," he started over. "I should have…"

"Said thank you?" she helped him. As she received a death glare from him, she mumbled her used apologies and covered her own mouth in disbelief.

"Did you say thank you when I helped you?" he asked, leaning against his seat.

He would never admit it, but she amused him.

"I did not ask for your help," she snapped back, closing her eyes.

"Neither did I."

"Right. I am sorry."

Both of them knew what she meant with that apology. It was not only because of her boldness, but for she knew it was difficult for him to thank anyone.

"Thank you for your help. I do feel better today."

Rukia nodded her head. A few seconds went by in silence. Rukia thought it was what he wanted to say and was about to ask if she was allowed to leave, when he continued, catching her off guard.

"I apologize for yesterday. I did not behave as expected towards you."

That was it.

He said what he should say.

To be honest, he had even expressed his gratitude towards some people before, but never apologized. And when he said never, he really meant it.

Not for his father when he did something that was not expected from him. Not for his grandfather when he went to the War. Not to Hisana when he did not treat her well.

But there he was. Doing it for no one less than Rukia.

Someone he did not trust. Someone he could not trust.

It took Rukia a moment to really catch the meaning of his words. Did he meant that?

_For real?_

"I assure it will not happen again," he said. "And from now on I will trust people more often."

His words caused Rukia's eyes to grow as bigger as plates. Her jaw also dropped down.

Did he…

Wow!

Did her words really have such effect on him?

She was… _stupefied._

It also took her a moment to set everything back to its place and say,

"Apology accepted, Your Grace."

He merely nodded and continued to stare at her. When both of them found the silence rather awkward, he rose up from his chair and she did the same, following him out of the room.

"Do not expect me for dinner tonight," he said closing the door of his study room.

It was her time to nod her understanding. They parted ways. Rukia was on her way back to the inner yard to meet Yachiru when his voice ranged out on her ears all over again.

_Trust people more often… _

_Trust people…_

_People…_

Not _her._

"Your Grace," she called out to him.

He stopped where he was and looked back at her over his shoulder. She was walking to him, her face clouded with some feeling he wished he could not identify.

She was angry again.

Why?

"When you said trust people, did you include me on it?"

"Explain yourself," Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

What did she still want of him? Public apologies?

"Trust people, you said?" she started, taking a breath. "Is that why you left the keys of your top drawer on the desk? Is that why you did not said you trust me? Are you just expecting me to just get them and steal one of your documents, right?"

No word came out of Byakuya's lips. Not to agree with her, nor to disagree.

"Forget it!"

She gave him her back and scurried to where she should be, leaving a very stunned Byakuya behind. She only stopped when she was close to the stairs, with him following her, and spoke,

"You will never trust people fully! You will never let them in! And you know what? You don't trust them because you don't even trust yourself!"

With this, she was gone.

Byakuya went down the stairs on his own rhythm, ignoring the looks of two servants who watched everything.

He sighed.

There she was… assuming all the wrong things again.

**###**

"Problems with the girl, my Lord?" the strong voice asked him, pouring a little bit more of water on his glass.

He passed the wine or any other alcoholic beverage. He consumed it yesterday and everything ended very messed up.

A reproduction of yesterday was not in his plans.

"I am not here to discuss about Rukia," he warned in a very low tone.

Yes.

He had gone there to ask Lord Barragan a few questions about Hisana's death, but all he had heard until that moment was about Rukia. It was clear the man did not want to talk about it, so he kept deviating the focus to Rukia instead.

Byakuya did not buy his attempts and always resumed to the focus of his visit.

All along he analyzed the man. Lord Barragan was not grieving. It did not seem so. It was weird. _Suspicious,_ actually. Rukia seemed to care more about Hisana than her adoptive father.

It left a curious feeling on Byakuya and his questions became more inquisitive. He pressed the man for answers, but all he got was information about Rukia, Rukia and Rukia.

Lord Barragan also pressed him for an urgent marriage. His excuse: her reputation. He could not accept such treatment from him. And even if she said 'no' as an honorable man he should dissuade her from such crazy decision.

_As if he could… Or wanted._

"You do look more worried about Rukia's fate than Hisana's death, Lord Barragan. Why is the girl so important to you?"

In response, Lord Barragan hit his fists on the table noisily. It could have had an effect upon anyone, but him. Byakuya remained still. His face showed nothing and even in his insides, it did not shake anything on him.

It all seemed too… _too fake._

"Do not judge me for taking care of the honor of my daughter's sister!"

"Explain yourself," Byakuya said in a slow tone.

"Hisana and Rukia were sisters."

* * *

**A/N – Well… I tried to make up for the lack of updates and get you a chapter filled with BR scenes. I hope I didn't disappoint you xD I apologized if the chapter doesn't have more scenes of them, but I needed to tell some of the background to the story. Hope you don't mind! **

**I am planning on getting my chapters shorter, so I'll be able to update more often, what do you think? If I keep them around 5 or 6k, I think I'll be able to update within 7 or 10 days, if I kept them around 10k, I'll probably give you chapters twice or once a month. I'm almost with the short but frequent updates than the long a scarce ones. But I'd like to know your opinion.**

**In case you not know, Spain was lined up with France during some time of the Napoleonic Wars, but changed sides after the Battle of Trafalgar. **

**I know Byakuya is a little bit OOC and the same for Rukia. I know she would never act like this towards him in the canon series, but once it is an AU story I took the opportunity to work with her like she is with everyone else, but him, in the canon. If it is too bad tell me and I'll get things 'softer' in her way of speaking. As for him, it's because he was slightly drunk and I took it from Senbonzakura — that part of Zanpakutou is a part of the master and it reflects what the shinigami is inside and the whole episode when he got very drunk and all. Remember?**

**And for who is now like "Byakuya screw up everything", yes he did and I wanted it because I wanted him to work to gain Rukia's trust and build up their relationship hehe.**

**Also my thanks to everyone who continues to review this story and add it to the follow/alert list. I still did not reply the reviews, because I was stuck at work (last weeks) and then I traveled to the beach, but the ones I can I will, okay? **

Petal Metic,** I didn't find the due time to reply your review yet, but I'm planning on update Mesmerized next year along with Don't Close Your Heart. And yes what you said about my line it really sounded weird. I'll fix it sooner. Thanks, darling!**

**To the ones who may want, follow me on tumblr /velvetsins. Sometimes I update some things about my stories and other stuff I enjoy there. **

**And don't forget to tell me what you think, right?**

**Take care and I wish you all have a wonderful New Year's Eve.**

**My next update will take place only next year. Oh, c'mon it'll be soon! **

**Love you all,**

**Velvetsins.  
**


	6. Dangerous Liaisons

**Hello, people!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Here I am again to update The Duke's Lover. This time I managed to overcome my laziness and write this chapter. Seriously, here in Brazil is so, so, so damn hot I have no interest on doing anything besides lying next to the air conditioner.**

**Special shoutouts to Flavia who always helps me a lot with my fanfics. Love you girl 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Dangerous Liaisons**

* * *

"_Dear diary, why do I feel like this?"_

There he was...

Again.

He did not know what he was doing there, but when he last saw he was standing in front of her door like in the previous night.

This time, however, he was not drunk... which made his visit incomprehensible. Even crazy, some would say.

The door was closed, he concluded relieved, retreating a few steps back.

Byakuya did not know what he was doing there. What did he expect? Did he really want to find something that disproved what he had just heard?

_Hisana and Rukia were sisters._

It was stupid.

He did not need to look at their faces together to know it was true. They were practically identical. He could say they were twins; they could deceive anyone if it was not the age difference.

_They deceived him._

Actually, Rukia deceived him.

No.

He was the one who fooled himself. She had never said she was Hisana or pretended to be her. She actually seemed surprised she was mistook by her _sister._

Of course he asked if they knew it. If they knew each other and their family bounds. Hisana knew. Rukia was completely in the dark.

…_I have no memories before London…_

It seemed they did not do anything under their power to make her remember.

_Hisana did not want her to know…_

Why? He asked himself. Why would Hisana keep such a secret? It was not fair to Rukia, her own sister. She deserved to know.

_Hisana did what was best for her…_

Best for whom? Rukia or Hisana herself?

He could not see the point ofhiding such an important information from Rukia. What did they want keeping her unware of her own family? How could it be the best for her?

Lord Barragan did not explain.

He spent the whole time trying to force a marriage between both of them. There was even a suggestion of tying Rukia and carrying her against her will to Saint Paul's Cathedral.

As if she did not hate him enough.

As if she was not sufficient mad at him.

_As if…_

Why was he thinking this? He had already told himself he did not care about her opinion. He did not care about anyone's. If she hated him now and in the future, let it be. He would not do anything to change her mind.

Removing his hand from the doorknob, he walked back to his room.

It was time to sleep.

**###**

She gave up.

The sun was not in the sky yet when Rukia sat down on her bed. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and closed her eyes briefly.

She did not want to open them anymore and sleep for real, but she knew what would happen if she did it.

And she certainly did not want it all again.

_Those damn dreams..._

This time there was a man in a pool of blood… So much blood she could barely see his candid strands of hair. His opened eyes were still as glasses and opaque, lifeless.

In his dirtied hands he held a necklace. It looked like a small stone, but made of wood. It was also stained with blood and a piece of paper accompanied it. Something she could not quite decipher, but she knew it was not _that_ unfamiliar.

It was if she knew what was written in those weird letters. Was it a code?

She could recognize some of them, but she did not know him, she could not see his face for real, just his eyes. And it gave her so much pain she woke up crying. It was as if he was important to her. _Very important._

But who was he?

Who was the girl who filled her dreams?

Why didn't they leave her in peace?

Was this just a dream or…

…_Memories?_

The last possibility scared the hell out of her. It had been practically eight years since she lost her memories. Or so she thought. But it had been at least seven from the day she found herself stealing food from the street markets in order to survive. The very same day that kind and softhearted man gave her a new home.

Four since he left the world of living.

…_I have no memories before London…_

She lied. She really, really lied to him.

Again.

Rukia took no pride in lying to the Duke, but she did not trust him either. He was powerful and she knew powerful people did not care about anyone but themselves and their wealth.

Why would he care about her?

He helped her. Sure. She held no doubts he did it because he wanted a _yes _from her. He wanted her to say yes, which would never happen.

His actions, therefore, were not selfishness free. He had his own reasons to help her.

Yes.

That was it.

She could not trust him.

Because if she trusted, if she liked him, even if the tiniest bit, she would not be able to steal him.

And asking him was out of question.

Sighing, she got up and outstretched her arms letting out a long yawn. The sun would rise in a few hours, until it happened she had no time to waste thinking about reliable or selfish people.

The day would be very, very busy. The Duke was going to travel to the countryside. The Shihouin Manor in Bach.

Rukia closed her eyes.

It was not a party anymore.

The Duke was going to spend a month there. Of course he would not go alone, by himself, she would go with him and Yachiru.

An entire _fucking_ month.

She was not sure she would be able to endure his company for more than she already did. But she had to get the notebook and if she was smart she would manage to do it soon and leave him for good.

The travel would take place in two days and she had to have everything ready. Yachiru's package and hers. Rukia's belonging were already packed up and she only had to put only one thing there: her necklace.

The same necklace that reminded her so much of that one the man was holding in her dream. She opened the drawer and held it in her hands, analyzing it for a few seconds.

It was not a common necklace. It was actually a key.

For what she had no clue.

_Here have it, child._

The kind voice repeated in the back of her mind. He called her child, even if she was seventeen. Even if she was not a child anymore and was promised in marriage to a British Lord.

_What is it?_

_A k-ke-key._

His line was interrupted by many coughs. He spat some blood on his handkerchief and closed his eyes. His face was contorted in pain and all she could do was to extend his herbal infusion for he would take a sip and relax at least a little bit.

_And what does it open?_

She never received a proper answer. Just a smile. He smiled very often which softened his features and the scars on his face. His eyes did not open for a very long.

He was finally getting some proper rest.

When this small memory played back in her mind — this time she knew it was a memory and not a dream because it happened for sure —, Rukia closed her eyes for a few moments.

It was still painful to remember this. He was just the man who helped her when she was starving to death and stealing people, but he became a father to her. A father she had never had. At least, she could not remember him.

She changed her mind and put the necklace around. Afterwards she cleaned the remains of tears on her violet orbs she saw black. Everything was slowly fading away and before long, she saw herself falling back to the mattress.

A twinge reached the back of her head, and it seemed something was hitting it hard, so painful it was.

It was like a small fainting, but she was still awake although not completely in charge of her own body.

Perhaps Rangiku was right.

Perhaps she really needed to look for a doctor.

**###**

Byakuya finished the small meeting with his business partners. It was the last one before he departed for the countryside.

He was for the last two or three hours, he could not precise, with them discussing the new arrangements for his new project. Because of the snowstorm that had taken everyone by surprise the last few days in the place where the workmen were building it, the workday had been suspended. Which meant it would not be delivered in time.

Byakuya did not like it for sure.

However, at the time being, he had more important matters at hand. It was not a big problem when he had not only one, but two books to translate. He did not know what was in Love's mind to make it to them.

As if only one was not enough.

He just hoped Love had excellent reasons to put every single line of his last report in a code he could not even understand. Back in War sometimes they exchanged reports encrypted but it was nothing alike he knew.

None of his partners knew. Not even Urahara.

It did not seem alike the code in the leather notebook which meant Love had not learnt that specific code. Which also meant even if he were alive he would not be able to help them.

Back to the square one.

Byakuya was considerably tired of this.

No matter how much he looked in books about symbols none of them matched what he had in hands.

He needed _her._

The girl who could translate them. Only she could help him. No one else could. And the necklace of course.

_Two girls…_ each one with one specific task to perform. None was more important than the other was.

He traced the thin page trying to understand the code, but it was useless. Only she was trained to read it. And her father, but he was dead.

And so was she. And her sister.

He could have the notebook, but he did not have the necklace and without the necklace the translation by itself was useless.

It made them the perfect complement to one another.

He recalled his father telling him he was already promised in marriage when he told him about his first crush.

_The ones who carries the necklace is going to be your wife, Byakuya. _

Of course he was disappointed, but it clearly did not prevent him from living none of what he wanted. He would marry her one day, but he would not wait her the whole life.

It did not take too long, however. Soon he knew she was dead.

Finding another suitable woman to marry was then the elders' greatest task to accomplish.

Two knocks on the door brought him back from his thoughts. He closed the notebooks all of sudden and looked up when he heard the female voice.

"May I enter, Your Grace?" Rukia asked permission from the other side of the door. Her voice sounded tired and it had a hint of sickness.

"Enter," he conceded placing both books close to him.

Silence filled the room when she took some steps in and closed the door behind her. They had barely talked to each other since their last quarrelling on the corridor.

Actually, they spoke the strictly necessary and nothing more. If they were alone in a room which happened only once — and she did her best to get out of his line of sight as soon as possible — they would talk amenities. They would not mention their fight that day.

No one in the Mansion would.

In spite of the looks of the servants, none of them said anything. Not close to them at least. Surprisingly, Chōjirō remained quiet and did not voice his opinion as Byakuya expected.

The only one who ever dared to say something was Yachiru and she did when no one was around. Byakuya did not know if she had said it to Rukia, but she scolded him for treating _Lady Rukia_ so bad. Of course she was the one who got scolded for being so blunt in the end.

"You may sit," he commanded as he saw she continued glued to the door.

Silently, she approached the chair in front of him and sat down with a little grimace. Byakuya watched her closely, but as soon as any hint of whatever it was crossed her face it was gone.

Was she in pain?

Was it her head again?

"How are you?"

Rukia blinked a few times slightly confused. Did he really make that question?

"I-I am fine," she replied still trying to figure out the reason behind this question. "Why?"

He narrowed his eyes for a brief second.

"Oh…" She opened her mouth, realizing she was acting bold again. "I am sorry."

"Good," he replied even if he knew she was lying about her current condition. "We have a Ball to attend tonight."

Rukia was speechless for a good amount of time. It gave the Duke the due time to analyze her expression. She did not look tired, she looked exhausted. He wondered if she had ever slept for the past nights.

"Excuse me…" she started, biting her bottom lip. "A Ball?"

He took his time to reply this question. To be very honest, Byakuya did not want to appear at that Ball, but he knew what would happen if he didn't.

The invitation came from the Shihouin Manor. Yoruichi had sent it that morning. He could practically hear her voice through the sentences she wrote. The message was clear: bring Lady Rukia with you. She did not make her threat clear, but he did not need to think too much to figure out she would make him pay if he dared to disobey her.

In any other occasion, Byakuya would surely challenge her, but not now. He held no doubts Yoruichi would do something to embarrass them both. He did not care about himself, but Rukia's reputation was already too damaged to risk it.

Nevertheless, if he did show up without his _fiancée_ people would surely talk about her absence. He doubted it was in a good way.

Either way, he was already ready for what would come in the newspapers next morning. Mainly for what Lady Lisa would write about them. He could almost foresee the words she would choose to compose her text.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded his head.

"But there is still too much to pack up and—"

"I have asked Momo to help you with it," he cut her off.

He looked her direct in the eyes. He could see she was not really in the mood to go out with him and let alone to discuss. Her voice was low and listless.

"But who will take care of Yachiru? I can't—

"Chōjirō," he replied curtly.

Rukia bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out another reason to her negative answer. She found nothing, so she simply said the truth.

"I would rather stay at home, if you don't mind, Your Grace,"

"I am not inviting you, Rukia. I am merely warning you."

She sighed.

Why did it have to be so difficult to deal with him?

She nodded.

Arguing with him was always useless and she felt too sick to even begin. Her quick agreement caused him to arch his eyebrow superficially. He did not expected her to agree promptly.

He descended his eyes upon her again. If Rukia was agreeing with him, it could only mean she was clearly not fine. If it was not enough, her tired features reinforced his thought.

"You are dismissed," he said after a few seconds in silence.

Slowly, Rukia rose up from the chair and walked back to the exit. Byakuya followed her with his eyes all the way. He did not lose the way she pressed her eyelids together.

"Wait," he said, causing her to hold onto the doorknob for a second. She looked back at him. "Did you get your pills today?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice was mildly altered.

He narrowed his eyes. He knew what she meant. _Why do you care? _But for some reason it was not turned into words. She had to be pretty bad not to be able to voice what was in her mind.

"Yes, Your Grace. May I leave now?"

He nodded, allowing her to go, and turned back to his notebooks. But he could not concentrate on them. Her pale face and twitched eyebrows did not leave him alone for too long.

When he last saw, he was closing the door and heading towards her. Both notebooks in hand — he did not trust anyone enough to keep away from him or _their_ _place — _he scurried out of the room, reaching her close to the stairs.

"Rukia," he called out.

"Yes," she replied startled and turned around to face him, which caused her to lose the balance. She fell frontwards, closing her eyes as if it would reduce the impact of the fall.

It never happened though.

After a few seconds waiting the fall that did not come, Rukia reopened her eyes and found herself supported by Byakuya's strong arms. He held her close to his chest, one hand on the small of her back and the other on her arm.

She took a few moments to raise up her eyes and look at him. She blushed when she saw where her hands were placed.

_Gosh._

She breathed again.

Why did she have to always put them on his chest? Where they landed, she could feel his heart and how it fastened a little when she traced the ducal pattern on the lapel of his coat.

_So you really have a heart_, she thought to herself.

"Pardon me?"

Her eyes went considerably wide. She gulped and looked at him, their faces again so close she could feel his hot breath.

"I am sorry," she said sheepishly and… _blushed madly._

He continued to watch her with his eyes narrowed. He did not voice anything for a while. Rukia was far more than bothered by it and moved slightly away from his arms.

When she put two steps between them, she noticed two opened notebooks on the floor. In a quick motion she kneeled to get them, but stopped all of sudden when his cold voice reached her.

"Don't."

It all happened too fast. Before he could even foresee it, she was falling frontwards and all he could do was hold her. When he did it, his notebooks fell from his hands. He did not think twice and chose her.

Now she was kneeled in front of him, her hands on the paper, he could not prevent himself from speaking a little louder than usual to her. She did not pay attention to him though. She seemed far more concentrated on the content.

Rukia's jaw fell slightly as she saw the notebooks. It was not the leather cover, nor the thin sheets or what else, that got her attention, but the content.

Was it really _that _code?

She ran her eyes quickly over the inscriptions. She could not remember many things of her past, but she remembered this code pretty well to know it meant trouble.

_The girl is still alive, _one read. And she could not see the other for the Duke yanked both of them from her hands.

Startled, she moved away from them but did not rose up from her kneeled position. Her mind filled with lines her benefactor told her when she arrived at his house. When she first saw these codes on a letter he was writing.

_If you ever find something written in this code just throw it away. It is highly dangerous. _

Rukia felt a shiver run up her spine as the words _highly dangerous _played repeatedly on her mind.

Then something crashed upon her and caused her to lose her breath for a while.

_Wait!_

Was it what _they _wanted her to get?

"Rukia."

She looked up, but it could not erase what she saw. And what she saw would haunt her forever.

"Your Grace," she said in a whisper, too stunned to say anything else.

He outstretched his hand to help her to get up. For the first time, Rukia did not complain and accepted his help. His hand shot again to her back to stabilize her.

They were close again.

Very close.

Some maids crossed the corridor where were and looked at them surprised. As Rukia saw their excited expressions, she tried to move away, but he did not allow, slithering one hand to her waist and the others to her wrist.

Their position was completely innocent, but for an outsider it seemed completely the opposite. Rukia's flushed face solely reinforced it.

"Your Grace," she started in a begging intonation. "Could you—

"Do you know the inscriptions?" he asked. Without even noticing it, his heart fastened a bit more.

The mere possibility drove him anxious.

Rukia bit her bottom lip.

_Highly dangerous._

_Highly… Dangerous…_

"No." She shook her head. She hoped he could not feel her heart racing or her pulse going mad.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

He did not believe her. However, he did not know the reason she was lying. Did she knew the code — could really translate it. It seemed she was reading it just a few minutes ago — or she merely knew about the notebook?

Was she really related to Nnoitra or any other of his kind then?

"Do not lie anymore."

"About?" she asked, eyes wide open.

"Your health."

Rukia opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. It was useless to say she was fine. He knew it was a blatant lie.

"Go get some rest, Rukia. We shall see each other later."

She nodded and just then he let her go.

If she were not fully recovered until night, he would send Yoruichi a message excusing their absence.

**###**

The waxing moon shone shyly over the carriage, making Rukia think it was misty outside. The truth was it was so cold the glassed window was blurry which hindered the view.

She could always look inside — precisely at the carriage indoors or the Duke —, she knew. But she did not want to. He had been too kind — if that was a word that applied to him — during that day and she did not feel like facing him yet.

When a few minutes passed by in silence and she could not see anything outside anymore, she sighed and finally turned her face to him. At first, she did not let their eyes meet.

It was too dangerous.

Her eyes roamed the inside of the brougham carriage they were into. It was huger than she remembered from her last timethere. Completely black outside with the ducal coats of arms printed in it in gold lines and pulled by two dark horses, it looked majestic. But if one could see the inside would be more than bewildered.

It was breathtaking.

The carriage adornments were made of silver and noble wood. The Brazilian Rosewood was its skeleton and the burgundy velvet its inner lining. The ceiling was not made of velvet and Rukia felt grateful at least one single thing inside the vehicle of a different fabric. The seat and the curtains were of the same color, however.

A dim light were set over them by the small lanterns and if it was not for the fact the curtains were set aside, Rukia would barely be able to face so many details on the ceiling. Beautiful flowers were placed there. She took a moment to recognize their shape, but once she did, there was no doubt: it was a cherry blossom flower.

The same tree she had seen on his garden in the night they met.

"Do you feel better?" His voice dragged her out of her thoughts. It took Rukia a moment to recognize his words and place them together to make sense. At first it was barely a small noise in the back of her mind.

She nodded, too speechless to put two coherent thoughts together.

The truth however is that she was not _that better._ She was okay, indeed, but her head still ached. She doubted the pain would go away that day and even if she had slept and taken her pills, it had only improved a little bit.

"Rukia," he called her, making her shift her attention to him.

Their eyes met.

She wanted to move them away, however. She was afraid he knew why she was acting strangely the whole day.

The notebook.

_The damn notebook._

She could not let him know. He would kill her for sure.

"Yes, Your Grace," she replied, holding his stare as much as possible.

"You are right," he conceded, which caused the girl to move a little uncomfortable on her seat. She titled her head to the side a little bit, trying to figure out what he meant. "I do not trust you."

Rukia sighed.

"You did not have to say it aloud. I know it."

Both fell silent.

It gave her enough time to divert her face from his and stare back at the windows. It seemed they were arriving.

_Funny,_ she thought. It seemed they were traveling for quite a while, but they had not even spent more than five minutes together. They would stay a little bit more now because she knew it would not be easier to get inside the Duchess' Patio.

"I did leave the keys over my desk for you could steal the documents inside the drawer," he admitted in a firm, but low tone.

Silence took back its place between them and for the whole time they waited to enter the patio, it made no move to dissipate. Their eyes did not break the contact however.

It made Rukia feel uneasy.

For she knew it was his own way to apologize.

The words _I am sorry _would not leave his lips, however. She would not ask for them either.

For she knew he was right in the end.

She was trying to steal to him.

For she knew she was as much as wrong as he was right.

It caused her heart to accelerate and her stomach to sink. She was no better than he was. He had problems trusting people, true. But she was no saint, either.

She was probably the reason he would never trust anymore.

_Gosh!_

She was the one saying he should trust people and stabbing him on the back. She needed to apologize. She needed to do something.

Tell him the truth…

…Apologize for being lying all this time.

Tell him something… Anything…

She did not want to be responsible for breaking him that way when he was the one opening up to her.

She was…

_Monster…_

She did not want to be a monster.

"Your Grace," she called when the silence became unbearable.

He merely looked at her, waiting her to continue.

"I-I am…"

In this very moment, the door flung open and Rukia was forced to shut her mouth. If it was possible, her eyes would shoot daggers at the coachmen. But it was not, so she chose the silence instead.

Byakuya disembarked first and by outstretching his hand he cupped hers between his and helped her to get off. One hand landing on her waist to support her.

Once again they were close. Very, very close. But they did not voice anything. The cold winter bounced off their faces and if she could say, it made the same noise as the light whip on the horses' back.

As nonchalantly as ever, Byakuya placed her gloved hand on his arm and guided her to the entrance.

This time Rukia did not pay attention to the amazing building in front of them. She felt as nervous as the first time she entered in such a wonderful mansion, but her reasons were far different now.

When they were about to be announced at the Ball, Rukia bit her bottom lip and merely said, not looking at his eyes, but at the announcer instead.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

**###**

The soft music filled the Ballroom for quite a while. At the present moment, the noise of people chatting — mainly about her. Always about her — and laughing did not matter for Rukia was far more concentrated on her partner. The Baron Renji Abarai guided her to the floor after a sequence of two dances in the company of the Duke.

To be very honest, Rukia did not care about dancing with him. He could keep her in the dance floor for the whole night and she would not complain. Even though it meant a breach of rules, no one there would stop a Duke from having as many dances he wanted with anybody.

Dancing was also a painkiller and when Rukia allowed her body to follow the music, the pain seemed to vanish for a few moments.

The Baron barely talked, but when he did it as all about amenities. Rukia found it very odd, for she had learned he was pushy and clueless. So when he finally went to _that_ topic she was not surprised.

"Do you feel more comfortable today?" he asked when she returned to him. They were with their hands joined, but they were not facing each other.

"Why would I? They won't accept me."

Renji laughed a little bit.

"You can always force them to when you become a Duchess."

It was Rukia's turn to giggle. But even the small sound caused her head to hurt. It caused Byakuya to look at her. He was not dancing, but he did not prevent her from accompanying another people.

She shut her mouth and spat out.

"Not everyone dreams about being a Duchess."

The Baron laughed even hard this time, which caused some people to avert their eyes to them. Even the ones dancing took a glance at the _happy _partners.

By the corner of her eyes, Rukia saw how narrowed Byakuya's was.

"Che!" he let out. "You know it was coarse, don't you _shorty?"_

The girl pursed her lips. She did not say anything for a while.

"I am not shorty," she hissed. "You better find another _nickname_," she stressed out the last word. Her words were still mad. Then it became a little louder as she teased, "Do your best, Baron! You're smart, Baron! You have got weird eyebrows, Baron!"

"Damn you, Lady Rukia! I will…"

He did not have enough time to finish his sentence for Rukia stepped on his foot causing him to scream and attract everyone's attention for real. Rukia paid them no attention and left the dance floor to approach one waiter. He did not lose time and offered her a glass of brandy — she left out the fruit punch and her own lessons. Although she knew she should not drink any alcoholic beverage because of her pills, she drank it nonetheless.

How bold! Calling her shorty! She was not called it since her… She swallowed her drink. _Ichigo…_

Ichigo!

Her eyes went open when she recalled him. He was the only person who used to call her shorty, or midget. She hated both though.

And to think she almost told him the truth. She could not! Never! He would never help her to get Ichigo back and if anything happened to her groom…

She could not even think about it.

Stupid! Stupid! Endlessly stupid!

By the corner of her eyes, she saw him approaching her. The Duke. He wore an emotionless mask and once again she wondered if anyone had ever seen any kind of expression there.

Was it even possible?

Before she could sip her second brandy he held her wrist and delicately removed the glass from her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked with her eyes narrowed.

He did not reply. As always.

She sighed.

"Could you…"

"No," he replied curtly and pulled her to the dance floor. There they could talk without being heard by anyone. Or barely heard.

When the music started, Rukia noticed it was not the first ones. It was different. It caused her to feel uncomfortable.

_Waltz._

She did not like the idea. Not even the tiniest bit.

It meant they would be very, very, very close.

More than in any other dance.

For a few seconds they remained quiet. Eyes on eyes. Just following the steps. He guided his hands to the air and the other one he kept on her waist, just below her breasts.

Rukia did not like dancing waltz. It was _too intimate. _Too close. Too… anything but decent.

From this position she could see his eyes. She could read anything there… If he was human, of course. If he ever felt, which surely was not the case.

Their faces were so close, it was difficult to look away. For some unknown reason she felt she could not. It bothered her. The silence bothered her. His stare bothered her. Everything in that proximity bothered her.

And she hated it.

She bit her bottom lip.

"I am sorry," she started, but fell silent waiting his answer.

It did not come, however. Rukia sighed. She should have expected it.

"Proceed," he said after a while in silence.

"I have embarrassed you." This time she did not wait his response. She knew it would not come. "With the Baron."

Byakuya turned her around. This way they were with their backs turned to each other. In any other dance it meant they would not touch and they would not exchange glances. But it was waltz and waltz meant physical contact.

It meant being in touch all the time.

As scandalous as waltz already was, he take no heed to the people looking shocked at them when he pulled her even closer, for no one would hear them when they slid next to them.

"I shouldn't—

"I thought you did not care," he cut her off.

"I don't." Rukia sighed. "But you are a Duke and—

"And you are a Duchess here."

Rukia opened her mouth to reply, but she did not have time for the musicians stopped the music. She expected him to allow her to go, but he did not and when they followed the soft sound all over again — in another waltz, to her exasperation and to his satisfaction —, she said,

"I remember I said no."

"I remember you did not explain," he retorted with a warmer voice than usual. Rukia did not notice, but he was actually having fun with her demeanor, which was far more than unusual for him.

"And I thought you gave up!" she spat out, trying to move out of the dance floor. He did not allow her of course. She was already ready for his annoying line _You're not allowed to leave _or so but he surprised her.

"I never give up."

**###**

Gladly it was only two dances. Rukia could never thank his friends — if he knew what was to have them — enough for taking him out for a conversation.

Another waiter approached her and this time Rukia accepted the fruit punch. Her head hurt even more now and every minimal sound make it all more difficult.

No one came closer to talk to her and to be very honest she did not feel disappointed. She was glad they didn't, so she would not have to take in fake conversation about her relationship with the Duke or how good she looked on her dress — or how bad. She never knew what she should expect from those people.

"You look stunning, Lady Rukia." A voice she did not recognize removed her from her thoughts.

"Ah… Thank you so much," she replied in a shy tone as she took a better look at the woman.

It was the Duchess.

The Duchess Shihouin.

She was older than Byakuya, but no one would say it at seeing her giant smile and her beautiful features. She had got golden eyes and purple hair. She was different from anything Rukia had ever seen. She was beautiful.

And looked far better than Rukia herself. Even though she found her own dress quite gorgeous, it was not compared to the Duchess.

"So do you, Your Grace," she said in a low tone.

"I'm glad you came," Yoruichi said, taking a few steps closer and hugging her. Rukia was left out of words.

Of course it was not common coming from the Duchess, but she liked the way Rukia's eyes went wide and how surprised she looked. She reminded her from the young Byakuya — the difference was solely that Rukia would not try to punch her or yell at her madly.

She laughed out loud.

"I'm glad Little Byakuya brought you. If he didn't…"

"The invitation came from you then?"

"Of course! I was dying to know who was the girl who stole that dumbass' heart!"

Rukia tried to hide her smile.

She did not expect anyone to treat the Duke as Yoruichi. It surprised her because she thought she was too disrespectful, but the Duchess was… Well… there were no words to describe her.

"Come…" She took Rukia's arm and placed it on hers. "Let's take a walk. You better tell me everything about your wedding. Did you say yes, didn't you?"

Rukia closed her eyes.

If she did not die exactly that night, she would die soon with that damn marriage topic.

**###**

The Duchess had to leave her after a few minutes of conversation. Albeit she seemed curious to know about their inexistent marriage, she was happy Rukia said _no_ at first.

She said Little Byakuya — and Rukia found the nickname amusing — needed to know his place. No one besides her did it before. It was good for him. _Someone has to teach us that not everything come easy in life, _she said before she departed. She could not leave her guests all alone and once her husband was in a small meeting with his friends, she had to be a proper host.

But she also said she was glad to meet Rukia and that liked her — how could it be true, she did not know, for they barely knew each other — and that she did want to meet another time for playing poker.

Honestly, Rukia also liked her.

Now, all by herself in the giant veranda, Rukia felt like all eyes were definitely upon her.

_First the Duke, now the Duchess, doesn't she know greed is a sin?_

She heard them talking close to her.

_And that dress? It's quite beautiful, but someone like her should not be wearing that!_

The comment caused Rukia to look at her own body. She almost rolled her eyes. She could practically hear the jealousy in their voices.

Right. She agreed with them that someone like her — a street rat — would never dress anything like that if it was not for the Duke, but… But she still liked it.

It was made of a light purple satin and was lined by a white gauze of an exquisitely beautiful and glossy texture. The color matched her eyes, creating an innocent aura around her. The line was just usual fashion and almost all dresses had it. The transparent fabric also covered her cleavage and shoulders, making these areas even delicate. The hem had a few pearly flowers covering the satin fabric, they made their way in a knotty pattern till it reached her waist. She also wore dancing shows and gloves made of satin.

The hair, although short, was arranged with small pearls all over the black strands. Her stubborn bang was attached to a fancy hairclip. It felt weird at first, but soon she got used to it and liked her own image on the mirror like that. She felt beautiful, which was more than she could usually say of herself.

Then she returned her attention to them and was able to hear them talking about the Waltz. She knew they would talk about it.

She sighed.

_Just because it was a Waltz she did not need to behave as a slut. Have you seen how close to him she was?_

_I heard she is from Spain. There they have that scandalous dance, the flamenco. Have you ever seen it? It's far worse than waltz._

It was another of their topics. Rukia raised her chin expecting them to stop talking, but it did not work, of course.

_See? Now she looks at us expecting to frighten us. She isn't the Duchess yet and behave as one._

She was forced to close her eyes. Those people would never leave her alone, right?

_I bet the Duke is merely with her because of her looks. She is the same of his last lover, the whore. I bet she knows plenty of filth tricks in bed to keep him for such a long time._

Now her eyes shot open. She could barely believe it. Were they really…?

_I heard there is a trick they do with their mouths and that man loves… Do you know it? It's disg…_

Rukia did not stay there for much longer. She could not bear one more minute hearing those things about her. She walked to inside the ballroom, but those eyes all on her did not make her feel any good.

She went indoors. She expected to find the Duke and ask him to get her home. Her real home this time. Not his mansion. She was sure people there would look at her just like those in the Ballroom…

They were all lying. She did not want the Duke's attention, let alone the Duchess.

And apart that kiss, he had never carried her to his bed. They never did _those _things.

She was so lost in thought she barely knew she was being guided by her instincts and when she last expected, she was right in front of one room where some voices came from. She quickly recognized the Duke's.

"_The codes in both books are different." His voice was low. _

As she heard the word _code _she pressed her ear against the door. She had to hear that conversation.

"_How are we supposed to translate the book if the girl is dead?" Another voice came out. _

Rukia did not know to whom it pertained, but she felt even curious about what they were saying. It was all about those notebooks, right? Why did they want to translate it?

_The girl is still alive._

It read.

It was her right? She knew how to translate it. And she knew she was the only one. He said it once. No one apart from them knew it. He was dead now, so it was only her.

_Highly dangerous…_

He also said.

_If they ever find out you can translate it, your life will be in danger. _

Her eyes went wide.

_Highly dangerous…_

_Highly… Dangerous…_

She forced her mind to keep shut and pressed her ear even further to the door.

"_Is she really dead? Are you sure?" Another man asked. _

Rukia did not know their voices therefore she could not say who was speaking.

"_Yes, she is."_

It was the Duke.

Why was he protecting her? Why was he lying to his friends? Why was… Oh Gosh! He already knew it was her, right? He knew she could translate the book and he would force her to, wouldn't he? That's why he was protecting her…

No! He was not protecting her, he was protecting his own interests.

He was…

_Highly dangerous._

_Highly… Dangerous…_

These words played in her mind incessantly. She could see the faces of the ones who said to her appearing at time and their cold voices and diabolic faces.

_Highly dangerous…_

_Your life will be in danger…_

Her benefactor was always the first. He was smiling in the first line. In the second he was spitting blood. It caused her eyes to become teary.

_Is she really dead?_

This time there was no face. Just a voice and an empty expression. It was scary than anything she had heard.

_Throw it away…_

_Highly dangerous…_

Her benefactor again. Her father. She could not see it, for her mind was filled with uncountable and scary scenes, but her fingers were fiercely pressed against her necklace. Her fingertips were white.

The left hand was on the doorknob, ready to open it. She did not though, and even if she did, it was not on purpose.

_If you don't give us that damn notebook, your beloved groom will die…_

That fat, strong, horrible man said. His name was Yammy and Rukia hated him. Hated him more than anyone.

_Throw it away…_

_Highly dangerous…_

"Please…" she begged, but her words were not turned into words. It was merely a thought.

Then it arrived. The Duke's voice. His face closer to hers. He was holding her so close, so close, so close it seemed they would melt.

_Do you know the inscriptions?_

"STOP!" She yelled, opening the door all of sudden.

Four men turned to look at her surprised. Her face was wet from the tears and her eyes were out of focus. She was not fine. She was far from it. In a quick move, Byakuya ran to her and took her on his arms.

Concern filled him as she leaned against his chest and muttered in a crying tone, "I am sorry".

He knew it was not for him. He was sure of it. And he knew what would happen next.

She passed out.

When she definitely fell to his arms, her legs became weak as jelly, he accommodated her better, placing one hand on her back and the other on behind her knees. Her hand that was firmly closed around a necklace also fell lifeless to the side and just then he saw it.

The patterns, the wood in the shape of a stone. The color. Everything about it.

It was not a simply necklace.

It was _that _necklace.

Rukia was his dead — not so dead anymore — future wife.

* * *

**A/N – ****I tried to make this chapter shorter, but it doesn't seem it's working, right?**

**Waltz at that time was considered a very, very indecorous dance. So I tried to portray it in this chapter. Of course it's a little bit different from nowadays, but at that time…**

**I hope this chapter is not that bad, but I had so much to say about the plot that I didn't know if it turned good or bad – the interactions between them. Next chapter it will be filled with interactions about them and so are next chapters.**

**My biggest thanks to **ANONYMBYAKURUKIF and KougamiShinyaIsMine **who reviewed all my chapters. You rock, readers! (Idk if you're male or female hahaha sorry). Also thanks to everyone who reviews last chapter and to the ones who are following and favorite this story. Thank you so much!**

**Seriously, you have no idea how happy I am when I receive an email with reviews, PM alert, favorite and follow. It's all amazing. Really. **

**Replying to** Seras3791,** I hope this chapter answer this question. If it didn't it's because something bigger would happen (next chapter ofc) between them. But now he'll surely get Rukia to a doctor ;)**

**I'll do my real best to update next week, but I'm not sure ok?**

**So, would you mind reviewing this chapter again? I'd love to read your thoughts and just to let you know, I write faster when I do read such lovely words – the critic ones too xD**

**Ah, last question before I go: do you really think Rukia is Byakuya's promised wife? Or is it just a misunderstanding?**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	7. Blankly

**Hello, lovelies!**

**I know I'm pretty late and I have to say I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted to make a special update for Rukia's b'day, but I didn't feel like writing for the past few days. Sorry xD A lot happened the last few weeks and I just felt my chapter was not that good. I'm not sure it is yet hehe**

**However, I'll do my best to update January, 31, because it's Byakuya's b'day. **

**Just a friendly request: please don't kill me because I mentioned Ichigo. I assure you it's COMPLETELY necessary for the story, to make it believable. I'll mention it in the 2****nd**** AN ok? Bear it for me?**

**Ah, thanks to Flávia once again (as always) and to every single beautiful soul who left me reviews. They really, really makes me happy. And please: stop guessing all of it hahahah I couldn't stop laughing with some of your reviews. You amazed me how you got it. I can't mention your names here, because you'd know what I'm talking about, but I loved each review and ****_L, _dear. No I have no mercy. I'm not feeling guilty about it. hahaha To all the other reviewers, I'd love to reply all of them, but I can't, so my deepest gratitude. You all make this story. Love you all. **

**Also, to the guest who said **_**silent reader. **_**This chapter is for you. Hope you like it, dear and if you feel like tell me what you think, ok? I'd love to know your name xD it makes easier to thank you.**

**AAhhhh, I didn't fix the mistakes you'll surely find in this chapter, because I've just finished it, after spending two days writing it. I'll do it tomorrow ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just this plot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Blankly**

* * *

"Papá," the yell echoed through the house. It did not receive any answer though.

Her father was not at home.

Good.

A small smile blossomed on the corner of her lips. Finally, she would have some time to sneak into his study room and continue the interesting reading.

How she loved symbols! They were far more intriguing than any other book she had at her disposal and she could tell she had far more than she ever thought possible. Mainly because she could read once her name there.

If possible, it only increased her curiosity.

_But..._ He did not want her to read them.

Why?

It was the only one thing she could remember from her past and at first he let her indulge in such reading, but now... Now she had found her name in one of them, he did not want her to touch them ever again.

So she was invading.

The mere thought made her feel sick. She did not like lying or hiding anything from him, but he left her no choice.

"Papá," she called out once again, afraid he was merely silent, but still around.

She did not think he would do anything bad to her, like so many people before him, but he would be disappointed and the girl could take anything — even get spanked, she was used to it nonetheless and wore the scars of her adventures in search for food in the street markets — but his disappointment.

Once again there was no answer.

He was not at home.

It was safe.

Slowly, still afraid of a sudden arrival, she entered the study room, closing the door behind her. If he showed up sooner than she expected, she would jump down the large windows.

Yeah.

That was it.

He would never find out she had been in there.

Eagerly, she walked to the bookshelf and looked for that notebook. It did not took her more than a few seconds to spot them.

Damn, too high!

If only she were a few inches taller...

She sighed. It was not that impossible, after all, she thought to herself as she got a chair and climbed onto it. It merely took a stretch of fingers to get it. The same notebook she had been looking for.

Still up in the chair, she started the reading. Surprisingly, it told her nothing about her life as she actually expected. On contrary, it merely contained a list with names.

By why would a simply list with names be encoded?

She could not understand.

Slowly, she climbed down the chair and sat on the wooden floor. Curiosity took over her as she flipped the pages and found nothing but names encoded.

What were those names?

She traced her fingers upon it, as if she knew what they meant, but somehow could not remember.

_What is it?_ she told herself. _Think! Think! You'll remember! You have to!_

She was so lost in thoughts she did not hear the steady steps approaching the room.

It was too late before she could realize he had caught her.

"What are you doing?"

**###**

His concern was almost palpable when he watched her sleeping form on the soft mattress of Yoruichi's guest room.

She had a cloth placed on her forehead, drying the droplets of sweat of her skin and keeping her temperature under control. He could say she was still uneasy, even with everyone — included the Duchess — out of the room.

He knew he should have asked a doctor to take a look at her before, but he did not do anything because her safety was none of his concern. Her life meant nothing to him.

And now he had just found out it was quite the contrary.

His eyes left her and surveyed the room. It was big and comfortable. The door, despite closed for the time being, always received a few maids coming in and out to bring new soaked cloth to place upon her head while they waited for the doctor.

The fireplace were not lit, for he decided it was better not to keep the room scalding, even though she trembled in the bed and tried to cover her own body with the sheets.

There was only one problem with that room: it was not where he wanted her to be, but it would do. It had to.

Actually, there was no option left.

Rukia's skin was burning. Her eyes were unfocused and her pulse was painfully weak.

Although he wanted to carry her back home and far from further questionings from Yoruichi and everyone else, he could not risk her safety.

He did not hear anything from the hellish Duchess, but Renji was the first to ask him if he was going to become a… _Father._

It went unanswered, of course, for it was not of his friend's business. He merely narrowed his eyes and he wondered if his glance was too severe for Renji raised his hands in surrender and apologized.

_Good._

The last he wanted and needed were further questionings about his relationship with Rukia.

He heard a low grunt and shifted his attention back to her. Her face was contorted into a grimace of pure pain. He watched as she pressed her little fingers against the bed sheets, curling upon it until the fingertips became white.

Strangled noises left her lips. Byakuya knew it was because she was delirious once again. He did not know what to do to calm her down, but it seemed she got better when so many people left the room. The silence seemed to calm her down, but once in a while — and it had not been far more than one hour since she passed out in his arms — she would let out a few grunts and become uneasy.

He then tried something he did not until now.

To be completely honest, Byakuya had no idea if it would work out. He felt a little unsure about doing what he was about to do, but he did nonetheless.

Moving towards the bed and leaving the armchair he was sitting on for what seemed days, he sat close to her and placed her head gently on his lap.

For a brief second he was under the impression she had awakened, but it was not true. She merely moved her head a little bit aside. Her brows knitted together and a lonely tear ran down her pale face.

He did not know what to do, but it seemed he was wrong to get closer to her. It seemed he was only inflicting more pain to her, instead of making it easier. Decided to give her a little bit of more space, he tried to move away, but her small hand shot to his, holding it in a firm grasp.

"Please, stay." Her voice was shaky as these simple words left her trembling lips. Her grasp over him only tightened when she received no answer.

Taken aback by the sudden gesture and begging, Byakuya merely let out,

"I am here, Rukia."

"N-No! Please, stay," she begged once more in a weaker and crying tone.

"I am here. I am not going anywhere," he gave her hand a little and comforting squeeze. He wanted her to know he would not leave her alone.

Nonetheless, even his reassuring words did not seem to work. Her voice came out as a piercing cry this time.

"Please, don't go. Stay…" Not only had a single tear left her closed eyes, but much more. Uncountable salty tears washed her face. Strangled sobs shook her chest and shoulders. "Stay," she begged once more, not letting go of his hand. Never letting go.

Byakuya stayed silent, realizing she was not asking him to stay with her, but someone else. She was delirious once again. Whoever it was in her mind right now, it was making her apprehensive.

Nonetheless, he did dry her face. His fingers slid carefully on her face, wiping away the salty droplets. More left her eyes, wetting her skin. When she began sobbing again, he spoke, even though he knew it would do nothing to shake her off of her mind.

"Shhh, I am here, Rukia," he whispered close to her face, drying her face and squeezing her hand.

"Promise you won't leave," she said, stopping crying little by little.

He knew she was not awake, but in some way — he had no idea how — he managed to get into her mind and make her believe what he was saying was actually happening, mixed with her delirium.

"I won't."

And despite the fact she did not know it was him who was talking to her, he promised it for real.

He would not lose her.

Not once again.

**###**

_One hour before._

They were back. Baron Abarai and Count Schiffer entered the Ballroom and walked towards a waiter, speaking curtly with him. The servant then nodded and left the crowded place. Yoruichi shifted her attention from her guests and looked at Renji, but he merely shook his head — indicating she would know shortly.

She then looked for her husband and for Byakuya and Rukia, but the Duke Kuchiki and his _mistress, _as that people thought, were nowhere in sight.

A few couples were still dancing and did not notice the tense exchange of glances, let alone the fact the Duke and his Lady were missing. But there were those who were not dancing and those who liked to meddle in what did not concern them.

They began taking.

_Where were they?_

_What were they doing?_

_Did they leave?_

It was clear as crystal the matrons were gossiping with their daughters about how bad Rukia's behavior was — and how they should not behave like her. How could she be so selfish to the point of carrying the Duke out of the Ball without allowing him to bid farewell to the hosts, his own comrades and friends?

Did she have no heart?

How could she think only of herself and her own shameful desires?

From where she was with Lady Kuukaku, a very old friend of hers, talking to Lord Shunsui — he had not brought his sister, Soi Fong, with him — she could hear a few murmurs about Byakuya and Rukia. She rolled her eyes in a mix of annoyance and displeasure.

She had no idea where they were, but she could not care less. Byakuya was an adult and therefore responsible for his acts. Rukia was not a child either and if she followed him inside to do _whatever_ they were doing, it was because she chose to.

The idea of Byakuya carrying her forcefully to some room to make out was inconceivable. There was no need to mention it was even ridiculous the simply thought that Rukia could seduce him and drag him to do it without he could even protest — or think about how scandalous it could be.

Was Byakuya even easy to be seduced?

She doubted.

Well… The truth, however, was that both of them were caught in a very compromising position once. It would not be a surprise if it happened again.

A small smile blossomed on the corner of her lips when she saw her husband approaching. He surely knew where her _Little Byakuya _went and if he was accompanied by some petite Lady.

The gesture simply fell down when he did not reciprocated it. It was… _weird. _Suspicious, she would say. Kisuke was always smiling, not matter what and he was… _serious._

He finally crossed the gap between then and by bowing his head before his guests just a little, he took his Duchess' hands between his.

In this very moment, the whole ballroom went silent. The musicians stopped playing and everyone turned their attention to the hosts in a signal of pure respect. The couples dancing stepped backwards and waited for instructions.

A few people dared to whisper their thoughts, but most of them remained silent.

"I am afraid I have to take my lady far from you," he announced. Even his tone was different. It caused Yoruichi's eyes to narrow. Both Lady Kuukaku and Lord Shunsui nodded their heads. "I promise she will reunite you shortly."

Yoruichi smiled and looked at him concerned. He merely smiled back and signalized so the musicians could resume their job. The soft music flowed in the Ballroom and a few couples were back to dancing.

It felt awkward though. People resumed chatting and this time the new topic revolved around the weird way the Duke approached his Duchess.

"What happened?" Yoruichi asked when she found herself in a secure place.

Surprisingly, Urahara did not took his time introducing the matter, he went to the point.

"Lady Rukia passed out," he said at once.

Yoruichi laughed. She thought the same everyone thought.

"Byakuya you quick little thing!"

"No, he is not," Urahara replied. "She has the necklace."

His cold words caused Yoruichi's eyes to shot open and the smile on her lips fall down.

"Wow."

"Wow, Yoruichi," he agreed. This time he smiled. She kind of missed his white bright teeth out there for all to see. "You know what it means."

His wife nodded.

"You go help him with the girl and I'll…"

He did not finish what he was saying. It was not needed. Both of them knew what they needed to do.

It was time to put plan B to work.

**###**

The noise of the pointers on the clock began to disturb him more than Rukia's struggled grunts. Every minute that went by assured her sickness.

He watched her features very carefully. For the past few minutes after he decided to place her head on his lap, she seemed to have improved a little bit. Her face was dry; no tear threatened to ran down her cheeks. No sound, except the small cries, left her lips.

His hand was still between hers and he made no move to break apart. Byakuya stood still, in the same position for what seemed hours, waiting the doctor's arrival. He merely moved when he needed to change the piece of cloth placed on her forehead. It happened only once and merely because she began struggling so fiercely it fell from its place.

His eyes travelled from her face to the small necklace hanging on her neck. It leaned on her small chest, rising and falling according to the rhythm of her breath. He could see the notches carved in the little piece; they reminded him the promise he made once.

_They are your responsibility. If anything ever happens to them, it's all on you, Byakuya._

The remembrance echoed in his mind using his grandfather's voice. He was serious, more than he usually was. Ginrei knew how important they were and their safety meant a lot to him. To the entire country, actually. But since they were daughters of his close friend he was _specially_ interested in ensure they landed their feet in England as they deserved.

Byakuya merely nodded his understanding.

It all happened before he traveled to Spain. He was responsible for their lives and if he failed…

He could not fail.

And he did not. They were already dead when he arrived to their house. It all happened before he placed his foot on that unknown land.

At least, they should be dead.

He did not cared about looking for precise information. He believed in what he heard; which was unlike him. He only believed what his eyes could see, what he could touch, he could listen. He had to certificate himself, but the only time he did not it all ended…

_Like that._

He sighed.

It was all his fault.

If Rukia was suffering right now it was all because of him. Because he did not do what was under his power to ensure their safety. He should have known someone could attack them when he first planned going to Spain.

Deep inside he knew why he failed.

He failed because he did not want to meet her. He was still entranced for that beautiful girl he barely talked, but found himself in love with. He did not want to meet his future wife — protect her was one thing, _but marry her? _— for he knew it implied letting his crush go — even if they were nothing to each other.

When he knew she was dead it had been — he did not want to put like this, but that was the bare truth — _a relief_. He now could do what he wanted to do of his love life.

Of course, it was merely an illusion. She married another man before he could even talk to her. She was pregnant… _Before the marriage._ It was considered the scandalous of the century for a couple of weeks. Or until the court found another topic to make a fuss about.

He did not have time to process what he felt for sure because his mother died and he decided join his grandfather shortly after in the War. His father was dead and so was his mother and his crush was… _out of reach._

There was nothing left in London for him.

The result of his careless planning was two dead girls, a useless notebook in hands and a War to fight.

If only he knew they were not dead — he still wondered how they survived. If only he knew Hisana knew the codes, if…

There were so many _if_ in this story he would lose days to count all of them. Hisana was dead and with her the key to translate that damn notebook.

It explained why Rukia reacted so curiously when she found them opened in the floor. She could not read them — if the story was right, of course — but she recognized them.

Even if she had lost her memory such an important fact would surely remain. He knew they were trained to recognize and read the codes since very early. His father told him they learned the codes together with their native language. The reading came as easy as speaking English and French.

Byakuya held many doubts about only one knowing the code, but he could not force her to tell him anything. Rukia was stubborn as hell; she would never reveal the truth if she felt cornered.

It should come wittingly.

For now his duty was to protect her — even from his friends. They saw her necklace, they recognized her as one of the _dead girls._ They would try to make her tell everything she knew.

He saw Ulquiorra's stare. He thought her fainting was fake. Byakuya could think the same if he did not know her. If he had not seen her complaining about her headache for days.

If it was all on him.

_They are your responsibility. If anything ever happens to them, it's all on you, Byakuya._

His grandfather's voice kept echoing in the depths of his mind and he almost lost track of the door being opened. Yoruichi's head entered through the double-faced door and stared at him. A weak smile filled with concern appeared on her lips. He did not reciprocated the gesture as he removed Rukia's head gently of his lap. He rose up and retreated a few steps back, leaving room for the doctor to check upon her.

"The doctor is here, Byakuya," she said, even though he already knew she was there. She opened one of the leafs to let the woman walk in. A servant entered the room and left her handbag on the table and by bowing dutifully he left the room. No one paid attention to him though.

"Lady Unohana," Byakuya acknowledged her.

"Your Grace," she replied with a gentle smile. She did not bow before him as it was expected, she merely bowed her head. It did not bother the Duke, who took in her features.

She looked a little bit tired, as if she had been sleeping by the time the servant came to ask her to check upon the Duke's _whatever she was. _Both, the Duke and the Doctor shared a brief glance. She was the doctor of his family and of his friends' too for quite a while. He could not trust anyone else to take care of Rukia.

That's why he did not care about calling her so late at night. And he would pay well for her services. Everyone knew he was not kind to anyone, but he did not mind paying for a service — mainly if it was about healthy. In this case, Rukia's healthy.

In the bed, another small grunt left the patient's lips, which caused both to avert their attention back to her.

"I will leave you alone," Yoruichi's voice echoed in the quite silent room. "If you need me…" she left her sentence in the middle.

Still staring at the young girl in the bed, she approached the bed slowly. She did not talk, she did not ask anything, she merely sat on the corner of the bed and took a brief look at Rukia's features.

She looked tired, exhausted, to be honest. She was sweating again and her mouth often let out struggled grunts born from her delirious state.

"She is delirious, I see…" she spoke to herself. She was not paying attention to Byakuya anymore and touched the girl's face, opening her eyes lightly. With a sigh, she got up and looked at her handbag.

"Stay," he said and moved to get it for her. With a smile, she merely bowed her head, thanking him.

Unohana turned her attention back to the collapsed girl lying on the mattress. She smiled as she felt the young Duke staring at both of them with a serious face. Although he thought he could hide his feeling from anyone, it was not true. Unohana knew him since he was a just a spoiled child who used to follow his father and mother everywhere.

This girl was somehow important to him. She could not just figure why yet. She did not think it was because of her physical similarity to his last lover. He was too serious to do anything like this. To _feel_ like this. Despite his young age, the boy she knew was far more mature than people could ever expect him to be when it came to the matters of heart.

The Lady Tu Odelschwanck was important for another reason. But why?

As he crossed his strong arms on his chest, she could almost hear him asking, _Is she going to be okay? _But as closed and cold as he was, he was not going to voice it out, which caused Unohana's smile to grow a bit more.

"Worry you not, Your Grace. She will be fine," she answered the unspoken question.

**###**

As soon as Yoruichi returned to the Ballroom she spotted some guests still dancing and the others enjoying themselves in the Company of her husband. He made a few ladies and lords laugh.

Yoruichi smirked at him and he smirked back. Their eyes connected as if sharing a tremendous secret no one would ever know.

As the Duchess made her way to her husband, she talked to a few guests, always showing her bright and cunning smile. She heard some of them talking again about the Duke and Rukia and she wondered until when they would be the gossip of London.

No one seemed to care about anything else.

The fact he had a lover was not important to anyone else anymore. In fact, it was pretty common — who did not have a lover after all? Women were not allowed to be sexy creatures to their husbands, actually they should only open their legs to provide the spawn and no pleasure were included in this. It was perfectly normal men had mistress then, right?

It was completely acceptable, but not when their whole attention shifted back to _those women._

Rukia was nobody. She did not have a title, she did not have a name. She was merely a preceptor — and only God could possible know what else —, therefore she had no right to marry him, to be near him in public, and touch him in public. Dancing waltz with him was unthinkable.

What the Duke was doing was probably the scandal of the century! At least it was until they found anything they considered worse to talk about.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she read their minds. It was not needed to be a medium or anything supernatural to know what they were thinking. It made her feel disgusted at all those people dancing in her Ballroom and talking among themselves as if Rukia was not even a person.

Alright.

To them she was not. She was nothing but a whore. Would it ever be different?

The Duchess pitied the young girl. If she was really going to become Byakuya's duchess she would have to learn to deal with those people and from what she had seen that night… It would not be a problem.

Still… Even if she could manage them and make them appreciate her. There would always be someone trying to make her fall from grace. Because those people would never accept someone of her status. As they never accepted her husband fully. They never would.

So many years of marriage and people still thought they could make them break apart. Such naïve impression…

Only if they knew her lineage…

She snapped such thoughts from her mind when she finally reached her husband. She was still holding some Baron's arm. She could not even remember his name, but he had offered to dance with her and she refused politely, but asked him to guide her to her husband. She had danced with him that night. More than once, actually.

When she was about to step to Kisuke's extended hands, the Baron spoke close to her,

"I would surely like to meet you another time in more _appropriate _place." It was merely a whisper, no one would ever hear it. No one but her. She frowned and stared right at her husband, but even if he knew what her expression meant, he did not remove his smile from his face. She smiled back. "I know Your Grace would enjoy my…"

"Your company?" she said a little bit louder. Now Kisuke stared back at her and his smile faded away. "I am sure my husband would like to meet you and play cards. Just please, don't try to practice fencing, he's too good to lose."

The Baron's cunning smile died on his lips as soon as he heard her reply.

She smiled in the same mischievous way and clapped her hands, looking at her guests. Everyone turned their attention to her, even the musicians stopped playing to stare at the Duchess. She held her husband's gloved hand and shared a quick glance.

"Alright, my Lords and Ladies," she started politely. "I would like to say how much I appreciate your company this night, but now the Ball is over. Please follow my butler outside. And please take this man out of my sight."

All the guests stared at her face in shock. Some covered their mouths. Some others started speaking about her boldness, but none of them dared to contest a Duchess. Some others looked at her Duke — and it seemed they only remembered he was Duke when they needed to shut her up — with pleading looks. It could not be left as it was.

"Did you not hear? Follow the Duchess' desires, Ladies and Gentleman. The party is over."

With that, he kissed her gloved hand and smiled at her, watching closely as the unknown Baron walked off the Ballroom feeling despised and his ego bruised.

He knew it would not be that way.

The Duke and his Duchess, however, did not care.

**###**

It smelled like fish. Rotten fish.

She did not like the odor not even the tiniest bit. She did not like how cold it was in that place. She did not like the gray clouds in the sky, she did not like the absence of light. Back in Spain, her motherland, despite the cold weather during the winter the sun always shone upon them.

In this strange land it was different.

People did not seem not even nice. They wore masks as they work, they barely talked and English men always ogled her as if she was some kind of appetizing food they were eager to taste.

She raised her chin, there was no way she would let them know she was scared. No one would ever read her feelings. She did not bother covering herself; she pretended she was appropriately dressed — even if everybody could say her dress was smaller than it should.

A sigh left her lips. It was not her fault her thighs were almost uncovered. It was not her fault she had to work in the ship so they could keep her there and bring her safely to England — or close to it.

_I need you… _He started, but paused after a wave of coughs crashed upon him. The girl placed a handkerchief on his mouth, removing the blood there gently. He had no more strength to do it by himself.

_Don't talk, papá. _She rose up from his bed. _I'll get you some… _She could not finish her sentence and not leave him, for he grabbed her wrist between his weakened and trembling fingers.

_Don't. I-I w-will talk._ He smiled or tried. Every time he moved his facial muscles too much he lost the ability to speak and started coughing heavily. She nodded even if she was worried about his condition. _I-I ne-need you to get o-out of he-here. _

_What? No! _She replied.

_They are coming… _He caressed her cheek lightly._ For me… You need to leave and find him…_

_I-I… _She started, a few tears threatened to run down her cheeks. _I can't. _She moved her fingers towards his bedside table and got a crystal jar containing poppy milk. She damped his lips with it as the local doctor once taught her. He quickly snapped her hand away, however.

_You must. Listen. _His voice was better now. _I don't have much time. You must get out of here and contact Captain Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, he will help you to get to England. There you must look for…_

His voice was interrupted by a couple of voices in the ground floor. The girl's eyes shot open, but she did not move, instead she asked,

_For?_

There was no time left. He merely kissed her cheek and said,

_Go. Now. _

_But you…_

_I am dying, child. Just go. _

It was the last time she saw her father.

She looked for the ship in the nearby Port as she was instructed. The Captain however said it was highly dangerous — she recalled she had heard these words frequently in the past few months — to carry her with the money she had in hands. Rukia was afraid he would not take her, but he did, under one condition: she should work the whole way without complaining.

It seemed easy, if it was not the embarrassing clothes they make her wear.

She was alone. She had no one but herself. There was no father, no Spain, everything she ever knew was gone and now she was merely running for her life.

From one day to another, her life was turned upside down. Nothing was the same and it would never be.

They would catch her if she allowed them. They would surely make her suffer, _they would…_

A seventeen girl landing her feet on a new and foreign land was not that surprising. People from several countries did the same everyday, but she was different.

Different in what she did not know. It seemed it would take a long time before she could decipher it.

She walked barefoot on the pier, her toes seemed frozen when they came in contact with the gelid big stones. She tried to hold onto her own body heat, but it seemed impossible as the minutes went by.

It was dark there. The few men working did not care to look at her or offer some help, and the ones who did looked at her in a way no men ever should. It sent a shiver up her spine.

Startled, she put her eyes on the ground floor and kept walking towards the exit. She did not know that Port very well, but it seemed it was not for people — she had not seen anyone there, not arriving at least or departing for that matter — only for things.

It made her feel even uneasy.

Eyes still locked on the door, she did not notice the drunk men coming towards her. When she did, it was too late. He was holding her by the shoulders and speaking in a way she could not understand, even if her English was fluent.

She tried to shove him away, but she was not that strong. She had not eaten for almost an entire day; she felt hungry, tired and feeble.

_Let me go! _She continued to punch him in the chest, but he did not let her go. The girl merely closed her eyes, too weak to fight.

_You heard her. Let her go._

One man placed his hand on the man's shoulder. It did not make him stop, but then he moved him away forcefully, throwing him at the ground. The girl almost fell altogether, but the man held her by the arms.

Stunned, she did not thank him and a little bit scared she moved away from him. He respected her choice and stepped backwards. After a few seconds without her saying anything, he teased.

_Aren't you going to say thank you?_

She did not say anything. She remained quiet. She did not know him, she did not trust him. What if he merely helped her to do what that man was thinking first? What if they actually knew each other? What if…

_I could help you… _He started, but at seeing her face, he gave up and walked away, deciding to leave her alone.

The girl looked at her surroundings attentively, a few more man looked at her and quickly ran to him.

_What is your name?_

She was not going to say thank you. She did not ask his help in the first place.

Even if she could not see his face, when he stepped closer to an area more illuminated she saw his hair. It was spiky and its color was… _different. Amusing. _

It was orange.

Her answer did not came. It made her purse her lips.

_Are you deaf? What is your name?_

He stopped all of sudden, which caused her to crash against him hardly. He did not hold her to prevent her from falling. Instead, he let her crash against the floor. She was annoying. Still, he helped her to get up and held her closer by the hand.

_Ichigo._

**###**

_They are your responsibility. If anything ever happens to them, it's all on you, Byakuya._

He slowly opened his eyes before the words on his head. It was like Ginrei himself was there speaking this line. It was as if his deceased grandfather knew what could happen and warned him long before, so he would not commit such mistake.

But he was a foolish boy.

He did not pay enough attention.

Byakuya did not wonder if Ginrei would blame him, because he already did it. He did not wish, however, he could go back in time and make it all right. Such thought was useless. He was not a child anymore and as a man responsible for his acts — even the foolish ones — he knew it was a waste of time.

He shook such thoughts from his mind when Rukia went delirious again. She was better now after Doctor Unohana came and medicated her. The diagnosis: migraine. The fever was what was making her delirious. As soon as her body temperature returned to its normal, it would stop.

It seemed she was still in no better condition.

He rose up from his chair and looked at the clock on the wall. It was still night, but the dawn was almost closer. Slowly, he walked back to the bed and place her head on his lap. His hands found its way to hers. Once again, she seemed to improve. The expression of fear left her features and then she spoke one name.

_Ichigo._

Byakuya frowned as her lips left this simple word. He did not know any Ichigo… Except for _that Ichigo. _But he was dead. Everyone who worked to the Crown knew it.

Was it possible for they to…

He did not have time to jump into early conclusions because at the same time her big, violet eyes shot open. Startled, she looked up at him and suddenly her face relaxed.

No comment came from Byakuya, but she already expected it. He was always so damn silent sometimes she would forget he knew how to talk.

Rukia then averted her eyes to their joined hands. He did not loose his grip over it even when she fully opened her eyes. Her head still hurt, her body was still hot, but she still felt cold. It seemed she was still feverish after all.

Her violent eyes then focused on his grey irises. She held her breath as read it there.

_Concern…_

So he was not a machine in the end. He felt something. He was _human._

"Did you stay with me the whole night?"

He did not reply. It was _so_ him. However, he was not as unreadable as ever. She knew the truth even if he did not say it loud.

Yes. He stayed with her the whole night. He was the one who took care of her.

Maybe it was not Ichigo who was there for her this time, but it did not matter that much. Despite the fact she still wanted to save him and would love if he was close, she could not deny she felt safe with the Duke.

She could not deny she appreciated his concern and care.

"Thank you, Your Grace," she whispered.

He nodded.

It did not matter who Ichigo was to her, he would do what he had to do from now on.

Looking back at Rukia's opened eyes, he decided it.

He would marry her.

* * *

**A/N – Okay. I know this chapter is a little bit boring and that's why I tried to make it shorter. If compared to the others, it is.**

**I mean… while some chapters are focused on Rukia, other's are in between. This one I tried to make all the emotions on Byakuya. I know he's OOC, but I think as the story goes far it'll happen. Hope you don't mind.**

**Actually, now he knows Rukia is his promised wife and he feel guilty (yeah, he merely think it's only that for now) he thinks it's his duty to protect her and act more nicely towards her. It doesn't mean he's gonna say love you that quick. We're talking 'bout Byakuya after all.**

**About my mention about Ichigo… Sorry. I know some of you hate him or dislike him completely, but it's just logical for her to think about him, right? I mean, she loved him (or at least she thinks so) and it would sound too fake if she just forget him all of sudden, don't you think? What kind of love is this you can forget so easily just because you met a handsome man? Rukia is true in all her feelings, she's passionate about everything she does is intense. **

**Rest assured, she'll love Byakuya, but I want to make it true, to make their bond unbreakable and it only happens if it takes time. **

**Aha, I could make at least one chapter without a cliff. Don't you think I should be reward for this?**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**Take care, my lovelies**

**Velvetsins**


	8. We breathe like we lie

**Hi! xD **

**I know it took me more than one week *hides* Will I ever be forgiven?**

**I won't apologize that much, because I know no apologies will make up for that. Sorry.**

**I had a lot of work *too much. I don't even know more what is to leave in my due time* and I was sick — I'm still sick. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be better.**

**Well… Enough with apologies and the talk, let's go to the chapter. I made it longer, hope you don't find it boring, but I thought it was a gift to all of you. **

**My biggest thanks to each one of you who reviewed last chapter and who continue to give this story a chance. And to Flavia, ofc who always helps me a lot. **

**Jasmine and Ofelspring 44, I'm here :) Hope you still read this story. And thanks for the review and PM, I'll answer it yet, ok?**

**Happy reading!**

**Ah, it's not betaed and I have just finished it. I will fix it this week, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot, Bleach belongs to Kubo.**

* * *

**Chapter 8. We breathe like we lie**

* * *

"_Dear Diary… If I ever leave this hell I won't lie anymore."_

_Last night our infamous couple granted the court their illustrious company. Once again the Duke and his Lover dared to show up at one of the most important Ballrooms of the Season — Lady Shihouin's ballroom_.

"Oh, please, stop!" Rukia begged in a tired tone. "I don't want to know."

"What?" Rangiku asked, cocking her eyebrow. "You are the news of the Ton, how could you not appreciate being in the newspaper all the time?"

"Damn hour I let the Duke grant you entrance," she hissed, turning her face aside. It seemed Rangiku did not understand the danger she was putting their lives into.

_The couple danced together a few times — there is no need to say he kept her for more than one dance sequentially — but the future Duchess — does anyone still doubt it? Because we do not — danced with some other lords. The Duke did not take anybody else to the dance floor. How cute of him! He is faithful even in the dance!_

_Everything seemed just fine — if we ignore the fact she is a peasant it would look just another day in the Ton..._

Rangiku stopped the reading and shook the magazine angrily.

"How could they call you a peasant?"

"Last time I checked I was a peasant, when did it change?" she mocked, adjusting her pillows.

"Oh, let me help you," Rangiku offered, leaning towards her friend, but Rukia snapped her hand away.

"I can do it by myself, thank you!"

"Ooookay," she replied, retreating to the corner of the bed. "Let me finish then!"

"Please, no! This is torture!"

Rangiku simply shrugged. It did not matter Rukia's opinion, both knew it was important to be aware of the whispers of the _Ton. _But to expect they would actually work out was something completely akin to what anyone should do.

Rukia, on the other hand did not like what that magazine had to say the tiniest bit. She was so... _so mean._ How could she come up with those lies? They were not together; they would never be together.

_I never give up._

Rukia wondered if he was pleased with what the newspapers had to say about them — about their nonexistent relationship.

She bit her bottom lip. _Damn Duke._ Damn man. Damn bruised ego.

Was he seriously doing all of this simply because she said _No?_ What was he trying to prove?

Rangiku continued her reading, stopping occasionally to let out a comment, but when she mentioned Rukia's shameful behavior towards the annoying and audacious Baron, she smirked cunningly.

What did the Duke think after reading the writer's reprimanding words?

The reprimand, however, was only in the newspaper, because as for the infamous magazine, Lady Lisa did not mention it as a bad thing. She always took her side. The reason she could not know. The woman only wanted to watch the whole world fall apart while drinking some brandy and writing happily about it.

Rangiku in the other hand, scolded her — were they really back to the ladylike thing? Since her arrival at the Duke's house, or life, both would do, she did nothing besides embarrassing him.

Of course, she did not care about how damaged his reputation was, he said he did not care at all. Actually she did, but she was mad at him for allowing Rangiku to spend the day with her. Yeah, she hated him for this.

It has been almost two das after she woke up at the Duchess' house. The Duke brought her home — his of course, he said she was delirious if she thought he would allow her to go back to that shack she called home. Nevertheless, he did allow her to receive the visit of her friends.

Rangiku was there for almost two days and Rukia wondered why she missed the buxom blonde. Seriously, couldn't she stop being so mean and stop that reading at once? Not to mention her questions about them being… Rukia gulped at the thought… _intimate._

Yachiru spend just the first day there, for the Duke thought it was better for her to stay at Yoruichi's house. The Duchess would bring her kids from her parent's house.

She was not aware the Duchess was mother of three. Actually, she had only one son naturally, but he was almost sixteen. Yūshirō studied at Eton and was not coming back anytime soon. And there were two kids, called Jinta and Ururu, whom she adopted. She did not know their life story wholly but it seemed they would starve to death if it was not the Duchess.

Rukia felt touched by her action.

In the end, Rangiku was the only one who stayed with her. Pesche came along, but only for a short visit. Nell did not come and Rukia knew the reason...

_The fucking Nnoitra._

She really… _Really…_

"Wow!" Rangiku covered her mouth and then she laughed. So loud it could awake the entire house, if they were up not already.

Rukia snapped from her mad thoughts and stared at her friend.

"What?"

"You weren't listening to me!" Rangiku complained in a whining voice.

Rukia rolled her eyes. Of course she wasn't listening! Why would she pay attention to something that badmouthed her so much?

"Now, I have to read it all over again." She smirked mischievously.

"You can't be serious!" Rukia pouted. "Please have some mercy."

"You should have thought about it before ignoring me! You bad friend!"

"What? I am a very merciful person! I endured your company for two days in a row and I didn't snap your neck. That's a miracle, I think!"

Rukia laughed as soon as Rangiku's expression took over her features. The buxom blonde was pouting, but shortly after joined her friend, laughing. However, she was not one to take such comments in a pacific way and when the petite woman last expected, her friend hit her face with the pillow.

Rangiku was the only one to laugh this time. As soon as Rukia took the pillow off of her face, she launched herself upon the blonde one.

"The winner makes the other pay anything!" Rukia managed to say between loud laughs.

"Fine!"

Both engaged in a pillow fight. There was no apparent winner, the battle was rather balanced. But Rangiku was not one to loose and she had a prize in mind she would not lose for nothing in this for a few minutes, until Rukia's pillow exploded, making feathers fly all over the room. She cleaned her face and mouth from the small white things, but her friend gave her no time and defeated her, hitting her in the face, until knocking her down in the mattress.

Both fell to the mattress laughing in a helplessly way.

"I won!" Rangiku cried happily.

"It wasn't fair!" she objected.

"Who cares?"

"I am not going to pay!"

Rangiku narrowed her eyes and threw herself upon Rukia, tickling her belly.

They were so entertained in their own game, they did not notice the Duke entering the room. He stopped closer to the door, looking at the completely white room. There were feathers everywhere. On Rukia's face, hair, body and also on her friend.

"Lady Rangiku," he called once, bit it did not attract their attention. Rukia continued to laugh and cry begging for mercy. "Rukia." His tone was cold and demanding.

"Oh my God! Your Grace!"

Rangiku sat correctly on the bed, helping Rukia to do the same. They did not laugh anymore, but a smile was still there in the corner of their lips.

"I believe both of you can explain what happened to this room," he demanded looking at Rukia's flushed face.

"I am sorry," both said in unison.

"It's my fault, Your Grace," Rangiku assured. "She is not to blame."

Byakuya shifted his attention from Rukia to her friend. She was not looking at him, but at the floor. Servant and peasants usually did not look at the Lords in the eye, because it meant disrespect, but Byakuya thought it was a foolish rule. He liked to face people, for their face and eyes told him a lot.

He knew for sure Rukia was mad at him from having interrupted their game.

But when was she not mad at him?

"I believe you are here to help Rukia to recover and not the other way around."

No one made one single sound, but he saw Rukia rolling his eyes as if he was saying some kind of stupidity.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace," Rangiku said once again, not looking at him.

He remained quiet, however. Rukia knew it was his customary, but Rangiku had no idea if he was mad or what at her.

"Lady Shihouin is coming later this afternoon."

"Oh..." She did not know what to say. Although she liked the Duchess' behavior, it still felt a little… strange to get this close.

"I expect you to behave properly," he announced, watching how she narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, probably struggling to hold her answer.

As if expecting her to let it out, he eyed Rukia intensely before turning on his heels to leave the room.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready for breakfast."

"I thought I was having breakfast in my room," Rukia reasoned, totally forgetting the previous issue.

"You thought wrong," he replied, leaving the room.

He was barely out of reach before Rukia fell to the bed and exclaimed,

"Ugh, what a pain in the ass!"

Rangiku stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious! It was cute! He cares for you!"

"I never asked for this," she shrugged.

"Really?" She was incredulous. "You have the bloody Duke at your feet and you don't care."

"As a matter of fact, he did not care, he is too cold for that. He just..." She sighed. She knew she was lying, but Rangiku did not need to know she did not hate him that much. "He wants to win me and prove the whole world he gets what he wants. Prove that no one says _no_ to him. It's just his bruised ego speaking and I won't let his wish to come true."

"He saved your life twice and you say he doesn't care, that you don't care. You were a better liar, Rukia"

"Well..." She got up and walked to her close, ignoring her friend's words. "We have to get ready."

The buxom woman sighed. She knew it was useless to argue about it.

"Don't you wanna know what you should give me?"

"Yeah," Rukia said, glad for the change of topic. She picked up a white morning dress. It was made of muslin fabric and was very pretty.

"I would make you listening to me reading the magazine it all over again"

"Oh God," Rukia moaned in despair.

Thinking better, she did not hate the Duke that much.

She kind of... _Liked him._

**###**

Outside of the room, he could swear she was rolling her eyes as she let out grudgingly he is a pain in the ass.

He shook his head and left before he could hear anything. It did not matter if she liked him or not. His solely mission was to keep her safe and not to be liked.

His moderate steps guided him towards the dining room. When servants came across him, they bowed deeply and waited him to walk past them to move and continue their work.

Byakuya thought it was not necessary, but he was already used to it. He watched it happen before his eyes since he was a child running in the hallways of the old mansion.

The smell of fresh coffee and tea along with the other dishes ordered for the breakfast welcomed him as he crossed the double French doors. The first thing he spotted closer the buffet was a blond hair. He almost rolled his eyes when he noticed his assistant was barefoot.

"You came then," Byakuya said, walking to the head of the table.

"Of course!" Shinji replied. "Do you really think I would miss breakfast at my friend's house?"

He received no answer, but it did not bother him. He knew Byakuya too well to know he was not going to reply such comment. He then noticed the piercing stare at his lower parts.

"Ah…" He scratched his head. "It is... New shoes. They hurt a lot, you know."

No single answer. He took his seat at the table, at the right side of Byakuya and started eating. He did not wait the Duke to take the first bit or to announce they could eat — they were too intimate for that. He merely shoved as much of food he could inside his mouth. How he missed that food and coffee and everything!

"What? You never wait me!"

"You always arrive late," Byakuya pointed out.

Shinji's eyes shot daggers to him. He did not like how his friend was always spot on with his words.

"What are you waiting then?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Rukia."

It was not what, but _who._

It caused Shinji to smile widely, which also caused Byakuya to look at him as if telling him to stop smiling. He could not do it, however.

Before he could notice, he was laughing.

He knew if he could not stop himself, he would probably end the breakfast with two or three teeth missing, but it was funny as hell. Byakuya could not understand what was happening, but it was so clear it made him laugh.

"How romantic of you wait her for breakfast!" he let out casually when he saw Rukia approaching. Matsumoto was by her side and soon enough he found himself blinking at her.

He never thought of Lady Rangiku this way, but he was a womanizer and could not stop himself before a beautiful woman. He could do the same with Rukia if it was safe enough — which he knew would never be. Even if Byakuya was not around.

"Good morning, _ladies_" he greeted, smiling at both of them.

"Good morning, Shinji," Rangiku replied, taking a seat.

Rukia did not reply; she was still serving herself. Bacon, baked beans, fried eggs and bloater were harmonically disposed in her place as she took a seat at the left side of the Duke.

"Good morning," she finally said, starting to eat.

She barely noticed the Duke had not touched his food until that time. She did not say anything however.

Silence took over them as they ate their breakfast. Shinji looked at Rangiku a few times suggestively and then redirected his eyes at Byakuya and Rukia. The raven-haired girl did not notice their exchanged glances, but it did not go unnoticed by Byakuya. He knew she would not. She was too innocent to ever take a hint. Her friend, in the other hand, was now smiling back at Shinji, as if she got what he meant.

"Is there anything amusing here, Lady Matsumoto?" Byakuya asked. His voice came out calm, yet demanding.

Rangiku choked.

"N-No," she managed to say, while cleaning the corners of her mouth. "My deepest apologies, Your Grace."

Rukia looked up and her eyes met her friends. She was deeply flushed, as if she was caught doing something wrong. She then averted her eyes to Shinji, who was wearing the most wicked grin she had ever seen.

Although she did not know what there were in the lines, she was sure it was something related to her.

"What about you Shinji?" she asked when he shoved some bloater on his mouth. He swallowed the dish before he could speak.

"What?" He played dumb.

"What are you doing here, Shinji?" she narrowed her eyes.

If there was something she learned about Shinji was that whenever he went he carried trouble with him. She could tell it by the time he entered her house for the first time telling about the new wave of murders in the rookery of St. Giles, for they to be warned they were raping and murdering beautiful women. It was the same when he announced Ichigo was taken — the news she hated the most — and when he came to announce the proposal.

"Working." He smirked. "I work as the Duke's assistant."

She rolled her eyes. _Tell me something I don't know, please. _

"You don't look like you are working," she retorted.

"What?" He looked at her, feigning innocence. "Can't I eat? Is the future Duchess so bad to the point of letting her servants starve to death?"

It did not go unnoticed by Byakuya the way he stressed the word _servant. _It almost caused him to smile, but he held it to himself while watching their argument unfold.

He already knew what to expect, but he was surprised when her reply came.

"No!" She was indignant and Byakuya assumed it came from the years where she had to steal food. He promised himself he would never let her go through the same path again. "But I don't like it when you start mocking me."

"What? I was not mocking you."

"Don't play dumb, Shinji!"

He sighed.

"Fine," he admitted. "But you should get used to the whispers of the _ton_."

"I should not get used to this!" Her eyes shot daggers at him. "You all should be the ones to keep your horrible opinions to yourselves."

"Why are you pointing at me?" He stopped eating. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. Rangiku seemed uneasy on her seat. Byakuya realized he probably would have to meddle it before she became stressed all over again. "I'm not part of the Ton. As you said I am a mere servant."

"So I am!"

She tossed her napkin on the table and rose up from her seat. Byakuya's hand quickly shot to her wrist and held her in place. Rukia looked at him quite angry, but she voiced nothing.

Neither him.

Their brief exchange of glares although meaningless to Rangiku and Shinji, meant a lot to them. He did not allow her to go and she was not asking his permission. Nevertheless, she recognized he was right. She was making a scene and the last she wanted was to be like all those people of the Ton said she was.

_Arrogant and spoiled._

"I am sorry, Shinji," Rukia said as she sat again.

"Don't worry," he replied, smiling briefly. "And I am sorry too."

"Shinji is here because he is going to accompany us during our journey to Bach."

"I thought we were going with everyone," she pointed out, drinking her tea. It was already a bit cold, but she did not ask for another.

"We were," Byakuya replied.

It was all she needed to know. However, she was curious and before he could even lower his eyes to his own tea, he heard her asking.

"Why?"

Shinji did not dare to speak. He was curious as well.

"Because I decided to," he merely replied, closing his eyes as he proved the mate tea.

Rukia knew what his answer meant. He was not going to give any further explanation. But she was curious by nature and would not get his hint of _I decided to_ when he hurried her the entire week about this damn trip. There was a reason. And she was going to find it out.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why, Byakuya?" Shinji pressed.

The only person who was quiet in the table was Rangiku. During the whole breakfast she watched her friend quietly.

"Rukia he has already answered. You should…"

"Do not bother," the Duke interrupted her. He could not know Rukia as long as the woman knew, but he knew she was not one to give up until she got answer. Despite the fact he preferred to give them while no one was in closer, he was not going to deny them. "Your current condition."

"I am good, thank you," she replied, mordacious.

"Doctor Unohana will come here to check upon you before we travel," he explained, not bothered by her caustic words.

He was getting used to it.

Rukia almost choked when these words left his lips. She was surprised. Was he really delaying his trip because of her health?

Oh, God he did not need…

She felt her throat dry. What was wrong with him? Why did he need to come to her rescue? To help her even if she did not feel like she should? She was lying to him!

"I appreciate your concern, even if I did not ask for it," she replied the only way she knew to keep her emotions away.

Yes.

She should not be deceived by his apparent goodwill. He would kill her if he knew she was lying to him. Not to mention there was Ichigo, whom she should protect.

"I did not ask your opinion either."

His cold reply caused Rukia's cheeks to flush heavily. She knew she deserved such treatment and dealt better with him when he was being the cold statue he usually was, but it was still a little bit shameful to be reprimanded by him in front of other people.

Both shared a very intense look, before they were interrupted by Shinji's laugh. It was so loud even the servants walking in the dining room stopped their service to look at him.

"What is so funny?" Rukia asked, shifting her attention to the blond men in front of her.

"Yo-You two," he replied between bursts of laugh.

"Explain yourself," Byakuya demanded. He regretted the time he asked his assistant to come and have breakfast with them.

"Look at you!" He pointed with one hand, the other he used to clean his mouth with the napkin. "You aren't even married and are having such intense arguments!"

The Duke even opened his mouth to reply him, but before any sound could came out, Rukia's voice echoed in the room.

"Shut up, Shinji!"

Her angry reply caused him to laugh even more if possible. His body shook with the spams of his loud and spontaneous laughter. The Duke narrowed his eyes before his friend action and Rangiku closed hers. She knew that provoking Rukia was never good. But it seemed Shinji never learned.

"Do you behave like this in public? If so, that's why you are the scandalous of the century!"

No one replied him, but Rukia curled her hands into fists over her dress. Rangiku's hand shot to hers to calm her down. She did not want to see her friend sick once again.

"Why do you always have to be so unpleasant, Shinji?" she also asked, while holding Rukia in place. Her action was approved by the Duke, it seemed, once he averted his attention to her and did not look so cold, nor narrowed his eyes. She could not say it for sure, he was so expressionless — _although handsome, _she thought to herself.

The blond man took no heed, however and continued,

"Have you read Lady Lisa's column this morning?"

"Enough, Shinji," the Duke cut him off.

He really did not want to discuss about that infamous column. In spite the fact he knew his assistant enjoyed what she said about everyone, he did not like the minimum how she seemed to have special pleasure in talking about him and his private life.

"What?" He said, raising his hands in surrender. He then rolled his eyes. "Okay, I am sorry, Rukia. But it is fun to think of you acting so boldly and to think of the Ton shocked expression…"

"Do you really want to know how is my behavior?" she asked him suddenly, holding her teacup with both hands. A small smile played in the corner of her lips as she smelled the liquid intensely.

"Rukia!"

She paid no attention to her friend, though. Shinji needed a payback.

"May I, Your Grace?" She looked at him direct in the eyes.

He nodded.

She smiled sweetly at him as she threw her tea on Shinji's face. He was caught off guard and barely had time to close his eyes. His mouth still opened received the liquid, making him choke.

It was Rukia's time to laugh. He bet Byakuya was smiling as well. If not outside, at least internally.

_Damn couple!_

"Thank you, Your Grace," she said genuinely.

"Damn, Rukia!" Shinji let out as he looked at her, face still dripping wet. "It is no fun."

She ignored him and by looking at the Duke she asked,

"May I leave, Your Grace?"

He nodded once again, watching her leave with her friend. He then looked back at Shinji, who was drying his face with his own hands. Byakuya almost rolled his eyes and handed him a nearby napkin.

"Holy shit! She was the devil personified!" Shinji said as he accepted the napkin and cleaned his soaked face and neck. "Just in case you can't control her for long, call me and I'll give you a hand."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Shinji."

**###**

There was not much to do when Yachiru was not around. Honestly, Rukia missed the little brat and even though she agreed her absence helped her to recover a lot faster, now it felt strange not to have to run after the brat girl.

She sat on the armchair in the library finishing her last reading. It was not a fiction book — although there were many books of it, she did not felt like reading them —, but a philosophical one instead.

It was difficult to finish it, once the Duke sat across her in his desk also reading. After Rangiku left with Shinji, they spent almost their entire time together. Even if she knew he merely was trying to ensure her safety, it felt a little unnerving to having him so close and such sepulchral silence surrounding them.

They did not talk, they did not exchange glances, they just sat still, each one in their place minding their own business. Rukia even opened her mouth to initiate a conversation, but each time gave up or was interrupted by something or someone.

Last time was the butler. Chōjirō knocked the door twice when she started voicing her question — a very stupid one, and somehow she thanked him for having interrupted her — and dragged the Duke's attention to him.

He just came by to deliver the Duke an errand. She felt curious about the content in the exactly minute he opened and read it, but held her tongue in place. She could not simply ask him about his personal issues when she was the one to tell him not to mind her business. _However…_ However, she could not help but imagine what it was once he kept looking at her face after reading it.

Was it about her?

_What was it?_

She opened her mouth to ask it, but once again was interrupted by two knocks on the door. This time, the person across the room did not wait the permission to slide the door open and enter the room with a smile spread across her face.

"Yoruichi Shihouin," the Duke acknowledged, looking up to her seriously.

"Your Grace, I am…" Chōjirō started, but was cut midst of sentence by the Duchess,

"Don't bother, Chōjirō! He won't blame you."

His face however told the servant another story. Everyone in the house knew he did not like interruptions, even if the one responsible for it was the incorrigible Yoruichi.

He closed his books and rose up from his seat, still quiet as he watched the scene develop before his eyes.

"Your Grace," Rukia whispered, copying the Duke and bowed deeply before the woman.

"Ah no need for such formalities, my dear." The Duchess dismissed the gesture with her hand. "Come here, let's go for a walk while these boring men discuss about business."

She giggled as her eyes met the Duke's. There was almost nothing as good as provoking him. If it was funny when he was just a teen, now it was even better. There he fought, he yelled and he lost his mind, then the only he fought was his inner emotions, struggling to keep his perfect mask in place. She would love the day where it would fall hopelessly.

"Let's go, Rukia." She outstretched her hand, gesturing for the girl to take it and follow her outside the library. Still unsure, Rukia looked at the Duke who nodded his permission.

Yoruichi was crazy, no doubt about it, but she would do her no harm. At least not physically. He was still a little afraid of what ideas she could sow in Rukia's mind.

**###**

If there were one word to describe the Duchess it surely would be funny. Rukia could not deny she was having a lot of fun talking with her about the _Ton. _She should be ashamed of laughing at it, but the truth was they did it to her all the time and it was not as bad as she expected it to be.

"You see? They do not mind their own business because their lives are pathetic."

Rukia nodded.

"When they start talking about your marriage, your life, just… let it be. The less you care, the madder they become."

"I said _no_, you know it."

"You could always change your mind," the Duchess suggested, blinking. Her eyes were filled with a malicious glint that not even Rukia could overlook.

"I won't," the girl replied firmly.

"And why is this?"

There was no answer. What could she possibly say? Not the truth, of course.

"Is there another man in your life… or even a girl?"

Rukia's eyes popped open at her suggestion.

"Heavens, no!"

Her alarmed answer caused the Duchess to laugh loud.

"You know it's not that uncommon," she reasoned. "Although the _Ton_ likes to state their straight live, what have seen quite a lot the past years men getting involved with men, women and women. Have I mentioned the widow who got married again and lived with her husband and his two concubines? It was the scandalous of the century!"

"Oh!" Rukia covered her mouth. Then she let it go and asked the Duchess with curiosity, her cheeks flushing heavily. "Is that even possible?"

"What? A woman and three men?"

Rukia nodded.

"Of course!"

"Oh," she merely replied, unsure of what else to say. Was she being too stupid to voice such a question? Rangiku certainly had heard of it.

"For a while the _Ton_ had not much to say apart the shameless widow and her hot husband, but it ended when I married, so I became the scandalous of the century, a month after it was… Who was it in the end?" She touched her chin pensively. "Whatever. Now it is…"

"Me."

"You."

Silence filled the winter garden for a little while.

"Doesn't it bother you when they start talking about your husband?"

"Yes, it does. But after a while you ignore it and as simply as it seems they slowly stop talking about you or it doesn't matter anymore"

"But they will never accept him or…"

"You. That's true, but does it really matter?" The Duchess sighed. "I mean… when I decided to marry Kisuke I already knew it would happen, but I did not care. I am sure Byakuya doesn't care either."

_I am a Duke, Rukia… People will talk about me even if I do not give them any reason to._

She bit her bottom lip.

Damn it.

"The answer is still no."

"Ooookay," Yoruichi said, hiding her smirk. "But you know he is not going to let you simply go."

"I know…" She sighed heavily. Then she turned to the Duchess and asked her with pleading eyes. "Could you ask him to stop it?"

It was Yoruichi's turn to sigh. Poor girl. Does she really know him? He was not to going to give up, not when he knew — everybody knew — Rukia was not refusing him because she did not like him, but because she was hiding something. Byakuya would go through hell to find it out.

Even she was curious about the reason. At first, she bet it was a man, but it was too simply… If it really was, she would just tell him it and they would be done. No. There was something else. Something serious and important. Maybe a matter of life and death. Who knows?

Yet, she found herself nodding, despite the fact she knew it would not work, and promising the girl.

"I will try."

"Thank you."

**###**

"We are wasting our time with these fruitless assumptions," Shinji pointed out, rolling his eyes.

They were making such a fuss about the fact Bazz-B, one of the possibly spies to France back in War, had just died. It was one of the news Byakuya received earlier that afternoon.

Kiyone and Sentarō, who brought more information about the case in hands, were engaged in a discussion about the fact the spy was dead, while Urahara and Renji tended to mend it, before they fought in the Duke's study. Byakuya on the other hand was silent. He knew none of what was being said would add to the matter while they did not have the notebook translated. He kept it to himself, nonetheless.

"You were not even there!" Sentarō pointed out.

"Yeah! How could you remember? You were with…" Kiyone pointed her finger at his face.

"Me," Yoruichi said, entering the study. Her eyes immediately found Byakuya's who was again pissed with her lack of manners. Of course it was not voiced out. "Oh my God, could you two kill each other after we are finished?"

"Your Grace!" Both bowed before the woman entering the study room.

It was all what it took to make them close their mouths and stay still, looking at the Duchess.

"Good. Now that you have found some equilibrium, let's get to what matters. What happened?"

Altogether, Kiyone and Sentarō started explaining. Once their voice was not synchronized, no one could understand what they said. It was merely a loud noise.

"Enough!" Yoruichi said, silencing them once for all. "Kiyone you start."

**###**

She sat back comfortably on the armchair waiting her tea to cool down at least a bit so she could drink it. The book over her lap was still closed. Although she said she would be in the library reading, she had not done anything close to that. Instead, she was wondering about the Duke's meeting. About what they were discussing.

Rukia knew it was not of her business, but she could not help but wonder. Were they talking about ships? She doubted. As far as she was aware, the Duke was the only one involved in this. The Duchess and her husband designed weapons — no wonder he always carried his white fan and weird walking stick. The Baron was engaged with alcoholic beverage — it suited him as the drunk man he was.

It lead her to the War and consequently… the _damn notebook._

They mentioned it that day and by her reaction… She gulped. They could know by now she was the translator.

_Highly dangerous…_

The words played back in her mind, which caused her to purse her lips into a straight line.

She now hated these two words. More than anything. More than the man who kidnapped Ichigo. More than herself and her inability to knock the Duke down and get the notebook and get over with it.

Sighing, she opened the book.

No.

She had to get the notebook, but not like that. It would be even more dangerous if she did anything like that. Rukia almost smiled… What was the punishment she would get for betrayal and for harming a Duke?

For now she had to only… _Wait._

She would wait reading that amazing book of… of something she had no idea of. She merely took it from the shelf and that was it. She did not read the cover or looked closely at the area she got it from. She just got it.

She started the reading, but she could not understand the first paragraph, her mind totally out of it. All she could think of was their meeting just a few windows close by. Did they mention her name?

_Forget that, Rukia, _she told herself. _Even if they know… Even if… _They could not do anything to force her to translate. The Duke would protect her.

She covered her mouth, which was opened in utter shock.

_What are you thinking? _She slapped herself mentally. Since when she trusted him? He could not be trusted. He was…

_Her enemy in that matter. _

And standing so close to an enemy she could do nothing but be prepared.

Decided to get as much as information as she could, she walked to his study room.

**###**

Silence filled the study room when Kiyone and Sentarō left. The piece of information they gave them was crucial, not to mention scary. Someone was killing all those who were spies back in War and potential traitors.

Although none of them mentioned it, the urge to translate the notebook became unbearable. Byakuya looked at each one in the room as if expecting them to touch the matter. He did not know how long he would be able to keep it as a secret.

To keep Rukia safe.

He too understood their despair and more than anyone wanted to see that damn notebook translated, Nnoitra locked in the jail, after all he promised he would get it done, but he also promised he would keep Rukia safe.

Having failed once, there was no way he would fail again.

And as far as he was concerned, there were certain levels of importance among his promises — he needed to remember himself not to make more.

For now, he would not change his mind.

Watching his friends exchanging glances and foreseeing the next subject, he drank lightly his brandy and let them roam over the names he knew they would mention — they always mentioned those names.

He barely talked that day. He was even silent than he already was. He also let Shinji tell them everything they had been planning the past few weeks to make it faster and without need the notebook.

Byakuya wanted to curse himself and his damn promises.

If he did not promise — and he was sure that was his only motive not to delate her already — he would just tell everyone she could translate that fucking notebook and let them deal with her.

Instead, he kept finding excuses for her. He kept finding alternate ways to find proofs and condemn the men who betrayed the Crown — something they could have done within hours if it was because his sense of protection.

As he moved to the table to get more of his brandy, he spotted a light shadow and cursed inwardly as he saw Urahara looking exactly at the same point. The blond Duke, however, just shook his head and focused back on the matter at hands. Byakuya merely stood still where the shadow first appeared, drinking in silence, when the question finally popped in the air.

"What about her?"

**###**

Rukia knew she could not stay close because somebody could know, so she decided to get out of sight. Of course it would be easier if she could just place her ear on the door, but there it was also an easier place to be spotted.

It was also impossible to hear through the walls, they were too thick. After giving it a little thought, she decided to enter the room nearby and leave by the windows and cross all the way using the verandas. Some of them was not bigger than the size of her feet, so she had to be careful.

Used to steal, it was pretty easy to jump roofs and stay on high places without being noticed. Obviously, she was not underestimating them. They were all in War once and were good — they must be, she assumed — at identifying hiding enemies.

No. She did not have to be careful, but extra careful.

It caused her to smile lightly.

She missed the excitement of these missions. She did not miss the hunger she felt, she did not miss the need to steal — some of those people were as miserable as she was —, but she surely missed the thrill it always gave her.

Slowly, she approached the window of his study room, making sure no servant, mainly the gardener, saw her. No one around for that matter. There, she tried to listen to what they said. It seemed she was getting used to it, getting used to listen to their conversations like that.

They talked about people, mostly she had no idea of who they were, what they did. When they mentioned Nnoitra, she was not surprised. He was probably a traitor. But what had he done?

It left her interested to know if the notebook had his name. It seemed they were sure about it. If his name was there, he could go to the jail, right? The idea made her want to translate the notebook for them, but…

But she could not.

"What about her?"

The sudden question caught her off guard.

She tensed.

Silence filled the room for a few moments. Rukia could barely see them in the room, merely shadows. She saw how the Duke also seemed tense for just a brief second before filling his glass once again.

She made a mental note to ask him why he did drank so much lately.

"She knows nothing," he said.

Rukia finally breathed.

"Do you trust her?"

This time there was no answer, which left the girl a bit upset. But when did she give him a reason to? She kept saying he should trust somebody and was the one to keep lying to him.

He had proven himself trustworthy more than her.

Then, why his lack of answer was so upsetting?

"You said she has lost her memory, right?" Renji voiced, which caused both Rukia and Byakuya to look at him, or the source of his voice.

The Duke nodded, not voicing the words. Rukia knew it was only his way to shorten conversations.

"We could force her to remember…"

Rukia gasped at the blunt suggestion. Noticing the Duke turning his body lightly to where she was, she covered her mouth and moved away from the window just slightly.

Yet, even a few steps away and with the strong wind punishing her ears, face and clothes, creating a loud noise that made it difficult to hear what they said, she still heard.

"Stay away from her," he warned.

She closed her eyes.

He was, after all, protecting her.

_Why?_

The mere realization caused her to fight her inner emotions. It did not feel fair to lie to him when he kept protecting her no matter what.

She barely heard the same person who asked the question voice the due apologies. She barely heard the conversation unfold as they changed the topic to a small reunion at the Count Schiffer's house. She certainly did not hear the Duchess all excited mentioning the Countess' pregnancy.

There is no need to say she did not hear the Duke confirming their presence.

_You don't trust anyone. _

She told him once. His reply was a surprise the next day.

_And from now on I'll trust people more often._

_Trust people more often..._

Although he did not seem to trust her openly, she kept protecting her. Somehow, it was one way to demonstrate confidence, wasn't it?

_Trust people more often…_

He was following her words, she was the one doing exactly the contrary.

She was the one lying so openly and yet expecting him to put all his trust on her.

Since when her life became a lie? Since when she started lying as much as she breathed?

Rukia was so lost in her mind, she missed their change of topics. They were now mentioning people who could help them, apart from Hanatarō, and who could possibly replace Love — even if not inside New Gate, at least doing it outside.

It was difficult to them to do anything like that due their social positions. Getting absent was not allowed in the Ton, not when they were expected at each and every event — which did not include navigate the lowest places in London, where they surely could find something meaningful.

"Ichigo?" Someone suggested.

When his name was mentioned, she broke from her thoughts and looked up, approaching again.

Silence filled the room all over again. She felt the urge to press her ear to the window to hear better.

"Did you mean Ichigo Kurosaki, the carrot's head?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah… The one who had a few acquaintances in the docks…"

"Ichigo is dead," Byakuya announced as nonchalantly as ever.

A loud gasp escaped her throat this time without her consent. She even tried to bit down her lips, but it was too late.

She was so shocked with the news she barely restrained a sob. Her eyes filled with so many tears it was difficult to see anything around.

"Who the hell is out there?" Someone whose voice she could not recognize said.

_Fuck. _

They heard her.

"Yes, it's not the first time we hear a gasp. Is there someone in the veranda?" Another voice joined the first in such questionings.

Rukia heard steps. Loud steps. They were getting closer. They would look for her and if they found her, there was nothing the Duke could do to save her this time.

She also did not blame the Duke for not stopping them to go out to look who was there — anything else would sound suspicious. She merely walked backwards carelessly, ready to jump the veranda, when she saw it.

Millions of small glasses scattered all over the snow.

Her eyes shot open as she leaned forward, but her show

This would hurt.

**###**

"Did you find somebody?" The Duchess asked, exchanging a glance with the Byakuya.

He remained emotionless as he heard Shinji and Renji coming back inside. His assistant and the Baron looked at the Duchess and shook their shoulders.

"Nothing."

"What did you expect, morons?" Yoruichi scolded them. "I told you it was merely the wind!"

"Whatever was there is gone now," Shinji said. "Do you think it's an enemy?"

"In my house?" Byakuya almost rolled his eyes at how stupid Shinji was at faking something. Of course they both knew who was there. It seemed everybody knew, except for Renji. He was so dumb he never got what everyone else took just a few moments to understand. A remarkable fighter, true, but a very stupid strategist.

Somehow, he was grateful he could not read what was written in the riddles, for different from Shinji who knew Rukia and for the Duchess and the Duke, who seemed to have their own reasons he would find out later, Renji did not have any reason not to keep quiet and leave Rukia alone.

"Well… We have to go, boys," Yoruichi rose up from her chair and walked to the door. "We have to get ready for the dinner. Can I expect you there?"

All of them nodded.

"Good." She smirked. "Now, is there someone in need of a ride?"

Shinji lifted his hand.

"I do not like Byakuya's coachman."

"I do not remember have borrowed him," Byakuya said, walking them out of his study room.

"Aren't you coming, Byakuya?"

"In a moment," he replied, closing the door on their face.

**###**

"Damn it!" Rukia swore under her breath as held onto a bar right under the veranda.

After she fell, she held onto the concrete not to hit the ground and get cuts and scratches all over her body, she noticed a bar right in front of her nose. Before anyone could notice her there, she placed her hand on the bar.

When Shinji and Renji came by, she held her breath, but they did not see her and moved out quickly.

But now her hand was sweaty and she could not find forces within herself to hold onto it any longer.

"Damn it!" She cursed once again, freeing one hand to dry it on her dress. However, as she did it, the other hand slipped.

She closed her eyes, already expecting the pain that never came. She also expected the wind punishing her face and clothes. The only she expected and that was actually there, was the small heart attack.

When none of this came, she opened her eyes and found the Duke's eyes focused on her, unreadable as ever. She gulped.

"I got you," he said, holding her wrist firmly.

Rukia did not reply, looking back at the ground and all the little pieces of glass scattered over it. She then averted her attention to him, holding onto his forearms firmly as he lifted her and landed her on her feet.

They kept staring at each other for a few moments, Rukia still clutching his arms and breathing fast. When his stare became too unbearable to hold, she lowered her face, looking once again at the ground and viewing what would have happened to her if it was not him.

The mere thought made her shudder.

"Thank you," she whispered against his chest, still unable to look at him.

He did not reply, but surprised her by lifting her from the floor in bridal style and carrying her to the study room.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered, grabbing his shoulders for dear life.

She received no answer. He just placed her on the couch nearby and walked to the door, locking it up. Rukia furrowed her brows as he returned to her and looked at her hands.

Rukia copied his movement and met two huge scratches on either of her hands. The blood there was almost dry, most of it was on his white shirt. She felt nothing. There was no pain. Absolutely nothing.

Kneeled in front of her, Byakuya took his handkerchief and placed it over her palms. He pressed it lightly to dry the blood there, watching her face in search of anything that could indicate she was in pain.

It did not happen though.

Rukia thought it was because of the cold weather. She was out there for so long, it must be the only reason she was unable to feel anything.

"Go ask Momo to help you," he said, standing on his feet.

He did not mention the fact she was listening to them. He did not reprimand her. He merely walked out of the room.

"You have two hours to get ready."

She bit her bottom lip, but did not dare to ask where they were going. It was already enough he was being merciful. The mere fact he did not ask her what she was doing there was enough.

"Thank you," she muttered once again to the closed door.

**###**

It hurt now.

Her palms.

But it hurt less than her heart.

_Ichigo is dead._

Hearing it coming from his lips was far worse than anything. It sounded cold, devoid of any emotion. As if…

_As if Ichigo meant anything._

And in fact, he did not.

She did not cry that much, because she did not believe what she heard. Ichigo was not dead, right? He could not be dead.

It was just a rumor, and rumors were just it: rumors.

She did want to cry a lot. However, she was not left alone since he left his study. How could she cry in front of everyone?

So she shed a few tears when she asked the servant to leave herself to bath alone. Millions of thoughts crossed her mind, but only one remained: if Ichigo was really dead, or if anything bad happened to him, it was her fault.

Her fault because she decided not to get the notebook.

Because she decided it was dangerous.

Yes, it was… But Ichigo's life was in danger too.

When did she start being so selfish? When did she start caring more about her safety than Ichigo's — the one who saved her life? Who gave her a home? Who gave her everything? Who was going to be her husband…

_Husband…_

She almost gasped at the word. She was probably the worst wife ever.

"Did I hurt you, my Lady?" the servant asked, stopped pulling the ties of her corset. "I am sorry…"

Rukia shook her head.

"May I…"

Before the servant could finish the sentence, the door was opened suddenly but still subtly.

Rukia gasped as she saw him through the mirror. He did not seem to notice her reaction, though.

"Leave," he said, still holding the door open.

The servant merely bowed and left the room. As the door clicked shut, Rukia turned to him and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"What are you doing?" she cried out, pulling her robe nearby.

He did not answer. He walked to her in silence, his eyes never leaving hers. Rukia tried to lower her eyes, but she found it difficult. Very difficult. When he was merely an inch apart, he ordered.

"Turn around." His voice was cold, which made Rukia feel a little bit comfortable around him. Somehow, it was easy to deal with him when he was emotionless like that.

She did as she was told to, letting the robe fall from her hands. It landed on her feet. She breathed heavily as his hands found her ties and continued the work the servant was doing previously.

Silence fell upon them as he worked on her corset. She looked at him through the mirror, not sure she should say anything or keep her mouth shut. She held her breath as his fingers brushed her skin even though it was covered by the satin slip.

Biting her bottom lip to ease the feeling, she heard herself asking,

"Why are you being so… _kind_?"

His eyes found hers, but his lips did not open to form any words.

It caused her to bit her lips further.

"Look, I know you know I was there for too long."

His eyes narrowed at her remark.

"I know you know I heard your entire conversation."

Still there was no answer. He stepped backwards and picked up her dress, holding it between his fingers.

Rukia was getting mad at his lack of answer. She was under the impression she would not recognize his voice once he talked to her.

"Speak something. Anything!" She was desperate.

She was afraid he would tell her to leave his house, making it impossible to get the notebook. To accuse her of things she had done and had not.

"What do you want me to say?" he finally asked as he helped her to put the dress on.

He did not look bothered by the fact she was almost naked in front of him — and she grew used to it too. She knew he did not mean to disrespect her —. Yet, she felt a little bit uneasy as his fingers brushed her arms lightly. Still, his eyes did not denounce any malicious feeling or intention.

She remembered to tell herself he had seen other women naked before and had seen her in smaller clothes too.

"Why do you trust me?"

"You said I should trust someone," he replied as if it meant anything.

"But I never give you any reason to."

She was indignant with him. With herself. With her lies. With his lies. Couldn't they just be normal people?

This time she was faced with his silence, which she already expected in some way. He only replied to what he wanted and he never did what he did not want. What did not please him.

But how could lying to his friends and protect someone who was lying to him could be what he wanted to do? How could it be in his wish list?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Protecting you?" he retorted, his voice as cold as ever. He stepped closer, his eyes watching her through the mirror. When he was merely an inch or less apart, he held her necklace between his fingers.

For just one moment, he averted his attention to the small wooden pendant on his fingers, them he looked back at her.

"I know you don't know the meaning of the necklace."

"Do you?" she retorted, furrowing her eyebrows.

He did not reply. He did not need to. She already knew the answer and it seemed he was not going to share with her.

She lifted her hand to touch the necklace. It caused her fingertips to brush his lightly. With a shudder, she removed her hands and said.

"I know it's a key, but I do not know what it opens."

He nodded.

Rukia sighed as she stared at him. Her eyes pierced him, but still he remained quiet. She shook her head. He was never going to say it, would he?

Looking down, she let her mind be filled with thoughts.

_He is going to protect you._

_Protect me? _She said. She recalled being as much as lost as she was now. Who was he? What was he going to protect her from? Or what?

_Yes. The man you are going to…_

Her eyes shot open at the realization. Lifting her face, she whispered.

"Are you… _him?"_

Byakuya pierced her with his stare, but he did not answer. Not right away. He took his time, watching her closely. And how she looked… _almost hopeful_.

"No."

Rukia broke the eye contact at the same instant.

_What was she thinking?_

Why did she expect his answer to be… _any different?_

She hated him, right?

So…

"I understand."

In silent steps he walked back to the door. As he held the doorknob, he said,

"I will call the maid to help you with the hair."

She nodded.

He was about to leave when he suddenly closed the door again. Rukia looked up at him quizzically.

"Rukia," he said, his deep voice causing her to shiver.

"Yes," she said, expectant.

"Who is Ichigo?"

* * *

**A/N: What will Rukia answer?**

**And why did Byakuya lie to her about not being her promised husband?**

**I'd like to say again I'm sorry, but I sincerely was not happy with this chapter. Really. Then it came out. It was the best I could do for now. Hope it's not disappoint.**

**At first, I had no idea of what to call this chapter. Then, because I had no time to write it and I really wanted to update in Byakuya's birthday, I decided to call it **_"Whispers of the Ton"_** and make it as a filler, but I couldn't find it really good, so I decided to make it like this.**

**Then you have "We breathe like we lie," where I tried to work this little habit of them. Byakuya lies. Rukia lies… They have their own reasons to. They know they are lying to each other, but they did not question each other, because they knew it meant explaining their own lies and nobody wants that, right?**

**And Ichigo is dead... Oh no! I know most of you are happy because of this *grins*. You'll understand later why I had to do this. **

**Well... I think I've said enough.**

**If you can… If I still have any reader out there, would you mind reviewing this chapter for me?**

**Take care all of you,**

**Velvetsins.**


	9. Ghosts of the Road

_**Three months later...**_

**Hi! xD**

**I'll cut the apologies. You know, college, work (almost two works, because since I'm studying to become a teacher I have my usual work (everybody needs money) and I have my mandatory internship. Life is not easy, really!**

**But now I'm finally past my finals (I did good on them all) and it means holidays! I'll get a few days off of my work too in July. Almost there hehe**

**It also means more time to write. So stay tuned because next week chapter 10 will be up.**

**This chapter was painfully difficult to write. I didn't know how to start, how to finish, how to do it. That's why it took almost 20 days to finish it. Not to mention I did spend a few days catching up with all my fav TV shows and rewatching and rereading Rurouni Kenshin. Is anyone out there who enjoys this manga? It's one my favourites (if not THE one) mangas of all time. At least it was the first one I've ever read. It's amazing to be back to my childhood days and memories. I'm also thinking about writing a story for the fandom. If I did, would anyone out there read it? (not now, I know I've many stories to finish hehe). **

**The truth is, Bleach is so horrible right now (don't get me wrong, I love Bleach, but this current saga is ARGH too annoying, too horrible and too everything I can't even force myself to like, and believe me when I said I tried), so right now I decided to keep my attention on other things such as series and any other manga apart from Bleach. **

**Okay, enough with the babbling, this chapter may sound a little bit confusing at first (it doesn't follow the previous one) but it's right, okay? **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Bleach. If I did this horrible Quincy saga wouldn't exist.**

**Warnings: The same. Violence, sexual, drugs and historical references. OCCness.**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Ghosts of the Road**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, I hate to admit it, but he was... _right."

The first droplets of sweat slid down her forehead as she ran for dear life. Despite the chilling weather, she felt hot. The bad wind punishing her face added just a little to her discomfort, for she could barely feel it. She was so concentrated on the path ahead, she did not notice how pale she already was, how _lifeless_ she looked, how...

She looked back only once then concentrated again on running, concentrated on escaping those big bad ugly men.

There was no way she would let them catch her. What she had in hands — rather in her mind — should be protected. _If they caught her..._

Of course it was a foolish fear. They could not make her talk, they could not force her to. There was nothing they could use to blackmail her... _Except..._ Except the girl running with her.

It does not matter... They had parted ways before the hunt began. What they knew, what they possessed was far too dangerous to end up on those men's hands.

She jumped a few trees, whose thick and hard roots made it difficult for her to run faster. Her dress helped even less. How she hoped she could wear pants, but she left her house in hurry. Her frame yanked from her father's cold body.

There was no time to say goodbye. Or to say how much she would miss him. Neither to close his gentle green eyes. Her time and peace to mourn was taken from her as brutally as her father's life was mown down by the tip of a sword.

A sigh of relief left her lips when she finally saw the older girl waiting for her where the path in the forest turned into two. A smile flourished in her lips but was not reciprocated by the girl. She frowned but had no time to speak for she saw dark shadows coming out from behind the threes.

One man jumped over her, hands readily on her neck, squeezing the delicate throat to the point she was unable to breathe.

She fought him, at least tried, but horror took over her as she saw one dart reaching for the girl. She did not need to be smart to understand what that was...

_How the hell did they find it out?_

Fear froze her making her stop fighting and the man lower his guard. In this very moment, she recovered her senses and knocked him down, running to help the older girl. She could not reach her though, for she felt it: cold and piercing and painful. Falling to her knees, her fingers touched her neck to remove the dart from the skin, but it was too late.

Her eyes closed and with a small grunt she recognized what happened.

They had poisoned her too.

**###**

"Wake up, Rukia!"

A slight groan was born on her throat as she moved aside, frowning, but her eyes remained shut.

She knew it was a dream — she dreamed of it since she could remember — but somehow she could not force herself to wake up. She could hear his voice. His deep and concerned voice. Feel his hands on hers, slightly squeezing them and also on her face, touching it ghostly.

"Wake up!" he said once again, this time his voice commanding her to open up her eyelids. It did not work, however. He moved his face closer to hers, his breath caressing her nose and lips. At the same time his hand moved to her throat, touching it carefully.

When it seemed to close around her neck, she held his hands in place.

"NO!" She shouted, snapping awake in a matter of seconds.

Byakuya barely had time to register her awakening when he saw himself leaning against the comfortable seat of the carriage with Rukia straddling his hips. Her small hands on his neck pressed it forcefully.

He did not fight her, not even for a second, and instead removed his hands from her throat, trying to assure her he meant no harm. They leaned close to him, brushing her legs in the process.

"You won't get me!" she continued to shout, pressing his neck to the point he could barely breathe. "I'll kill... _Your Grace?"_

Her eyes widened considerably when she finally realized who she was trying to kill. Shocked, she removed her hands from his neck, as if his skin made her palms burn. She did not apologize, not right away, her mind too clouded to find her voice to begin with.

"Oh my God!" she let out, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did not mean to... I–I..." she stammered, blushing hard. She tried to move away from him and get to the other side of the carriage, but could not find the strength to. "I am truly sorry, Your Grace. I am..."

"Enough," he said, holding her in place, his hands resting on her hips.

They both locked a brief moment none of them said anything and the silence reigned supreme. Under his piercing stare, Rukia felt her cheeks growing crimson with shame and embarrassment. What the hell had she done? She had almost hurt him, she had... _Gosh_, would he ever forgive her?

Her violet eyes told him all of it. How sorry she was, how ashamed she felt of her behaviour, how everything was messed and confused on her mind. But he did not seem to care though. His hands slithered to her throat once again, this time lifting her chin, brushing one finger on a small scar on her skin.

Rukia shivered at the contact and tried to fight him. To prevent him from touching her; to keep him away. It was useless, for he held her hands down tightly, not allowing her to break free. It did not mean she would stop fighting, however.

She hated when someone touched her there. It brought too many images she could not even place them together and make a coherent scene. It was so messed, so intense and so painful she felt her head ache every single time someone did it. And she had been through it so many times before with Rangiku, Nell, Lady Hisana, _Ichigo..._

"Let me go!" she hissed, twisting her hand to break free. His grip over her tightened.

"How did you get this?" he questioned, his voice deep and hoarse. She squirmed, not noticing the awkward position they were into. "Stop," he said, holding her waist with one hand to prevent her from grinding her hips against his. The delicious friction arousing thoughts he did not want to ever cross his mind.

"It's none of your business," she hissed in an angry tone, finally managing to twist his hand. She felt like slapping him for touching her, to allowing those horrid memories to slither back to her mind. However, she merely tried to climb down of him. She wanted to be away from him. Away from his touch and his piercing stare. "Let me go," she hissed again, as he continued to hold her in place. His hand this time leaning on her leg.

"You two in there! What the hell is taking you so long?" Shinji shouted, opening the carriage door at once. A grin spread across his lips. "Oh my _fucking_ God! If I knew you'd be doing..."

"What are you doing?" Yachiru asked innocently. Only then, they seemed to notice the girl standing beside Shinji, pulling his coat aside to get a better vision of the inside of the carriage.

"We are doing nothing," Rukia returned indignant. She finally climbed out of him and moved to the other side of the carriage. Byakuya sat properly as well and by exchanging intense a look with the brunette preceptress, walked out of the carriage. He extended his hand right away to her.

Of course she ignored his gesture and disembarked by herself, taking Yachiru's hand on hers. She was mortified and mad and ashamed and everything she could not even think yet. His look before did not help her even the tiniest bit. _It is not over_. His grayish orbs told her. The mere thought of having such a conversation again scared her to no end. The mere thought of being close to him again, to be found in such a situation...

There was Yachiru as well, who kept looking at her puzzlingly. As if expecting an explanation, because despite being a child, she did not buy her excuse.

"Oh, she's mad, man!" Shinji whistled by Byakuya's side.

"Oh shut up, Shinji!"

The blond raised his hands in surrender, grinning widely. He then turned to his friend and by patting his shoulder, he said,

"You are going to tell me everything, aren't you?"

Such question did not receive an answer, merely a cold look that told him everything that even words could not.

"Right! I must keep my thoughts to myself. Okay. I'm not even here!"

**###**

The lunch in the inn passed real silent and less quick than Rukia would have wished for. It was a late lunch, for they had left London also quite late that day.

Usually, the trip from London to Bath would have lasted no more than seventeen (with some luck, which was surely not their case, fifteen) hours. They would take a bit more. Perhaps twenty, twenty-two, an entire day. Who knew?

If it was only because of her, they could travel the seventeen hours _nonstop_. However, and she would better remember this before she got too anxious and too irritated, they were carrying a child with them. _A child._ It only made her more aware of her surroundings.

Not to mention, more uncomfortable. _Bothered even._

The bad weather did not help. And although the horses were fully able to travel, the Duke seemed not to want they too tired. At least that was one thing he seemed to like enough to take care of.

She almost rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She knew it was not true. She knew the reasons they really needed to stop and she fully understood the horses needed to rest, for they would not be able to endure such unholy weather. _Nevertheless... _

Who could really blame her for worrying about their safety?

Rukia had travelled far too many times to know travelling was not a good — nor safe, it was never safe — thing. If the dream in the carriage — she would better call it _nightmare_ — meant anything... Well, she did not want to ever think about its implications.

Was it too much to just want to reach as soon as possible their destination? She hoped not.

In truth, the Duke's stare directed to her made it all even harder to endure. Back at the inn she could barely eat under his scrutinizing look. She felt bad, sick even. Every single time she led the cutlery inside her mouth she felt nauseous for she would always think that if anything happened to them, any of them, precisely to Yachiru, it was solely her fault.

There was no one else to blame.

Although she could not understand why, since she could remember anytime she travelled something bad happened to her — or to those who were around her, _with her._

Her demons followed her everywhere.

Now back to the carriage she had her violet eyes closed, trying to rest at least a little bit. Yachiru was fast asleep and it seemed she would not wake up for the next few hours. Shinji was outside again and the Duke decided to grant her his company for the time being. As soon as she saw him entering the carriage, she hurried to ask if she could ride at least a little bit, but as expected he said no.

Sighing, she opened her eyes, but she did not look at him right away, instead, she decided to keep her attention elsewhere, observing the patterns in the carriage when his eyes would linger more than enough on her frame.

"Will you please allow me to ride a bit?" she pleaded with him one more time to receive no answer.

Rukia looked at him. She could barely see his face. Despite the opened curtains, the inside of the carriage was a little bit dark. It seemed he was looking at something completely interested, for he did not take his eyes off the outside landscape since he left his horse to sit in front of her.

What was so interesting she could not quite figure out. The landscape was melancholic. Sad even. There was nothing there to see, just nude trees and a vast blank that seemed to have no end.

All in all, she did not lose much time trying to analyze him, instead she sighed and closed her own eyes.

"You look unquiet," he pointed out, finally averting his gaze from the window.

_It's because I am, _she thought to herself, but kept her words to herself.

"It's nothing." She did not bother to explain further. She merely wanted to be left alone. If she could not ride at least a little bit, she wanted to enjoy the quietness of the carriage and Yachiru's sleeping form pressed against her lap. She thought the girl never seemed so peaceful and angelic when she was sleeping.

"You know better than to lie to me," he warned in a nonchalant tone. There was no threat. It was merely that: a warning. He merely wanted to make clear he knew when she was lying.

Rukia bit her bottom lip, sighing in defeat.

"I just wanted to ride just a bit. My back hurts to be in this very position for such a long time," she explained with a shrug.

"You can always make yourself more comfortable. There is plenty space for that," he reasoned.

"It's not the same!" Her voice came a little bit louder, but her eyes remained closed.

He kept silent for a moment, analyzing her features and her knitted brows. Then his own eyes narrowed for a brief moment before drowning in understanding.

"You are dodging the issue."

"What?" Her eyes cracked open at once. She looked at him in disbelief. As if he had grown another head. As if he was speaking nonsense. As if she could not even understand what he said such absurd it was.

He almost smirked at her. She could be an actress and as far as he was concerned, she was a talented one, but he could read her every reaction. He even knew she sometimes wanted to smack him for sure and it did not bother him, but he did not like the fact she always seemed to hide something from him.

There was a brief moment of silence then he finally said, his eyes burning on hers.

"The scar on your throat."

Rukia bit her bottom lip — and he had learned a fair time ago what it meant: she was uneasy. The _issue_ drove her nervous — and furrowed her brows. Such demeanor was unlike him. He was far more talkative than ever and it could only mean he was not willing to receive vague answers. He was not going to let her dodge the issue.

It did not mean she would not try.

Rukia had her breath on her throat. She looked at his eyes, looking for the best way to escape without arousing further questions. When Yachiru stirred on her lap, she smiled in relief.

"Shhhh," she said, caressing the child's pink hair. "We're disturbing her sleep."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He knew where she was going and he was not going to let that happen.

"She is not going to wake up anytime soon."

"Yet she shouldn't witness us arguing either," Rukia was running out of patience. Couldn't he just give up?

"She is not good pretending. Just like you."

"Fine!" Rukia said angrily. "What do you want to know?"

He did not voice anything. The way his eyes burned on hers told everything however. She decided to play dumb.

"Enlighten me," she said mordacious.

The petite maid already expected the usual _I don't like repeating myself, Rukia, _but he came out with something utterly surprising.

"I saw your dagger," he said as nonchalantly as ever.

"Oh." Unwillingly, she touched her leg, but was unable to find them. She frowned. "Where?"

"Do not bother," he said, opening his coat. Rukia barely had time to catch a glimpse of the glossy surface, for he closed it quickly. Good. He had taken it. She narrowed her eyes, forcing her mouth shut, so she would not curse him loudly.

At first, she was a bit confused. When did he take that? Then she recalled their brief interlude in the carriage. _Damn it._

"You shouldn't..." She reached out her hand, but he did not even bother to pay attention to it. Actually, he completely ignored her, leaning comfortably on the seat.

"What are they for, Rukia?"

"You know..."

"Enlighten me," he copied her, causing her eyes to flare in anger.

She was furious. He could feel her anger in the way she breathed; see it in the way her eyes shone. But he was not going to take any of it. He was not going to let her escape without his answers.

And, if he was going to be very honest with himself, he quite enjoyed driving her mad. It was practically the only genuine reaction he could yank from her. All the rest was an exquisite mixture of lies and mysteries — for him and for her — he would unravel soon. No matter how many times he would have to drive her furious.

"I don't like to travel, Your Grace," she stressed the title. She always used it when she was displeased with him. She looked up, but at seeing his blank face, which now she started to recognize as disbelief, she stopped. "Okay, I hate it. You see, I have this dream. This bad dream. Memories... I sincerely do not know... And each time something bad happens."

After she spoke more than she would have wanted — and cursed herself multiple times for that — she averted her gaze to the window, appreciating the empty view as much as he did before. She thought the landscape was far more expressive than him. It almost caused her to smile.

"They are not meant to kill you while you sleep, Your Grace," she broke the silence not looking at him yet.

He also looked at the window for a moment, letting her words sink in.

_Robbery but not whoredom._

Detective Ishida had said.

_She has killed a few men._

He also said. _In the past_, he stressed out. _Before she came to London. _He could not say he would trust his life to Rukia — he would not trust it to anyone else and he also thought everyone who did it was stupid — but he doubted she would kill him. Actually, the fact she had killed before did not make her that innocent, but he did not know in which circumstances she did it. Four years ago — a year ago — they all experienced a War and he knew what happens at War times.

Even he had ceded to his inner monster and killed — slaughtered — a fair amount of people.

Still keeping his gaze on the window, he commented in an emotionless tone.

"If you were to kill me, you would have done that quite a while now."

At his words, Rukia looked up to him in visible surprise.

"Why would you..."

"Trust you?"

She nodded, almost falling frontwards when the carriage stopped all of sudden. Somehow, she still managed to keep herself in place, holding Yachiru's sleeping form. Impressively, the girl did not wake up.

Byakuya did not have time to answer her, for Shinji knocked the window lightly once, but he would not speak his mind. He would much likely give her the rehearsed reply she was used to _you were the one to tell me to trust someone. _

Nevertheless, he knew the true answer. The one he knew, but she was not aware of. Not yet.

_You need me._

**###**

Outside the carriage he had plenty time to think things through. And to keep an eye on Shuuhei. Has he ever said he did not like the man? His scars and that suspicious 69 tattoo on his face always drove his _danger alarm_crazy.

He did not like Byakuya's point of view. That shitty cliché of keeping your enemies or people you cannot trust close. Keep them close to what? Get your back stabbed when you least expect it?

No. Byakuya might be a masochist — look at him poorly trying to get Rukia to marry him. Was he trying for sure? Did he know he has no chances? — but he was not. He did not like Shuuhei Hisagi. He did not trust him. He was not letting him stab his best friend on his back. He was going to take him down first.

That is why he decided to keep the whole fucking travel outside. He would much likely choose the comfort of the carriage. The comfy seats and the heat inside, but he was doing what Byakuya was not. _Watching _the damn coachman.

Speaking of his friend, he was much likely, he assumed, talking to lady Rukia. Shinji was still trying to understand what was happening back there in the carriage. Despite his filth mind and provoking words, the blond knew fairly well Rukia would give her soul to the hells before touching Byakuya willing.

_Unless... Unless _he was missing something. He doubted. He knew there was a kind of attraction between them. He doubted it was anything related to Hisana. Byakuya was not this _kind _of man. He wondered, he was pretty sure, actually, if it was related to her fiery objection to his proposal.

Shinji chuckled. Lady Rukia was going to drive him insane. He revisited his memories of their adolescence and he could not remember anyone saying _No_ to his friend so blatantly. Be it because of his wealth or his good looks. He himself, however, was accustomed to be replaced or discarded. He wondered how difficult it was to Byakuya to want something, in this case someone, who did not want him back.

She spoke to him like no one else. She defied him. She drove him out of his mind — and Shinji knew just a few were capable of such achievement. Rukia had done that in less than a day and without much effort.

He shook his head. He had no idea of what was going to happen between these two — if anything happened at all, he knew Rukia fairly well to know she was not going to give up on the memory of Ichigo. Yes, he knew she was engaged to him and he did not tell Byakuya about it. It was not his secret to tell anyways — but he was going to keep an eye on them too.

He was so lost in thoughts he did not notice the man running into the carriage. He almost fell down of his horse and cursed him when he heard the strong collision. His horse man quickly removed himself from the front of the carriage apologizing humbly.

"Sorry, we almost hit a man. The lunatic didn't notice us, he said. Can you believe it?" he said approaching his face to the window. He was almost falling from the horse to keep his face close.

He could sense, he could almost smell the tense situation. So... they were fighting... _Again._ He sighed. When would these two stop at once?

"Is the person fine? Shall we help him?" Rukia asked, her voice full of concern. She was ready to leave the carriage when Byakuya's cold voice reached her ears.

"Stay."

"But..."

"Shinji, tell Hisagi I want to arrive before nightfall," Byakuya said in a low tone.

"Right. I'm freezing out here," Shinji held his horse's reins, but before the animal could move, he eyed Rukia with a smirk. "And no Mother Superior, I don't want to enter. I'm fine."

Rukia rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about you!"

"That's where you're wrong. You love me."

"Like I could," she replied in a mordacious tone, despite the remnants of a smile still on her lips.

"Like you could resist my looks and my charm. Even Byakuya can't."

As expected, no word came out of the Duke's mouth. His could look, however, told everything they needed to know. Shinji and Rukia exchanged amused glances before he motioned for the horse to leave.

He stopped when he saw Shuuhei approaching. All of them looked at him waiting an explanation.

"I am afraid it's not going to be possible, Your Grace. It seems the wheel is a bit damaged."

"Repair it at least we arrive at an inn."

Shuuhei nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground. Rukia felt shivers running up her spine at the mere sight of the coachman. His face, the scars on it, was very familiar to her, although she still could not precise their origins.

"I'll help you," Shinji offered, climbing down the hoarse. He exchanged a brief look with Byakuya who nodded. It did not go unnoticed by Rukia, but she kept silent, trying to understand what was going on between these two.

When they were both out of sight, the Duke motioned to close the window, but was stopped by a dirty, skeletal hand holding it. His eyes found the owner of the hand as dirty as its limb. Startled, the preceptress almost cried out when she saw his burned face.

Nonetheless, the way her body shook was enough to wake Yachiru up. The little girl opened her eyes groggily and stared at both her preceptress and her godfather unaware of what was happening.

"Such a beautiful little girl," the man chanted, showing his grimy teeth. Yachuri hid her face on Rukia's lap, unable to face the scarred man. He looked like an ugly monster. Then, curious, she looked up, watching his very damaged scars.

"I am sorry my lady," he apologized, extending his hand. "I know my face is not a pleasurable sight, but I am starving," he tried to smile, causing Rukia's eyes to widen a bit more.

All the while, Byakuya was merely watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He knew the man would both scare and intrigue Yachiru. She believed too much in horror stories, but he was not prepared to Rukia's reaction. The way she froze in fear, how her eyes went blank, as if she was not even there...

"Go away," he warned, lifting his hand to close the window, but was stopped when Rukia's hand held his slightly. He shifted his attention to her cold hand, then to her pale face.

She was not that pale a few moments before.

_Why?_

_Do you know this man, Rukia? _

Shaking her hand off, Byakuya proceeded to close the window.

"Your Grace!" she protested in a loud tone, producing a pound from her purse to give the starving man. The Duke, however, held her hand. "Let go".

Their eyes were locked. Rukia looked at him furiously. Byakuya, in turn, seemed very cold. His icy glare could make anyone shiver, but not Rukia. She was used to it and would not let him scare her. Yachiru kept her arm linked to her preceptress, looking from one to the other. The mendicant did pretty much the same.

Rukia broke free from his grasp and placed the pound on the man's hand.

"God bless you, my lady." He made a clumsy curtsey and then left.

It did not take more than a few seconds of awkward silence before the carriage could move slightly. Yachiru released a deep breath. She did not open her mouth to say anything, for she feared her godfather's reaction. Despite the fact she knew how to tease him mercilessly and get anything she wanted from him, she was aware that that was not a good moment. She kept silent, merely eyeing them carefully. Even if she was child, she had witnessed those moments between her parents too much to know when it was wise to keep her mouth shut.

She knew at any moment the tension between them would explode and someone would say anything. At her house, it was always her father who started the argument. Her mother and her always smiling face never betrayed her emotions. At the present moment, she knew it was the other way around. It would be Lady Rukia who would start _that _conversation. Her godfather being far aloof than her mother.

She would count until three...

_One..._

_Two..._

"What were you doing?"

"You must not trust anybody like this. Trust your money to strangers," he replied still looking at the window. His gaze was totally lost on it and he merely replied out of habit.

"He was starving!" Rukia demurred, indignant.

_It started before I could even imagine, _Yachiru thought to herself, moving her eyes from her Uncle's face to Lady Rukia. She did not know whom she agreed with — she was right, the man needed the money and they could afford give him it, but the man was scaring! He did not like a good person. Not at all.

"He might have got money elsewhere," he replied vaguely, as if dismissing the issue. He did not look at her in any moment, he did not saw how red her face was. How _angry _she was.

"It's easy for you to say, you never starved in your life!" she replied causing Yachiru to hold her breath.

_Ouch._

Her remark caused the Duke to quickly avert his attention back to them, his eyes burning on Rukia's. His voice, however, did not come out, not to refute her remarks, nor to apologize.

Has Yachiru ever seen him apologizing?

She doubted.

Sighing, she closed her eyes once again, drawing circles on Lady Rukia's arm, an attempt to calm the woman down. Her mother told it was a good thing to do and more than anything, Yachiru wanted to be useful in any form.

If anyone could make her preceptress calm it was her.

**###**

If there were a more silent group in the entire inn, Shinji would not even notice. The inn was not crowded, but the few families there kept their voice a little bit loud.

He smiled at one of the women serving them. If there was one thing he knew was perfect to relieve the tension was good, thoughtless sex. At least he knew that was what Rukia and Byakuya were in need right away, but was more than aware they would have none of it — he could not precise who was more in denial. Someone needed to keep the mind clear from that evening, for he knew a lot of problems were in the way.

"What are you smiling at?" Rukia questioned, as she cleaned the corners of her mouth.

Shinji shrugged. A sigh escaped his lips as he let his eyes roam the saloon. He knew it was far from Byakuya's standards, but it was the best they could have at their disposal at the moment. The rooms were not perfect, but they could gather at least two — one to Yachiru and Rukia and the other... he grimaced, guess who were going to sleep on the floor? He knew if he was smart enough he would lock the two of them on one bedroom and see what happened, but he was afraid one of them could get hurt, most likely his friend — but the food was delicious.

He sighed. They were supposed to arrive at Bath quite soon, but now they were stuck in that inn and would only arrive in the next day after lunch.

Concentrating on the meal, he faced the couple in front of him. Rukia and Byakuya were not facing each other, increasing the tension. Shinji bet everyone could sense it. Even Yachiru. His suspicious grew as she kept talking randomly, asking how long it would take until their arrival at Bath. When no one replied, she asked louder and louder and louder. Uncountable times. Rukia reprimanded her tone of voice — it was not ladylike for her to speak that way and each that much. Had she noticed she was far from a lady too? Or how alike lady Rangiku she looked right now? Byakuya, on the other hand, bought the kid several sweets so she would keep her mouth shut. It always worked, but not that time. It caused Shinji to wonder if the girl was not doing it on purpose. To keep them distracted from their fights and focus on something else: herself.

Byakuya's action drove Rukia mad. Angry, she reprimanded them both. It was not right to give in all the child's wishes. Shinji smirked. They really looked like a real couple. How could they not notice it?

The smirk real soon became a full laughter. Everyone looked at them, turning their heads in silence to focus their attention on the scandalous person. As he noticed it, he tried to smother it, but the sounds continued to pour from his mouth.

As quickly as the inn guests started looking at them in disbelief, the whispering began. From his place, with his face practically concealed by the steam coming down from his soup, Byakuya heard a few of them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed how blushed Rukia's face was. And surprisingly, for the first time in the night, Yachiru was silent. Shinji was covering his face in an attempt to stop laughing, but the vision of all of them at the table, plus his friend's unreadable face, made it harder.

"Stop it, Shinji!" Rukia pleaded, trying to hide her face, hide herself. _Anything._ If people were not already so entertained with them, she would slap him for sure.

"Oh, I'm afraid you both are two much..."

"Enough," Byakuya cut him off, finally focusing his gray orbs on Shinji's reddened face.

It took him a few seconds before the blond managed to control his laughter. It died on his throat slowly, but permanently. He straightened his shoulders and looked at Rukia, deciding whether to apologize or not. However, she was not even looking at him. In fact, outside the inn guests, no one on his table did it. Except Byakuya, but Byakuya was Byakuya and Shinji did not think he could possibly be embarrassed or... _mad? _because of his outburst, right?

"Oh, come on. It was not my intention to..."

"Rukia, you are allowed to go," the Duke spoke, his face still glued on Shinji. It did not mean he lost the strange glance she spared him. He could almost hear her words _I did not ask your permission, _but sure as hell she would not confront him, afraid of another commotion.

She nodded then, holding Yachiru by the hand e leaving the saloon as soon as possible.

**###**

_Finally,_ that was Rukia first thought as she closed the door behind her. Yachiru was already sleepy when they arrived at the room. After dinner, she always felt sleepy, it did not mean she would keep silent for much longer — in fact, she had been quieter than Rukia ever thought was possible for her.

"Lady Rukia?" she asked, sitting on the bed. Her eyes were red and she placed a hand on her mouth to cover a yawn.

"Yes, Lady Yachiru?" she replied, approaching the girl to remove her shoes. In spite of her own distress, she smiled at the girl.

"Do you hate my Uncle?" the child asked, rubbing her eyes. Taken aback by her answer, Rukia pursed her lips together.

"Come, let me help you with these," she smiled nervously slowly removing the girl's petite hands from her face and helped her out of her cold outfit.

"Lady Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"You did not answer my question."

Rukia pondered before answering the girl. She did not know the answer herself. She thought she hated him. She did in the beginning. But it was slowly, very slowly, vanishing. He was not that bad. It did not mean, however, she liked him... She just... was indifferent to him, right?

"I do not hate him. We just do not agree that much? I am afraid adults not always agree with everything." She smiled in spite her mood.

"You argue too much," the girl curled up on the bed. "Just like my parents."

Rukia bit her bottom lip. She was aware Yachiru's life was not as easy as it seemed. She doubted any rich child lived easily. They could have everything the money could buy, but they sometimes grew lonely than street children like herself.

She did not have time to reply the girl, however, for she fell asleep before getting more answers. It caused Rukia to let out a relieved sigh. What could she possibly tell Yachiru? Tell her she was sorry? She was no sorry and she had taught the kid not to lie anymore... It would be too hypocrite of her to apologize for something she did not even feel sorry.

Delicately, she placed the girl on the bed, covering her with the blanket. Tired, she continued sitting beside Yachiru taking a few breaths. Her eyes moved to the window, noticing it was still opened. She even thought of closing it, but gave up on the idea as she heard two knocks on the door.

Startled, she rose up and went to the door, opening it. A frown took over her features as she noticed who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

**###**

Left alone in the table, Byakuya did not even spare a single glance at Shinji, resuming his previous observation. He had already finished the meal and concentrated himself on the wine currently on his hand. In spite of the awful taste, he drank it nonetheless. Perhaps there was a bit too much of grapes than alcohol, but he did not mind. He did not need to get drunk. Not that night.

His eyes remained for a good amount of time on a man whose back now was turned to them. A man Byakuya saw that did not take his eyes off Rukia the entire night. For a brief time he expected to see lust on his eyes — and he honestly did not know how to deal with it — however all he saw was silent ire.

A man who did not turn to face them since the dinner began, but that would always sneak his eyes to look at Rukia. He knew she could feel it too. She was far more aware of her surroundings than she admitted. He also knew Shinji was aware of that too and when he started to laugh, which Byakuya found utterly annoying and unnecessary, he got the chance to focus his attention on him and his suspicious paralysis.

Shinji seemed as careless as anyone there would suppose, but Byakuya knew better. Behind his every action always laid a purpose. Even when he solely seemed interested in teasing someone.

"You know," he started after he took a light sip of the wine. "It was not the crash before," his eyes bored on Byakuya's face, "the wheel was just fine yesterday. I checked it myself."

"You could be mistaken," the raven-haired man said dismissively. The deep meaning of his words did not go unnoticed by Shinji, however. The blond smirked and focused his attention on the man.

Silence engulfed them for a brief moment. When the man seemed to be frozen in place, he let out, dragging Byakuya's attention to him.

"You know what I think," he trailed off.

"Enlighten me," he almost cursed himself for using her words... _twice._ It seemed he was spending much of his time with her.

"I am not going to repeat myself," Shinji sipped a bit more of his wine before his small smirk flourished on his big mouth. Byakuya recalled why he hated smiles so much. It caused one to look like a fool. Shinji always looked like one, nonetheless. "Rather, I don't like."

"I will not blame anyone without the due proofs."

"And since when do you need them?"

He received no response. _As expected, _he thought to himself, closing his eyes briefly. He knew pretty well the answer and could not help but curse the Judicial Court for their harsh decision.

"He is dangerous, you know. He did it to stop the carriage. For what purpose?"

"The more reason to keep him alive," Byakuya announced as he rose from his chair. "You may keep the bed tonight," he announced in a low tone, which he knew would not attract more attention to them. Not that he really cared. He knew about what he was talking, he did not care if the other people mistook him.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Shinji asked, almost too happy for his own good.

He did not reply, looking over his shoulder as his eyes did not catch a glimpse of the man he was eyeing so far, he froze. Shinji was paralyzed as well. "Check the surroundings," Byakuya commanded before he disappeared from his view.

Alone, Shinji flew from the inn, looking around the building. Knife in hands, he sighed in defeat.

It seemed his great night with the servant was over before it could even being. Just because now the room was entirely his.

_Damn it. _

**###**

Rukia's expression went from irritated to shocked.

She looked at him more than once, deciding to whether open the door fully to him or close it on his face. He did not give her time to think fully though, for he shoved her aside and entered the room in a hurry.

"What does that mean?" she asked, eyes wide open.

"Close the door," he demanded placing an unconscious body on the floor.

"What does that mean? Did you kill him? Is he dead?"

"Not until we get some answers from him," Byakuya replied as if it meant nothing. As if it was just normal to burst open in an inn room with someone unconscious lying on your arms.

"What are you talking about?"

The Duke did not pay her much attention, tearing a piece of the sheet apart to tie his legs and his hands. He was very aware it would not hold him much longer, but it was all he needed to get his answers.

"Your Grace!" Rukia's tone dragged him back from his work. He looked at her and replied, taking in her shocked expression. Just then he noticed what the whole situation seemed out of the right context.

"He was trying to break into your room."

"He could be a mere robber."

"Are you that naive?"

She blushed, not sure if it was for his tone or her incapacity to notice the earlier signs. He was right. A man who wanted solely to steal would not pay for a meal and would not choose a room for himself.

He was merely observing them. _Observing her._

She flinched when Byakuya's hand came across the right cheek. She was not prone to violence herself, but knew it was somehow needed. The man opened his eyes groggily, looking at the Duke strangely.

"What..." his eyes then focused on Rukia and his smile girl.

"Boo!"

Rukia stepped backwards not sure how to react to this familiar greeting. She knew it... _From where?_

"Long time no see you," he smiled before he spat out, blood colouring his mouth. "And you..." he turned his face to Byakuya. "Are better than I predicted. Who are you?"

"You would be surprised if I told you," the Duke replied, holding his already hurt face on his hands forcefully. "Now, you answer my questions."

"Why should I?"

The Duke did not reply, his eyes focused on the smiling man in front of him. He pressed his blood stained fingers on his skull, right where his eyes laid.

"Perhaps you are not aware of the situation you find yourself into," Byakuya started very calmly. The calmness in his voice startled Rukia. She believed it was the first time she understood why people feared him so much. The man cried out in pain when he applied a bit of pressure there. "Everyone has a pressure point here, if I touch it carelessly I could blow your eyes inside your head."

"Is this really necessary? We have a child in this room!" Rukia asked him, but received no answer. From the place the man found himself, he trembled in pain. And fear. She did not know what was greater at the moment, but bet it was the later.

"Take Yachiru out of here, Rukia," Byakuya warned, not taking his eyes off the man. She nodded, even though she was aware he was not paying attention to her. "Shinji is out there, go after him."

"Y‑yes," she replied, picking the girl on her arms. She woke up dizzily. "Keep your eyes on me, okay?" But she was so sleepy she did not pay attention to what was happening in the room, resting her head on Rukia's shoulder.

Alone in the room, Byakuya backed away from the man. His face was bloodied, having the red liquid flowing from his eyes and already broken nose.

When he first arrived at the corridor, he was surprised to find it empty. He did not think the man was gone for good. He could not also believe he had merely gone to his own room. If there was anything Byakuya had learned to trust since his first days in the War was his instinct. And it told him he would face the man very soon.

Taking a few careful steps towards Rukia's room, he closed his eyes when he felt it approaching. From behind him he felt when the air around him changed and two small wooden stick crossed ways to hit him in the neck.

_No real weapons? _

Eyes opened, he grabbed both of the sticks, preventing it from reach his skin for a mere few inches. The man tried to let go of his weapons, but the Duke quickly held his hand and used his right leg to unbalance him. Seizing the opportunity, he struck him with the stick on the stomach and used his elbow to hit his face, knocking him down for a while.

Now, looking at the man, he fully understood he was merely a henchman. Not the genius behind the attack. He should just kill the man and get over with it. But he knew he _could not_ kill the man.

Yes. He possibly did not know everything about his target, but it did not mean Byakuya could not make some of his information useful.

"I believe now you will answer my questions."

**###**

When Rukia reached the lower floor, Yachiru was fully awake and holding her hand firmly. They found Shinji fighting two men. His fighting style was careless and funny. He was obviously playing around with his opponent. As he saw Rukia, he knocked one of them down, saying,

"Stay behind me, Lady Rukia."

She looked around and found the saloon completely empty, apart from some of the workers who were hiding under some tables. She tightened her grip on Yachiru's hand, seeking a way to leave the inn without being noticed. She knew they would not let her go. She knew why they were there.

Stepping forward, she took her chance when she saw one of them knocked on the floor with some difficulties to get up. She was very close to the door but was stopped by a blond man.

"Stay away from the girl," Shinji hissed, jumping one table and shoving the other with his legs so it would meet the man's hips. His blond opponent, however, was expecting that and used his hands to stop the table.

"You!" She backed away with her eyes wide open.

"You should not trust anybody," the blond with burned face told her in a cold tone. He was not playing her around, he was merely stating the obvious. He shoved the table to the other side and approached her, a knife in his hands.

God. The Duke was right.

How she hated to admit it.

_He was fucking right._

She reached for her dagger, but could not find it attached to her leg. _Damn Duke!_ She wanted to kill him! Noticing a wine bottle on the floor near her, she grabbed it and broke it on the corner of the table. She let go of Yachiru's hand and pointed the broken bottle at him.

"Put the bottle down, girl. I will not go easy on you this time."

Rukia analyzed his face carefully. She felt the same shiver she felt when she encountered him earlier in the carriage. Nonetheless, she did not release the bottle, on contrary, her grip over it only intensified.

She did not fear him. She knew what she was capable of. Even if the feeling of hurt someone to protect herself was disgusting. But she was worried. She was worried for Yachiru. She did not want to put the little girl in danger.

The more reason for her to fight, right?

"Shall we, then?"

"I would not do that if I were you," the Duke came down the stairs holding the tall man by the jacket. His face was unrecognizable. He gasped in pain when he met the cold, dirty floor.

"Byakuya!" Shinji shouted standing in front of Rukia. His sword pointing at the blond man throat. His move was so fast, his opponent did not see him. Glaring at Shinji he did not retreat.

"You cannot kill me!" the man in the floor cried out, startling Yachiru, who hid behind Rukia fearfully. She knew she should close her eyes, for she did not want any nightmares, but she could not tear her eyes from the bloody scene. "The Queen, she will know! She will punish you."

"What did you tell him?" the blond man barked. Eyes still focused on Shinji, he removed his gun from his back and without looking at his companion, he planted a bullet through his head.

Byakuya walked away as soon as he saw the gun, but he knew it was not aimed to him. In a few seconds, he was behind the man, his sword also pointed at him.

"Two against one is far too much, don't you think, Byakuya?" Shinji asked, retreating. He held Rukia by the shoulder and led her far from the man and Byakuya. He knew it could get ugly and the last he wanted was her to get hurt or... get his friend worried. More than he already was.

Byakuya, in turn, was fully concentrated on the man whose back was facing him. He had no difficult time holding the dagger that came from the man's side, aimed directly to his ribcage. He stopped the small weapon with his bare hand, barely hissing as it cut his palm.

"It was not meant for you, but I hope you like it nonetheless..." the blond man replied. "You know... pollen can be useful sometimes."

Rukia's eyes went wide at his declaration, but Byakuya remained still, holding the dagger with one hand and pointing the other at his back.

"I believe he said you could not kill," the blond man said, trying to walk away.

"I believe you understand the difference between killing and hurting badly," Byakuya hissed as he slid his sword between his ribcages, causing the man to let out a sharp grunt.

"You could reach my heart, why you didn't do it? Are you really afraid of the Queen?"

There was no response. The man eyes widened in response.

"You did it on purpose."

"You have only a few hours to take care of the wound or you will lose so much blood you will die. You know the next stop is a few hours from here and no one here will dare to treat you."

"Can I... Go?" the other man asked still lying on the floor.

Shinji nodded.

"We shall see each other again, my Lady," the blond told leaving the main door being held by his friend. "Next time, Duke Kuchiki, I'll not go easy on you."

"I am counting on that," Byakuya replied, moving his hurt hand. It was so bloodied he could barely see the extent of the cut.

"What is this?" Shinji asked as he approached them with Yachiru on his arms. She was not crying, despite her trembling body. She placed her hands on his neck and closed her eyes. She was born in the War, she had seen fights far too many times. It did not mean she liked it. She merely knew what it was like.

At the same time, Rukia approached Byakuya, opening his hand carefully. Her big eyes boring into his with worry.

"Poison," both of them replied at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad I managed to finish this chapter. That's a major (first) turning point in this story. Actually, it began in this chapter, but it will be explained in the next. I would place it altogether here, but it would get too long.**

**Excuse me if Rukia looked a little like a **_**coward **_**in this chapter. We all know she can fight, she knows that too, but I wanted to put two things here: Byakuya and Shinji fighting (yay) and explain that Rukia is not the same girl she was before she lost her memories. She knows she can kill, she knows she can defend herself, but she doesn't like to. I'll be explained in latter chapters.**

**It's been a long time since I wrote an action scene. Forgive me if it's total lame. I'm more prone to write action scenes in Bleachverse. I feel more at ease there. **

**And my thanks to everyone who still read that story and reviewed last chapter, my biggest thanks. I'll reply them all on my holidays (right now my work is too ARGH, SOMEBODY HELP ME, I CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT MUCH) and I can only write in the bus and train (and I'm currently using such time and space to watch RK hahaha sorry). Don't worry, for I have the next chapter almost ready. So I'll definitely update next week. Perhaps not on Monday, but some day between Wednesday or Thursday. About the new favourites and followers: Thank you so much! I was amazed to see how many favs and follows this story got in the past three months. Doumo arigatou gozaimashita!**

**And... would you mind leaving a review for this chapter too? Thank you and Take Care,**

**Velvetsins**


	10. Spoils of War

**Hi, guys! xD**

**It's been well, let me see, 5 months and 7 days? Hehe. **

**I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. As I placed in my profile, real life got in the middle and this semester college was chaotic. Thanks God now I'm free, I received today my grades and I did well in all my exams, so it means HOLIDAYS! This time I promise I'll update as much as possible, okay?**

**Another reason for the very much late update is that I had no idea how to write this chapter. When I posted the last one I had chapter 10 almost done, but it didn't feel right, so it took me a while to figure out how to move on with the story and their troubled relationship.**

**I appreciate all the reviews I received last chapter. They were amazing and GOD, you have no idea how much I laughed when I read each one of them. HAHAHAHAH I had no idea such a line would turn into a cliffhanger 'cause I had no intentions to make it sound like a cliff, nor I wanted to make you worry about Byakuya being poisoned. Pollen can be poisonous but just for some people, not to all of them. It was only aimed at Rukia. So… I'm sorry. And thank you for your funny reviews!**

**I apologize in advance for my English. It's been a while since I last wrote anything that was not in my language. I also apologize if this chapter is not totally focused on them, but I needed to move on with the plot. Or if it feels weird. **

**I'd like to thank Flavia for her continuous help and support. Love you, girl! And for the new reader, not so new anymore due to my 5 months absence, at least it was the first time you reviewed under the penname ****Merikatory, ****I hope you feel at home and thank you for your reviews.**

**For the other readers, I love you all! And I promise from now on I'll reply your reviews asap. I feel underserving when I do not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor the real places mentioned here. **

**Warning: OOCness and some complex and sensitive issues, besides religion. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Spoils of War**

* * *

"**Dear Diary, I know we all have scars, but is it possible that he has too? Is he really a human being?"**

_The winter has never been so exciting since… _ever._ The ton is painfully aware of the lack of real entertainment during the coldest season we all have to go through. Nonetheless, this year has been different since the very beginning. _

"Are you reading that defaming column once again?" A bored voice reached his ears, but he did not pay attention and positioned his legs comfortably on his desk.

_Three days ago the rumors about the Countess Schiffer's pregnancy spread the city. Every single newspaper in London wrote about the news. Although they were not spread out by the noble couple, they confirmed it afterwards. It was also the last time we saw the infamous couple together._

"I can only wonder… What are you doing, little Byakuya?" the Marquis scratched his head pensively.

"Huh? Are you crazy already? Talking to yourself? What is it?" the same voice called out to him. It came from the middle of the bookshelves and sounded slightly annoyed, probably because of his current position, he deduced. "I thought I told you to seat properly."

He smiled at being scolded. He loved it. Being scolded by her was one of the best moments of his now boring noble life.

"Aye, aye, my lady," he mocked sitting in a straight position. Tossing the magazine aside, he lit his pipe and brought it to his lips.

His action caused her frown to deepen considerably. It was his secretary. Ise Nanao. Although he was aware of the fact he should not employ a woman as his secretary for the sake of her reputation, he did not care. He actually knew no one would be able to endure his bad behavior and awful drinking habit. Furthermore, he liked her and her defiant posture.

"It's nothing, my beautiful Ise…" His lips curled into a smirk as he watched the smoke circles he had just drawn.

"Do you think she will be fine?" she asked suddenly, arranging the books over his desk.

"Who?" he asked back, pretending he did not know of whom she was speaking.

It was no secret to the entire London that Soi Fong, his daughter, had been deprecated by a maid. Their maid, which made it all the more complicated. The happening, however, did not seem to affect the young lady that much. She did not like the Duke. There were no affection between them, but Ise knew better. It was not her heart that was hurt, but her honor and Soi Fong took honor issues a little too serious.

And it sincerely preoccupied Ise.

"You know."

"I know," he said back. "I know," he would have sighed if he did not expect it to happen since the very beginning. He was used to have his honor questioned, but it was different when it came to his daughter. He thought that now he would have to tell her the truth. And he knew it would be a serious matter. And he was tired for that. And that caused his head to ache. And the very thought made the lazy inside of him cry out in rage of having so much work to do.

He sighed.

No matter how difficult the task was, he would have to complete it.

"And?"

Shunsui closed his eyes briefly. "Of course she will be fine. She's my daughter after all."

**###**

Rukia thought the whole world was white and that she would never see any other color in her life anymore. It was probably past two in the afternoon and there was no sign that they would stop soon. The necessary food and drinks were carefully disposed in a basket beside her.

She looked through the window and became slightly annoyed by the sad current landscape. The silence in the carriage did not make it any better. On contrary, now the silence would reign absolute once Yachiru was not with them anymore.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the peaceful sleeping figure of the Duke. If he could even sleep, of course. She doubted. His eyes were probably only closed and he was probably aware of her every move, as tiny as it was. Ready to reprimand her.

Rukia closed her own eyes and gave up looking outside. It was if they were never closer to their new destination, which was even farther now.

When they were busy looking at each other, with her holding his hand and wondering if it was really aimed for her, although it was already clear, they did not paid attention to Shinji at all. Some words still lingered in her mind such as _poison, sickness_ and death.

She also recalled having told him she was allergic to pollen and aside the cut on his hand the Duke would be just fine. And that was when everything just fell apart and did not make sense anymore.

_No._

That was not the whole truth and she knew that.

That is why she was afraid to admit that every damn piece made sense. Because it made her dreams, now she knew they were really memories, true.

Their intention was never to chase the Duke, Yachiru or Shinji. They were after her. Solely after her. And this truth scared her to no end. It scared her for one single reason: she did not know why.

_Highly dangerous._

These words — these two damn words — haunted her no matter how much she tried to hide herself. Hide and seek never seemed so complex ever since she was a child. It should be easier by now, right?

The very thought almost made her laugh. It brought memories of the times when she worked at the vessel coming from Spain to England. Her first time far from her motherland. The men although vicious did not harm her, except for a few slaps when she sneaked away from the work and tried to sleep in the middle of work time. She recalled her nickname by the time: _Memory Loss, _they chose it because she knew absolutely nothing about her past life. Well, that was a little bit of a lie, for what she knew she would never tell them.

_Highly dangerous._

The words ringed in her mind once again, awaking her from her thoughts and making her think of another situation.

_The Duke._

_The Damn Duke._

At first, Byakuya Kuchiki was a simple figure to decipher. Arrogant, stupidly rich and as cold as the Siberian winter. No one mattered to him at all and people were just as disposable as paper napkins. Then, why was he still by her side when she represented danger not only for him, but for his goddaughter as well?

Just why?

It did not make any sense.

Not to mention his attitude towards the innkeeper the past night. He apologized for what happened and gave him a sum of money to repair the dinner hall. She recalled having gasped at his attitude so great was her surprise. Her reaction was mimicked by the innkeepers that had a hard time refusing the money and stating countless times it was not a problem at all. By insistence of the Duke they accepted it and thanked him as much as she thought no other word would leave their mouths.

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Byakuya's face. His eyes were still closed which gave her time to study him with greater accuracy. He looked calm and composed, _as always_, her mind completed. The small beam of light that entered the curtains were directed at his the right side of his cheek, occulting the other side from her vision. It was the perfect metaphor to describe how much of his personality was understandable for her.

And that was when she understood why he was helping her. Or not helping her at all. There was something he wanted from her.

_What?_

What could she offer him at all?

Was it was good as the danger of having his life mowed down by others?

_Don't worry about him, Lady Rukia._

Shinji's words came back to her mind. Their conversation was still fresh on her mind. He had just come back with a rented carriage to drive him and Yachuri to Bath. It was decided that Rukia and the Duke would take another rote that would lead them to his mansion in Plymouth.

Placing the child inside the carriage, the preceptress sighed in contentment. After having a hard time, she finally managed to put Yachiru to sleep. Shinji helped her by carrying the luggage and the food the innkeeper provided them. Following suit, he also motioned to enter vehicle, but stopped and looked at Rukia.

_Everything will be fine, _he said smiling at her. The decision to divide them in pair was undoubtedly for the best, she knew. Yachiru was a child and therefore a weakness. No matter whom they were after, if they could use a child, they would.

And if she could save innocent lives, she would. The decision, however, did not come from her. It was the Duke's decision. He announced it nonchalantly and ordered Shinji to get another carriage. They should depart at dawn.

_I guess that's what war turns people into, _Shinji said smiling.

_You're not like them, _she recalled telling him, but not trace of smile touched her lips.

_I'm not like no one, pretty Lady, _he said, causing them to laugh. The atmosphere, however, was still and far from light as Shinji tried to make it. He placed his head inside the carriage again, but gave up and stared at her for a long time.

A few minutes passed by in silence. The Duke was probably still inside doing only God knows what. The cold was freezing and the charioteer was getting impatient.

_I feel like I should not tell you this, but I can't let you in the dark either._

**###**

The carriage suddenly came to a stop.

And so Rukia's thoughts.

The Duke woke up and his steely gray eyes bored into hers. She almost gasped, as if being caught doing something completely wrong.

Gulping, she decided she in fact was. What Shinji told her was none of her business and actually made her vision of the Duke even more complex and distorted.

She felt like cursing. Every time she was close to decide he was a monster without any humanity inside of him, some proof came to destroy her conclusions.

_Why?_

It would be so much easier if he was just devoid of any emotion. So when she concluded her work there would not be any scars.

The Duke hit the ceiling of the carriage twice, awaiting an answer from Shuuhei. The coachmen did not reply right away, which caused Rukia to open the curtains and take a look outside.

It shocked her.

The boring landscape from before turned into something she quite did not expect. The sadness however was still there, but not the sadness of no nature, no threes and nothing aside the dead white color.

There was red. A lot of red and black. Red and black where these colors should not appear.

Piles of corpses were spread throughout the fields once green. It did not take a genius mind to understand what was happening, or happened, for better use of terms, there.

Vultures surrounded the bodies now almost frozen. Most of them were children, women and elders. Victims of the hunger that plagues people in times of War.

"Close it," Byakuya demanded in a calm tone.

His words took a while to sink in.

"Rukia." The way he called her name made her look at him instantly. She blinked a few times and bit her lips. "If you are bothered, don't look."

"I thought that was not an area affected by War."

"Nonsense," he replied and closed the curtains himself. He knew she would be bothered by the image for a long time, but he decided it was best to divert her attention for a while. "There is no such a thing called as area not affected by War."

"They were innocent," she replied. "They should not be involved."

The carriage all of sudden continued its journey. They were in a village they did not really know the name, but it was close the frontier between Hampshire and Dorset. There was no single people and the fact that the chimneys were long extinguished indicated the death of so many people took place a while ago. But not too long, as their remains were still fresh enough for vultures to feast upon.

"There is no innocent in War times, Rukia, this is an illusion."

"Still…" She could not say she disagreed with him, but she did not agree either. "They were…"

"When England was busy fighting Napoleon and the French force the countryside was forsaken. Those people out there were abandoned to their own fortune," he said, which surprised Rukia who did not expect him to speak this much. Byakuya opened the curtains again, causing Rukia to avert her attention from his face to the outside. The image bored into her eyes and she was sure it would take a while before another scene took the place of his horrific one. "Men were fighting outside and women, children and elder were left alone. Several villages were charged more and more by the administrative districts until they had nothing to eat and feed their dependents."

Rukia bit her bottom lip. Little by little, the terrifying landscape changed and the melancholic blankness returned to cover the fields. Some old threes were still fighting to keep their leaves, but the winter was rigorous in the beginning of February of that year.

With the curtains still wide open, both of them continued to watch the frozen path the carriage went through. Despite their decision to continue their travel nonstop until it was time to retire for the night, Byakuya was sure the horses would get tired soon.

"Those people had to die so that England could win the War. That is how it works, I see," she commented more to herself than to him. "Still, I thought that as Shinji mentioned…"

"You thought wrong," he cut her in the middle of her sentence. "Don't bother listening to Shinji's words. He is trying to lessen his guilty by making us heroes."

"You both are heroes!" her voice came out a little bit loud. "I heard what you both did when…"

"You heard wrong." His sudden interruption caused Rukia to frown her eyebrows. She was indignant! How could he shut her up so many times in a short period of time?

She tried to speak, but no word would come out. Then it all sank in at once.

_I see._

Her earlier conversation with Shinji came back to her mind. What he told about the Duke, but that he felt he should not.

_Look, _he started a bit unsure. _Damn his opinion, I must tell you this now you will be alone with him._

What came after this sentence surprised Rukia to no end. By the end of his story, she felt her mouth had dropped to the floor, even though she forced herself to seem not interested.

"Then I should just assume you deny your heroism because you feel guilty too?" she asked before she could control her own mouth. Her eyes grew big before her boldness, but his answer came right away as if it did not bother him at all. As if he was already expecting it.

"I did what was right."

Rukia was almost certain the same scene came back to their minds, although different. He had experienced it, she had only heard of it. The amount of lives he took back in War. Not the ones of the French soldiers, but those of his own soldiers. His men.

Those men who had taken so many innocent lives. Who had raped women, killed children and plundered an entire city.

"If you did what was right, why do you still follow the Queen's order?" She pressed him, not even close to give up. Then, when the very idea hit her, she completed, her voice now close to a halt. "Why do you dream of them?"

For a soldier, it was practically the worst thing that could happen and still it happened to most of them.

When these last words left her lips, she was shocked. Shinji had not mentioned anything close to it. Somehow, it was her own conclusion and due to the lack of any response for a few seconds, she knew she was right.

It was always like this with the Duke. When he was surprised or when she said anything that somehow struck him, he would not really express it openly. On contrary, the lack of reaction was everything she needed to know.

"I apologize," she said, still unsure. Her bottom lip being pressed by her teeth, she started, "I should not have touched such sensitive topic. I am so sorry."

"I see," he said, finally averting his gaze towards her. It was as cold as ever. "Shinji told you a few stories and now you think you know me."

His words came accompanied by a small smirk. It was the first time she watched the curve of anything related to a smile outlining his thin lips and it was sincerely scary.

"You know nothing about me, Rukia."

Their relationship was exactly like a Waltz, consisting of advances and retreats and Rukia felt that now she had done what she should not. She had touched the wound. And it was wide open and bleeding.

_Shinji was right, _Rukia thought to herself, _you have scars too._

**###**

A huge smirk clung to his features and it seemed it would not go away any time soon. In spite of the fact he knew he should not have told Rukia about his friend's secrets, he could not let her believe he was a saint either.

That smirk, however, faded away as soon as he remembered their previous conversation while Lady Rukia watched Yachiru's sleeping form.

_Be damned his obstinacy!_

At first, he could not understand why Byakuya decided to keep that weird coachman with him. If it was him, he would drive Shuuhei quickly. He was sure as hell he was somehow linked to the attack at the inn earlier.

When he questioned his friend, the only answer he received was a brief _I know._

He was also sure Byakuya knew. If there was something he always admired about Byakuya as a strategist was that he was always one step ahead of his enemies. It could not be different this time. But if he was conscious of Shuuhei and his traitorous nature why he still kept him close? Why not let the coachman with as they were sure his target was not Yachiru and him?

His reply came also fast and not surprising at all.

_That is what I want._

Good. Shinji could not understand why he wanted anyone on his chase. If Shuuhei was really the connection between Lady Rukia and those guys, it would be safer for all of them if he was not close to Byakuya, but close to himself.

It was almost suicide. Not that he doubted his strategy, but he was forbidden to kill anyone, so how did he expect to take care of everything alone?

He tried to reason with him, but he did not have a chance. Not when Byakuya had set his mind up to something.

But then, his logic started to make sense. It was crazy beyond questions. He did not need, nor wanted, to kill anyone. He wanted answers. Not why they were following Rukia, but about Rukia's past.

Shinji looked dumb. Nevertheless, it was just an idea he wanted to carve out in everyone's mind. He was far from stupid. The more they believed in his _always up there smirk, _in his jokes, the more he could read people without letting them know.

If there was something he knew was that Rukia was one of the missed sisters. And it intrigued him to no end. If Lady Memory Loss, he thought that was good nickname to give her, was the guardian of the necklace, it meant Hisana was the translator, right?

Hisana was dead… therefore…

_Funny, _he thought to himself, smirking, _it's really funny._

**###**

It was already past five when the carriage stopped for good. In the torturous path they had to go through, there were a lot of brief pauses because of the precarious road, but now they stopped for good.

Unlike the previous inn, this one, in Dorset, was much as crowded as the previous one, but people here kept their voices low. It also smelled fresh clean, although colder in spite of the very much blazing flames in the fireplace. The dinner had not been served. The few families in the hall were having the customary tea and playing cards.

Rukia wondered how they could be so quiet while playing. People were usually loud and disrespectful. While the Duke asked for their rooms, she took her time to observe the surroundings. Also, differently from their previous stop, she did not feel watched anymore. She did not feel at ease either, but there was not that dreadful feeling chasing her.

She shifted her attention to the ceiling. It was mended and she knew now why it was so cold inside. She wondered if it was that cold inside of the rooms. That word alone made her look back to the Duke who was approaching her. He was holding one key and motioned with his head for her to follow him and the innkeeper.

The rooms were on the second floor and in silence they climbed the stairs and walked the corridor until the last and, according to the old man, best room. A younger boy followed them carrying two bags. As soon as the innkeeper opened the door for them, he dismissed the boy, almost hitting his head for expecting any penny for his service.

"That is your room, my Lord, my Lady," he said politely, bowing his head. It seemed like Byakuya did not tell him he was a Duke, but the room, buy his size was not a cheap one, therefore it clearly justified his special treatment. "I hope it is of your liking. I shall let you know when the dinner is served."

"The dinner shall be served here," Byakuya said, observing the window. The distance between the room to the floor outside was greater than five meters, which made him wonder if anyone would try to use that rote to enter the inn.

He doubted.

No one would attack them. Not that night.

"As you wish, my Lord," the man smiled briefly and left.

He barely gave his back to them, closing the door as they entered the room, and Rukia crossed her arms at her chest level.

"What is this?"

The Duke did not reply. His attention was still focused on the window and its lock. She sighed. Why did he have to always act like that?

"I thought you asked for one room for and one room for you," she said as he pocketed his hands.

"I did," he merely replied.

"Then where is the other room?"

"There is only one bedroom, Rukia." He walked to the fireplace. By the size of the ashes, they had lit it not a long ago. The room, however, was warmer than the dinner hall.

Rukia's mouth was wide open. She did not think, she did not expect him to come up with such answer.

"But they will think… They wil…"

"They already think we are married," he completed for her. It seemed that unlike their previous interaction he was now a little amused by her reaction.

"But we are not!" she retorted, indignant.

"Did you expect to travel alone with a man and tell people you are not his wife?" As she did not reply, he completed, "Are you that naïve?"

Silence fell upon them. She understood what he meant, but she was not really worried about her reputation. Why would he be?

As if reading her mind, Byakuya completed.

"Everyone knows me in Plymouth and differently from London people there do not expect me to have a mistress," he started, pouring water in a glass for both of them. Rukia accepted and sat on the couch. "It would be bad for business."

She opened her mouth to reply, but the words seemed struck in her throat.

"I thought you did not cared about other people's opinion," he continued, slightly pleased for be the one to yank such a reaction from her.

It did not last long, however.

"I thought the same about you," she said, using his words against him. It did not work this time. Just like always.

"I do not." He placed the glass back to the table at the wall corner. "Unless it affects business."

**###**

The dinner passed by in absolute silence. The only audible noise was the crackling fire in the fireplace. Although the conversation did not take place by the usage of spoken words, their eyes told a very different story.

Rukia was mad.

Byakuya indifferent.

However, both of them knew it was not possible to convince each other of the contrary. Byakuya would not back down, and not Rukia. Aware of their tenuous position, she could not stop thinking about continue that journey alone.

When both of them were finished, the servant came and removed the dishes, leaving them alone for the rest of the night.

They were exhausted. None of them had slept since the night before. And therein lay the danger. There was only one bed and the two of them.

She grew suddenly anxious.

Byakuya was now behind the folding screen, changing his clothes. Even though she knew she could not anything, she still turned her face to the wall and placed her trembling hands together.

She did not understand her body reactions.

Why was she so nervous?

When the Duke came out, he was not naked — obviously and she did not comprehend why she was so nervous about it, she had already seen him shirtless once, then why? —, but the first buttons were left opened and he was not wearing the tie anymore. The waistcoat was also gone and so were his shoes and socks.

He walked towards the small couch in the other wall and Rukia quickly went to hide behind the folding screen. She thought of ordering him to look away as she did, but it would only denounce her nervousness and when they were together there always seemed to have that silent dispute to make the other feel nervous. The one who fell for it was the loser, clearly.

The task of removing those clothes, however, was not as easy as she thought at first. Used to wear simpler dresses, Rukia was getting angry with those fabrics the Duke made her wear before they left his house.

In her luggage, there was nothing alike she was used to wear. Mousselines, silk, velvet and laces, and more laces. This dress were made of pale blue velvet, very comfortable and warm even for the very cold days like that very one, but impossible to remove alone, without a maid. If the Duke asked them for separated bedrooms, there surely would be another woman to help her.

She struggled to undo the fastenings, when she felt two hands removing hers from her back.

"I-I did not ask your help," she said, flustered. She thanked God infinitely for not having a mirror placed in front of her, or else the Duke would see her pinkish cheeks.

No answer came out of his lips. He merely undid the fasteners in silence. Rukia, however, was too much bothered by the sound of his breath close to her and his warm hands on her back.

"How are we…" she paused, "going to sleep?" Her heart was beating so fast she thought it could explode at any moment. Her breath was on her throat.

He was still quiet, as if analyzing her question before any concrete answer.

"You shall have the bed."

"And you?" Her brows were furrowed.

"The couch," he replied as if it was not even a question.

Rukia finally felt able to release her breath. She could not conceive the idea of sleeping in the same bed of him. She was an engaged woman, for heaven's sake!

And the Duke… The Duke was a man!

"I am smaller than you. I fit better in the couch," she proposed, thinking of how sore his back would be in the next morning. "I think…"

"I did not ask for your opinion, Rukia."

She then closed her mouth. As he said these words, he left her alone to remove the heavy dress and keep only the slip. Compared to him, Rukia felt naked. She could not help but wonder why women's clothes had to be so revealing. If she could wear trousers and shirt, there would be no such a thing as showing so much skin.

A sigh escaped her lips as she walked to the bed. The Duke was already in the couch, with a thin blanket covering him. Without thinking twice, Rukia slid under the covers and blew out the candle.

"Goodnight, your Grace."

**###**

The moon was high up in the sky when Rukia gave up sleeping. It was of no use. No matter how much she tried, sleep never came.

There were so many thoughts running through her mind she could not place them together or shut them up until the next morning.

The _highly dangerous_ mantra came back and made it impossible to close her eyes.

When she last expected, she was facing the window and considering her possibilities of escaping alive if she jumped to the floor.

She trusted the Duke.

And at the same time, she did not.

He could not be helping her for sheer kindness, right? He must have something he really wanted from her.

_Highly dangerous._

Was it the translation of thebook?

The mere possibility caused her stomach to sink. She could not even think of it. It was something she could never, under any circumstances, give him.

Nevertheless, the first option made her feel bad. _A monster. _

At first, the idea seemed stupid, but so far, he never asked anything back. It scared her.

It scared her a lot.

Their previous conversation, when he mentioned it all as a _business thing, _was somehow easier to handle. Since her days living as burglar, she grew used to business people. They only thought about what was profitable and feelings and the intention of helping others were not their area.

Ichigo was the only one who really helped her. But it was very different. She had no bad intentions towards Ichigo either.

If the Duke was being serious, _if _he was…

_If he was…_

The very idea was driving her crazy.

Cautiously, she walked to the folding screen, she got her dress and put it on as quickly as possible, trying to be silent. She checked the Duke and he seemed fast asleep. She hoped he would not wake up anytime soon, preferably, only the next morning.

She did not took her suitcase; she could not carry any weight with her, not if she wanted to vanish from his life as soon as possible.

Casting a last glance towards the Duke, she could not stop her feet to guide her to him, placing her covers over him. It was her last gesture of gratitude and a simple apologize for everything she had done and meant to do.

Slowly and very, very carefully she opened the window. It was not a surprise when she found it already unlocked; the Duke must have left it that way earlier without notice. Analyzing the distance, she sat on the windowsill and placed her naked feet on the wall, sliding it until the first support she found.

There was a tree nearby and if she jumped a little, she could reach it and climb it down to the floor.

Holding her breath, she looked at the Duke one more time and did what she needed to do. Reaching the tree was the most difficult part. For now, she had only to do what she was best doing, climbing places up and down.

When Rukia placed her feet on the grassed floor, she hurried to put back her shoes and walk to where the Duke's horses were resting. She stopped on her way, however, when she felt watched. As soon as she raised her eyes, her breath died on her throat.

"Y-Your Grace!"

**###**

The smell of rotten fish and sweaty men entered the young man nostrils. To be very honest, he did not know how he would deal with so many inconveniences during the time he would be forced to be in the same ship with them.

He did not like ships to begin with. Every single time he needed to enter one, he was in a desperate situation like this very one. In need to run away from his executioners.

The old man told him he would be safe if he was far from England, London or even Europe. The continent was no longer what it used to be, needless to mention if it involved someone flying away from the war. Or because of what he knew about what happened in the War between England and France. That and that alone was the reason why he was moving, why he was leaving his money, family and loved ones behind.

He did not count more than 25 birthdays, but he seemed even younger. His slim figure and short height made it look as if he was no more than 15 years old. It was a huge advantage for him, for sailors needed cabin boys and he needed a job. At first he thought it was a good idea, for he knew no one would let him travel if conscious of his origin and the danger his presence could represent, but now, he regretted it.

The amount of work and task to be done in such a small time was too much for his fragile body. Wiping a droplet of sweat that was running down his petite nose he decided to stop just a little. Leaning back against the Captain's cabin, he closed his big, bright eyes. He did not remain in this position though, for he knew if he did the punishment would not be light. His fairy skin still bore the marks of the last time he was caught sleeping in the middle of work time. They were big, purplish, now almost green was they were slowly disappearing, and painful. Whenever he touched them he could still remember the violent beating. His nose was broken and fixed in the same way.

The one who helped him was the Captain. By fixing back his nose, he said he should fight back, that people only treated him that way because he let them and mainly because of his peaceful nature. He smiled whenever hit and never cried. It angered the crew. They wanted to yank a fierce reaction from him, they wanted him to hate them back. To fight back.

Although used to violent environments and people, who had come to abuse him more than once in earlier days, after he moved to London and escaped the War he felt safer and grew unused to any kind of violent burst.

Being sexually harassed as it happened so many times before was not a fear anymore. The Ship's Captain did not allow any of his crew to abuse anyone. It was not a reality between cabin boys, unfortunately. Most of them were abused by the crew, used as their toy. Captain Ajit — name he assumed since he became the Captain of the Untamed Fairy Lady — was averse at any kind of sexual violence. Humor has it that once in the very old times one of his cabin boys was raped by his Sailing Master. The vessel drowned in the very same week when they face a pirate ship in the Arabic Ocean. Ajit, prior named Arjuna, which means Clear and White, sometimes referred as unstained, was the only survivor. And most importantly, he was not _unstained_ anymore. He was not _clear_ and he would never become _clear_ again.

Needless to say Ajit took the happening as a necessary punishment for his attitude. Any and every action his crew took was his responsibility. He was at fault for the child abuse. He let it happen and he did not chastise his Sailing Master. For his lack of righteous posture, the Goddess Anumati took everything he had. His vessel, his money, his crew and ultimately his family that used to travel with him.

Ajit never got married again.

"Chandra, come here!" The Captain called in his stern intonation. The boy quickly put the scrubbing bush aside and ran to his side. Back turned to him, the man observed the sun peacefully set down.

"Yes, Captain!"

Stopping exactly two steps behind the Captain, he took his time to admire the blue ocean ahead of them. The Untamed Fairy Lady reigned supreme in the sea, alone and majestic. Different from the other vessels he had travelled before, the Untamed Fairy Lady was a tea clipper. Destined to Bombay in India and would probably take one whole year to reach the oriental country.

He almost sighed at the thought at working at such important vessel. Lady, as it was also known, belonged to England and was part of the East India Companies. What also brought that inner peace was the fact that Lady was never defeated, even though it suffered several pirate attacks. It was probably related to the religiousness of its Captain, who was born English and Christian, but who had converted himself to the polytheism.

"Varuna is blessing us," he commented quietly when he sensed his presence.

Varuna, the boy had learned quickly was a sea Indian deity. Actually, he could learn a lot from the Captain since he started working for him. Despite the several beatings, which the Captain sometimes prevented, he felt somehow safe. No one threatened his life there. Men were violent by nature, he thought recalling how he had been treated his whole life. In a vessel where there was not much to do he guessed it was just normal for them to let out their stress by beating him sometimes.

It did not mean he liked it, though, but since the Captain authorized him to fight back, it was getting easier to live, he thought with a small smile flourishing in the corner of his tiny lips.

That very day, the Captain named him Chandra, an Indian name whose meaning was as beautiful as his soul. If he was not mistaken it was something close to the _moon that shines,_ or born to shine. The crew, however, called him _Darapook_, which meant sissy, coward. He almost liked the name.

"Captain?" he asked when several minutes passed by in silence. "Can I help you?"

"Go prepare my dinner," he simply dismissed him with a gesture of hand.

"Yes, Captain!"

"And do not sleep in the middle of work anymore."

"Y-Yes, Captain!"

The smile came back to grace his lips.

**###**

"How?"

"You are not the only one who is able climb down the windows," he explained as if it was nothing.

"How did you know? You were supposed to be sleeping!"

This time there was no answer, he merely turned back to the entrance and started walking to the inn.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going inside."

"We? I'm not going inside. I'm leaving!"

"I suppose you have no transport, no money and no destination."

"I was planning to take one of your horses," Rukia explained with a low voice. The Duke did not reply; it seemed he did not even hear what she said, except for the fact, he stopped all of sudden, almost causing Rukia to stumble against him.

"My horses," he finally repeated in a low intonation.

"I'm sorry?" she apologized. Her tone was the one of a child who did something wrong.

"I suppose you were not planning to give it back."

"I was planning to never see you again, Your Grace," her confession surely shocked him. There was only one question left about it: was he surprised because he would never see her again, or because of his horse. Probably because of the animal. "I could ship it back someday."

"Then it is good you are not leaving anymore."

"Excuse me?" She stopped on her tracks. It was only then that she noticed she was following him back. "Why would I stay?"

"Because," Byakuya turned to face her, his steely gray eyes burning into her violet ones. "I know a method to recover your memories."

Rukia blinked a few times, but continued to follow him inside. The innkeeper was still awake and bowed his head when both of them passed the hall towards the stairs. The Duke outstretched his hand for her and she took it still unable to understand his weird demeanor.

_The fake marriage._

Right. They were a couple. Married. As he so wanted.

When they entered the bedroom, Byakuya let go of her hand and by removing his coat, he walked to the bed and sat down to kick out his boots.

"Excuse me, Your Grace," she started, still baffled by his words. "How are you going to help me recover my memories?"

As a few seconds went by in silence with no reply from him, she exclaimed.

"Your Grace!"

"Sleep. We are leaving early tomorrow."

"What are you doing? What do you want from me?"

"Perhaps you don't believe people may help you without second reasons," he repeated the very words she had told him not a while ago. It left Rukia speechless for a brief moment, unable to decide whether he was serious or just teasing her. "You are right. I am not the kind of man to do anything for free. I shall have my payment later. For now, you have nothing I am interested in."

He lay down on the bed and pulled the covers to his chest.

"Sleep, Rukia," he ordered as he noticed she was still glued on the same spot next to the door.

"If you are going to sleep here." She pointed out the bed in the middle of the room. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"That," he blew out the candle, "is not my problem."

Rukia looked at his figure now practically indistinguishable due to shadowed room and indignation filled her being.

_Argh!_

She. Truly. Hated. Him.

* * *

**A/N There you have it.**

**This time it's not a cliffhanger. You gotta love me this time, right!**

**Well, some of you asked me my reasons to have said what I said about Bleach. Well… truth is I don't think the plot is that horrible, but I don't like the Sternritters. What drew my attention to Bleach, besides the plot, was Kubo's amazing ability to create good characters. I can't remember any character till now that I could not love. And it did not happen with the Sternritters. They are a pain in the ass. They are boring. Their background is just shallow and I don't know. I love Grimmjow, even when he seemed obstinate to destroy Ichigo. I loved Ulquiorra and his sense of "always follow the rules". I loved Aizen and his butterfly thing. They all were characters with flaws and lovable points. I loved them because I could identify with them. They were just like us. With virtues and vices.**

**About the reviews. Thank you so much for them. For every kind word and your support. I really, really appreciate all of them. They always brighten up my days. I mean it. For those who said who expect more romance, wait just a little bit, it's not that far from this point. I just need to build trust between them which is not that easy when it comes to Byakuya and Rukia.**

**I gotta say, I'm not into Indian's Gods and Goddess, but my cousin helped me a little. If there is anything wrong, tell me and I will correct it asap, okay?**

**If there is any reader out there, let me know what you think.**

**PS: I will give a spoiler and a sweet if anyone guesses who the new character is **

**Now I gotta sleep. I worked hard today and my head feels like exploding.**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins. **


	11. Safety

**Hey folks!**

**Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year in advance.**

**I apologize for the lack of update this month, but as the North hemisphere is cold, the South, where I live, is hot as hell.**

**Jesus. I could barely do anything this short period of holidays besides lying under the air conditioning or fan. My city is like 40ºC the entire day, then there is a tempest and then there is no light in my neighborhood. Where I live there are many trees and it's not unusual when one or two fall and cut off our energy.**

**Welcome to just a usual day during summer in São Paulo. If I almost dying, you can all imagine how my husky feel every. fucking. day. **

**I also have to say I had no ideas how to continue this chapter. You know, I'm good with actions scenes and plot development, but not with romance. Blame all my years spent reading and watching action stories and not the romantic ones.**

**I felt that if I carried on with plot in this chapter, I'd be rushing things. So, this is a total ByaRuki focused chapter. Hope you like the ending. **

**Also, I had no pc for a few days, so… you know, no pc, no writing. **

**Well… I'll let you with the chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

_EDIT 31/12: Sorry, seems to like to piss me off by erasing some parts of my chapters. If you pass by here, now that I completed some of the sentences erased. Thank you very much and have a wonderful New Year's Eve. It's not even night here in Brazil, so... it's also not new year yet. See you in January, 7. _

* * *

**Chapter 11. Safety**

* * *

"**Dear Diary, I wish I could despise him today as much as I did yesterday."**

It was no longer cold when Rukia woke up in the middle of the night. On contrary, it was warm and comfortable. A little too much comfortable. Dizzily, she noticed a strong pair of arms around her waist and a hot breath caressing her neck.

For a few seconds she waited in silence, afraid of moving even if just a little bit and wake up whoever was behind her. Her mind was almost panicking, however, she tried to control her reactions as better as she could.

She tried to put her thoughts together and erase the bad memories from reaching her. Preventing them from eating her alive. It was not the right time to panic. Nevertheless, it was easier saying than doing.

_Breathe, Rukia. Everything is fine. Just fine_, she told herself more than once. Slowly, she tried to move her face to look at whoever was with her in that bed. If that was really a bed to begin with.

Last time she found herself in the same situation it was not a pleasant one. It was one of the scariest moments of her life. It was horrid, bloody and just disgusting.

It was also a cold night like that one and the place where she was hiding was no longer safe. She was out of home the entire day and when she came back it was all dark. The household seemed haunted and when she finally found a match she was greeted with one of the worst visions of her entire life.

For someone as young as Rukia at that time, she surely would need more than the fingers of her two hands if she were to count all of them. Which was pretty ironic, she reasoned. Children were supposed to see beautiful and peaceful things, not the horror that only War can bring to a country and the very souls that make it.

They were all dead. The owner of the farm, his wife and his children. Blood was spread everywhere. In the bodies, in the light walls, in the wooden floor.

But it was not all, she quickly noticed. There was that sound. They were still there. The murderers. Waiting.

Unable to think of anything else, Rukia grabbed the first corpse and by soiling her fingers, she painted her face and arms with their blood and threw herself at the bed in an odd position.

She almost panicked when she thought of reliving the same situation.

But… It was not possible, she realized. That person was breathing, which meant he, or she, was still alive.

She finally managed to turn around and instead of shock, which should be a more fitting reaction, she released a deep breath of relief.

It was the Duke.

She was safe.

**###**

The last she could remember was the sensation of being pulled to his strong arms, her small wrists trapped within his big hands. She gasped and held onto his shoulders for dear life. They were so close. As close as a man and a woman could ever be. Her petite breasts were crushed against his definite, broad chest. Her nails grazed his shoulders as she thought of escaping, but remained in the same place, strictly held by him.

She could feel all his manly body pressed against hers. See the intensity on his slate-gray eyes and count all his eyelashes. Why was she not moving? What was she expecting? He would…

His lips were so close, so close, so close, she could feel his ragged breath and her wild heart beating so fast she could swear it was welcoming it as much as her body.

_It is not real! It is just a dream! Just a dream, _she told herself as their lips moved against one another. Her mind screamed for her to break apart, to tell him to stop, to do anything to prevent that moment.

"Rukia."

The deep voice called her name. And it was when she realized something she could not before. Its intonation. It was far from the sensual calling she heard before. It was not ragged, nor filled with need. It was just deep, cold and emotionless as ever.

"Rukia. Wake up." The voice called again and this time she could distinguish a bit of impatience in it.

Her eyes flung open for good. Looking at the environment, she found the Duke already up and ready for the day. His figure was still a bit smoky, so she decided to sit down on the bed and rub her eyes.

The next the noticed was the lack of light. If not for the candles, the place would probably be immersed in the darkness. Looking at the windows she concluded it was somewhere between five and six in the morning.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes once more, now able to see everything perfectly. Shifting her attention back to the Duke, she saw him arranging his scarf around his neck. "What time is it?"

"Almost six," he replied not looking at her. His feet guided him to the door. "I shall wait you downstairs."

There was something omitted in his speech. _Get ready fast, _Rukia deduced, finally able to move from the bed. He was already closing the door behind him when his voice reached her eyes.

"Do not try to run away, Rukia, I will know if you think about it."

It was a warning.

A dangerous one.

She gulped and an unusual red crept in her cheeks. It was like a child being scolded and she hated it. No one likes being scolded and if it comes from someone you don't like that much, it is even worse. Being scolded by the Duke was worse than death itself.

"Humpft! What a bossy," she muttered to herself washing her face with the already tepid water in the basin. She seized the opportunity to rinse her mouth.

When she was drying her face with a towel, it came to her mind. Did they sleep together? Did they… _Sleep in each other's arms the entire night?_

Her eyes grew bigger as saucers at the very thought.

Oh hell no!

Shaky, she managed to call out for him. Part of her really expecting he was already gone, so she would not have to ask.

"Huh… Your Grace."

As expected, he had not left yet. Byakuya looked at her as she looked at the floor.

"You may speak," he ordered, holding their belongings.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. It was not like she was waiting his authorization to speak, she was just choosing the best words to start that conversation.

"Did I sleep here?" She pointed to the bed, omitting the "with you" from her sentence.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought she would die at any moment. It took him a while to reply and at each millisecond, her expectations eating her alive.

_The kiss._

If they had really slept together it could not be only a dream.

It could be a memory.

_Answer quickly!_

"No."

He held the doorknob when she asked again.

"Then how? When?"

This time there was no answer. He merely turned around and closed the door behind him.

Finally able to breath, Rukia threw herself at the bed and for the first time in that day, she smiled.

It was just dream.

Just a dream.

Really, just a dream.

The implications of dreaming about the Duke and such circumstances she could deal later.

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Make sure to get ready fast. We do not have time for you to mess around."

_Holy shit, he heard it. _

**###**

Byakuya was caressing one of his horses when Shuuhei approached him with bread in his hand and a piece of cheese inside his mouth. He chewed it quickly and greeted the Duke.

"Good morning, Your Grace," he made a small reverence.

The innkeeper was right behind him, bringing everything Byakuya had asked of him. Enough food for breakfast and, if possible, for the lunch too. He was not willing to stop before sunset, unless it was extremely necessary. The old man was holding a basket with breads, cheese, hydromel and some apples. There was also warm milk for them to drink right away.

"I wish you a great travel," he said, handing the basket for Shuuhei to hold. The coachman placed it in one of the seats. The innkeeper also handed a pair of patched blankets, one of them, at the behest of the Duke, was for Shuuhei to use and the other one for Rukia.

It did not go unnoticed by him how she shuddered from the cold last day. As for him, well, he was used to lower temperatures and was sure he would not need a blanket at least until their next stop.

"Is everything ready?" Byakuya asked Shuuhei.

"Yes, Your Grace," he replied walking to arrange the horses at their right place. "If it was not for the strong snowstorm this night…"

"Continue."

"I'm afraid we must take another route."

For some reason, Byakuya already expected this answer.

He nodded and turned around to see Rukia approaching followed by the wife of the innkeeper. She curtsied and expressed her gratitude so many times the Duke forced himself not to say how tawdry it looked and sounded.

When she was close enough he outstretched his hand for her to take. Once inside the carriage, he placed the blanket over her legs and took his place in front of her. The horses whinnied and started running, leaving the inn behind. By the window, Rukia could watch them waving their hands in farewell.

"How polite of them," she muttered chewing a piece of bread. It was still warm and practically melted inside her mouth.

"They are always polite when you are wealthy enough," the Duke replied, sarcastic.

Startled, Rukia moved the milk away from her mouth and looked at him taken aback. Was it sarcasm? There was really a hint of smile, or happiness, in his intonation or she was just dreaming again?

At the thought of dream, her violet eyes immediately followed the line of his nose to his thin lips.

She gulped.

"I think…" She bit her bottom lip, looking away. "Well, I think people can be polite even when the other person does not have anything to offer. I was treated…"

"They thought you were my Duchess."

The words _my _and_ duchess_ in the same sentence made Rukia's stomach move uncomfortably. This, coupled with the dream about the kiss earlier was making her uneasy.

"Yet, I think they can be polite whenever…"

"The fact they can be polite does not mean they are always polite. There are always interests at stake."

Rukia sighed. She could not understand his need to always disagree with her. Or was it her need? And why suddenly she needed him to agree with her, when she was always the first to defy him and take the other route?

_Now I know what it feels like._

Somehow she knew he was right. This time he was not being the spoiled guy that does not trust anyone, he was realistic. It just that it was painful to live in a world where you believe everyone is after their own interests without considering their brothers and sisters.

A few seconds passed by in reasonable silence. As soon as they finished their breakfast, Rukia placed it all back in the basket and closed the curtains by her side.

The sorrowful landscape was driving her insane and to know they were taking the longer route to Plymouth was even maddening. It meant two things: more days (and nights) spent with the Duke and the impossibility of stealing the damn notebook.

According to the Duke, the direct route would take them a few more days to arrive at their destination. This new route, however, would probably take almost ten more days.

_Ten more days!_

It would not do. How many days until she could steal the notebook and run away? Because if there was something she was sure the Duke would never forgive, it was betrayal.

Her stomach sank at the very thought.

What if she could steal it in the meantime?

_I know a method to recover your memories._

His voice played in the back of her mind. Her eyes flung open at the remembrance.

_How?_

**###**

Byakuya felt tired.

He could not sleep the entire night. At first because Rukia's question would not leave his mind.

_If you did what was right, why do you still follow the Queen's order? Why do you dream of them?_

He did not know what Shinji told her, but he was sure as hell Shinji would not have told her this. It was too secretive. Too painful to deal with.

After the very first days in the War Camping, Byakuya thought he would go insane. The smell of blood, rotten corpses and cries of pain. The sound of homemade explosives, the clatter of swords clashing and cannons shattering the ships. The sight of corpses falling to the unforgiving and always hungry sea to never come back. The smoke of cannons and guns, the incredible speed in which men threw themselves at one another to just die. The tiredness, the lack of sleep, the lack of food and water.

It was what War meant.

It was not comfortable. Easy. Beautiful. Not even glorious.

It was plain painful. Ugly. Cowardly.

It was too much to a spoiled rich boy to deal with. It was different from the stories told by his teachers back in Eton. It was not alike the fantasies every boy come up with when it comes to War.

The nightmares, however, did not begin with those shocking and initial events. They came later.

_Far later._

When he killed those man by himself. A hero. He felt like smirking when people spoke those words. A hero would have found another way. He did what was fair. He did justice and justice is not what a hero does. A hero prevents the wrongdoings before they even happen. They do not mend what was already broken.

However, even knowing that he did what was right, his conscience would not leave him in peace.

_Monster._

They called him when Byakuya hanged them.

It did not affect him. Why would it? They were the real monsters. They did not have the right to rape those women and children, to kill them and treat those people the way they did. They were civilians. _Innocent people._

He did not remember the exactly reason why he started having those dreams, but the fact is that he became rather violent during them.

Afraid of showing these signs in front of Rukia, he decided not to sleep. It was a part of him he was not willing to share with just anyone in his life. Shinji was aware of this because he witnessed one of the episodes himself.

And knowing Shinji, he was sure he did not tell Rukia this, which meant she found it out by herself. Which lead him to wonder if he was sharing too much of himself with her, or if he was too obvious or if she was smarter than he thought.

Still on the couch, he took a nap for a few minutes, but was fully awake when she tried to escape. Her expression was amusing when he caught her. He decided to give her a few minutes, but went against it and prevented her from escaping for good.

He knew his offer was not something she could just say no to. He knew how appealing it was. And already knowing she would not go anywhere, not anymore, he decided to punish her by taking the bed.

The Duke did not expect her to sleep with him and she did not disappoint him when she chose the couch and settled there. Which was surprising was the fact she was also having nightmares.

He was aware of how traumatic her entire life had been, but for someone as bright as Rukia, he did not expect her to have such a troubled sleep. In spite of the lack struggled sounds, she could not stop her entire body from trembling. It was very similar to the night where he found out she was his promised bride.

Walking towards her carefully, Byakuya did his best to carry her to the bed with him without waking her up. He knew how noisy she could be and the truth is that he was not willing to fight in the middle of the night.

It was like magic.

As soon as he placed her on the bed and joined her, covering both of them with the blankets, she grew quiet. The uneasiness seemed to have left her being.

While it was comforting for her, it was quite inconvenient for him.

Yes. He lied.

But she did not need to know he actually helped her when the only thing she could do for him was to disagree with him in every matter and run away from him.

Then he spent almost the whole night staring at nowhere, thinking about business and not the warm body hugged to him. In the middle of the night he felt her tensing by his side and thought she would wake up. However, it did not happen. A few seconds later she opened her eyes, stared at him and went back to sleep.

With her head resting on his shoulder and her arms circling him, Byakuya thought he would not be able to sleep. But her cadenced breath on his chest and the softness of her body entirely pressed against his brought him something he was quite unused.

Peace.

When he last expected, he was also fast asleep.

**###**

_No._

That was his answer earlier that morning when she asked if she slept in the bed, with him.

However, it was not what she recalled now. Previously, her mind was still dizzy for being awake rather abruptly. It was different later that day.

She could remember how she felt when she woke up in the middle of the night. The fear, the dread and then, when she recognized who was by her side, the relief.

Rukia felt a bit ashamed now.

Relief was not a good feeling. Not when it was related to the Duke.

The more she recognized how comfortable she felt around him, how safe she felt, more dangerous the whole situation became.

It opened the gates to other _sensations_ she was not willing to acknowledge, but was more and more aware of them at each passing day.

_If that dream indicated something…_

She bit her bottom lip as she caught herself looking at his once again. It was if she was _curious _to know if kissing him felt the same way that in her dream. A crazy thought because she already knew how it felt.

_Since their very first encounter._

Shaking such thoughts, Rukia shifted her attention to the windows. By looking at the weather outside, she would dare to say it was already past three in the afternoon. If they were to head to the next inn until night, it meant at least three or more hours confined within that carriage.

She tried to concentrate on something else.

There was also the fact he knew how to get her memories back. It made everything complicated. Because apart from feeling safe by his side, she _needed_ him.

If she was smart enough, she would seize the first opportunity and run away. No matter how easily he could bring her memories back. No matter how much she wanted them back.

Did she really want them back?

"Speak."

Startled, Rukia's eyes grew bigger. She focused her attention on him and blinked a few times.

"I was just thinking of…" She smiled. "Nothing. It's nothing really important. I was just looking at nowhere."

"You were ogling," he corrected her.

She furrowed her brows. If she could, she would have reprimanded him. But now, however, she felt like treading on eggshells. He looked back at her as if expecting her to defy him.

He knew very well where they stood and that, for what matters, he had the privileged hand at that game.

_Damn. _

"Fine." She gave up. "How do you plan on recovering my memories?"

Rukia expected him to take his time to answer as he usually did. She expected a few seconds, even minutes, of total silence. But she did not expect him to reply it right away.

"Patience. In the due time you will know."

Byakuya was not wont to games, but he knew that in order to win, he could not, _never,_ show all his cards. He sensed the fear in her question and if she thought it was an inconvenient way, she could run away.

He was not willingly to let that happen.

The Duke watched how she bit her bottom lip and tried her best not to yell at him or do something worse.

A few seconds passed by in silence. None of them dared to say anything, but he knew better. Rukia would come up with a solution or, at least, something to make it better for her.

"I just wanted to know what I should do to pay Your Grace back."

"Worry not," he replied as if it was obvious. "I will not charge more than you can afford."

"And how much is it?" she asked a bit impatient.

Now the Duke took his time. He looked at the window and watched the plain landscape turn into some kind of small village. Then, when he shifted his attention back to her, she could swear she saw a small smirk on his lips.

"You will also know it in the due time."

**###**

Rukia was in a bad mood.

The Duke's mood, however, was the best in a long time.

While Shuuhei walked to the only inn in the small village where they stopped, the Duke took Rukia to the local Courier. He wanted to let his employees know where they should send their messages for the next month.

Although he knew his presence was expected in Bath, he was aware it was no longer possible. Not when people were chasing Rukia and when he was closer than never to find more about the notebook.

As soon as they left the Courier, the Duke asked where she wanted to go before confining themselves in the inn. Even though the only thing she wanted was a hot bath and some rest, she decided to go to the small bookstore nearby.

Not really able to forgive him for his foul game before, she barely talked to him as she chose a few books and a small notebook. He followed her closely, not really letting her pay for anything as they left the place. Rukia did not like him paying for anything that would be hers, but she thought that was a way of avoiding another pointless discussion.

In the end, that money would make no shortage for him.

When they arrived at the inn, Shuuhei had already booked a room and asked for a hot bath for both of them. Or, at least, that was what one of the maids told them when she opened the door.

Rukia was ready to ask her to help her with the clothes, but the Duke dismissed the girl before she even had the opportunity to ask.

Indignation filled her being as she looked at him. Of course he did not even apologized as he walked to her and commanded.

"Turn around."

Sighing, Rukia looked at their reflex on the mirror as he undid the fastening of her dress. The maid could have done it faster than him and without leaving her so _bothered._

After what seemed an eternity, he was finished. Rukia held the dress in place and when he did not back away, she ordered.

"Look away!"

In silence, the Duke walked back and sat on the armchair close to the bed. Rukia's jaw dropped at how unconcerned he looked.

"Are you not leaving the room?"

"I ordered the bath for both of us, lady Rukia." His intonation was somewhat teasing. "So when you are finished, I will also bath myself."

It took her a while before she should respond to his bold statement.

"If you are not leaving the room, at least have some modesty and turn around!"

When the Duke did as she pleaded, she let her dress slid from her body as well the slip. Although she was aware of how scandalous it would sound if anyone knew she had bathed naked and close to a man, she had no choice but to do so. Apart from not carrying more than three slips in her bag, she knew she would not have the opportunity to let that one dry before the next day.

Placing one leg inside the wooden bathtub, she inhaled the smoke flowing out of the hot the water. There was some essence she could not quite identify, but that appealed to her senses.

"Is it of your liking?" The deep voice startled her, causing her to sink in the bathtub splashing water all over the room.

Her arms flew to cover her breasts. Her breath came in short gasps.

"I am not looking," he guaranteed and when Rukia craned her neck to see where he was, she saw he was back turned to her.

Relief filled her being.

Even though the water was too much hot for her liking, Rukia did not complain. It was her first bath in days and only God knew how happy she was.

No answer came from her lips though. If the Duke could always leave her waiting, she could do the same. That was a game that two could play.

She washed her arms and then her legs. For a brief time, she tried to forget that she was not alone and took her time to wash herself. The hot water also helped undo the stress points in her back and when she last expected she was almost sleeping in the bathtub.

"Rukia."

The shock was so great as she heard his voice all of sudden that Rukia sank for good. When her face came back to the surface, she found the Duke looking at her face, his hands holding the towel around her shoulders. Slowly, he helped her to get up.

"Are you fine?" he asked.

Spitting water, she found the force to yell at him, "Go away!"

Trembling, she held the towel fiercely with one hand and with the other she slapped his hand away from her.

"Go away," she said once again.

When she heard his footsteps driving him away, she started to dry herself as fast as she could. Her body was still trembling a little, not for the little drowning, nor for fear. Fear of him. Another kind of fear took over her.

The fear of being that close to him. No because she feared him, but because she feared her reaction.

**###**

As the Duke started bathing himself, Rukia had no problem to look away. She quickly entertained herself with the notebook she had bought.

At first, she did not know what she should write down and as she placed the slip of the pen on the paper, she removed it and bit her lips in indecision.

However, as she thought of the man in the same room she had no doubt.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate the man I am traveling with. _

_I hate his arrogance._

_I hate his coldness._

_I hate his nonchalance._

Before she even knew, she did not listen to the water noise and forget his very existence so close to her.

_I hate how he thinks he can mess around with me._

_I hate the fact he knows how to help me, but does not tell me how._

_Patience… he says. Patience... Patience my ass!_

_But what I hate the most is how he affects me. _

_I hate how his fingers feel when he touches me._

_I hate how I feel when he touches me._

_Dear Diary, is there a way of hating him le… _

"What are you writing?" he asked for over her shoulder, causing Rukia to cross her arms over the notebook, covering her careless calligraphy from him.

As expected, her arms where completely stained by the fresh ink. Nonchalantly, the Duke grabbed the sponge from the bathtub and by pulling one of her arms, cleaned it.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you curse me instead?" he asked drying her skin with the towel.

"Did you read it?"

He took his time to reply. It made Rukia realize he did not read what she wrote, he just guessed and she gave him the answer right away. Like a fool.

"How did you know?" she asked with a sigh.

"You were furiously writing something down. I thought it was somewhat related to me."

_Cocky._

He then stood up and threw the sponge back to the bathtub. There was a knock on the door and both of them knew it was the servants that came to remove the bathtub from the room.

The Duke did not let them close the door and by signalizing to Rukia, they also left the room for the dinner.

Differently from the other inns, this one had a bigger hall and also a small winter garden. The dining hall was full. There were people everywhere, from entire families to couples and unaccompanied men.

And there were _them._

As the Duke talked to Shuuhei and left to check upon his beloved horses, Rukia sat on their reserved table and waited for him to come back.

She took her time observing the people around her and enjoying the music played by a pianist nearby. The comforts of being at a village instead of an inn in the middle of nowhere were too great for her to list at the moment.

It did not take too much for the food to be served. And while she decided to wait the Duke, she did not think that it was too bad if she drank the wine by herself, right?

As soon as she proved the wine she realized it was not a national one. When she asked the maid what it was she was greeted with poor spoken French for Cabernet Sauvignon.

It was funny that while people died at War to protect their countries and fought and even hated each other, the wealthy continued to enjoy stuff from these said hated countries.

_How ironic, _she thought.

She took her time with the wine. The unique flavor made her drink too fast and also get dizzy even faster.

And no signal of the Duke.

Rukia would have found that funny if she was not too self aware of her surroundings. From her place, she could spot more than two men looking at her. Ogling her. And there was nothing sexual about their looks, which drove her even nervous.

Most of men looked at women with second intentions and never approached them.

However, it was different.

It was exactly like the last time where they attacked her and broke the whole inn.

One of them was blond and she wondered if it was the same man of last time. It was not possible, she reasoned. He was still recovering, right? The other had black hair and one, far away, had dyed blue hair and his skin, unlike the other two, was tanned.

As she did not want to cause commotion in the dining hall, Rukia rose to her feet and walked towards the winter garden, bottle in hands. Once the bottle was not empty yet, she drank it all without giving it much thought. Such wine could not be wasted.

He followed her rather quickly.

Not thinking twice, Rukia smashed the bottle against the nearby wall and pointed it to the man.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded as he walked towards her. She did not walk back. She remained in place, ready to fight.

He did not reply.

"Answer me!" she yelled at him.

"I am not paid to talk to you," he said after a while. "But you must know that you pissed off many people when you should be dead a long while and is still alive."

"Who? Who is it?"

There was no answer. And this time there would not be any answers for a good time. Behind him, the Duke stood with blood all over his face and jet black hair. Dust and hay also clung to his clothes and hair.

He held the unconscious body of the man and laid him on the floor.

"You must knock them down first and then you ask the questions. The other way around they never answer."

She walked to him and took a good look at the unconscious man. How could he be so silent and fast that no one saw him attack?

There was no much time to think about it, for she was suddenly pulled towards his embrace. She yelped in surprise, but did not walk away from him.

Without much thought, Rukia let go of the bottle and wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew how dangerous that single action was, but she could no longer deny how safe she felt.

Byakuya slid his hand up and down her back and felt how she buried her head on his chest, sighing heavily.

A foreign, alien alike sensation filled him.

Some would call that bliss. Others would call relief.

The Duke was not good naming things, so he decided to not think about it. He was just satisfied he found her in time, before anything horrible happened and he could not forgive himself for letting her go once again.

Rukia then felt him move uncomfortably and tried to break away. "I'm sorry," she said unable to look at him. "I was just…"

She could not finish her sentence, for the Duke lifted her chin and kissed her fully on the mouth. Unlike the first time, Rukia could not do any other thing besides kiss him back feverously.

* * *

_EDIT 31/12: Sorry, seems to like to piss me off by erasing some parts of my chapters. If you pass by here, now that I completed some of the sentences erased. Thank you very much and have a wonderful New Year's Eve. It's not even night here in Brazil, so... it's also not new year yet. See you in January, 7. _

**A/N - I know you must be mad at me for letting Byakuya play the hero once again. The truth, however, is that the action isn't even started yet!**

**So, next chapter, you'll see a badass Rukia in action. **

**I'm also aware that it is my shortest chapter. I'm sorry, but if I placed the action of next chapter here, it would get like monstrous and Jesus, I don't know how you like such big chapters!**

**Thank you for each of you who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciated your reviews very much. I must say there is no spoiler for anyone, because NONE of you guessed right who the new character is. And I will not ask who are the character this time cause you're horrible at it hahahaha**

**I'm just kidding, people. Actually, I want you to be surprised with that character, because it's a very important person. And I knew that if I gave you many details it would too be obvious. And I really want you to read it and be like WOW, I didn't see it coming. Let's see if I can make it.**

**For those who expect a M rated scene, (hey, this fic is rated M for violence people hehe) everyone, I know, it's coming. But if I placed it in this very chapter I think it would sound fake and too rushed. Unlike Byakuya and Rukia. Honestly, I felt unsure about the kiss at the end…**

**Also… I will reply your reviews this year. I promise. I didn't do it because you know I had no pc for a few days this month. But I'll do it.**

**And did you see? We reached more than 100 followers. Thank you very much! It's all thanks to you!**

**Well… I'm planning on updating once a week until February, because once my classes are back, I will have no time to update and I'll probably leave you with no news from me until June. **

**I hope your 2016 is a wonderful year. I hope the New Year's Eve is also a wonderful one and thank you very much for making my 2015 brighter!**

**Love you all,**

**Velvetsins.**


	12. The man who knew no boundaries

**Hey, people!**

**I know I promise I'd update once a week this year at least until my classes begin. But... There's always a but, I had no pc. I had to send it to change the keyboard. Sometimes I feel like writing in the notebook, but not always. It's horrible, because my thoughts are faster than my hand and then I always have to use band and take a lot of medicine to stop the pain.**

**So... I spend the first days watching series in my cellphone. If you haven't watched Halt and Catch Fire, the second season, please, DO IT NOW. I watched the first season together with the AMC channel, but as the second one started, I was too busy watching doramas and I was like MEH. Worst decision. The second season is FUCKING AWESOME! Mackenzie Davis and Kerry Bishé are WOW. There are no words to describe their characters and performance. And now I'm also reading "The Royal Physician's Visit" a Danish book that I totally in love with. If you have ever read it, tell me what you think. **

**And it's Rukia's birthday! At least it still is here in Brazil. That's why I am updating today. The chapter is not that long, but that's what I could write in this brief period of time. I got my laptop back this Monday, so...**

**Well... About last chapter. I would like to say I am SO VERY SORRY. Really. ruined my chapter as it stole some parts of it. I mean it. Sorry. I was rereading it and there were several parts that were not there. It seemed I wrote it carelessly. It was surely not the case. I suggest you to reread it for a better understanding. **

**Well... If it happens in this chapter, please do not hesitate to tell me.**

**Also, thank you for the amazing reviews. No replies yet, because there was no pc and once I got it I was focused in writing this chapter. But thank you for each of them. I loved them all.**

**And I think that's all.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12. The man who knew no boundaries**

* * *

"_Dear diary, I don't think my problem is the Duke, but myself." _

He did not feel like having dinner with Rukia. That is why he ran. Of course that is also not a proper word to describe the Duke's action, even though they did describe it quite well.

Honestly, he did not miss the way she looked at him the whole day. It was not sufficient to make him uneasy — the Duke was not a foolish teenager in love anymore. He was not even in love, so it was all a huge nonsense. Yet, he decided he was not that comfortable in her presence anymore.

Excusing himself lamely, he left to take a look at his beloved horses. That was something he could say for sure he loved.

Also he could tell himself he needed to take a look at Shuuhei —whom he did not love in the slightest meaning of the word. His friend, Shinji, took him by a fool, but he thought himself as cautious. And cautiousness was how he chose to deal with everything in his life, even Rukia, who seemed the most careless person he had ever met.

So, he did not think his idea was brilliant, but efficient. Keeping the enemy close was always a wise decision. How useful it would prove later, he had no idea. But deep inside he knew he was somehow right.

It was customary to leave the servants to sleep at the warehouse, far from the room of the masters. Or a similar one, for that matter. Byakuya, however, took after his father and paid for decent installations for his servants. Nevertheless, Shuuhei always slept near the horses. His excuse: he would use the money he could save to buy his mother a better house.

It did not go unnoticed by the Duke the fact that Rukia never questioned him about his coachman's poor situation. He also noticed how she looked at him, as if somewhat afraid, but still curious.

He also thought that that was the least he could do after making him travel outside in that hellish weather, but he respected his servant's decision, nonetheless. The money he would use to give Shuuhei better rooms every time they travelled were still going to him though.

In fact, if was not for Shuuhei's inexistent past and his weird demeanor, the Duke would probably never suspect him. _Probably._ The feeling their very first encounter gave him would not diminish though.

He looked at the servant out of the corner of his eyes while he caressed his horse. Shuuhei was reading and at no moment recognized his master's presence. His silence matched Byakuya's quite well.

And if not for the silence, probably they wouldn't have heard the weapon thrown at them. Nor would be fast enough to dodge it. The weapon, and they recognized it as a switchblade, stopped in the wooden wall. Startled, the horses whined.

In a matter of seconds, Shuuhei was back to his feet and the Duke was already facing two heavily armed men.

It was all so fast, he barely had time to get sharpe gun to hit the first one to advance towards him. The shot hit the man in the right leg, above the knee, which made him stagger and fall backwards in the ground lined by hay.

Byakuya was no fool. He knew that his royal punishment was no secret to anyone. There was not a single soul in that damn country that did not know it. It was surely a blessing that put him at advantage innumerous times. They thought themselves at an enormous advantage, which made them threw their cards at him carelessly. What they did not know was that he had a wildcard he did not feel afraid to use whenever he needed it. In other words, albeit forbidden to kill, the Duke had no reservations as to hurt badly.

Shuuhei, as quickly as possible, ran to the bleeding man and by using his arms, put him to sleep for good. Behind him, another one approached, gun directed to his neck.

The Duke saw it coming, but did not do anything to help his coachmen. He was too busy focused on his adversary. With his arm bleeding from the cut earlier, he could not fight carelessly.

Besides, he was curious to know how Shuuhei would defend himself. As far as he was concerned, he did not have any fighting skills and if he did not act quickly, it was his last day on Earth.

There was a plus: his mind could not keep focused totally when he could only think about Rukia. If those men were there fighting him, it only meant they already came for her. And she did not have her penknife, because he was the one to take it from her.

If there was something the Duke regretted in his life, well… that was one.

He just needed to finish it as quickly as possible.

**###**

There was a reasonable cause why he did not help her when he had the chance. He wanted to know if she _still_ could fight.

However, he was surprised when some other man came in and saved the day. It did not took him that much to find out who that is. A small smirk curved the side of his lips.

Then, the next minute he was watching he would call _nonsense._ Who the hell would kiss when there were more of them coming? Nonetheless, the sugary moment only confirmed his suspicious.

So it was true. She was the Duke's Lover as the London newspapers called her more than once. What a clever girl. From extremely poverty to such a highlighted position.

It did not go unnoticed by him when the other, the dark haired one, came in. He also realized the Duke noticed it too, but he was faster and acted quickly. It has been such a long time since he killed someone he practically needed it.

His _kodachi_ flew in the air and tore the man's throat. Blood gushed from the deep gash. The man did not have a chance to survive. Choked up in his own blood, he died only a moment later.

Rukia was by his side when it happened and not really taken aback by the violent death, she picked up the weapon and analyzed between her fingers.

"Well… What a fascinating and moving scene," he announced moving out of the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"Mayuri-sama," Rukia replied for him, taken aback.

**###**

"I thought I would never see you again," she said when the three of them sat inside the carriage.

At first, she thought it all as a bit rushed, but now she was not sure of what it meant. To put it simply: he saved and invited them to spend the rest of the night on his house. There were more. What, she could not decipher yet. She was not a fool. She knew Mayuri and he never helped anyone if it could not result into something quite good for him.

"Mayuri-sama is a…"

"Pirate," Byakuya cut her off, looking at the man suspiciously. There was something about him that the Duke could not force himself to like or even appreciate. Rukia, on the other hand, seemed quite pleased to meet her old acquaintance. "What is it that you want?"

"Must you always suppose people only help you when they need some…"

With a gesture of his hand, Mayuri shut her up.

"Be quiet. Do not make me remember I still have a few spanking in store for you. And I am not a Pirate anymore. Although I do not deny my roots, I am now a baron."

None of them missed the stern glance the Duke directed to Rukia.

"Oh you did not tell him. What a fascinating couple!"

His maniac laugh filled the carriage and paved their way towards his house close to the village they were settled in.

"By the way…" he started, showing his interesting mix of white and golden teeth. "My answer for your question is... Business."

**###**

Byakuya did not like him.

He did not like coming into his house. His manor. He was not a noble. Although he did say he was a baron. He wondered how the infamous pirate had bought it. Because it was surely bought.

It would be de death of England if everyone could buy titles now. Having a title does not make you a noble. Just make you an asshole with money and the dream of nobleness.

However, the Duke was quite sure it was not all. There was more to that weird man with blue dyed hair and some golden teeth than he was showing.

_Mayuri-sama…_

It was how Rukia had called him. _A Japanese man… _Although Byakuya did not know that much about those people, but he knew one thing for sure. Mayuri was not a Japanese man. He looked like a Caribbean man. Or someone who came from the American continent. And, for heaven's sake, he wondered, how could he be Japanese and speak English that good if the country was not even opened to external policies?

"Is that of your liking, Your Grace?"

A voice brought Byakuya from his deep musings. It was the valet the so called baron sent to help him changes his clothes. In the room nearby Rukia was being helped by one of his maids.

Byakuya did not like being helped to even change his clothes. That was his reason for not bring such a giant committee with him in that travelling. And he was thankful he did not act like all those nobles. And just so to start, he did not have one employee for such specific task. One of his footmen did it. It would be such a waste of his time to have someone specifically to help him do that alone.

This time he had only accepted it because of his wounded arm and because he did not want to cause a great commotion in someone else's house.

"Yes." He looked at his image in the mirror. "It is. Thank you."

The valet bowed his head and waited for more instructions.

"You may leave now."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Alone with his thoughts he also mused why he had accepted the invitation. There were two reasons. First, he told himself over and over, was to meet Rukia's acquaintances and find out more about her cloudy past.

The second, and more importantly, the _real_ reason why he had accepted to go to a stranger's house, was related to that kiss. Moreover, with his astounding negligence.

Byakuya knew, _he knew_, he had no time to get stuck by the matters of the heart. _Or flesh._ His attraction to Rukia was making him a fool. He could even marry her and have children with her, but it did not mean he could act so carelessly.

He had been hurt over such a trivial fight.

It would not happen if he was not so distracted, _intoxicated_ even, by her presence.

What was more comical about the situation was that he never felt that _distracted, _he would not dare to think about another word, when he kept Hisana or the others as his lover for such a long time.

How could this be possible now?

Checking his golden cufflinks, he moved his arm to check if it was just fine. He did not need Rukia to cause a commotion over such an insignificant wound.

And Rukia… Well that was a matter he would have to deal with later.

**###**

The dinner went by oddly. The Duke was sure there was no other word to describe it better.

He was pretty much sure it was not the conversation that was directed to their memories together. It was something else. In no moment Rukia looked at him, as if avoiding him. As if too ashamed to look at his face.

It was not offensive. For he was already used to her mood swings. He was also not prone to look at her and admit his… whatever was that he thought or _felt _when he was with her.

Of course it did not mean there was even a silent moment in the table. Rukia talked all the time to the abominable figure. They had a long history together.

"I do hope your husband knows your entertaining past as a thief," he mentioned as they drank wine.

Both of them looked at Byakuya who was utterly silent. He nodded. Rukia arched an eyebrow at him, but did not say anything. How did he know if she never told him?

That was surely a question for later.

She moved uncomfortably in her chair. Silence filled the dining room. The servants looked at them curiously. Even if no word was pronounced, it was clear they wanted to know what was bound to happen next.

"Are you not uncomfortable with it?"

The silence remained for a while. All of them would think the Duke was thinking about his answer. Rukia knew better. She was used at it. He always took his time to answer even the silliest questions. When he cleaned the sides of his mouth, he finally responded.

"Not at all. There are worse things."

"Indeed." He smirked. "Like stealing from the people that trust you."

"You did not trust me!" Rukia debated. Her outburst made the Duke and everyone else looked at her. She only hoped he did not link A to B. "And if you are expecting an apology you have surely gone mad."

The servants thought there would be a minute of silence, but there was not. On contrary, the dining hall was filled with a loud, odd and crazy laughter.

It lasted longer than everyone else there expect, except, maybe, for the servants who were already accustomed to it.

"I would not apologize either. But I am still mad at you. You stole a huge amount of money from me."

"I helped you gain that money," Rukia corrected him mordacious. "It was my share. What I did was just fair."

"I never said I would give you anything. I had already given you a free trip to England."

That was the only time the Duke shifted his attention to her. The entire moment he kept looking at the mad pirate at the head of the table.

_I have no memories before London!_

His statement also seemed to have some kind of effect on her. As if shocked by the whole conversation, Rukia rose from her seat and left the dining table.

All the while she could feel the Duke's eyes on her back and it only increased her uneasiness.

_It was all screwed up._

**###**

Alone with the mad pirate in the parlor, the Duke looked at the entire room. It was not as richly decorated as his own house, be it in London, in Plymouth or in Somerset. However, it would feel welcoming if it was not for the owner's aura.

Sitting in the comfortable armchair, Byakuya waited as Mayuri looked for some kind of map to show him his next project.

He did not intend to make business with the man. However, he was polite enough to listen to him and take a brief look. It would not kill him.

"I do hope you are not mad at our behavior at the dinner."

Byakuya squinted his eyes. The man's smirk only told he did not mean what he said. He was not as sorry as he wanted to indicate. He was not worried about his opinion on the show either.

The Duke had no reason to be mad either. He was somehow grateful. As grateful to someone as a Duke could be. Through their sloppy and idiotic theatre, he found out something quite interesting about his… well… _wife._

"I just wanted to keep her away as we do… well… business," he showed his teeth even more. Apart from Nnoitra, Byakuya never thought someone could have so many teeth inside his mouth.

"And that would be…"

"Technology," the pirate replied, handing the drawing to the Duke.

Byakuya did not like technologies. He did not even like the word or the sound of it.

It meant solely change and he had a great deal of changes in his life in a brief period of time because of her. And he was about to go crazy because of this. Now she brought another mad man for him to deal with.

A man who was supposedly a pirate who knew about science and technology.

He wondered where he would have studied it.

Then he recalled.

Mayuri was not new to it. Even when he was just a pirate who stole from rich ships in the East, he was already famous for his madness and intelligence. The man was not intelligent like him or Shinji. He was like a freaking genius. _Like Urahara._

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"I thought I should be the one saying it." The Duke gave him a stern glance.

"You cannot deny it is fascinating."

"Useful, I would say," he replied analyzing the map closely.

Although he did not like changes, he could not deny that by making a deal with the pirate he could make his ships faster and stronger. He could stay ahead of his competitors if he could make use of such a tool.

He was no longer at War. He was no longer a producer of ships for War. He was a businessman whose major interest was to build ships to carry people and stuff and the faster he could do it, the better.

Not even he could deny how much profit he could make from it.

The world was changing and technologies were coming to dominate the world. He did not know if it was in a near or distant future. But it was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Closing the drawing, he handed it back to his owner and accepted the liqueur he was offering. It tasted sweet, more than what he would normally like, but he did not mind, so concentrated he was on his thoughts.

After a while, after being scrutinized by the baron, he spoke.

"You have more to say." The Duke walked to the window and looked at the night landscape. It was so foggy outside he could barely see an owl landing on the three.

Even though he was not looking at the man, he could practically feel his smirk growing by the second.

"I could tell Rukia you are with her only because you want her to translate the notebook. It would ruin your marriage."

"But you are not."

"What a clever man." Mayuri laughed, making fun of him. "I do think my proposal is good enough for you to take it without second thoughts. Or the need to feel in a dead route."

"You think too highly of yourself," the Duke stated, pocketing his hands.

"I do," it was the reply he got. A minute of silence made itself present between them. "Some are born rich and some have to make use of the brains. It is what business mean."

"I thought someone like you did not understand what business consists of."

"Now who is the one thinking too highly of himself?"

"Very well… You have your deal."

"Under which condition?"

"You have to deliver it with my next steamboat. Next month."

"Deal."

**###**

_I have no memories before London._

What a lie. And he had fallen for it like a fool. He felt guilty.

He felt guilty because of it. _Because of nothing._

The valet had left a while ago and he was alone in the dressing room waiting to enter their bedroom. His thoughts were not filled with the recently closed business anymore. Although he was almost sure the baron could not deliver it in time, he was sure that if he did, it would be a good deal for both of them.

He was thinking of her.

She who seemed to have, at each passing day, a bigger share of his daily thoughts.

He was so desperate to find her and come to her rescue when he was fighting those men back in the inn. So desperate he made the mistake of letting himself get hurt. Even though it was no more than a small cut, it was still inadmissible. He was not just anyone to get so easily hurt.

Desperation was what could drive any man to meet his ruin. He knew it, but he could not control it.

Uncontrollable was what she was and what he was becoming when he was close to her. And it was undoubtedly inadmissible.

At the mere thought of the kiss they shared, Byakuya cursed himself. It was not right. _It could not be right._

No matter how much he needed her, he could not let himself act so carelessly around her.

It was not supposed to be about feelings or any other stupid thing like that, but business. It was his promise after all. He would be damned if he broke any of his promises because of feelings.

There was also the fact that while he was dead worried about her, she was lying to him.

_I have no memories before London._

How could she expect him to help her recover her memories if it seemed she had never lost them? At least not completely. But… If he thought about it with greater care, he would find himself being unreasonable. He was the first who did not trust her. Why should she trust him?

Yet, it did not feel right how he could not see through her lie. He was good at it. At reading people. At reading _her._

If he was also honest with himself, which he was having a hard time to do at the precise moment, he would also find out it was not related to her lie. It was related solely to himself and how he… _felt_ about his moment of utter decontrol at the inn.

Nevertheless, the more the Duke thought about it, more certain he became of one thing: the attraction he felt for her was reciprocated.

He felt it in the way she let herself be embraced by him earlier and how she responded to his kiss. Unlike their first one, she was not unsure anymore. She knew what she was reciprocating. Her fire within matched his. Their desire was equal. He knew she was Rukia and not Hisana or anyone else. He knew it was her and he wanted to devour her as she wanted to be devoured by him.

She wanted it.

She wanted him.

It was simply as that.

And he would be damned if he did not take advantage of it.

**###**

She was pacing the room for such a long time she thought the wooden floor would grow the mark of her feet. It would not happen, of course, but she was so nervous she could not stop walking from one side to the other.

There were two reasons why she should be nervous. But she was really only because of one. The first and more important one was her blatant lie.

_Well… He lies all the time. He does not trust_ _me yet. So why should I feel ashamed for lying to him?_

The second and the reason she could not sleep yet was the fact that they would be alone… In the same room… For the night… In a room that did not have a couch big enough to fit him or her…

Well… that was a guest room and it seemed Mayuri-sama was still decorating the house, therefore the lack of furniture.

The main reason she was so happy to meet Mayuri after having stolen his money to give the poor was that she would not have to face the Duke alone for a good period of time.

It seemed so short now.

She thought it would last longer.

During the dinner it was fairly comfortable to have Mayuri-sama talking all the time and bringing back memories of their time together. Deep inside she knew he was not mad at her for having stolen him. But what made her leave the dining room was his declaration.

It ruined everything.

Even though she knew he had no reason to complain, she did not have either. If she could not trust him, how could she say he was wrong when he decided not to?

She sighed.

The problem was_ that_ kiss. If she had only embraced him back there would be no problem. It would be his problem to deal with. It would be a shame that only he would carry. But she kissed him back.

And she liked it.

She liked it very much.

At the mere remembrance of his lips upon hers, one of his hands on the small of her back, pressing her body to his and the other on her neck tilting her head in a better angle… It all made butterflies fly in her stomach.

She should have stopped him. She should have thought about Ichigo.

_Ichigo…_

She let out a struggled moan of despair.

_What did I do?_

Then she heard it. The doorknob moving. Eyes wide open, she ran to the bed and blew out the candle. She stood still. Praying for him to ask for another room to sleep in or for him to stay awake as he usually did… Or… _Jesus…_ For heaven's sake, something else.

It did not happen, of course.

The Duke walked in and closed the door behind him. Without much thought, he removed his robe and sat in the bed.

"Stop pretending you are sleeping."

Rukia thought about asking him how did he know, but she thought it would be a waste of time. Sighing, she sat on the bed and intertwined her fingers over her lap.

There was a moment of absolute silence between them. Both just looking ahead, not even daring to breathe a little deeper.

"Look, I am sorry…" she started. _I can't believe I am doing this. Looks like we are really married and we are having those conversations. _"I…"

"You must have had your reasons," he cut her off. "Get some sleep now." He also blew of the candle by his side.

In the darkness of the room with him so close to her, Rukia could not even think about sleeping, so she started.

"Are we…" She gulped, "going to sleep together?"

"There is no couch in this room and I am not willing to stay awake. Are you?"

She did not reply, sighing instead.

"I take your silence as an answer."

The silence dominated the room. The Duke then turned around and when Rukia felt his hand on her waist, bringing her body close to his she almost lost it all.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide open.

"Getting ready to sleep."

"How I am supposed to sleep if we are…"

"Just as you slept last night."

"What?"

"Shhh…" The Duke said, his breath caressing her neck. "Do not give it much thought."

Rukia covered her face with her hands in utterly despair. It was not that she did not like it, not wanted it. She was just… How could she sleep so close to him when she could only think about kissing him again?

_I just want to be back to the time were I hated him._

_Argh. I. Really. Hate. Myself!_

At her back, she missed the smirk that outlined the Duke's lips.

**###**

It was already past two in the morning when the smiling man decided to stop drinking wine and move his chessman. It was far from a proper game, but he enjoyed doing this while thinking.

Besides the marble chessboard, there were two other stuff he placed aside as he thought about his strategies. The first was a letter his servant brought him earlier that night, there were also three sketches, one of them was old and the other two were quite new.

The letter, submitted by Nnoitra, was a report about the two missing sisters he was so much interested in. One of the sketches was dated from 1808, when he met the two sisters, the second and third were from 1816. The first right before the accident in the theatre, where Hisana died, and the second captured the younger sister at the Shihouin Duchess ball.

They looked so alike they could pass each other seamlessly. No wonder Hisana left the damn necklace with the dead body of her sister back in Spain. The sister she thought dead.

The very sister she found alive and simply forgot to tell him. He was the one trying to help her, so why would she keep such important information from him?

A small smirk blossomed at the commissure of his thin lips.

Well… It seemed she could not respond to this question, even if she wanted. She was no longer alive and therefore no longer his business.

It was quite surprising, he thought. He knew she was sick, but to die in the fire... It did not quite match what he knew about her. But did he know everything about her?

At first, when he met her and guided her to London he thought he knew everything one person can know about the other, but then Hisana rose to the fame as an actress and took the position as the Duke's lover.

Did he know she was the very bride he was after back in Spain and also thought dead? That she was the key to solve the very notebook?

Now he was with Rukia, but he heard she suffered from a terrible memory loss and could not be of any help. It did not make him any less interested in her. But did the Duke overcome his love for the dead older sister or was he just doing this for the sake of her memory? Or he just felt responsible for arriving late back in Spain?

That, he mused, was a very interested question.

_How complex._

He also mused how were both of them doing after the little…

"My lord," came a voice from the closed doubled door.

"Yes…" he responded, his voice tingling with joy. "You may enter."

"I apologize…" the man started, trembling out of fear. "But they failed in their mission."

It did not affect the man's humor. He continued to smile. It was so genuine it touched his half opened eyes.

"My lord…" the man called once again. There was not much he feared in his life, but his lord's smile was one of them. "What should we do? Go after her and complete the mission flawlessly?"

"Have you ever seen how cockroaches act when afraid?"

"I am afraid not?" He was more puzzled than anything.

"They feel cornered. They retreat. And do we want her to retreat that much?"

"N-no?"

"No, we certainly do not." He walked to the man and patted his back, still smiling, he took the candle his servant carried in his hands. "So what do we do?"

"What do we do, my lord?"

"We…" He blew out the candle. "Turn off the lights." The servant rushed to get the matches inside his pockets. His hands trembled as he tried to light it on. "So… do you have any idea what we do next?"

"W-what?" He finally managed to light the candle back on.

"So we…" His teeth were big and closer than ever to his servant face. "So we crush them thoroughly as they approach us confidently."

"My Lord!" the servant squeaked. His hands were close to his face as his entire body trembled in fear. The Lord laughed out loud and messed his head as if he was a child.

"Did you understand? So what do we do?"

"We turned off the light so we can crush her afterwards."

"Yes." He walked to the window and opened it, welcoming the freezing wind. "I am going to crush you thoroughly, Rukia."

* * *

**A/N - There you have it.**

**I do hope you appreciated this chapter, even if far shorter than my usual updates. I also do hope you enjoyed the new characters. I promise I will stop introducing new characters, but not so soon. They will be used later and they will play a good part in this fic.**

**I feel I should say this, some of you (hi, guest) send me reviews and PM about my other fanfics. I do appreciate these reviews and PM and your interest. I really do. That's why I would like to apologize for my lack of updates. My brain is a mystery. It's not always I do have inspiration to write about all of them. You know, if I was inspired enough to update my other fics I would not be updating The Duke's Lover. I wouldn't have posted it in first place. I know it's sad, but that's how my brain works. I do feel it's better to update a new story or none at all and give you something worth reading, than always update and give you a terrible piece of my writing. I can promise, however, I'll try to finish them.**

**Also, thank you to each of you who left a review last chapter. Hope you do review this one too. **

**I will try to update next week, January, 21. Let's see if I can make it. If I keep the chapters short, I think I can. I know you are far more interested in bigger chapters, but if I'll really update a 10k chapter, I'll probably take me twice the time to update. And since it's holidays I want to update the most now. **

**If this chapter comes out weird, please tell me. It's not me, I swear. It's .**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins. **


	13. Of marriage and its advantages and disad

**Hello, people!**

**Wow. First of all I must tell you to have this chapter ready by today was a sacrifice. I wrote it all today, because I am going to travel and there, in this very beach and tropical place, there is no internet connection. Atlantic Forest, or the very little of what remained of it. I will be back in a week or so and I promised I would update this week. So…**

**I should tell you I had it all planned one way and suddenly decided it was not good enough, when it was almost ready, I decided I did not like it the way it was, because it was too repetitive. Another chapter in the road. I realized there were already four of them. Nope. Torture. Horrible. Terrible. **

**Then I came up with this idea. And thank you again to Flavia, who helped me to define what I should write. It would actually be chapter 14, or it was the idea of it. I changed some happenings and there you have it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all this. The historical happening and historical people mentioned if not all real, are at least, based on something real. **

**Warning: Perhaps some hot kisses?**

**This chapter is not betaed. I will reread it after I come back ok. And if you find some terrible editing by , tell me right away. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 13. Of marriage and its advantages and disadvantages**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, I hope I did not put myself into even a huge mess this time." _

Everything was white.

The small and lithe Chandra thought the fog would never go away. From the ship's deck, he appreciated the whitish haze with so much enthusiasm it confused the sailors.

It did not confuse the Captain however.

He knew why his cabin boy was so happy about it. The fog made it impossible to see anything, therefore there was not much work to do. They had to be careful though, the Sea was not something to play with.

The pause was, however, if not totally, very welcomed. Chandra could say it for himself. And he was somewhat happy to leave the boy to have a little rest. Even if meant he would overwork himself later. He saw how he overstressed himself by doing everything as quickly as possible in order to not get beaten.

Sighing he prepared to retreat back to his cabin. If there was something new or if the fog went away, one of his sailors would tell him. But for now, there was not much he could say.

He stopped, however, when he smelled it. It was faint. Very, very faint. But it was still there and he dared to say that anyone who was not in another world smelled it.

_Blood._

He knew from where it came from.

Unless someone was drunk enough to hurt others or themselves. Which he doubted.

Walking towards the deck, he noticed the smell became particularly stronger.

"Chandra?" he called, but there was no response. A small cough was heard. He approached the boy and it did not go unnoticed by him how he flinched and pressed the handkerchief inside his hands. He also saw the blood in it.

"I am just fine, Captain!"

And as simples as that, he walked away. Approaching the Captain, one of his men said.

"I am afraid he is not just fine."

"Explain yourself."

"Tuberculosis, Captain… It is affecting everyone."

And just like Chandra, he also walked away.

_Yes… I am afraid too._

**###**

Everything was really white.

Rukia thought that the whole world was of that sad, hideous color by now. She did not how many days they were inside that carriage or travelling. It seemed like a lifetime now.

The silence made it all worse. Certainly, there is no need to say from whom that silence came.

He was just not in the mood for small talk.

Not that he usually was. But…

She thought that if they could have a small chat the travel would seem less boring and more enjoyable. If there was anything to enjoy about being in a carriage for almost two weeks.

What was supposed to be a travelling of sixteen hours became a terrible one of almost two weeks.

Of course they spent almost three days in the baron's house. The happy ones since they left London, if she could say. Needless to say the Duke would never leave Mayuri's house without having a full agreement signed by both of them.

She was not one to always agree with the Duke's constant lack of trust in others. But if she were in his place she would not trust Mayuri either. He could be a genius, but he was not a reliable person. Far from it. And she knew it firsthand.

By now she had read not once, but almost twice the anonymous book she , she decided to read only her favorite parts. It amazed her and made her infinitely happy to see a book whose main characters were real women.

She wondered if it was written by a woman, because a man could never understand a woman's soul like another woman.

The book was also a distraction to her treacherous thoughts, she would never dare say _heart _or something that alluded to feelings. Being in a small space with the Duke and in silence, at the top of that, drove her to think about what she should not.

Not to mention, the rosy color that colored her cheeks every single time she caught him looking at her. Rather: _ogling._

He accused her the other day of ogling him. _You were ogling,_ he said, but what to say of what he was doing right now? Different from him, she could not stay aloof and dismiss it, the _butterflies _that danced in her stomach, as if it was nothing.

The fact is, they had been kissing since that very first day where the _incident_, she would rather put it this way, occurred. It happened when she last expected and therefore would not put a fight. She never did. Sometimes in the dead of night, before sleeping. Others, he would take her without warning and kiss her so thoroughly she would not think about anything else for a couple of minutes after sultry time ended.

To be just honest — as both of them really wanted to be always, but that they rarely achieved —, it was just too good to be true.

She was attracted to the Duke, this much she could confess. More than it, was such a big step she was really afraid to take. To do it would be same as give up a lot of things that made part of her daily life and she was not really ready for that.

Rukia was not sure she would ever be.

Not really when he would kiss her senseless in one minute and the other keep silent as if he was just alone and she meant nothing. She thought she knew him and the truth is that she started removing his layers one by one, but it seemed as she as just about to being to understand him, he did something completely unusual that kept her guessing.

Like this time… Like his silent behavior after their _passionate_ interlude.

A chill ran down her spine at the mere thought. Rubbing her arms, she shifted her gaze to the window and decided to forget his demeanor. It was of no use to keep thinking about his sudden changes of humor. The book on her lap begged to be read again, but she was not in the mood.

It was when, just magically, his hand appeared in front of her, extended for her to take.

"What?" She looked quizzically at him.

"Come," he said. "I noticed you are cold."

"I am just fine on my own. Thank you." She opened the book on her face and pretended to be back to reading.

Of course the Duke perceived this and by holding her wrist, he pulled her to his side. The blanket was placed over them.

"What are you doing?" she whispered astonished.

_Keeping you warm_ was his reply. He then returned to his ever silent state. It was if having her in his arms, embracing her, had no effect over him.

_Of course not, _she thought to herself. _He is probably used to this._ Contrary to her, the Duke was not innocent. A man who had kept more than one mistress and was not ashamed to admit it could not be innocent. Nor be bothered by such meaningless physical contact.

She, on the other hand, was more than bothered. The butterflies were back to dancing on her stomach and it was so uncomfortable it almost hurt. _Look away, _she told herself. _Look away._

"Do not be so shy," he told her in that low and deep tone of his. His hand covered hers, that was at his chest, trying to push him away and kept it down.

_That_ tone and that gesture could only mean one thing. She could say by now when he was teasing her and when he was serious. And while he was serious about kissing her, he was also teasing her. It was just as confused in her head as it was in her stomach with all those butterflies dancing madly.

Her eyes fluttered close when his nose touched her as lightly as the caress of a feather. She bit down her lips when his breath brushed her face and became one with hers. Still holding her hand down, his lips found her and kissed her ever so lightly it did not even seem real.

When he pulled apart, Rukia begged, eyes still closed.

"Don't… If someone sees us…"

"No one shall see us," he replied right before kissing her more vehemently this time. Tilting her head a little, he deepened the kiss and let go of her hand. He knew it would soon find his neck and entangle itself in his hair as he kissed her so senseless as if he was making love to her…

"That is what you said this morning," she said when they pulled apart. She did not dare to look at him, instead shifted her attention to the window.

"He thinks we are married," he justified.

"If this is one of your strategies to make me say yes, then…"

"I am aware I cannot force you into anything."

"Good, because…" She then looked at him and agape questioned. "I also hope it is not the payment you require."

"I would not dare."

_I do really hope so._

**###**

She once thought she had already seen the biggest houses when she walked to the Ball that very fateful evening when she met the Duke at his birthday party in Saint James Street.

But she could not be more wrong when she came down from the carriage and took a proper look at the Manor before her. The Soundless Hall, or Silent Hall, as the Duke told her, received this name due to close proximity to Plymouth Sound.

It was not mentioned, but she also thought it was somehow connected to its silent owner. She was later filled with the details of the building by her lady's maid, Candice Catnipp.

At the very entrance, there was a row of twelve servants with Chōjirō standing up at the beginning. He did not look surprised or indifferent by the news of the Duke arrival. _By the way,_ Rukia wondered, _what is he doing here and not in London?_

He also made no comment when the Duke announced Rukia as his wife, to which she flinched internally. She did think that _joke_ would be finished as soon as they set foot on solid ground.

It did not seem so.

She sighed.

As soon as they entered the house, she heard Chōjirō commanding them to go back to their tasks. He followed them in afterwards. He rushed to the Duke and helped him remove his coat. He then walked to Rukia, but she shook her head.

"When did you arrive?"

"This very morning, Your Grace."

"Aren't you too tired to be in this rush?" the Duke asked walking to the very writing table where Chōjirō usually placed his correspondence.

"Never, Your Grace," he replied, composed as always. "I already have ordered lunch to be served in your study the as usual. Will Lady Rukia…"

"Your Grace," Byakuya corrected him.

"Listen, there is no need…"

"Yes, there is," he cut her off. "We will have lunch in the dining room. Thank you, Chōjirō."

"Shall I fetch the maid who will be helping Your Ladyship?"

Rukia even opened her mouth to reply, but could not formulate any answer, for the Duke did it for her.

"Not yet. Ask Sung-Sun to prepare a bath."

"Sung-Sun has left us, Your Grace. She is a married woman now."

"Well… There is a lot to catch on. It seems I won't be bored here."

"No, you are not, Your Grace." Chōjirō smiled briefly.

"Do not worry, Your Grace. I already asked Candice to help Her Ladyship during your stay."

With no reply, the Duke left the small library, holding Rukia by the arm. Rolling her eyes, she tried to be freed from him, but she knew it would not be easier when servants roamed the house trying to get it ready for their _royal _presence.

"I would appreciate if you let me walk on my own. I still can do that." She breathed out and smiled when a servant vanished from their sight. As far as she was concerned only lady's maid and Chōjirō, the butler, were authorized to appear in front of His Grace. And of course, the footman during the meals and the valet. She was already used to this when she lived shortly in the house in London. Whenever a simple servant crossed paths with the Lordship, they would stay quiet and bow her heads, pretending to be invisible. They could never, under any circumstances, talk to the Lordship or Ladyship first, but they were allowed to reply if asked anything.

These were very strict rules, she knew and saw it countless times in her life. If not working as Yachiru's preceptress, as a lady in waiting for other nobles.

As soon as the Duke released her, she rolled her eyes and followed him two steps behind. The climbed up the stairs and she found it so huge and so deadly she asked herself why she would not just push him down and get over with it.

In her small and illusory happiness she did not noticed they were already in the second floor, walking the corridor.

"If you are thinking of push me down, then give up. I already fell down these very stairs and I am still alive."

"Oh but that is a pity, isn't it?"

In spite of her humorous answer, she was quite surprised at his declaration. She was surely expecting him to berate her on her thoughts, he was gifted with supernatural powers after all, but she did not expect him to tell anything about his infancy.

A few more steps and they reached the double-faced doors. Different from his Manor in London, these doors seemed big and somehow terrifying. She knew what lay behind them and she was… _scared. _It was similar to the room she shared with Yachiru. There was the connection between his bedroom and hers and also the dressing room.

It was so ridiculously big she wondered if all the rooms they had at the Theatre would be sufficient to make up to that room.

When the Duke placed his hand on the doorknob, she held his arm and asked.

"Do you really have to do it?"

He looked at her in silence for a few seconds, then he opened the door and entered. When she hesitated, motioned with his head for her to follow him inside. She did, hesitantly, but she did.

"Your Grace," she pressed for an answer.

"Yes, we do," he replied calmly.

"You said it was for my… well, safety back there. Now I am safe so there is no need for…"

"You forget one thing," he started, as he walked to the connection door and opened to show her the other room, smaller but still big enough to fit the whole household there. "Business."

Rukia closed her eyes for one moment and sighed in defeat. Of course he would use this as excuse. It did not mean she had thoroughly given up. He would be sorry if he thought so.

"Fine then. But we are not really sleeping together."

**###**

He flipped his letters deciding which he would read first. He was slightly surprised when he found complaints about his new partnership with Baron Kurotsuchi. There was also a pointless complaint from Shinji, who said he should warn him if he was to close a deal with a crazy Pirate who thought he understand about technology.

What Shinji did not get is that it was his father's way of doing things. Sojun would never decide anything before consulting his business partners. Byakuya would not let a good chance escape between his fingers just to consult the elders. He respected their opinion very much, but although their opinion was valuable, it alone did not make any profit.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Lord Shinji wrote me and filled me in, Your Grace," Chōjirō replied as he entered the room. "As soon as I knew you would be coming here, I decided to also come and manage the house. Did I do right?"

"Yes, thank you very much." He opened the other letter and read it quickly, deciding to which he should reply first. There were just so many of them he was think if he should really reply all of them. "Chōjirō."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"I want you to deliver this letter to Doctor Ran'Tao. I believe she still lives nearby."

"She hasn't changed. Not that I am aware of."

"Good."

"Your Grace," he called out. "I am afraid there is already an invitation for dinner tonight."

"Whereof?"

"I did not open it, yet."

"Then do."

A few seconds passed in silence as the butler read the invitation and waited to the right moment to speak. He did not like opening his Lordship's correspondence, but if he asked so there was not much he could do besides obey.

"From the Starrks, Your Grace."

Byakuya looked at him for a moment, considering his options. It was not like he could say no. In the countryside people did not take refusals as lightly as in London where he was already famous for his bad behavior. More so, he was already aware people in the village were conscious of his new _wife._

"What shall I respond?"

"Yes. Tell them we are going?"

"Lady Ru… I mean… Her Grace is also coming? I thought…"

"I am sure you are aware that Lady Rukia has no say in this house."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Bowing his head, he turned on his heels to walk away. When he was opening the doors of the study, the Duke's voice reached him.

"I understand you will keep Lady Rukia's situation as it is now."

"Of course, Your Grace."

**###**

It was already past five when Rukia was awakened by her maid. After lunch, which she found extremely uncomfortable to be the talk of the entire house, she retired to sleep.

The Duke announced they would be coming to a dinner in a nearby house in the village and she had no say in this matter. Although she did try to convince him it was better if she did not come.

Obviously she could not convince him. He was inflexible as always. Final result: she was so tired after their quarrel, she decided to sleep. Already presented to her lady's maid, she asked her to wake her up in an hour or two, but it seemed she forgot.

Or, as she was told, _His Grace asked to leave you to sleep a little bit more._

"How kind," she muttered, rubbing her face.

"His Grace asked to make shine. Well… not with these words…" She flipped the dresses in the one by one, deciding which was best. "He must really love you."

"He surely does," she muttered to herself.

"You do not seem to take His Grace very seriously. Or love him very much."

Rukia looked at her as if taken aback. Not by her mordacious comment, anyone would think she was crazy for not being completely happy and infatuated by the Duke and the marriage, but by because she could see right through her.

_It is because I don't._

"But I really do."

"I know I should say I am sorry, Your Grace. But I am not. Not for real. How can someone not love a man who is as rich as he and can turn you into a real beauty for like… _forever?"_

_Good. Another Rangiku in my life._

Rukia threw herself at the bed and covered her face with the pillow. She could handle one Rangiku, but two? It was just too much to handle.

"Right! This one!" She clapped her hands happily and pulled the dress from the dressing room.

_I can't believe I accepted this._

She moaned in despair. The dress was gorgeous. Yes. Definitely. And although she appreciated beautiful gowns as any other woman in the world, the truth is that she hated to keep that lie. _Keep lying._ Who could have imagined she would end up being a first class liar?

A thief, yes.

A liar, no.

When Candice came with her gown in hands and extended her hand to help her leave the bed, she felt one thing was good, too good to be true, in that whole hellish day.

She would not have the Duke to help her change her clothes.

And it meant a lot to her.

**###**

If there was something both of them could agree about the dinner in the Starrk's Manor was certainly about the quality of the food and the wines. And they could also agree, if they could ever talk to each other for a few minutes, that the company was completely dispensable.

Not the Starrk himself, or his younger sister, Lilynette, whom she thought lovely, despite the bad humor. She would be in a bad mood too if outsiders kept asking you about her when she would marry. If she was not mistaken, Lilynette had had her first season, which made her too young to think about marrying a man probably twice as old and too boring for her own good.

As for Rukia, she always found amusing the way people looked at her and had the utmost care when speaking to her. Sometimes they would even look at the Duke before addressing her. It was if they needed his approval. _As if it really matters, _she thought.

She wondered how surprised they would be if they ever found they were not married at all and they were just pretending to be a couple.

_How scandalous._

Funny, perhaps. Or not. At the very remembrance their first encounter and scandal in the newspaper the next caused a utter mess in her life…

_Better not think._

The conversation, however, did not resume into coercing little Lilynette into marriage or the scandals of the ton or their happy marriage, to which she let the Duke respond every single question.

She knew his surly responses would discourage them to ask more and she was eager to see them deal with this. Surely none of the presents would like to appeal to his dark side — if there ever was a bright one.

The topic she liked best was related to politics, even though she thought she did not understand that much. One thing for sure was that no one was confident the King would last for a decade or more. Blind and increasingly deaf, he was also demented. He probably was not really aware they won the War against Napoleon, which would be no surprise if really proved.

She observed the Duke all the while. She knew, everyone knew, he was close to His Highness due to his family businesses related to the Crown. But he remained silent all the while, she did not know if state secrets or personal decision. Either reason, she thought his decision was wise.

The gentlemen tried to force him into speaking something related to His Royal Highness health, but would not comply. Instead, he chose silence and drove everyone mad at him.

"Your Grace," one of the guests called her. "I wonder if you are already used to His Grace's… _peculiar_ silence."

"If she weren't, she would not have married him."

Rukia looked at him as if waiting permission to speak her mind to which he replied with a mere nod. They were getting good at talking to each other without words.

"I think I can manage that, but thank you for your concern."

As laughs exploded in the dining room, Starrk rose up from his seat and caused everyone to imitate him. The dinner was finished. Ladies would move to the drawing room and gentlemen would stay in the dining room having a few more drinks and cigarettes.

Byakuya watched with some kind of amusement Rukia's expression of pure terror as she was carried away by Cirucci and Szayelaporro, who in spite of being a man, was not concerned about being surrounded by woman.

At first he thought he could use some kind of excuse, because he was not too willing to stay and talk to his fellow from House of Lords. Although he intended to visit and talk to Starrk later, he was not really interested in what the two extremists, Shawlong and Yammy, had to say. Nor what the ever acquiescent Tersa Lindocruz had in mind.

But then he realized the sooner Rukia got used to this, the better. If she was really going to be his wife, although she still think she would not, she would better learn how to deal with the Court and its annoyances.

**###**

_This wallpaper is so lovely. _

_Wait, your hair. Who did it?_

_What a lovely couple you two._

She could not seem to choose the right pick up line to start a conversation. She was a Duchess, or at least they believed so, and somehow they expected her to lead the conversation. She did not know how, though.

What could she say? How horrid Cirucci's hair looked? How boring Szayelaporro was mentioning all the time that damned _perfection? _Or how insensitive it was to force a girl as young as Lilynette into marriage?

If there was something she was far from understanding, it surely was the court. The riches. Sometimes she thought Byakuya was difficult to live with, but she wondered if she could ever survive that frivolity every day of her life.

_If you were born into this, perhaps._

No wonder the Duke always came up with an excuse when it came to deal with his fellow aristocrats.

She also wondered how long it would take before they could dissolve their lie and she could go back to her usual life where no one cared about which dress you would be using for the dinner that night, because it was just dinner, not Christmas Eve, where people really cared about each other, not just pretended to in order to win a favor.

Where people were just plain real and not fake as that tapestry they thought came from Persia but that was actually from some gifted artist from London suburbs.

_As soon as you get the notebook you can fly from his life. What are you waiting for?_

She gulped at the mere thought. Deep inside she knew answer, but was too afraid to acknowledge it.

Distracted, she did not saw Szayelaporro calling her three times.

"Your Grace, uhuuuul!" He spanned his fingers in front of her nose, which made her snap his hand away none so gently.

"I am truly sorry," she apologized and smiled as sweetly as she could manage at the time.

"In what world were you?" Szayelaporro asked.

"You wonder… Of course she was thinking about His Grace, her husband!" Cirucci laughed. She was so blunt it made Rukia's blush. She was, as usual, she came to a conclusion, thinking about the Duke, but not that way.

Not at that moment, to be honest.

"Leave her alone," Lilynette said, shaking her head. "I am sorry, Your Grace. They are not always like this. They are excited that you are visiting us."

"Oh no… It is fine." Her intonation ended up more like a question than an affirmation.

"Where did you find such a marvelous dress?"

"Well…"

She looked at her very gown and thought about an answer. She found out she did not have one. She did acknowledge it was a beautiful one, but she did not know more than that. Actually, although she found the life of the wealthy boring, she could not deny their lifestyle was not as easy to catch on as she first thought.

"Not everyone knows about every modiste in this country," Lilynette scolded him.

"Well… She is a Duchess now, she ought to know," Cirucci pointed.

"Would you please stand up?" Szayelaporro asked and extended his hand to her.

"Just leave her alone, Szayelaporro. Why must you have to be so annoying?"

"Shhh!" He scolded her. "The combination of pale green and white satin is just too beautiful to being with. Not to mention the demi-train fringed with silver and the details at the short sleeves… Just marvelous. To reach perfection, though it would need just a…"

"Children…" Cirucci asked as she surrounded the Duchess. She did not like her fashion. Dresses were not supposed to be so cut low, leaving so little to imagination. "When are you planning to give the Duke an heir?"

"What?" Rukia almost lose it when she heard that question. "Excuse me?"

"Children… A son… He will need one."

"Perhaps you should worry about your marriage and the lack of children in your family," the Duke replied when the gentlemen entered the drawing room.

"Finally we are going to have a more diverse conversation," the adolescent sighed in relief.

"I am afraid not, Lady Lilynette." It was his reply. "Her Grace and I shall be leaving in a couple of minutes."

"So soon?" Cirucci and Szayelaporro asked in unison.

"I hope you entertained Her Grace decently," Starrk commented and Rukia was surprised his voice was so melancholic. And then it came to her she barely heard his voice the entire dinner.

_The Duke and he would make such a pair of friends!_

"I was delighted," Rukia replied, taking Byakuya's arms as he led them outside of drawing room.

"Let me accompany you both."

**###**

"Wow," Rukia said as soon as Shuuhei closed the coach's door. "What a night."

There was no reply from the Duke, but she did not expect one. Her comment came as a natural reaction to everything that transpired that night.

As the silhouette of Starrk's Manor fell behind she could breathe deeply. She never thought a dinner could bring so many surprises.

"You are surprised at their demeanor," Byakuya pointed out.

"You are not questioning again." She narrowed her eyes.

"Is is obvious."

A moment of silence fell between them. It was at first comfortable, then, Rukia felt like telling him.

"That is why I shall never accept your proposal."

Her whispered confession came like a windstorm that tore the silence of a quiet afternoon. It was raw, but truthful. It was far easier to be sincere in the dark of the carriage, when it was just the two of them and no one else.

The Duke shifted his head to her and observed her attentively.

"You see…" She started and it sounded so premeditated realization quickly sank in. "I am not cut to this kind of life."

So… She was not making just a sincere statement, she was trying to prove a point. To prove him wrong. To convince him to undo the lies. To tell all people the truth.

He arched one eyebrow ever so slightly it went unnoticed by her.

"I cannot just bear people asking me when I am going to have another son… It's just so inhuman. I am not even sure I am good enough to be a mother."

In silence, he heard her every excuse and tried to separate which was real and which was just her trying to persuade him gingerly.

"Which dress should I choose? It's not the kind of meaningless life I intend to have for the rest of my life."

When he gave her no reply, she went on, trying to finally put an end to that story once for all.

"I do not see me married to someone I do not love for the rest of my live."

"I see."

It was the only reply she got as the door was opened. They were home.

**###**

They traveled different paths as soon as they entered the Silent Hall. At the moment, Rukia thought the name fit it very well. She went straight to their bedroom followed by her lady's maid.

Candice was silent, which was quite a surprise, once she was really a blunt and talkative person. Rukia admired her courage, the one she ever lacked. She was not the one to speak her mind to just everyone. It was just… Different when it came to the Duke.

She felt like she not only could, but should tell him what was going on in her mind. It was not like he would ever spare her also.

Together, they entered the dressing room, Candice rushed to remove the little pearls she framed her ladyship's short hair. She liked long hair better, they were infinitely easier to comb and style it, but she would not deny Rukia's hair was quite charming. Creative and careful about appearance as always, she did her best to place the pearls in a way it would highlight the beautiful haircut of Her Grace.

As she was finished removing them, she combed her hair. She stopped when she saw how amiss Her Grace looked.

"You are just so silent… Is everything alright, Your Grace?"

"Yes… _I think." _Rukia just did not expect these words would leave her lips without her consent.

"Well… If you ever need someone to talk to, I am right here."

"Thank you. I appreciate your willingness." She smiled briefly.

Candice then helped her out of her gown and left her only in her slip. She watched as the servant took it and placed back on its usual place and removed the shoes from the floor too.

"Is there anything else you would need?" she asked as soon as she was finished with organizing the space. Both walked to Rukia's room, closing the door of the dress room behind them.

"Yes…" she said. "Could you bring me some warm milk?"

"Of course," she also smiled back.

There was something amiss about Her Ladyship, what she did not know yet. She was not as bad as every servant in the house thought, not arrogant… But there was something about these two she was going to find out sooner or later. If she trusted her instincts and she thought she did, it would be soon.

**###**

Rukia and her lady's maid had barely left the dressing room when the Duke entered it and started removing his clothes. He knew he could ask for Chōjirō's help whenever he needed, but he thought the poor servant was too tired already.

It would seem rather illogical, but people in the countryside lived by standards more than people in London. It would be inadmissible if they knew a Duke was living without a butler.

That is why he would not let her fall into second thoughts about their fake marriage. Fake or not, they could not undo it, and he was sure in the due time he could convince her to turn it into a real one.

_I do not see me married to someone I do not love for the rest of my live._

He could have replied he did not care about it too. They were attracted to each other and it was more than a lot of married couples shared in common. He knew that such reply could spoil things even more between them.

She was just unsure.

_Afraid._

He noticed it every time he kissed her. How afraid she was of giving in. Of letting herself feel pleasure in his arms. And if there was such a fear, it is because the sentiment was already there. The desire.

And if there was someone who could make her face it and acknowledge it, it was surely him.

**###**

Rukia was distracted praying she did not realize when the door of her room was opened and closed.

"Thank you, Candice. That will be all for the night." She did not look at whoever was entering the room, but due to the hour, she just assumed it was her personal maid.

When she did not heard a noise coming from the door being closed or any word at all, she raised her eyes and stared at the Duke's nonchalantly face.

She gulped.

He extended his hand for her and she debated with herself if she should take it or not. She knew what he wanted. And she was afraid of it.

Afraid because she wanted it too.

Their proximity built in their journey from London to Plymouth was as dangerous as it would ever be. And it frightened her.

She wanted it to end. She would end it the next morning. It was just fair to say goodbye, right?

Ever so lightly she placed her fingers on his and waited for him to take her in his arms as slowly as he usually did. She was surprised when he brought their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Her arms that were for a moment frozen in the time and space moved to his chest, holding his shirt as firmly as possible. He left no room for breath; he assaulted her mouth voraciously, entangling his tongue on hers, eliciting a few delicious moans from her lips.

Moving apart to let her breath, he removed her bang from her face and walked her to the bed, laying her slowly. His gray eyes, much darker with desire now, never left hers. His body landed over hers, right between her thighs.

Her watched as her breath became erratic as he undid the small knots in her slip. He could see by now the contour of her petite breasts and how aroused she already was before he could even have the chance to touch her properly.

Hands stopped on his chest, she moved them slowly to his neck and brought his face to hers, kissing him leisurely. This very kiss tasted exquisite. Neither thought about ranking their intimate moments, but both could agree that the moment, the situation and their current state of arousal made the kiss as delectable as ever.

Then she traced his chest and started removing his shirt. It was a bit clumsy at first, but the Duke helped her. She was left agape at the contour of his muscles, which she traced as lightly as she was afraid he would break.

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, biting it so gently she could not hold back a gasp. His big hands moved to her breasts, stroking it slightly.

She threw her head back and let out a deep moan.

Imprisoned in her lust state, she barely noticed the noise coming from the door. The Duke, however, heard it and stopped his ministrations at once.

Her mind was falling apart and all she could think is that she did not want to answer the door. Whoever was there could wait, right?

"Your Grace," Candice's voice came from the outside. "I can't seem to be able to open the door. Is it locked?"

"Oh my God!" She jumped off the bed and started shoving the Duke away. "Go… Go away!" Rukia whispered desperately. In silence he walked to the connection door that separated their rooms and closed it behind him.

Taking a deep breath, she locked it and walked to where Candicewas waiting her.

"I am sorry. I was already sleeping…" She pointed to the disarranged bed. But she did not notice the Duke's shirt in the middle of it, Candice spotted it right away. The state of disarrangement of her Ladyship's hair was also quickly noticed.

"I see…" She smiled, placing the tray in the table nearby. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Your Grace?"

"No. That is all for the night. Thank you very much, Candice."

"You are welcome."

_**###**_

Alone in the darkened room, Rukia could not sleep. Her mind would not leave her alone for not even one second.

"What was that?" she asked, touching her swollen lips. She still could feel him everywhere. His scent, the feeling of his skin against hers, his firm, calloused hands on her breasts. His lips on hers… Oh my…

_What did I just do?_ She moaned in despair, hitting the mattress with her legs in a very childish manner. _If_ _Candice did not come in_ _he would… we would…_

Her eyes shot open as she realized she was not asking herself the right question.

_Wait… Did I really want that?_

* * *

**A/N – And for the ones who so desperately wanted a smut, there you have it. Not a very full or good one, but it is something, right?**

**I hope it does not sound rushed. As explained in the beginning of the chapter, it's not the second time they kiss. It's been a week and half after their fateful kiss in chapter 11. **

**Btw, their hot moment does not mean everything is still settled between them. On contrary, they have a lot to work on. As some of you mention, I think L mentioned more than once, they do not communicate, which makes everything harder.**

**The Silent Hall is based, although I did not give a full description yet, on Nosely Hall, Leicestershire, UK. The dress is also based on real models from the Regency Era. The description of the House and its **_**machinery**_** (rooms and servants) are taken from real examples. **

**I do apologize if some of the characters do not feel as truthful to the canon. You know I always try to do that and that's the more praise I receive for my fics, but is not always that is possible to keep them in character. So, if you feel this chapter or the characters are amiss tell me and I will do my best to make it better next time. **

**About Gin… I did not know you hated him so much. I do not love him, but I do not hate him either. He is just… a complex character that sometimes I enjoy and sometimes I feel like… calm down, dude, you're scaring the hell out of me.**

**I did reply some of your reviews, but not all of them. I will finish them next week. If you haven't received a reply from me, watch out, it's coming soon. But I would like to thank you all for your amazing reviews. For those who reviews as guests and who for some reason blocked my replies. Thank you so much.**

**Druon and LuciL06 **I would very update every day, I wish I could, or at least keep both length and quick updates, but it's not always possible, right? Hope this chapter is a bit better

**Violet, **she will recover her memories soon. In fact, I will start to work on it next chapter.

**Guest, **the one who commented before reading. You made me laugh hard. Thanks.

**P.N.M 80 **I hope this chapter shows a bit more of their feelings. I do not work on it completely because they are not even aware of what they truly feel. When I have time, you know, I'll reply your review fully.

**To those who wondered or (commented about it) if it was already love or just physical attraction, I hope this chapter answers it. I will not mention your names here, because this AN is getting bigger than the chapter, but you know who you are.**

**To those who are new out there, feel free to leave me a review. **_**Guest**_** who read it all in a day, **_**Welcome, dear!**_

**And to those who loved Mayuri, he will be back later. But now, time to say goodbye and to this giant AN too. hahahaha**

**See you, hopefully, in January, 31. Byakuya's birthday.**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	14. Mistrust

**Well… Here I am to update this story. **

**According to my calendar, it's still Byakuya's birthday, although I do know that in some of your countries it is not. He's most like one thousand years hahaha, nope, I know he is not. **

**I was unsure about this chapter as I am about each of them and changed a lot of things in the last moment. I finished it just now after I decided to put a stop in my TV shows and write it properly. **

**Well… I gotta say I don't know when the next update will be, but that I'll try to update next week, because my classes and work are back tomorrow and I'll sleep pretty much 4 hours a day. Very tiring. But there is something called Carnival, which I love so much because I have 4 days at home to do anything I want, including go to the streets and march with the street bands, it's really, really funny and awesome. Let's see what I can do. Perhaps I can update two or three times during February, because this month is still very lightly when it comes to my duties at college, although it's a devilish month at my work. But let's see. I'll do my best.**

**No more talk and let's go to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I own this plot.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 14. Mistrust**

* * *

"_Dear diary, I don't know if he is really a reliable person or not."_

"I do not see fit to continue this…" She stopped as if looking for the best words. "Agreement."

Agreement was still not the best choice, once it was definitely not mutual. He decided to present her as his wife. He decided to make her his Duchess. He decided it was best for her safety to travel by his side as _his_ did not like this term not even the tiniest bit. It made her look like his property.

_If only marriage did not mean exactly this. _

He never asked for her permission or her thoughts.

Therefore it could not be an agreement. But in the lack of better words…

Both were inside the small library. With their sudden arrival, the servants did not have the proper time to have his study ready by the day they set foot on the Silent Hall. Supposedly, they were doing it right now. The small library was then used as an alternative for the moment.

Concentrated, he was looking through his documents and did not raise his eyes to face her. He continued to stare at his papers as if what she said meant nothing. As if her very presence was nothing.

When she remained silent and waited for him to say anything, he just muttered.

"Continue."

"I said everything I had to say."

He pursed his lips for a moment and Rukia thought it was maybe a reaction to the presented topic, but gave up as soon as he looked at the document very concentrated — more than she ever thought possible.

Was that an agreement in which he sold his very soul to Lucifer and his time on Earth was reaching its end? Because if it was, then she would happily leave him to enjoy his last days alone. Actually, she would climb the peak behind the Silent Hall and shout her happiness.

Unfortunately, it was not.

It annoyed her to no end that he did not pay attention to what she was saying. The topic concerned them both, not just her. _Dammit!_ She would rather talk about this in the dining room, already aware he would not have the luxury to just ignore her and pretend everything was more interesting than the issue at hand.

Surrounded by the footman and Chōjirō, even he who cared very little about the other's opinions would do his best to consider her words, even if just to say he was not going to talk about that.

What killed her was the fact that he was blatantly ignoring her.

But she had had breakfast in her bed. A rule for married woman she had forgotten. She knew it was not a rule she could not break, but once Candice managed to get her a full tray with a little bit of the most delicious food, she could not tell the poor servant to get it back to the kitchen for she would join the Duke.

"And I shall say it is nonsense," he replied, still not acknowledging her presence in the room.

"How can it be nonsense? Explain." She crossed her arms at her chest. The book she had chosen long forgotten.

It took him a while to speak. She did not know if it was because he was thinking about the matter or if he was just too busy to pay attention to her.

"Your Grace!"

"We agreed we would continue to…"

"To lie?" Rukia arched her brow.

"It is only a lie if you get caught," he replied nonchalantly. Still, somehow, deep inside her said he was having fun at her expense. And she hated him for it. "As I was saying, we agreed and you cannot abdicate now."

"Who agreed? I certainly did not!"

Silence. There was no response from his part. He was still too entertained to even look at her face and have a decent conversation.

Sighing, Rukia threw her arms upwards and said.

"Fine! But if you need anyone to…" She stopped again for a moment, taking a breath. "Satisfy your needs, please, feel free to go to a brothel."

"I beg your pardon," he said finally raising his eyes.

_Now you finally look at me, you bastard!_

Instead of being a tense, awkward moment, it was rather funny. At least for Rukia. She wanted to laugh at his face for his scolding stare. She was already aware he did not likewhen anyone used slangs, but she could not help but use it to turn the game around.

"Good day, Your Grace." Bowing her head, she walked to the door, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"I did not say you were allowed to leave."

_Argh!_ That same sentence. It seemed, his favorite ever. She could not say she missed hearing it from him. Quite the contrary.

"I am leaving all the same."

_Look at who is annoyed this time._

She felt like sticking her tongue out, but knew better. She could not spoil her victory, even if small, by doing something so childish. Even though he made her want to do it.

He made her want to do so many inappropriate things!

_Oh how she hated him!_

"Sit down," he commanded again, his tone calm and low. She was no longer a rookie when it came to his intonations. When he spoke like that, it always sent a shiver up her spine. It smelled of danger.

Of course Rukia did not think he would be ever capable of hurting her. _But…_ You certainly do not reach the position of a rear admiral by doing nothing.

Stopped on her way to the door, she waited for him to say something else. She did not back away. She did not sit down. She did not obey him. She would never.

Instead, she waited.

"Before you go let me ask you something."

She furrowed her brows. It was not like him to ask permission to say anything, much less to ask anything. It made her wonder what was coming her way.

"Suppose you get your freedom." She noticed how he stressed the word _freedom_, as if it was a gift he would concede her, not her true right. "Do you expect people to help you in case of need?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip. She did not see it coming. But even if he was right she could not just give up. She could not just go on with this. Not when…

_Not when she was starting to want him. Desire him._

It was even dangerous than facing a whole society.

"You will not only be the Duke's lover, but also a liar."

He walked to her slowly, as if measuring his steps not to frighten her. When he was close enough, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

Her hands automatically shot to his chest, seeking stability. His, always so firm, yet soft, hand traced the line of her neck, feeling the pulse there. She gulped.

"The-There are several women who did it just fine."

Eyes closed, she did not see him bending down, but she could feel it. His fresh breath caressed her face and she bit her lip in apprehension. She was not going to give in this time. She was not kissing him back… _She was not…_

Her lids pressed forcefully as she felt his mouth not on hers, but on her neck, kissing it so delicately she could not help herself but bury her fingers on his shoulders for support.

"But you are not one of them, are you, Rukia?"

She bit back a moan as his breath and nose caressed the column of her neck leisurely. His lips did not touch her skin, but she could not deny she longed for it. Expectancy ate her alive.

When his face moved back to hers, she could not hold back a sigh of frustration. Opening her eyes, she bit her bottom lip and walked away from him.

Her decision of not kissing him almost fell apart.

_Almost._

She knew better than just give in.

"Exactly because I am not like them that I cannot keep this lie."

"Then don't," he whispered. She did not notice he was right behind her, his breath sending shivers up all over her body.

As he pulled her by the waist and turned her face ever so slightly to him, Rukia thought he would kiss her and bit her lip in anticipation, but he did not. Instead, he breathed out, his lips close to hers.

"Marry me instead."

There was no time for answer, for the door was suddenly open and Chōjirō announced.

"Doctor Ran'Tao has arrived, Your Grace." He then looked at both of them. His master was two steps apart from Lady Rukia and looked quite nonchalantly. As for Lady Rukia… Well, if he was not quick enough to know what transpired between them, he would say she was feverish, so red her face was. "I apologize for any disturbance, Your Graces."

"No… It is just fine. I was just leaving."

Head down, Rukia passed by both of them without saying a word. They did not see it, but she was rather thankful Chōjirō arrived and spoiled it all. Even if spoil was not an adequate word to describe what his action meant.

Amusement touched the butler eyes, but not his face. It did not go unnoticed by Byakuya, however.

"Is anything the matter, Chōjirō?"

"Not at all." Holding the doorknob he was ready to leave as well. Have a good day, Your Grace."

**###**

The winter garden at the Silent Hall was definitely bigger and more breathtaking than the one in London. She could say that almost everything was just better at the country house, except the fact that now her and the Duke shared rooms.

Sighing, she sat close to the doctor the Duke called to help her recover her memories. Rukia knew nothing about this woman, not how she could help her, nor about the efficacy of her method.

_What was her method? _

Following the protocol, the woman rose from the couch and bowed to the Duchess, waiting for permission to speak.

"Hello…" Rukia said, not really aware how she should address the Doctor or even behave as expected from a _Duchess like her._

"Your Grace," the Doctor started. "I am Ran'Tao and I am at your disposal."

_She is young. How can she ever be a Doctor and someone the Duke confides in? If he ever does that._

"Thank you, Lady Ran'Tao."

The other woman smiled briefly. The interaction was rather awkward to say the least.

"There is no need to call me Lady, Your Grace. Just Ran'Tao will do just fine."

"No." Rukia spoke. "I insist."

"Very well, then."

A minute of silence fell over them as the doctor looked for her instruments and sat down at the couch in front of the Duchess. Rukia looked around and by fidgeting, took her time to appreciate the surroundings.

"I am afraid the Duke did not tell me anything about your methods," she commented after a while.

"I am sure he would not." She smiled sweetly. "It's not a method every doctor, most of them, my apologies, would use."

"And what is it?"

"Hypnosis."

**###**

"Tell me what you see."

Lying in the couch, hands placed on her stomach, Rukia could not see but her eyebrows furrowed at the question. Inside her mind, she was still trying to understand what was surrounding her.

There was some kind of fog. Yes. It was a foggy day. She could barely see anything. There was a cloth extended on the floor and something she could barely distinguish as a basket. If she was not mistaken there was also a man. She could not see his features, however. _Was it really a man?_

"Tell me what you see, Rukia."

Even if Ran'Tao knew she was overstepping her boundaries by calling the Duchess by her first name, when she did it before it did not work. It was if she was not used yet to be called this way. _No wonder, she is recently married._ So the doctor opted to call her by her birth name.

"I see myself," she finally said. "I see myself… but…"

There was silence then. Ran'Tao waited for her to continue, but it did not happen after a while.

"But?"

"There are two of me. I don't understand. Am I crazy?"

"No." The doctor assured her. "Now, tell what the two of you are doing."

Silence.

The brows furrowed even more.

Even within her mind she could not precisely say what was going on. By the surroundings, she would risk it was a picnic. And those were her relatives.

Her father and probably her…

"Rukia, tell me what you see."

Silence.

There was no answer yet.

In her mind, she looked at the girl who was exactly like her. Besides the slightly difference in the height and the bang, no one could point a difference between them. She thought that their parents sometimes also confused them.

Her other _she _smiled and it was so sweet. So kind she could feel the warmth of the gesture. She smiled in return. But her smile was different from her doppelganger. It is… Both of their smiles were genuine, but they were so different they could not pertain to the same person.

_Who are you? _She asked but her voice did not come out. She was still smiling. She tried to touch her lips, but her hands would not comply.

"Rukia." The doctor's voice was firm this time.

The image in Rukia's head trembled because of the extern disturbance. She could not say what it was, but Ran'Tao touched her shoulders slightly.

"I will count until three and then you will wake up, right?"

There was still no answer. Only silence. Ran'Tao was already worried. It never happened before. They usually stays away, but respond to her. It was dangerous. If her mind got stuck in the memories, she could never go back to the reality.

_Rukia, get the basket. Hisana fold the cloth. _

_Yes, papa. _Both of them replied.

But Rukia did not mean to call him _father. _Was he really a man? His long, silky hair surely pertained to a woman, right?

Then it stuck her. He/She, whoever was that person, called the other _her_ Hisana. Rukia looked at the other woman who looked exactly like her and blinked several times.

_Hisana…_

_Hisan…_

_Hisa…_

The name echoed in her head.

"Lady Hisana…" She muttered under her breath. From her eyes, tears fell down. She was quite sure that _she_ of her mind extended her hand to touch the other's woman fingers.

It did not move. Of course not.

She could only watch what was happening, not interact. _Never interact._

"Three… Two… One… Wake up, Lady Rukia."

Her eyes flung suddenly open and she gasped for air.

"Where I am?"

**###**

"I rather admire your courage to work with the mad Pirate," he voiced his opinion when he analyzed the project the Duke showed him.

In spite of being a viscount, Starrk was also a consultant to Byakuya's enterprise. When he was out, in London, Starrk used to survey his business for him. The dinner that day at his house left little room for them to talk about what happened during his time away. This small meeting in the Duke's house was therefore necessary.

Byakuya set the tea cup down and observed Starrk. He found no indication the viscount was lying or being sarcastic.

He should stop hanging out around Shinji and Yoruichi so much, their bad habits were like a disease.

"You do not reproach me," he pointed out.

"Quite the contrary. I admire you. Not everyone in this country would have the guts to deal with him."

"Not everyone in this country is afraid of a mad Pirate."

Both of them knew that despite Mayuri's self-made fame, he was far from mad. He was a misunderstood genius, which, of course, did not put him at good graces with the Duke, nor the Viscount, but spoke more about his personality than _mad_ would ever do.

Thinking about Mayuri made him turn his thoughts to Rukia who was most likely at the company of Doctor Ran'Tao. He wondered if she was doing well. He could not stop the words the Pirate told him from reaching his mind, making him feel uneasy.

"Not everyone in this country is ready for the future as your company is now," his fellow's words brought him back from his musings.

_If he can deliver the project in time, it is._

It was a thought that he never voiced though. It was none of Starrk or any of his employees' business.

Silence engulfed them and the only sound ever heard was of the tea cup reaching the saucers.

**###**

"_Please," she pleaded. "We have to go back. Please!" _

It was all a thought now. She pleaded so much she thought she would end up without voice. She nearly did. She cried, she tried, to her utterly horror and happiness of the Duke if he ever knew about it, which he would, he was sure, to use her authority as a Duchess to persuade the Doctor to let her go back. When it did not work, she fell to her knees, in an act the Duke would surely despise, and begged.

Ran'Tao would not budge.

According to her, it was dangerous to go back. She had problems answering to her questions the first time around, if she decided to go back now, it could cause a huge harm to her mind. It was better if they waited at least two or three days before the next session. She also said that once her mind triggered the memories some would come back naturally in dreams or visions during the day.

It all made sense and Rukia understood her reasons. But she knew she could not be left with that doubt. It would eat her alive.

When the doctor left, she stayed in the winter garden looking at the ceiling. She was not seeing what was there though. Eyes closed, she tried to force her mind to go back.

Her lips got bruised as she bit them hard to stop her grunts of frustration when it did not work.

Of course it did not work. It was a huge shock the first time. She even cried. She could not remember the last time she cried. Except that day at the Duchess' house when her mind went blank.

She then tried to reason with what she saw, what was still fresh in her mind.

There were a man, her and the other her, that was Hisana.

But how could that one be Hisana if they were pretty young in the memory and she only met Hisana when she was almost 19?

It made no sense at all.

She spent the whole afternoon thinking about it. Her lady's maid entered the winter garden twice to ask if she would eat. The Duke apparently was locked in the small library in a meeting, so she would have to eat alone. If that was even inconvenient. The way Candice told her it seemed she was losing a great deal by eating alone, which she did not.

No hunger came to her that day and she asked to be left alone. It did not prevent the meddlesome servant to go in and take a look at her.

Rukia was running out of options. She considered everything that made the minimal sense, but nothing fit.

She then recalled when she asked Lady Hisana of her family. There was only a smile, a very sad one, which was customary, Rukia learned to recognize, and these words exactly.

_I had a little sister, but she is long lost now. _

As if something snapped within Rukia, she sat up at once and touched her head with both hands.

_Am I this long lost sister? Could I…_

There was only way to be sure and the one who could tell her the truth was just inside his library room, probably too busy to bother himself to even look at her.

**###**

"I think that is best if we manage the costs by…"

He was suddenly cut off midst of his sentence when the double faced doors of the library were jerked open and the small figure of Rukia stepped through it hissing between her teeth.

"When were you planning to tell me the truth? Or did you just expect to keep hiding things from me as you usually do?"

"Well… I apologize, Your Grace, Lord Starrk… I did not see her passing through."

Rukia snorted at herself.

"Lord Starrk," She looked at him ashamed. "I thought you had left. I apologize." She bowed her head mimicking his gesture. The Duke had a strange look in his eyes as if he did not understand what she was talking about.

She doubted he did not.

He knew more about her life than she did herself, which infuriated her. Who did he think he was to keep such information from her?

"I am the one who should apologize, Duchess," he spoke softly, picking up his briefcase. "I realize I took your husband from you for too long today."

_As if she cares._

The Duke thought but remained in silence. Starrk then extended his hand for him to take.

"No…" Rukia said in a weaker voice. The lack of food made no good to her head. She felt like it would explode. "You do not need to go. I truly apologize for my reckless behavior."

He just smiled and walked to leave the room. Chojiro waited him and closed the door behind him to leave the two some privacy. It did not go unnoticed by some of the servants the way Lady Rukia spoke to her… well… _husband._ This afternoon would surely be the talk for weeks.

"I shall accompany you, my Lord."

"Thank you, Chojiro."

Alone in the room, Rukia took a breath. She thought about apologizing, but when he gave her his back and looked at the weather outside _instead of her own face_, she let out angrily.

"Could you just look at me? I find it utterly disrespectful when I talk to you and you pay no heed." She snarled it at him.

Surprised, the Duke looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. He still did not turn to face her completely, but he would not lie her frankness caught him off guard.

"What is it?" he demanded, his voice still calm, but not totally cold or unkind.

He was not mad at her for her interference, he was rather surprised. He wondered what was going on inside her head to make her talk like that.

"I should not be the one explaining everything here. How long did you plan to keep on lying?"

"Excuse me."

"You heard me."

"I do not know what you are talking about." He was not still mad at her, more likely tired of her outbursts he was no closer to understand. "Explain yourself."

At this moment, Rukia was quite angry. At him and his uncountable lies and at her for being so naïve to believe he was no longer keeping secrets about and from her.

"Argh!" she let out and then turned around to leave the small library. "I do not know why I trusted you in the first place."

Her feet brought her to the door, but when she placed her hand on the doorknob his hand enclosed hers.

"Talk to me," he said, his voice above a whisper.

"No," she objected. "Let go of me."

He did not listen to her. Of course not. He did not understand what made her so mad at him, but he was not letting her go without fully explaining it.

"Rukia," he pressed.

"You did not tell me…" Her lips trembled. "About Lady Hisana."

"What about her?" His voice was no more than a whisper. She was opening up and he was aware that if he pressed her too much he would just screw things more.

"She is my sister, isn't she?" She finally let out with a struggled breath.

Silence.

There was no answer from the Duke. His body, before towered over her, went rigid. His hand placed over hers also went rigid. His breath became even.

"You knew it."

Her voice was so anguished it almost caused him to feel the same way. Still, he decided to keep silent. No word left his lips. And she was sure none would any time soon.

Before she could control herself, she felt a tear ran down her face, until it landed on his hand.

_Betrayal._

That was the exact word to describe how she felt. Betrayed by him and by Lady Hisana.

While she could understand why Lady Hisana would not tell her about it — she stressed more than one time it was a shame to have as a relative someone as tainted as herself, a prostitute, — she could not understand, nor forgive the Duke for keeping it all for himself. _From her._

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

"It was not my secret to tell."

His hand slithered to her wrist and pulled her from the door. Walking a few steps closer to the couch, he did the only thing that came to his mind. He embraced her.

It was the as if she was expecting a signal to let all her tears fall. Grabbing his coat, Rukia buried her face on his chest, crying all she had to.

He kept silent while running his hands on her back and hair. As if trying to comfort her. He was not good with this, but he did what he thought was best. For the first time, he felt like his silence was more than welcomed by her.

**###**

She felt so dumb.

How could she never have noticed?

They were identical!

No wonder the Duke once mistook them. No wonder everyone mistook them. No wonder she could play her at the Theatre and no one would notice the exchange.

How could she be so blind?

"Since when did you know?" She used her hand to dry her face. She could bet her nose was red as well as her eyes.

"Since you started working for me," he replied in a low voice. He let go of her and used his thumb to dry a tear on her cheekbone. When she tried to walk away from his touch, he used his other hand to hold her in place. "I never told you because Hisana did not want you to know."

"What about what I want?" she replied mordacious. "And who told you?"

"Lord Luisenbarn."

_If he knows, probably everyone knows too. And no one cared to tell me?_

It was a thought she never voiced. Biting her lip, she questioned again, causing him to repeat himself, which, she knew, he did not like the tiniest bit.

"I told you. It was not my secret to tell."

At his repeated answer, Rukia got even angry at him. She voiced nothing, though. His embrace tightened around her.

"She did not wish for you to know. That is all."

"And since when her wishes are your wishes?"

"Don't be childish!"

His scolding intonation combined with her overboard feelings caused her to go back crying. She felt, indeed, so childish she could not even begin to tell. There were so many thoughts inside her mind she could not even list them.

She felt angry at him because he did not tell her.

She felt angry at herself for being blind to the truth.

She felt angry at himself for taking Hisana's side.

She felt angry at herself for her jealousy.

If it was a different occasion, she could have laughed at her idiocy. How could she feel jealous of a dead woman? How could she feel jealous of her own sister?

It was not like she did not know he was already in love with Hisana when she met him. It was not like she was not aware he probably thought of his late lover when he kissed her. It was not like he could think of Rukia when he touched her so hotly and taught her how to please him.

Would there be any other reason why he would choose her? Why he would so desperately want to marry her?

She shook her head and tried to break apart; her tears falling freely from her eyes, washing her entire face.

The Duke tightened his grip over her and took her on his arms. Face hidden on his chest, too ashamed to cast a glance at him, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed."

**###**

When Rukia's eyes opened on their own accord, there was no light in the bedroom and not outside. She noticed it was probably night yet.

She did not recall how she slept. The last she could remember was of being a cry baby and being taken to her room. After that everything was just darkness.

_I have probably fallen asleep before we reached my bedroom._

Sighing, she turned around, decided to get some more sleep, but froze in place when she met a warm body. She gasped.

_What is he doing here? _

In the darkness of the room, she could not see if he was awake or still sleeping and she died to know if he slept by her side the entire time or if he came only after he got back to his damned papers.

Unsure, she lifted her hand and poked him on the chest. He did not say anything, nor he moved. He merely snored.

This single action almost caused Rukia to laugh and spoil everything. She was not ready to face him wide awake, she was not ready to face the overload of feelings she felt in the small library that afternoon.

Her hand was on his chest, she felt his heartbeat. It was calm and she wondered if she would ever get the chance to know what could possibly make it beat faster, aside from their heated moments.

After that afternoon and the outbreak of jealousy she felt earlier, she knew that she felt more than just a simply attraction for him.

What she felt she could not bring herself to admit yet. She did not have the courage, even because she knew that it would make no difference, since he would never reciprocate it.

Still, she could admit she cared for him.

And that is why it hurt when he decided to carry Hisana's wish instead of telling her the truth.

The very thought brought back the lump in her throat. Sighing, she decided to let it for another day, preferentially, a far one, and get some more sleep.

Her eyelids felt heavy and by nesting close to him, she let herself be embraced by Morpheus.

**###**

The first sunrays reached the windows when the Duke opened his eyes. It was very early in the morning. In his arms, Rukia slept peacefully.

He did not know what came to her the previous day, but he could only guess she found it out by accessing her memories. He knew it was not right to keep the truth from her, but like he said, it was not his secret to tell. Hisana must have had her reasons to keep it from her own sister.

And he could not stop the words from Mayuri from reaching him.

_It is madness to recover her memories. You don't know how much she went through,_ _it could drive her crazy._

After the last day when she could see it himself, he knew the Pirate was right.

However… What about if she knew the codes? He could not let that chance pass through him. Deep inside he knew that Rukia could know the code too and not only Hisana and if she could just access that memory, he could finally bring some justice to his father and all the others that died by the hands of those whose name were written in that damned notebook.

His gray eyes examined her face and small frame. She felt so defenseless, fragile in his arms. Not really close to the fierce woman he knew her to be. Placing her bang behind her ear, he sighed.

He should not feel guilty by using her. She would not be the first one he used to personal gains. She would not be the first…

After having done it so many times, to friends, enemies and former lovers why should he feel guilty when it came to his betrothed? If she knew she would most likely help him, right?

_No._ He told himself. It would be foolish of him to trust Rukia with such a secret. Not when she was not very much likely readable. At first, he thought he could see right through her. But incidents just like yesterday or when she let herself being embraced by him in the inn so many days ago made him think he knew not much about her.

And if he did not know much about her, she was not trustable.

He was also aware that by not trusting her he was just being what she said he was. He gave her reasons not to trust him and to yell at him and to think despicable things of him.

But since when did he care about her opinion?

She evoked so many feelings he did not want to feel, he felt like he was suffocating close to her. The only time he let himself be close to her without really think about it was in those little passionate moments of them.

Looking at her tantalizing neck at his lips reach, he felt like waking her up and making love to her. Making her his. His impatience grew by the moment, and he thought how refreshing it would be to hold her wrists high and relinquish in her soft moans as she squirmed under him in utter pleasure.

How would it feel to make her fall apart and hear his name falling from her bruised lips?

He longed to feel her calling him by his birth name, not just _Your Grace. _He wanted to make her lost the composure. It amused him to see her mad at him and angry, but he wondered what it would feel like to make her lost decency in his arms.

The very thoughts and how she let out a soft moan in her dreams made him realize how much he needed release.

He sighed.

It had been so many days…

Moving away from her, he rose up from the bed and walked to the connection door, casting a final glance at her.

He wanted to have her. But he could not. Not yet.

Not when she was still afraid of it.

He wanted her. So much it hurt. But he would only have her when she were willingly. Not even a day before.

**###**

Rukia woke up alone in the bed.

She did not have much time to think about it though, for at the same moment, Candice was entering the room with her breakfast.

_Good. I did not talk to her about this._

Smiling gently, Rukia extended her hands to accept the tray.

"Good morning, Candice."

"Good morning, Your Grace." Candice bowed respectfully and walked towards the door.

"Candice…" Rukia called, filling her glass with orange juice.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Could you stay with me?"

The look on the servant's face was much like WOW. The Duchess understood she was very surprised. It was not a request made every day. It was just… She did not want to be alone and in the lack of the Duke… Truthfully, she missed Rangiku, but she could not be with her, right?

She patted the bed and motioned for Candice to sit down. The lady's maid did it a bit afraid, which was not very much like her.

"What is happening?"

Silence.

"Candice."

"Mr. Chojiro told us to be mindful of our actions and not bother the Lord and Ladyship."

"Well…" Rukia breathed out. She knew the reason behind this and she could not be totally unfair with him. After last day, she gulped, after catching them in such intimate moment, it was clear he would warn the servants to be _mindful _of them. "He does not need to know this, right?"

"I will certainly not tell him, Your Ladyship." Candice smiled briefly.

**###**

At each day that passed in that lie, Rukia realized it was really easy to fall overhead on it. She closed her eyes as Candice brushed her hair.

She knew she should stop it as soon as possible. She should just gather her things and leave the house and come back later when he was not at home and retrieve the notebook. Clearly being all this time by his side was nothing, because she had not a clue where he should hide it.

A sigh escaped her lips. It would not do. She could not just simply enter the house without being notice. No matter how much good she was at it, it was a small village and as far as she was concerned probably the whole England was aware of her appearance and if it was a reality what there was left to say about a small place in the middle of just nowhere?

No. She would have to stay in the house and find an alternative. She would have to find another way.

"Candice," she called.

"Yes, Your Grace."

Rukia bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing… Nothing at all."

"Very well, then."

After a moment in silence, Candice finished what she was doing and by bowing her head, walked to leave the room.

"Candice… I'm sorry. It's just…" She bit even more her bottom lip. "How do you make someone trust you?"

"Your Grace…" the lady's maid started. "Is it about His Grace?"

"How do you know?" she asked but realized it was a very stupid question. The entire household knew about the last day. "No need to explain. Yes… It is."

"Then?"

"How do I do it?"

"Well…"

**###**

It was early in the morning when Urahara woke up. He looked down and found his wife drumming her fingers on his chest, already wide awake.

Still groggy, he pressed his eyelids together and sighed as he saw her devilish smirk. What was she up now? After that crazy night they had she should be exhausted. Why did she have to be such a contortionist?

"Alive then, Your Grace?" she mocked.

"Not much," he groaned, trying to sit straight on the bed. His body was sore, the task seemed impossible. "Were you a ballerina in other lives?"

She laughed, pressing her finger deep in his chest. He caught her wrist in one hand and closed his eyes.

"You wish…"

They both laughed at her remark.

"I was just thinking…"

"It's certainly not a good thing when you think too much."

"My, my, Lord Kisuke. I did not think you had such mischievousness in you!"

"Tell me… What were you thinking, Lady Yoruichi?"

"You know… Byakuya closed a deal with the mad Pirate…"

"He is not mad," Urahara said. "He is misunderstood."

"Certainly," she replied. "You are always to the rescue of the bad guys."

"I worked with it when you first knew me."

"You know that is not the point, handsome."

Silence fell upon them. Urahara knew quite well to what she referred and only said it in case anyone could hear their conversation. It was rather tiring to live in a house where you could confide in no one.

"I mean… The mad Pirate knows… and I wonder how long it will take until he learns about the notebook?"

"Why don't you tell him then?"

"No." Yoruichi's eyes grew serious. "You would not want him to just use her. He has to at least care a little about her first."

"Do you have such little faith in him?"

Yoruichi opened her mouth to reply, but gave up as soon as they heard steps in the corridor. Urahara sighed.

"If only you would let me arrange the acoustics of this room."

"You better not, scientist." Yawning, she moved close to his ears and said. "You know too much for your own good."

He chuckled lightly and by feigning innocence he said.

"I know nothing, my Lady."

**###**

"Are you sure this can work?"

"Perfectly fine."

Rukia looked at her in amazement and kind of distrust. Was she being serious? It did not look that right for her. But she could try… couldn't she?

She mused. Perhaps it was not a good idea. It was too dangerous. What if she told the Duke?

"How can I trust you?"

"I am your lady's maid and therefore my loyalty lies with you."

"Right." Rukia said a bit unsure.

Candice rolled her eyes.

"Just try it. You are his wife, he would not find it weird… or suspicious."

_Oh, he would!_

She did not reply, still looking unsure. How could she do what Candice was suggesting? She could barely think about watching him naked upwards without blushing madly, how could she… well… seduce him into tell her anything?

_Madness!_

"Wait…" Candice looked at her with widened eyes. "Did you ever… Are you…" She started giggling like crazy. "Are you virgin?"

If Rukia was not so busy trying to hide her shame away and herself with it, she would get angry at Candice. But truth be told, from the point of view of the servant, it looked quite insane. _Lunacy._

She was married to him. At this rate people were expecting them not to leave the bed and produce the heir as soon as possible and she had not even…

_Heavens!_

How embarrassing the whole situation was.

"Well… You can work both things if you want to."

"Candice!" Rukia scolded the lady's maid. It was beyond acceptable. She felt like dealing with Rangiku and once again she did not know why she missed her buxom friend or even liked anything related to her or anyone similar to her.

What Candice was suggesting was madness. She could not do it. Seduce the Duke would not make him trust her, would it? According to the servant it would certainly not, but it would surely leave him distracted when near her and she could find it easily to yank from him whatever she wanted.

Rukia thought it was not really a suitable suggestion if she was really trying to improve her marriage and the trust between them, but… well… she was not. And she did not really want it. She trusted him once and it turned out he chose the welfare of another person above hers. She only needed to get a notebook and for this, the plan would, if she could work it out, of course, suit her quite well.

Needless to say, Candice did not need to know her interest in a certain object. So she cleared her throat and asked.

"And where does the thing about trust enter in this whole story?"

"Oh, Your Grace, it does not."

* * *

**A/N – I am so tired today I do not have much to say. Just that I am thankful to all your reviews and your kind words. They really inspire me and keep me writing. Thank you for your support.**

**I know this chapter lacks in many senses, but I would like to say it's necessary for the plot progression. They don't trust each other, true. Rukia thought she did, but he did not make up to her expectations. What can I say, I think she was oversensitive at the moment and asked of him more than he could give at the moment. She overreacted and I felt like it was too much MEH, but that it was also necessary for her to understand the nature of her feelings. At least, she is starting to recognize some of her feelings, even if she doesn't want them. It will take a while before these two can do that, because of… well… you know, the notebook issue.**

**I would put some small smut in this chapter (because I know you want it very much) and I did wrote it, but I felt unsure about the time and decided to work more on their trust issues. I went about your reviews again and after reading that you like me slow pace, I decided to take it off and leave it for upcoming chapters. Sorry. It's not just for the lemon, which I love to write and to read, but it just didn't feel right here at the moment. I hope you understand. Fret not, this fanfic will be big and there will be enough time for lemons.**

**About Chandra… You'll know who it is in the due time. *Laughs mischievously* **

**I think that's all. Thank you for your support and see you, hopefully, pray that my week is not that hellish, next Sunday.**

**After this lacking chapter, that I did not like so much, but felt as necessary, is anyone out there to leave me a review?**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins.**


	15. Problematic Girls have no time to be shy

**Hey, people!**

**I know I promised to update yesterday, but yeah I didn't make it in time. But hey, it's only one day of delay! **

**I'm glad you all seemed pleased with last chapter when I was so unsure. Hope you like this one too, because really… I don't like very much when I write chapters focused only on them. It feels like something is amiss, though I think it's my crazy mind telling me I should write 10k of plot. Hehe**

**And wow guys, you made me reach +400 reviews in 14 chapters. I'm amazed by your constant support and I feel like this story is loved. Thank you very much! Thanks to each of you who took your time to review last chapter and share your thoughts. I appreciate it a lot! Love you all! **

**Special shoutouts to **mrsquinlan** who reviewed every single chapter I updated. I appreciate your feedback and patience to review it all very much! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Perhaps some kind of scene you want?**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 15. Problematic girls have no ****time to be shy**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, I must be crazy because otherwise I'd never put this idea into action."_

Rukia was not really thinking when she came downstairs and entered the Duke's study. At first, she thought he would be found in the small library, but then Chōjirō told her the study was ready.

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed the doors behind her back. Surprisingly, he lifted his eyes to face her, a neutral expression on his face. Not that she expected a smile — it would be too creepy to begin with — or a scold — he was not the one to initiate any interaction between them, except the passionate ones, but she did not expect him to say anything at all.

"Did you sleep well?"

Rukia's mouth that was already open and ready to start the plan she came up with Candice simply fell even more open as he voiced his question.

"Hum… Yes, thank you for asking?" She did not know how to say it without making it look like a question. After last afternoon she had come to terms he was not at all interested in her and that her well being was none of his concern. So the question really caught her off guard. When he shifted his attention back to his paperwork, she spoke, sounding a little bit surer. "That's not my reason to come here though."

This time he chose silence. She knew he would not say more. It was him being himself. She breathed slowly and said it.

"I want my dagger back."

He remained silent. For a while, Rukia thought he would keep the same demeanor as always. But when he spoke, she understood it would be as difficult as she first imagined.

"That is not a reasonable demand."

"Why not?"

"You are no longer on the road and therefore there will be no more danger…"

"It only happened because you took my dagger. You think that is just easy to defend myself with a broken bottle?"

He shot her a cold glance. She knew how much he did not like being interrupted, but she could not help herself. It was not what she had in mind when she first thought about asking back her dagger. Actually, she was second thinking why she decided it was wise to seduce him. He was a stone. She would first die before she could make him relax around her and be able to catch the notebook.

This damned notebook would drive her crazy.

Byakuya considered his options. She did not want to ever think that she would find herself in another fight for her life, but he could not discard the thought. He knew they would come for her, sooner or later. And he was almost sure that he was the one that also put her to such danger in first place. _Defend myself with a broken bottle… _As much as he did not like to acknowledge she was right, he knew he could not point a finger to her and tell her he was right in first place. He was not.

He knew it.

Even though he did not like it happened as it did.

Looking at her, he considered his options. Give her a dagger would not make her safer. He needed to do more.

But what?

"What is this?" She pointed out to a draft opened in his table. He did not notice how close she was. Rukia was right behind him and looking carefully at his papers. Brows furrowed, whatever she was thinking of, she seemed rather concentrated as she seemingly forgot the topic at hand.

Grateful for this break, the Duke took his time to analyze her expression. She looked absorbed. _And beautiful…_ He then remembered she had asked a question.

"My new project for a steamboat."

If she was mad at the obvious reply she did not show. She bit her bottom lip as she usually did when she was either nervous or concentrated. Taking the draft, she walked to couch and sat in. If she was still aware of the fact he did not give an answer to her first question about the dagger she did not show it either.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking towards her.

This time, it was Rukia who took her time to reply. She traced her fingers on the lines and read every plan he thought, alone or not, for the project.

"It's the future…" she commented, ignoring his question. Actually, it seemed like she never heard it. "With Mayuri's help it'll surely be a model for others in the future."

Byakuya arched a brow lightly in complete surprise. He did not know she was so interested in ships in general. Where did this common ground come from? He thought the only thing they shared was the will to annoy each other — which was surely a sport she was far more skilled than him.

"But I think…" She took the pencil he was holding between his fingers and carved a few notes of her own. The Duke sat by her side and spied over her shoulder what she was doing.

"What do you think?" His nonchalant voice, as usual, brought her back from her musings and made her stare at him in utterly despair.

"I am so sorry, Your Grace!" Her apologies came a bit stuttered. "I got carried away."

Argh. How was she supposed to seduce him when, in fact, she was the one seduced by that project of his? She was in complete awe.

"I will erase it all in a moment," she promised, ready to go fetch an eraser when he held her by the wrist.

"Don't." It was the all he said. Silence settled between then and during this moment they stared at each other, his hand still over her skin. The lack of any gloves made Rukia shudder at the slight touch.

"I should not…" she whispered, their proximity making it difficult to even breathe.

"Your opinions are welcomed." He also replied in a whisper. It was if they were being watched and did not anyone to know their secret. Rukia shivered at how low his deep voice was, but tried her best not to show it. She was not there to get seduced by him. Actually, it was the other way around. She just did not expect to find this… _common ground _between them.

Slowly, the Duke released her wrist, but not before he could slide his fingers leisurely on her skin, which brought that lovely crimson color to her cheeks.

A few minutes went by in silence as he waited for her to start to speak. He was a bit interested in what she had to say, but even less than what he demonstrated. As far as Byakuya was concerned, what others thought was not really his interest, but he knew how much points he had lost with Rukia last afternoon.

Even though, he was not willing to go back in his opinion. When he said it was not his secret to tell, he meant it. He was not going to lie just for her sake.

As he noticed she was not going to speak if he remained so close, he walked to the windows and looked outside. It was amusing. She was amusing. She complained last afternoon he did not look at her when she spoke, but when he did, she could not bring herself to concentrate properly.

Was this bigger the effect he had upon her?

He felt like smirking.

"Continue."

"Well… As you are aware, I worked a few months in Mayuri's ship and…" She bit her bottom lip. He was not supposed to know it, but Mayuri did quite a good job undoing her lies in front of the Duke that day. _Thank you, Mad Pirate. _"I also spent a good part of my life running away and most of times I used either a boat or a ship for this. So I could say I am used to ships and how they work. Not like you or Mayuri, but I do know some of its structure."

Byakuya just nodded his head, faithful to his usual self. He was not one to talk too much. He thought words as unnecessary most of cases. If gestures could express what he thought, then there was no need for words.

"And while I do think the project is good enough, I think you could add a few more spaces for leisure in the ship."

The Duke considered what she said. As far as he was aware, it was not common yet to think about people's accommodation. _If he did it…_

"And I also think the rooms…" She pointed a finger to the design of the rooms. "For the poor and the rich… It could be a bit bigger, for instance. I… "

She noticed he was too much engrossed in his own thoughts.

"Your Grace?"

"The poor will never pay for this," he reasoned as he walked back to her. He sat by her side and took the draft from her hands. "It is an unnecessary expense."

"You must have forgotten you are no longer alone in this specific field." Her voice was firm as she spoke, drawing his attention thoroughly to her. "And if you are not aware, it is already too expensive to travel by ship by any company, be it yours or from others. If we can do it as comfortable as possible, we will."

"We?" He repeated this word as if it was the most absurd thing he had heard in years. "You are not like them."

"Yes I am and I am not ashamed by it. Just because I am here pretending to be a Duchess it doesn't mean I became one and even if I were, I would never forget my humble beginning. You would do well to remember this too in the future."

Her intonation was harsh and caused the Duke to stay silent. She did not know she put him to think about his prejudices or if he was just thinking about the next answer to crumble her principles.

"I will consider your suggestions." he finally said, which surprised her. There she thought he would try to dismiss her beliefs, but he just talked about her _suggestions._ "Will that be all?"

"My dagger."

For the second time since the day started she smiled at her, still small, but surely important, victory.

Rukia 1 X Duke 0.

**###**

When these simple, but annoying words left Rukia's lips, the Duke thought he would either die or kill her at any moment. She was playing a game she was not cut to play. A game she was bound to lose. But he would not be the one to tell her he was far more skilled at it than her. He would play too and when he won he surely would have no problems to charge her.

"There is one condition I will allow you to have it back."

"Which is?" Rukia asked when she noticed he would not tell everything at once.

"I will teach you how to fight properly."

She almost opened her mouth to say she was more than capable of fighting than she appeared, but realized it would bring too many questions from him. Questions she was not willing to answer once she did not even know the answers herself.

If there were a word to describe how she felt at the given moment it would be _unsure._ Train with him meant physical touches all the time and she was not really sure if she was ready for it.

_But then again…_ It was a game that two could play. She could use these touches to… She gulped… _Seduce him. _It could work… It could really work.

"Fine. When do we start?"

"Now."

**###**

When the Duke first decided to teach her how to fight, he did not expect to get so immerse with the image of her wearing what anyone would call _loose trousers._

_A woman wearing trousers. _

Despite the fact it was absurd, he could not deny it was quite a view. He appreciated women's clothing as any other man did. There were certain aspects of women's wardrobe that made them look endearing, but he never wondered how it would be if they started to wear trousers. Now he did.

Rukia's form was petite, her breasts were small, her hips and derriere, however… The trousers only highlighted their form.

He told himself he was not there to think about how her body would feel against his or how much he wanted to use the big table in the training hall to ravish her at once.

For the past three quarters of an hour, they found themselves dancing around the training hall. She learned fast, he would give her that, but it was not just once or twice he made her lose balance and fall to the floor. She never complained. Not even once and he found the sparring more enjoyable than he thought at first. At this rate, Shinji would be complaining about his pace and his lack of care. Rukia did not.

"If you get this distracted in a real fight you will die quite soon," he said, the wooden dagger positioned on her throat.

"Will I?" Her voice was just above a whisper. Rukia turned her head slightly to the side and found his mouth closer to hers. She bit her bottom lip and used her hand to move the dagger from her throat. She was not sure it was how she should do it, but she went forward and captured his lips with hers. Slowly, she coached him to open more his mouth and grant the access both of them needed.

Letting go of the dagger, the Duke placed one of his hands on her neck, titling her head better and the other on her hips, bringing her body closer to his.

Smiling against his lips, Rukia seized the opportunity to break the kiss and use her leg, placed between his, to unbalance him and make him fall.

When his back met the ground she could not help but let out a small laugh.

"Look at who would be dead by now," she pointed while laughing.

"It was not fair," the Duke retorted, his stare reproving her actions thoroughly.

"I thought you said I had no reasons to be fair."

She looked at him, feeling victorious. A small smile playing on her lips as she watched him close his eyes in defeat. Too happy for her own good, she thought about moving to the table to get a little bit of water, but she did not see him using his foot to unbalance her too.

Her eyes fluttered close at the fall, but she never met the floor, instead, she fell over his body, her face on his broad chest. Cheeks reddened by the contact, she lost no time to sit, her legs spread around his hips. When he moved to sit down, his hands on her waist, she opened her eyes in utter shock.

"W-What are you doing?"

Rukia could not help but bit her lips when his hands caressed her on the waist and hips.

_I should be the one seducing him here!_

Eyes locked on his, she placed her hands on his shoulders, to prevent him from getting any closer.

"I do expect you do not use _this…" _He held theflimsy fabric of her trousers carefully. "Outside." His lips traced the column of her neck as he whispered these words.

When he placed one kiss on her pulse point, Rukia bit back a moan. Resolution filled her. If he could play such game, she surely could too.

It was not a problem that her body reacted to him so strongly. She doubted she would ever be capable of doing this if she was not attracted to him in first place.

_What you cannot lose sight is of your goal. You have to show him who is in charge._

Candice's words flashed back in her mind, making her decide how to make it happen. It was just… Would she be able to? Shaking these thoughts aside she did what she must.

"I could always use them to ride," she whispered against his ear.

"You are not allowed to." His voice was a mix of disapproval and lust. Fingers intertwined on his hair, Rukia pulled his head from her neck and ghosted her lips over his. When he tried to capture them into a kiss, she shook her head and smiled at him.

"You could always try to forbid me."

She did not leave him room to speak, her lips falling over his in an overpowering kiss. A small moan left her throat as he seized the opportunity to ran his hands on her hips and move them over his. The much needed friction made both of them to break the link between their mouths and stare at each other as she started moving her hips on her own accord.

Rukia was not much experienced, but that seemed to be the only way to relive the tighten sensation, almost painful, between her legs. She could also feel his erection and how much he enjoyed— needed — it too.

He closed his eyes what made her took on his expression made her feel somewhat powerful. There she was at first thinking he was so cold she would never be able to see such delighted expression on his face. _There was so much fire within him…_

It did not matter if it was not for her and for Lady Hisana. It did not matter as long as she did what she must right? Why then it hurt when she thought that all his touches and kisses were meant to another woman?

When he opened his eyes and stared at his eyes, she saw such desire there, so intense and compelling, she had to descend her lips over his and kiss him with everything she had.

She just… She just hoped someone broke into that door sooner than later. Or she would regret what she would end up doing. She would regret what their bodies wanted, but that her mind did not seem so sure.

It was supposed to be about her seducing him and not getting carried away by the sensations he could make her feel. It was supposed to be only carnal, not about her thinking if the one he carved for was her or… She gulped.

What was most weird was that she could not bring herself to ask him to stop. She wanted it to happen as much as he wanted and no matter how much she was afraid of it, her body seemed to be ready to be fully his.

His mouth trailing small kisses and licks on her cleavage did not make it easier to think about anything.

"Your Graces." The knock on the door caused both of them to stop at once. Rukia's face was so flushed she one would think she was ill. "Lunch is ready. May I ask it to be served?"

It was Chōjirō who spoke behind the door. He did not open it, as if afraid of what he could find. Rukia was thankful he did not, but was even happier he came to her rescue. Tearing her mouth away from the Duke, she unwound her fingers from his jet black hair and stood up at once, her legs a little bit shaky.

A grunt of frustration left Byakuya's lips as he watched her arranging her clothes back in place. He wondered how much disheveled his hair was. Probably much, considering how much she pulled it for the past few minutes. He would not complain, but he could almost feel a strong headache coming this very afternoon.

He also rose up and started to put his clothes back to their place.

"Serve it in the next thirty minutes, Chōjirō." Rukia replied in his place when she noticed he was too busy thinking about what happened to answer his butler.

"Very well, Your Grace."

Frustrated, the Duke did not notice the smile that blossomed on her lips.

Rukia 2 x Duke 0.

**###**

_Second rule: you cannot make him think you are too much into him. Make him guess what your true intentions are._

She surely did not know how to do it, but once the invitation arrived she did not think twice: she would join Lady Lilynette in a ride that very afternoon, wherever plan the Duke did have for them would be damned.

Before she received the invitation, the Duke was about to tell her something. He seemed quite displeased when Chōjirō entered the dining room and gave Rukia a small note. After ignoring him part of the lunch, he would surely be none too happy if she said yes to Lilynette before asking him his thoughts.

A small smile appeared on her lips at the remembrance. She did not mean it to sound as if she was not interested in what he had to say and though the invitation was part of her plan to play hot and cold with him, her reaction at lunch had been completely natural. She swore she was just thinking about life in general, not blatantly ignoring him.

She held the reins between her hands and commanded the horse to jump a small corral. Lady Lilynette was a good companion and rode quite well herself.

"I am glad you accepted the invitation. Tonight we have another dinner and all I could think of is how boring it is going to be and that I had to waste my energy in something more enjoyable."

"Where is it going to be?" Rukia asked out of sympathy. She could understand the girl pretty well as she felt the same way towards those dinners and useless events.

"At Cirucci's house." She grunted. "Can you just imagine?"

No response came from her lips. Her grunt was enough answer.

"Are you coming too?"

The Duke did not say anything that very afternoon during lunch — perhaps he did, but she was so engrossed in her thoughts she did not hear it — but she thought it was very likely. He would not miss the opportunity to make her learn how to behave in public for when they got married.

She flinched at the mere thought.

Actually, she came to understand that more than just leaving him alone and make him think she had ran suddenly cold, she needed some break from him. He was just too toxic for her own good.

"I suppose so," she replied and did her best to smile at the girl. "Don't worry, I'll make you company this night."

"You really do make it sound less terrifying."

Lilynette let out a sigh. Rukia could understand the girl quite well, but could not understand why her brother who seemed so sensate wanted to make her marry as soon as possible. Were they in some kind of shortage of money? Was he selling her?

"What is the big deal about the marriage?" she asked when the horses stopped to drink some water and graze on the lawn.

"I do not know. I guess it is just the usual. You know, girls my age are supposed to be in balls and being courted."

Rukia nodded. It sounded just too awful. Boys their age were supposed to be learning things at college, or to be free doing whatever they found fit for them, but girls were just supposed to get married to a good man as soon as possible. It did not matter they were twice or even thrice was old as them.

"I envy you sometimes…"

"Excuse me?"

"You are married already. You don't have to worry about it. About men twice as old courting you. Actually, did you ever…"

"No. I was poor," she replied. "So I was worried about working and making some money to live more comfortably."

"Are you happier now or before?"

"I do not know." For the first time she found that her answer came truthfully.

**###**

Contrary to Rukia's beliefs, the night was more enjoyable than both could predict. The dinner was delicious and every single soul at the dining hall wanted to compliment the cook. Cirucci guaranteed she would not retire for the night before she could tell her she earned a compliment from a Duchess.

Rukia almost rolled her eyes at the remark. _If only they knew…_

"I am most sure our spies received the same treatment we gave the French spies," Cirucci's commented after the politics theme started.

"I heard Lord Kurosaki is dead," Szayelaporro added after chewing his food.

_Well… The dinner was quite good before this topic popped up._

This comment got Rukia's fully attention. She tried her best not to choke on her food, but failed a bit. She then tried to disguise it as a cough. It made the Duke shift his attention from Lilynette to her.

"He was a good soldier and spy," Starrk commented.

Rukia cleaned the sides of her mouth and remained in silence. The conversation about Ichigo continued for a few minutes, but she was no longer paying attention to it.

At first, when she learned about his death, she did not want to give the story credit. That is why she did not cry, or cried just a little. At first, she dismissed it as a mistake — even when she knew that five of them could not make such mistake. Now, she could not simply tell they were just lying or mistaken.

The fact she did not hear from him in months explained a lot. And even those letters he wrote to Nell… They arrived late. She pursed her lips together before any emotion could leave in any form of sound. She would not cry. She could not cry now.

Because it was not just sad he was dead, it was also her fault.

She played too much with the Duke and forgot about her duties. The fact that she got carried away but her feelings and what he made her feel told a lot about it.

There was not much time to lose. Ichigo may be dead, but there were so many of them they could hurt just to get that notebook. She could not let that happen.

"A penny for your thoughts, Duchess." The male voice by her side brought her back from her thoughts.

She smiled weakly at Szayelaporro looking for a proper reply. She did not know what to say. She had no idea what she could tell that would sound believably and at the same time make him and Cirucci's shut up their mouths.

The fact that everyone in that room stopped eating just to look at her, including the Duke, did not make it any easier.

"A penny for your thoughts then, Szayelaporro." The other male by her side spoke. If Rukia was not mistaken, his name was Ashido and he was Cirucci's cousin.

When Szayelaporro did not reply, Ashido smirked lightly and commented only for Rukia.

"This is a fierce ton. You play by their rules and you win. The weak cannot survive here."

Rukia smiled back at him, not sure if he was complimenting her or saying she was too dumb to understand how the court worked. Surely she was not that experienced, but she could not say what was going on inside her mind. The Duke would kill her for sure.

Deciding that questioning him would put her at odds with everyone at the dining hall, presuming they heard their conversation, she chose to ask him about something safe.

"I heard you help the poor with donations of your money and time nearby."

He looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Is this some kind of reproach?"

"Of course not!"

"Because as a Duchess you should be reproaching me right now."

"On contrary. I am very much interested in helping the ones in need."

"Truthfully?"

"Are you testing me?" she asked back.

"Like I said… This is a fierce ton."

A trace of a smirk appeared on his lips, causing Rukia to force herself to bit back her smile too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Szayelaporro said as he rose from the table, causing everyone else to follow him. Rukia had no time to formulate a proper reply to him. Women went to the drawing room and men stayed at the dining hall smoking and drinking.

**###**

It did not go unnoticed by the Duke how Rukia seemed to freely talk to Cirucci's cousin. He was the last lovable of people, but somehow he managed to get her attention and make her even smile once or twice during the dinner.

When he approached the man, he was lighting a cigar and paid no heed to the Duke's approach. On contrary, he looked at the window outside and was fairly content the worst of winter was going away and spring was just around the corner.

Ashido offered one cigar but said nothing. Both of them were silent people who would not be the first to spoke. Byakuya rejected it with a shake of head, noting how Ashido pocketed his hands and continued to stare outside.

If he thought he overstepped his boundaries by making _his_ Duchess smile more than once he did not show. He was not even near to care about his opinion, it seemed.

It did not shock Byakuya. He knew plenty men like Ashido and he would not be surprised if the man managed somehow to put Rukia at his side and against him.

"I hope everything is going well your side at the House of Lords." Ashido finally spoke, making the Duke remember why he did not like him at all.

That was it.

He was not jealous of his interaction with Rukia. The idea itself was ridiculous. He did not like how Ashido always managed to prove him and the ones like him — the aristocracy, as if he was not part of it — wrong.

"Better than yours," the Duke replied after sipping his brandy. He was glad to see the smirk fall from his face at least for a moment as they were called to join the ladies in the drawing room.

As both of them walked to the door opened by the butler, Ashido commented in a low voice, so that only they would know what he said.

"Your world will not last forever."

**###**

Rukia expected to have the Duke to call her and leave Cirucci's house, but it did not happen as the men continued engaged in their political conversation. Ashido, however, did not seem even a bit interested in what they had to say.

"Are you not interested in politics?" she asked as soon as he approached her.

"On contrary," he replied, picking up a brandy for her. "I am very much interested in politics, just not what they have to say."

"Oh…" She did not know what to say next.

Silence made itself present between them. She noticed how Ashido looked at the men and a shadow passed over his face.

"You seem angry at their discussion."

"It's because I am," he replied honestly, which caught Rukia a bit off guard. "The world is crumbling down at our feet and yet we feast."

"The world will not remain like this forever," she remarked, trying to offer him some consolation. She smiled weakly, not knowing if it would make him feel any better, or if there was any truth to this as she expected.

"As a Duchess you should not want it to change."

"I am not like all Duchesses."

"Then you should not let your husband know it. He is the one who would freak out the most if people suddenly stopped seeing him as the almighty Duke."

Rukia could not control her laugh. It came spontaneously and a bit too loud. Everyone turned to look at both of them and how she held at his arm for a moment to stop her body from shaking with the spasms of her laughter.

The look the Duke shot her was scolding, which made her want to laugh more. She knew she had to control herself, however. The absurdity of the situation made it all the more difficult.

She knew Ashido was right. The Duke Byakuya Kuchiki was not prone to changes and she knew he was not really interested how the poor managed to live their lives. But to imagine the always self contained Duke freak out was the funniest thing she could think of in years.

"I am sorry," she said after a few minutes trying to recover. "I know I should not laugh, but it is so true, I…"

"Worry not, Duchess… I am pleased you somehow agree with me."

"However," she started a bit unsure. "They are not that bad, are they?"

"Not bad, but their condescendence kills."

Rukia's reply was ready when the Duke called her. She did not know what to say, so she chose silence. Somehow, she knew Ashido was right. She had seen it and though she knew he was right in the end, she could not help but wonder if he would have helped the man if the situation was different.

Probably not.

In the end, Ashido was right. _Condescendence kills._

**###**

The way home was not only silent but a bit suffocating. Rukia could not help but wonder if the Duke would really help someone or if he thought that everyone was responsible for their own future.

She could not help but wonder if he would welcome the changes of the world when they came naturally of if he would fight it. Deep inside, she knew the answer.

It worried her somehow. She was the one who would welcome the changes the most, how could she be by the side of a man who was so different from her?

Rukia shook these thoughts. She was not by his side. The fact she was trying to steal the notebook was proof enough. No matter how much she had grown a soft spot for him.

And with the news of Ichigo's death… They promised no harm would come to him if she gave them the notebook in time and as far as she is aware there was still some time.

If they did it before the time ended, who could say they would not get Nell, Pesche or even Lord Barragan? She doubted they could deal with Rangiku to begin with.

She wanted to smile, but she was so worried the only she could do was to sigh. It would be difficult, but if she had to accelerate it all by sleeping with Duke, she would. If she had to do it in order to get the notebook and grant the safety to the people she loved, she surely would.

It was so ironic, so ironic she almost felt like laughing. She once condemned the ones like Hisana, who sold their bodies to get what they wanted and now look at her…

_Prejudice is always ready to slap your face… it seems._

"You have been distracted since the mention about Lord Kurosaki's death."

"Huh?" Rukia looked at him startled.

"What is your connection to Ichigo?"

It did not go unnoticed by the Duke her reaction at the dinner, and not her reaction back in his house in London, when he found her practically falling from his balcony. And even when his name left her lips back at the Duchess' house.

She stayed silent for a while, choosing the best words to address the topic. Certainly she could not tell the truth, but she could get close enough so he would buy it without questioning too much. She was quite sure that he knew a lot about her life and if she told him a big lie he would know.

"He was…" She gulped. "A very close friend." Well… It was not a total lie. Close enough to the truth. He was just a bit more than a friend, but was still a friend. "I have known him since I came to London."

The Duke did not say a word about it. From his lack of expression, Rukia knew he wanted her to continue. She bit her bottom lip.

"He helped me settle here in England and helped me get a job. I met Lady Hisana and everyone at the theatre because of him."

"I assume you knew he was a spy."

"Yes."

Of course she knew about it. She was going to marry him! And contrary to her relationship with the Duke where they both lied to each other, Ichigo always told her the truth.

Ichigo always let her in.

She bit her lips to prevent the emotions from showing on her face, aware that they were close to the home, where she would finally put her plans to work.

When the door of the carriage was opened by Shuuhei, she lost no time to place her hand on the Duke's.

_God help me._

**###**

The Duke had no plans to join his so called wife that night and when he appeared almost thirty minutes later at her room to bid her goodnight, he did not expect her to close the door behind him and kiss him soundly on the mouth.

He was surprised to say the least when he reciprocated the gesture and pulled her by the waist closer to him. Soon enough the person whose back was against the door was not him, but Rukia. Legs around his hips he held her wrists above her head and bit her neck.

Byakuya was more than pleased when he heard a moan escape her lips when he traced her pulse point with his tongue. Her hips moved slightly, seeking the much needed friction both of them wanted.

Holding her in place with one of his hands, he moved his face back to hers, relishing in her pleasurable expression. A small smirk formed in the corner of his lips. No matter how much Ashido or anyone else could make her laugh, he was the one to see her falling apart in his arms like this.

Eyes closed, Rukia could not help but let out a gasp as he let go of her wrist and slid her slip a bit lower to expose one of her breasts. Cold air touched her heated skin, causing her already hardened nipples to become even more sensible. When his fingers touched it slightly she let out a strangled moan. Eyes fluttered open for a moment, but closed shortly after, fingers intertwined in his jet locks.

"Look at me," he commanded. His deep voice left no room for disobediences.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to keep her eyes closed, but when he trailed kisses down her neck to her cleavage and licked her nipple slowly, her eyes went open and her fingers pulled his hair forcefully.

The image of him kissing her skin and his hands going up slowly until touching her thighs were too much too bear. Her lips were completely bruised as she tried to bit back her moans.

Deep down, she felt like burning. She did not what to do to make it stop and the fact he held her hips in place did not help it the tiniest bit. The butterflies in her stomach were dancing freely as his tips neared her inner thighs. She closed her eyes when it stopped.

"Please, don't stop! Please!" she begged out of breath.

He kissed her slowly this time as his hands caressed her breast and she moved her hips wantonly, begging for more. He tried to hold her in place, but failed miserably as a grunt left his own throat.

_What am I doing? _

It did not go unnoticed by the Duke how she stopped kissing him back and bit her bottom lip. A concerned expression took over her features and he had to stop his ministrations at once.

_It's not right! Not right!_

Her mind screamed at her. It was supposed to be her seducing him and not the other way around. She could never do it right in this state of mind. When she was so emotional. The very idea of doing it when she was so attached made her feel sick.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing her on the floor his hand on her face, forcing her to look at him. Inside her eyes he saw it. The fear. The almost pained expression. He wondered if he was too harsh. "Have I hurt you?"

"Y-Yes and no," she muttered out of breath.

"Should I leave you for the night?"

She nodded her head.

If he intoxicated her, if he was in her every thought and sense, this would simply not do.

She could not do it this way. She could simply not bear the thought. What would be of her mind and heart the next day if she slept with him when she was so attached to him?

The game she started ahead that day was slightly different now. It was not Rukia 2 x Duke 0. He had earned one point this very night at her expense.

Somewhere deep inside her mind, she wondered if she should leave this stupid idea of seducing him behind, because it was clearly not working and perhaps would never, and indulge in what her body and _heart _wanted.

Her eyes widened at the very idea. The absurdity of it all.

_Have you really lost your mind?_

* * *

**A/N – Well… My job was like hell this week. I worked almost 12h every day. When I worked less I worked 09/10h. I didn't have time to write and I couldn't really sleep more than 2 or 3h a day. To complete the whole mess my body ached so much I could only sleep after drinking a lot of wine. Perks of working with education. The first week is always utter hell. And let's say it was far better than it usually is, because well Carnival, lots of people simply did not come to classes.**

**I could only write this chapter this weekend and finish it today. Next weekend I'll not be at home, probably in concerts and outside both days, so I'll have no time to write. I'll do my best, however, to write this chapter until Wednesday, cause I'll only be back to work Thursday. Just pray my mom won't keep talking every single minute so I can write at least a small chapter. After this… I really have no idea when I'll be able to update… So… **

**Well… You asked for a bit of jealousy coming from Byakuya and here it is. I mean, I had it planned before, but I was surprised when you nearly read my thoughts. I know Ashido is OC, but I tried to put some of his traits here, like being serious and devoted to something. As he can't be devoted to kill Menos Grande, I thought it'd be good if he had some kind of connection with Rukia.**

**I also used this chapter to bring back Ichigo. I know, you don't like him, but I do. And Rukia does. If she doesn't see him anymore as a lover, he is still a friend and friend she was meant to protect and somehow failed. Not saying it's her fault, but it's what she thinks. I know it gets tiring, but I cannot erase him completely. It'd be fake. When we stop loving someone and start a relationship with another we don't completely forget the ex, right? Unless he was a jackass, but that's not the case of Ichigo. I just want Rukia to be believable. You got what I mean.**

**As for Byakuya… Sorry, guys. I love him, but if it were to be many changes, I don't think he would be happy with it. Byakuya is like a rock to me. He is there for a long time and is not willing to change. We have seen a lot of changes about him, but they were FORCED upon him. He did not choose them freely. And by the way, he must have some kind of flaws, right?**

**Hope you understand it as not me trying to backlash him, but trying to make him more human.**

**Also… hope you like the smut scenes. It's not a full lemon yet, but we're close enough. I didn't place a lemon yet, because it'd be rushed and when it happens it'll bring a lot of substantial changes to this story. **

**Well… Any reviews for me?**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins. **


	16. Lisianthus

**Hey! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Well… It's not Valentine's Day here in Brazil, but nowadays lots of people do celebrate it anyways.**

**And as promised, here I am to update another chapter. **Lisianthus.**Hope you like it, because it's bigger than my usual chapters, at least the last ones, and it's more focused on them, although there is a bit of plot in it. What? It's me!**

**And please, don't hate Ashido too much xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Warnings: None. Just to tease you :p**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 16. Lisianthus**

* * *

_Dear Diary, why is he acting like this? Why do I feel like this? I was not supposed to think or feel…_

_Sí, papá!_

The answer came in unison. Both girls looked at the men kneeled in front of them and smiled. A great secret was shared that day and they were proud they were confided in something so insanely important.

A smile blossomed in the man's lips. But it was sad and small and everything far from good. She could feel it. She could sense hesitancy. It was all over him. He smelled of it.

If she could, she would hug him tightly and tell him everything would be fine. Just fine. They would have some scars, Hisana and she, but they would survive. They were survivors after all. They were his daughters and they were proud he confided such secret to them.

But of course she was invisible. None of them could see her and she certainly could not interact with them, which was sad, very sad. A sigh escaped her lips as she took in her surroundings.

It was a very ancient house. She could tell by looking at the missing bricks in the wall and the threes that merged with the pilasters in the corridor that lead to the yard. They were in a room where daylight lit everything, from her raven hair, making it look almost bluish, to Hisana's midnight eyes — which she insisted in covering with her hands — and the not so sad anymore, eyes of their father.

She took her time to look at him. She knew him from somewhere else. She was sure of it. He was someone close to her heart, someone she treasured dearly — of course she called him father now and then in the last session, but that was not it. It was different. She knew it.

His hair was white and short and his eyes were so kind and so full of concern for both of them. He looked very young and she wondered in which age he and his wife decided to have the first child.

Where was his wife? Their mother after all?

She could not see her anywhere. Was she still alive? She was about to voice this question when the younger girl started rubbing her eyes very slowly and sighed. It then came to her that they were both too young at the memory and that it probably took place before that first memory.

"Tell me what you see." The doctor's voice shook her concentration a bit, but she could not say it was totally unwelcomed.

"My sister and I… As children and my father…"

She gulped.

"Your father…" Ran'Tao tried to make her continue.

"I feel like I know him. Does it sound crazy?"

"Not at all, Lady Rukia," she assured her, smiling, even though she knew her patient would not be able to see it. "Tell me, where do you think you know him from?"

"I do not know…" she promptly replied.

Inside her mind, she saw him approaching both girls with a box in hands. It was made of a wood she did not recognize, but that seemed quite ancient and a little heavy, she would say.

"Lady Rukia, tell me from where do you know this man, you father."

She shook her head, not sure at all.

"Tell me what you see, then."

Rukia bit her bottom lip. Her mind all the while processing what she was seeing. It was not all, was it? There was more to this memory, right?

"This man, my father, he is showing us a box."

"What is inside this box?"

"I… I don't know. It's closed."

She truly did not. And she was thrilled. What could be inside such small and yet very elegant box? He did not open it, although it seemed quite easy to do so. He outstretched his fingers and touched Hisana's necklace, smiling.

"What do you think may be inside that box?"

"I don't know. A huge secret, perhaps."

"Very well… That is enough for today, Lady Rukia. When I count to three you will wake up, right?"

Her voice was shooting and seemed to have a calming effect upon Rukia. The brunette, however, did not want to wake up and shook her head ever so slightly as she begged.

"Let me stay more, please. Let me…"

"One… Two… Three… Wake up, Lady Rukia."

**###**

_Earlier that morning…_

"I am bored."

A sigh escaped her lips together with the exclamation. She did not notice it did until the Duke's steely eyes moved from his papers to her face.

_Ooops._

She did not mean to tell him his company was boring. It was not. Actually, it was. When he was just in silence and she had nothing to do but look at his face it turned all a bit boring to be honest.

And she liked it when she could be honest with him and with herself.

Spending her days reading and training and in sessions to recover her memories were good, but not enough. Not for her, at least. Rukia was cut to hard work, to sleep a few hours a day and have a busy schedule that gave her no moment to think at all about her surroundings, feelings, people and stuff as useless as these.

Training was good. At least she beat him a few times. She won, which was better than nothing. She still did not know if it was her improving in her fighting skills or if it was the almighty Duke being good enough to let her win.

She shook her head. She would punch him for real if it was the case. He knew it. So why bother?

Reading was also good, but how many books there were in his library? It also got boring after some time. She loved reading. It was a pastime more than welcomed; it allowed her to know other cultures and set her heart in adventures her body could not afford. It was funny even more when the Duke decided to reprimand her when he saw her with a tome of Marquis de Sade. Although his lines left her breathless and completely red, she could not deny there was certain charm in what he proposed. He was a free thinker and it was much more than she could say about more than half of the world. No wonder he was so misunderstood.

Rukia asked the Duke once why to keep such books — so many of them — if he was not willing to read them. If he thought them as a waste of time. He gave her no answer. _How predictable._

Recovering her memories was a topic she was not very prone to discuss. There had been two more sessions since that first day where she learned a bit more about her family and _nothing. _There was simply _nothing more. _It was frustrating!

The only she could achieve was reliving the same memory over and over again. Doctor Ran'Tao explained it was fairly normal; she did not need to over think it. Her brain was shocked at the first time and it was best not to force it for now. The memories would come naturally. Forcing them would do her no good.

At least she would come today. But it was only eight in the morning and she would arrive only after ten. Two hours of doing nothing besides look at the Duke's face would make him look ugly, she thought. He was bothered was well, she could tell. But he did not allow her to torment the servants — they were too busy for her to just come and inspect their work, even if that was not what she wanted, that is what would happen, she knew he was right — so she was left with barely nothing but to spend her daytime and nighttime — but those were far more enjoyable, she admitted with a red color tinting her cheeks — with him.

Another sigh left her lips as Chōjirō entered the study to give him a letter. Both men looked at her, but none dared to say anything. Rukia could tell by now they were having fun with her demeanor. If only they knew how badly it was to have nothing to do.

When the butler left, she could no longer hold it and asked.

"Can we train?" She hoped her voice did not sound as needy as she felt. She would really go crazy if she was to spend another two hours doing nothing by his side.

He did not reply quickly, as usual, but that did not bother her. What drew her attention to him was his face, almost as expressionless as always, but that had something she could not quite decipher but find different there. Was it anger?

"No." He replied after a while, causing her to blink several times trying to get what he meant.

"Huh?"

No answer came from him, as expected. She sighed and wondered why he did have to behave as a wall. An icy one.

"Bad news, I presume?" she dared to say as she rose from her already sunk spot in the couch.

"Quite the contrary," he replied, closing the note just to get another. "It is an invitation for a Ball."

"Really?" Rukia felt like groaning. If there was something they matched like no other couple it was their lack of passion for social conventions. "Do we really have to go?"

"At Lord Kano's house." At his reply, she felt her eyes going wider and wider. "I presume you miss him."

There was not the questioning intonation at the end of his phrase, but mere affirmation, which drove Rukia even more confused. What did he mean? Of course she enjoyed Lord Ashido's company, but not to the point of missing him. She barely knew him. Even though she could not disagree he was somehow funny.

_He is the one who would freak out the most if people suddenly stopped seeing him as the almighty Duke._

The mere memory of his remark had her laughing all over again. When one tear left her eye, she did her best to dry it without getting the Duke's attention. _Too late. _He was staring at her and scolding her as if she was a child caught doing something really, really bad.

"What? He is funny!" she replied when he closed his eyes lightly. She knew he was mad at her not because she enjoyed Lord Ashido's company, but because she behaved completely _unladylike._

She could practically hear him telling her how she should behave. How she should let her peasant manners behind and do her best job as an actress. She could have rolled her eyes at the mere thought too. Instead, she just looked at him and sighed, recognizing that she put him and everyone else in an uncomfortable position that night.

One week had passed since then and she could not bring herself to stop laughing every single time she remembered the idea of the Duke freaking out. It had her laughing even now. Yet, she knew how it upset him and everyone else. It was not what people expected of a Duchess after all.

Well… If curiosity could kill, she wondered if it was not the same for expectations too.

"But tell me more about this Ball…" She tried to conceal her smile. "Are we really expected to go?"

"Of course," he replied as if her question was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. It at least served to erase that smile of her face. What was so funny about Lord Kano? He could simply not understand. "It will take place next Thursday. I trust you will be ready on time."

With this answer, which felt more like a provocation to her demeanor, he walked to leave the study, to attend, she presumed, another meeting outside the house. It happened more than once in that week.

"What about my boredom?" She could not help but ask. He certainly had something that she could do instead of walking the entire house or being in his annoying company the whole day. And it felt good to make him think that if she was bored or spending too much time by his side was his fault.

He turned to look at her, but before he could give any reply, the door was opened and Chōjirō announced the earlier arrival of Doctor Ran'Tao.

_Thanks God,_ Rukia thought, _I_ _finally have something to do._

**###**

Lunch came and passed and Rukia could not help but feel repeating the scene within her mind. She knew she was bound to forget some of what she saw, but she did not want to.

The Duke was out in whatever meeting he had to attend about his business — he told her he mentioned her suggestion to his partners and they thought it was in fact a good one. No need to mention she felt more than surprised and pleased once she heard the news. She surely thought he would not even mention it in first place, let alone tell her the result — and was yet to return.

Alone in the house, she sought Candice, but her lady's maid was too busy to keep her company. Chojiro told her that if she really wanted the lady's maid company, she could leave her work to another person, but Rukia did not want to disturb the house. Not when she was just a fake Duchess. And even if she were a real one, really married to the Duke, she did not think it was right. She wished she could join them and do something useful of her time, but…

It was true that the house was in shortage of people and Chōjirō was still trying to persuade the Duke to let him hire someone at least for their stay. It was not easy to convince him though. She recalled how last time Chōjirō pleaded with her to help him. If only he knew that her mediation would do more harm than good…

Before she could even think about it, she found herself sitting in his study, looking at his papers, which she did not read, not really, if she did, she did not held any of its content in her mind. It would be too abusive of her part to mind his business. She then just sat there and thought about that morning.

_The box…_ It was so pretty and small it reminded her of music boxes. She found them terribly beautiful. They were so delicate and amazing. But that very box of her memories was not a music box. It was something different, but _what?_

And the man… The man who was holding it. Who was he? He was her father, right? But what about his name? And why did he look so much like someone she knew?

Who did he resemble so much?

Closing her eyes, Rukia sighed and rested her head on the chair.

_Think, Rukia, think!_

But no matter how much she tried, nothing came to her mind. _Be patient. _She could almost hear Ran'Tao's voice and see her soothing smile. Should she hear the advice or force her mind?

Then it came to her.

_The box… _If the Duke had the notebook and knew about her and Hisana, he probably had the box too, right? If he did, maybe she could see it and _who knows? _It could help her a lot with her memories.

Doctor Ran'Tao said that not only through hypnosis it was possible to recover her memories, but being in touch with people and meaningful objects could also help. The Duke would surely not tell her much about it, she knew… but if he had the box…

Decided to find it, she paced the entire room and looked for the box in every possible place. To no avail, of course. She bit her bottom lip. If finding the notebook was not a real achievement after months, why would it be easier to find the box?

Walking from one corner to the other, Rukia looked in the shelves, behind paintings — it seemed the Duke was not one to keep belongings in coffers behind paintings. Because he had to be the different one. She sighed in despair — false bottoms in the floor and so on. When she seemed to have given up, she sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.

Defeat written all over her face.

_Dammit! Why don't you just make it easier for me?_

It was when she thought about it. She did not look in the most obvious place, perhaps because it was too obvious, in the desk drawers.

Rukia felt like smacking her own face. Smiling, she proceeded to look in them, but it was nowhere to be found. Grunting in anger, despair and so many emotions she could not even recognize, she closed all of them and went back to the first one. Locked.

_Good. _

If she was not too desperate to find it and see what memories it could bring back, she would not have used a hair clip to open it. It was not as easier as she remembered, but she did not give up until it worked.

Anxiousness was almost eating all of her being when she finally opened it to find it just… _empty. _Apart from a portrait of a young couple and a few notes, she found nothing that really mattered.

_Well… I tried. _

A small smile blossomed in her lips when she closed the drawer. The weight of it was more than it gave away based on what she saw what was inside it, which meant… The smile turned into a smirk… _False bottom…_

She was just ready to open it when the door swung open and the Duke entered, his face glued in some papers, too busy to catch her in the act.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, finally averting his attention to her.

"Ugh… I… Hum… I came to fetch my book and I just entered and you showed up."

The Duke did not seem to buy her excuse, but did not give it much thought.

"I hope you have found something interesting for me to do."

He took his time to reply, walking towards the desk where she was still sitting. Rukia could barely breathe as he walked to the where she was and placed a few documents over it. When he did not look at the drawer, she almost sighed.

"And?" she looked at him, hope in her eyes. Although he seemed to think it was about her boredom, it was far more related to the fact he could never notice what she was doing. Knowing that it was best to keep annoying him, she opened her mouth to ask one more time, but he cut her off.

"As a matter of fact, I have," he replied nonchalantly. "Go to your room and change your clothes. Your lady's maid is already there waiting you."

**###**

_Wow!_

That was Rukia's first thought when she, holding the reins of her horse, tried to go faster and the horse complied smoothly. It was not the first time the master of stables gave her this horse specifically, but it was the first time she tried to go as faster as possible.

The animal seemed to cherish it and when she stopped at a good distance from the Duke, she took her time to caress its mane as a token of appreciation.

"Good, good boy!"

When the Duke approached her slowly, ever so elegant in his movements, she could not help but tease.

"It seems someone can't ride as fast as we can," she told the horse, caressing him. It stopped to graze the grass; a small neigh of delight confirmed its appreciation to be target of so much attention.

"Do not praise him too much," Byakuya said, touching the ears of the animal ever so slightly. "He is too self-convinced for his own good."

"Says who?" She smirked.

"His owner," he stated flatly.

"Wow." Rukia let out. "You never said."

"You are in a good mood," he observed in silence as they both moved at a regular pace.

"Of course," she replied. "I am going to finally do something! Isn't it something to be happy about?"

There was no reply from the Duke, but the small smirk that curled at the corner of his lips told Rukia much more than his words could. Somehow, she knew that something none so good was bound to happen.

Byakuya Kuchiki was not a man prone to smiles or smirks, that Rukia noticed — everyone for that matter — noticed rather quickly. Serious and always self composed, he did not have much time to lose with demonstration of happiness. He did smile or smirk, but in very rare occasions, most of them related with him doing something that was very good to him, but most of times were very unpleasant to others.

_Well… Let's see._

"There you are, Your Graces," an old man smiled to them, holding both of their reins. Byakuya dismounted first, helping Rukia shortly after. She was not really pleased with it, once she could do it fairly well by herself, but kept her opinions to herself. The Duke thought it was an advance, considering she was always ready to fight him. "If I may say, Your Grace rides very well."

"Oh… Thank you," she said, smiling lightly. She did not know more what to say and before she could hold her tongue, she added, "I think it's because I do it since childhood."

Her comment sparked the Duke's interest. He looked at her as he placed her hand on his arm and tilted his head slightly, as if telling her he did expect an explanation later for such comment.

"Figure of speech." She gulped.

"I do hope you are able to help the Duchess and explain everything she needs to know, Sir de La Rosa."

"Of course, Your Grace." The man removed his hat and bowed his head. Rukia looked at him with some curiosity. His traces and skin tone was different from British people. His accent was different as well. "If you allow me." He pointed to the door ahead.

It was a huge building whose structure reminded her not of a house, but a parlor. It was not sufficient to make it look less magnificent at her eyes, but she could not be more surprised.

"It is the convention centre of the village," Byakuya told her in a low tone. The centre was empty, except for a few big tables, and their voices echoed.

She nodded her head and continued looking at the environment. It felt all too different, but she could not quite place what they were doing there. She opened her mouth to ask, but could not voice her question, for the old man spoke for her.

"I do understand Lady Cirucci delegated the task of preparing the centre for the Spring Festival to Your Grace."

Too shocked, Rukia looked from the man to the Duke. He nodded his head.

"What?"

"I shall be pleased to work with you, Your Grace." De La Rosa bowed his head once again.

His tone left room for other interpretations. She was just not sure if it was because he was excited to work with a Duchess or if he was just pleased to work with somebody else than Lady Cirucci. It seemed no one liked her.

Once the Duke's expression was neutral, she was left with no other option than to smile and want to kill him right away. Swallowing hard, she managed to ask.

"And how is this Spring Festival done here?"

"There is a Flower Contest, I will say a few words, there will be a reception and the Prize will be delivered by you to the winner." The Duke explained shortly. As someone not really prone to long conversations, he managed to explain it all efficiently.

"And what I am supposed to do? Organize it all?" She but whispered it for him. "How?"

"You can manage." His reply came with a small smirk curling at the side of his lips. The very image made Rukia want to smack him senseless.

"I hate you!"

"You wanted something to do." He shrugged, letting go of her arm, so she could follow the old man.

A sigh escaped her lips as she approached him. "Lord De La Rosa."

"Oh, there is no need to call me Lord, Your Grace," he said with a sweet smile.

"So there is no need to call me _Your Grace_ either," she retorted.

He stopped for a moment and looked quite shocked. He looked back at the Duke who was far behind them looking at the flowers he was tending earlier, before their arrival.

"And?" Rukia pressed the matter.

"As long as your husband doesn't see it. I would be fired right away."

"Oh, he can manage!" Her reply came a bit more bitterly than she had intended to.

**###**

It had passed more than half hour when De La Rosa managed to explain everything he could to Lady Rukia. He could not simply drop at least one honorific. He understood she did not like being called _Your Grace _or_ Duchess, _but he could not just call her for her birth name. It would be too disrespectful.

Rukia although not pleased with the task the Duke entrusted her, managed to feel more secure as De La Rosa explained her a few things. He was patient and she understood what was expected from her. All in all, he gave her something to do. It was foolish of her to expect any other thing. She was a Duchess after all.

But she was pleased to find someone as gentle as De La Rosa. They had more in common than she expected at first. He came from Mexico, so they shared the same language. When he came to England was to escape the poverty in his country. Due to his ability with plants and flowers, he soon became a gardener recognized in the village.

Also, according to him, he also knew the Duke since he was a child and saw him grow up into a man. He seemed very proud of knowing him and stated he was completely delighted to see Byakuya happily married.

_If only he knew…_

Sighing, she accepted the refreshment the man served them. The Duke was close now, after he inspected the whole building. It tasted lightly of lemonade, but there was something inside she could quite not decipher but found delicious.

"It is ginger," he told her, leaning against the baluster. "Sir de La Rosa always put ginger in his lemonades."

"It's delicious," Rukia agreed with a small smile. She looked at the garden behind the convention centre. It was not that big, but it was surely beautiful. The Duke told her it was taken care of by Sir De La Rosa and the amount of different flowers was cultivated by him. "Does he live here?" she asked in concern.

"No." Byakuya took empty glass from her hand. "He lives in the village with other people. There is an area where small traders live."

"I understand."

Silence settled between them, but it was far more comfortable than it usually was. Rukia closed her eyes and when she reopened them, he was handing a flower to her. It was white and small and different from everything she had ever seen.

Her heart seemed to stop and then go back to beat wildly at his gesture. She was never given a flower before and even if she knew it was stupid of her to have such reaction over such a small thing she could not control herself. Taken aback by his act, she looked to his eyes in search of some emotion, but gave up as soon as she saw De La Rosa standing near them with an amount of the same flowers in his arms.

She sighed in defeat. Of course he was just acting.

How could she expect anything different?

Forcing a smile into her lips, she accepted the flower and smelled it. It was so delicate she was afraid of shattering it between her fingers.

"What is this?"

"A Lisianthus." His reply came short as always.

"Lisianthus are the flowers of sophistication, delicacy and elegance," De La Rosa explained from his distance. He looked at both of them and smiled. "They are for those already married and they do represent some kind of unbreakable bound between two lovers."

"Oh…" Her mouth was opened in the form of a big O. "I see."

"My father gave it to my mother," Byakuya rushed to explain when De La Rose walked away. "She was very fond of gardening. Most of what I know I learned from her."

"Oh."

She did not know what to say next. She was not surprised he rushed to explain his reason to give the flower to her. Nevertheless, she could not deny she was surprised he would share something of his infancy with her. It was not the first time he did it, but unlike the previous occasion where he almost smirked, this time he looked… _Sad._ His eyes looked sad at the remembrance as if he missed his parents more than he would ever tell. But as soon as the emotion came it was gone and she found the silence too much to endure.

"Lisianthus, huh?" She smelled it once again before giving it back to him. He did not accept it though, placing it inside her hand. His approach slow, but steady. "They are beautiful." The last part came as a whisper as his breath mixed with hers. She looked at his eyes, but found it impossible to hold his intense gaze.

Before she could blink, his mouth was upon hers in a slow, but firm, kiss. Their lips touched leisurely and his hand shot to her waist, holding her close. She moaned when his tongue traced the seam of her bottom lip, coaxing her to grant him entrance.

Their moment was interrupted when De La Rosa's steady steps approached them again. The Duke broke away, back to his spot at the baluster and Rukia cleaned her throat eyeing the garden with the same enthusiasm as before.

"Your Graces," the man looked at them apologetically. "I do hope the news did not come too late, but as Lord Kano is the one holding the Spring Ball, he shall as well help with funds for the Flower Contest. He may as well inspect the work done here and help if he sees fit."

"That's great news! Excellent!"

As Rukia's face lit at the announcement, Byakuya could not hold back his comment.

"Of course you find it excellent."

_**###**_

It was already late when Candice was helping Rukia change her clothes. The lady's maid combed her hair slowly; her eyes lost in the mirror. It did not go unnoticed by her how the servant acted the whole week. It was not new. She seemed in another world far longer.

"Are you quite fine, Candice?" she asked, a bit of concern on her features.

"Yes, of course, Your Ladyship." A small smile blossomed in her lips, but it did not quite reach her eyes.

Worried, she held the hand of the lady's maid and forced her to stop what she was doing. She then turned on the chair and looked carefully at her. Candice did not seem to be suffering of physical pain. She just looked tired. Very tired. Dark circles adorned her bluish eyes.

"Were you crying?"

"Certainly not!" she replied vehemently.

"It's not what your eyes tell."

"Eyes can be deceiving."

"Eyes can never lie." _If one can read them, _she added mentally. "Now, tell me what is going on."

"I better retire myself." Slowly, Candice walked to the door.

"No. You will _stay _here and _tell me _what is going on." Rukia was firm in her order. When she saw her lady's maid trying to go back, she completed, "It's an order."

A sigh left Candice's lips as she looked down. She had no courage to face her ladyship. Rukia, on the other hand, patted the ottoman by her side and motioned for the servant to sit there. She sat in an armchair placed in front of it.

"Well then…"

"I would not know if its content is appropriate for your delicate ears, Your Grace."

Her modesty would have caused Rukia to laugh out loud. She would be happy to see a little change in Candice's mood, but not in the current situation. She smiled reassuringly.

"I can manage it."

This time, the sigh was deep and long. Her eyes were still glued on the floor; her hands twisted the fabric of her uniform.

"Candice, I am waiting."

"You see, Your Ladyship…" she started, unsure. "I met this man and I… We…"

"You fell in love?" Rukia added, trying to help her.

"Not exactly." She smiled nervously. "You see… It's not so simple… We were in some kind of affair, but…"

"But he has left you? Not very kind of him."

"No…" She sighed. She thought it would be easier, but someone like Rukia would never understand. "He is married and I think I may be pregnant?"

"Wow!" Rukia let out, completely surprised. Her mouth formed the shape of an O. She was really not prepared to what she heard. She could understand affairs quite well… and who was she to judge? She was not even married to the Duke and look at what they were doing… But a married man?

It sounded a bit _too adventurous_ even for her.

However, what was the difference between having an affair with a married man and one who was in love with other? _Another person? _Her mind screamed at her. But, but… there were so many _but… _She knew it was not right of Candice, but who was she to judge? Even if their situations were quite different. Even if there was another person… Even if…

"I know I should not have told you. Someone like you would never understand." She rose from her chair, fists clenched.

"No. Wait!" She also stood up. "I am sorry. I am bit shocked, but I don't think badly of you."

"Why?"

"I don't understand."

"Why don't you think badly of me? Why don't you judge me?" Her eyes were already red with the unshed tears.

"Because it's not my place to do it, is it? Listen… I don't agree with what you did, but…" Then her face furrowed a bit more. "What about him? The father?"

"I don't know if it's a child yet."

"Your lover, then?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen him since Your Graces arrived. I am afraid he left for London?" Her sentence ended with a questioning intonation. She was not sure of anything anymore.

"What can I do to help you then? Do you want me to locate him?"

"I don't know… Would you help me, Your Grace?" She sat back again, hope in her watery eyes.

"Of course. It's not even a reasonable question."

Rukia placed a hand on her shoulder and patted it lightly.

"We will find him and solve it all." She felt like saying _problem _would not simply do. A small smile curled the corners of her lips, but it was full of concern. What would be of her if she was really pregnant?

"Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you, thank you. I mean it!"

"I know you do. Now, we should see a…"

The door was suddenly open and the Duke looked at both of them nonchalantly.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"No. Of course not, Your Grace. I was just leaving? Do you need anything, Your Ladyship?" She smiled faintly as she dried her eyes with the back of her hands.

"No. Thank you, Candice. I will let you know as soon as I have the answer."

The lady's maid nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Alone with the Duke, Rukia sighed deeply.

"Yes, you were interrupting."

**###**

When the Duke finally left his study, after spending the rest of his day working, he decided he would just drink something and sleep. He was not really in the mood to be in her company.

He felt uneasy the whole day after they came back home from their brief interlude in the convention centre. He did not know where this uneasiness came from. But he was sure it was somehow related to Rukia and her new fondness to Lord Kano.

At first, he thought it would be easier to just leave the task for her. Now he doubted. She was just too much like Ashido to be so close to him.

It was not jealousy.

If he was to classify it, it would be as something related to fear. He did not like the idea of her confabulating with the enemy.

Yes, it was not jealousy. He would be damned the day he felt so much for someone to feel jealous.

Lord Kano thought the War was a waste of time and resources they could have used to save people from poverty and help the country progress. Of course, he would think unlike everybody. He did not even seem British after all.

If he were to join Rukia and somehow persuade her into not translating the notebook, then it would be a problem for him. He touched the small box placed in the false bottom of his first drawer. It did not go amiss to him that someone had opened it. And since she was the one there in first place, it could only be her, right?

He did not mind if she had found it, which did not seem the case. The false bottom was in its place. He knew he would have to give it to her one day, it was hers anyway. However, he knew it was not the right time yet. If she had found it, then it seemed she had remembered it, right? It could only mean she recovered some of her memories.

Doctor Ran'Tao did not tell him anything that happened in their sessions. She was far too loyal to her patients to let out personal information. He respected it in her and he trusted her work. He trusted her enough to let get away with it.

He was close, so close he could almost feel it coming. The so awaited justice to his father and so many others who died at the War. He was close enough and he would not just simply let Lord Kano simply persuade her to forget what happened and judge their fight for their country as a waste of time.

Byakuya felt close enough to let it just slip between his fingers. Decision filled him. If he had to spend more time with Rukia to keep her away from Lord Kano, yes he would, even if he had to neglect his work for a little bit.

Locking his drawer, he walked back to his room, but stopped at hers to bid goodnight first. But he surely did not expect the camaraderie between her and her lady's maid.

As soon as Candice left the room and he was scolded by Rukia, he could not hold his comment, displease on his intonation.

If she was already acting like this without being in Ashido's company, he could not imagine what she would do if they were close.

"Do not forget you are a Duchess here, while she is a mere servant."

"Are you a wall or a person? Can't you see she is suffering?"

He did not reply. She sighed.

"Are you quite done?" she asked, walking to the connection door between their bedrooms and opening it. "I am tired and I would very much like to sleep… _alone."_

Byakuya did not like how she stressed the word alone, but he did not reply. He was tired of her mood swings. He could not predict how she could act anymore and it was not a game he was excited to play anymore.

His eyes landed on the bedside table and on the small jar placed over it. The very Lisianthus he gave her that day was there, close to her bed. He tried to remain impassible and he did it very well, but he did not expect to feel such… _relief_ and somehow _delight_ at the very sight. It was such a small and useless act. It meant nothing.

It could not mean.

Shaking such thoughts away, he walked to the connection door and was about to close it when her voice echoed in the room.

"Wait." She bit her bottom lip. Nervousness. But why? What was the reason? He looked at her face and searched for some kind of clue, but found nothing. "Do you know a good and reliable doctor here?"

"Are you ill?" he asked, letting go of the doorknob and walking back to her. His hands touched her face, looking for any bruise or something that indicated illness. Again, he found nothing.

"N-No," she muttered, removing his hands from her skin. They landed on her shoulders and she tried to walk away, but he held her in place. When he frowned, she rushed to explain. "But I would like to see a doctor nonetheless."

"Right," he spoke, retreating two steps to leave some space between them. "I will make an appointment."

"No." Her voice was energetic. "I will do it myself."

"Rukia."

His intonation was firm and demanding. He was not going to let her get away without giving him a decent explanation.

She did not know what to say, she did not know what to tell him. But she could not surely tell him the truth. He would just fire Candice and she could not let that happen.

Biting her bottom lip, she thought about what she could possibly say to make him leave her alone. Why did he have to be so curious and meddlesome?

His eyes, however, told her he was not going to go away before he had all the answers he sought.

"I have some questions of my own."

"About?"

She gulped.

"Us."

It was not the true, but she could not deny there were so many questions she would have asked about it to a doctor if she just had the confidence to.

Byakuya closed the distance between them and lifted her chin with his tips. Her cheeks were rosy and her breath was uneven. He did not kiss her, but he towered above her in a very prowler position, his face very close.

"I can answer them," he breathed out.

"N-No." She could not help but stutter. It was already too shameful to have lied to protect Candice, but it was even worse when she found that her answer was more truthful than she thought at first. His closeness did not make it any easier. "I…"

Rukia closed her eyes when his tips traced her lips leisurely. Her heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to kiss him so badly she could barely think straight. But at the same time…

"I am scared," she finally admitted.

Her eyes shot open as he touched his lips to her ever so slightly it felt like a dream. Then, before she could even taste it, his lips were on her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

She did not know what scared her more. The fact that they were talking about this, something so intimate, or his gesture. It was so kind and so unlike him, Rukia had to take two steps back and see if the same man she had met was the one in front of her now.

As for him, Byakuya did not know what came over him. He never found her more beautiful than in that moment, when her violet eyes shone with uncertainty as she told him what was going on inside her mind.

He wanted to ravish her, he certainly wanted. He desired her for sure. But he knew how much of big step it was for some women and would be for their relationship. There was no going back once they crossed the line and he wanted her willingly; totally _his_ when it happened.

He looked down at her face and by caressing her cheek with his thumb he told in a very low, ragged voice.

"Do not worry." His eyes were very soft at the moment and she could not help but feel her heart skip a beat. They were so hypnotic and gorgeous, she could not look away. She found she liked their light grayish color better instead of the stormy, clouded shade she was used to see whenever they engaged in their pleasurable interludes. "I shall wait until you are ready."

His breath was mixed with hers, so close, she could not help but close her eyes and kiss him lightly.

"What if I never…" She left the rest of her question hanging in the air.

"I am sure you will."

He smirked before kissing her thoroughly this time.

* * *

**A/N – Well… Since I have no idea when my next update is going to be, hopefully soon, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I had so many plans for plot development for it, but as I wrote, I decided I needed more moments of them alone. Since it's going to be a long fic, +30 chapters planned, I think I can afford to make one more focused on them.**

**By the way, this chapter I brought back Doctor Ran'Tao. I thought that if I mentioned it in the every chapter it'd get boring, but you all don't seem to think so. But I warn you that it'll take a while before Rukia recovers all of her memories. They are the key to this story and if she knows it all soon it also means there won't be story anymore, right?**

**About Byakuya's nightmares, you'll see them soon, but not quite yet. There are so many things to develop, I have to choose well what to write first.**

**As for Candice in this chapter, I wanted to link them (I mean Candice and Rukia) by another reason other than the Duke and the seduce him thing. And since I kind of use this story to show some of the horrible things that happened in the Regency Era and that somehow happens until today… **

**As for everyone who reviewed last chapter, my biggest thank you. You guys made my days and thank you so much to encourage me to keep my pace instead of rushing things. I know it must to horrible to want a lemon so much and never get close to it. I know because I do read fanfics too and as a reader, I am much as eager as you to read such scenes xD**

**But as writer, I know I could not just place it here without spoiling things. And I don't want to spoil it right now. You see, that's a difficult situation. Every time you tell me you want a lemon badly I think that I should write one soon and get over with it, but then I think… and what will that do to their relationship? Not much good, I think.**

**However, as I said, the lemon is close. Don't worry!**

**So, thank you for your continuing support. You never cease to amaze me. Really. I may take a break from writing now, because I already have some books to read… so do not expect another update from me until next month or so. By the way, this will give me some time to reply your reviews. If you review as guests and have blocked the PM, I'll reply it in my profile. Go check there, ok **

**And I hope you stay with me, because I have big plans for this story and Byakuya and Rukia.**

**So…will you leave me reviews?**

**To the guest who said who doesn't usually review, hope you review this one too, cause I updated fast hahahaha **

**Take care and hope to see you soon,**

**Velvetsins**


	17. No escaping route

**Hey, folks! I am back! Just for this quick update though xD**

**I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I am still busy with college and work and life in general. I'll tell you more in the 2****nd**** AN. But I am here earlier than I thought. You know… I can only update frequently during my holidays and we are still in April, so far from the Winter Holidays. Yes, here is not Summer Holidays, but Winter… That's not a winter at all cause the past few years has been as hot as the summer. **

**Enough with my babbling, here you have **chapter 17. No escape route. **At least it's a long one :)**

**As always, thank you so much for the new favorites and followers, you're much welcomed to this story and I appreciate you demonstrating interest in my work. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 17. No escape route**

* * *

_Dear Diary, I feel at a dead end. Tell me, please, what should I do? _

If this was not part of the plan, Byakuya would have felt the most ridiculous man to walk the Earth. However, given the stupid proximity of Rukia to Lord Kano, he could not walk away; therefore, he would have to endure this... _madness._

He simply could not understand why they decided to put Ashido as the one to house the Ballroom, he was sure Rukia could do it by herself, without even recurring to his help. Just like _now._

A sigh escaped Byakuya's lips as he rose up from the couch he had been sitting for what felt like forever and helped her retrieve the flower pot placed over a huge shelf. She was on her toes and he could practically see it falling over her head, but apparently getting hurt or breaking the pot was better than asking for his help.

He knew she was stubborn, but this was just too much.

Since their brief interlude in her room, where she told him about her worries, she would act strangely around him. She would only get near him when they were surrounded by others; their encounters at night were gone and whenever he got too close she would think of a thousand of tasks to be completed.

It was driving him mad beyond belief.

How was he supposed to get closer to her and make her forget any intention of friendship to Lord Kano, he would not dare to think about anything else, if she only shoved him away?

He retrieved the pot, but did not give it to her. Instead, he placed it on a far spot at the shelf, where he knew she would not be able to reach and drove his hand to her waist, his mouth closer to her ear. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes.

"What is that?"

"You may ask for help when you need it," his voice came out as a whisper. He felt her shivering under his touch. His fingers ghosted over her arm slightly.

"I didn't…" She bit her bottom lip, grateful that their current position did not allow him to see her expression. "Step away, you are distracting me." She meant to be harsh and demanding, but her whispered words came out like a confession.

As usual, there was no answer. A mere hum of appreciation formed on his throat. She was ready to continue on lecturing him when his lips captured hers in a slow and slight kiss.

"Do not do this, please," Rukia pleaded when he pulled their mouths apart; his nose nuzzled her cheek. She closed her eyes, trying to regain the composure, but failed miserably when his arm circled her waist and brought her closer to him.

With a sigh, she gave up and kissed him with everything she had. She missed it, their encounters. She missed their kisses, their night interludes and even fighting with him. The past week had been too silent for her liking, but she kind of needed it.

Eyes fluttered closed and she did not hesitate to hold his neck with her right arm in order to deepen the kiss. Not long after, they were facing each other, her back pressed against the shelf; their breaths erratic. His lips touched the pulse point on her neck, eliciting a moan from her then were back to her lips, kissing her so senseless she could not think straight.

Her nails dug on his arms, piercing the skin through his clothes as she battled herself: should she stop him before someone caught them or let him continue the wonders he was doing to her body?

She did not have enough time to take neither action for De La Rosa's steps brought them back to reality. He was entering the room, his ever so restrained pace announcing his arrival. Byakuya was quicker and moved back to the couch where he was previously sitting; book in hands.

Rukia, on the other hand, turned back to the shelf, pressing her hands firmly by her sides to prevent herself from hiding her face between them. _If he only saw how red her face really was…_ If the Duke only knew how much she wanted to smack him for always putting her in a complicated situation. Did he enjoy that much watching her in such state?

By the little smirk forming on his lips she could say he did. It drove her angry at him and at herself. He could paste that mask of indifference so easily on his face while she could barely stand by herself. If she did not feel how eagerly he responded to her kiss she would think their moments together meant nothing to him… _Sometimes she already did._

"Do you need my help, Lady Rukia?" De La Rosa asked, holding the gardening shears on his right hand, a small piece of cloth on the other. As soon as he saw the pot in the shelf, he walked to get it.

"Thank you but I am fine, Sir De La Rosa." She looked back at the Duke, expecting a scolding expression on his eyes, but there was nothing. He was immersed on his book. "Besides, the Duke can always help me if I need."

He totally ignored her. He knew her mordacious comment was to draw his attention and if there was something Byakuya enjoyed more than her kisses it surely was to annoy her. It amused him how she felt so comfortable to play the wife x husband game in front of others, but refused to act like one when they were alone.

"Then… Excuse me, Lady Rukia… Your Grace." His eyes lingered on Byakuya's and the Duke nodded. It made Rukia narrow her eyes, but she hold her tongue, aware it was not her place to ask.

As soon as De La Rosa's steps drove him away once again, Rukia looked for the list that contained the name of the contestants of that year and thought about the list for groceries Hikifune asked. She was confused about what to serve the guests, but she was not willing to ask the Duke for help. Perhaps she could ask Lord Kano, at least he would not look at her as if she had grown another head.

A few minutes passed by in silence and she was already immersed in her work when the Duke's voice brought her back.

"You should exempt De La Rose of the Festival," he suggested in a calm voice; his eyes still glued on the book.

"Why?"

He then looked at her and noticed how suspicious of him she was. He sighed. Byakuya was not prone to explanations, to justify himself, but with Rukia, every single of his actions had to be explained, otherwise she would not leave him alone.

"I said _why_."

"Spare him the judgment of the constants. If he wins, they will think it is due to your influence."

It made her laugh humorlessly, shaking her head. She could not see that _influence_ of hers reaching the judges. Anyway, if she had, _if, _because she did not think so, so much power, it was not hers to begin with, it was solely related to his almighty figure.

"_If…"_ She stressed the word. "We cannot be certain he will win. There are a lot of wonderful works in the contest."

This time, the Duke was the one to shake his head. How could she be so innocent? He was about to lecture her on it when they heard Lord Kano's voice. He dismissed his thoughts and added.

"Rukia, do as I say."

For a brief moment she looked dumbstruck, but not later she was angry. Her hands pulled into fists by her sides indicated how much she wanted to smack him.

"No! De La Rosa is in and I will not change my mind because of you."

He even opened his mouth to reply, but she left the room. He closed his eyes, controlling his urge to go after her and make her see things his way, but he was not prone to show Lord Kano how they were always fighting.

He knew he could not argue, because she would say she was behaving as he wanted, like a Duchess and indeed she never looked like one as she looked now.

**###**

_Bossy._

_Jerk._

_Stupid. _

_Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. _

If she had not an image to uphold she would have smacked him. How could he annoy her so much?

_Do as I say? _Who did he think he was to control her? She was not his property. She was not some slave he could boss around. The hell she would do what he said.

Rukia was so mad at him she did not see where she was going and what she was doing. She knew she was walking down the stairs, but with no destination in mind. In her native language she cursed him so much she wondered if his ears were falling apart already. She wished they were. Looking back, she did not see who was coming her way and unsurprisingly she bumped against Lord Kano_._

"Are you quite fine, Lady Rukia?" he asked, holding her by the arms to prevent her from falling.

She rubbed her forehead and looked upwards, noticing how close she was to Lord Kano. Her first impulse was to walk back, but her calves met the stair. She knew she would fall down if she did not hold onto him, and so she did. Her arms flew to his shoulders, her nails almost digging his flesh for support.

"Be careful." He said in a serious tone, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"I am sorry." She smiled back. _What an awkward situation_, she thought watching Lord Kano step backwards to put some space between them. "And thank you."

She bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress her embarrassment. She hated how fragile she looked, she was not a damsel who needed rescue, but it always seemed to happen when she was around _handsome _man. It was the Duke's fault. If he did not make her angry, it would not have happened.

"Rukia…" She heard the deep voice coming from the top of the stairs. _Thinking about the devil._ With a snort, she looked up. Ashido did the same and with no surprise he met the Duke's narrowed eyes. "Lord Kano…" He acknowledged with a nod.

"Yes?" she replied with a tired voice.

Ashido stepped even away from Rukia, completely releasing her hand; a serious expression on his face. He was not as naïve as the Duchess and knew quite well what that expression on his orbs meant.

"I am leaving for a meeting," the Duke announced catching her off guard. He walked past both of them, hands on his pockets and bumped his shoulder against Lord Kano's.

A confused look was painted on her face. She did not understand why he was telling her this as he was not one to justify his whereabouts to anyone, much less her.

"Huh?" That was her only reaction, but then she added, "Okay."

Byakuya barely turned on the corner and she asked Ashido, smiling at him. "You said you needed to talk to me, what is that?"

Side by side, the both walked to the opposite direction the Duke had left.

"Sir De La Rosa talked to me…" he started, a bit unsure.

"About what?"

"He thinks… We think it will be best if you remove him from the contest."

The smile fell from her face as well as her shoulders, indicating her tiredness. First the Duke and now Lord Kano. Were they trying to drive her crazy?

"Why?" she repeated the same question of before. "If you think the judges will be…"

"You are a Duchess. Period." Ashido interrupted her. Surprisingly, she was not as mad at his interruption as she would be if it came from the Duke. "And you are new to the village, so the judges will do whatever it takes to please you. It is not always they get the chance to win the favor of a Duchess."

"But…" She bit her bottom lip. He was right. She shook her head. It was not fair. And she was not even a real Duchess… what would they do if they knew the truth? Throw stones at her? Hang her? Eat her alive?

"I know it is not fair and I agree with you, it does not make any sense, but that is how the world works. Some people will be unjust to please the powerful ones."

She was silent for a while. She could say she did not care about their opinions and in fact she did not, but he was right… The judges would to it to please her, but the commoners and the other contestants as well would direct their anger at Sir De La Rosa. Her stubbornness would upset somebody either than the Duke.

"Think about Sir De La Rosa," he continued, trying to persuade her. "He came to me to ask this of you."

"You are right…" She acknowledged. "I will think carefully about it."

Ashido smiled at her response. He totally agreed with her, but he understood the man's feeling. If it did not involve someone as courteous as Sir De La Rosa he would surely suggest Lady Rukia to keep it as it was. It would, at least, drive people like his cousin mad.

He was aware his thoughts were selfish and he was not considering the contestants' feelings. But truth be told, it was not about them, it was about their masters and their big egos. It would be funny to watch some of them about to jump at each other's neck when Lady Rukia announced the results.

"What are you smiling at?" Her voice dragged him out of his thoughts. He quickly put on a serious expression and shook his head.

"Nothing."

Rukia looked at him as if she did not buy what he said, but she was not going to ask what he was thinking. It was not her right to ask. Instead, she looked at the lists on her hands and changed the topic.

"I was thinking if you could help me…" She paused, deciding to whether continue or not.

"With?"

"I am a bit confused about what to serve the guests on the Festival. Could you help me?"

"Of course," he replied. "Let me see what you did until now."

"It is not much, but…"

He took the list and pencil from her hand and looked at what she had done, making some corrections here and there. At her worried expression, he commented.

"Do not worry so much. It is good."

"Really?"

He nodded. Together, they both joined De La Rosa in the garden. When she looked back to where they were, she thought she saw the figure of the Duke, but gave up on the idea. It was stupid to think he was there observing them.

He had left long ago, right?

**###**

They did not see each other for the rest of the day. Rukia could not take off the image of the Duke leaving long after he said he would. During the day she battled herself between both ideas. Then she came to a conclusion that it did not matter at all.

It did not matter if he was there observing them — which was a very stupid idea, she knew; he had far more interesting and important stuff to do instead of keeping an eye on her — or if she was just delusional —, that was a the most plausible idea. At the moment, she did not have enough time to think about it.

She pressed both hands by her side as Candice adjusted her corset and the lady's maid quickly stopped, thinking she was hurting Rukia.

"I am fine. You can continue."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Lady Rukia," she corrected. "Are you fine? I will look into a reliable doctor this week, worry you not."

"There is no need…" Candice replied, helping her to put the dress on. It was velvet baby blue, delicately trimmed with silver lace.

"I promised I would help you and I will."

"I know you are busy with this event and I do not wish to disturb you."

"Nonsense!"

The lady's maid helped her put the shawl. She then stepped aside to do Rukia's hair. In front of the mirror, she told her mistress,

"You look so beautiful I am jealous."

Rukia smiled, ready to thank her for the compliment but stopped at the word _jealous. _Jealousy… Was the Duke… No! _Nonsense._ Why would he be?

"You may ask me whatever you want, Your Ladyship."

"It is nothing." She tried to suppress her embarrassment. How could Candice know her so well? They were together less than a month and yet the servant knew more about her than herself. "Just… Don't overwork yourself."

"It's not what you want to tell me."

"It is… I mean it."

"But there is something else." She smirked mischievously. "Your Ladyship!"

Rukia bit her bottom lip to prevent a smile to form on her face.

"Fine!" She tried to look at the lady's maid in her eyes, but was kept in place, her hair being brushed. "I want… I… Tell me about… What is jealousy to you?"

Candice looked taken aback by her question. Then a full smirk washed her features.

"Is the Duke jealous of you?"

"I don't know…" she admitted with a sigh.

"Then try it."

"Try what?"

"Test him. Flirt with another man in front of him, then you will know if he is jealous or not."

Rukia did not have time to give a response, for there was a knock on the door. It was Chōjirō to announce the Duke was waiting for her downstairs.

When she rose from her seat, Candice whispered.

"Try it."

She looked back and smiled nervously.

_I don't think this is a good idea._

**###**

The silence was almost killing her at the carriage. The Duke had his eyes closed and during the entire journey towards Lord Kano's house, he did not speak to her, he barely looked at her.

It was more unsettling than their nonstop arguments. She wondered if it was related to his meeting earlier, _if there were really one_, or if he was mad at her.

Usually, she would not care about what he thought about her. She still did not. Actually, she was unsure about it. She cared but did not care at the same time. The fact is, she had found a few nights ago the box — it was indeed underneath the drawer, in the false bottom — and simply did not know what to do.

At first, she thought about running away from him with the box, but gave up on the idea as she did not know what to do. Why would she ruin everything she had achieved, even if it was almost nothing, by running away with a box she had only seen in her memories?

A box she had no clue on how to open.

Unsure about how to proceed, she decided to leave it that way and return this night and see how she could open that, if it was a possibility. Somehow, it sounded crazy to want to have something that she had only seen in memories. _Dreams. _What if they were not even real?

Even so, she had to check it. Her insides were screaming at her, telling her to go for it and if there was something she learned to trust during her years alone as a beggar it was that she should always follow her instincts. They were right.

She also closed her eyes and sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

**###**

The dinner at Lord Kano's house was everything neither of them expected it to be. The Duke was gloomy and the Duchess distracted. Lord Kano himself was quiet as usual. He had no reason to be loud as his cousin expected everyone to be all the time.

Conversation centered on futile topics with a very enthusiastic Lady Cirucci intermediating. As everyone agreed with her, either for disinterest or to make her happy and avoid further discussion, she was glad.

An invisible battle took place inside Rukia's mind. She did not know what to do. Should she follow Candice's advice or proceed as she was already doing? Was it that important to make the Duke jealous? It did not feel right, but she wanted to give it a try. Was she futile for thinking this way?

_No. I should not…_

Her mind was a chaos. Somehow, how did she expect to suddenly make him jealous when she was the one putting a barrier between them? It did not feel right to be around him when her thoughts were all about running away with a box she could not even open yet.

But she wanted to know so bad if he cared at least a little for her…

The Duke was observant. His eyes did not stay away from Rukia for too long and when he shifted his attention, he usually would focus on Lord Kano. He wondered how he could be so calm after that morning and face him as if he was that innocent or if he had no regrets.

A few moments later, Lord Kano dismissed the dinner. It was time to women move to the drawing room, while the men would stay at the dining room, playing cards, smoking or drinking.

Szayelaporro joined the ladies in the drawing room, leaving Ashido and Byakuya alone. Rukia looked at both of them a bit unsure, but was dragged by Cirucci.

"Worry you not, Duchess," Ashido said, cigar in hands. "We will not kill each other."

"We cannot be so sure about that."

It was the Duke's remark as soon as both women disappeared from the line of sight. They faced each other in silence, Lord Kano smoking and Byakuya drinking his brandy lightly.

"You must be happy."

"I presume you are aware of the news," Ashido replied, resting his head on the chair. "I would not say I am happy… _Yet. _We both knew it would start, but not that it would be so soon."

"Indeed."

"You believe it will end up as nothing."

The Duke chose silence. He finished his drink and stared at Lord Kano for a moment. He was intelligent and capable, but naïve. Even for a man who stood up for those beliefs of his. He decided he was not going to the War, opposing to the King's command. Byakuya still remembered how Cirucci used her influence to make him a diplomat, instead of offering his head to the King.

Ashido hated the idea at first, but followed his cousin's decision. _For the family,_ he said in an occasion.

"You are naïve," Byakuya said. "It will be their end."

"We need to change this country. The War you and your friends so defended led us to bankruptcy; the poor is poorer now. Soldiers are starving to death. People claim for reform." As the Duke continued to stare at him as if his speech was too passionate and not rational at all, he shook his head. "Someone like you would never understand."

"The Crown will smash them."

"Only if _we_ let them. You call me naïve, but you are the one who believe it is possible to change a country by talking and waiting for the King's good will."

Ashido smirked. He was not pleased at all with the current situation of his country, but he knew people would not stay still. Contrary to what Byakuya believed, he was aware the so needed reforms would take time to be a reality, but it was not a dream anymore. Rumor has it William Cobbett would produce a cheap edition of his Political Register in order to spread reform ideas among the poor, the ones who needed it the most.

Radicalism was not what he believed the best way to change a system, but sometimes it was the only way. One does not make the riches believe it was necessary to have equal distribution to everyone by talking, it was obligatory to force them split the money.

He left the table and the Duke alone, ready to join the ladies and Szayelaporro in the drawing room.

**###**

"I would like to thank you for your help today." Rukia spoke as she met him in the door of the drawing room. She was ready to ask the Duke to take her home, but stopped to thank Lord Kano first.

"There is no need for that," he said, heading to the balcony. Rukia was not sure about following him but did it nonetheless. He then turned to her and asked, "I am going for a walk. Would you accompany me?"

He offered his arm to her, but she refused it. Together, they walked to the garden in silence. Deep inside their thoughts, they merely enjoyed the night breeze. It was not warm, but it was not chilling either. The trees were already blooming, even if shyly. After that cold and hard winter, she thought it was a very beautiful scene to watch. It was somehow comforting, to know that no matter how tough the winter, spring would always come.

If it was a dark moment, the bright ones would surely come. She just had to patient.

"What do you think about jealousy?" She bit her bottom lip. It just came out, she really did not think about it too much. But as the words left her lips, she felt surer about her decision to talk about it and not involve him in her personal matters.

He casted a glance at her out of corner of his eyes for no more than a few seconds and then looked back at the stars. Hands on the pockets of his coat, he sighed.

"It's a very delicate issue, you know…" he paused for a moment. "It is common sense to think it is related to love, but I disagree, it is far more close to the idea of ownership, don't you think?"

Rukia stayed silent for a while. A frown took over her features. What he said made much more sense for her than what she heard from Candice. However, was it not too shameful to admit that she even hoped the Duke was jealous of her?

"But what can I say about a country that leads the abolition of slavery but still considers woman as a man's possession?"

Silence descended upon then one more time and they stayed like this for a while.

"I am such a hypocrite." He laughed a little, surprising her. "It's easier saying than doing… The way we live, the way love is posed to us…" As he looked at her pensive face, he asked, "Why? Are you facing a jealous husband? Should I stay away from you?"

"No!" She was categorical. "There is no need for that. I was just…" She paused, as if choosing the best words to continue, "curious about your opinion."

"And did I help you?" He turned on his heels, indicating it was time for them to go back.

"Oh yes!" She smiled, accompanying him.

"Good, because that is the only help I can offer. I would surely not take part in making the Duke's jealous." In spite of his smirk, he was serious.

"I would never ask you to."

**###**

They did not go further away, for the Duke met them shortly after Rukia accepted the arm he offered her. Lord Kano nodded and left them in silence.

Alone with the Duke, Rukia was about to ask him if they could leave when he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the garden. She almost stumbled over the rocks with her high heels, but he did not reduce his pace.

"What is it?"

He did not reply. When he finally came to a halt, he made her bump against his back harshly and she could only hold her ground because he was still with his hand attached to hers.

She laughed.

"You are really amazing! You drag me all the way here and you simply stay quiet. I could not understand you even if I lived one thousand years. And it's getting so cold here. I am chill…"

"Stay quiet," he demanded in that deep voice of his. Letting go of her hand, he removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders.

"What are…" Her question died on her throat as he turned away from her.

If it was one month before, she would have screamed at him or something like that, but she now understood. He wanted silence. Someone as loud as her could never understand his constant need for silence, but she could at least respect it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the bench close to a fountain. The naked and chubby angels were a very distracting image and she barely saw time escaping them as they both stayed lost in their own minds.

After a week avoiding him, it was nice to be that close, even if they were not talking or involved in some _other_ activities.

"You may talk now."

His remark caused her to look at him out of the corner of her eyes in a tired manner. She knew she should be mad at him for thinking he was the one to allow her to speak when he saw fit, but she understood what he meant.

"I think that is a beautiful fountain," she said, but closed her mouth shortly after thinking it was a very stupid comment to make. As he looked at her as if she had grown another head, she added, "I am sorry."

If it was a also a month or two earlier, she did not know he if she would be able to detect that small smirk on the corner of his lips, but now she did and she smiled in return.

**###**

If she was not so busy sneaking into his study so late at night, she would have asked him what was so wrong with him, what happened to make him withdraw so suddenly.

After their brief interlude in the garden, he had gone back to wear that cold mask of his. In the carriage he did not speak to her. When they got home he did not walk her to her room, instead he decided to be alone.

Usually, it was her role to withdraw, to run away and not say a damn thing about it. She was glad she ended up not following Candice's advice. She liked the maid and she knew she only said those words with the best intentions at heart, but Lord Kano was right.

If he felt anything for her he would have to show it without her forcing it. How shameful would be to make a man admit his fondness of you — she would not dare say love, she knew it pertained to another woman and it was perhaps too early to think about it? — only when you force him to. Would it really be real? _A real confession?_

Did she really need a confession?

Their interlude in the garden was not proof enough? He cared for her to a certain degree, of this much she was sure. But to what extent?

_Well… He at least does not hate you_.

She was too full of these thoughts she barely could open the first drawer. She fumbled with her fingers, trying to be as silent as possible — as if he could ever hear her from his room. When it finally opened with a creak, she looked everywhere for his almighty presence.

"Argh! I am going crazy already!"

The next step was to remove the false bottom and finally get the small decorated box and open it. She thought she knew how. After spending an entire week trying to decipher how to open it, she finally realized that if the man had given her a box in the memories, he surely would have left a key, right?

Perhaps it was similar to those code cryptex that if you put the wrong combination of numbers and letters you end up messing everything and losing the entire message.

It could be the same with the box, if you try to open it with bare hands you could spoil what was inside. She bit her bottom lip to prevent a laugh from escaping. She was so, so, so crazy she was starting to think it was like a Roman conspiracy.

With a sigh, she touched her neck and pulled the necklace from between her breasts. She was quite sure it would not work out. Of course it would not, they were given by different men, right? But it would not hurt to try.

The false bottom was not as easier to remove was it was at first, when she opened it a few days ago. It was as if the Duke had positioned it differently. Her knuckles where getting white as she forced it. She tried once, and twice and thrice before she could even move it a little.

_Damn!_ How could he do this to her?

There was something that bothered her infinitely more than the difficultness to open the false bottom; the clock on the wall would not stop and the noise its hands created was more unsettling than having him watching her stole his belonging. It was if he was watching her from a hole in the paintings, except that there was no painting in the study.

A few more minutes went by until she finally removed it. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she found the box there as intact as she recalled from her dreams. Trembling, Rukia held onto it as if her heart, her source of life, was inside that small thing.

Cautiously, she placed it on the desk, staring at it for a few seconds. If there was really a notebook inside of that what would she do? Would she run away or would she stay?

If she was to think with solely her head, she would surely run away, that was the most plausible option. If she was logical, she would leave the Silent Manor that very night and never come back… _but…_

Why did it hurt to think about the idea?

It was not as if she was attached to the house… It was not as if it was the most pleasant place to be, as if it did not make her lie and as if she did not hate lies and lying to everyone.

She shook such ideas away and removed her necklace. As soon as she touched it, she opened its sides, producing a key. If she was to be logical, she would have waited and listened to the sounds in the house, just to be sure no one was close, but she merely shoved it inside the keyhole.

Surprisingly, it opened at first, leaving Rukia speechless.

The next step was to fully open it and get what was inside and leave. Yes, she should leave. She knew it was for the best.

She even touched it, thought of opening it, but could not bring herself to. Once she did it, she would have to make a decision and that decision could affect not only her. It was so easier when she was not attached to anyone. She could not stop asking herself why she did not find that damn thing the first time she entered the Duke's house.

Her mind was a mess. She knew where her loyalty lies. _However…_

What about Candice who needed her help?

What about the Flower Contest and Sir De La Rosa?

What about the Duke who deviated from his original course to help and protect her from the bad guys?

What about her own words? She always pressed him into believing people, but she was about to stab him in the back.

What about their brief interlude in the garden where she thought she was about to understand him…

_How could…_

No. She could not simply leave like that.

But what about Ichigo who lost his life because of her? What about her friends who trusted her to bring back the notebook and end that misery of them for good? It was true that she did not like Lord Louisebarn, but and Rangiku, Pesche, Nell and Momo? All of them trusted her…

No. She did not have to decide at the specific moment. She still had some time, right? She could decide it in the morning when he left to his meetings, when her mind was at rest, after she slept and thought carefully about it.

When she did not feel that her decision would sacrifice anyone.

At the present moment, Rukia could simply not choose sides.

With her hands still trembling, she placed the notebook inside the box and closed it back; getting the false bottom to its place was easier than removing it.

Yes, she would always go back.

Biting her bottom lip, she walked to the door and opened it slowly, looking at both sides to be sure no one was coming. As soon as she closed it, she walked the corridor holding her breath, afraid of getting caught. But it would not happen, right?

A small smile of reassurance reached her face, but it was crushed as soon as the Duke's form appeared before her.

"Why are still awake?"

**###**

If there was a word they all could use to describe the place was uninhabitable. However, it was not his home, if he could call a cell in the middle of nowhere with one meal a day as home, but it was where he lived for the past months.

It was time to sleep, but he never slept in those torn rags they called bed sheets. Instead, he always slept sitting against the wall, ready to stop any assault their jailers came up with.

He had witnessed so many of them he was quite sure his time was coming. It came already, but he was able to get his aggressor and teach him a lesson. Now he was their favorite to die. If he was not dead yet it was because he was lucky.

More than once he had heard they were about to kill him, but decided against it because the negotiations for the notebook were close to an end. He prayed every single night they would not give them the notebook.

He was a soldier, he knew he could handle the stress of being deprived of sleep, the stress of getting beaten once in a while and all in all, his mission there was not finished.

Not until he found out who was behind those jerks.

And saved the boy who nursed him when he first arrived, so wounded he was almost in the death's arms.

Nonetheless, he was aware it was close. He heard once the men talking about a breakout when they thought he was sleeping. He was in the process of getting some sleep, but after so many years in the war he learned how to sleep and still be mindful of his surroundings.

Hanatarō confirmed it and told him he would be the one to set the fire to the dungeons. He could see in the boy's eyes he was afraid. For a weakling, he endured the tortures and everything quite well.

He was not that silent when he first arrived. He was too noisy for a spy. He was too slow to gather a lot of data and understand some codes. He was somehow too naïve to be considered good for this role, but that is the main reason the Crown trusted him. Nobody would ever think of him as a spy.

When he arrived he made some friends and some enemies. He got drunk and he got in senseless fights. He smiled at the mere remembrance. He learned it all from Captain Kenpachi.

It was funny how he always behaved that way and he could not help but act like him to disguise himself and fool his enemies.

It was late in the night when he first heard it.

_An explosion._

His eyes were closed and he did not open them until later. He just listened. _The commotion._ There were so many screams, curses and stuff exploding.

In his jail he heard his companions get excited at the possibility of escaping that hell, but he made no move.

He waited.

Then it came. The gate of the cell was jerked open and he opened his eyes, not worried about looking startled. He followed them, walking to the exit with them. He helped the ones who, already too weak, fell to the floor. He urged the man to go faster. He urged them to be silent.

But he was the one to walk away from them when the opportunity presented itself. He turned in one corridor and the other and so on, the map of the dungeons in his mind. He was not aware if he was still in British ground, but he was sure of one thing: he was there to find who was the boss and, of course, to save Hanatarō.

Most of them were not aware, but Hanatarō was removed from New Gate and transferred to the dungeons. If he was not dead yet, it was because they did not know his real mission.

But after tonight, they would surely kill him and he would not be the one to leave that weak boy behind. If Hanatarō could fight, so could he.

**###**

His deep voice shook her to the core. Terrified, she looked up and met his silver gaze upon her. His expression as unreadable as ever. She gulped.

"I… I-I," _Think, Rukia, think! _"I could not sleep and so I decided to get a book to read. I just came from the library."

Except that the library was in the contrary direction, the one he came from. And that she had no book in her hands.

He felt like smirking at her lie.

As soon as they came back from Lord Kano's house, he went to his room. She did not speak to him the entire way back and he took by her demeanor she was in the mood to stay quiet.

He was the one who first asked for it.

After a week of her silent behavior, with her running hot and cold all the time, he decided to get some time to himself and sort his thoughts.

He needed it.

It seemed his strategy to get close to her and get her away from Lord Kano did not work. But he learned a lot from their interactions during that week. It unnerved him how he had to keep an eye on them; it felt like he was always listening to her voice in repeat mode.

_You don't trust anyone._

If there was something he had learned during the War it was that to trust is to be betrayed. His father's death was a good proof.

Nevertheless, if he was to expect her to translate the notebook, he would have to trust her. And she would have him at his hands. If Rukia did not trust him, how could she give that to him? The notebook was important to her as well, even if she did not remember it.

Sooner or later, he would have to trust her. And you can only gain trust if you trust back. The fact that he did not lock his drawer anymore and expected her to find the box showed it, even if he could not recognize it as sign, but as mere strategy to watch over her.

He knew he could not spy on her every single minute of the day. If he was still worried she would get that and run away, he would keep it locked whenever he was not at home. However, he was still not completely sure.

So he decided to watch her relationship with Lord Kano. Truth be told, he was mad at her. As mad as Byakuya could let her know and could admit to himself. He did not like when she took Ashido's consideration into thought, but argued with him.

What was the difference between their arguments? According to Sir De La Rosa, it was the way they choose to speak to her. Lord Kano decided to ask her opinion and slowly convince her as he decided to force it upon her and made her obey without question.

However, what did they expect of a Duke? What did _she_ expect?

And he could not see the need of her smiling all the time to a stranger. He was not aware he had so many teeth.

He knew he was being childish. As childish as he accused her to be when she brought Hisana in that argument of them. He now thought she trusted Lord Kano far more than she trusted him. But he would not admit he was jealous.

It was not jealousy.

_No._

He made up his mind that night, when he went to call her back from her little walk in the garden with Lord Kano. Their absence as unsettling as the conversation guided by Lady Cirucci.

Unsure about what he heard, he decided to stay a few minutes in the garden with her, but it did not mean he was willing to listen to her senseless talk.

_Dealing with a jealous husband._

It was not like they were married to begin with and they certainly were not in love, even if he was trying to get her to say yes to a Bishop.

The blood in Byakuya's veins froze as he expected the answer. She was so sincere with Lord Kano he was afraid she would tell him they were not married at all. That it was a façade.

"I am waiting for a response." He walked to her, making her step back. "Were you trying to run away again?"

"I thought we were past this." Her voice came out a bit strangled with emotion and he regretted his accusatory intonation.

He had a serious trusting issue and as far as he was not willing to admit it aloud and to her, he was aware it was not her fault. It was related solely to him.

"I was looking for a book, I said."

Her lie crushed his apologetic expression, even if she was not able to see it in the darkened corridor. He walked to her, directing her back to the wall. Her chest came up and down in her quick, erratic breaths. He towered over her, his hand capturing hers.

As he looked at it, she closed her eyes to prevent him from getting any emotion from her face. If he knew what she was doing he could very well kill her, right?

He was the man who crushed so many before, it would be easier to do the same with her.

_Really? Can't I simply knock him down! I am good at it!_

The mere remembrance of what she said to Rangiku made her heart stop and realize something she did not have until now. All this time she was not afraid of getting hurt, she was afraid of hurting him.

"You should know better than to lie to me," he warned in a nonchalant tone.

He knew what she was doing; he knew why she was so startled. And he knew that if she found out the box and did not run away, it was because somehow she could not.

It was because she trusted he would not let any harm come to her and if she could trust him, so could he.

"Will you punish me?" She finally whispered opening her eyes, her voice still strangled. He saw her bile moving as she gulped; her eyes casted down.

Her question caused his eyes to grow cold. At the same time she trusted him enough to not run away, he still instilled fear in her. He still made her feel inadequate.

And he hated himself for it.

With his index finger, he pulled her chin upwards and made her face him. She tried to break apart and look down, but he did not allow her.

"I would never hurt you."

"But I just…"

Horror took upon her as she almost confessed what she was doing. A tear ran down her cheek as he brushed his lips against her in a chaste manner.

"Listen to me," he whispered. "I trust you."

* * *

**A/N – And that's all for today, kids!**

**I know there aren't many interactions between Rukia and Byakuya as some of you wanted, but... the plot must go on. She is now finally close to the notebook and she doesn't know what to do. Yeah… life is not always easy.**

**And a character some of you don't like is back… Sorry, guys. It'd be too easier. For those who asked if we would have a happy ending, the answer is definitely yes. Life is already too hard to escape happy endings in the stories. So, it'll definitely be a good one. But don't count on having things easier till there.**

**Thank you so much for each review, for each kind word and for your continuous support. I really appreciate your reviews. They keep me motivated to write and they always make me think of better ways of writing this story. **

_**About my absence.**_** This semester is far easier than the last one and if I wanted I could have updated two weeks ago. Truth is I couldn't have this chapter done until today. Why? For two reasons: 1****st**** I was not sure about how to write this. I changed a lot of things in the process of writing and 2****nd**** I am from Brazil and things are not really good in here to the point some days you leave your house in red and you don't know if you are going to be safe.**

**I know some of you will think this is not a space to talk about politics, but I disagree. I think everywhere and anytime is good to talk about politics. And at times as dark as these, I cannot omit myself. Last Sunday I tried to write, but our congressmen were voting on the impeachment of our President. Truth be told, I did not see they voting on the fate of our country and President, but a freak show. As interested in politics as I am, to the point of getting sometimes almost beaten by the Police because I fight for what I believe, it's serious, here if you try to change the system you end up beaten by the police. Nice, huh? I felt sick watching some of them vote for their families or for a man who tortured young pregnant woman back in the dictatorship. I felt hopeless because those were the people who were supposed to decide what's best for us and they were far more corrupt than the President they were technically judging. **

**I definitely DISAGREE with our President and some of her choices. I definitely DISAGREE with her predatory politics on our native people, people I descent from and people who survive from the Florest. But it was just too much to watch them taking such a serious decision as if they were in a circus. It was just too much to watch those medieval men trying to drag us back to a horrible dictatorship.**

**If you are watching the news about Brazil, know that I am not lined up with those men who want to remove a President who is not at fault, at least not for an impeachment, but that has no morals. All in all, we can't simply remove a President just because we don't like him/her, right? If you are aware of what is happening in Brazil, know that I was unable to update because I was too sad and too angry to even think about writing… Know that no matter how much I disagree with our President, if it's need, I'll fight for our democracy, because I am really not willing to have my rights as a woman revoked by old men who use the name of God to protect and magnify shitty dictators. **

**That's all.**

**I hope I can see you in June, because my next exams will start soon. And hope you are still interested in this story.**

**Take care and love you all,**

**Velvetsins.**


	18. Heaven Tonight

**Hi, lovelies! xD**

**Well… I didn't think I'd be able to update so soon, but it turns out that my muse decided to visit me and disturb all my thoughts. Before I ran out of ideas or became too busy with my finals, I decided to write it out and update today.**

**Who knows when I'll be able to update, so… Better safe than sorry, right?**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, but this plot belongs to me. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Sorry xD**

**Warnings: I would not warn this and make a surprise, but I am afraid there must be some reader out there that doesn't like lemons and would very much like to skip these scenes. It's not very graphic, as I don't think it suits the story, but it's still there. Hope you enjoy. There is also some angst ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter 18. Heaven Tonight**_

* * *

"_Dear Diary, I thought nothing worse than being attracted to him could happen... till I realized I am in love."_

_We should throw her out._

It was not the first time Captain Ajit heard it from his men since they discovered the truth. Chandra was not a boy.

Everyone was shocked. _Chandra. Was. Not. A. Boy._ What could be more unlucky than having a man with Consumption on board? If it was not scary enough, Chandra was a woman _dying_ from Consumption.

He sighed as he reaffirmed his position. The man who dreamed of touching Chandra's hair would be dead in the next second. Ajit paid once for his mistake and he was not willing to infuriate the Gods again.

If only it was easier to convince a bunch of gullible fools…

He walked from one side to the other of his cabin watching the woman in her unconscious state. There was a piece of cloth on her forehead and her face was flushed from the fever.

For the past few days Chandra stayed in his cabin, barely alive. It seemed the only thing that linked her to this Earth was willpower only and something related to someone he could hardly distinguish between a woman and a man, but that seemed important to her.

_You must protect… You must protect…_

It became her mantra. Whenever she was not in deep sleep and her fever made her delirious, she would repeat these words nonstop. She would never say _who_ and _why_, when he asked, but she would cry. When she cried, Ajit would dry her tears and hush her in his not so friendly manner.

Ajit still did not know what he was doing.

If he was to use his brain and think it thoroughly he would dispose of the girl. She was sick; she would spread her sickness to his men. She probably would make him sick too. But he was attached to the girl. Chandra made him a father again.

After he lost his family, Chandra was the only one he took under his wing. He never protected his sons as he protected Chandra — most of times he did not interrupt when his men overreacted and gave the _boy_ a beating, but he did not judge him when he entered his cabin to cry his eyes out.

Ajit always thought that cries were for weaklings. Chandra was a weakling and he hated weaklings. Ajit, however, could not bring himself to hate Chandra.

Since he found out about the boy sickness he prayed to Varuna; She was the only one to keep them safe. And he believed so much in the goddess, he was glad to know that since Chandra fell will no one else in the Untamed Fairy Lady showed the symptoms of consumption.

It was when the boy finally fell in the middle of the day, after working himself to death, that they came to realize the truth. Once they had to open up his clothes they saw something a boy should not have. Ajit groaned at the discovery. His men became frantic.

_Woman on board!_

_Woman on board!_

They shouted. Rapidly, every single soul in that ship came to form a circle around Chandra. Surprised whispers soon became too loud; Ajit had to intervene to remove Chandra and take her to his cabin.

Her small hands grabbed the fabric of his shirt, begging in an incoherent intonation. _You must protect… You must protect…_

Then her body went limb and her eyes did not open since them.

**###**

She was restless.

Rukia opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, a sigh escaping her lips. She wanted to be already sleeping, but somehow she could not bring herself to.

Her eyes were burnt and her head ached. Her body was tired and yet she could not bring herself to sleep.

Usually, her interactions with the Duke left her drained of all energy, but none of their previous interludes could be compared to this one. When he kissed her so slightly, she could not help but cry. She felt so pathetic, so hopelessly emotional and angry at herself.

She was supposed to hold her ground, to stay focused on her _mission_, whatever that represented after so many months. She was not supposed to fall in love with him.

_Love is a thing for woman. Only the stupid ones._

What was she then? The stupidest being to walk the Earth! She felt like smacking herself real bad when that weird feeling crept on her as he said he trusted her.

The fact her heart fluttered and at the same time hurt at these words, only proved her idiocy. She was happy, happy he had finally opened up to her and sad, sad he was about to get stabbed on his back by... _Her_.

When her betrayal hurt her more than him, she could not deny it anymore. Rukia was a fool.

She was in love.

In love with the cold-hearted Duke, in love with the man whose view on life was so different from hers, in love with the arrogant, selfish bastard that always put his needs before anyone else. In love with a man that knew a lot about her previous life and yet did not tell her not even a bit. In love with a man that was more capable of showing affection to his horses than to a starving man in the middle of the road.

A man with so many faults she could not even count in one hand.

However, and her heart clung to this like a mad man, he was also someone who helped her. The arrogant bastard who saved her life. And not only once. The cold-hearted Duke that showed her kindness even when he knew she was lying to him. The selfish one who apologized when he knew he was indeed wrong.

And he trusted her.

She was such a hypocrite. Every single fault she was so eager to pinpoint on him was her own reflection.

Closing her eyes, she suppressed a sob. She was so stupid, so insecure. That is why she hated being in love. _It makes you vulnerable. _And she hated being the vulnerable one. It reminded her why she was so eager to marry Ichigo while she denied vehemently the Duke: she was no longer in love with him. She respected him, true, and loved him very much as a friend, but she no longer saw him as a man.

The fact that she desired the Duke and saw him as a man terrified her.

To know he had such a great effect on her was terrifying.

And to know she was in love with him while he was still hung up on her sister scared the hell out of her.

Did he see Lady Hisana when he kissed her? Did he think of her when he was with Rukia?

_Jealousy._

_It's not about love... _She tried to remember herself. _Easier saying than doing._

With a sigh, she turned on the bed and faced the man by her side. He was sleeping peacefully after holding her tight while she cried helplessly. She held her breath as she traced his noble features carefully.

He did not wake up, he did not stir.

In that moment he was just a man, a common one. He was not the man she recently found out she loved, nor the man she was trying to steal.

It would be easier if she was not lying so blatantly while asking him to trust people more often, right? If she did not have to deliver the notebook, because she _had to._ There was no choice.

_Forgive me._

She closed her eyes again when she recalled the words her fathertold her.

_Highly dangerous_.

Yes. To not deliver it as soon as possible was indeed highly dangerous. But to make him go after it would also be dangerous.

Rukia was not that naïve. She knew that she only found out where it was because he allowed her to. They were looking for that damned notebook for months and before her and her friends, others tried but to no avail.

That notebook was important to him as well. She just could not figure why quite yet. However, it was crystal clear he wanted something it could provide and he would not let it go so easily.

Hand tracing his cheeks, she almost gasped when he pulled her by the waist to him. Her hand flew to his chest, to keep him from crushing her in his sleep.

Feeling the calm beats of his heart, she reached to his neck and placed a small kiss there. Her mind working like crazy to find a way to save both him and her friends.

She would definitely make this work out!

**###**

Byakuya opened his eyes as he felt something on his neck. Acting on his senses he trapper his assaulter under him, his arm pressing the neck forcefully.

Whoever touched him was probably not aware how dangerous it was to wake up that way a soldier, a former War combatant.

It was only when he heard a gasp he realized he was not back to the old times and who was actually under him was Rukia.

He rushed to set her free, an apologetic expression on his face when she managed to do it herself, flipping them both. Her legs straddling his hips. He was somehow glad their trainings served for something.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked, concern printed on his voice.

He watched as she shook her head, ready to roll to her side of the bed. He did not allow though, keeping her in place. One hand traced her neck, looking for any bruises and the other held her firmly in place by the waist.

When he traced the small cut on her throat, she smacked his hand away and looked down.

"I need water..."

As he heard her comment, he let her go and also got up, ready to leave for his room.

He was tired.

And afraid...

Afraid he could hurt her again once he fell asleep.

"What were you dreaming of?" She asked, her voice low as she swallowed the water in great gulps.

It was an innocent question, he could tell by her tone. It was mere curiosity, however, that small query made him freeze in his tracks. His back completely tense.

He breathed in slowly and did not turn to face her thinking if he should really give a reply. Obviously, she would not leave him alone if he did not. "Nothing."

Silence fell upon them and this time it was certainly not a comfortable one.

"You were dreaming of the old times." Then her voice came out as whisper. "The War."

It was not a question. A statement, actually and it made him grimace slightly. She did not see this nonetheless.

He did not reply. He chose silence.

Rukia was right. After so many nights without dreaming of it, they came again to hunter him. He was not scared of them anymore, the ghosts of the man he killed, but he never spent too much time without seeing their faces.

Byakuya was not sure if it was because he felt guilty, but they would always crawl back to his mind, no matter how much he and everyone else assured him he made the right choice back them.

The dreams were usually the same. One of them would try to hurt him and he would wake up frantically trying to kill them all over again.

However, it was a bit unnerving she was so quick to figure this out. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her walking slowly to him. He grew even tenser.

He walked to the connection door but was stopped when her hand slid between his, her tone calmer, softer as she spoke.

"Stay."

No reply came from his lips and none would. Byakuya knew he should go. He should definitely go. It was not safe to stay by her side when he had those dreams. He could have hurt her for real!

And besides, he was not sure he should stay so much time by her side. This night he had said he trusted her and felt guilty when she cried, he held her tight until she slept and then she figured out what he was dreaming about.

In one night, _this very night,_ she had seen too much of him. More than he was willingly to show, more than he was willingly to share.

"Go to sleep, Rukia," he commanded in a harsh tone.

And then he turned to her, his cold stare out there to scare her and put some distance — emotional and physical — between them.

He was surprised when she get in her toes and kissed him slightly on the lips.

"Come with me," her reply came as a soft whisper.

He made no movement to follow her, so she kissed him one more time, eyes closed.

Byakuya kept his eyes open, unmoving as a statue, waiting for her to stop.

"Come with me," she repeated and kissed his throat once again. "Please."

He looked at her and realized that she meant it. Her invitation was not out of pity, as he first thought, to comfort the soldier oh-who-was-haunted-by-so-many-ghosts and she did not look scared as before.

Eyes locked on hers, he tilted her chin slightly and placed his lips upon her, moving them together. When he met no resistance and was allowed to deepen the kiss, he gave up on the idea of leaving. Hands on her waist he walked her slowly backwards, until her knees met the bed and both of them fell on it together.

**###**

Quite soon they were sharing deep, heated kissed and caresses.

With Byakuya on top and between her legs, he held her hips in place, preventing her from moving them sinfully under him. She groaned in frustration when his lips left hers.

Rukia opened her eyes to stare at him. He was propped on his arms, his long hair cascading over her, creating a curtain around their faces. She observed him. He was so handsome she was having a hard time to stay away from him.

Hands on his shoulder, she tried to lower him down to kiss him once again, but he did not oblige. Quite the contrary, he stayed still looking at her. His finger traced her swollen lips slowly and she shuddered at the sensual feeling it brought her.

He bent down and placed a small kiss on her pulse point, arousing a deep breath from her. His expert hands moved to the straps of her slip, removing it as the trail of his kisses lowered more and more.

When Rukia realized he was going to expose her breasts, she tried to cover herself, but he was quicker and held her wrists above her head with one hand. She tried to break free, but he did not allow.

Her squirms turned into a shudder followed by a gasp when his lips enclosed around her already hardened nipple.

Byakuya licked it slowly, satisfaction burning him alive as she moaned. From his position, he watched her face. Her violet eyes were clouded and so beautiful.

Slowly, he let her hands free, aware they would not stop him and in fact it did not happen. They flew to his hair, directing him to the neglected breast.

He was not a man who needed much warning. A small smirk formed on his lips at her boldness and wanton moans. However, it was not enough yet. What he craved for was not there. His birth name falling from her lips.

So when she tried to grind her hips to relieve the tension between her legs, he let her be. His hips meeting hers halfway too.

One hand slid to her thighs and up the way to remove her undergarments. He waited to see if she was going to protest, but she was too focused on his mouth devouring hers to care.

Byakuya seized the opportunity to run his finger torturously slow over the piece of cloth, before removing it for real. Rukia tore her lips away from his to moan. First it was a guttural sound, then it became more wanton and desperate as he caressed her again.

"Your Grace!" She moaned, bucking her hips, following the rhythm dictated by his finger.

He kissed her slowly this time, his tongue exploring her mouth fully. His finger down there following the pace of their tongues intertwined. Noticing this, she tried to kiss him faster, deeper and rougher, but he did not compel.

"Patience, Rukia." He smirked as he pressed her clit, one second finger entering her real lightly.

She gasped, deliciously pressing her nails to his shoulder.

"Your Grace!" She moaned louder as he picked up the pace.

"My name, Rukia," he commanded, lowering his head to pick one nipple between his teeth.

He knew she was close. He could tell by her ragged breath and her moans. Also by her hips moving together with his hands, just to change a few seconds later.

As clever as she was, it did not take her too much to understand that to feel greater pleasure she should change the rhythm of her hips from time to time; experimenting. Rational thought or feeling, he could not precise.

His lips left her breasts and trailed a hot path all over her skin, kissing her stomach, her belly, sinking the tongue on her navel until he reached the inside of her thighs.

As he breathed in her arousal, he felt her stop. Eyes wide open.

"What..."

"Relax," he tranquilized her, planting a soft kiss in her skin.

"But..."

To cut her reasoning, he enclosed his lips on her sweet spot, making her moan deeply.

Before long, he was licking her thoroughly, his fingers still moving inside of her, bringing her a pleasure she did not thought possible before.

To have that man between her legs, pleasuring her that way, was too much for her.

Her breath became more erratic, her legs started shaking and a foreign feeling started building on her belly. It was as if one hundred butterflies were dancing inside of her. She pressed her eyelid further together.

Her hands moved to his hair, entangling in his jet black locks.

"Your Grace! B-Byakuya!"

Quite soon, his name was dancing freely on her lips.

**###**

The first thing Rukia noticed as soon as she woke up is that the sun was high up in the sky. She blinked lazily and moved her fingers through her hair, removing some locks from her face.

She had no idea what time was that, but she was sure she was tired and sleepy as hell. Yawning, she sat on the bed and patted the other side, looking for the Duke, but he was not there. It was _empty._

_When did he leave?_

Another question haunted her, but she did not have time to voice it, not even to think about it properly for her door was opened and Candice entered holding a tray filled with so many food Rukia could not even count.

"Good Morning, Your Grace." She placed the tray in the small coffee table and closed the door afterwards. "His Grace asked me to not wake you up."

"He… did?" She asked, still trying to understand what was happening.

"Yes… He did…" She had a foxy smirk plastered all over her face. "And I also prepared you a bath. The bathtub is already in the dressing room. Shall I help you?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip, unable to get the meaning behind Candice's smirk. What was so funny? She looked at the window, whose curtains were opened at that exact time by the servant. The room became much lighter after she was done. One hand covering her sensible and tired eyes, she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's already past ten, my Lady. Why?"

"What?" She turned all of sudden to face her lady's maid and rushed to leave the bed, but then and only then, she noticed she was still naked. Cheeks growing red by the second, she pulled the bed sheet to cover her body.

"I notice you slept very well this night, Your Grace."

"You are a pervert!" Rukia threw the pillow at her face.

"That I am, Your Ladyship," she replied, dodging the pillow. It landed on the floor, close to her feet. She got it and placed it back on the mattress. "But so are you." She laughed as she saw how red her master was.

Cheeks burning by the comment, Rukia walked to the connection door to the dressing room and only stopped when she entered the bathtub. The water was considerably hot, but she did not care. All she wanted was to drown and forget Candice ever existed, or came up with that comment.

Her limbs almost sang at the wonderful sensation. After last night's activities everything ached. Her legs, her hips, her back… But it was a good ache. It was just a slight discomfort that reminded her of how intense her night was… in _every_ aspect.

With a sigh, she rested her head on the board of the bathtub and closed her eyes. Candice did not come at her. The Lady's maid knew she did not like anyone around when she was bathing herself. It was a weird sensation to have someone watching you at such moment.

She tried to concentrate on the day she had ahead. So much to decide and finish and she woke up so late. _Damned Duke!_ Why did he order Candice to let her sleep? She could not sleep! Not when the Festival was less than a week from happening and she still had so much to do.

However, she was kind of thankful he let her. She would simply not have the sufficient stamina to do all she had to do if she did not get the proper sleep.

Last night happened more than those heated kisses. When she reached paradise, he was ready to stop and let her sleep, but she would not let him. She wanted more. She craved for more of him.

The crimson color came back to her cheeks, but she could not help but think about the previous night.

At first it hurt. But long before it became one of the most pleasant sensations she had ever experienced. It was better than she had imagined. Tasted better than Rangiku and Nell described. Felt better than their previous moments together.

He hesitated, not sure if they should engage themselves, but she convinced him. They had gone too far to stop right there. She wanted him. She needed him as she had never needed anything before. It was so intense, so carnal she thought she could faint. But she did not.

She knew she should feel ashamed, but she did not. In fact, she longed for him and for their night interludes.

A shudder overcame her body as she thought how much she still needed to learn in the art of lovemaking. She just expected him to be as enthusiastic as he was with their morning spars.

She shook her head. She had to leave and work. Thinking about the Duke and how good he was would not prepare an entire Festival.

**###**

Byakuya could not focus on the meeting he was partaking in. It was business and therefore important matter. Nevertheless, he could only think about Rukia and how she made him lose his ground just yesterday.

She was the most beautiful thing lying there, under him. Her violet eyes hazed with lust. Her mouth opened, her nails buried on his shoulders, her breath coming erratic and her moans deliciously loud.

He was so ready to stop and leave her after he pleasured her; he was surprised when she asked him, once again, to stay. Her hungry lips on his, her small hands on his chest, caressing him. Before he could see he was deep inside of her, their bodies rocking together towards the very end.

"Your Grace?"

Byakuya looked at the one who spoke to him, finally realizing his thoughts lead him to a very different direction. She would be the end of him. One of them coughed slightly to get everyone's attention.

"We were just wondering if we should not interrupt the partnership with the Mad Pirate?"

He watched as some of them agreed, nodding their heads. In silence, he waited until their voices died so he could have all eyes set on him.

"I gave him more time to finish the project."

Surprised comments echoed in the room. From his seat, Byakuya watched their expressions slightly bored. Starrk was by his side and his face showed less enthusiasm yet. He looked at the watch he carried with him asking himself why he had summoned this meeting. There were two reasons: first, he needed to tell them the ship would be ready later than he expected and second, but not the last important, he wanted to stay away from Rukia.

_How ironic_, he thought. She was away and yet he could not think of anything else than her.

"We are actually in time if you consider we are remodeling the steamboat." Starrk added.

"To have a better area for peasants?" The one who spoke about the Mad Pirate raised his voice.

"No," the other started. "To offer better services for our clients."

Byakuya watched the conversation unfold before his very eyes. Starrk watched in silence too, musing about how those old men were loud than a club of old ladies playing cards. They exchanged glances, but did not utter a word.

"We should stop this madness! Peasants will not pay for more comfort. We are accepting this just because it is the idea of his wife."

At this, Byakuya moved in his chair slightly, completely focused on the conversation. He expected they would notice whom they were speaking of, but they continued talking as if he was not even there.

"She should focus on giving birth to the next heir, not meddle in our business."

"Mine," the Duke finally spoke, his voice devoid of all emotion or sympathy.

"I beg your Pardon, Your Grace?"

"Mine," he repeated. "My business."

"I beg to differ. We are in this together."

"You are here because my business is profitable. I never asked any of you to be my partner."

Silence engulfed the whole ambient. Byakuya closed his eyes feeling a slightly headache coming his way.

He did not sleep the entire night. He simply could not. The lack of sleep was finally charging its price.

"I am..."

"Let me make myself clear: my private life does not concern you. And I will not hear any of you speak of my wife ever again."

"Yes, Your Grace."

He rose from his seat, his stare burning on the one who spoke about Rukia. The man apologized and bowed his head, but Byakuya was not a fool. He knew the old man was still displeased with his attitude.

"Your Grace," the one sitting by his side called him. "We should as well discuss…"

"This meeting is over," he cut him off.

As he left the room, his head was about to explode.

**###**

Her day was hectic. Who could imagine she would make it to the Doctor? She was glad Chōjirō came back from the village with the news about the appointment. The doctor finally managed to attend her after so many times he declined because his schedule was too busy.

It was weird. Too weird for her liking. As far as she knew no one would be crazy enough to dismiss a Duchess or decide to not attend her. Only if… _If the Duke was involved in this._

Perhaps he asked the Doctor to deny her the appointment. But if that was the case why would he do it now?

With a sigh, she left the carriage with Candice by her side and entered the Hospital. It was not a not a big one, but it could attend all the villagers. She was glad. It would not be good if the villagers had to go until the next big city to get medical care if needed.

"Your Grace," the Doctor did not bow to her when he left his room. On the contrary, he extended his hand and when followed his hint, they shook hands. It was very unusual how he treated her, not as the almighty Duchess, but as common patient.

Rukia was surprised to see how young he actually was. She was expecting an old man to be in the charge of the hospital, but it turned out he was no older than 35 years, or so it looked like. Despite his young face, he looked serious, not like someone would follow a Duke's order. His white hair and glasses only added to the solemn aura that surrounded him.

"Doctor Ishida," she also bowed her head slightly. "I am pleased to finally meet you."

She could not hide the fact she was disappointed it took him so many days to manage to attend her.

"I apologize for my busy schedule, Your Grace. I understand you are fine?" His question was not a question at all. Rukia knew it. If she was suspicious of the Duke meddling in her affairs, now she was sure of it.

Or was she over thinking it?

"Yes, I am…" She trailed off as he walked her and Candice to his room. The servant stood still for a moment, but followed her Ladyship inside afterwards.

"Then… How can I help you?"

"This appointment is not for me, but for Candice." She looked at her lady's maid and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well… Lady Candice, tell me what your problem is."

**###**

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she managed to get some time to enter his study. As expected, it was empty. He was not there and would not arrive until before dinner.

It gave her time to decide what she had to do. Because she knew she had to do something. It could not go on like this…

Too much time had passed and time was not some kind of endless resource. Ichigo may be dead, but her friends were very much alive and could be used against her.

Nevertheless, there was the Duke…

_I trust you._

He knew what she was doing. He knew what her thoughts were. He knew what she intended to do. He knew and yet he decided to trust her. He decided to let her be.

_And after last night… _she thought, _I simply can't…_

Rukia had not intended to go all the way with him. Neither had she intended to fall in love with him.

_How troublesome._

What was funny and all the more confusing was the fact she could not bring herself to regret it. To regret their night of passion or the fact she discovered her feelings for him.

_Admitted them, _she corrected herself, feeling the stupidest being ever. To fall in love with someone she had despised so much before and was bound to betray would be funny, if not tragic.

Locking the door behind herself, she leaned against it, a small notebook in blank between her hands. Once she took in a deep breath, she walked to his desk and opened the first drawer. It was still opened. Her fingers trembled a little as she removed the false bottom and held the small wooden box.

_It's now or never. _

If she was clever enough, she would not try what she was about to try. If she was clever enough, she would run away. If she was clever enough she would give up on this dim-witted idea.

But she was clearly not clever enough.

_If_ she was clever enough she would not have developed feelings for him, in fact, she would have crushed them thoroughly when the first signs showed up. Instead, she cultivated them and it leaded her to this dead end.

Biting her bottom lip, Rukia removed her necklace and opened the box, her senses all alerted in case anyone tried to enter the study. That was not the case. It was very silent and if not for the windows opened, she would not even hear the low wind outside.

_Highly dangerous._

That was the notebook everyone fretted about. The damn notebook why Ichigo was killed. She felt like crying. It was all her fault. If she had recovered it first, if she had deceived the Duke and then left… _If…_ There were so many _ifs_ in that whole situation she was about to go crazy.

Removing the notebook from the small box, she opened it and started reading. It was not what she expected: a list with the names of the people involved in the high treason back in War, the ones who betrayed the Crown.

It was diary. A diary that described the whereabouts of the ones who betrayed the Crown. Earl Nnoitra figured there, she noticed. His name caught her attention real quickly and all she could think was how she could use this to punish that damned bastard so he would never raise his hand to Nell ever again.

So he would never hurt her and manipulate her.

She went on reading, forgetting what she was there for, the content too alluring. How could there be so many bad people in the world? How could they switch sides so easily and kill friends with no remorse?

Were they monsters?

_Concentrate, Rukia!_

Small diariy in hands, she started what she was supposed to do. If the bad guys wanted the notebook, they would have it; she could not only guarantee it would ever be the only copy!

**###**

The only rest he got was when he was coming back home at the end of the afternoon inside the carriage. He was very much tired and his head felt like exploding.

After the meeting with his business partners, he left to the shipyard and intended to spend the rest of his day there, checking on his workers and his projects. Starrk went with him, but he did not stay too long. He left after lunch.

Byakuya was glad he decided to take the day to watch over his business personally. Different from his business partners, he thought it was important to supervise his project and workers personally. Once he spent the majorityof his time either in London or Berry Pomeroy, checking on the Villagers and his, he detested the word, _inheritance_, it was Starrk who visited the placefor him.

He was born in Berry Pomeroy Castle and there he had spent his childhood. Most of his good memories were from that house; the worst ones too.

After his father died, he decided he did not want to live in the Castle anymore, so he moved to London and later decided he could stay at the Silent House as well. His base of operations was already there, it would not be suspicious if he wanted to live where business was.

His grandfather criticized him greatly for it. His inheritance was Berry Pomeroy Castle and he would do well to remember that. Byakuya did not need to for Ginrei did it every time the opportunity arose. Even when it did not, he would be there talking about the heir and how his family would enjoy the Castle and the joyous village.

Then he War came and they had no time to talk about this. He did not hear about it anymore, for his grandfather died and he was not there to listen to his last words. He was quite sure something like _Be sure to show_ _Berry Pomeroy Castle to your wife _would be mentioned.

He hated that place, but he could not sell it, nonetheless. It was against the etiquette and he was not sure he wanted to give it away. He despised it, but he was not willing to get rid of something that contained so many of his memories — good and bad.

All in all, he thought the day near his coworkers and distant from Rukia was what he needed. He was not sure how he was supposed to face her after their night of passion. And it was certainly not related to what they did, but because of what it meant in their complicated relationship.

Rukia was in love with him. Byakuya was no fool to think she was just too aroused and gave in. They had gone that far before, but she was always ready to stop him when the fear overcame her, when she decided it was too much. If she had thrown her prudence away, it could only mean one thing.

It was all over her eyes last night. It was there, in the way her voice called out to him, in the way she held him in the throes of passion.

_So contradictory. _

He wanted this moment to happen. He wanted her to accept her feelings for him and give in. To go to his arms and say yes to that damned marriage.

However, it was before he discovered her feelings ran that deep. Before last night. Before they made love.

At his age, he was fully capable of telling apart having sex from making love. His experience with Rukia was far more meaningful than simply, thoughtless carnal desire. And yet…

Byakuya was not sure he would ever be capable of reciprocating her feelings and as much as he could admit, he cared for her and did not want to hurt her once again.

Inside the darkened couch, he rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes, expecting he could get some more of sleep before the dinner that night.

They would dine out, again. And this time he was grateful they would not be home, so he would not have to face her and the tempest she evoked inside his mind.

Nonetheless, before he could even take a nap, the carriage came to a stop and he understood he was already home.

_Unfortunately._

**###**

Candice was tightening the fastenings of her dress when the door was suddenly opened and the figure of the Duke stepped in, looking more tired than usual. The servant was quick to notice this and bowing, left the two of her masters alone.

Rukia was about to ask him why he was there when he walked to the dressing room and removed his coat and then his shirt. She blushed at the sight of him and turned away, covering her face.

"You have to change," he announced, his voice emotionless as always.

"Why?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"We are dining in with at the Starrk's."

If she was disappointed about it, he heard no comment from her. On the contrary, her voice seemed filled with relief when she talked about seeing Lilynette again.

Was she too glad to stay away from him?

Deciding to not give it much thought, he removed his boots and was about to remove his trousers when he noticed she was still in the dressing room. She was still back turned to him, her fastenings left open.

Byakuya walked to her slowly and placed his hands on the back of her dress, opening it fully. Rukia shuddered as she felt his hands, but did not stop him. With Candice gone, he obviously would be the one to help her.

"How was your day?" she asked, but felt stupid as soon as the words left her mouth. They were not the typical couple and she knew it, but she could not help but ask something, _anything,_ in order to ease that thick atmosphere between them.

He did not reply. But she already expected this. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to walk away when he finished undoing her fastenings, but he held her in place.

"Let me help you remove this," he murmured, his voice deeper than usual.

Rukia nodded, feeling very conscious of her almost naked body to his display. She stepped out of the dress, left just in her slip. There were marks all over her skin, courtesy of their intense lovemaking; being watched was all of sudden pretty much unnerving.

Lips getting bruised by the second, she tried to walk away again, but her body went rigid when he touched one huge hickey on her shoulder. His thumb caressed the area lightly and before she could realize, he planted a small kiss on the area.

"What are…"

Her question died on her throat when he turned her to face him. Her hands flew to his chest, to keep her balance. Her head snapped up and her eyes met his, but she quickly looked down.

His gaze was too intense to hold. The darkened silver irises were not something she was comfortable to look at after she spent most of her afternoon making a copy of his belonging. If he knew what she was doing…

_No! You cannot tell. Don't you dare, Rukia! This man can have everything he wants from you, but it!_

Before she could do anything she would regret later, she placed her lips upon his in a light brush. It seemed to surprise the Duke, who was not expecting her bold movement. Eyes still opened, he held her shoulders when she used her tongue to deepen the kiss and closed the gap between their bodies.

Slowly, he gave in. His eyes fluttered closed and he tilted her head lightly to have better access to her mouth. Arm hooked on her waist, he walked her backwards, tillherback met the cold wall. She shuddered, but soon he was upon her, kissing her vigorously, his warm body pressed up against hers.

Rukia moaned when he grinded their hips together, letting her feel his arousal. Her eyes shot open as she buried her fingers between his jet locks, forcing him to look at her. She touched him on the lips, but did not allow him to deepen the kiss.

Unsure, she bit her bottom lip as she slid her hand on his broad chest, until it landed on his low abdomen. She just wanted to please him as much as he pleased her the other night, but before she could reach his trousers, he held her wrist and moved back.

"We should stop here," he said with a raspy intonation. "We better get ready or we will be late."

"Do we really have to go?" she asked back with closed eyes. His warmth was no longer lingering on her body. She almost groaned in frustration.

He did not reply, walking away from her. From her place, she heard him shuffling something with hastiness.

"Do we really, really have to go?"

"Only if we want to." His breath was mixed with hers. She breathed in his scent and squeaked when he lifted her, making her legs close around his hips. "Do you want to go?"

His mouth was all over hers before she could come up with an answer. Delighted by his actions, she decided to explore him again. When he broke the kiss, she traced the contours of his strong, powerful arms, eager to have them holding her close as he made love to her again.

"I certainly would not mind to stay at home."

**###**

A gasp left her lips when he flipped them over, making her straddle him. She had been on top before, but not like this. In this new position she was facing him directly and they were much closer.

It was much more intimate.

Rukia closed her eyes and held his shoulders for support when she moved, feeling him filling her again. It was a sensation she would never be accustomed to. A few more gasps left her mouth when he kissed her mouth and used his thumb to stroke her nipples.

"Look at me," he commanded in that deep tone of his. She noted it was deeper than before and she could not help but feel proud of herself to make him like this.

He was not as loud as her, but she could hear a pant here and there and a few groans when he was about to come.

Her violet eyes cracked open and she shyly stared at him. His face continued regal as always. If he was the king himself he would not be more composed. However, she could see the sweat pooling on his forehead and his arms flexing to hold her.

Feeling confident, she held his biceps and started rocking her body over his more intensely and quickly. _Vigorously._ He groaned. A deep moan escaped her lips as she tried to set a new pace.

This slow burn of his was killing her!

"No," Byakuya growled, slowing her down, fingers buried on her hips. It would leave marks, he knew, but he could not control himself. She looked at him questioningly, but his only answer was moving her over him in his own rhythm.

Slowly, but steady.

He kissed her, his lips moving in according to their hips. His hand helped her with the movements, the other one on her back to support her body. When he felt she caught the pace by herself, both of his hands stayed on her back.

A loud gasp left her as she realized it was more like a dance. Very thought-out. Calculated. But more pleasurable too. She threw her head back when he descended his lips from hers to her neck and then, very, very slowly to her chest, capturing one pearl between his teeth.

She shuddered.

Byakuya needed to stop her down. As tired as he was, he knew he was bound to hold on very little time if they kept that frenzy pace. So he slowed her down. The pleasure built slowly, but surely and when it exploded, he would make sure to leave her speechless.

If she had another lover in mind, he would make sure to erase him from her mind forever.

Rukia was _his_ and _his alone._

When his mouth trailed back to hers, he continued to kiss her in the same mannerhe made love to her. Her lips were swollen, but he did not care. His hands were also back to her hips, moving her still slowly, but more deeply against him.

He knew he was bound to leave her sore the other day, if she was not already… but he could not bring himself to care. He was mad at her. He was almost irate.

Irate because he could not be angry at her.

Mad because she made him think too much and _feel _too much.

Irate because she would make every other woman look bad in his eyes.

Mad because she was the only one he could think about.

Irate because he had headed way too much deep in that fake relationship of them.

And mad because she was _addictive._

Byakuya was sure one thousand years would have passed before he could satiate the thirst he had for her, before he had quenched his hunger for her.

He wanted all of her. Mind. Body. _Soul._

Only one of them would not do. He wanted everything because only one of them was not enough.

It would _never_ be enough.

Before he could realize their movements were erratic, her nails were deep buried in his shoulders and he was with his head interredon her neck. He could feel it, their ending nearing close.

It was not like a dance anymore.

It was like a fight.

Two opponents facing each other feeling tired after so many rehearsed blows, now too careless to avoid showing what they had hidden under the sleeve. Byakuya was not sure who would fall first, but he was sure how it would happen. It would be the one who first admitted the feelings.

And he was not there to lose.

Before long, all coherent thought flew from his mind as he felt her convulsioning over him. His name dancing on her lips.

"B-Byakuya!"

Keeping the same rhythm, he kissed her to prevent her from showing her passion too loudly. Not long after, he followed her, holding her close. Her name came out as a hoarse whisper.

"R-Rukia."

**###**

They lay there in the bed lost in their thoughts. Her head was on his chest and he had one of his arms serving as a pillow for himself and the other around Rukia, caressing her arm mechanically.

He was not paying attention to what he was doing, but he stopped when he felt her shudder, her body still too sensible after all his earlier ministrations.

"Does it bother you?" he asked after a while, catching her by surprise.

"No," she commented with a sigh. "Not at all."

They fell silent again. Rukia used her finger to trace contours on his chest, drawing imaginary symbols he could not understand or even care about. Her warm body so close to his was very comforting and he was starting to feel dizzy. The sleepless night of before taking its toll.

He felt her shift more than once beside him, at first moving her head to face him and then shaking it as if dismissing some thought. When she made the same movement and then gave up, he held her firmly in place.

"You may speak," he said with closed eyes.

"I-I… Hm…"

Even not looking at her, he knew she was biting her lips. He smirked slightly at the thought. She was nervous. _Why? _

"Nothing."

His eyelids propped open and his gray irises burned on hers. She had that shy look all over her and he could not help, but feel the urge to kiss her.

He did. And then released her lips and moved back to the same position as they were. She however, stayed seated on the bed, holding the bed sheets close to her chest.

Byakuya thought it was an amusing scene. Why was she acting with so much modesty when he had seen and touched every single part of her body that night?

If he was already familiar with her delicious curves?

He felt like asking, but he knew it would only leave her mad at him, so he decided to stay quiet, before they dwelled too much in this. His body and mind more tired than he expected.

"Tell me what bothers you." He removed her bang from her eyes.

"I-I… What is that..." Her cheeks suddenly became more crimson than before, if that was even possible.

"That?" he encouraged her, even if he already had a hint on what she would ask.

"That thing you put on before we… we… beforewemadelove?" she amended all her last words due to her extreme discomfort. However, she could not deny she was curious.

Byakuya felt like smirking at her shyness. She looked so cute and all innocent as she asked him that. He could sense her curiosity, so he tilted her chin so she would look at him as he explained.

"It was a condom." He looked at her eyes as he said the next words. "I figured out you do not wish to become a mother so soon."

Although with cheeks still very red, she managed to put on a smile on her face. She understood that he was not ready to be a father just yet, but the fact he had also thought about her situation meant a lot to her.

"Thank you," she muttered, kissing slightly the palm of his hand pressed against her face.

Slowly, she lowered down, until she rested her head on his shoulder. His eyes were already closed and she lost no time to close hers too and sigh in contentment.

Byakuya's arms tightened around her frame, bringing her close to him as he drifted off to sleep. When his breath became even, Rukia sighed and placed a light kiss on his chest.

With a smile planted on her lips, she, too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N – Well… that was it. Hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Chandra is not a boy. OH MY! Hahahahha Sorry to everyone who thought it was Shiro-chan was wrong. But it was very funny to make you think about other Bleach characters. Hehe. But who is Chandra, really? Do you have any idea? **

**Well… Apart from the first scene, that was a chapter totally focused on Byakuya and Rukia and how they are dealing with their new discovered feelings.**

**Some of you asked for Byakuya's POV. There you have it. To be honest, I feel drained every time I write his POV. He is too gloomy and so deep sometimes I feel insecure and unsure on how to convey his feelings. It takes a lot of effort to not make him look shallow or tacky. We know he is not, but you know it's easier to portray a character by drawing his face than describing it and we love Byakuya for who he is, changing him too much would not feel the same, right?**

**Rukia is easier to deal with. She has always been transparent while Byakuya is actually her opposite. He is completely closed, unable to show his feelings, or even understand them. I see this in the manga when he was utterly lost when he confessed he knew it was wrong to let her die, but even so was ready to let it happen. So if I have to choose between writing her POV or his, or even using a neutral POV, I would rather do it. **

**About the lemon… I'm not more that used to write lemons as before, so I'm sorry if it's not good enough. I tried my best, though. Does that count?**

**As for the Berry Pomeroy Castle, it really exists. It belongs to the Duke of Somerset and since I mentioned Byakuya is the Duke of Somerset... **

**The name of the Chapter was taken from a song by H.I.M with the same name. **_**Heaven Tonight **_**is certainly not my favorite song from them, but I thought it was the right title for this chapter. I spent a lot of time thinking about titles. I was totally lost. **

**I finished it last night and corrected it today, but you know, there'll be some mistakes and you know the reasons already. But all the while I was listening to Daughtry and their amazing songs. If you want to listen to some of them, I'll name the ones I listened the most while writing it. They are: **Supernatural, Life after you, Feels like Tonight, Start of Something Good and High Above the Ground. **A lot I know, but think of the length of this chapter. It took me a lot of time, you know!**

**For the readers who left me a review last chapter, I appreciate it very much. You know I do. I love you all and your thoughts on this story. Thank you for calling me the Queen of Aus. I know I have a lot to learn, but I loved it nonetheless. Thank you for making The Duke's Lover a possible project. Thank you for giving it so much love. Thank you for loving Byakuya and Rukia so much. You are amazing! **

**As for this chapter, will you review it?**

**Take care and hope to see you soon,**

**Velvetsins**


	19. A stormy day

**Hello, my lovelies!**

**I also did not think I'd be able to update this chapter so soon, but it happened my exams were postponed to the 3****rd**** week of this month and my muse could not leave me alone.**

**I decided to seize the opportunity and write as much as I can. Chapter 20 is almost ready, so I think I'll be able to update next week. Perhaps chapter 21 will be ready by May, 21 too. Let's see.**

**I finally replied all of your reviews, they are in my profile, go there and check what I wrote! xD**

The hermandad: **is kind of a military association of people, they established peace and order in Spain before 1830, I don't know if 1834 or 1836. Something like that… To put it simply (even if not that correctly) they were like the police. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo, this plot and story, however, belong to me.**

**Warnings: Angst. A bit xD**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 19. A stormy day**

* * *

_Dear Diary, he was so close all this time then why did I never realize?_

The first thing Rukia noticed as soon as they neared the suburb was the stink. It was so strong it made her feel nauseated. It only added to the horrible headache she felt. Disgusted, she covered her mouth as Lord Kano helped her jump a puddle.

It rained a lot last night, so the carriage was not even able to reach the suburb located southwest from the Silent Hall; they had to walk the rest of the way. It was still drizzling when she left the Duke in his bed and joined Lord Kano in their dauntless mission.

At first, she was startled when Candice entered her room and asked her to have a word. It was not even six in the morning yet. Cautiously, she removed Byakuya's arm from her waist and left the room. It seemed that Lord Kano was waiting for her. She knew the lady's maid asked him _why_, but according to her, he was extremely arrogant when he answered she would have to ask her Ladyship herself about it. Rukia did not answer Candice, either.

She totally forgot she had agreed to visit the suburb with him and donate food and clothes for the poor. But how could she? The last two days had been so full of exciting happenings, she could not recall a visit she had scheduled with him a week before or so — and when she was in the Duke's arms he made her forget even her birth name.

The memory made her want to ventilate her face. She shook such thoughts away and concentrated on the day she had ahead. The road was still empty, but it was barely seven in the morning and lots of people, she noticed, were unemployed.

As soon as they left the main road and entered the suburb for real, Rukia had to cover her mouth to prevent another wave of nausea;the stink worse than ever. Her eyes went wide as she realized it was related to the fact that some people had open wounds whose flesh was rotting. The smell itself was as shock, but the scene was horrid. From left to right, all she could see was despair.

"Former soldiers," Lord Kano explained as they walked further in the small village.

"Didn't they receive the proper treatment? What about the payment for the ones who retired?"

He shook his head.

"Some of them didn't want to. And this payment is like as real as character from the folklore."

"But to leave it like this…"

"They regret what they have done. The War is…" He closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers tightening slightly around her arm. "…a freak show."

Rukia nodded her head. She knew what he was talking about. But it had been almost one year since the end, since they defeated Napoleon, things were supposed to get better. She was not sure if she voiced her concern, but the answer she received left her more horrified than she already was.

"The Post War is worse than War itself."

She fell silent, aware that asking more could bring unwanted attention to them. They were not there to play saviors to those people; according to Lord Kano they usually did not like the wealthy meddling in their business, because they believed they were living like this because of wealthy people. If they knew Rukia was a Duchess — even if she was a fake one —, he was sure things would not get too good to neither of them.

Even if Rukia had chosen the worst clothes she had, she still felt it was too much for such place. Perhaps it was because of the trousers. She was wearing the same trousers she used to wear to her morning trainings with the Duke. The coat that covered her was a very old one she found with her old clothes; the ones he forbade her from wearing.

When they arrived at the house they were expected, they saw a man in his forties walking past them, carrying a trash bag. Several children ran to him, and even teenagers, for the bag was filled with some discarded food.

"He is very famous here. Children always expect him, because he brings them some toys whenever the finds some discarded goods from the wealthy."

Rukia nodded again, observing the scene before her. This time, it seemed there was no toy, but there was a lot of food.

"He worked in the dockyards," Lord Kano continued, still holding her arm. "Just like several men here, but once the War is over, most of ship companies closed."

"Not everyone secured a place at the Duke's company," she completed, eyes still glued on the man and the children.

"Your company," he corrected as if her treating the Duke as a completely separate being was funny. "But yes, you're right. Not everyone was able to secure a place there."

A nod was her only response.

He motioned for her to follow him, but he was suddenly sent away from her when someone bumped against Rukia. As the child that did not seem to count more than nine springs lost the balance, Lord Kano extended his arm to prevent the fall. The same did not happen with the basket filled with food she carried on her back.

"Are you alright?" Rukia kneeled in front of the child, completely forgetting the filthy ground to check if the bump caused any injury. She closed her eyes forcefully, for the sudden kneel made her head ache as if it was about to explode. She looked at the girl, besides the small bump on the forehead, there was nothing to worry about.

"T-Thank you," the child muttered, voice low and scared.

Meanwhile, Lord Kano gathered the food that was still edible and placing it back inside the basket. His action caused the girl to widen her eyes and ran to him, her small hands clutching his trousers.

"Please, do not take it from me! I know it was wrong of me to steal it, but please, please, do not take it from me!"

The image of the little girl in front of her begging for forgiveness and the words that left her mouth brought Rukia to very old times.

* * *

Byakuya was furious when the master of stables finished saddling his horse and he left the Silent Hall. It was already past eight and the cold drizzle gave no indication it was about to cease.

It was bound to rain more soon. Even aware of this fact, he decided the horse was faster than the carriage and decided against taking Shuuhei with him. His patience was very thin; he would simply not wait until the coachmen everything ready.

_I slept too much,_ he thought, urging the horse to go faster, his jet black hair flying in the wind. When he first woke up it was still dark. He figured out it was not more than three or four in the morning, which meant he still had about the same amount of time to sleep. It was when he noticed the bed was empty. Rukia was closing the door behind herself, a concerned look on her face.

_Where did you go? _He recalled having asked. Her answer was something as lamely as _I went to get some water. _The jar by their side was still full. He kept his words to himself and waited for her to approach the bed. When she did, she was still trembling a little. He touched her arms to check if she was cold, but it did not seem the case. Before he could say anything, she kissed him. The innocent caress ended with both of them breathless after making love.

When he woke up again it was already day and Rukia was gone. This time for real. _Her Ladyship left with Lord Kano, Your Grace, _a very scared lady's maid spoke when he sought the servant in the kitchen. Her smile died on her lips as she saw his cold eyes. It was more unnerving than anything she had ever seen.

Before she could reply, Shuuhei mentioned something like the suburb. It was when Byakuya stormed off the kitchen and demanded the master of stables to have his horse ready in no more than five minutes.

Chōjirō even asked if he would not go to the meeting he had summoned, but Byakuya was already leaving the estate.

He knew where she was headed to. If she was indeed with Lord Kano and Chōjirō confirmed what the servant said, they could only have gone to southwest. Lord Kano was the one who supplemented the suburb in that area, donating some food and goods for the poor.

_Although she became a maid and actress whenever Lady Hisana did not feel like acting, she continued to help street children._

He was just sure now Lord Kano did not advise her it was not safe to walk the streets of the suburb. Not with her higher status at least.

Heart thundering in his chest, Byakuya only hoped he was fast enough. If anything happened to her… He shook such thoughts away.

_But if_ it happened, Lord Kano would have his head served to his family that very night.

* * *

It was a very rainy day in Spain. They were walking down the street towards the street marketing in a very happy family moment. In spite of the drizzle, Rukia still asked to accompany the man she deduced as her father — he had short white hair and brown eyes — and sister.

At first he denied her request, but she managed to convince him, her big violet eyes and cute expression getting the best out of him. Hand in hand with her older sister, the mini version of her walked down the street.

When they crossed the street, a small child bumped against them. Rukia fell to the ground and so did the other child, his belongings flying from the bag he held. Getting on her feet by her own, she helped the boy who seemed even younger than her. Hisana and her father gathered the stuff from the dirty ground.

The child flinched with fear, but her father, kneeling by his side, merely shuffled his hair and muttered something like _Don't worry, I'll not tell anyone what you did _and gave the boy a few coins.

At that time Rukia did not understand the meaning behind her father's words, but later on it sank in her. The boy stole that stuff and was afraid his father, _they_, would denounce him to the _hermandad_.

She then blinked her eyes when the scene changed. It was no longer a rainy day, but a very cloudy one. The sun was not up in the sky and she had grown up a bit.

This time, the one who bumped against someone taller was her. She did not count more than fifteen springs, but she still seemed a lot older than her age. Her clothes were no more than a pile of trash, very worn off. Her face was scratched, result of the uncountable fights with the _hermandad_ and the man who caught her stealing from the street markets.

One of these days she would get a beating she would be sure she would remember for the rest of her life.

His hand was out there, offered to her. But she learned quite soon that she could not trust any man. They would never help you for nothing. There was always something they wanted in return. Usually it involved sexual favors. And a man as younger as him, even if he was at least twice as old as her would surely want something in return.

Rukia eyed him suspiciously. He had a very long white hair and kind almond eyes. His smile was almost contagious, but even so she did not trust him.

He was with the men who saved her from dying from cold when she woke up at the Port, completely drenched. The one with a very kind voice who did nothing but helped her. How many months had passed since that day? She did not remember exactly, but she bet it had been quite a few months. Maybe a year. His group of men drove her away with their malicious stares. Before she could remember, she was in the streets, stealing to survive.

Still aware of him, she got up by herself. He helped her by placing her belongings back in the equally worn off bag she carried. She did not thank him. She did not have any reason to. She also did not apologize. She was ready to run away when he held her arm and placed a few coins in her hand.

He then left saying, _You know where to find me._ His kind smile plastered over his face.

For some reason she could not understand but felt very stupid about, a tear ran down her face. Before the _hermandad_ could catch her, she dried her face furiously and ran away.

"Are you fine, _L…_ Rukia?" Lord Kano asked when he felt her distant. His usually serious expression was replaced by a worried one when he saw a tear on her face.

As if the tear broke down the spell she found herself trapped into, Rukia looked up and saw Lord Kano's hand extended for her to take. She dried her face furiously and rose up without his help.

The child was no long there. She had already run away a time ago. It seemed she was stuck in her mind for far too long. There were some people around them, eyeing her and gossiping about her weird behavior.

_What an excellent place to recover my memories!_

She felt very tired all of sudden. And her head ached more than ever. More than she felt it ache in months. The fact that she had barely gotten any sleep that night, having left the bed for almost two hours to continue the copy of the notebook — she intended to finish it as soon as possible and deliver it herself to the man who took Ichigo's life — did not help in the tiniest bit. As soon as she set foot back in his chambers, the Duke seemed to have just woken up.

When he asked where she had gone, she lied about drinking some water even if both their eyes shifted to the _still_ full jar. Unsure about what to do to relieve the stress she found herself into, she kissed him and before she could realize, they were entangled in the sheets of his bed, his ministrations driving her towards the sweet end.

It amazed her how much he made her want him, even when she was so tired. After they were satisfied, or too strained to continue, they slept again, but it barely passed more than one hour when Candice woke her up.

The total of sleep she got in that night did not amount to three hours. If it reached this much. She was completely tired and the stress of recovering such meaningful memory did not help the least.

Lord Kano did not ask anything else about her mental breakdown, but took her hand between his as they entered the house they were supposed to be since they arrived at the suburb.

* * *

The Duke dismounted his horse at the same time Rukia left a small, ruined house — still better than most at the suburb.

Holding the reins of the animal, he walked to her, not concerned about the men who shot hateful stares at him. If there was a place where his fame as the _Monster_ was irrevocably strong it was in Plymouth. No one would ever mess up with him. Besides, it was not like he was afraid of anyone there.

Not for himself, of course.

His heart was still beating madly in his chest when he scanned her thoroughly, looking for any bruise or indication she was not treated accordingly. In spite of her pale and tired face, he found nothing. A faint smile graced her lips as she said her goodbyes to the owner of the house. Lord Kano and Rukia bowed their heads slightly.

They were about to turn and leave, when they spotted him. He watched with little pleasure as her eyes widened at his sight.

"Y-Your Grace!" she stuttered meekly.

"Lord Kuchiki," Lord Kano acknowledged. Byakuya had to close his eyes at the sight of him. His anger was such he had to hold back his urge to let go of his horse, that would not go anywhere, he knew, and not give him the beat he so much deserved.

"What are you doing here?!"

He ignored her. Of course he did. It was him, after all. And to be very honest, she was not sure she even had the right to ask. She was the one to leave without notice.

When he stepped closer to her and pulled her by the wrist to him, Ashido did the same, his hand on her other arm. The Duke stared at him with his impassive face, but his eyes held the promise of a huge tempest. He smelled of strained self control.

"Do not be so harsh on her," Lord Kano asked, still holding onto her. "It was my fault."

"I never said it was hers," his reply came as cold as his posture. He pulled Rukia to him again and to his contentment — and safety of Lord Kano — her arm was released.

Letting go of his horse, he lifted her by the waist and placed her on his horse in the same way a man would sit. She opened her mouth to protest, but was shut down by his freezing stare.

"Do not worry, he will not hurt me," she said as she held the reins of the horse. It was the same animal she mounted the day he introduced her to Sir de La Rosa. A small neigh was heard as she caresses its mane.

Byakuya eyed her as if she had grown thirty heads at the same time. Of course he would not hurt her! Who deserved to be badly hurt was Lord Kano himself, not her. Even though she was careless and stupid enough to follow him to that filthy place.

Followed by all the people's stare — the suburb suddenly seemed to have grown quite silent as they watched the scene unfold before their very eyes. Some of them gossiped about the new Duchess and her lack of modest to wear such clothes. _Trousers,_ tsk, not even a woman from the suburb had the nerve to wear a man's clothes —, he mounted behind her, his arms wrapping around her as he took the reins and motioned for the horse to leave.

"Wait!" she said, hands over his to force him to stop. "Are we going to leave him here alone, by himself?"

"He can take care of himself," he replied, his deep, nonchalant voice caressing her cheeks.

His voice was usually deep, but there were two occasions when the deepness of it was reinforced. The first was usually related to their moments of passion and the second… Well… the second she rarely heard, but it meant he was pissed a lot… _Or angry to a fault._

She even opened the mouth to say the carriage was a bit away, but if he found her in the suburb, it could only mean he saw the carriage on the road, right? Besides, she knew it was not worth trying. He was usually like a wall, when he was angry, he was an icy wall. Talking to him would be the same as wasting words and she was already too tired to attempt such foolishness.

Sighing, she pressed her frame against his and let herself get a bit of rest on the way to the Estate. They were at least six or seven miles away and once he would not talk to her and listen to her anytime soon — he would definitely not hear her apologies, because there would be none — she gave up and pressed her eyes together, drowsiness getting the best of her.

Behind her, Byakuya noticed when her breath became even and with one hand, placed her head on his chest, her nose brushing his neck. He was annoyed by the fact she could sleep so easily after all the trouble she caused.

However, he could not deny his heart was calmer now. As if he was not angry and actually glad he found her unharmed. He closed his own eyes for a brief second and inhaled her scent and it alone was sufficient to make him tighten his arm around her in a protective embrace.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a lightening crossing the cloudy sky. A loud thunder followed it and he was surprised to see Rukia did not wake up. A curse left his lips as soon as the first thick drop hit his forehead.

Unfortunately, he would have to stop.

Fortunately, there was an inn in less than half a mile.

* * *

The silence was almost unbearable as the innkeeper closed the door and left them alone. Rukia held the towel and pressed it against her face, drying it slowly.

The rain caught them in the middle of the way. She woke up startled in his arms when it turned from a drizzle to a torrential rain. Even if it was still morning, the gray clouds outside make it look light it was late afternoon.

She lost her eyes on the lightening dancing in the sky in multiple designs. It was somehow comforting, she thought, too distracted to notice the Duke approaching her.

"Explain yourself," his cold voice startled her. Eyes wide open; she looked back at him, noticing him placing the towel in which he dried himself over the small nightstand.

She bit her bottom lip. What did he want her to say? He knew what she was doing there and he was obviously aware why she kept it a secret. So what did he want? For real?

"I will not apologize," her reply came a few seconds after. She held her head high and faced him like only she knew.

Her posture did not surprise Byakuya. He kind of expected such answer and to be very honest, he was not disappointed, even if annoyed, with her demeanor. She had always been like this, after all.

An apology would only demonstrate she was still afraid of him and he did not want to head back to that.

"And I will not thank you. I did not need any saving," she completed, placing her towel over his.

They were facing each other, a few centimeters separated them. In spite of the pain, Rukia almost sighed in contentment. Their daily quarrels were easier to deal with than her messed thoughts. She still felt weak and tired, but his defiant, cold eyes gave her the fuel she needed to face him openly.

If that was the only way to forget the confusing images in her head, she would do so. She would confront him, she would defy him, she would put him back to his place. If… If that erased the memories that kept coming back to her confused mind…

Doctor Ran'Tao said it would get easier and easier to recover her lost memories once she started the hypnosis sessions. Rukia could not only imagine they would show up at the most inappropriate moment and place.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as a flash of the white haired man smiling at her crossed her mind. Why was it so painful? Why was it so difficult to deal with? Why did it make her want to cry all of sudden?

…_Don't worry, I'll not tell anyone what you did…_

…_Highly dangerous…_

…_You know where to find me…_

…_Highly Dangerous…_

White hair. Short hair. Long hair. Same almond eyes. Kind smile.

…_Highly Dangerous…_

Lady Hisana. Small wooden box. Necklace. Strange symbols.

…_Highly Dangerous…_

Blood. Sword. Goodbyes. Runaway. Hisana. Water. Breathlessness. Almond eyes. Concerned expression.

…_You know where to find me…_

Biting her bottom lip she stepped behind as the memories became too much for her. The Duke held her by her wrist, his concerned expression causing her eyes to grow even wider.

In a forceful gesture, she freed herself from his grasp and walked backwards, until her knees met the bed and she fell. Her face in a complete state of shock.

"Papá…"

How could she have never realized it?

* * *

Even if Byakuya admired her wits and courage to talk back to him, he was still mad at her for leaving without notice. He was angry she did not realize the dangerous situation she put herself into. It did not matter their marriage was not real, people believed it was. Those people believed she was his wife and a Duchess. How long did she think she could pass by a peasant without them noticing her real identity?

And he was definitely not going to forgive her so easily for making him worry that much. He felt ridiculous for having missed an important business meeting just to save her. _Just because she did not know her own place._

He was ready to remind her of this, even if he had to use the same words he used a long time ago — _you are a mere preceptor, Rukia, not the lady of this house _— when he noticed her distress.

She almost chewed her bottom lip, so much she bit it. Her eyes, although locked on his, seemed opaque. It seemed she was not really seeing him.

When he held her and tried to bring her close to him, she freed herself forcefully and walked back, till she fell on the bed. Her face was pale and the expression of her eyes was the same as the day she suffered from the mental breakdown in the Duchess house.

His heart stopped at once.

"Rukia," he called, trying to remove her from whatever place she was.

It did not work.

Before he could call her once again, she passed out.

Byakuya stayed closed to the window, eyeing Rukia's small frame convulsioning slightly. Doctor Ryūken Ishida examined her, his hands touching and checking her wrist. His face was emotionless as he pressed the cotton moistened with poppy against her lips.

She grimaced slightly, but did not wake up.

He left her side and wrote a recipe he later handed to the Duke. He had his eyes focused outside in the stormy sky.

"She will be fine," he stated, adjusting his glasses on his nose. He thought the Duke would turn to stare at him, but he remained paralyzed as a statue. "Anyway, does she have any chronic disease?"

It took a while before Byakuya could speak, but when he did, his eyes were much darker and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Migraine."

"I figured this much," Ryūken muttered, rummaging through his belongings. He then produced a medicine box and also handed it to the Duke. "It is quite likely she will be delirious this very afternoon and night, but she will be fine by tomorrow."

All he received as a reply was a nod.

The physician narrowed his eyes lightly, but did not say anything. He thought Byakuya's demeanor was weird. At first, he was surprised he was summoned in such a hurry. _Any delay will absolutely not be tolerated, _said the boy who came to the hospital earlier that morning. It was still raining a lot and he could not leave. He was quite sure something would happen to the carriage if he ventured himself outside and he would not mount a horse in that hellish tempest.

He was curious as he heard the Duke was at an inn with his wife who happened to have passed out. At first, he thought she was probably pregnant too — even if the one she drove to his hospital the previous day was her lady's maid. He saw, even if very little of it, a huge hickey on her shoulder. It showed off a little when she helped the servant with her clothes.

The conclusion was pretty obvious and he almost sighed at such despair for so little. However, when he arrived at the inn and checked upon the girl he realized her health state was far worse than simply symptoms of pregnancy.

Her mental health, he could say, was in its worse. He surely did not approve of Doctor Ran'Tao's method. It was not really science for him, but he was sure he would not be able to cure the girl of her mental breakdown. Help alleviate the pain, yes, for sure, but not kill the monsters inside her mind.

Shaking his head, he turned on his heels to leave, surprised at the Duke's cold demeanor after that urgent demand. If there was someone he was not even close to understand — and he thought not even Doctor Ran'Tao and her unusual methods was —, it surely was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Doctor Ishida." His voice finally reached the physician's ears.

Ryūken removed his hand from the doorknob, looking at the Duke's face as he removed his eyes from the window and focused his attention thoroughly on him.

"Next time you are summoned, make sure to arrive sooner."

As soon as the door was closed, Byakuya walked to Rukia. Her brow was furrowed slightly and sweaty. He knew that inside her mind a lot of stuff he was unaware of was going on.

She was in the same state of the day she passed out in the Duchess' manor; the day she entered the study so suddenly and collapsed in his arms.

The day he found out she was his promised bride.

It seemed a hundred years had passed since that day, however it was no more than two months ago. Maybe closer to three, but no more than that. So much had transpired between them, so many turnarounds he was not even able to count.

_She has migraine, Your Grace._

He still could hear Momo's voice the day he pressed Rukia, desperate to know more about her past. The past he was so willing to recover for the sake of his vengeance.

_Vengeance…_ He called it justice, but he realized that the more he was willing to sacrifice her and others to obtain it_, _the more he was wrong. It was no more than revenge disguised as _justice._

_It is madness to recover her memories. You don't know how much she went through, it could drive her crazy. _

He was a bastard.

The Mad Pirate was more conscious about her than he himself. He was more concerned about her mental health than him, who should be the one to protect and care for her.

Instead, he was more worried about a notebook. A notebook she was probably not really even able to translate. Lord Ukitake could not be clearer. Only one of them was able to read the characters he created. It was the one who did not hold the key.

Rukia was the owner of the key; it meant Hisana was the translator. Hisana was dead and therefore there was nothing Rukia could do.

To allow her to get closer to the wooden box and closer to the notebook as he had allowed,was a mistake. _A terrible mistake._ It would not make her remember something she had never learned in first place, but choke with so many memories she did not even know how to deal with.

_Monster._

That is what they called him and as he sat there, her delicate hand between his, her face red and her body convulsioning slightly, he realized how true that cognomen was.

He was no more than a monster. A selfish bastard who was even willing to use his bride to achieve his so desired revenge. Willing to risk her health, her safety when she was the only one he should be thinking of protecting.

_They are your responsibility. If anything happens to them, it's all on you, Byakuya. _

He had just one mission, bring the girls safely to England.

And yet he failed.

He then met Hisana, but Hisana died while he was away.

Again he failed.

That was when Rukia entered his life and all he could think of was how he should recover her memories so she would translate the damned notebook.

If that did not show how much of a monster and a failure he was, he did not know what would.

A sigh escaped his lips as he realized she was not delirious. _At least. _Her hand remained still between his, differently from the last time, where she squeezed him so much.

And yet, her face was still contorted into a grimace of pain.

When the doctor was still on his way he could not help but pace the room, unable to keep his ground. He was so dead-worried about her. He felt so guilty it was almost unbearable.

Outside, the rain showed no signs it would stop anytime soon. He became more worried as the time passed by and not even an indicationof the physician. If they were in London, he would have called for Unohana, but they were not, so he would have to trust in the not much trustable Doctor Ishida.

When it was almost one hour since he sent the boy to fetch the Doctor, he was ready to leave her with the innkeeper's wife and do it himself when the door was opened.

He was afraid of looking at her and showing how much scared he felt. How guilty and horrible her dead-looking face messed with him. That is why he put the mask on.

The mask was what he was used to. He was so used to the mask he did not realized he was wearing it even when he did not need to. Even when he should not.

As he felt her shifting in the bed, her hold over his hand tightening he shifted his attention back to her.

"B-Byakuya," she muttered, her dry lips calling out to him.

He waited.

But she stayed silent. She did not address him anymore. She pressed her lips in a thin line. Her brows severely furrowed.

_She is delirious,_ he noticed, a defeated expression in his face as he dried her tears.

"B-Bya-Byakuya…"

When she called out to him once again in suffering and her pain became his pain, it finally sunk into him.

It was too late to deny.

He cared for her more than he thought at first.

Byakuya was a fool.

He was in love.

* * *

It was several hours later when her violet eyes finally fluttered open. In the darkness of the room, Rukia wondered if it was night or day. Supporting herself on her elbows, she tried to get up, but gave up as soon as she felt something trapped her in place.

Confused, she ghosted her fingers over whatever was holding her back. Surprise filled her as she found a warm hand intertwined with hers. She tried to let go, but the grip only tightened. Even though she could not see in the darkened space, she knew it was the Duke — who else would hold her like that?

"Your Grace?" she whispered.

No answer. There was also no movement from his part. Rukia quickly noticed he was fast asleep. As she tried to focus on what was around her even if she could not see anything, she realized they were in the same position from the day she had her first mental breakdown.

What happened this time?

How much time had passed since she lost consciousness?

Slowly, very slowly, she tried to disentangle her hand from his. At first, he only tightened his grasp over hers, but then he let go. Carefully, she removed herself from his lap and rose up to her feet.

She felt fine.

In spite of the headache that did not seem to abandon her the entire day, she could say she was fine. She was not tired at least.

_How much did I sleep? _This question did not leave her mind as she walked to the nightstand and looked for the match to light the candle on. If she was not mistaken, the watch-pocket he carried with him would be placed there in the first drawer. He was so meticulous, everything had its right place; but once they were at the inn, she imagined it would be easier to find it.

In the next few seconds a feeble light illuminated the room. Contrary to her belief, she was not at the inn, but back to their house — _back to the Silent Hall_, she corrected herself. That house definitely was not hers, no matter how much she let her mind wander and create fantasies about their relationships, they had none at all.

Shaking such thoughts away, she knew they would lead her nowhere, she wondered when they had come back. _Was my condition that serious I did not realize we were back?_

So why did she feel so much better?

_You don't. _A voice inside of her mind whispered, but she pushed it back. She did not have time to think about this. She did not want to. The memories were too painful to deal with.

Rukia was a practical woman, she always prided herself of it. Go back to those memories, go back to the past… In that exactly moment was not good. Would bring more harm than good.

The wounds were still too much deep. She would think of it later, not now. She would think another day… If what she recalled was indeed what happened and she was sure her mind was not making that up, she had far more urgent matters to deal with. She could not simply sit and cry and be weak.

In two steps she was closer to the curtain. Opening it slightly, she realized the room was not dark for nothing. It was still night. Something before dawn and after eleven. Past midnight if she was to guess — the watch-pocket was nowhere to be found, she assumed it was whether in the dressing room or in his pockets. He wore the same clothes from the time he came to get her back and now she was glad he did.

_I will not apologize. _

_I will not thank you. _

_I needed no saving._

She scoffed internally. Little did she know what would happen to herself in that very day, minutes after she spoke those harsh words. Yet, she still thought it was not worth apologizing. She did nothing wrong. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing an apology coming from her lips.

Nonetheless, she was glad he was there, that he was the one to see her mental breakdown. How difficult it would be to deal with Lord Kano in such situation. The Duke at least knew her, he was there for her in that mental breakdown at the Duchess' Manor.

If she said something she should not in her delirious state, he would not question her. He already knew her past. What would Lord Kano do? What would he think?

When she heard a slight sound she closed the curtain and looked back at the Duke; he was still fast asleep, his face looking torn between worried and tired.

But no other sound was heard around the house. It was safe to assume everyone had retired for the day.

She walked to him and placed the blankets over him. What she wanted the most was to ease that furrow between his brows, but she knew that if she touched him, he would wake up and her chance to escape the room would be wasted. She could not definitely let this happen.

For that expression remain in his face while he was sleeping, how much did he worry about her?

_Did you stay with me the whole night?_

She asked the other day. The first time. Did he…_this time?_

_Silly man. _

Carefully, she left his side and the room, walking as if under her feet there was something that would suddenly cry out and warn the entire house she was up.

_Nonsense._

She quickened her pace. She just had to arrive soon at his study and copy the most she could of that damned notebook. If what she had recalled was indeed true… If that was what happened in the past, she had to finish it as soon as possible.

There was no other chance.

What they did to her father, what they did to Ichigo… It could be ten times worse to the Duke. She could not let that happen. She would definitely not.

If it was possible to protect him by making a copy of that notebook she would make ten copies. She would spend the last of her days copying that.

The corridors were empty. It was easy to reach his study. Slowly, she closed the door behind her and locket it. Her steps were silent as she walked to the desk. Unlike the previous times, her fingers did not tremble as she opened the drawer and removed the false bottom.

Resolution filled her being.

It did not matter the fear of getting caught.

It did not matter the headache.

What mattered is that it would protect the ones she loved. It would _protect him._

However, she was not ready to what she saw as soon as the false bottom was removed.

Right there, in the space where the box should have been — where it was for the past week at least — there was nothing.

It was empty.

No trace of the wooden box her father had given her and Hisana.

"What have you done, Your Grace?"

* * *

**A/N – Byakuya… Fucking up things since… Always.**

**And there you have it! xD**

**I bet this chapter was not what you were expecting. It wasn't what I was expecting either, but as I was writing it, it led me this way. **

**At first, I intended to make a very light chapter, but I realized the plot must go on and it felt the right moment to put Rukia **_**to sleep **_**and give Byakuya some space here. It's been a hell of journey for her and one day she would fall ill. The question was not why, but when. **

**So, I decided that for this chapter I had to work with the plot of the notebook and her father… Did you realize what I did? What happened for real? If it's not clear, don't worry. I just wanted for you to know who he is… Her real father and the father who said **_**Highly Dangerous… **_**How it happened is for later chapters.**

**I did not introduce another character here because I was... OMG, I have so many characters I presented, I need to finish their plot, otherwise this story will have 200 chapters and that can't simply happen!**

**It was also a chapter to make Byakuya understand his feelings for her. It doesn't mean he will open up to her and tell her he loves her and do all the sweet stuff any other guy would do. It's Byakuya after all. He is very peculiar in the way he handle things and he will not do it different with Rukia. He is changing, I know, but he can't change completely... Or it won't be the Byakuya we love, right?**

About last chapter:** Awwwnt, you are so fucking wonderful! I loved each one of your reviews. I was amazed by your response and all the love you give this fic. 3 **

**I'm glad to know you enjoyed the lemon. I was so unsure about it, but you made me like it even more now. I was so, so, so happy with all your reviews I felt all the more motivated to have this chapter ready by today.**

**You know, I agreed with most of you… If it was graphic it wouldn't be good. In my opinion, sex scenes are all about the feelings. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, but it's best when you focus on the characters feelings and emotions instead of their organs. Kind of harsh of me saying that… But… I mean, it depends on the characters of course. If it was a Grimmjow x Rukia fic I think the more graphic, the better… Cause it's Grimmjow after all, but with Rukia and Byakuya I think the subtle, the better.**

About Ichigo... **I know you don't like him, but DON'T WORRY. He is not here to bring Byakuya and Rukia apart. ****As stupid as they are, they don't need other people to make them break up. Ichigo is a very important character with his own story to tell. Just wait a bit and you'll understand what I mean.**

About Chandra: **Who is Chandra? Some of you guessed and asked... My answer? I don't know. Wait and you'll see hahahaha You have no idea how much I love this ^^**

**Some of you, mainly Lilith's Heart, asked me to see the model of dress I use to describe Rukia's clothes. Here you have it. In this site you have tons of dresses from the period. I love several of them and chose this one to… I don't remember the chapter anymore… But well… That's it. Have fun looking the dresses ^^ **** / regencyworld / evening-dress-july-1812/ - Don't forget to remove the space between the bars. Then tell me what you think ^^**

**I would like to thank you very much for your reviews and favorites. I loved them very, very, very much. You're so lovely 3 Hope you continue to support this story, cause you have no idea how good it feels to read each of your reviews. For real.**

**I plan on replying your reviews the way I did with last chapter, but instead of replying to each chapter, I'll do it every 2 chapters, ok? They will be found in my profile, ok?**

**And I'm leaving… I'm so tired and sleepy…**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins. **


	20. Good Liar, Bad Liar

**Okay!  
I also didn't think I'd be able to make it for today, but somehow I managed to.**

**After I updated chapter 19, I told you I had 4k of chapter 20 written… Guess what? My laptop has died down when I reached 6k and I lost 2k, because when I was writing it simply stopped working and I there was nothing I could do to make it work again. My HD is seriously damaged and everything there is now lost. Loved it. Seriously, amazing! There is a lot of annoying things happening in my life this year sometimes I just want to sit and cry forever, but I laugh instead, because I'm not really very smart, I think.**

**So because of this I thought I wouldn't be able to finish it by today. However, I got sick (all of this in the same week. Wonderful) and the doctor said I should rest for at least two days. Of course I didn't, because it's me (sorry, not very much found of doctors, I'm more like the girl who uses weird herbs, until I get something very serious, that is…) and I wrote all of the remaining 6k while at home. It got bigger than I expected, but a lot of detailed scenes were needed.**

**So, enough with the babbling, here I am to update **chapter 20 – Good Liar, Bad Liar.** I want you to think about this title and tell me what do you think it's about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo does, I just own this plot!**

**Warnings: OOCness, angst, and a slight lemon as well ^^**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 ****–**** Good Liar, Bad Liar**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, I still hate him... So very much!"_

"What a surprise!" Rukia exclaimed as the box she was carrying was taken away by the Duke. "I thought you could never do anything without a servant around."

Her reply was merely a cold stare. He carried the box to the garden, where Chōjirō stopped him. _Your Grace! _he protested, but Byakuya shut him up with a mere nod. Then one of the servants Rukia hired in the last day carried the box away.

Chōjirō was horrified the Duke authorized it. He was shocked his Lord gave her full authorization to do whatever she wanted with the Festival.

Unlike his house in London, in Plymouth they did not have the same amount of servants and since the Flower Contest and the Flower Festival as a whole were always organized by Lady Cirucci, the shortage of employees did not matter.

This time, however, they did not have much of a choice.

Rukia fell ill and the Duke forced her to stay put for at least two days to recover. She stayed one — which led them to some nonsense discussion during breakfast. They did not even try to hide it. At least, she did not. She defied him and said that if he wanted to keep her at home when he was the one who gave her an entire Festival to plan, he would have to tie her to the bed.

That left Chōjirō speechless and the entire house erupted with conversations about Lady Rukia's supposed pregnancy — what else could put a strong and young woman to bed if not a child? And what would ever be capable of making the heartless Duke worry so much if not an heir?

If it was for Chōjirō's liking, he would have hired the servants himself, but Lady Rukia stated she would do it and that he was too much of a perfectionist and at the given time they could not lose any minute.

He still resented that.

He argued. Lady Rukia was new to the house and the activities; therefore, he thought she was not fit for such role. The Duke, however, for some reason, trusted the task to her, leaving his butler speechless.

And look at it! Now he was even carrying boxes for her! Chōjirō could not believe his eyes.

Was she a witch or something like this?

What puzzled him the most was the fact the servants were from the suburb. How did she manage to convince him when he was ready to kill anyone there just two days ago?

Chōjirō watched their dynamic with interest and a bit of shock too — how could she treat him the way she did and not get scolded? She was the first person he saw — apart from the Duchess Shihouin, of course — who treated him in such a bold way and was still alive to tell the story.

There was also Shinji, but Lord Shinji would have treated the King with the same poor manners.

"Is something wrong, Mister Chōjirō?" Her voice reached his ears and the Duke's too, whostared at her with a reprimand look in his eyes.

"No, Your Grace!" He replied in a hurry. "I am deeply sorry. Would you please repeat your question?"

"Mister Chōjirō, we are alone, there is no need to call me formally."

"Rukia," the Duke closed his newspaper and stared at her. His face serious.

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" She then shifted her attention to the butler. "Can you give Misses Hikifune this list? Tell her I revised it already."

"Of course, Your Grace!"

He then walked to the door and bowed.

"Your Graces..."

"Chōjirō!" Rukia called. "Don't forget to tell her she is the best!"

With a shake of his head and a small and barely perceptible smile, the butler left them alone.

**###**

"What are you doing here so early?"

Byakuya looked at her in silence for a moment, and then hereplied.

"Are you demanding an explanation... _from me?"_

Rukia's cheeks grew red at her own boldness. She was ready to apologize when he rose up from the chair. Newspaper set aside, he walked to her slowly.

"I left the dockyards earlier than I thought."

She stepped backwards, aware of the reason he was cornering her. There was no expression on his face, but she did not need several emotions to understand what he wanted.

"Don't… I have only tomorrow to finish this and look I'm not even close."

Her heart started beating madly inside her chest. When he touched her face, lifting her chin, so she would have no choice but look at him, she closed her eyes forcefully.

"You are doing well…" he assured, his thumb caressing her cheek. He towered over her, his other hand on her waist pulling her to him.

"You can also compliment… I was unaware of this," she commented mordacious.

As he traced her lips slightly, she held back her breath.

Why was it so difficult to resist him? Why did he have to be so good at seducing her? _So alluring? _What kind of magic was that that made her want him so badly whenever he touched her, even if it was faintest touch?

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

She chanted in her mind. It became a mantra since last day when he brought back his proposal. Rukia was shocked to say the last and scared too. Honestly, she did not expect him to propose to her again, not at all. She felt like smacking herself. _Love… _She found out she was in love with him, so why not?

However, _if_ he did not feel the same…

It was stupid of her to think of feelings at such a moment, she knew, but it was something she could not avoid thinking.

She was glad he could not hear her answer, for Candice entered the room with her medicament. The doctor had doubled the dosage, which meant she had to take it twice a day, not only one anymore. Usually, when she woke up there was one pill placed over her nightstand — she definitely did not share a room with the Duke the past two days — and the lady's maid always came before dinner to give her the second one.

Rukia could not be more thankful and touched at the care the servant displayed.

During dinner they did not have time to properly discuss it and when he came to wish her goodnight, she pretended she was fast asleep, so she would not have to face him.

_What a shame! _She did not think she could run away from him all her life, but she was not ready to give him her answer either.

Truth be told, part of her wanted to say yes. _But…_ The other part was so scared she could not even think about it. Inside her mind, two voices battled.

_What could be different from what you two are already doing? You are just going to share his name!_

The other, however, was more sincere.

_He does not love you. What is the use of getting married if you'll live miserably later? This fairy tale is not going to last forever._

Rukia chose the last one. Even if that was not only the reason, it was the one she was willing to admit to herself.

She was lying to him again.

Hisana was his promised bride, not her. One of the memories she recovered during her mental breakdown was related to this. At a very young age, both of them were already engaged. Hisana to the son of the Duke of Somerset and Rukia toMaki Ichinose, son of allies.

Her fiancé died at the War. Soon everything became too dangerous for them in Spain. It was agreed the Duke's son was bound to lead them to England and protect them by marrying Hisana. But when he arrived it was too late. Her father was dead and Hisana and she were running for their lives.

The owner of the key was supposed to be his bride, not her. It was not her place to be... It was not her who should be dreaming of marrying him... She was not...

As he lowered his face to hers, his breath grazing her skin, she closed her eyes and waited for him to take her as only he could. The kiss and the touch never came. He broke apart and walked away.

She sighed. How could he do this to her?

And why was she so disappointed he did not kiss her? She was supposed to be mad at him, not eagerly expecting him to kiss her senseless!

From the sound of his feet driving him to the other side of the room, she could tell he was close to the window. When her eyes snapped open, her suspicions were confirmed.

"I am waiting your answer," he said in a nonchalant tone.

She bit her bottom lip. How could he ask about it with that emotionless posture of him? As if it meant nothing… As if marrying her was nothing other than his duty or a boring meeting?

"You do not have to marry me just because we…" She felt her cheeks getting red and hot. She paused, looking for the best words and when her voice came out again, it was a mere whisper. "We… made love."

There was a long silence after her words. She looked down, ashamed that the only reason he could ever want to marry her was out of duty, because she was… _stained_ at society's eyes.

Not that she cared, but he as an honorable man. He showed it when he first proposed, after she was found in his bed in the very first day they met. Even if he did nothing to her... So much time had passed since then... And yet, here they were back to the same conversation.

"I never said that was my reason," Byakuya replied, turning to face her. The intensity of his stare made her choke with air.

She shook her head. She did not believe him. What other reasons could he have, after all? No matter how much she looked at it there was none. No plausible justification for that proposal.

"Well… You do not have to lie, I know your reasons and I find it… very thoughtful of you, but… I-I actually wanted it too." Her voice became lower and lower as she admitted her desire for him.

"Of course," he replied in as if it was a stupid statement. "You were the one who started it."

His comment caused her whole face to burn with embarrassment. How could he be so comfortable talking about _this?_ It was not like talking about politics during dinner… Or hunting in the weekend... _It was_…

She bit her bottom lip, unsure. Eyes casted down, she did not know what to say to demote him of that… _stupid idea._ To qualify it as stupid would be the understatement of the century. It was very, very unlikely a marriage between them could work… He knew it too… Then, why?

"Rukia," he called and she noticed how close they were when his breath caressed her face. He lifted her chin again and forced her to look at him. "Did you just call me a liar?"

Her eyes went wide at his words.

"Don't you ever give up?"

"Never," he replied, before he kissed her. It was such a slight touch, but she could not help but melt in his arms.

Her hands flew to his chest and she pulled him to her by the lapels of him coat, kissing him fully on the mouth.

"You are such a bad liar on top of that…"

A sigh was heard before he pulled her by the waist and kissed her back hungrily.

**###**

There was another reason why she hated him. Why she could never stop hating him.

When she closed the door of his study and looked at the room with hopeful eyes, she knew what that other reason was.

He hid the notebook... _Again!_

How could he do that to her? What did he think he was doing? It was only slowing her down!

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head. She did not have time to think about this decision of his. Whatever was going on in his mind, it was not the right time to decipher it.

_If she ever could._

Last day she took her time to look for it in his room — he spent the entire time at his study. _Nothing._ It was nowhere to be found. Safe behind paintings, drawers, under the mattress... If some people hid money there why not a notebook?

Except that was not a notebook, but a box. She now knew. The first notebook she found with him, back at his house in London was not the real one. It was merely a... Well she would not call it a fake, but it accompanied the real one. As if some kind of notebook to trick the ones who found it.

There was some information there, but not the ones they wanted.

It was if the Duke was trying to make sense of the symbols there. _Poor him_, she thought. It must have been a blow to his pride, his inability to translate the notebook, even to a smart man such as himself.

It was not even that easier for her. When her father thought about that alphabet he must have been very drunk. What was the need to have so many symbols to only one letter?

And why did he have to teach it to his daughters?

She could not understand. No matter how much she tried, how much she recalled in her mental breakdown, she could not figure this out.

Silently, as she had been taught, she looked for every place in his study. There was no safe in the study, no secret passage. What old house did not have one?

She sighed in despair as she heard two knocks on the door.

"Your Grace." It was Chōjirō's voice. "Misses Hikifune asks if she may have a word."

"Of course," she replied in a louder tone. "Tell her to meet me in the small library in ten minutes."

_What a pity... _She thought_. Well I can always come back in the night. _

**###**

It was already late afternoon when he returned home. Rukia was probably ready for the ball and he was still in the streets.

Yet, it could not be helped. He had some errands he did not want to trust a servant to run.

Not that they could do it. With the Flower Festival at their door, they could not have servants focused in anything else. After he was finished, he left the courier — there was nothing for him — and went to have lunch with a new man interested in his business.

Terza Lindocruz was a newbie in the field, but he was one of the new riches and Byakuya was not one to dismiss a great deal because of titles.

But that was not his only reason. Terza knew Count Gilga. They were close friends — more likely Terza was in love with him. He was almost subservient. Byakuya knew it was a weakness he could and definitely would explore.

After he gave up on the notebook — for Rukia's safety — he knew he had to find a way to punish Nnoitra. The fact he decided to protect her and think about her first, did not mean he would let Nnoitra escape.

He would punish Nnoitra. That's for sure.

He came to a halt as he reached his house. Dismounting the horse, he gave it to the master of stables. He knew it was not adequate to use horses for such matters, the coach and coachmen would suit the situation and his persona better, but he enjoyed the feeling of being alone. The carriage was not as thrilling as the horse and he did not have that feeling of freedom.

To sum up, he was aware he was breaking a social rule, but he could not care less.

In silence, his firm steps guided him inside the house and right to his room. He had exactly one hour to get ready for the Ball.

And he had a Ball yet...

He disliked such social events enormously and he would have stayed home if it was not for Rukia who was organizing the Festival.

All in all, when she was truthfully married to him, she would have to attend to such events. Why not get her used to this?

He wondered how much time it would take her to say yes to him.

As he closed the door of his room he walked to hers to check if she was ready. She was not there. Removing his clothes, he headed to the dressing room, where he knew the bath would be ready for him.

To his surprise, she was the one there, laying the bathtub, head against the board.

"Candice, you may leave my towel there. I'll stay here a little bit more."

Silence.

He did not answer.

Rukia did not protest. Her eyes were closed and her face was peaceful.

He watched her features, her beautiful eyes were closed and her lips were relaxed. It seemed she was always biting them when close to him. Her slender form was under the water and no foam covered her curves.

The Duke felt his throat grow dry at the sight. She was so beautiful, everything of her exposed to him. His eyes lazily travelled her body, lingering in every delicious curve. His need to take her there was so immensely insane, he controlled himself not to startle her. He knew it would only bring him frustration.

His eyes diverted to the hickey on her shoulder. It was fading already. It only increased his urge to make love to her and mark her as his all over again.

Byakuya closed the space between them and kneeled behind her, his hands already on the sponge. Carefully, he slid it down her shoulders, wetting the skin there.

"I hope you are enjoying the water," he spoke in that deep tone of his.

She shuddered as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Rukia was not stupid. She knew he was the one there when Candice did not reply. The lady's maid would have at least said something like_ Yes, Your Grace_.

At first, she thought about sending him away. She was naked for damn sake! But gave up as she did not want to startle the entire house. All in all, he had seen her naked more than once. _And..._ She would have to admit it at least to herself, she wanted to watch the effect she had on him.

_If his deep voice was any indication..._

She bit her bottom lip, nodding. She knew if she spoke anything the atmosphere would change. So she chose silence.

Byakuya was beyond surprised when he saw how his own body was responding to her. He wanted her so very much, he had to push back his urge to pull her to him and make senseless love to her right away.

He closed his eyes and slid the sponge on the length of her arms, slowly returning to her shoulders. Her shudder was not missed by him.

A small smirk crossed his lips.

"Yo-Your Grace," she gasped when he brushed her delicate breasts. It was such a slight touch he was surprised when he saw her hardened nipples.

"My name, Rukia," he commanded in a husky tone.

She bit her bottom lip and held the boards of the bathtub forcefully. Her digits going white with the force.

Mouth on her cheeks, he leisurely traced his lips on her skin, till he reached her ear. He captured her earlobe between his teeth and watched with pure satisfaction as she moaned.

He could not believe the effect her moan had on him. He was unbelievable hard. And in need of her.

Controlling his urges, he slid the sponge on the sides of her breasts, caressing her slightly. Then she was turning his head to her and kissing him deeply, her tongue forcing the entrance to his mouth.

He groaned, but broke the link between their lips quite soon.

"My name, Rukia." He was vehement this time. His thumb circling her sensible nipple.

She held her moan, shaking her head stubbornly. Byakuya did not care about it. A smirk lightened his features. The more she resisted, the more sweet the surrender.

He kissed her again very slightly, not letting her deepen it. When he broke apart, he watched her face. Her brows were furrowed and her violet eyes were closed. An expression of utter pleasure was plastered there as he slid one of his hands from her chest to her core, touching her exactly where he knew she needed it.

This time her moan was loud. Her hand flew to his neck pulling her to him, their mouths crashing together. He kissed her deeply. But what he wanted was not still there yet. _Her surrender..._

He added another finger to his ministrations and was ready to turn her around, so his mouth could touch her skin and increaseher pleasure when they heard a knock on the door.

_When he heard._

Rukia was so lost in the pleasure he was giving her she did notice something was amiss till he broke away.

"W-What?"

"Your Grace?"

She pressed her eyelids together. What a horrible timing! She knew she should be fretting, but her mind was too clouded to think of anything else besides the Duke. His mouth on her shoulders licking her skin slowly and his hands caressing her arms so lightly were more alluring than the fear of being caught.

However, she knew she had to answer. She was about to tell the lady's maid to leave and go back later when he spoke for her.

"You may enter, Candice. Wait Lady Rukia in her room."

"What?! N-No!"

He looked at her definitely amused by the shocked expression on her face.

"We have to get ready for the Ball."

"No! Byakuya! You can't just leave me like this."

His smirk was more than noticeable now.

"You should have said my name sooner, Rukia."

He was ready to get upwhen she held his arm, turning to face him.

"Please, don't leave me like this!" Her cheeks were red at her own boldness, but her need was so great she could not help but beg.

He looked at her face. At her swollen lips... Her expression made him want to take her right there. Take her so thoroughly she would not be able to form any coherent thought for a while. Be damned the Ball, Lord Kano and the whole society. All he wanted was to give her so much pleasure she would not even remember her birth name.

Kissing her, he pulled her to him, her naked form molding into his perfectly. He let her feel how much he wanted her, pressing her round hips into his.

When they were both breathless, he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear.

"I refuse."

His deep voice caressed her sensible skin.

"If you want it that badly, do it yourself."

The very image of her bringing herself so much pleasure made him shudder. He would definitely have her doing this one of these days.

He then broke apart and walked to the connection door to his room. He needed to stay away from her before his resolve melted.

"Fine!" She spat. "I did not want it that badly!"

He smirked, but did not turn to face her.

"Look at the bad liar now!"

**###**

If there was something Rukia indeed missed and that never failed to put a smile on her face was being able to dance. As she slid in the Duke's arms around the ballroom, the guests in Lord Kano's house looked at her and gossiped about her happiness.

_It can only be related to the Duke._

Little did they know she was actually mad at him. So mad she felt like smacking him one thousand times for leaving her by herself in their passionate interlude earlier. _How could he?_

He did not smile — he never did — but the arrogant smirk on his face only made her hate him all the more. How could he do such a thing and still hold that expression? And so proudly on top of that?

Rukia bit her bottom lip holding his piercing gaze as they slid in the ballroom. In spite of the one hosting the Ball, the Duke and his Duchess were the ones to have the opening dance. Only after they danced, the guests could join them. Usually, the second dance was with two main pairs: The Duke and the Lady responsible for the Flower Festival, the one who housed the Ball and the Duke's companion.

According to the rule, Rukia should be dancing with Ashido and Cirucci with Byakuya. As Lord Kano suggested he could dance with his cousin, she continued in the Duke's arms.

"You are still mad at me," he whispered, hand on her back.

A mere snort left her lips.

"Please, we should not be talking about _this_ here…" The word _this_ was stressed by her. A very rosy color decorated her cheeks, which Byakuya found lovely. He held her closer, even if aware it was not appropriate given the kind of dance.

"Why?" he asked, an amused glint took over his eyes. It was quick, but it did not go unnoticed by her.

"You are having fun at my expense!"

The Duke even thought about replying, but the music had come to an end. He bowed to her, his hand on his heart as he murmured _My Lady. _His rehearsed movements made Rukia want to smack him so senseless she had a hard time controlling herself.

How could he change his attitude so easily in a matter of seconds? At first, he was bringing _that_ topic up and then he was showing so much courtesy, he looked like a gentleman.

_Except that he was a gentleman._

It annoyed her to no end.

His actions annoyed her.

His attitude earlier annoyed her.

She shook such thoughts before her cheeks got red all over again. No. What bothered her was not the fact he left her in such a moment. When she wanted him so much. What was really annoying was the fact he was all proud about it.

_Bastard._

_Arrogant._

_Cocky._

_Oh, how I hate you!_

**###**

As soon as the Duke left Rukia, he was cornered by Lady Cirucci. If he was not in a good mood — wonderful indeed —, he would have sighed as he was forced to dance with the horrible woman.

However, he was more than amused by his _wife's_ demeanor. She was more than pissed off with him and to be honest, he was glad she was. It showed she was not indifferent to his touch and that she craved for him as much as he craved for her.

To his contentment, the dance passed quickly — as much as a dance with the babbling countess could pass — and he led them to where a few of their acquaintances were. A servant was ready to serve them both with brandy, to which he accepted, his throat dry.

Cirucci continued to say a lot of stuff he was not paying attention, her husband dancing with Rukia now. He kind of understood her frustration, he was frustrated too.

_Yet…_ She deserved what she got. She spent the last two days refusing to talk to him, hiding even — and he thought they were past this.

Byakuya could simply not understand her weird behavior. She was in love with him, this much he was sure, so why was she dodging the marriage?

What more did she expect?

"Problems in paradise?" The one who spoke this was Starrk. The man stopped by his side, drinking his brandy lightly.

"None of your business," Byakuya replied, but did not hold back his smirk. He was indeed in a good mood. No matter how much Rukia refused him and their marriage, he knew it was just a question of time now.

After all, there was no way he would let her go.

_You don't have to this just because we made love…_

The Duke lied to her.

He said that was not his reason, well, not the only one. There was no way he was letting her marry another man, _be with another man_, now he had had her.

The thought that crossed his mind when they made love that day was still valid. She was his and his alone. He was not a man who shared and it would surely not happen with Rukia.

What he just needed was to convince her to accept his proposal. Yet, she seemed adamant in her refusal. What could be more different than what they already lived? She would share his surname and his title and that was all. People already thought they were married.

Was she afraid of the task of giving birth to the heir? He was not inclined to children and as far as he was aware he they were still young. He did not need to get her pregnant by now.

She said once the reason she would never say yes to him was the fact that she did not love him. There was no love in their relationship.

As far as he was aware, they shared feelings now. He would not scream them at the top of his lungs, but he cared for her. Was it still not enough?

He was removed from his thoughts when Szayelaporro led her to him. She was greeted by Cirucci and a circle of female friends he thought were more of a freak than Cirucci herself.

The look she shot him was more than scared, as if she was being haunted by ghosts. He was ready to get her to dance again when Cirucci touched her shoulders and directed her to the anxious group.

"C'mon, Your Grace! Don't be so possessive. I know you can lend her for just a few minutes!"

In spite of Rukia's defeated expression, she managed to put a smile on her face — a small one.

Byakuya withdrew his hand, returning to Starrk's side. If he really wanted he could have asked for more one dance with his wife, no one would dare to say no to him or question him, but he thought it was best if Rukia learned how to deal with the court hassles; the sooner she got used to it, the better.

**###**

No matter how much she tried to talk to Cirucci friends and smile genuinely at them, all she could muster was fake comments and gestures that did not seem like her owns.

She did not understand the way the court worked. Actually, she did and she disliked it all the more. The topics centered on her hair, her marvelous pink dress, the magnificent jewelry the Duke had given her — was it made of white gold? How much the Duke loved her, because if he had gifted her with an astounding pair of earrings, it could only mean a proof of his undying love, right?

A sigh would have escaped her lips if she could do it without being noticed by the group of babbling females. Having never felt so pampered her entire life, Rukia felt sick at their treatment. _If they only knew her real position in society… _Would they treat her so carefully if she was not the Duchess they felt such need to please? What would they do if they knew that the so famous Duchess they pretend to love and adore was a mere preceptress? _A nobody?_ Would they at least respect her and treat her as human being?

She doubted.

Their masks would fall and their aversion towards the poor would definitely take place. It almost brought a smile to Rukia's lips. She could practically hear their voices stating the same they did back in the Duchess' Ball. What did they Duke see in her? Why her and not one of the beautiful young high-born ladies? Of course it could only be related to her experience in bed… because she knew a trick or two to keep him coming back for more.

_She had bewitched him._

Even now, she asked herself what the Duke saw in her. What could really be? She held no titles or properties, she was neither educated nor high-born — in spite of her father's position he was now dead and all they ever possessed was no long hers. It was gone. So what in her could possibly draw his attention? She had nothing to offer.

_She was nothing. _

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a curvaceous woman approaching the Duke and Lord Starrk. She could not hear what she said to them, but she did not miss how his body went slightly rigid in her presence.

If she was not mistaken, there was something related to dance followed by a very sultry tone that made Rukia look at the woman and narrow her eyes. It did not go unnoticed by her how the Lady looked at the Duke with malice. She was ogling him unabashedly.

It irked her. In spite of the babbling group around her asking about her private love life now, she could not tear her eyes from the trio.

The woman trying to get him to dance was too beautiful. Her skin reminded Rukia of The Duchess Shihouin. Her body far more remarkable than hers and the Duke...

Her smile reminded Rukia of the kind of woman Rangiku's described as preferred by man.

The type of woman she refused to be.

She looked at the Duke, he kept his face impassible, as always... _But he was a man._ Perhaps he preferred this kind of woman too? An experienced, willing woman?

"Hello, Duchess..."

Cirucci waved her hand in front of Rukia's face capturing her attention.

"I am sorry." She forced a smile. "What did you say?"

**###**

She was utterly relieved when she placed her hand on Lord Kano's. He led her to the center of the ballroom and they both waited for the right moment as the music flooded the entire place. Most of guests stepped back, unable to follow the quick steps of the Scotch Reels dance.

A small smile played on her lips as they moved. What she loved the most about the countryside was the dances. Along with Mazurka, Scotch Reels were her favorites. It added diversity to the evening's dancing. The fact it was quick and left the ones engaged on it breathless was amazing. Besides, what made her hate London's ball was the fact someone would always try Waltz and… She could barely restrain herself from blushing at the remembrance of the Duke pulling her closer than he should back at the Duchess' Ball.

Her attention shifted to the Duke. Contrary to her expectations, he was dancing was well, paired up with Lady Lilynette and, she strained her eyes, the beautiful lady was beside Shawlong. Together with them, Lady Cirucci held her husband's hand.

When they moved into a circle with Rukia between the Duke and Lord Kano, facing the beautiful woman directly, she noticed how she looked at her _husband _as if she was not even there. He looked back at her, but she could not see what kind of look he directed at her. A passionate one, _perhaps?_

Before she could even notice, she was back to Lord Kano's arms. If it would not be so scandalous, she would have left the Ballroom at once, before she did something she should not. Who was that Lady, really?

"Her name is Franceska Mila Rose," Ashido replied as if he had read her mind. Rukia turned her attention back to her pair.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted to know."

She bit her bottom lip and looked quickly at the Duke. His grayish eyes burned into hers so intensely she had to shift her attention back to Lord Kano.

"They were lovers a couple of years ago. Maybe four years… Or more…"

He could not finish his thought for they had to change pairs. Rukia was paired up with Shawlong. He muttered a brief, _Your Grace…, _and bowed his head to her. It was funny how courteous the man was, even if they were dancing and the dance etiquette recognized them as equal, different from society in general.

At this point she was getting tired of the quick steps. It had been a while since she last danced this much. She observed how gallant her pair looked even if he was more than forty. Not even a bead of sweat decorated his forehead in spite of his age. She admired his stamina.

Next, she was changing pairs again and the one who took her hand was the Duke. His intense stare bored into hers. She almost looked down, but the slight caress on her gloved hand made her focus thoroughly on him. No words left his lips; there would not be enough time to say anything, for they had to change pairs again. The Duke, however, held her in place, while all the other pairs changed, leaving the beautiful woman to be rescued by Lord Kano.

Most of people watching the dance gasped and gossiped at the Duke's behavior — _how_ _inappropriate! —, _but Rukia knew it was so like him to break the rules because it was him and he would do just anything that appealed to him.

He released her hand as they danced in front of one another, in some kind of dance gallantry. Then, when they touched again, she could not help but blush at his intense gaze.

Then, she was back to Lord Kano to the last steps of the dance. He smiled lightly at her as they bowed to each other, a round of applause flooding the ballroom.

"It's in the past."

His declaration startled her, but she could not help but smile. She understood and appreciated what he was trying to do. Even if it was not sufficient yet to make her feel at ease.

"Thank you."

**###**

Byakuya was ready to take Rukia to another dance, so he could somehow reassure her of Lady Franceska's place when he was called by Lord Kano's butler.

Impassible, he followed the man to a calmer corner where he could listen to whatever the servant had to say, his eyes on Rukia's face. At first, when he noticed his former lover was invited to the Ball, he felt nothing. However, when it was made obvious her presence made his _wife _feel uneasy, he started disliking her attendance thoroughly.

He was aware his relationship with her was still fragile. It was like stepping on eggshells. She did not trust him completely. To have her hiding from him all over again was far more easily than getting her to say yes to his proposal.

It also did not go unnoticed by him how she felt aware in Lady Franceska's presence. His former lover had this _peculiar_ effect on other women. And no matter how much Byakuya told her it was no more than a one night deal — she wholly agreed to it —, the woman always tried to remind others of her presence in his life.

Usually, he did not care about what others would think of her possessive behavior, even if found her ridiculously tiring, and the comments about their inexistent relationship would inadvertently die down after a while.

Nevertheless, he was not a sought bachelor anymore. He had Rukia in his life and even if he did not like admitting it to himself, her opinion on it mattered.

He tried to remind himself it was far more related to his duty to marry her than his recent discovered feelings, even if he knew he was lying to himself. If Rukia thought he was involved with another woman she would surely withdraw and he could not have her to say no to him and run away when they had gone that far.

"I deeply apologize, Your Grace." The butler bowed dutifully in front of him. "However, I was informed Your Grace wanted to have any correspondence delivered by the time they arrived."

Byakuya merely nodded, receiving the missive the butler placed on his hand. It merely read _From Duchess Shihouin_ and had the seal of her family.

"Lord Kano stated Your Grace could dispose of his study for as long as necessary."

The answer the servant received was another nod. Before following him inside the manor, he directed a look at Rukia, but she was engaged in a chat with Lady Lilynette, her face far more relaxed than before. Whatever Lord Kano had told her, it seemed to ease the worried expression on her big, bright eyes.

Contrary to his houses, Ashido's was smaller. He let himself be guided by the servant through the corridors, wondering what the correspondence between his fingers meant. What did that crazy want now?

Before long, he was inside the study and the butler was closing the door soundly behind him. Byakuya lightened the room and walked to the huge desk. He did not sit, but grabbed the small knife and opened the package, noticing that there was not only one, but two letters inside, each one identified by a huge and horribly written number. _Yoruichi's calligraphy for sure._

Without notice, he opened the one marked with the number one. The same hideous hand-writing greeted him. If his presage about the hurriedly delivered letter was not a bad one, he would have rolled his eyes at her extreme talent for drama.

She would make an astound actress if she were not a Duchess.

_My dear,_

_I immensely hope you are enjoying your time with Lady Rukia and I feel very much sorry to disrupt your peace._

He knew she did not. In fact, he was quite sure she was laughing all the while she wrote these lines. He was also aware her courtesy words were just to annoy him, because he would have very much liked her to go straight to the point.

_Before I go straight to the point, as you wish, I have to say I knew you would open the letter marked with number two first. Always ready to break the rules you so claim to straightly follow, aren't you, little Byakuya?_

_But you knew it was a missive from me and if I am involved, you know it could not mean anything good. So you decided to take letter one, thinking the important one would be this one and the other, just some kind of provocation from me. You have grown into such a smart man. I'm terribly proud! Yet… I still fooled you as I used to back in the old days. _

_And I know you almost feel the urge to crush the paper between your fingers right now, but you will not do it, will you? You are a grown and self-controlled man now. Even if you wanted this paper to be my neck between your fingers. You are so predictable it is boring! _

He pressed his lips into a thin line. If there were someone who could thoroughly make his patience disappear in a blink of an eye, it surely was Yoruichi. However, he could not deny her cleverness.

_Okay. Straight to business… This very week a missive from Detective Ishida arrived and once I was worried it could be something urgent, I decided to open it and check if the content was something I could take care of. _

_I am deeply sorry. But it had to be done. _

He arched one eyebrow. Meddling in his personal affairs? It was so Yoruichi-like it hurt. At least she had the nerve to apologize.

_I am afraid you will not like it. _

_That said, I beg of you, even if I have no right at all, to be mindful of Lady Rukia afterwards. She does not deserve your… Well… I would say wrath, but you no longer know what that feeling is… But your cold treatment._

_That said Kisuke and I shall make a short visit within the next days. Hope to see Lady Rukia completely fine. If I feel the slightest hint of distress in her, I will beat you senseless to remind you of how it is to lose to a girl, something you were quite well acquainted in your childhood._

_Take care and send my best wishes to Lady Rukia,_

_Yoruichi._

His eyes narrowed as he read her missive. What could she mean with her words _you will not like it? _The uneasiness only increased as he opened the second letter. If it was not important, Yoruichi would have taken care of it. He could not only know what the devilish woman could not handle herself.

Or that made her worry it would change his relationship with Rukia. Byakuya wondered if it was related to the investigation he asked of Detective Ishida. He thought it was finished a while ago when he reveled the fire accident was caused by someone.

Decided to bring the anguish in his chest to an end, he opened the correspondence. He could not only know if Ishida's outwardness was a good or bad trait.

_Your Grace,_

_I thought you would like to know about Lady Hisana's death. It was not death at all. _

He narrowed his eyes at the words _not death. _The tightening feeling at his heart only increased.

_I recently found out she is in fact very much alive._

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment.

_Alive…_

_Alive…_

_Alive…_

The word burned in the back of his mind. His breath stopped and he could not help but feel very tired.

_Shocked. _He was shocked.

_The fire was ignited by Lord Louisenbairn himself, not Lady Rukia as we feared. He did it so Lady Hisana could escape. According to my sources, she embarked in an Indian-British ship to India disguised as a man._

_I have already made some contacts to warn me as soon as she set foot in Indian soil._

_Ishida._

This time, Byakuya could not help but crush the paper thoroughly between his fingers. He did it so forcefully his digits went white.

Hisana was not dead.

She was _fucking_ alive.

**###**

It had been a while since Rukia saw him leaving the ballroom in the company of Lord Kano's butler. She began wondering where he went and her heart raced as she saw Lady Franceska leaving the ballroom too.

Excusing herself from the man who asked for a dance with her — it seemed as soon the Duke left, every single male decided they wanted to have a dance with her. _Away from her husband's eyes_, one of them even said, making her blush all over with his _more-than-implied_ suggestion — she asked a servant where the toilet was. Her hair was coming undone and she needed to arrange it back.

The servant merely replied the Duke was in Lord Kano's study and offered to guide her there, to which she quickly dismissed. He did not have to worry about her, she could find her way by herself. His blunt response made her blush all over again. Was it so obvious she was looking for him? Her jealousy and insecurity was that much evident?

She felt so ridiculous, she wanted to crawl back to the Ballroom and accept the dance with the gentleman. However, he was already dancing with Lady Cirucci and she wondered if it would not give her away.

Biting her bottom lip she walked towards the study, following the servant's instructions. She turned in a second corridor to the left and there she was, facing the double doors.

Her hand shot to the doorknob, but she quickly retreated it. What if he was with the gorgeous woman?

_It's in the past._

Shaking such thoughts, she placed her hand on the doorknob again, but the door was opened from inside. The same good-looking woman she was thinking about was leaving the study.

"Your Grace." Her voice came out a bit surprised. She then bowed dutifully. "I am enchanted to meet you."

Rukia could not find her voice to speak back, so she merely nodded her head. From inside the study, she heard the Duke's emotionless tone.

"Franceska, do not look for me ever again."

"As you wish, Your Grace."

It did not go amiss by the preceptress how sultry her voice became as she spoke to the Duke. With her eyes still wide-open, Rukia entered the room and closed the door behind herself.

Her heart thundered in her chest and she could not understand why she entered the study even after she saw Lady Franceska leaving. His back was turned to her and his rigid posture denounced nothing. There was not even a single strand of hair out of place and he looked composed as always.

She shook her head, why on Earth was she worried about him being with the woman? It was not like she meant something to him. _Funny, _because earlier she was wondering what was her place in his life and she could not find a plausible answer.

All in all, she had no right to feel jealous. She was the one denying any relationship between them. So why did she feel so awfully hurt by the thought of him and another woman?

Slowly, her feet guided her back to the door. She did not want to stay in the same room with him. Her feelings too much to deal with at the moment.

"I did not say you were allowed to leave."

His deep voice startled her. It left her breathless for a moment, then she looked at him and tried to muster the angry emotion he could always evoke when he said those damn lines. However, she could find nothing inside herself.

"Speak," he commanded. His back still facing her.

"I-It's nothing." She felt a fool as these words left her lips. Why was she stammering?

"Do not lie."

He then finally turned on his heels to face her. His mask of indifference was still there, but she could see the usual coldness in his eyes gave place to something between anger and hurt.

It made her want to go to him and somehow comfort him. If comfort was something could ever offer him. Still, she walked to him and when she was just two steps away, his freezing tone stopped her.

"Stay where you are."

**###**

He only hoped she would obey.

But of course she would not. It was Rukia he was talking to after all. She was not known to follow the rules — _his rules._ If there was something he knew she happily broke were his commands.

It was the same way when he got shot by Nnoitra.

Byakuya closed his eyes at her sight. He never mistook her for Hisana after their very first encounter. He could tell them apart as easily as she could tell by now when something bothered him. _However…_

However, their extreme resemblance never disturbed him so much. It hurt to look at her. It made Hisana's betrayal more palpable than it should be.

_She is in fact very much alive._

_Alive! _

Such word never upset him before. But for the first time, he wished he did not hear it. It made her lie all the more painful to deal with.

"Your Grace," she whispered, outstretching her hand to touch his face. He caught it in the air and the roughness of his act caused her to loose balance. She gasped.

"I said not to lie to me."

His eyes opened as he held her in place. Her face was so close to him now, he could feel her ragged breath. Her heart placed close to his beat wildly.

_Alive._

The word rang in his head once again.

_Alive._

He was ready to marry her once he returned from the Continent.

But she was dead.

And now she was alive.

_Alive._

The fact Hisana lied and that Rukia, who was so alike her, was trying to lie to him, made him angry at both of them. Even if he knew Rukia was not at fault.

His hand on her wrist squeezed it slightly. He knew it was bound to be marked for the next couple of days, but he simply could not bring himself to care.

In front of him there were two women he loved. Two women he could not tell apart anymore. Two women he was bound to protect. But only one he was supposed to love.

Who was the one he loved, in fact?

Was it Rukia with all her shyness and untimely behavior?

Or was it Hisana with all her experience and sweet heart?

Before he could do something he could regret later, he let go of her and was about to put some distance between them, when she embraced him tightly.

"Forgive me."

**###**

It was very late in the night when Rukia laid her head on the pillow, completely breathless. She felt weak after what seemed hours making love to the Duke.

His stamina was surely something!

She did not know what had happened to him, but he seemed suddenly distressed, be it by the encounter with his former lover — even though it did not seem the case, she could tell by his emotionless voice — or the sight of her.

Whatever the case, she felt the need to apologize to him. She thought it was because of her lie or because of her distrust or because of her foolish jealousy. She did not really know the reason, but she apologized nonetheless.

When she last expected, he was kissing her feverously. His lips had never been as demanding as in that moment when he held her close. Even if she had no clue on the reason, she knew he was hurt. And in that moment, she forgot all her fears and kissed him back; her only thought was to be a safe haven to him as much as he was to her.

Then they were back to the Silent Hall. He was silent as ever in the carriage and she let him be. She was not a master when it came to understand his moods, but she knew he needed silence and she kindly gave it to him.

As they went upstairs she knew he was ready to leave her again, but this time she firmly held him.

_Don't go. _

Her voice came out as a mere whisper, but it was enough to make him look at her, even if he said nothing. Then she was the one kissing him in the stairs. The fact he was two steps down made her stand in the same stature as him.

As they broke the kiss, he removed his hand from her waist and was about bid her goodnight when once again she begged.

_Please, don't go. Stay with me. _

He did not leave her for the rest of the night.

**###**

His eyes went wide as soon as the apology reached his ears. It was an imperceptible gesture, for her head as buried on his chest and because he quickly changed back to his usual emotionless features.

Nevertheless, he was still surprised. Why was she apologizing?

None of that was her fault. His brusque behavior was not her fault. His anger was not her fault. She was not the one to stab him on the back.

Titling her chin, he kissed her. Kissed her so thoroughly it was enough to show her he was sorry for having acted in such harsh way. It was enough to apologize for having mistaken her for Hisana again. For having let his anger towards her sister stain her who was unmistakable innocent.

As he held her tightly, her chest crushed against his, her breath coming out in gasps and her stubborn bang in the middle of her eyes, he realized how stupid he was for having mistaken both of them, even if once.

They were as different as night and day.

And his feeling for both of them too.

Byakuya loved Hisana, sure. But it was in the past.

What he felt towards Rukia was not related to her sister. Not even in the tiniest bit. Even if they met because he mistook the two.

Then, he was surprised by her once again when they set foot back in the Silent Hall. He was ready to leave her, his mind too clouded by the evening's events.

He needed to think and being close to Rukia, he discovered, meant a lot of complicated feelings and no rational thought at all. Somehow, he felt she needed some time to herself too.

_Yet…_ She coaxed him to stay with her. And he also discovered he was not immune to her pleas as he wanted to be.

Now, with her lying on the pillow catching back her breath after he made love to her in all ways he could think, he sat on the bed and analyzed the situation at hand.

Hisana was alive.

_She embarked in an Indian-British ship to India disguised as a man._

What was she doing, really? She was sick. By the time he travelled, Doctor Unohana stated her life was coming to an end. What was thinking when she decided to simply leave England and embark to India?

Disguised as a man, on top of that.

If she were to come back — once she decided to leave by herself, not even a note left to him and instead faked her death — he did not know what he would possibly do. He promised he would marry her and he was ready to, but then…

Then there was Rukia, his promised bride.

The apparition of Hisana made it all the more difficult. Even if he was to choose Rukia, he did not know how she would react once she knew her sister as alive and coming back to them.

The mere thought made his head ache. If he could not bring her to say yes to his proposal now, what would she do if she knew the truth? Probably run away from him for good.

He felt Rukia pulling the sheets to cover her naked form. If he was not so concentrated on his thoughts, he would have smirked at her modesty. She sat on the bed and outstretched her hand to touch him, but retreated.

"Speak."

"W-What?" Her voice came out a bit startled. He did not turn to face her. "I did not wan…"

"Rukia," he cut her off. "You are an awful liar."

She sighed.

And then she was kissing his shoulders, her warm lips sending a shiver up his spine. Her hand slithered to his chest, caressing lightly. By her hesitance, he could tell she was blushing. Byakuya slowly turned his head to her and realized with satisfaction her cheeks were indeed tinted with a rosy color.

Their lips touched slightly, but he did not let her deepen the kiss.

"Lady Shihouin and her husband are going to spend a few days with us," he announced, before closing the gap between them and kissing her more fervently. At least, it was something he could safely tell her.

He stopped not long after when he felt her reluctance in kissing him back. Byakuya stared at her with a questioning look in his eyes. Her blush deepened as she shook her head.

"Rukia," he pressed, aware she was afraid to speak.

"The woman…" she started, biting her bottom lip. "In the study with you…" She gulped and looked down. "Were you affected because of her?"

To say he was dumbfounded because of her question would be an understatement. He stood still for a brief moment, collecting his thoughts, but then he tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I should not have asked. I am s—"

"Don't be ridiculous."

His tone was harsher than he intended, but at least it held her attention. He slowly traced her swollen lip and added.

"I only do what I want, Rukia."

His thumb on her lip was the only thing that prevented her from biting it all over again. She felt so ridiculous for having ever asked. If she only knew she would end up being scolded… Of course he would scold her. She had no right to ask about Lady Franceska. They were not related at all to meddle in each other's affairs.

"Listen to me," he started, his tone rich with some emotion she could not identify. It was also in the deep tone she came to recognize as from their passionate moments. It made the butterflies in her belly dance madly. "I am with you because I want to."

As she shook her head slightly, he repeated.

"I am with you and not her, because I want you."

The Duke did not like repeating himself, but for the first time he felt it was needed. When a small smile blossomed on her lips, he was glad he did. Then, his mouth was on hers, devouring her thoroughly.

As their bodies joined and Rukia moaned his name on his ear, her nails on his back and her slender legs closed around his hips, he was even gladder he broke one of his rules — again — for her.

Byakuya was aware it was not the confession she wanted — or deserved —, but for now it was the only he could give.

* * *

**A/N – Well… I didn't think I'd ever write a chapter as big as this one ever again, but here it is… **

**Again, I thought this chapter would be lighter, but it turns out I had to make this about Hisana and how Byakuya reacted to his feelings towards her and towards Rukia. Yes, he loved her. As Byakuya loved Hisana in the manga and if I were to write in Bleachverse I could not leave her and his feelings for her behind, I think I had to do the same here. **

**It doesn't mean he cannot love Rukia because he loves/loved Hisana. Love is not as simple as if I love this one, I cannot love that one and I think I had to place it here as well.**

**As for whom Chandra really is… Well, I think that's definitely your answer. After you realized it was not Hanatarou or Shiro-chan, almost all of you were right in your guesses. Congratz! ^^ **

**And of course this chapter is about how he is dealing with what he thinks is her betrayal. It's also a glimpse of the future… if you get what I mean. **

**As for the historic/society details… It was a bit difficult to write but I hope I could make this right. I thought, well it's gonna be a giant chapter because of this details, but I felt they were needed. There was a strict etiquette for everything at that time and I felt it was good to write about them. Hope you like it.**

**Well… Some of you may wonder about Byakuya's lover… I explain. She is not here to make Rukia jealousy only. It's also part of my description of the society. Back then it was very common for men to have mistresses and once a wife's role was far more connected to giving birth to an heir and being the social woman a man could show everyone (pretty though, but that's how it worked, for some people it's still like this), the task of entertaining in bed and being passionate with the Lord belonged to the mistresses. Some wives even knew their husband's mistress. **

**And until now I worked with Rukia's strength, but not her feeling of inadequacy towards Byakuya – as it is widely shown in the manga. I thought that bringing Franceska would help. But fear not… Franceska will not be some kind of woman who is going to do everything to bring them apart. As I said, they don't need someone else to do it for them. Next chapter you'll understand what I mean. I prefer to think that her role in this chapter was just to show it was not that uncommon for some woman to flirt with the husband in front of the wife as if she was really nothing… So, don't get so mad at her, get mad at society that makes some women do such disgraceful thing. **

**AAAAAAND I am back reading Bleach, today I read at least 30 chapters and there is only 20 left to catch up with the weekly releases. While I don't like the Sternhitters yet, I'm glad Kubo is telling their story. However, I think it was not really smart of him to start it almost 100 chapters later the invasion. Cause really… Too much. I have read about Bazz B and Jugram past relationship… I still dislike Bazz B, he is too annoying, but I've always like Jugram. I was touched, if touched is a word you can use for them, with Mayuri and Nemu's background. Mayuri is one of my fav captains because of his madness… Even if it's an AU, I always try to put him in my stories with a role of some relevance. And I am now on Shunsui's fight. **

**Although I didn't reach this chapter yet, I saw that Byakuya is more powerful than ever – it just adds to his arrogance. Sometimes I like when he is beat to death, so he can shut his mouth and be less like, **_Bitch I'm fabulous,_** even if he is – and that he had some fun of Shiro-chan. **

**All in all, I'm glad I'm back at reading the manga, but it's only getting better now, after almost 100 pages of a **_**so so**_** story. If Kubo made we like the Sternhitters earlier, perhaps the manga would still be in its glory. It's a pity it's not anymore because I'd very much like to watch the fights in the anime.**

**Alright, I think my AN is getting too big. So, let me thank you for your reviews last chapter. I never get tired of saying how much all of them bright my days. Really, in times as dark as these here in Brazil, I found that writing is way of getting my mind a bit off of this chaos. Because really… It's difficult for any sane person. So, my biggest thanks to each one of you. I'll reply them together with the reviews of chapter 20. You guys are the most amazing readers ever! **

**And to the Guest who said **"how I missed this story**", Welcome and thank you! xD I hope you like this chapter as well ^^ and to the one who asked about ByaRuki babies… Not so soon, it'd spoil the plot for now ^^**

**And for those confused about Rukia's father… Don't worry. It's Ukitake, the same person… He died, but didn't die. Kind of… I'll explain it in later chapters.**

**Also, I don't know if next week, I'll be able to update. I really need to rest if I want to recover now. But perhaps if I get enough incentive ^^ hahahah Just kidding. **

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	21. The Duchess

**Hello, lovelies! xD**

**Here I am to update to update this fanfic. Chapter 21. I never thought I would get this far so soon, but as I said, my muse would not leave me alone, so…**

**Now, now… I have two news for you. One is good and the other is not that good… but not also bad. Well… It depends on how you see it ^^**

**First, the bad one: DON'T LOOK for any updates next week. Why? Because now I'm really busy, with college and the final exams and my work. I'm about to go crazy just to think about the amount of things to do. **

**Now, the good one: I'LL BE BACK in 20 days, at most. Oh, C'mon… I couldn't update for 5 months in a row and we all survived, we'll survive this time. Good news: I did not end this chapter with a cliff, or at least a big one… hehe Sorry. xD**

**Okay… Let's go to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach. I own the plot.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 21. The Duchess**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, when will I finally have some peace?"_

If not for the torch Hanatarō held between his hands, the pathway under the construction would be very dark. Ichigo followed him two steps behind, one hand pressing his right arm.

He had been shot.

Hanatarō even tried to stop him and treat the injury accordingly, but he was not allowed to. They had to run, run for their lives and run because of what they had witnessed all this time locked up there.

The younger man thought Lord Kurosaki was a reckless spy. _A reckless man, actually._ He could have left and secured his life, but instead he decided to rescue him — it was not like he was not grateful. He was. _A lot_. Since he came to work at that _butchery_ — it could not be called any differently, they killed so many there it stank of blood all the time — Ichigo was his only friend.

He thought his life was hard back at New Gate, but it could never be worse than this place. When Love died, he came to work at the seemingly ranch that actually served as a place where English Soldiers could be held, _more like tortured, _so the French could obtain enough intel.

The War was over. But nothing could be worse than the Post-War.

At first, he was told he was not suited for the role of a spy, but then he decided he would go there nonetheless. Love, his longtime friend, was dead. Cowardly killed. He could simply not stay still, no matter how weak and scared he was.

It was when he discovered he could be used differently. Instead of a prisoner, he could work for the French. And so he did. He was responsible for maintaining the old house, cleaning the floor, cooking the meals and also burying the bodies.

In two months there, he saw a lot of awful, disgusting things. He saw his compatriots be tortured, killed in every possible way, but also knew many French perished by the hands of Englishmen. He had his food thrown back at his face; he had been called traitor and a bunch of stuff he could not even recall. There was only one person who did not treat him bad. It was Lord Kurosaki.

He never judged him. He knew he was there not because he enjoyed watching his countrymen being killed one by one, because he was a traitor — all in all, he never saw Hanatarō leaking information as many others did —, but because that was his mission and he had to fulfill it to the end.

As they crossed another corridor, but never came closer to see the outside light, if there was any — they could not know if it was night or day already — Ichigo had to ask, "Are you really sure you know this path? I am under the impression we are lost!"

Hanatarō stopped all of sudden.

"Now that you mention it…"

He turned to face the orange-haired man and scratched his hair, a yellowish smile on his lips. It soon vanished as he was hit in the head.

_Ouch!_

"You idiot! How can you work here for two months and still get lost?"

"Hehe…" He raised his hands in surrender. "W-Wait, Lord Kurosaki! You will bleed more if you make such harsh movements."

This and only this prevented him from being hit again. Lord Kurosaki was not what someone could call violent, but he was not patient and too kind either.

"Y-You certainly do not want to die."

He tried and it worked. Releasing a relieved sigh, he turned on his heels and lightened the way with the torch when he saw a tall man wearing a too-happy-to-be-true grin. His eyes went wide at the sight.

"Oh… Look at who is here! Another cockroach ready to be stepped down, isn't it?"

"Why did you stop, Hanatarō?" Ichigo almost bumped against him. In the darkened place it was hard to see anything.

"T-There are two of them, My Lord."

"Even better, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes, my Lord."

**###**

Rukia could not help but smile proudly at herself as the last vases were placed over the tables disposed at the Convention Centre. With Sir De La Rosa's help, she arranged the last flowers at the small stage where she would announce later the winner of the Flower Contest.

"I would like to thank you once again, Your Grace."

"What?" She looked at him utterly surprised. "I should be the one to show gratitude, Sir De La Rosa! Without you I could never do this."

The old man smiled shortly and Rukia felt the urge to hug him, but she held her ground as she saw Misses Hikifune approaching. The chubby lady was fidgeting, clearly nervous. She merely touched his arm and smiled thankfully at him.

"What is it, Misses Hikifune?"

"Would Your Grace please let us go back to the Silent Hall? I feel like people will talk bad about Your Ladyship if they see us here. His Grace never allowed us before and I… We…"

"Nonsense. You all worked hard to have everything ready by today. The least I can do is let you enjoy the event."

"But His Grace…" She pleaded, looking down. No matter how kind Her Ladyship was, there was no way people would not talk about this. They would see her in not a very good light. As the servant of the family for so many years it was her duty to keep the Kuchiki's pride intact.

"Ignore His Grace. If I say you may stay, of course you may stay."

"But His Grace may get mad at you."

"I can handle him." She winked and at seeing the smile the servant gave her, she placed a hand on her back and walked to the giant garden inside the Convention Centre.

There, the kitchens' maids were disposing the food in two wooden tables. Drinks would be placed there later. Unlike the previous Flower Festivals the guests now would serve themselves. No need for the servants to keep running after them to offer snacks.

It was decided after she asked Chōjirō what he thought about letting the servants enjoy the event instead of work on it. His answer was a bit weary as if he was afraid she would try something _new. I think they would like it very much, Your Grace. _

_Then it's decided, _she replied with a smile.

Of course it ended up with him begging the Duke to demote her from such madness. But Chōjirō chose an awful day to supplicate. He was very busy and with a shrug he told in that deep voice of his of who was not even paying attention to what was going on around him _Do whatever you see fit._

Needless to say he came to realize his mistake when they were both lying on her bed, her head resting on his shoulder. She came to understand it was easier to talk to him in those intimate moments after their love-making sessions. He would be more open to her — even if open to him meant most of times just nod at her considerations and caress her back or her hair.

When she started talking about letting the servants have some fun at the Event, he stopped his caress and froze in place. _What?_ He said at the moment and _You agreed _was the answer he got. All in all, he was not that worried about what people could think of such subject. He also knew he could not go back in his word because she had already told all of the servants. The last he wanted was people questioning their relationship and her getting mad at him because he knew she would throw a tantrum if he changed his mind.

After she inspected the table, she looked up at the sky and decided it was good day for such event. The sun was shy, but it did not mean it was cold. On the contrary, it was warm, although not sufficient to make one sweat. Those were the days she enjoyed the most during the spring and summer seasons.

The guests would arrive in the next thirty minutes. So far, not even the Duke was there. When she asked if he would come with her, he said he still had some paperwork to handle and he would join her later. For some reason she could not quite understand yet, he seemed a bit distant since the Ball. At first she thought it was because of his former lover, but he ensured her it was not.

Even if the woman still instilled jealousy in her, she trusted him. What he said was far more truthful than any love confession could ever be. It was so _Byakuya-ish,_ she could not help but smile. For someone such as himself, it would surely not be hard to let her go of if he intended to stay with Lady Franceska.

Yet, it did not mean her feelings were reciprocated.

She felt like smacking herself. It was not the right time to think about their confusing relationship. Turning on her heels, she left the garden and walked back to the parlor where the servants were finalizing the last arrangements.

**###**

"Are you done, Your Grace?" Chōjirō asked, opening the door of his study.

His reply was a mere nod. The butler already knew what he was supposed to do. Take the servants with him and go ahead of their master. If Lady Rukia needed any help, he should be there to assist her. Both bet she would not need it.

As far as Chōjirō disliked the possibility of such decision making the Kuchiki the talk of the village, he could not deny he has happy to see the changes Lady Rukia brought around the house, the changes she inflicted upon his master. After having worked all his life for this household and watched the head of the family lead a life he could not qualify as miserable but not happy yet, he was glad to see how Lady Rukia changed him.

If it was any other woman, he was sure His Grace would not have allowed such bold decision, but it was Lady Rukia and Chōjirō learned — everyone did — his master did almost everything for her. Not even once he went back on his word, which surprised him and Misses Hikifune too.

"I already asked the master of stables to have your horse ready, Your Grace," he spoke before closing the door.

"Thank you, Chōjirō."

Alone in the study, Byakuya shifted his attention back to the letter between his hands. He closed it and placed the seal of his family.

It was a letter directed to Detective Ishida to thank him for his services and tell him he would appreciate the help with Hisana's situation. It was brief as he understood the detective despised small talk. There was also a request. He wanted Lord Kurosaki and Rukia's past to be further investigated.

_A very close friend. _She told once, but he was not as naïve she thought he was. There was more to it than she would reveal. However, Byakuya knew better than to force her. In spite of her growing feelings, he was more than aware she would not follow his commands as easily as he wanted. If there was something he could not exercise over her was this kind of power.

All in all, he hoped to be proved wrong. Nonetheless, he could not help but wonder about Lord Kurosaki. _If Hisana was alive_…

There was no need to think too far ahead. He would wait Ishida's reply, for both matters, and then, only then, outline a strategy. For now, he had a Festival to attend to.

Holding the reins, he mounted on his horse and informed the master of stables he could get ready. The man looked at him a bit fearful, but voiced his gratitude towards _Her Grace._ He almost sighed at Rukia's decision. He did not like the fact no one would stay at the Manor.

Even if he knew no one would ever dare to do anything bad, he did not like her decision. If he were paying attention to them the moment Chōjirō voiced his concern about such crazy attitude, he could have stopped her. Now, it was too late. And the servants had never been happier at his lenient behavior.

However, what bothered him the most was not it — mostly because he knew his servants knew their places far better than Rukia did. The Duke came to realize that since she entered his life, there had been more changes than he was used to.

And Byakuya was not a man prone to so many changes.

The fact he could not bring himself to say no to her was also a problem. It was dangerous. He was glad Rukia was not a woman who enjoyed playing with people's feelings, but if she ever wanted… She would have him at her mercy.

**###**

As soon as she saw him arriving at the Convention Centre she could not help but smile. By her side, Lady Cirucci inspected her work with very attentive eyes. For the past few minutes, they were engaged in small talk with the exhibitors and their masters.

Most of them worked for the important families around Plymouth as gardeners. As she talked to an elderly couple responsible for the very delicate and beautiful _Grass of Parnassus, _she came to understand the Flower Festival was more important to gardeners themselves than their landlords. It did not go amiss by her how their eyes shone when the great Duchess paid attention to their work.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Sir De La Rosa smiling at her. Although the old man was not competing anymore, he still had a space for him to show his beautiful Lisianthus. A few guests and gardeners questioned him on the cultivation and care.

Rukia learned than more a space to exhibit their works, the Flower Contest also served as an opportunity to share their knowledge.

"I do approve of your work," Lady Cirucci said all of sudden catching her off guard.

"Oh… Thank You."

However, she did not seem pleased at it. Such odd behavior made Rukia frown.

"The Duke must be proud of you," she added and walked to her husband, her hand slithering on his arms. He guided her away to the garden where some other guests enjoyed the warm sun and the food.

"Do not bother." A deep voice came from behind her, making her jump. When she turned to him, her face pale from the shock, he pressed his lips into a thin line, preventing the smirk from taking place._ Bastard! _He took her hand on his and placed it on his arm, guiding her around the parlor. "She is just envy she could not make it better."

"You are late," she stated in a low tone. Everyone was focused on them. She was not mad though. It was a mere statement.

"I already knew Lady Cirucci would be responsible for the opening speech," he explained.

"I am glad you let her."

There were no more words exchanged between them. Both knew what he did was for the best. If Lady Cirucci did not take care at least of this, she would probably be mad at both of them for the rest of their stay at Plymouth.

The Duke led her towards a few of his acquaintances he had not introduced her before. Unlike his expectation, Rukia was quite calm when he presented her as his wife. He did not know if it was because she was getting used to their _marriage_ or because of some of the topics chosen were not really centered on the heir or their love life.

Her voice came natural as one of them questioned her about her decision to let the servants enjoy the Festival.

"The Flower Contest is for gardeners to show their skills. It is an event _for the servants_, therefore nothing could be fairer than let others appreciate it."

Lady Cirucci was back to the conversation together with her cousin, which made Byakuya understand he was ready to meddle in if anyone decided to offend her.

It was annoying how Lord Kano was so similar to her. If Rukia was not already in love with him, he wondered if it would not be easier for her to fall for Ashido instead.

Yet, he was not even close to admit such inner questioning as jealousy.

However, none of their helps were needed, for the guests understood her reasoning as not only humanitarian but also logical. He was quite sure in the next events, people would follow her steps. If a Duchess could let her servants have some fun, who were they to contest her?

Aware she could take care of herself without his help — _I needed no saving, _as she told him once —, Byakuya walked away.

**###**

Rukia could not imagine her idea would be praised by the guests. If there was something she learned during their fake marriage was that people as rich as The Duke would probably be like him, not like Lord Kano.

However, it seemed her idea would be followed in the next events, as her dresses were already copied by some ladies. It almost made her want to laugh. Rangiku would be so proud of her if she knew her friend was a fashion model to be followed.

Although the model of her dresses were not that widely copied, her usually soft colors were. There was a profusion of pink, salmon, blue, and even white colors around the Convention Centre.

That very day she wore a baby blue dress with white details. Her gloves were white and so her earrings. Candice combed her short hair in a way it allowed her to place two Lisianthus there. A few white pearls gave the final touch of delicacy to her appearance.

The thought of Candice made her shift her attention back to the servant near Sir De La Rosa. She was paler than usual, her green hair only adding to the paleness of her face.

"If you kindly excuse me." She smiled as she looked at her lady's maid.

"Of course, Duchess." The group conceded behind her.

"Your Grace," her voice was low as she straightened her back, trying to look more composed. Rukia took her hand between hers and headed to the small office where no one would interrupt them.

As she looked up, she saw the very figure of a gorgeous woman approaching the Duke in the balcony. At first, she froze in place, but his reassuring words from two nights ago made her shake such thoughts away. She had to ensure Candice headed back home and got some rest; there was no time to think about his former lover.

"Follow me."

**###**

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he watched Rukia talking to her lady's maid. Although he kept silent, it did not go unnoticed by him the fact the servant took too much of her time in the last days.

How they always stopped talking whenever he walked in. How Candice would be suddenly aware of his presence, as if he would hurt her and how she was paler than usual.

He knew women like Candice. How they always got involved with men they should not and how they usually got unwantedly pregnant. The fact Rukia was probably was hiding it from him and actually covering up for the maid did not make him like her even the tiniest bit.

"I told you to not look for me anymore."

A sultry laugh echoed by his side. He did not need to look at her face to know she was pleased with herself.

"Your sharpen senses never fail to amaze me. Nor your sharp tongue."

And she knew the double meaning of her sentence also would be quickly understood by him. Unlike his Duchess, the Duke was far too intelligent and experienced to know when someone meant something else than what was apparent.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and if she was already not used to his cold demeanor, she would be offended at the lack of affection he displayed.

"Relax…" Her laugh sounded weird even for her. "You must be proud of her," she trailed off. "Who knew she could do so well for her first time…"

Her comment was not devoid of all emotion. However, Byakuya could not really pick even the slightest hint of annoyance towards Rukia or something close to it. Actually, it seemed as if she was proud of her herself.

As she walked closer to him, he let her and stayed in silence for a while. As much as he knew Franceska was careless he was aware she would not do something to compromise him or herself.

"When we first met, I had just become a widow…"

He nodded. He could never forget. She became the talk of the _ton_ for monthsin a row. The daughter of a rich merchant had become the wife of a bankrupt baron who happened to have died in their wedding night.

People suspected she was the one to kill him. The fact she did not cry at his burial only confirmed their suspicions. Everyone knew, however, he died of a heart-attack after a rush of excitement at the sight of his beautiful and young bride.

They met at her husband's burial, introduced by his grandfather. They talked briefly and that was all. They only spent the night together in their third meeting. It was ten months after her husband died. Contrary to his expectations, she was not mourning anymore, even if the etiquette demanded it of her.

At the time, Byakuya was not really prone to follow most of rules expected of him and let himself engage in a one night deal with her. He knew she would not request more of him.

And she did not.

Until her father asked her to get married again. Even if Byakuya found her declarations of being his lover more than ridiculous, he never dismissed them. He understood her reasons and did not care about what people would think of him. Her father was aware of the fact and never asked of him to marry her. Someone of their position would never be good enough for a Duke.

"I saw you two in the study that day…"

Her comment was left without answer as she already knew it would. She would laugh if she did not see the Duchess looking directly at them. With a sigh, he straightened her creamy colored dress and walked away.

When she was close to the stairs, she looked at him over her shoulder and spoke.

"Anyway, thank you for letting me use you. It was fun."

With a smile, she left the Duke by himself.

**###**

Rukia had just left the group of Cirucci's friends to get fruit punch for herself when she felt a hand closing around her wrist and dragging her away to an isolated place.

She was about to scream when she noticed the one behind her was no other than the Duke himself. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as he removed the glass from her hand and turned her face to him, his lips brushing against hers.

A shiver went up her spine at his warm touch. She jolted when he broke apart and pressed her body against his.

"W-What are you doing?" Her face was completely flushed. She could not bring herself to look at him.

He did not reply — of course he did not, it was him after all — kissing her instead. This time it was not a merely brush, but a very slow and deep touch that made her gasp against his lips.

When his hand slithered to her waist, bringing her closer, her small breasts crushed against his broad chest, she could not keep her hands at bay. She entangled her fingers between his jet locks and titled his head, so she could explore his mouth deeper and dictate the rhythm of the kiss.

At her mercy, Byakuya could not hold back a growl. He bit her bottom lip lightly, decided to make her moan.

"W-Wait!"

He broke the kiss and looked at her violet eyes. They shone with restrained lust and he could not help but smirk at himself. He knew it would not take too much to make her lose the composure.

Hands on her back, he pulled her to him. His lips traced her throat leisurely. The sooner he heard her moans, the better.

"Byakuya!"

Although it was his name on her delicious lips, it was not in the intonation he wanted to hear. Sighing, he broke apart and retreated so he could look at her. Yet, she was still firmly locked between his arms.

"What if someone sees us?"

"No one shall." His finger traced the column of her neck slowly, distracting her.

"The guests may be looking for us," she reasoned, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"The guests are busy enjoying the Festival, but if you want so badly to return to them, then by no means I will keep you away."

The cold tone of his voice was back as well as his mask. If she did not know him or was used to his mood swings, she would think he was annoyed or mad at her. However, she understood it was his way to apologize for being so straightforward and causing her to feel distressed. _Even if the proper words did no leave his mouth…_

His demeanor made her smile. It could only mean he missed her too. After the Ball, they spent the next day totally apart from each other. She was too busy organizing the Flower Festival and he was at the dockyards inspecting his vessel.

They did not dine together. He was not at home by the time she retired to sleep in his bedroom. When she woke up in the middle of night and saw him by her side very much awake, he ordered her to go back to sleep. She was so tired she obeyed him and not even a kiss was shared that day.

"No." She held his hand. "I want to be with you."

**###**

Silence reigned between them.

All the four eyed each other with interest. Hanatarō's eyes were still as big as saucers. _What a terrible timing! _It was none other than the master of the place, Gin Ichimaru, and his loyal servant Shinta Seko.

"M-My Lord…"

Ichigo was still pressing his arm, the blood pouring from the wound and staining the ground. He had never seen these two before, but something inside of him screamed of danger.

"Who are these two scumbags, Hanatarō?"

"These two? Watch how you address the Lo…" the previously scared servant spoke firmly. He would simply not anyone call his Master in such disrespectful manner. However, before he could finish his sentence, he felt a big hand on his shoulder, moving him away gently.

"Oh, you can't tell, Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man smiled even more. His features did not seem happy in the last, but even scarier. He was having fun tough.

As he mentioned his name, Ichigo removed his hand from the wounded arm ad touched his sword. He knew he was in no condition to fight, his right arm felt as if it was boneless, but it seemed he would have no choice.

"Touching the sword already? We don't have to fight at all."

"You are the one who ordered the notebook."

And that was the only reason he was not tortured all this time. They wanted the notebook and they could only kill him for real if they had it. Until that day, the notebook was not delivered.

"Yes… I am glad you realized it so soon! And how is Lady Rukia? Fine, I hope."

Ichigo felt disgusted at how he pronounced Rukia's name. It lingered in his mouth, as if he was playing with her name. _Playing a sadistic game._ He tightened his hand around his sword and held it in front of him, the extension of the handle slippery because of the blood in his hand.

"Oh, you will fight me?" He could simply not hold back his chuckle. "I heard you don't really enjoy killing people."

"If killing you is what I must do to keep Rukia safe, then I'll gladly kill you. _You_ _bastard_."

"I can finish him for you, my Lord."

Another voice joined them. Ichigo noticed it was the man he fought before. The blond one with part of his face burned. The one who shot him.

The ever smiling man signaled with his hand, calming both of his servants.

"There is no need to. By the way, you're already hurt. You'll die if you fight him. I don't want you to die."

In spite of his almost kind words, the truth is that he could not care less about them. The grin on his face was enough proof of it. He touched his sword, smaller than Ichigo's and positioned himself.

"You can give up, if you want. There is still time."

"I never give up. Stay behind me, Hanatarō!"

"But Lord Kuro…"

He shook his head. It would not end well. However, it was not as if they could leave by any other mean. But as hurt as Lord Kurosaki was, he doubted they could ever make it alive.

"I'll give one more chance. Give me the girl and you can both walk out of here… _Unharmed."_

"As if I would ever lose to a scumbag like you." He gave him a defiant and self-assured smile. "No matter what I will win."

He was not so sure about that, he analyzed his chances. He did not have his right arm and he was not that capable with the left one. But he could not loose. That man, Gin… Ichi… Something he could not remember was more than his enemy, he was Rukia's enemy too and there was no way he could let him bring her any harm.

The man laughed.

"Fine… But please, if you ever make out of here alive, tell that bitch I'll come to get her."

**###**

Her face was flushed as she walked to the small stage to announce the winner of the Flower Contest.

At first she was glad when the Duke only led her to the lateral stairs and did not join her. But now she saw him looking straight at her as composed as ever, she wanted to smack him senseless.

She could not understand how he could make her feel contradictorily at once. It did not matter her feelings changed drastically since they first met, he still fueled her anger whenever he acted arrogantly.

The fact he was always wearing the same mask of indifference no matter how difficult the situation only added to her angry state. The ever proud smirk on his lips as he made her lose composure was beyond maddening.

When she held his hand and stated she wanted to be with him, she made herself clear they could not go beyond kissing for obvious reasons. A man of his word, he complied. However, Byakuya Kuchiki could make kissing more pleasurable than anything she had ever tasted.

_Oh, how she despised him!_

He was not supposed to leave her in such state _again!_

It made her flush bright at the very remembrance of his mouth on hers to muffle her wanton moans.

Now he was in the crowd waiting for her speech. He quirked his eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip and stared at everyone.

All of the guests and servants and exhibitors looked back at her. Rukia cleared her throat. She thanked all of them for their presence and mainly the exhibitors for their amazing flowers. She felt like repeating Lady Cirucci's words, but she also knew it was necessary.

Her speech was greeted with excited applauses. She waited for silence and started.

"And now I shall announce the prize for the best flower."

Silence engulfed everyone. The exhibitors were clearly nervous. Besides the trophy, there was also a sum of money to the winner. It was not that much, but it could help a lot some of them.

"And the trophy is awarded to… Genshirō Okikiba for his wonderful Grass of Parnassus."

As the winner stepped forward with his wife by his side, he smiled gratefully. Rukia quickly noticed they were the elderly couple from before.

Still in her place, Rukia looked at the certificate the judges handed to her with the name of the winner. Bellow Mister Okikiba's name was the name of his master, Lady Franceska Mila Rose.

She handed the trophy to him, a smile on her lips.

"Congratulations, Mister Okikiba!"

"Thank you, You Grace." He bowed to her and then turned to his employer. "Thank you, my Lady for subscribing me!"

She smiled as he walked away with his wife. Rukia came off the stage and was ready to go back to the Duke when Lady Franeska's voice sounded on her back.

"He will be happy for the rest of his life. Thank you, Your Grace."

"He deserved it," she replied a bit self-conscious in the woman's presence.

"Still… I feel like I should thank you."

"There is no need for that." She thought about leaving again, but the lady's laughter captured her attention.

"You don't have to worry about your husband… We…"

"Your Grace for you," Rukia corrected her. She somehow knew she had no right to correct the woman, but she did not like how she spoke as if there was some kind of relationship between them.

"As I was saying… There is no need for worries. I still have some decency in me."

"I am pleased to know that."

She was about to tell something else before the silence engulfed them, but she was surprised to hear, "I am glad to know you make him happy. He must care very much for you."

As these words left her lips, she walked away, leaving a very dumbfounded Rukia behind. A few seconds later, she could not help but smile at the thought of her relationship with the Duke.

_I know._

**###**

As soon as they entered the Silent Hall, Rukia sighed in contentment. It was still earlier, but she would gladly dismiss the dinner and go straight to her room and get some well-deserved sleep.

Even if it was not even four in the afternoon, she knew that if she slept, she would not wake up anytime soon. Her whole body ached and an annoying headache started to get the best of her.

By her side, the Duke lightened the small library as she started removing her heeled boots. The servants stayed behind to organize the Convention Centre. She wanted to stay too, but Mister Chōjirō told her there was no need to. They discussed over it and this time Byakuya agreed with his butler, but at her request, the carriage was left behind so the servants would not have to walk by themselves.

She came back in the horse with the Duke, his arms around her and his chest pressing against her back. This time, she had to hold onto him fiercely, for unlike previous time she was sitting properly for a lady. She was surprised to discover she liked riding with him. She could feel all of his muscles shifting behind her, his breath caressing her neck or cheeks.

Unlike her, he did not seem affected by their proximity as she was and it made her wonder how many lovers he had had to be so indifferent to a woman's touch.

Now they were alone in the Silent Manor.

_Alone._

The word made her cheeks flush heavily. She lowered her eyes back to her feet instead of his handsome profile. He was closer to the window, pouring some whiskey for himself.

She felt like asking him to pour some for her too, but with her growing headache, it would only make her feel worse later. Shaking her head, she outstretched her arms and was ready to retire for her room when his hand wrapped around her wrist.

A gasp left her mouth as she held onto his arms and looked up to him. His slate gray eyes held the promise of a very passionate afternoon _and evening_ she could not help but bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

It did not matter the headache, Rangiku once told that such _activity_ helped ease the pain. And besides, it was not like she wanted to resist him. Their earlier interlude and his sensual kisses only made her need for him to increase.

She kissed him passionately, her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt. He had already removed his coat, the waistcoat and the scarf. His hands worked on the fastenings of her dress, removing them slowly as if to show her he intended to make love to her in the same way.

When they broke apart, she could not help but wonder at the place they were with the curtains wide open. Unlike their chambers, anyone could see them there.

"What if someone enters and…"

He cut her off by planting a languid kiss on her neck.

"We are alone."

She sighed and let him do the wonders only he could to her body. However, before he could walk them to the couch in the middle of the room, they heard a feminine voice.

"Who said you are alone?"

**###**

Byakuya could not be more annoyed at the sight of Yoruichi, nor more frustrated. If Rukia was not behind him so much embarrassed, he would surely tell the Duchess to walk away and resume what they were doing in the same minute.

It did not get any better when her husband entered the room and at seeing his nude chest opened his fan to cover his stupid face.

"Oh my, Lady Yoruichi, what do we have here?"

Her scandalous laugh made him press his lips into a thin line. They could be the most unpleasant people when they wanted to.

"Leave," he ordered as he picked his shirt from the floor and tossed it on his shoulder.

"Who could think you would ask us to leave so you can engage in your fleshy pleasures. You surprise me, little Byakuya!"

"Please!" A very flushed Rukia begged as the couple laughed.

When the door was closed he turned to her. She had her hands placed on her face. He did not wait for her permission and began to tighten the fastenings of her dress back into place.

"What will she think of us?"

"Does it matter?" He walked away and wore back his shirt. The scarf was poorly arranged in its place.

She even opened her mouth to reply, but at the same time the mischievous couple entered the small library.

"Before you can engage yourselves in illicit activities…"

"I thought you would arrive at the end of the week," Byakuya commented as he sat beside Rukia. It did not go amiss by him how she moved slightly away.

"We are very sorry to interrupt you, but…"

"You are not." That was the only reply she got. She could see in his gray eyes he was quite mad at her for the interruption.

She laughed and shrugged. By her side, Urahara eyed the couple with interest. His attention lingered on Rukia's flushed cheeks and then he looked at Byakuya. He was more relaxed than usual, and that made him wonder if Yoruichi was right about their relationship. Obviously they were caught in a very compromising situation, but sex did not necessarily mean love, or any deep feeling for that matter.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself, Lady Rukia," Yoruichi commented after she understood where her husband was headed to.

"Hm… Me?" She bit her bottom lip and Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He would make sure Yoruichi regretted her double meaning words. "I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Your Grace."

He was relieved to know Rukia also understood it and replied as if her question was a common and innocent _how are you. _

"Well… It was interesting to arrive and see there was no one in the house, except for the Lady Rukia lady's maid. She told us some very interesting facts, don't you think, Kisuke?"

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi."

Rukia gulped at such words. If she ever wanted to make the Duchess and her husband believe there was nothing going on between her and the Duke, _well…_ it was no longer possible.

"What about you two tell us what is really going on?"

She was about to them tell the whole truth when the Duke spoke for her, his deep voice leaving no room for arguments or doubt.

"We got married."

* * *

**A/N – What did you just do, Byakuya? xD**

**Well… That's not a big cliff, right?**

**I know you hate Ichigo… I know. But as I said, don't worry. This scene IS NOT about Ichigo's love for Rukia and the contrary. Nope. It was a scene related to the plot. Ichigo loves Rukia as a friend. It's said in the second chapter and I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT INTEND to make them fall for each other. So don't worry.**

**When I wrote this scene, I thought about SS arc and how Ichigo fought everyone just to save Rukia. I'm glad he did, because you know Byakuya would let her die for real. All in all, I find their bond and their friendship very lovable and funny to follow. I'm glad they have each other. It's no different in this fic. **

**If you find this chapter similar to something, it's because I watched again Downton Abbey to get some ideas. If you want to see, the episode about the Flower Contest there is the 1x05. **

**Besides all of those reasons mentioned in the 1****st**** AN on the lack of update, I'll spend the next weeks thinking about this story and how to go from here. Although I do have ideas on how to take it, I need to plan at least the next 5 chapters step by step – even if I do not follow it thoroughly. **

**Aaaaand I need some time to myself. If I only keep writing and writing without taking some break, I can lose myself and not see my mistakes with the plot. It's good to move away from time to time. **

**I did not reply your reviews. Why? Because this week I worked like crazy and I'm very tired and because simply decided to show the reviews only in my email. I don't know what happen to the site, but it doesn't show all my reviews.**

**But I loved all of your reviews, as always. You never fail to keep me motivated to write and if I'm taking a break (not including my personal reasons such as exams, work and extreme tiredness) it's because I want to give you my all with the next chapters that are decisive for the story. I'll reply your reviews for chapter 19, 20 and 21 together. Check them in my profile, ok? **

**For the guest who regretted not reviewing it sooner, I'm glad you did it now. Don't worry, you don't have to explain your reasons for not reviewing, but I'd appreciate it very much if you keep reviewing from now on. Can I know your penname? **

**Before I go for real… Did you read the manga this week? Byakuya being the cold-hearted man **_**I don't need you here **_**was so, so, so lovely 3**

**Ah and I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern. You are so cute 3**

**Now… would you review this chapter for me?**

**Love you all and take care,**

**Velvetsins. **


	22. The Duke's Wife

**Hi xD**

**As I promised, here I am to update **The Duke's Lover – Chapter 22 – The Duke's Wife.**I know it took more than 20 days, but not that much, right?**

**I was busy with college/work, but I am finally free from college. My biggest thanks to each one of you who wished me luck with my exams. I did well in all of them. I'm still working like crazy, however ^^**

**Now, let's go on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, but this plot belongs to me. **

**Warnings: Again, I would not warn this, but I am afraid there must be some reader out there that doesn't like lemons and would very much like to skip these scenes. It's more graphic than the last one, but not that much, as I don't think it suits the story, but it's still there. Hope you enjoy. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 22. The Duke's wife**

* * *

_"__Dear Diary, whenever I think we are done lying, I discover we can lie more."_

If he was not in the company of the annoying Duke, Byakuya would have sighed.

They were locked inside his study for what felt like hours and no more than thirty minutes had gone by. Urahara was questioning him on what he thought about Rukia translating the notebook.

He merely told him she was unable to once the knowledge pertained only to Hisana and Hisana was away.

"What makes you think she can't translate the notebook?"

"She is the owner of the necklace," Byakuya replied even if he knew Urahara was well acquainted with this fact.

His cold gray eyes locked on Kisuke's green mischievous ones. They held the look for quite a long time.

Byakuya was no fool. He understood what lay underneath the seemingly innocent suggestion. And he would not fall for that.

It took him quite a long time to understand it was madness to get Rukia involved with the notebook. He would absolutely not back away in his decision. Not for his vengeance, not for justice, not for anyone.

Yes, he agreed Lord Ukitake may have taught both of his daughters the inscriptions. But he was not willing to mess with his bride already damaged mind just to check if his theory was right. Absolutely not.

"Got it." The man relaxed in his armchair.

Byakuya sipped his tea one more time before placing the cup in the table between them and closed his eyes briefly.

They arrived at the Silent Manor in four days and ever since he could not get a time to himself and simply relax. The infernal Duchess would not let him. He neither got enough time to be alone with Rukia. It was driving him mad beyond belief.

She was unforgivably angry at him. Since their arrival and his response — which he knew would leave no room for her to contest, unless she wanted to make a fool of herself —, she refused to talk to him when they were alone. Their interactions consisted of small talk in front of others and he would give her that she was an astounding actress when she wanted to. Touches, however, were out of question.

If their last encounter was not interrupted by the devilish couple, he would not be so needy, he knew it. But the fact they did not get even to kiss properly that day, plus his teasing with her in the Flower Contest only added to his frustration.

However, if Byakuya was to be honest with himself, he would admit that what bothered him the most was to know whenever they did something to displease each other they would always go back to the _not-talking-to-each-other_ state. And it was maddening.

He tried to talk to her, he really did, but the only response he got was some furious spat out words and something he could quite not understand as _talk to yourself, you never listen to what I have to say anyway._

And ever since whenever they found themselves alone, which were very few occasions, she would leave with some cheap excuse.

"Is Lady Rukia enjoying her training with Lady Yoruichi?" Urahara asked after some time in silence.

Byakuya nodded.

He never heard her complain, not that he had heard a lot from her lately. Given their awesome timing, he decided it was better if the Shihouin trained Rukia. She was more skilled than him when it came to hand to hand combat, even if he would never admit she was faster than him.

Once she returned to talk to him, which he hoped was soon enough, he would teach her how to use a sword properly, perhaps a gun if he was in the mood. He understood he would not always stay close to protect her and it would be better if she could do it herself.

Urahara eyed him suspiciously at his lack of answer. Unlike the day they had arrived, he found the Duke far more uneasy than usual. He was not relaxed anymore and it made him wonder if they were indeed not talking to each other as he first stated to Yoruichi in the second day when they found themselves alone.

However, there was something different about them and he just confirmed it in their brief conversation. Byakuya Kuchiki was not that indifferent to Lady Tu Odelschwanck as Yoruichi feared. On the contrary, he had warmed up to the girl in the last few months. Urahara truly believed the Duke was not that naïve to deem unreasonable using Rukia's skills to help them in their mission. If he was not willing to take the risk, it could only be because somewhere in the middle he developed some strong feelings for her.

_Interesting._

Noting his partner would note his lack of lines as shameless analysis of their relationship and his character, he decided to move the conversation to something light and harmless.

"When do you plan to return to London?"

**###**

A tired pant left her lips as she backed away from the woman in front of her. No matter how much the Duke had pushed her and taught her, nothing could have prepared her to train with Lady Shihouin. She was too skilled to be true.

"Have you fought in the War?" Rukia asked, placing her hands on her knees, breathing slowly.

"I would not have passed as a man," Yoruichi replied, looking unaffected, "but yes, I did. I had just married Kisuke without my father's consent and followed him to the War."

"You actually did it?" Her voice was surprised. She had already heard this story once, but to have it confirmed by the Duchess herself was completely different.

Yoruichi nodded sitting with her legs crossed in the floor. Rukia mimicked her and served them both some water. They kept silent for a moment, just enjoying the refreshing breeze that entered the huge windows.

"Didn't you think it was too dangerous for both of you?"

"Yes…" The smirk on her lips grew bigger. "I mean… It was dangerous, War is a dangerous thing, but I wanted to protect Kisuke, even if I knew he didn't need my protection." She shook her head lightly. "We were strong together. I really doubt I would have stood up for myself if not for our relationship."

Her response had Rukia thoughtful for a moment. She did not have enough time to fully understand the meaning behind those words for soon she continued.

"I would have been disowned if my father had another son to give his title, but you see I was his only child." She smiled at the remembrance. Almost fourteen years had passed since the day she left home and followed Kisuke to the War. At the time, she was not aware she was pregnant with Yūshirō. But she doubted the knowledge would make her back away. "If I stayed by my father's side he would have me married to some old, disgusting man."

The response she got was just a nod, which was followed quickly by an _I see_. The mere idea she was getting alike the Duke who did not reply people and just nodded most of times was unnerving.

"You could have lost everything you had," she commented after a while. "Do you think you would have regretted it then?"

At her question, the Duchess chuckled, a few strands of purple hair falling to her face.

"I asked myself this question before, Rukia." She placed the glass on the floor and sighed. "But I bet I would not. I ran away to be free and in the moment I decided to follow him I knew I was free… If I had lost everything, I would still be happy, because no amount of money, or my title, could buy me what I wanted: my freedom."

For the umpteenth time in that morning, Rukia found herself nodding her head and biting her bottom lip for mimicking the Duke. Her apology made the Duchess laugh at her and dismiss it as if her action only amused her.

"How did your father accept the Duke?"

"He died before he could accept him thoroughly, but he knew better than to meddle in my decisions." She shrugged. "Why? Are you afraid people won't accept you? I am sure Byakuya's father would have loved you and Lord Ginrei would have accepted you quickly."

A part of her was jealous of the Duchess for more reasons than she would admit aloud. Firstly, because she knew more about the Duke's private life than herself — it did not matter they lived like a married couple now, they were still unable to fully communicate and share such information. Secondly, Lady Yoruichi and her husband seemed to have a good relationship in which they could freely talk to each other.

As for she and the Duke… Well, they were nowhere close to this.

This time, if she was less stubborn they could have talked and settled things quite soon, but she was adamant in her refusal to even see his face when they were alone.

She was mortified when he simply decided to keep on lying without even consulting her. It was one thing to lie to all those people in Plymouth, they did not even know their story and they would have been shocked — and skeptical — if she were to reveal she was his goddaughter's preceptress and that they were travelling alone because some dangerous people decided to attack her. They would simply not believe they had to leave the child behind so it would be safer for all of them.

The Duke was right when he said people would never understand if they told them they were not related. However, the Duchess and her husband knew their story and would not judge them or jeopardize his business.

To say she was mad he decided not to consult her and simply tell the couple that blatant lie would be the understatement of the century. Did it hurt to hear her opinion? Or was it just his immense ego getting in the middle again?

A sigh left her lips as she shook her head. Even if she decided to talk to him and hear his explanation — if he had one apart from the usual _business first_ — it would change nothing. It was not her fault the Duke always decided for herself and left her no choice but to follow what he said.

Noticing her lack of answer caused the Duchess to arch an eyebrow, she quickly completed.

"I was just curious to know your story. His Grace never talks too much about others."

"Pretty much like him…" Yoruichi smirked. "He despises me from the bottom of his heart, so I guess he would not talk about me unless it is completely necessary."

Her declaration caused Rukia to look at her with curious eyes.

"Now, now… I think we talked a lot for a morning sparring. Let's go, Rukia, show me what you have learned in these days."

A groan left her lips as she wondered why she had accepted Yoruichi's help. She kind of missed training with the Duke.

**###**

There were few times when they were reunited and it was usually during meal times. If not for the Duchess who chose to always join them in the dining room, she would have found an excuse to keep having her breakfast in her bedroom, far away from the Duke.

If it was possible, she would keep quiet and talk to him only if extremely necessary and address her words to the Duchess and her husband and most of times she would laugh at how poorly she treated him.

It was funny to watch their interaction unfold before her eyes. If there was someone who defied him like no one else it was surely the Duchess Shihouin.

"Tell me, little Byakuya…" She trailed off, her lips molding perfectly as she sipped her wine. "When do you plan on returning to London?"

Rukia watched as he closed his eyes briefly and placed the fork inside his mouth, chewing the food slowly. She could tell by now, after four days observing their interactions, he was mad at the way she called him. To a man as powerful as him, it must be annoying to have someone to always put you in a lower position.

"As soon as the work here is done." By that he meant the vessel he was currently working on.

A sigh left the Duchess lips. She locked her eyes with her husband and it did not go amiss by anyone in the room how mischievous their glances were. Rukia stopped eating and watched closely the Duke's face, when he turned to face her, however, she choked and quickly looked away.

"What a pity… I thought we could go back together to London."

"Never," he replied in a very harsh intonation.

Yoruichi shrugged.

"So harsh of you, little Byakuya. We could have fun together." Even if her tone sounded a bit offended, the small smirk on her face dismissed it right away. "And I think Lady Rukia would have enjoyed my company for a few more days." She then winked to the girl sitting in front of her.

At the head of the table, the Duke looked at Rukia with very inquisitive eyes. He sipped his wine lightly, but did not avert his attention from her face. She gulped, aware both of them wanted her to voice her opinion.

"What do you think, Your Grace?" She bit her bottom lip as she tried to put the other man in the conversation.

"I would not mind your company for more days." He smiled innocently. "If Lady Yoruichi says it would be fun, then I think it would."

His answer caused Yoruichi to burst out laughing. She leaned against the chair and closed her eyes in pure enjoyment. Rukia averted her attention to the Duke, observing him through her glass of water — she decided it was best to avoid anything alcoholic until she got better from her sudden and growing headaches. The Duke seemed to approve her decision —, and noticed his face was the same mask of nonchalance as ever, but a slight hint in his slate-gray eyes denounced his annoyance.

"Nah, you are no fun anymore, little Byakuya. What does it take to change your nonchalant face?"

"What does it take to make you stop such nonsense teasing?"

"Did you hear it, Kisuke?" She crossed her arms at her chest and looked at the man by her side.

"I did, Lady Yoruichi!" He opened his white fan to hide his smirk.

"He said _nonsense teasing_ which means he is still affected. Oh my, Little Byakuya, so you did not change that much!"

Their provocations made Rukia cover her lips with the napkin and look down, controlling her urges to laugh. Part of her thought it was funny to watch the almighty Duke being so endless teased, but the other half pitied him. And even though she was supposed to be mad at him she felt the need to help him somehow.

"And then, Lady Rukia…" Urahara looked at her, closing his fan. His face was torn between seriousness and teasing as he looked at her. "Would you like to go back to London with us or with your husband?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"I am sure I would enjoy your company immensely, but His Grace…" Her voice became a bit lower. "His Grace is right; we should only depart when we are done here."

At least, she owed him this. When it was her being teased by Rangiku and Shinji he helped her, right?

"How cute of you to lie to protect him, but you should be more honest with yourself, Rukia. And wait…" She rested her chin on her joined hands over the table. She knew her posture was against etiquette, but she did not care. She was enjoying it far more than she expected at first. "By done here do you mean with his vessel or other stuff we may have interrupted you…"

The suggestion was left hanging in the air.

Rukia thought her whole face was on fire so hot it felt. Unable to look up, she eyed her plate and moved the fork on it, too ashamed to face anyone.

"Lady Shihouin…" the Duke started, his voice in a dangerous low intonation. He was ready to give her a lecture on what she was not supposed to mention in a dining room. However, before he could continue, they were interrupted by Chōjirō who approached Rukia and whispered something only for her to hear.

"Understood. Thank you, Mister Chōjirō." She placed the napkin over the table and rose from her seat. "If you kindly excuse me…"

As she left the dining room, all of them noticed how flushed she still was.

**###**

"Your perverted observations are not welcomed, Lady Shihouin," Byakuya stated as soon as they were left alone in the dining room.

"Don't be so dramatic, little Byakuya." She rolled her eyes. "We are all grown up here. I did not mention anything she is not well acquainted with."

Her smirk was so big he felt like making her regret her words right away.

"Besides, you were very enthusiastic that day, don't you think, Kisuke?"

This time the man was focused on his wine to respond. Byakuya appreciated he thought wise to keep silent. It seemed Yoruichi always sought his opinion when she was teasing him as if she was not too annoying by her herself.

"What? Will you ignore me?"

"I refuse to engage in this conversation with you."

"Why? Enlighten me." She laughed hard as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "Fine! That's all for today." Her face was more serious as she sat properly in the chair. "Now, tell me… I am curious to know about the translation of the notebook. Any developments?"

Byakuya kept silent. If there was someone to answer that question it would surely not be him.

"And…?"

"Lady Rukia is not able to translate it," Urahara spoke for him. "She is the owner of the necklace, remember?"

"I see…" The smirk came back to her face with full force.

Then Kisuke was right when he deemed Byakuya more relaxed than usual and so was she when she thought he needed some time with the little preceptress before revealing the truth to him.

Now, she wondered if they should let him know she was actually not the owner of the necklace or let her know his purposes for keeping the notebook. Was it too early to reveal it? How would he react? What about Rukia?

She eyed her husband with a questioning expression and he merely nodded. He was about to ask another random stuff to check if their analysis were right when Yoruichi placed her hand on his wrist.

"Where is Rukia? She is gone for quite a while now."

"I will go after her."

**###**

He could not be gladder to be freed of Yoruichi's constant teasing and mischievous comments. She was more than irritating when she wanted to. Her lack of decency upset him to no end, not to mention she did it in order to yank some kind of reaction from Rukia.

In their current situation, he would not find it totally out of character if she told them they were just lying and that their marriage was nothing but fake — if the devilish couple did not guess it by themselves already.

Not that their opinion mattered, but he thought it would be extremely unnecessary to have Yoruichi provoking him endlessly because of his lack of ability to get Rukia to say yes to his proposal.

It simply did not make much sense to him either. Any other woman would be dying by now to get married to him — they would even fight amongst themselves to get a chance to be closer to him, even if it meant only a mere brush of fingers — and Rukia had all of him at her disposal and kept saying no to every and each one of his attempts. In any other occasion, Byakuya would have already given up, but it was different this time. He knew he could not.

Not when she was his promised bride and he still had his suspicions about her relationship with Lord Kurosaki. _A very close friend… _The more she resisted his proposals, the surer he became of such idea.

As he walked towards the small library in a restrained pace, he wondered if he could get her to say yes to him in that month or before they left Plymouth.

With the little time he got to himself since Yoruichi and Urahara arrived, he still managed to contact the Bishop of Plymouth and asked him on a date to remarry his wife. The man did not question him on his weird request and added a very fake _How romantic, Your Grace!_ It was also never questioned the lack of witnesses, but they surely did not need it, after all, it was just a second celebration for their already consummated wedding.

However, if it took her too much to say yes to him, the Bishop would surely question it and he could not afford to have anyone questioning their relationship for now.

Slowly, he opened the door of the small library, but did not enter as he found Rukia in a position he did not like the tiniest bit. He narrowed his eyes at the scene: her lady's maid sitting in the couch by her side, crying out her heart, her hands covering her face. She sobbed while her master caressed her hair and her back in small movements.

And that is why he did not like how she acted towards the servants. It allowed them to behave as if there was not a difference between their positions. As if they did not live in whole different worlds.

Yet, he kept quiet, eyeing the interaction before him unfold completely.

"Oh, don't cry." She patted the servant's back. "I said I would help you and I will."

"Thank you, Your Grace… it's just…" She sobbed again, stirring her nose. "I don't want to get you in trouble for helping me. His Grace may…"

"Shhhh…" Her voice was shooting and Byakuya wondered if she cared about the servant that much to be so patient towards her. Then, her next words caused mixed feelings to stir in him. "His Grace has no say in this. I am the Lady of this house and if I say you stay, then you stay."

At first, he thought he was mad at her for defying him in front of the servants that way, but he could not deny how proud he was. She never acted before as the real Duchess she was meant to be as she did in that moment. Even if it meant her stealing his authority.

"I'm sorry for being so weak, Your Grace… And I could never thank you enough for being so kind to me…"

"There is no need for apologies… I read pregnant women tend to have their mood changed for no apparent reason."

"I know… But the only child this household should be expecting were yours and of His Grace."

Byakuya closed his eyes at the mention of the servant's pregnancy. So, he was not wrong when he deemed Candice capable of sleeping with random men and bearing an unwanted child.

And that's what Rukia have been keeping from him. It explained their silent state whenever he entered his own room, or whenever he found them in any other part of the house. And why she asked for a reliable doctor.

"Now, I must go… If I keep here too much, Mister Sasakibe will come looking for me and it will put us both in trouble."

"Yes, you are right," Rukia replied, smiling softly. Holding the servant's hand, they both rose to their feet. "And don't worry, I'll help you even if the child's father won't."

Muttering her thanks, the lady's maid walked to the door, but before any of them could reach it, Byakuya made his presence known, entering the room.

"Your Grace!"

**###**

Both of their eyes went wide at the sight of the Duke entering the small library. Candice lowered her head automatically and Rukia bit her bottom lip.

She felt like cursing herself. She knew he was bound to find it someday, but she expected to be the one to tell him. Eavesdropping it did not make things good for any of them — it only made it all the more difficult for the lady's maid.

"Your Grace?" Candice looked at her, as if expecting some kind of order.

"You stay," the Duke told in a very emotionless and cold tone.

"You leave." Rukia held his stare. "Now."

Not being the one who needed much warning, the servant took her chance and left the small library, closing the door soundly behind her back.

Alone with the Duke, Rukia stepped backwards, putting some safe distance between them. His face denounced nothing, but by now she could easily distinguish the tempest in his gray eyes. He walked away, getting closer to the huge windows. She noticed it was a habit of his to always back away and gave her his back whenever he felt like thinking in the middle of a quarrel.

Silence made itself present between them.

"You should have told me," he said dryly after a while.

"Why? So you would have fired her sooner?"

As he did not reply, she continued.

"I was trying to protect her. It is not her fault the father doesn't want to be responsible for the child."

And that was why Candice was crying her eyes out earlier. While Rukia never got the reply for the letter she sent the man, he wrote a missive to her lady's maid stating he did not need a rich bitch to tell him his responsibilities and if she got pregnant it was not his fault, but merely hers who did not take care of her own body.

"It is her fault to get involved with random men."

Her eyes went wide at his harsh words. It did simply did not make any sense. How was it her fault? She could never get pregnant by herself. Why was it always the woman's fault?

"It's not up to us to judge."

He then turned to face her. His eyes were heavily narrowed by now. She spoke so alike Lord Kano it practically hurt. Not to mention she failed to understand she was not to get involved with the servant's private life. She was to be their master, not their friend. Someone they could pour their problems out and expect to be helped.

"While she is at my home it is up for me to deem if her actions were good enough or not."

Silence engulfed them again. This time it was so heavy their mere breathes were heard in the room. Rukia bit her bottom lip and shook her head. If Candice were to be fired it would be solely her fault.

Why was it so difficult for him to understand they should help their servants? They lived with them, under the same roof after all! If not for them, they would have to do everything by themselves and she could simply not imagine the almighty Duke cooking or washing his own clothes.

"Will you really fire her?" Her voice was tiny now. Almost powerless.

She hated begging, but if she had to in order to keep Candice safe, then she would.

If the occasion was any different, he would have watched her hopeful eyes with some sort of amusement, but at the current situation he hated how powerless _he_ felt at the sight of them. It would simply not do if Rukia continued exercising her witchery over him.

_Damned woman._

"No." He spoke slowly and observed how her beautiful violet eyes shone with contentment. "But I expect you to report any problem directly to me in the future."

Before he could even hear her reply, he left the small library and her alone.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Her smile grew bigger by the second. "Yes, Your Grace!"

**###**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I should be mad at him, but I am so happy I am about to go out and kiss him my gratitude. Truth is he is not all that bossy. Sometimes he listens to what I have to say and consider my words. But when he doesn't, I sure as hell get angry._

_He decided against firing Candice and I can count that as a victory. Even if small. I do understand it is difficult for him to listen to what others have to say. I wonder if in his life any other person has made him think his actions before… Other than the Duchess Shihouin, of course._

_She had me laughing hard every time they interact. It's priceless to watch how he narrow his eyes or purses his lips in a thin line even if he shows little of it in the rest of his face or emotionless voice._

_Speaking of her, today she gave me something to think of. _

We were strong together, _she said._

Rukia stopped her writing as soon as such words left the tip of the inky pen. She blinked more than once and pushed her diary aside.

She was not serious, was she?

By herself in the Duke's study — the three of them were in the small library in some kind of meeting she could not bring herself to care at the moment. Supposedly, they should be inside his study, but the Duchess claimed it was too dark and the small library was more of her liking, which led her to some sort of comparison between his soul and the darkness of the study room — she lost no time to write in her diary. The last time she found enough time to write on it was before they even arrived at the Silent Hall.

However, the past four days and with no clue as to where he stored the notebook she found it was entertaining to write down her thoughts in the small diary.

She read what she just wrote.

_We were strong together._

Why on Earth was she thinking about it?

The answer was obvious, her heart yearned for it _since…_ since she found out she was in love with him. But her mind refused to even think about it.

_We were strong together._

What the Duchess said made every sense to her situation, but not hers, right? If she wanted to protect the Duke as she promised herself, she needed to make a copy of the notebook and not actually stay closer to him. She had been closer to Ichigo once and look at what happened to him.

At first, she thought her denial was far more related to the fact he did not harbor feelings for her, but she knew she was wrong and he actually liked her — she still was unsure about thinking he loved her — as she found out the day of the Ball in Lord Kano's house.

The confession was so Byakuya-like it made her heart flutter at the mere remembrance.

A small smile played on her lips.

No, she was not that insecure about their feelings anymore. Part of her thought it could be related to her sister, but she quickly dismissed it.

_I want you._

She should have more faith in him. In her. _In their relationship._

Her refusal now was far more related to her fear of putting him in danger. They would come for him as they had come for Ichigo. They would…

She wanted to protect him and if it meant her denying what her heart wanted, what _he_ wanted…

However, the Duke thought she was his promised bride and with that marriage he wanted to protect her. Did he also think they were strong together?

Slowly, she returned the inky pen back to the paper and continued to write down her thoughts.

_I don't_ _know what to do. _

_Things were far more easily when I hated him and just wanted to brush off that arrogance look from his face…_ _If I continued to hate him I would have just…_

She stopped writing and sighed. It was more difficult to write down her feelings than to think about them. She gave up, turned the page and started drawing both of them in rabbit forms. It had been a while since she last drew anything.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as the tip of the inky formed a small rabbit Rukia kicking the Duke's rabbit ass. Soon enough she was laughing at her own creativity. However, she could not deny she wanted to do exactly this to him. It was not her fault he was such a _bossy-jerk-stupid-stubborn-handsome-sexy_ man she was in love with.

"What are you drawing?" he asked over her shoulder, causing her to jump in the chair and close the diary, keeping it firmly under her arms and away from his prying eyes. "Was it me?"

His hot breath against her neck caused her to close her eyes forcefully. The effect he had on her was much more evident after almost one week away from his touch.

"Excuse me!" She forced herself to say as she rose from the chair. Diary held against her chest, she tried to walk away from him. "I do have better things to draw apart from you and your immense ego."

She did not need to look at his face to know that arrogant smirk was plastered on his lips.

_Oh, how she hated him! _

"Move away!" she demanded as he continued to stare down at her, his piercing eyes focused on hers.

Ever the gentleman, he let her go and waited until she was close to the door to speak.

"I did not say you were allowed to leave."

In any other occasion, Rukia would have said she would leave nonetheless, but this time his deep voice sent a shiver up her spine. She braced her diary as she heard his careful steps towards her. Her body trembled with anticipation.

_Oh, she hated the effect he had upon her._

His warm fingers ran down her short hair and touched her shoulders lightly. When they descended upon her arms and brought her back against his firm chest, she could not hold a sigh. He took the diary from her hands and tossed it on the armchair close to them.

_Oh, she hated how much missed it._

"I did not know you enjoyed drawing…" he trailed off, his lips on her ear. "And I did not know you were so mad at me. Drawing yourself kicking me… Really, Rukia?"

It did not go amiss by her the amusement in his tone.

"You were not supposed to see it… It is not…"

"It is beautiful…" He caressed her arms. "You drawing…" He then turned her to face him.

Her eyes shone with excitement. Ichigo always told her drawings were awful and even if she liked then and knew they were good enough, it was somehow comforting to know the Duke enjoyed them as well.

"Really?"

He nodded, planting a small kiss behind her ear. She shivered and held onto the lapels of his coat.

"But you did not answer my question: are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, I am." She quickly looked down. If she were to be honest with herself she would admit she was not that mad anymore, but part of her still wished he would listen to her sometimes.

"I also enjoy drawing. If you want, I can show you my drawings…" His lips did not leave her skin, tracing it leisurely.

A small smile blossomed in the corner of her lips. Even if he was not apologizing with the proper words, Rukia knew it was his own way to say he wanted to be closer to her and know more about her. It was an offer to show her a side of him she had no idea it existed in the first place.

It made her heart swell with happiness.

When it came to the Duke, small gestures had a whole different meaning usual words could never get closer.

"I would love to," she muttered against his neck, her hot breath caressing it lightly.

As he heard her answer, he put some distance between them, with the solely thought to walk to his desk and get the old notebook where he used to draw as a child and later on when he found himself too troubled or too bored.

"But not now…" She held his wrist and approached him again, until there was no space between their bodies. "Now, I want you." In her tiptoes, she looked at his eyes and slowly closed the gap between their lips.

**###**

Before she could even notice, they were back to the desk in the study room. With him between her legs, Rukia moaned when he licked her neck. Hands on his arms, she pulled him closer to her, her hips moving against his.

"No," he growled against her skin. Breaking apart, he looked at her with eyes half closed. "Don't move."

She returned the look questioningly, but did not have enough time to think about it, for he crashed their lips together, his hands working on the fastenings of her dress.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his hot breath mixed with hers and his demanding mouth thoroughly dominating hers.

His upper body was already naked, her hastiness in getting him to engage in the act far more immense than she expected at first. His clothes were tossed on the floor. Now he was taking it slowly as he usually did and she could not help but moan in frustration.

Was it that hard to understand she needed him?

He smirked at her reaction.

"Relax and enjoy yourself." His deep voice had her sighing.

"I know... It's just been a while..." Her reply came accompanied by a languid kiss on his chest.

It did not take too much before her dress was also tossed on the floor. Left just in her slip, Rukia lost no time to entangle her fingers on his locks and kiss him hungrily.

As he let her set the pace, she removed her hands from his jet black hair and traced the contours of his strong arms and broad chest. Her nails scrapping the skin. It did not go amiss by her how he shivered as she reached his lower abdomen, her lips slowly leaving his neck to touch his chest.

He went rigid as her right hand lightly touch himself through his trousers.

"Let me pleasure you," she pleaded, her eyes as clouded by lust as his.

"You do not have to..." He was shut up by one of her fingers on his mouth.

"I want to."

**###**

Byakuya knew it was game over for him as soon as she started moving her hand deliciously slowly around his manhood.

He held her close, kissing her neck and brushing her breasts lightly as she continued her caress.

Nevertheless, he was not ready when she pushed him away and descended her lips from his mouth to his chest and unhurriedly, indicating what she was about to do.

He certainly did not expected her to leave the desk and kneel before him, her plump lips touching his lower abdomen before closing around him in a shy, unsure manner.

His hand flew to her hair and a small sound of approval formed on his throat.

Eyes taken by lust, he looked at her, letting her now how much he enjoyed what she was doing to him. Hands still on her hair, he let her know the pace he liked better.

She was quick to understand his hints and soon enough his groans and grunts filled the room, driving her far more excited than she expected to be.

Byakuya closed his eyes and threw his head back as the pleasure started to overcome him.

When he entered the study, the only thought on his mind was to somehow talk to her. He did not expect her to respond so eagerly to his teasing and actually be the one to have him at her mercy.

**###**

A loud moan left her bruised lips as soon as he teased her breasts. At this point, they ached to be touched and showered with attention.

Back pressed against his sweaty chest, Rukia bit her bottom lip at the feeling of his arousal. She was no expert, but she thought he would take a while to recover from the pleasure she gave him. On the contrary, he recovered faster than they both expected.

Now it was her time to be pleasured by him, but he was so slow in his ministrations she was considering saying his name and begging him to take her as soon as possible.

Her pride, however, did not let her.

Byakuya smirked, his teeth lightly bruising the skin of her shoulders as he teased her nipples.

He knew she was holding back her moans and it fuelled his will to make her surrender.

However, he was the one to hold back a groan when she started rubbing her round hips against his, creating a delicious friction. One hand flew to her hips in hopes to stop her, but he found himself increasing the pace.

Her hand caught the one who was on her breast and directed it to her sweet spot and a lustful moan left both of them.

"Please..."

Byakuya let her guide him in the pace she wanted him to follow and her head was tossed back on his shoulder. Her violet eyes were closed, her brows furrowed. He lost no time and captured her lips in a slow, light kiss.

Her moans made him want to freeze time and have her by himself for hours. He wanted her so very much it was enough for him to forget he was actually unhappy with her tremendous ability to always make him succumb to her wishes and requests.

After a few strokes, he removed his hand from her core and moved it back to her breasts.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Touch yourself, Rukia," he commanded in that deep tone of his. She loved how her name sounded on his lips.

His order, however, had her freezing in place. His big, calloused hands were back to her breasts, caressing her ever so slightly it felt like a dream.

She shuddered.

"I said touch yourself..." He kissed the corner of her mouth, his nose nuzzling her cheek and then her neck.

Without awaiting for an answer, he opened her legs with his knee and pinched her nipples harder.

"Now, Rukia."

Trembling, but unable to know if it was out of arousal or shyness, she did as she was told; a hum of appreciation left his throat.

Slowly, they set the pace. Rukia's hands between her legs followed the same rhythm of his on her breasts and his lips, torn between her lips in a leisure kiss and her skin in languid touches.

"Your Graces..." Chōjirō called from the door. "Dinner is ready. Shall I serve it?

**###**

"I found it quite interesting, don't you think, Kisuke?"

It was almost dinnertime when the Duchess and her husband started changing their clothes. Yoruichi dismissed the lady's maid Chōjirō assigned her and stated Urahara could do it fairly well himself. And as for him, he did not need a valet also, she could help him put on and take off his clothes.

He did not reply at first, too busy with the laces of her yellow dress. As clever as he was, it was not that easy, not even for him, to understand some of women's garments.

"Yes, I do agree, Lady Yoruichi," he replied after a while, pensive.

She looked at him through the mirror and smirked.

"You are having some ideas, aren't you?"

"Just how complicated this dress of yours is, Lady Yoruichi." He smirked, but it did not touched his eyes, the hat he wore sometimes when in they were in their chambers cast a shadow over them.

"Kisuke, tell me now what you are thinking…" She turned to face him.

"Oh! How well you know me, Lady Yoruichi!" His smile was so huge and fake now she almost rolled her eyes.

"Is it the letter you received earlier today?"

He nodded.

"What did it say?"

**###**

Rukia's eyes went wide at the butler's voice. The Duke stopped his ministrations at once and so did she.

"Your Graces..."

"Chōjirō," Byakuya replied him, playing with Rukia's sensible nipples. Her small moan had him smirking. Placing his lips on her ears, he whispered. "I never said you were allowed to stop."

"But..." she muttered back.

"Continue."

She closed her eyes as she followed his command, part of her felling completely dirty for doing so.

The other half... well, she never felt this aroused before and if they were to stop, she would not make it. Suddenly she recalled she did not see him locking the study.

"The door!"

"I said continue."

She thought about protesting, but the feel of his hands and his deep voice left her no choice.

"You may serve the dinner. We..."

"No!" Her voice was hoarse as she held his arm. "Byakuya! You are not doing this to me again!"

His smirk was full on his mouth now.

"Please..." Her nails were practically buried on his skin.

"We shall join them later, Chōjirō."

"Of course, Your Grace."

The butler's steps barely drove him away and Rukia found herself between his arms, facing him directly.

She lowered her eyes, too shy to look at him. He placed a finger under her chin and crashed their lips together feverously as their bodies finally became one.

**###**

By now, she was already feeling exhausted, but yearned for another climax. At first, he had denied her the pleasure she so much wanted, slowing down the rhythm or changing positions whenever he felt she was closer.

It was only when she begged him and used his birth name, he allowed her to reach paradise.

Now she was atop of him, her back to his chest — and it did not go amiss by her how he favored this position that night — her head leaning against his shoulders as they moved against each other in a very slow pace.

Rukia gasped as his hands left her thighs and moved to cup her sensible breasts.

Her face now turned to him, she studied his face, a weak smile on her lips.

His eyes were as clouded as she remembered from every lusty interaction of them and his voice as deep as usual, but there was something else entirely.

There was some kind of emotion inside his irises that had her shivering and melting into his arms the whole night.

And she discovered she liked them better that way.

_We were strong together_.

If only they could overcome the barrier they put between them. If only he could be open to her as he was when they made love, when he held her closer and showered her with his kisses and touches...

If only she was not so afraid to lose him. If she was not so worried about the whole notebook thing.

_We were strong together_.

Tentatively, she kissed him, unknowingly pouring all her feelings in the gesture, apologizing for dragging him into her own problems.

_She was so selfish..._

His touch became more possessive and their movements erratic. Their mouths broke apart as she moaned each time louder.

He knew she was close again and he could feel his end too.

Byakuya turned her face to him, expectant to watch her eyes as she came.

He always found them breathlessly beautiful, but it was amazing to watch them in their passionate encounters. How they shone not only with lust but also with a myriad of raw feelings he loved to decipher one by one.

One of his hands left her breasts and moved to where their bodies joined, pressing her sweet spot. It was sufficient to have her gasping and convulsing around him.

Her moans, _his name, _filled the study and he even thought about kissing her to prevent her from showing her passion that loudly, but he did not care if anyone could hear them. In fact, he wanted to show how much pleasure he gave her.

A few more seconds and he followed her, his lips firmly pressed against the skin of her neck to avoid any loud sounds.

A smirk then lightened his face as she weakly kissed him.

**###**

His eyes were closed as they lay there on the couch, with her atop of him. He could feel her cadenced breath and her small fingers caressing his chest.

When she touched the scratch on his skin, he hissed, catching her wrist.

"Sorry..." She looked up at him, but his eyes remained closed. "Does it hurt a lot?"

He shook his head.

"It only shows how of a good lover I am."

His answer had her snorting.

"Cocky!"

He smirked and tightened his embrace around her. His fingers running down her back and caressing her hair.

Silence engulfed them and Rukia started feeling sleepy, even if still hungry. She groaned in despair. What was the Duchess thinking about her now?

"What is it?" he asked, a finger lifting her chin to face him.

"We missed dinner..."

"That can be rearranged."

"But the Duchess won't leave me alone tomorrow and I am hungry."

"Ignore her."

"Like you do? It doesn't work. It makes her tease you more."

She could not help but smile at the remembrance of their quarrels.

"You sound like you enjoy watching it." His tone was disapproving.

"Me? Never!"

Even if she tried to mask her amusement, she could not. She thought the Duke would somehow punish her for doing it, but he merely closed his eyes and resumed his position.

Rukia sighed and nested in his arms.

"We should go back to our rooms."

He nodded, but made no motion to leave. She got his shirt and placed it in front of her breasts and stared down at him.

"Speak."

She even thought about saying she did not want to say anything, but he knew her far too well.

n"If... If I were to say yes to your proposal how would we get married without anyone knowing?"

His eyes cracked open at the mention of the word _proposal._ His heart stopped briefly at the mention of it, but suddenly he was removing the bang from her eyes and staring deeply at her.

"Do not worry, the Bishop said he shall hold a celebration without anyone ever finding out."

He continued to stare at her with immense curiosity, but did not ask what had her changing her mind. On the contrary, he lowered her back to him and kissed her on her lips.

He was exultant, even if he did not denounce it. He was wondering when she would say yes to him and there she was, surprising him once again.

"Thank you..." She muttered into the kiss. "I-I..."

"I know..." Sitting on the couch with her on his arms, he kissed her slowly this time.

"Wait... You said you the Bishop said... Did you talk to him?"

He could have lied if he wanted, but he decided against it and merely nodded.

"You did it again!" She hit him on the chest. He hissed at the discomfort, but kept silent. "You talked to the Bishop and you did not even consult me!"

"I knew you would say yes. It was a matter of when, not _if_," he replied nonchalantly.

"See? You never take my opinion seriously. I can't be your wife if you keep forgetting my opinion matters or just ignore it thoroughly!"

Silence engulfed them. He looked at her eyes and watched how sorrowful they became.

He regretted his words, but once they were out he could not take them back.

"I thought that after today, the _in the future whole thing_ worked for both us, not just me. I guess I was wrong."

Byakuya remained silent. He wanted to apologize, but did not find the courage within himself to do it. Nor the right words.

"I should have never thought about saying yes!"

"You just said," he remembered her.

"I said _if_ I were, which means a possibility, not a certainty!"

She tried to get away from him, but he held her tightly in place.

"Rukia." His tone was firm now.

She looked up to him, her violet eyes shone with resentment.

"You are mine even if you don't marry me. You are mine since the day we met."

His words had her shivering all the while. It was raw as a confession, but part of her could not take it without feeling awful.

"I am not your property!"

"I never said you were."

His eyes were focused on hers.

"But you would do well to remember that I do not share. Your body belongs to me and so do your feelings."

Rukia wished he was wrong, but he was right. Even if they were into a free relationship, she would not be able to hold anyone else in her arms, nor give her heart away.

He nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry for not telling you before. I..." And the words died on his throat.

His arms around her tightened and Rukia could not be unaffected by his awful attempt at apologizing.

"I know..."

He continued with his head interred on her neck for a while. Her fingers on his locks caressed him lovingly.

"Now, I believe you were saying yes to my proposal."

"What if I never say yes again?"

Her hands were freely moving through his locks and her relaxed face indicated she was no longer mad at him.

"Then I shall keep you awake and hungry until all you can remember is your positive answer."

He then kissed her hungrily, his lips dominating hers thoroughly.

"Wait! Byakuya!"

* * *

**A/N – That's it, kids!**

**I hope you enjoyed the lemon. It would be totally different, but you know me, I MUST work with the character's feelings and mind, so it turned out like this. xD**

**I had a lot of fun writing Yoruichi x Byakuya's scenes. Really. I always laugh hard with them in the manga, so I decided to put some of their interaction here. Hope it's not disappointing. **

**Next chapter, I'll have more about the plot, because the plot must go on ^^ and about their relationship. I know they have a lot to work on their communicative skills and that's what I'll try to show.**

**For those who commented in the last chapter, my biggest thanks. You have no idea how motivated you keep me. Seriously, love you all. I didn't reply them. Why? Because I've been working almost 12h a day again and I barely found enough time to write this chapter and have it ready by today. **

**For those who never commented before, I hope you feel now all my love, I really enjoyed your comments, I am just sad I can't reply you by PM 'cause you are mostly guests. But I am very thankful. Really.**

**For the guest who commented ****_Condom_****? I know it sounds weird and wrong, but they do exist and are not new. Well… They are different from the way we know them today, but Greeks and Egyptians already used them. Back at the Regency, they were not very common and the ones who had them were always very rich people, which Byakuya is in this story, given he is a Duke. Hope I answered your question. **

**I intend on updating next week, but let's see if I can get enough time to write it properly. Who knows? I haven't been away from fanfics or my writing this whole month, I actually have been writing a Kenshiro (Kensei x Mashiro) fic in Portuguese because they are my favorite couple besides Byakuya x Rukia. What do you think of this couple? And I've been into Aizen x Hinamori, not as a romantic relationship, but how their dynamic works. It was amazing to find out how hypocritical Aizen truly is. I'm fascinated all over again with him and ended writing an oneshot for them, in Portuguese again xD. Well… I'm just rambling ^^ Sorry **

**And would you mind leaving me a review? I'd love to know what you think!**

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	23. Adorable Rabbits

**Hi xD**

**As promised, here I am to update this fic. **

**This chapter was relatively easy to write, but you know there's not much happening here, just a lot of ByaRuki interactions and a bit of the plot. Yes, but it still is this big. Sorry xD**

**Some of you suggested they should work on their communicative skills, 'cause seriously they are tremenduously lacking and one of you sent me a really insightful review that gave me the idea to write the first scene of this chapter. Thank you ^^**

**My biggest thanks to Flavia who gave me her opinion. Love you, girl!**

**Well… I'll leave you to it, then! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo does, but I own this plot. **

**Warnings: None. Just to tease you xD**

* * *

**Chapter 23 ****–**** Adorable Rabbits**

* * *

_Dear diary, I know I am an awful person for thinking this, but it was easier when we lied to each other constantly._

"I was engaged to Ichigo before," she said lightly, almost in a whisper although firmly, as she placed her tea-cup in the table in front of her.

Byakuya was distracted with his paperwork and barely heard what she was saying for the last minutes, but such statement held his attention.

"I beg your pardon." He looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

There was silence between them for a moment, neither dared to break it, merely holding each other's stare. Rukia felt the urge to look down, but fought against it, completely aware she was to see it through the end.

"I was engaged to Ichigo Kurosaki."

Her heart seemed to have stopped as she waited for his answer. They were inside his study, having both woken up a little bit earlier — he indeed kept her awake and hungry until all she could do was chant yes in a husky voice.

They actually fell asleep inside his study. Due to the uncomfortable position, Rukia woke up in the middle of the night with her back sore. Her stomach growled and her head hurtlike hell.

To his complete surprise, she did not let him call anyone and cooked for both of them instead. Then, they went straight to his bedroom and slept a little bit more, but woke up earlier than usual.

Actually, she did and her uneasy movements woke him up.

Her first question was if they could have breakfast by themselves in their chambers; the idea of confronting the Duchess so early in the morning more than terrifying.

She could not face the couple after what they did last night. The mere remembrance had her shivering till now.

To her utter surprise, he indulged in her request. After they were done, he stated he would use his time alone to put his paperwork in order and invited her to join him, which was quickly accepted.

For the past two hours — Rukia was suspicious the Duchess did not come looking for them either — they enjoyed the silence between them, each meddling their own affairs. The only time he stopped and paid real attention to her was when he announced he would train her on how to fight with swords, so he could finally give her dagger back. Then he returned to his paperwork and she to her reading.

When the book became too boring and the letters too small, she started thinking about their relationship.

_We were strong together._

It could never be real if they kept secrets between them, right? But would they really tell each other everything? Did all couples do it?

She really had no idea.

At first, she thought she had this kind of relationship with Ichigo, but he wrote Nell and not her and even though she knew their past relationship, she was still his friend, right? She was his fiancée for God's sake!

However, she could tell the Duke a little bit of her life. It would be worse if he found it by himself later — _if_ it ever happened.

_Bad thought, Rukia! Very bad! _She firmly scolded herself_. Keep thinking like this and you'll always have__secrets._

The truth is, she thought that if they were to get married, they should be more open to each other so why not start it herself?

Nevertheless, before she could control her mouth, the words slipped out, surprising them both.

"I said I..."

He rose from his chair and walked to the window as he usually did when he needed to think.

Rukia bit her bottom lip and sighed. Well, she did not know what she truly expected, but the fact he actually left his prior position told he was more bothered than she foresaw. Somehow, she would not find it totally strangeif he already knew it by himself. He knew too much of her life, after all.

In silence, she waited for his answer.

Back turned to her, Byakuya closed his eyes.

_A very close friend_ indeed. He was right then; Ichigo Kurosaki was more than just a friend. He did not even need Ishida's confirmation now. She was telling it herself.

He was somehow glad she was doing it on her own, but part of him expected that _a very close friend_ would remain just a friend. To have the spy as her fiancé was something he wished would never be true.

The Duke was sure of her feelings for him and did not really fear she would leave, but it would be totally different if she was engaged to the spy before. It is… _if_ he was indeed alive.

Would Rukia's love for him be enough for her to put their relationship first? Or would she follow her prior promise? And what of Hisana? If Hisana was to come back to London what would she do?

The sudden appearance of their former loved ones more than bothered him. If their relationship was not that fragile, he could see their faces in a daily basis unafraid Rukia would leave him.

As for him, he made up his mind the very same day he found out Hisana was alive. If his former lover was to come back, he would not leave Rukia. He was aware that by doing it was the same of breaking his promise — and he thoroughly hated it —, but he reflected he had no other choice. He had to uphold the deal sealed by their parents. He could not run away from his obligations anymore. And while he saw his engagement to Rukia as his duty at first, now he even welcomed the idea.

He just hoped Hisana would understand his decision, for he did not want to hurt her. Byakuya knew it was a shame, but he was not entirely sure his feelings for Hisana were entirely gone — even if he was sure he loved Rukia.

"Your…" she started, but stopped and bit her bottom lip. He was looking at the window for a far too long time and it started bothering her more than it should. "B-Byakuya." It felt weird to call him by his name, but she tentatively repeated it. "Byakuya, are you mad at me? Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before… I…"

He was already looking at her out of the corner of his eyes since she called him by his name. As she asked if he was mad at her, he openly stared at her, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

She never ceased to surprise him — even if some surprises as her sudden peaks of fear of his reactions were more than unwelcomed.

They were kept in that relationship of them where they constantly lied to each other and refused to be open about their thoughts and feelings and she was seriously considering he had any right to be mad at her.

Even if he was slightly bothered she did not tell him, he could not voice it without exposing how hypocritical he really was. At least, it explained why she refused him and his proposal so many times before. If it was merely her fear of falling in love with him, it would be easier to deal with, but a true engagement…

"I…"

"I understand," he finally said after a while and it did not go amiss by him how she sighed in relief. "It does not matter," he continued, his voice surer than he felt. "In a few days you are going to be my rightfully mine."

His answer, combined with his steady steps had her blushing madly. When he invaded her personal space and lifted her chin with one finger, she sighed and leaned to brush their lips together, but the door was suddenly opened.

**###**

"You should have told me we were invited to a hunt by Lady Cirucci!"

If Byakuya was not an expert controlling his reactions, he would have rolled his eyes at the annoying entrance. The devilish Duchess was surely an expert when it came to ruin his time alone with Rukia.

"I am sorry, Your Graces, I tried to…"

"It is fine, Chōjirō!" Yoruichi raised a thumb for him. "They would never do this kind of thing inside his study, anyway."

At her statement, Rukia looked down, resisting the urge to cover her face or worse, run away for good. _Gosh!_ She feared this moment more than anything else in her entire life.

The Duke did not retract from his position in front of her and she was somehow glad his frame hid her partially from Yoruichi's prying eyes and totally from the servants walking by to clean the corridors and even from Mister Sasakibe that looked mildly curious at them.

_The week's gossip was guaranteed now!_

"Is there anything I can do for you, Your Graces?" he asked in a respectful intonation.

"No," Rukia replied as the Duke walked away. "Thank you, Mister Chōjirō."

"Your Ladyship…" He bowed his head and closed the door behind him.

With just the three of them inside the study, Rukia sat down in the couch and looked at the Duchess approaching the Duke with a devilish smirk on her lips. She was really, really happy she was back to torment him and not her.

"You did not explain yourself, Little Byakuya!"

He looked at her, his eyes so cold it sent a shiver up Rukia's spine. He was really lacking when it came to have some fun. Or let others have some fun at his expense. Amused, she watched their interaction feeling somehow avenged.

If she could not evoke the same feeling of annoyance he did when he toyed with her, then she would gladly let the Duchess do it in her place.

"As a matter of fact, _I_ was invited to a hunt, not you." He was about to ask how she ended up knowing of this, but held his tongue, aware it would be seen as he had hidden the invitation when he just forgot about it.

"In the note Lady Cirucci wrote this morning she mentioned it and invited us for a picnic."

"You opened the correspondence again," he pointed out with his eyes more than narrowed now.

She was so close to his desk, Rukia would not find it alarming if she sat on it and laughed at his face.

"You missed breakfast… I thought you were too busy in your chambers with your wife and I decided it would be wise to open. It was just a note!"

"He was working and I was reading," she quickly said as she fought the blush from dominating her cheeks.

"We are not going," Byakuya stated shifting his attention back to the documents, but not before directing a very cold glance to Rukia. She was not to explain herself to the Duchess. Never. Under any circumstance.

"Of course we are," Yoruichi smirked and looked at the preceptress with a knowing wink. "You already ruined my hunting day, so I am dragging you and Kisuke along to a picnic. I am quite sure Lady Rukia will love it."

Both of them looked at her expectantly. She felt awful when the Duchess used her against him and how he looked at awaiting for her to not disappoint him. She would really like if they settled their quarrels by themselves.

Before she could even get a chance to open her mouth, he said, seemingly unaffected by the teasing.

"I am asking Chōjirō to tell them we are not going."

At this, Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed mischievously. Her body shook with the spams of her laughter.

"You really don't understand, do you, Little Byakuya? Why do you think I did not come looking for you earlier?"

"You did not…" He looked at her and the annoyance in his eyes told Rukia he was more than bothered this time. If there was something she quickly understood he hated, was to be defied in his decisions and Yoruichi never seemed to take him seriously.

"Yes I did!" She walked away from his desk and approached the preceptress, one hand outstretched to help her out of the couch. "Everything is settled then. Rukia, your lady's maid is already waiting for you. Go change your clothes, I already asked her for something comfortable for we are riding later, I heard you are an excellent horsewoman and Little Byakuya…" She looked at him over her shoulder. "Do smile a little; I am sure your wife will find you handsomer if you do."

**###**

"What do you hunt here?" she asked as the four of them rode their horses towards Lady Cirucci's house.

Usually, they would go in a carriage, since they were carrying some snacks for the picnic — Rukia could not be more grateful. Misses Hikifune was indeed awesome when it came to cooking only the best dishes —, but the Duchess stated it was a very lovely day to spend inside a carriage, even if it was for just ten minutes. Coachman dismissed — and she was somehow thankful, for the men still gave her chills —, they carried the baskets themselves.

"Deer, Black grouse, pheasants… rabbits…" the Duchess trailed off.

"Rabbits?" Her eyes went wide at the thought of the lovely animal being shot either for gaming or eating purposes. As she pulled the reins of the horse tightly, it stopped and neighed.

"Yes," Yoruichi confirmed looking over her shoulder at her. "Your husband is quite good with a gun."

Byakuya approached Rukia and lightly moved his hand over hers. She was startled for a moment, but then she held the reigns by herself and motioned for the horse to move. It was the Duke's black horse. It seemed he understood she took a liking for the animal and let her borrow it once again.

"Isn't it too cruel to hunt such animals?" she asked in a small voice.

She was not really much a fan of hunting, but she had never engaged in one. Only landlords and rich people could do it. There was only one time she recalled she was next to people who were allowed to hunt. She was working as a chaperone for a lovely teenage girl and they stayed indoors. Rukia never got to see the animals being killed, nor being carried back home.

Somehow she was glad to know he did not accept the invitation for a hunting day, for this time she knew she would have to accompany them and see it with her own eyes — even participate.

"I do not hunt rabbits if that is what you want to know," he replied as they got slightly behind.

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. He was not focused on her, but on the path ahead, his face serious as he held the reigns.

"Your answer doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know," he stated. "That is why I canceled the hunting day."

With this, he urged the horse to go faster, forcing her to do the same. In a few trots they were side by side with the couple. A small smile curled on the corner of her lips. She knew why he was doing it. She shook her head. The Duke was merely avoiding her words of gratitude.

**###**

"It is such a lovely day…" Lady Cirucci stated as fanned herself.

"It's actually very hot." The girl covered her face with her hands; the hat was really not working as it should.

"You complain too much, Lilynette. It's so unladylike."

"Look who's talking." Yoruichi grinned with closed eyes.

The supposedly picnic turned into something completely different. Instead of a picnic cloth tossed on the floor, Lady Cirucci lifted some small tents for her and her guests. Comfortable seating was disposed for every one of them under the tents and around it, in case they wished to enjoy the sun.

The amount of food was so great, Rukia doubted they would be able to eat everything. At least, the snacks Misses Hifikune prepared were all gone now, so good they were. She was quite sure the cook would be displeased and sad if they did not finish it all.

"Well… I am already married. I supposed I have every right to complain now that I found myself a husband."

"If you are saying…"

"Not every woman dreams about finding a man," Rukia replied raising her eyes from the book Lady Lilynette showed her.

"It is easy for you to say when you are already married to a Duke and doesn't have to go through this anymore."

By this, all of them understood she was referring to be presented to society and go through the first season and all the others until the right rich man for marriage was chosen or more likely chose the girl. Rukia would have completed she has never gone through this, but she pitied the ones who had.

Even if at Lilynette's age she did not have time for this, she understood girls her age dreamed of finding a man who could love them and not some disgustingly sick old man.

"That was very rude of you, Lilynette!"

"No… I don't mind." She smiled a bit. "She is right."

Even if she could not say the Duke and her had the best relationship —they had a lot to work on after all — she could not complain too much. He respected her after all and was not really a man thrice as old as her.

"I am sorry," Lilynette said. "My bother said I do not have to get married for now, but I know I will have to someday. I can't lean on him the rest of my life."

"Find yourself a man you love and run away with him," Yoruichi smirked mischievously.

"Duchess!" Cirucci's voice completely reproved her suggestion. As the three of them laughed, the woman realized she overreacted. It was a mere joke after all. Neither of them really expected Lilynette to run away. She did not even need it. Her relationship with her brother was far better than the Duchess and her father.

Yoruichi shook her head and looked straight at the blond girl, a kind smile on her lips.

"Every girl your age should actually be free to decide the future. Sadly that is not what happens."

Silence fell upon them as they as they shifted in their seats. Cirucci yawned and started commenting both Duchesses' dresses. The new topic made Lilynette roll her eyes and Rukia smile at her reaction. As for she, no matter how annoying the topic was, she was getting used to it and when Lady Cirucci commented on her fashion items it made her smile.

Yoruichi did not seem to mind either as she replied all the questions and added some commentaries on what Cirucci said. It seemed as if she was well accustomed with the fact people pampered her and did not care if it was fake or not anymore. She just had fun with it.

"I love it when you use these dresses of yours. The colors are surely something. Don't you think Duchess Rukia?"

"Yes." Her reply was shorter than she expected, but what was she supposed to say? They certainly did not suppose she would comment on fabrics and patterns she did not even understand to begin with. As for the colors, she would agree they were exotic and beautiful. Now, the Duchess was wearing a bright orange dress that lightened the entire atmosphere.

"And they seem rather comfortable too…"

"Oh, they are made to be easier for Kisuke remove," she pointed out and her lips curled into a smirk.

"I should definitely not hear this!" Lilynette then covered her ears and closed her eyes at the sight of all of them laughing heartily at her reaction.

"You know…" Her wink directed to Rukia did not go amiss by any of them. "In case we want to have a moment in a study or something like that."

Rukia blushed furiously at her declarations, her cheeks more than hot. She thought about looking down, but decided it would only make her guilty. Why did the Duchess need to bring the topic back again? And why did she surrender to him in such place? If she were to be honest, she would definitely not blame him for she was the only one to state she wanted him.

_Now I want you._

She was really out of her mind to say it in the middle of the afternoon and in his study room. She was even madder when she followed his instructions when Chōjirō knocked on the door.

_Continue. _

His deep voice was so alluring she doubted any other man would make her follow such perverted command ever again. Or make her blush so hard at the remembrance of what they did.

Gosh!

Why on Earth was she recalling it and at such moment on top of that?

"Or in case we want a secret passage…" Her eyes never left Rukia's. "You know, Lady Cirucci… It does not serve only to store secretive stuff…"

While the woman had her face slightly blushed, her violet eyes were widened at the words.

Was the Duchess really suggesting what she was thinking?

**###**

Byakuya heard Urahara's words in complete silence. Now, he analyzed what he was told, his eyes lost in the green landscape. He did not miss the seriousness in the man's face the whole day and even while Yoruichi joked in their way to Lady Cirucci's house, he remained silent, as if lost in thoughts.

"What do you think?" he asked after a while.

Urahara shrugged.

"I don't know for sure. It could be a trap…"

While the Duke agreed with him, it could surely be a trap — no one of the other side would send a letter with the localization of the houses where English spies were kept, tortured and killed after information was rightfully drawn from them. _Unless_ it was one of their spies, but no one ever saw or heard of this Gin Ichimaru — he thought the man knew more than he let out.

If there was something he learned quite quickly dealing with Yoruichi and Kisuke was that they always spoke in riddles and never revealed everything to outsiders, even if it was him and their group.

He even tried to force his mind to go back to the days they were involved with the War, but nothing could make him remember the man who signed the letter. Nobody ever spoke of him. Not his allies, not his enemies.

They had walked away from the Ladies and the irritant Szayelaporro for a few minutes — Lord Starrk did not come, he was busy at the dockyards, but allowed his sister to join them — and stopped in the middle of the garden, close to a fountain that looked alike the one he saw the day he dragged Rukia to Lord Kano's garden. He was somehow glad the man was nowhere to be seen either. Behind the house, there was a small forest and far ahead a meadow they could withdraw if they thought they were heard.

No more than a few seconds had passed away and Urahara showed him the missive he received last day. To his surprise, it was actually not meant for him, which meant Yoruichi had not stolen another of his letters.

"You think it is too early to trust him."

The man suggested more than one way to get the French soldiers and spies, besides the detailed description of the houses, the number of soldiers, their shifts and characteristics useful in case of attacks. Being one whom barely fought in solid ground, neither led such secretive missions of invasion, he did not know if the information was enough, but he thought it was.

However, he could not deny even in his inexperience, it felt weird to receive such a letter out of nowhere. If it was him, he would not trust the information and informant any time soon. Even at the mention of the involvement of Nnoitra Gilga.

"Yes," Urahara agreed, his green eyes clouded.

Truth is they would never have to trust such man if they had the notebook translated. Somehow, Byakuya thought he was about to say this — at least Yoruichi would have mentioned something alike. No matter how much he knew the Duchess, her Duke always remained a mystery.

Nevertheless, he would rather trust a complete strange than jeopardize Rukia's safety.

Silence made itself present between them again.

"Oh my, Lord Szayel!" Urahara said, looking at the man approaching them in huge strides. Two servants followed him carrying bottles of scotch. "You didn't have to bring so many bottles!"

Byakuya closed his eyes at the fakeness of his enthusiasm. He would not mention his reprehension; he was the one who asked for something alcoholic in first place, even if it was just to drive Szayel away.

"And look at who is coming out there…" Urahara covered his face with his fan. "Looks like the Duke will be bothered by him."

"Lord Kano," Byakuya acknowledged with closed eyes.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he approached them and bowed his head politely. "I was greeting the ladies."

He should not have definitely thought about the man.

**###**

"I will stop teasing you, but you are so cute when you blush!" Yoruichi commented as both of them drove their horses away from the garden and towards the small forest.

They had just left Cirucci and Lilynette behind. Lady Lilynette even tried to follow them, but Yoruichi stated they would have another of those chats of grown, married woman. The girl decided then it was safer to stay behind.

Nonetheless, before they could leave, Lord Kano arrived and greeted the ladies. They all had their eyes glued on the pair as he mentioned _Everything was nicely done. Thank you for your astounding help, Lady Rukia! _

As soon as they left the group, the Duchess lost no time to tease her and comment how cute she looked with Lord Kano. If the Duke heard it he would throw a fit. Or kill the three of them.

If she heard right, he was serious when he said _I do not share. _

"But he likes you!"

"No, he doesn't!" Rukia exclaimed. "He would never take a part in making the Duke jealous!"

"So you even asked him?"

"No! That's not what I said! We…" She gulped. "We just have interests in common."

"Such as?" The wink did not go amiss by her or the sultry tone her voice acquired.

"Helping the poor! Failures in government…"

"Hmmmm… I don't believe you!"

"It's true! You have to believe me!" At this point, she was almost desperate. Now she understood why the Duke was so mad at the Duchess.

"How boring!" And she laughed. Laughed so much it made Rukia sigh and close her eyes. When would the Duke join them, so the devilish woman would leave her alone and tease him instead?

His suffering never seemed so appealing to her.

"You are far funnier to tease; I have to give you that!"

"I would never cheat on His Grace."

Her quiet comment had Yoruichi snorting.

"I know you wouldn't. You are in love with that fool…" She rolled her eyes. "Did you know he was a loser when he was a teenager?"

Rukia pursed her lips together as the Duchess called the Duke _a loser, _controlling her urge to was certainly a quality she did not expect anyone to give him, but she was the Shihouin Duchess and nobody could ever be compared to her.

"No… It's difficult to imagine him being a..."

"Want me to tell you how much of a loser he was?"

Rukia nodded.

"Then, beat me in a ride and I'll tell you everything you ever want to know about the infancy of your aloof and composed husband."

Her eyes were slightly widened at the proposal. Who bet information in a ride? But soon enough a full smile took over her lips as she urged the Duke's horse to go faster.

She would definitely not lose!

**###**

All Byakuya ever wanted was to call his wife and return home, but to his complete displeasure when they returned to where the women were reunite Yoruichi and Rukia were missing.

_They are gone in a ride for a couple of minutes now, _Lady Cirucci explained before she joined her husband and whispered something in his ear. Although they did not hear much of what they said, he was able to capture something close to Lady Yoruichi suggested and a very flushed face.

He closed his eyes at the stuff Yoruichi could have told them — could have told Rukia. Urahara was more relaxed now, that irritating smirk back to his features as they sat close to the ladies. He was about to sit down when Yoruichi dismounted her horse and walked to them. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight. She was alone.

_Alone. _

"Where is Rukia?" he asked, his tone already harsh. He could foresee a strong headache. Actually, most of his time with the Duchess he could swear was spent with him feeling more bothered than not.

"I don't know, I thought she was after me then I realized she wasn't. I even went back and looked for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I am sorry."

"She does not know this forest," Byakuya pointed out.

"I am sorry." She was quick to apologize.

"Then you should not have dragged her in first place."

"Calm down, Lord Kuchiki." Urahara approached them, the ever peacemaker. "I am sure we can find her."

"We are dividing in groups," Lord Kano suggested as he rose from his chair.

"You stay." He did not look at the man as he spoke. "I am going alone."

**###**

The sun was still high on the sky, but the wind was almost chilling now. It was going to be a cold night. He just hoped to find Rukia before sunset.

The Duke was quick to get from Yoruichi as much as information he could. If he did not see how sorry she was, he would have thought it was one of her crazy pranks. When would she start behaving as a woman of her age? She was thirty-five; it was expected of her to behave as the adult she was by now.

He urged his horse to go faster and entered the forest. He was glad there was no one in a hunt that day, for it could be too much dangerous. The chances of a hunter shoot her by mistake, or a missed bullet reach her was too high. He was gladder the forest was small, so it would not take that long to find her.

_I am going alone._

Byakuya was aware it would be faster to have all of them looking for her, but he felt it was not needed. The worse it could happen to her was to fall to a hunting trap and get slightly injured — which he knew was quite possible once he knew she was more than willing to save any animal she saw. Her kindness bordered on stupidity sometimes. He just had to remember how she was willing to help Candice and followed Lord Kano to the suburb blindly that day.

All in all, he needed a moment for himself, which he did not get since that morning when she mentioned her engagement to Ichigo. He barely had time to swallow the information before Yoruichi stormed into his study and dragged them to that picnic — which was definitely not a picnic at all.

_I was engaged to Ichigo Kurosaki._

In spite of his arrogant answer, he was only sure he had to marry her before any of them could return to their lives — if they would. Even if he did not know for sure if Ichigo Kurosaki was alive, he had a very bad feeling about the whole situation.

Getting married was the only way he had to know she would not leave him and to ensure her safety. In the next morning he would talk to the Bishop and choose the real date between the four the man had suggested.

"HELP!"

He was quickly to notice from where it came and to whom such scream pertained. He pulled the reigns forcefully, urging his horse to stop and directed it to his left. Then the animal quickly sped up. The trees passed by him in a blur, a mixture of green and brown and some other colors impossible to identify.

Soon enough, he was entering the clearing. Rukia was spotted right away in a three. Upside down. Hanging by the foot. His horse was close to her, neighing worriedly. On the ground, the trap with rabbits was tossed; the little animals fought to leave it.

Byakuya closed his eyes at the scene. He had a fair guess of how she ended up in there, but did not even want to think about it.

"Y-Your Grace." She bit her bottom lip as he dismounted from his horse and approached her.

He sighed and shook his head. He was really surrounded by problematic people.

**###**

"Really?" she screamed as she was lifted by one foot. "Who does set a double trap like this? For people on top of that?"

Her first instinct was to fight it and try to free herself, but soon enough she realized she could not move her legs that much. It hurt so much she felt like crying and besides her body sung in pain at the movements — she would certainly ask the Duke to be less rough in their lovemaking. His possessive hands on her body was leaving her sore and preventing her from exercising a few movements correctly. It did not help she was wearing such a complicated dress.

It seemed the Duchess' dresses were not only easier to remove, but to move inside too.

When Lady Shihouin mentioned the ride, she could not be happier to go faster with the horse and she knew the animal loved it too. She was actually ahead and would win — she would never lose, the prize was more than she could ever ask for — but she stopped when she saw a bunch of small white things moving on a three.

Curious and with some time ahead, she entered the clearing and approached the three. She was shocked to see it was actually a trap set for rabbits. The small animals even fought to leave it, but were unable to.

Her heart ached at the scene.

More than quickly, she dismounted the horse and looked for her dagger. A sigh left her lips as she recalled the Duke was still with it.

_I will teach you how to fight properly. _

If Rukia really wanted to set them free, she would have to find another way. She looked at the three and analyzed the trap. It did not seem that complicate. If she managed to climb on it…

To do it she had to remove her shoes first. It did not take too long before her feet touched the grassed ground. It ticked her toes lightly but the sensation was of real freedom. _So good._

Her eyes shut closed as she inhaled the fresh scent of water and enjoyed the warm sun on her skin.

_If the almighty Duke found her in such state… _

She giggled as she thought about him. He would surely disapprove of her manners. She shrugged. He would not know. She would make sure to free the rabbits and win her bet against the Duchess.

It was easier to loosen the trap. As the bag where the rabbits were kept fell to the ground, she climbed down the three. However, as soon as she set her right feet on solid soil, it was swept up.

Now she was caught upside down and could do nothing except scream at the top of her lungs for help.

Oh could this day get any worse?

At first, she thought it would be good to tell him she was engaged to Ichigo, but then she realized how of a great idea it was as he remained quiet for too long and gave her no plausible response.

What was he thinking about it for real?

She was so curious she was about to scream because of that too.

_How frustrating!_

However, she knew she was being needlessly of an ass. She could not really expect to tell him she was engaged to another man before him — when she was the one to tell this man was no more than a friend on top of that —, and wait for a calm and comprehensive reaction such as _Oh dear! I am happy for you!_

She would have to agree with Rangiku. She was too much ingenuous sometimes.

_Oh what an awful day!_

A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to set herself free one more time. It would do her no good to keep thinking how horrible that day was or how much she wanted her bed and sleep for the rest of the week.

How would the Duke react if he found her? No matter how much she hated being caught by him, she never missed his scolding stare that much. At least, with him, she could be sure he would not have fun at her expense. Not much at least, contrary to the Duchess.

_Please, my dear God, don't ever let her find me! _

The Duchess would not leave her alone. She could get more emphatic in her teasing or worse: change her subject of attention. The Duke surely would not mind that much, he would be even… _glad,_ right?

_Oh, how she hated them both!_

She was so busy struggling with the ropes, she did not see someone else entered the clearing. When she raised her eyes, or lowered, given her current position, she realized her day could indeed get much worse.

"Y-Your Grace!"

**###**

"Stay still."

Rukia was so mortified she could not simply _stay still._ He was approaching her in those careful steps of his and the fact he shook his head indicated he was at least a little bit annoyed with her lack of manners.

Not just a bit annoyed if she were to be honest.

When he was close to her and touched the rope carefully, she could not help but frown at his attitude. Then he walked back to his horse, shuffling something in saddle.

"What are you doing? Are you not setting me free?"

He remained silent.

"Your Grace!"

Then he was back to her, a small dagger — she quickly recognized it was not hers — to cut the rope and set her free. The lack of emotion on his face made her wonder if he would let her fall to the ground, but he was quick to catch her in his arms in bridal style.

In the next few seconds, he sat her on a huge root and bent downin front of her. His big hand pulled her leg to him, placing it on his thighs as he analyzed the wound.

His lips were pursed into a thin line as she tried to rose up and withdraw from him.

"I said stay still." He pressed her leg between his fingers, making her hiss and bit her bottom lip in pain.

"But the rabbits…"

"You call me amazing but you are the only one who never fails to surprise me," he said removing his scarf to place it around her ankle and stop the bleeding.

"No!" she objected, holding his wrist. "It's too expensive."

"You are bleeding," he pointed out, pushing her hands away. Slowly, he traced the flesh looking for a more serious injury, but it seemed it was only a huge scratch. There was nothing broken at least. "I can buy another one."

"But you like this one!"

"You are more important than this piece of cloth."

She was ready to refute him by saying he should not spend his money so carelessly when she heard it. His comment had her blushing madly. She looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"I am sorry." Her whisper made him look at her and at her crimson face.

Byakuya was lightly surprised as he touched her chin to lift her face. The tint in her cheeks made her look lovely. She blushed so easily he had to control his urge to brush his lips against hers. First, he needed to take her home and make sure she was really fine. Even though he did not like depending on Doctor Ishida that much, he would have to.

Rukia bit her bottom lip as he caressed her face slowly. The intensity on his gray eyes told her he wanted to kiss her and she eagerly expected that, but it never happened. In a quick motion, he picked her back in his arms and walked to his horse.

"Wait! The rabbits…"

"We are not setting them free," he cut her off as he placed her on his saddle and whistled to the other horse, urging it to approach them.

"But they—"

"They must be someone else's dinner," he completed, cutting her amidst of her sentence again. "We are leaving them here."

"But they are just rabbits! You can't possibly be serious!"

"Not everyone can afford to have pheasants on their tables, Rukia."

"Yes, but…" She bit her bottom lip. He was somehow right and she hated to admit it.

Usually, she was the one to call him on his lack of consideration for the poor, but this time as rabbits were included she could not be so unaffected. This time he was the one giving her a lesson. Oh she hated how insensitive she was at that moment.

"You can't be sure they were hunted for eating purposes. Perhaps it was just a bunch of teenagers playing a prank?"

He looked at her as if her attempt was the most ridiculous thing he had heard in a while. He never replied, letting her know he did not agree with her. In silence, he continued to tie the rope to the reigns of his black horse, so it would follow them as they went back home. Even if he was aware the animal already knew the way, he decided it was safer this way.

The Duke was about to walk back to her when she exclaimed,

"Look! They set themselves free!" She pointed out, a small smile on her lips. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her lips curling into that happy, victorious smile. She looked as if she had won a battle against him. _Another one._

The tiny white and beige animals ran away from the trap very quickly, only one remained behind. Byakuya approached it and picked it up, lifting it to the height of his face. The hind paw was slightly hurt, but not necessarily broken. It must have happened when the trap fell to the floor.

"Is it severely hurt?" she asked about to dismount the horse.

"Do not move," the Duke warned her, his eyes still on the small animal.

"Bring it to me," she demanded, her violet eyes shining worriedly. When he placed the rabbit between her hands, she caressed it and asked in a hopeful tone, "Can we take it home?"

Byakuya pondered if he should say no, but decided against it. If he prohibited her from taking care of the animal, she would not leave him alone for the rest of his life. Besides, soon would be night and he could simply not afford to spend so much time arguing with her.

"You better take care of it on your own."

"You are not talking to a child." She rolled her eyes as he mounted behind her and pulled the reigns to him.

"Then don't behave like one."

**###**

It was already late in the night when her violet eyes finally cracked open. She blinked dizzily and patted the space by her side on the bed. It was empty. The Duke was nowhere in sight.

She tried to sit up straight, but felt a pull on her leg. She hissed in pain, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

Before they could even reach home, the Duke asked for a servant to call the Doctor and send him direct to the Silent Hall. The Duchess was apologetic, even if there was no reason to, and promised to tell her the stories even if she had not won the bet — it made the Duke stare at both of them in silence. Not that he needed to say anything, by now she could tell when he was displeased with any of her actions by the pure light in his eyes. And it told her in a clear way to stay away from Lady Shihouin.

Doctor Ishida was quick as always in his diagnostic: the ankle was not broken, but slightly sprained. It would be completely normal to have it swollen for the next few days. For the pain, he recommended poppy milk and that alone had her sleeping the rest of the afternoon and the beginning of the night.

She was sad to know it would take at least one week to full recovery and before the Duke could teach her now to use the sword. Even if she enjoyed training with the Duchess, she missed his lessons.

At least, she saved the rabbits. _Or they saved themselves._

Slowly, she started rising from the bed again. Grimaces adorned her features as she tried to ignore the pain. It was not easier, but she managed to. Walking solely on her left foot, she crossed the opened doors of his bedroom to the anteroom and spotted him sitting on the couch.

The light was dim, but she could see he was concentrated. His brows slightly furrowed as he moved a few tokens on what seemed to be a map.

"What are you doing?" she whispered on his ear before placing a small kiss on his neck. Her hands touched his shoulders and chest in slight strokes.

"You should be in bed," he replied as he caressed her hand over his chest. In a quick motion, he pulled her to him, making her squeak as he sat her down on his lap.

Rukia closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, trying to hide away her embarrassment. With a content sigh, she inhaled his scent as he caressed her hair slowly.

"What time is it?"

"It's late…" He pushed her slightly away and kissed her forehead. "Past midnight. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. She could not even think about eating anything. Somehow, she was sure she would throw up. The horrible taste of poppy milk still lingered on her lips.

He continued to caress her back and her hair slightly, but she knew his mind was away. She looked at the table where the maps and the tokens rested. It did not seem to be related to his vessels in any way.

"What is it? It's not related to your steamboat."

"No, it is not," he agreed, pensive. Next thing she knew, he swept her up in his arms and left the couch. She held onto his shirt and looked up at him, her eyes slightly widened.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you back to bed," he replied as nonchalant as ever.

In a few steps, they were in front of his bed. He placed her carefully onto the mattress and joined her, pulling her to him. She traced imaginary patterns on his chest, avoiding purposefully the scratch she left on his skin last night, and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked in a low voice. With her ear on his chest, she could hear his heart beat peacefully and hear his voice more than easily.

She nodded.

"But just a little… I am sad we won't be able to train for a while."

"It will pass quickly."

"I know, but…"

_It was another excuse to be near you more time, _she felt like saying, but bit her bottom lip before the words could slip her mouth. Perhaps he would find her tirelessly needy if she said so…

She sounded needy to her own ears.

Silence was almost thick by now between them. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and thought about sleeping again, but suddenly recalled there was something missing in her day.

"Your Gra…" she started, but corrected herself. "Byakuya…"

"Yes," he replied, looking at her. He almost smirked as he saw the lovely crimson color crept back to her face.

"Would you…" She bit her bottom lip. "Kiss me?"

This time, the smirk was more than noticeable on his face as his lips captured hers leisurely.

* * *

**A/N – Well… That's all for today. Hope you liked it xD**

**This chapter is lighter than my usual chapters and even though I love writing angst I must admit I had fun writing this one. As last chapter I mentioned Rukia drawing rabbits, this one I brought them back. The real ones. **

**Rukia finally told Ichigo was her fiancé not just her friend. Do you think Byakuya will tell her something or will he keep silent as usual? Make your bets!**

**I had much fun writing about Yoruichi x Byakuya. Hope you enjoyed their quarrels. I was afraid she was not IC, but my friend said she was. If you think she isn't, blame her, not me xD **

**There is also some mention to the plot. I was worried how I would introduce Gin to the real game, but I figured this out while writing this chapter. Now, I finally know how to develop the rest of the plot. Next chapters will have more developments. **

**About last chapter: OMG. I didn't know you were so innocent! I never thought my lemon would make anyone blush HAHAHA! Glad to know you found it sexy! If you keep praising my lemons so much, I'll feel bound to write more! xD Nah, you know, I don't want TDL to be a story only about sex. If I wanted to put lemons in every chapter, I'd write a PWP, nothing against this genre though (like it a lot actually), but well… life is not just about sex and neither are relationships. Even if they make sex every day I don't really have to write about it. I think it'd not be realistic if I described every sex scene between them. I hope no one is offended by this. You are free to write and enjoy such stories (as I also enjoy), but I don't think this suit my story and my writing style. Not even in Mesmerized (my vampire story which is about a lot blood and sex of course ;) I use to write lemons in every chapter, even if the context is sexier than this one), I do this. I hope you understand this ^^ **

**To all the favorites, followers and reviewers: my biggest thanks. You rock, guys! Love every word you left me. Love you all. I'm still replying your reviews. Some of them I could reply by PM but not every author have the PM option enabled, so if that's your case, you can go check your reply in my profile. I'll reply the reviews for chapters 23 and 24 together. Thank you for all the love you give this story. You are amazing!**

**Well, now I'm going to sleep because it's too fucking cold here and I'm almost dying on my pc.**

**And lastly, would you mind reviewing this chapter to me?**

**Take care and hope to see you next week,**

**Velvetsins**


	24. The Queen of Hearts

**Hi, my lovelies xD**

**I know I promised to update last week, but first I had no time to think about writing, because a few minutes after Iupdated the chapter, my dog killed a cat that invaded my home and it had five kittens and I had to take care of them for four days before I found someone to adopt them. Really, I barely slept from Monday to Friday. I had to wake up at every two hours to feed the little demons. My head ached the whole day. **

**And when I sat down to write, I simply had no idea what to do with this chapter. Really, I was very confused. **_Trivia: I chose this name for this chapter 6 chapters ago and every chapter I keep trying to use it, but it never fitted. _**Now you have it: **The Queen of Hearts.

**Then my friend made me sing up for the Campnanowrimo and I decided I would use this month to write as much as I can of this story. Now, I have next chapter already ready. This Camp served to something at least. **

**I did not finish replying to your reviews. I am sorry, but I will. I know I always say this and you must be getting tired of it, but I am a little bit lazy when it comes to replying reviews. Sorry. Anyway, I feel really, really bad when I don't. I feel like I'm not paying back your efforts and all the love given to this story.****At the end of this chapter I answered some of the questions of yours. **

**That's all, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

EDIT 07/11/2016: I corrected the name of the Sea God, as well appointed by a reader. Thank, Guest!

See you on July, 21! The reason you can find in my profile. I also replied all of your reviews. See them in my profile too ^^

* * *

**Chapter 24. The Queen of Hearts**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, we keep on lying to each other. I hate it but I can't see any other way out."_

It was past nine when The Untamed Fairy Lady berthed at the was considerably dark outside and inside the clipper no one could be more relieved at the way the events turned out.

No one but him.

Chandra finally opened his — hers, he needed to always correct himself — eyes. They were of that misty navy-blue color that reminded him of the midnight sky.

After days and days of infinite stress, she was finally recovering. Or so they thought. He was relieved to see her opening her eyes. The fever was gone. She seemed almost alive now. The sick appearance and paleness of her face were gone, so they just assumed she was recovered.

The worst had passed.

_You must protect_ became her mantra during those long, excruciating days before her recovery. Whenever he was alone with her he could hear the words slipping out of her mouth. When others took care of her they reported the same.

His men were none too happy about the idea of having a sick woman in their vessel. _Too dangerous, _they stated. He agreed. It was indeed dangerous to have someone dying from consumption in the same space as them, but he would definitely not throw her out. As long as Chandra breathed, he would keep her safe.

Such harsh decision — he did not accept any objection — left the men at his service unhappy and thinking about leaving the service by his side. Ajit had been punished by the Gods before; he was unwillingly to provoke them once again because a bunch of fools feared a sick woman more than the Gods' wrath.

Anumati had taken everything from him once, he would not let _Her_ do it again. Ultimately, he was not going to give Samudra, the sea God, any reason to punish him for throwing a sick girl to the ocean.

_What is your name, child? _he recalled having asked as he helped her sitting on the bed. Next he knew, he was pouring some water on her dry lips.

_Hisana _was her only answer.

His next questions revolved around the mantra she chanted while unconscious: _who was the one that must be protected? Why_? _Was it someone she cared deeply? A sister? Mother? Who? _And mainly: _protect from what or… _

…_whom?_

She was too tired to answer all of this, instead, she asked for a paper and pen, so she could write a letter. According to her, he would understand once he read the letter — she did not mind if he did. As weak as she was, her hand trembled all the while and her calligraphy was a total mess. Then, he volunteered to write it for her.

As Hisana dictated the content of the missive, his heart ached for her. So young and yet such a harsh life.

Now, as he walked to a small tavern on the small Island they had stopped in the middle of the Atlantic, the only thought that crossed his mind was to make that deliver reach the one she wanted without mistakes.

He was greeted by Ichibē Hyōsube and Jack Tristan. Both of them old acquaintances that were headed back to England. A man of a few words, he merely confided the missive to them and said no more. Even if Ichibē questioned him, he did not reply. As Jack Tristan rolled the missive between her half-gloved fingers, she noticed the name there.

"Lady Hisana, huh? The Duke's Lover? Do you know her?"

He nodded his head, even if he did not agree with the malicious nickname. Chandra did not mention being the Duke's lover or anything related to that. Even if she was, he was not that judgmental anymore. As he heard what she had to say while writing the letter for her, he realized that to him, she would always be Chandra and that Chandra was indeed a very fitting name.

**###**

"Are we at War?" Her voice was firm as she moved on the couch to face him.

"You should be in bed," he replied, running his fingers through his damp hair. He had just left the dressing room, his trousers hanging loosely on his hips.

"You were missing when I woke up, so I thought you were in the anteroom." She was surely having a hard time controlling her urge to bit down her bottom lip or not to blush. It was still rather embarrassing to see him half naked when they were not, she gulped, making love. She cleared her throat. "And you did not answer my question."

The fact he seemed rather comfortable walking around in no less than a single piece of cloth made her blush more. Yet, she knew he had no reason to be uncomfortable in his skin. He was well-built. _Handsome._ Exuded absolute power and confidence from his very pores.

"You did not follow the doctor's command."

Eyes closed, she missed the small smirk on his face. It did not go amiss by him how she _ogled_ him, nor the blush that tinted her lovely face. He was glad to know he had such effect on her. That he made that fierce woman blush at the sight of him and yet surrender with so much passion in his arms every time they made love.

A sigh left Rukia's lips. He was really annoying when he did not want to answer her questions.

She woke up twice in the middle of the night. The first, he was in the anteroom looking closely to a map she could not understand in the darkness of the room. Then, she woke up thirsty; he was sleeping by her side, his arms tightening around her frame. And when she finally opened her eyes in the morning, he was not there.

Startled, she looked for him, but he was nowhere in sight. She would even take a look in the dressing room, but gave up as her eyes fell upon the map he was analyzing last night.

Part of England and the Continent, mainly the French territory and around Waterloo was filled with tokens. It puzzled her, because she thought the War was over. What could he possibly want with a map of the places where some battles took place during all those years? It was even interesting to notice how Waterloo was highlighted. She knew the famous Battle of Waterloo did not take place in Waterloo at all.

The fact the tokens rested in different positions from last night intrigued her to no end. She was ready to read the letter placed beside the map when she heard his steps.

"I mean it." He approached her and snapped the missive from her hands. "You should rest."

"I am fine." She rolled her eyes and glanced back at the map. For some reason she felt rather uneasy looking at it. "Is this really about War? Because if it is…"

"I will not have you involved inthis."

In a quick motion, he pulled her to his arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms shot to his shoulders, holding onto him firmly. She would have squeaked if she was not so intrigued by the matter.

"I want to help."

"My decision is final."

She sighed. Rukia knew that talking to him right there would be a waste of time. He would not listen to what she had to say anyway. She had some of her memories back now and she knew her knowledge could be of some use to him, but once the Duke made up his mind he would not go back._ That icy wall._

Not now at least.

It somehow upsether, because she wanted to do something that could help him. And she could simply not understand why he was denying her intentions. He was the one who let her find the notebook in the first place and then he hid it away. Now he prohibited her from knowing what he was dealing with.

He was frustrating!

Rukia truly hated how he was always running hot and cold with her. In one moment, he seemed to be open about his intentions and then he simply closed off and told her nothing.

Disregarding her choice as if it meant very little to him.

She shook her head. It would take a while to change his mind — if she ever could, she was aware she would not win their battles every time — and getting mad at him would not help her at all. Quite the contrary.

Placing a small kiss on his jaw, she inhaled his scent. His fresh smell made her close her eyes and ask in a whisper.

"Is the water still warm?"

He nodded, placing her onto the bed. She did not let go of him, which made him support his weight on his arms, careful not to crush her. She caressed his face and placed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"No, I don't feel any pain at all." She captured his lips. The kiss was gentle and slow at first, but soon it became deep and passionate. _Urgent. _She dragged her left foot along his leg, pulling him closer. A gasp left her mouth as he kissed her cheeks, then her chin and finally reached her throat.

Her hands, previously stationed on his shoulders, moved to his back and then to his butt, pressing their hips together.

"Byakuya…"

"No." He growled against her neck. "You are still injured."

"I said I am fine." She sighed at the loss. Faster than she expected, he was back to his feet, leaving her alone in the bed. Embarrassed to a fault, she covered her face with the pillow, but as she heard no comment from him, she asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," he replied from the dressing room. "I shall ask your lady's maid to help you with the bath and bring your breakfast."

If she was bolder — and willing to be refused again, because she knew that was bound to happen — she would ask him to join her. But she was a coward. Too shy for her own good. _Perhaps next time, _she thought, but frowned as the other words hit her.

_Bring your breakfast._

Wait!

"Are we not having breakfast with them?"

"You are not," he corrected her.

He left the dressing room and closed the door behind him. He was fully dressed now, his dark clothes gave him a serious look. The business man was back, her lover far long gone.

"Why? I am fine."

"Rukia, we are not having this discussion."

He walked away, looking for his cufflinks in the small wooden box he usually left them.

"They are in my room. Left nightstand."

He nodded his appreciation and entered her bedroom. From the chamber, he could hear her sighing loudly and in a tired manner. When he came back, he watched with some sort of amusement her pouting and hugging the pillow close to her chest.

She was undoubtedly cute when she was mad.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I am riding a horse or something like that. It's just breakfast!"

He gave no answer and instead sat on the armchair close to his bed and put his boots on.

"Please?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded.

"Wait until I come to get you. Do not leave this room on your own."

Her victorious smile was so big on her face, he had to quirk an eyebrow. Was she so happy because he allowed her to have breakfast in the company of the devilish Duchess? What was to be so happy about that?

"Yes, Your Grace." Her voice was filled with contentment as he opened the door to leave the room, but he did not miss her last words. "Thank you, Your Grace."

**###**

"We are leaving in one week," the Duchess announced as soon as the Duke placed Rukia's plate in front of her. She eyed them with some sort of amusement.

She thought she would never live to see the day when he would be so protective of someone before. He lived for his pride and the name of his family alone; to make his ancestors proud of him. And yet, there he was, even serving the preceptress he thought to be his promised bride.

Yoruichi was aware he was not doing it merely because of their parents' promise — which was not related to them after all. She knew Rukia was the translator, Kisuke was sure the girl knew she was not Byakuya's promised bride either and yet… — but she wondered if he was conscious of that himself.

Being a fool she knew he was, he probably still thought it was far more related to the arrangement than his feelings. It rendered the Duchess thoughtful. What would he do when Hisana came back? What would he do if he knew Rukia was not his promised bride? Would he be able to divorce her? If they were really married. She still had her doubts.

While it was almost impossible for the woman to get one, it was rather easily for the man — if he was the prominent Duke of Somerset — to get rid of his unwanted spouse.

Then what would be of Rukia?

Yes. He told them in one of their long conversations, he had no intention of going back to Hisana. But then he thought Rukia was his betrothed. If he was to know it was the contrary and that Rukia was lying to him — the reason Yoruichi could not understand yet. The girl seemed so straightforward and sincere it would be amusing, if not tragic already, to watch them lying so blatantly to each other — everything would be completely different, right?

Oh, she already could see two broken hearts. And no matter how much she wanted to help, she knew it was unavoidable. She just hoped they learned the lesson.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched the butler as he eyed the interaction. It was clear he disapproved of his master and the guests serving themselves, but the lack of servants and the enormous house to manage made Lady Rukia decide they could fairly well serve themselves at least during breakfast.

Yoruichi was somehow proud, the girl surely knew how to manage the servants and not waste effort with such meaningless lushness. With a smirk on her lips, she exchanged a quick glance with her husband and drank her juice leisurely.

"So soon?" Rukia asked with a sad look all over her face.

She was glad when the Duke kept his promise and came back to fetch her. Even if it was quite embarrassing to have the attention all shifted to him walking down the stairs with her on his arms, it was good to be in the dining room in their company instead of locked up in their chambers.

"I am afraid we have unfinished business in London, Lady Rukia," Urahara commented, cleaning the sides of his mouth.

Byakuya's face remained stoic as he watched Rukia voice her gratitude towards their brief, but pleasant stay. He felt like closing his eyes at the thought of his wife engaging herself in a friendly relationship with the devilish Duchess. He knew Yoruichi could never be much of a good influence.

"Will you miss me, Little Byakuya?" She shifted her attention to him, a huge grin lightening her face. "You know, you can still go with us. My offer remains."

"Never."

"Your husband is so mean!" As she laughed, he closed his eyes in annoyance. He was glad they would be leaving shortly. He missed Rukia nodding her head and drinking her juice. "And Rukia, I hope you are indeed feeling better today. Does it hurt, dear?"

"No. Not at all. I am fine, really. I can even walk by myself, but…" The rest of the sentence was left in the air. The Duke looked at her and they held each other stare for a brief moment before Urahara commented.

"I heard you are visiting the dockyards shortly."

Byakuya nodded.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"I am leaving in ten minutes."

He then left the table and threw one last glance to Rukia. She furrowed her brows, but did not voice anything. It was crystal clear the warning in his slate gray eyes, which made her sigh heavily.

_Silly man._

**###**

"Chappy! Ouch!" She grimaced lightly as she placed her right foot on the floor. A sigh of defeat left her lips as she watched the animal running away for good. "Chappy! Come back here!"

"Could I be of some help, Your Grace?"

Startled, she looked to the one who spoke behind her and sighed in relief. The butler cocked his head lightly in a respectful manner to which she dismissed with a gesture of hand.

"Mister Chōjirō! And it's just Rukia," she corrected. "There is no one around us and the Duke is nowhere to be seen."

"I am afraid it is quite impossible now, but if it pleases you, I shall try my best, Lady Rukia."

She shook her head and supported herself on the wall. Luckily, the rabbit stopped a few meters ahead, sticking his little nose in a hole in the wall. Carefully, she placed her foot on the floor and walked to get the animal back.

"Should I fetch it?" he asked, a tone of concern on his voice. "You should rest, Lady Rukia."

"Has His Grace instructed everyone in this house to forbid me from doing anything?"

"I am afraid yes, Lady Rukia."

"You are not serious!" She turned abruptly to him, her eyes narrowed. "He certainly did not…"

"His Grace left clear instructions for all of the servants be careful around you and not tire you out under any circumstances."

"But we are having guests tonight," she reminded him, feeling already exhausted at the thought of receiving Lady Cirucci and her husband for dinner.

"The Duchess Shihouin already settled everything with Misses Hifikune and his grace selected all sorts of wine."

"So there is nothing for me to do?"

The butler smiled briefly at her disappointment and bowed his head lightly as he walked to retrieve the rabbit from the hole in the wall. It got stuck there and fought to leave it to no avail.

"I am afraid not." He placed the animal between her hands and after bowing dutifully, he took his leave. "Rest and enjoy yourself, Your Grace."

Alone in the corridor close to the small library, Rukia shook her head as a few servants walked by her and bowed respectfully. None of them had the nerve to look at her in the eye and while she knew they were merely following the etiquette, she could not help but feel bothered at their demeanor. How could the Duke not be bothered by it? But then again for him it was like they did not exist in first place.

Holding the rabbit close to her chest, she caressed its ears and walked to the small library, decided to retrieve some book and read for a while.

Both Dukes had left for the dockyards and the Duchess was riding with Lady Lilynette. While the girl attested they could postpone it, she said it was not needed and she would not mind to stay alone.

However, she thought she would have someone to talk to, Misses Hikifune at least as they decided what to serve for dinner. Candice was gone for the day — she asked if she could go to the village and run some personal errands, including sending a letter to her family to tell the news about her pregnancy. Her dismissal gave Rukia the opportunity to write a letter for her friends back in London and update them on her whereabouts. While the Duke did not forbid her from writing and Chōjirō was an honorable man, she still had her doubts none of them would open her letters and check the content. Candice's leave assured no one would open it — and every servant had clear orders to basically stay away from her because she was made of the finest porcelain and would break at the slightest stare.

She did not make it to the small library though for a dim light two doors before captured her attention. She walked slowly to it, brows furrowed. As far as she knew, this room should be locked, for the Duke stored his weapons there and did not want anyone close to it for security reasons.

It is where her dagger should be, right?

Rukia bit her bottom lip as she battled herself whether to enter it or call Chōjirō to lock back the room. She wanted her dagger back, but she knew he would be mad if she took it without notice.

Well, but it was rightfully hers. He took it without notice and never gave it back. It belonged to her and he could not blame her for getting it back.

Resolution filled her as she entered the room and closed the door behind herself.

**###**

Ridiculously loud sounds left her lips as soon as the Duchess finished telling her the stories about the young Duke. A _loser_, as Yoruichi qualified him.

"I can't believe he lost so many times!"

The sun was mildly warm on their faces as they sat on the bench in the garden. On her lap, the small rabbit she rescued last day rested peacefully, enjoying her hands running through its soft fur.

It was so cute she was having a hard time controlling her urge to embrace it tightly against her chest. Or use it to muffle her laugh.

"Does it have a name?"

"Chappy…" She smiled. All she could remember was the Duke warning her to take care of it herself. It was the same look he shot her this morning before he left with Lord Urahara. Her smile grew as she held the small creature between her hands trying to escape, moving the paws and ears excitedly. She smiled and spoke again, "it's Chappy."

There was silence between them for a moment. The Duchess threw her head back and enjoyed the sun touching her skin. Rukia sighed in contentment.

"You look happy. Did something good happen while I was gone?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Not that she could tell anyone for sure. Actually, when she entered the room where the weapons should be stored, she found more than her dagger.

There were so many kinds of different swords and a few types of guns she felt as if she was back to the War.

_Are we at War? _Her question came back to her mind, the very one he refused to respond that morning. She did not need his answer for either he made of collecting weapons a hobby or he was getting ready for something real serious. And after seeing the map in the anteroom there was little doubt about it.

Her heart still clenched at the memory. It brought a very bad feeling she did not like the tiniest bit. What was happening for God's sake? What was the Duke keeping from her?

Still amazed at the quantity of weapons stored in one single place, she walked to a shelf close to the wall. She spotted her dagger and touched it, but stopped when she noticed the shelf across her slightly dragged to the side. Furrowing her brows, she approached it just to notice the secret passage it concealed.

_Or in case we want a secret passage…_

She placed her head on it and it did not take her too much to find the famous wooden box that her father left to her and Hisana placed in a high place. The rabbit fought to leave her arms and entranced as she was, she let it escape and entered the secret passage; her hands trembled lightly as she retrieved her family's box and sat on the floor.

Why was it open?

Who did it?

Certainly not the Duke. He was the one to take the notebook from her reach by the time she suffered from her second breakdown. He would not simply… It would not make any sense and if there was something she learned about him was that he was a logical man. He placed logic above feelings and he did not back away in his decisions.

In spite of the answer, she knew she had little time to think of it at the moment. She walked back to the middle of the room and grabbed a few papers, only one thought in mind: to grab that opportunity and spend the rest of her morning copying what she could of the notebook.

"Earth for you, darling. Were you thinking about your husband?"

Rukia shook her head vigorously. Besides, there was another question that bothered her even more: why did the Duke need the notebook? Apart from the fact he was the one to find it when he came to rescue them and found her father apparently dead, there was no plausible answer for him to still hold onto it, right?

"Lord Kano, then?"

"No. I am not interested in him!" Her face was red with embarrassment. If she wanted to keep the truth to herself without arousing suspicions, she had to learn how to control her expressions and body reactions. She was an actress for damn sake! "I was thinking about His…" She bit her bottom lip, it felt so weird to call him like this even if he was bound to become rightfully her spouse in a few days. "My husband."

"Sure…" Her expression showed she did not buy that excuse. "He must be very good to have you that happy even when he is gone."

"I-I…" She lowered her head embarrassed. She was thinking of the Duke, sure, but not in such terms. Why did the Duchess have to turn even the most innocent situation into something malicious? "Well, I am sorry we cannot train for a while," she said trying to change the topic.

"Don't be. Besides, Little Byakuya trained you well." A small grin took over her features. "But you seem troubled by something else. Am I wrong?"

Rukia shook her head.

"No, but it's of little importance."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help you." She shrugged. "Who knows?"

She debated with herself whether to tell the Duchess or not. It seemed reasonable to think she knew it, but to tell her was completely different. All in all, lying to the Duchess, a new found friend, made her feel horrible. But what of the Duke? He tried so hard to keep that lie…

Despite their constant quarrels, she did not want to put them in a difficult situation. Because, really, it was obvious the Duke would get mad at her for telling what she should not.

Well, it would not hurt to try.

She even opened her mouth to tell the Duchess about the upcoming marriage, but when she last expected she ended up voicing another of her concerns. One she was sure the Duke was aware of.

"I saw a map in the anteroom… It had a few tokens and I asked him if we were at War again…"

There was not an immediate answer. On the contrary, the Duchess seemed quite pensive about the matter. It somehow shocked Rukia for she was not used to see such serious expression take over her face.

"I mean… If you can't tell me what is going on, please, don't worry. I understand. It's just…" she paused, choosing the best words. "I asked him, but he gave me no plausible explanation."

"It's not that…" She shrugged again. "Listen… He is trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Her brows were knitted together in a confused expression. "I do not…"

Realization hit her. Could it also be related to the fact he hid the notebook in the same day she collapsed? The very thought warmed up her heart. But she still could not understand. He was trying to protect her, but from what?

A small smirk took upon the Duchess' lips. "You should ask the man himself."

Rukia looked up and all color flew from her face.

"Your Grace!"

**###**

Through the mirror, she could see him approaching her in steady steps. Behind her, a maid she was not well acquainted with tightened the fastenings of her dress; her hair and makeup already done.

"Leave us." His cold voice had the servant trembling. With a rehearsed movement, she bowed her head and walked away.

Next thing she knew, his hands were on her dress, placing the fastenings together. Rukia shivered and looked at him through the mirror. Although his face remained stoic and devoid of any expression, she knew better. Byakuya was silent, yes, but there were two sides of his silence: he was either disinterested or pensive. If he was in deep thought it could indicate he was none too happy with the circumstances.

"If you want to know anything about me, you can ask me directly."

His slate gray eyes bore into hers for a moment before he slid his hand over her arm, until removing her own hand from the dress. She did not realize she was squeezing the fabric between her fingers.

"I…" she stopped, deciding to either tell him the truth or change the subject or even agree with him. Her lips were already bruised by the moment the words left them. "I tried. But you never talk to me."

She turned to face him, her eyes clouded by some feeling between sadness and regret.

"It's not really that pleasant to know she knows you better…" _Than I do, _the words died on her throat. She wondered if she was not being too needy. She thought it last night when she felt sad they would not be able to train for a while and she felt the same way now.

"I cannot tell you everything," he replied in a low voice as he turned her around again, so he could finish what he was doing previously. He did not look mad anymore, but his face remained untouched by any emotion.

Rukia felt like asking why, but knew better. _You want him to tell you the truth and share every secret and yet you refuse to do the same._ _You huge hypocrite!_

She shook her head at herself.

_No, it's different. I am trying to protect him._

And then her mind wandered back to the reason why he held the notebook in his possession still. What did he want with it? It seemed important to him. _Why?_

Rukia wanted to ask, but the words would not leave her mouth. To do it would be the same to admit she had found it again — even if the reason why he chose to hide it in the first place did not seem quite right to her.

It would be the same to admit she was the translator and not his betrothed that owned the necklace. It would be same to admit she had no claim over him and let him go for sure. If she did it, she would risk losing everything they had.

No. She could not ask him about this.

She would have to keep on lying. If she did not want to lose him forever, she would have to carry that lie to her grave. The very thought sent a shiver up her spine. What she feared the most was what was probably going to happen to them.

At this rate, Rukia did not know if she lied to protect him from the dangers the notebook represented — _highly dangerous_ — or because she was afraid of losing him.

Was she being altruistic or selfish?

"We already had this discussion," he commented as he walked away to fetch one of his scarfs. "I will not have you involved with this."

"I understand," she said, resignedly. There was nothing else she could say, right? With a shake of head, she approached him and snapped his hands away as she arranged the piece of cloth around his neck. "I was just curious. Forgive my bluntness. I will not meddle in your affairs anymore."

"Rukia." He was quick to hold her wrist. It was quick, but she could distinguish some concern printed on his eyes as he looked at her. "What is wrong?"

A sigh left her lips as she embraced him. She hid her head on his chest and listened to his calm heart. As she felt his hands running through her hair and her back slowly, she closed her eyes.

His arms were the best place in the world and she did not want to be ripped away from them anytime soon. She knew it could only remain that way if she remained silent. _If she kept lying._

It was funny because once she accused him of not trusting her enough and now she was the one who could not trust him. She could not trust his _love _— she was not even sure he loved her in the first place, what if it was only carnal? — for her would be sufficient to keep him by her side once he knew she was not his promised bride.

Even if her sister was already dead he would consider it a betrayal. Byakuya Kuchiki did not seem to take betrayals very lightly.

"I wish we could be more open to each other," she replied. _I wish I was not such a hypocrite. _"The Duchess told me about your infancy today."

He froze at once as she mentioned Yoruichi.

"I wish you would not listen to anything she has to say." His eyes were back to that cold expression of them as he talked about the Duchess. "If you have questions, I shall answer them."

A small smile blossomed on her lips. Somehow, she doubted the almighty Duke would ever tell her he lost to the Duchess countless times as a boy. As proud as he was, he would certainly hide certain aspects of his life.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask. She could count on her fingers how much she knew about his life. _Yet… _There was no way she could bring herself to ask them. He would think she was being too meddlesome and being such a reserved man, he would not like it. She could neither count on him to tell some facts about his life himself. And _yet…_ Yet… She wanted to know everything about him. What he liked, what he disliked. If there was something he loved. Memories he cherished, memories he despised. Something he wanted to achieve. _His dreams…_

"You know so much about my life and my past and I know very little of yours. It does not seem fair to me."

"I am not a fair man, Rukia," he spoke, his voice deep and raw as he tilted her chin upwards. She faced him and did not bit her lip because he thumb was over it, stroking it leisurely. The caress quickened her heart and before long it was beating madly against her chest. His eyes were heavy with some feeling she could not identify, but found utterly endearing.

"No, you are not," she agreed, breathlessly. His lips were almost upon hers when they heard two knocks on the door. The Duchess' voice sounded amused and almost too happy for her liking. She moaned in frustration and hid her face on his chest. "She has an awful timing."

"I heard that!" Came the voice from the other side of the door.

Byakuya's eyes were still lingering on her lips as she tried to walk away. He pulled her back to his arms and watched in satisfaction as she squeaked and gulped at the intensity of his stare. Before she could protest or even think of escaping, he crashed their lips together.

His intentions of kissing her leisurely and slowly long forgotten.

**###**

It was not even dinner yet and she already felt exhausted. She was somehow glad they had not presentations scheduled until next week. Usually, people who were still in London would rather go to the Theatres during spring than winter, but they were still closed even if they were already in end of the second week of the season.

"At least we can sleep earlier," Momo commented with a sigh. While the Duke was gone, she had no need to sleep every day in the Manor. It felt more comfortable to sleep in their little place than in that huge mansion in the Saint James Street.

"What is the fun in that?" Rangiku commented as she sewed her dress. "Ouch!"

"Be careful!" Nelliel took her hand and pressed the finger between the folds of her dress.

"Your dress! You'll ruin it!"

"The Count can give her thousands of dresses." A powerful voice caused everyone to stop at once their activities. "Is there any news from Rukia?"

Rangiku muttered a _thank you_ to her friend and sat properly in the armchair. Momo, who was about to walk back to the kitchen before Lord Baraggan entrance, decided to stay a few more minutes. Surely, Pesche could manage the dinner alone. Nelliel closed her eyes and sat by Momo's side.

"Rangiku?" He looked at her with an expression torn between expectation and reprimand. "My place."

"Ah… Yes, Lord Baraggan." She smiled a bit forcefully and left the armchair, sitting between Momo and Nelliel. Whenever he was not home, she sat on his place and pretended to be him. Well, contrary to Nelliel she was not an actress but they had a lot of fun mocking the old goat.

If he was not such a scumbag he would laugh at her personification too.

The four of them remained in total silence for a while. Neither dared to shift their eyes from the old man, but neither was too bold to face him directly. It was easier to look at the painting in the wall behind him. It was less frightening too.

He was never a kind man, but after Hisana's death he became even moody. After Rukia disappeared with the Duke he was impossible. It aroused everyone's suspicions, but no one would say anything. They were too afraid for that.

"No," Rangiku replied with a sigh. "No news, my Lord. The last missive we have from them is from when they were in the still on the road." She did not add that the one who wrote the letter was certainly not Rukia, but the Duke himself, they all knew.

A man of a few words, he merely stated they would be for the next weeks — but never stated how many — in his estate in Plymouth and that they could communicate with Rukia if they wanted. He stressed she was safe with him and did not say more than that.

"She had one mission and yet she failed."

"What is the use of that now? Ichigo is already dead!" she replied before she could even think about it.

Lord Baraggan did not reply, but his lack of answer was not an indication of surprise, it was merely lack of will. His interest in the notebook grew immensely as the months went by, which everyone in the house found very suspicious.

That is why the four of them decided to hide the truth from him. At first, the three of them, but Pesche caught Rangiku talking about this and was included in the secret. They were afraid he would tell the old man something and put the five of them in a very difficult situation.

Truth is, Rukia sent a missive a few days after they arrived at the Kuchiki State in Plymouth. If she was not wrong, it was called Silent Manor — Ranigku had to agree with Rukia the name was very fitting to his owner. She told them she was fine and that did could not find _it _until the moment. She said he was very careful with _her. _And it did not take them too long to understand the pronouns _it and her_ indicated solely the notebook. Rukia was afraid someone — either the Duke or one of his servants — would open the letter and tell the man she was trying to put a knife on his back.

Needless to say, Nelliel wanted to rescue her back right away. It took Momo and Rangiku a while to calm her down and explain the Duke was not Lord Gilga who took a liking to beat his lovers — not that someone could call the Duke of Somerset a pacifist, he was rather a monster as the whole England was well aware. And if the content of Rukia's letter that shifted to the fact they had been getting physically closer…

At first, Rangiku was excited to know about her friend and a Duke — the bloody gorgeous Duke of Somerset was every woman's dream —, but then she got anxious and worried. She was to steal the notebook from him. She was to betray him and stab him on his back, not to love him.

As much as she would love to be a Duchess' friend, she did not want any harm to fall upon Rukia. Like it or not, women were still their man's possessions and they could do what they saw fit, whatever pleased them. If the Duke wanted to kill Rukia for betraying him, well… who could ever stop him?

"Write her. Send her a letter and state I want that notebook back in my hands in the—"

He was not too happy to be interrupted by the sound of the latch tingling. Hamming his fist on the armrest, he motioned with his head for someone to open it. Momo rose from the couch and walked to the door; the atmosphere was so thick she was afraid of breathing deeply and choking with the air.

The person before her had her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"I-Ichigo!"

**###**

"You are really good with Whist, Duchess," Szayelaporro commented as soon as Rukia assumed the position of the dealer in the game.

"Dear, Szayel," Yoruichi commented watching the game from the couch, sipping her wine leisurely. "I thought Whist was supposed to be played in silence."

In front of him, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the man's antics. He barely could believe he was paired up with him, although he thought it was better than to be partnered with Yoruichi who kept distracting him with her annoying and childish expressions. She enjoyed losing in Whist, he did not.

By his side, Rukia was partnered with Urahara and for three times in a row both of them managed to beat every single soul who partnered against them. If they were to follow the rule he settled at the beginning of the game, he was to be out with Yoruichi, but everyone seemed tired by now and did not want to play and lose for the damned couple. However, this time he had no intentions of losing. He just hoped Lord Szayel would not be a nuisance in his life — even if one could say the man was genius himself.

With a small smirk, Urahara changed place with Szayel, their partners exchanged. Byakuya did not miss how she smiled at her new partner. Her smile of happiness would be contagious, if not annoying.

"Ready?" she asked as she dealt the last card and turned it up.

**###**

The night breeze was rather welcoming as she approached the man in silent steps. He was back turned to her, sipping his wine with a distant expression.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"They are not worth that much, Duchess," he replied with a light bow of head.

"Oh no need for such formalities. We are all friends here, aren't we, Lord Kano?"

He did not agree with her, but he did not disagree either. He remained silent as he slightly gave her space by his side in the garden. The Kuchiki's garden was beautiful and well cared for. He never thought of them as friends, but never saw them as his enemies. He just… felt nothing for them.

"Are you thinking about the revolution and the Post-War or Lady Rukia?"

He pursed his lips together at her bluntness. She was exactly like he remembered: plainspoken and straightforward. The Shihouin Duchess he knew always spoke her mind regardless of the circumstance.

"Lady Rukia, then."

"You did not hear my answer," he objected not looking at her.

"I don't need to."

"Then you should not have asked in first place."

His answer had her laughing briefly for a moment, then she looked at him with a serious expression.

"I knew your parents quite well," Yoruichi started, her voice low, as if she did not want anyone to hear them. "Not as much I knew Little Byakuya's family, but I was still fond of them."

He remained silent as she drew in a breath.

"Then you will have to listen to my advice."

Ashido froze in place as her face grew serious. He knew what she was about to say and he did not like it the tiniest bit. It was not supposed to be so clear for outsiders such as her to see and understand and feel the right to judge him. As much as he wanted to, he had no control over it.

"I beg your pardon, Duchess, but—"

"I know you have feelings for Lady Rukia and I have to ask you for your own good to stay away from her."

She lost no time and poked the injury mercilessly. Lord Kano shifted his attention back to the plants and then to the moon. He took a while, drew in a sharp breath, but then he looked at her, his eyes filled with courage as he spoke,

"You do not have to worry. I would not do anything to cause any damage to their relationship."

The Duchess shook her head in disbelief. That was pretty much obvious.

"My husband was right. You are fool."

"Excuse me?" The one who seemed stunned now was him.

"You are a fool, Lord Kano. You believe it is fine if you stay by her because you would never do anything to hurt her. And because you are a foolish boy, I am asking you to do it for your own good, not the Duke's."

He was about to protest when she placed her hand on his shoulders and smiled briefly, leaving him with his thoughts.

Alone, he closed his eyes for a moment.

If the Duchess knew, what about the Duke himself?

**###**

"Itsygo!" She was upon him, almost suffocating him with his head tucked in her big breasts.

In less than a few seconds everyone was around him, looking at him as if he was a ghost or as if he had grown thirty heads at once. He was disheveled and a few scratches graced his face.

"Thank goodness. I'm so happy you are fine, Itsygo!" And she hugged him even tightly.

"Wait! Nell!" Momo looked at both of them in shock. "You will kill him!"

She let go of him for a brief moment, looked at his red face and hugged him one more time with every ounce of force she had.

"I knew you are alive. Oh, Itsygo!"

"Nell." He tried to move away, but to no avail. "I can't… breathe."

"Oh!" She let go of him, but did not let go of his hand.

"You were supposed to be dead!" Rangiku said, her face pale with the shock. What would be of Rukia once she knew her betrothed was in fact very much alive?

"He surely thanks you for the warm welcome, Matsumoto!" Lord Baraggan said, even if his voice and expression did not show any happiness with Ichigo's return. "And who are you, boy?"

By his side, a small and unkempt man forced a smile.

"Hanatarō." Ichigo pulled him closer, forcing him to pass through the door. "He saved my life."

The four of them looked at both men in awe. Momo closed the door by the moment Pesche came back from the kitchen holding a wooden spoon. After so much time, none of them had high hopes for Ichigo, except for Rukia that was kept in the dark for a while and Nell who refused to believe he was dead.

Ichigo smiled in relief as he saw all the friendly faces he missed so much in the last few months. He did not like Lord Baraggan's face that much, but he could not say he hated the man either. There was only one person missing.

"Where is Rukia?"

**###**

The Duke closed the door soundly behind him and removed his scarf, placing it carefully on the backrest of the couch. He had a pile of letters to reply — mainly related to his business — he could not postpone any longer. It was still early and that was a pleasant night, not too hot or chilling.

His first proposal was to get Rukia to his bedroom so she could rest and recover as soon as possible, but she said she did not mind to stay with him for a while.

He worked fast with most of the missives, but took his time as he saw one of them was sent by the Detective Ishida. There lay the response for his hugely anticipated inquiry. Was Ichigo alive or dead? As in the same day he received the letter about Hisana's case, he found himself anxious. It did not feel right.

It was if he knew something bad was bound to happen.

Her giggle captured his attention. He let go of the missive and looked at her. From his spot at the small desk closer to a shelf, he watched as she read a book of her choosing. Her eyes seemed lost on the content and she seemed rather pleased with herself, if her smile was of any indication.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked after a few minutes watching her soft features highlighted by the moonlight.

He was still rather uneasy after her earlier declaration. _I wish we could be more open to each other_. This along with her next struggled confession kept coming back to his mind the rest of the night.

_You know so much about my life and my past and I know very little of yours. It does not seem fair to me._

In spite of his typical answer, he agreed with her, it was not fair. However, he had no idea how to tell more about him. No one in his life seemed interested in him previously. It was a new sentiment, a new occurrence.

When people took some kind of interest in him, it was all related to personal gains, be it physical or monetary. It was never genuine. She was a first in his life. She stirred emotions no one ever before came closer to stir.

Yes, he meant it he was willing to answer her questions, but it was totally different to tell about his life on his own.

He was proud of many of his qualities, but he knew he was not gifted with words. It was like not him to be open about his feelings and expose what was in his heart. He doubted he would even manage a decent confession if he tried.

Byakuya wished his gestures were enough proof for her. He wished he could say how much she meant to him with his kisses, with their lovemaking. Yet, it seemed she was still thinking it was merely related to fleshy pleasures.

He wished she understood his _I will not have you involved in this _as the truthful _I want to protect you_ they covered.

"Rukia," he called once again as she gave no indication she had heard him. He was finished with the missives and walked to her, sitting on the couch, his hand placed his across her hip caressed the fabric of her dress.

"Huh?" She shifted her attention from the book to him and smiled. "Nothing, I am just happy. That's all."

"You are happy because you won five rounds in a row." He was still annoyed at the fact he lost even paired up with Urahara. He closed his eyes at the remembrance of the irritating Szayel boasting about their victory and how perfect their moves were.

Perfection.

He spoke that word so many times that day Byakuya thought he would hate it for the rest of his life.

"You are upset."

She bit her bottom lip and now he knew it was not because she was nervous. It was because she was trying to prevent the smile from taking her features. He narrowed his eyes at her reaction.

He shook his head. He was curious on how she knew so much about Whist in the first place. Stroking her leg through the fabric, he voiced his question.

"I won Mayuri-sama's fortune playing Whist." She bit her bottom lip and now he recognized this as sign of her nervousness. She seemed rather uncomfortable speaking of it. He brought his other hand to her mouth and caressed her bottom lip.

Her eyes locked with his for a moment.

"Continue."

"Hm. I… I was called _Queen of Hearts_ by his men in the ship."

_A skilled lady thief if you will, _the though crossed her mind, but she did not voice it. It still amazed her how she could win so easily in Whist, but took months to come across the notebook.

Byakuya nodded. The trick she pulled on him while they were playing. She could have disposed of her Ace at once, but she drewher Queen of Hearts and when he thought the game was finished, she struck his King with her Ace.

He was surprised to say the least, but he did not voice it. He would not give her the opportunity. Then, it struck him. He removed his hand from her lips and let it fall by her side.

"He knew it."

Urahara knew it. He noticed it faster than anyone and that is why he remained paired up with her for so long.

She nodded.

"And yet he did nothing to stop you."

"You are not a bad loser, you are a terrible loser," she commented, hands on her mouth to muffle her laugh.

The Duke shot a cold glance at her, but it had the opposite effect he wanted and her laughter grew even louder as she sat properly on the couch and touched his face. Then she shook her head and placed a small kiss on his jaw.

The Duchess was right. He was a horrible loser. Nonetheless, she was not disappointed with this new fact about him. She found it quite endearing actually. It only proved he was not a machine as she first thought and he was less composed and in control of everything as he wanted to be.

Byakuya closed his eyes as she rested her face against his neck, her warm breath caressing his skin. Effortlessly, he pulled her to his arms, sitting her on his lap, her legs around his hips. Her dress was rolled up, until her creamy thighs were bare to his appreciation. He caressed her leisurely, the tips of his fingers running over her smooth skin in small movements as their noses touched briefly. His slate-gray eyes never left hers as his lips captured hers slowly, in time with his hands on her legs.

It seemed hours had passed before their lips broke apart. When it happened, she kissed him again with more vehemence. A hum of appreciation left his lips as she started removing his waistcoat and then proceeded to his shirt. He had no intention of making love to her, but it did not mean they could not enjoy kissing passionately and caressing each other until dawn. He could think of a hundred of ways to pleasure without necessarily resorting to sex.

"I almost told the Duchess we are about to get married," she whispered against his neck, her voice regretful. As he did not reply, she dropped a kiss on the junction of his shoulder and neck and then returned to his lips, capturing them back hungrily.

"She already knows." He broke apart and looked into her eyes. He knew it was difficult for her to keep that lie for so long and did not blame her, even if he knew it was for her own safety — and to please his own ego.

To his displeasure, Yoruichi and Urahara were too smart. He did not like the idea of the devilish woman reading so easily through them, but the truth is that Rukia was a terrible liar. The fact she insisted on using the honorific to address him made it all the more obvious. They could deceive others, but not the couple.

"Are you not made at me?"

"Must you always ask the same question?" Even if he did not say, _it's annoying _was implied on his tone. He kissed the corner of her mouth and proceeded to caress her until she was the one to initiate a passionate kiss. He indulged in her rhythm, following her lead, but stopped her as soon as he heard her hissing in discomfort.

"Does it hurt?"

"Must you always ask the same question?" She copied him and smiled as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You asked this question one hundred times today," it was said with a grimace. "But yes, it hurts a little. I am afraid I did not take the medicine on time?" she ended her sentence with questioning intonation. She knew he was about to scold her and closed her eyes in dismay.

Nonetheless, he surprised her with his lack of answer or judgment in his eyes. He left the couch and outstretched his hand to her.

"Come."

She tentatively touched his fingers and was surprised again as he swept her up in his arms.

"I will take care of you."

* * *

EDIT 07/11/2016: I corrected the name ofthe Sea God, as well appointed by a reader. Thank, Guest!

See you on July, 21! The reason you can find in my profile. I also replied all of your reivews. See them in my profile too ^^

* * *

****

**A/N – And that's all for today, kids!**

**As I said, my friend made me sing in to the Campnanowrimo and my goal is to write 50k this month of July. I already have chapter 25 and I am in the middle of chapter 26. I intend on writing until chapter 33 of this story because I plotted till there) before I give myself holidays from it hahaha Nope, until I get back to college and have to write my graduation thesis. You know, that's not really easy and when you work as much as I do it's an even harder task to accomplish.**

**I am so glad to know you found Yoruichi annoying, 'cause really, that's how I feel her in the manga/anime series. I love her, sure, but she's annoying. Urahara is not too far behind, truth be told.**

**Even gladder you like the fluffy, cause you know I'm not a cute person *even if my teammate keeps saying I'm the cutest person he knows, he is lying* so I'm not really good with this kind of scene. It's satisfactory to know you liked it. **

**In this chapter I wanted to address the nature of lies in their relationship and how it affects Rukia now she's found she is in love with Byakuya. I don't know what you think, but I personally think we don't share each of our secrets with our loved ones, but to lie so much is a bit toxic and it undoubtedly does more harm than good. Their relationship is wrong since the beginning, it started in the wrong way and they never bothered to correct it. I'll bring them some unpleasant fights and bitterness to their relationship. But well, they are adults, they'll have to face it. It was their choice to keep on lying. **

**About Hisana, is she alive or dead? Not telling you. Want to know if your guesses are better now, cause last time you were horrible with this. *laughs scandalously***

**Some of you asked me a question last chapter. Here is my response: **

Guest: **No, it's her nature :p **

Anonymous: **Hi, dear. I'm glad to know you enjoy my story even disliking the Regency Era. Sorry it sounds a little bit confusing. Byakuya loves her, he knows he does but it's a little bit difficult for him to admit these feelings openly, that's why he's always coming back and forth in this. And welcome to this story xD**

Rei Eien: **What** **a huge review! Loved it 3 I'll address your concerns about Hisana tomorrow, I think, rs. I think this chapter answered some of your questions about her. About Byakuya: no, he lied about a lot of things, but not about Ichigo. He really thinks Ichigo is dead. It'll be a surprise for him once he discovers Ichigo is very much alive. I agree with you, Rukia would be angry and hurt at him for lying about this. As for Lord Baraggan, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. ****And welcome to this story xD**

**And to each one of you who send me a review last chapter, thank you. You know how much I love and appreciate each of them. I promise I'll reply it together with the reviews for this chapter and the others. I will not update chapter 25 before I have each of these reviews, replied. I really feel ashamed when I don't reply them. **

**Now I gotta sleep, cause it's almost 01 am here in Brazil. **

**And… *comes the beggar* would you be kind enough to leave me a review?**

**Love you all,**

**Velvetsins. **


	25. Unexpected Guest

**Hi, lovelies! xD**

**As promised, here I am to update this story. I know I said I would update in one week, but guess what? I changed my mind. Why? Because I realized that if I updated once a week, I would run out of chapters in August and since I won't have time to write during next semester, there wouldn't be any updates for this story until December or January. However, if i update twice a month, there will be updates till November. I already have chapter 26, 27 and 28 ready and I'm writing now chapter 29. Well, that's the reason for such delay. Hope you are not too mad at me!xD**

**Again, thanks to each one of you who reviewed last chapter and favorited and followed and etc. I love you all so much :3 I already replied all of them. Go check your inbox or my profile, the replies in case you are a guest or blocked your inbox are all there :3**

**And I think that's all. Ah, biggest thanks to Flavia and Roberta who helped me a lot with this chapter and pointed out my plot mistaxes and suggested how to fix them. Love you, girls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

**Warning: OOCness and a small smut towards the end, in case you want t skpi it ^^**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 25. Unexpected Guest**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, is this a dream…?" _

If not for the gloves, the fact she was sweating in nervousness would be quickly noticed by anyone in the Church, not that there were many of them. Apart from Rukia herself and the Duke only the Bishop was present. She could not forget the Duchess Shihouin and her husband, Lord Kisuke Urahara.

She did not convince the Duke to tell them about the wedding. The couple simply appeared on the Church. It seemed the Duchess' influence was greatly felt and not even the Duke responsible for the village was enough to keep the Bishop's tongue from whispering the news.

As far as he seemed annoyed with the fact she defied his authority again, he did not seem to care about her presence — even if all of them knew he would be much happier without it.

Rukia bit her bottom lip before smiling. Throughout the ceremony the Duke's eyes kept her from thinking it was all a dream and not reality. This time, they were of a shade of gray so intense she could no longer keep her attention from him.

It did not matter the Church was lightly decorated with beautiful Lisianthus or that the sun was shining brightly outside. The birds singing happily were nothing but a nuisance and the words spoken by the Bishop were of little importance. All she could pay attention was to her heart beating madly on her chest and his eyes. It meant very little the lack of emotion on his face — she doubted she would have fallen in love with him if he were as transparent as she — for the look in his gray orbs said it all.

Emotions ran deep inside of him. He did not need words or a passionate look all over his face to show much he cared. He proved it through his actions. There was this well-known saying about actions speaking louder than words, but it was particularly true with Byakuya. He proved his affection with every single one of his attitudes, with his care and his protective nature. With his touch, his kisses, his way of making love to her.

Rukia was still unsure he loved her as much as she loved him, but who was she to judge? She was not that naïve girl anymore who believed people loved in equal measure. She loved Ichigo once and all he could feel for her was sympathy — he cared about her, sure, but he never loved her like a real lover. She could live knowing the Duke did not love her with the same intensity. She just hoped he would have her for the rest of their lives, for she did not want to be apart from him anymore.

_Love is thing for woman. Only the stupid ones._

Oh, she was the stupidest of all. And for the first time in her life, she did not care about it. She welcomed it even.

…_keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? _

"I will."

His deep voice woke her up. She focused her attention back on him and bit her bottom lip as she waited her time to utter the votes.

Her right hand was arguably shaking as she placed it over the Duke's. He squeezed it lightly in a reassuring gesture. She nodded and spoke after the Bishop.

_I Rukia take thee Byakuya to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse…_

The rest of the words came out whispered, for there was no need to make it a chant. Everyone in the small Church heard her votes perfectly. Even if they did not, she could not care less. The Duke heard and it was more than enough.

He tightened his hold over her hand a little as she recited the vows, his eyes clouded by some emotion she was close to label as pride — she would dare to say happiness, but she could not quite understand yet when he was happy if he was not smirking — his emotions were still a little difficult to understand. But she found the act endearing.

As the Bishop proceeded with the ceremony, she closed her eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed the beatings of her heart. It never beat so fast before. It was like she was in a thrilling race with a horse she did not want to escape or slow down because it meant to lose all the fun.

She found it amusing for she did not like wedding celebrations before. Brides were too emotional for her liking, or lacked any emotion — definitely most of the cases. It filled her with fear to be married and spend the rest of her days beside someone she could not bring herself to care. But what surely scared her most was to love someone so strongly she lost all control.

Until she fell in love with the Duke.

Yes, it still upset her she could not rein her feelings and that she had to lie to protect him, _to keep_ _him by her side. _It was frustrating to marry him without easing all the lies between them. But she would definitely not go back on her word.

Only if… she gulped at the thought, but only if… she could go back in time and never meet him. She wished once she never met him and the thought was still valid. To keep him safe she would deny even her heart's strongest desire.

Deny her happiness and her feelings.

She was awful. And selfish.

A horrible person.

Rukia would rather let him believe she was his promised bride and keep up that stupid lie than losing him forever. Love should make people better, but it only made her worse. She would keep and cherish that lie if it meant he would not leave her side.

Oh, Lord Kano would surely disapprove of her actions.

She hated herself. Her weakness. Her feelings for him.

"Rukia," he called, his deep voice filled with concern made her look at him and sigh. Such thoughts were of no use now.

"I am sorry," she muttered and looked down, too embarrassed to face him. He tilted her chin and as the Bishop cleared his throat, his hand went back to hers, holding onto it firmly.

The Bishop was now reciting the Psalm 67, almost at its end. Kneeled in front of him and the altar, Byakuya held Rukia's gaze with curiosity. At first, he thought she was emotional_,_ but then he realized by the sorrow and regret on her eyes it was not the case.

Was she having second thoughts?

Did she regret saying yes?

_Now?_

When he woke up that morning and while he waited for her arrival at the Church he was afraid she would turn his proposal down once again — she never seemed sure of this marriage in the first place. His worries were washed away as he saw her entering the Church, however.

She was a mirage.

He had to hold back his smirk as she walked to him in small steps. He told himself countless times he could not get any surprised at her beauty after watching her during their intense lovemaking. However, there she was, sculpted in all glory in that purple dress that highlighted and matched her violet eyes perfectly.

When she placed her gloved hand on his and shyly looked at him, his heart finally found the much needed peace. Contrary to hers that beat madly on her chest, his was so calm he found it strange at first, but then he came to understand it as signal of happiness.

After a lifetime of painful losses, Byakuya finally understood what was to feel happy again.

A small smirk took over his features.

In her presence he was happy.

In her arms he found peace.

Her arms were home.

So he could not understand that strange emotion on her face. He did not have time either, for the Bishop finished the Psalm and by looking at them started.

_Lord, have mercy upon us._

"Christ, have mercy upon us."

In spite of his sure answer, he did not believe in God; his faith lost a long time ago. He did not thought God had anything to do with his feelings for Rukia and the success of their marriage, but it was the tradition to get married in a Church and receive the blessings by the Bishop and he was not one to get rid of the traditions so easily.

His promise was finally fulfilled.

_Lord, have mercy upon us…_

The rest of the litany was spoken by the four of the present in the Church in unison. When it was ended, the Bishop proceeded with the prayers and blessings. It seemed the man would need ten more hours to declaim the Sermon declaring the Duties of Man and Wife — even if he stated he did not need to do it in the first place when he settled the date by the means of a special license. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the huge grin on Yoruichi's mouth and realized it was her own way of punishing him for not telling her the truth at once.

He closed his eyes briefly and when he reopened them, the Bishop was almost at the end of the annoying Sermon. When the ceremony was over and the four of them signed the papers of the Parish register, he finally turned to Rukia.

She did not have that strange look on her face anymore, but even so he tilted her chin and forced her to stare at him.

"What is wrong, Rukia?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "I have never been happier," she replied, biting her bottom lip. As he pulled her to his arms, she embraced him back tightly. "Forgive my silliness." A sigh escaped her as he kissed her forehead lightly. "I was just overly emotional."

She then moved slightly apart from him and moved on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. Her right hand touched and caressed his face lovingly, her violet eyes focused on his.

It was a waste of time to think about their lies. Although she did not like getting married to him while lying about her position, he never asked her about their betrothal. It was also a bit selfish of her to put the blame on him now, but what was done was done. All in all, she was doing it to protect him. If she were to tell the truth it would mean he would know about her position as the translator of the notebook.

_Highly dangerous…_

It was indeed more dangerous than he could predict. He could take care of himself, sure, but he knew nothing of the people he would have to deal with. She was protecting him in advance.

A new sigh escaped her lips.

She just hated this notebook and everything that came with it. She would destroy it if she could, but Rukia was smarter than this. She knew what was bound to happen once it no longer existed.

His next action caught her off guard. His lips were soft and warm against her skin. He kissed her face, his arms tightening protectively around her frame. Gently, he took her lips. Slowly, he took her breath away in a kiss that poured all his feelings for her. All his well-guarded love.

Rukia knew it was cliché to think the scene seemed to have stopped around them, but she felt that was what really happened. The Bishop and the devilish couple were gone. The birds were no long singing and the fresh morning breeze froze. Nothing mattered in the world but being in each other's arms.

He kissed her like never before. Kissed her as if it was the first time. The last time. The happiest time of his life. The most important, surely. Kissed her to reassure her of his feelings boiling strongly, deep inside of him. To reassure him it was real, not a dream. Rukia was finally his. Entirely his.

Lovingly, he showed she was the most important one. The only one. He made her feel like never before.

When he tried to stop, she kissed him harder. Possessively. Until she assured herself it was silly of her to feel guilty for something that was already done, for her choices. Until she assured herself there was nothing wrong with lying to protect him — he would do just the same.

A thought she would never turn into words took over her mind.

_I should be sorry for loving you._

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He moved her slightly away and looked at her. "Rukia..." His eyes were so clouded she could not help but hold her breath. "I…"

"Now, now… Congratulations, Little Byakuya! Congratulations for conquering the girl!"

**###**

This time, she could not hold back her laugh as the Duchess teased Byakuya endlessly. Rukia embraced her and smiled in gratitude.

After they came back from the Church, they had breakfast and prepared to say goodbye to Yoruichi and Urahara. Their departure was delayed because of the wedding the Duchess did not want to miss, much to Byakuya's displeasure. Luckily for him, they were to leave after the ceremony and give them some peace.

He longed to have the house to himself and Rukia alone for the next two days, for they would too leave shortly. To his utter surprise — and relief after the negative answer — Rukia asked the devilish couple to wait two more days and depart with them.

Urahara stated they wanted to enjoy their company, but really could not. He was too much focused on the case and solving the mystery of Gin Ichimaru to afford to spend one more day away from his house and laboratory. Later, he told Byakuya the letter was accompanied by a small machine he was not acquainted with, but would decipher shorty if given the proper time to survey it.

It has been practically ten days since she first said yes to his proposal and only three since she recovered fully from the injury in her ankle. The Duke was firm in his promise to see her recovered.

"He seems like a machine, but he has a good heart, that stupid boy," Yoruichi told her and messed up Rukia's hair as if she was a child.

"I know." She smiled, removing her bang from her eyes. When it landed back on the same place, she sighed in defeat. It seemed it would take a while for it to mold as she wanted. "Thank you for your visit. We are really grateful for such joyous stay."

"We, huh?" Yoruichi laughed at the pronoun. Obviously Little Byakuya could not be more grateful at her rushed depart, but never at her stay. The girl was cute though. "When you arrive in London, visit me. Let's beat your husband in Whist."

Her comment had the Duke looking at her with narrowed eyes. Both women laughed at his lack of sense of humor. With a devilish grin, Yoruichi entered the carriage and joined her husband. Before Shuuhei could close the door, Urahara removed his hat in a curtsy, his green eyes focused on Byakuya's gray ones for a moment.

Rukia waved her hand in goodbye, already feeling sad at their departure. Byakuya was by her side, his hands unmoving by his side. She would have smiled if the coachman looking at them out of the corner of his eyes did not freeze the blood in her veins.

She shivered.

"Come." He outstretched his hand for her.

"Huh?" She looked up at him with a confused expression, but placed her hand on his nonetheless. "Where?"

"We are training." It did not go amiss by him how she looked at the place where Shuuhei was a few seconds ago. He never understood the way she felt uneasy when closer to him. "Rukia." He squeezed her hand. "What is wrong?"

"Noth…"She even thought about lying, but stopped herself. They lied too much already. "I do not like him." She looked at where the coachman left.

"Him…?" Byakuya knew of whom she was talking about but encouraged her nonetheless.

"Yes. The coachman. Shuuhei Hisagi. I feel weird whenever closer to him. He looks at me in a…"

His eyes grew colder as she mentioned the servant. The way her face grew paler and the how her body trembled did not please him. Stepping closer to her, he lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. He knew she would try to dismiss his concern with shooting words, but her eyes could never lie to him.

"Did he do something?"

"No! I mean…" She bit her lip, unsure. "He looks at me in a familiar way. It's like I know him, but I can't remember."

"You do not like him."

Rukia nodded, feeling horrible all of sudden. She did not like judging people before she knew them. She judged the Duke once and look at what happened. Although she knew it was an entirely different situation. She wanted to hate the Duke because of what she was about to do to him, but she never wanted to feel anything towards the coachman. She certainly did not want to feel so weird when close to him. To feel as if he was someone she knew from her past and did not like the tiniest bit.

It was not the first time he noticed she felt weird near his servant. Or any other person for that matter. Shinji was on the team of the ones who hated him. He thought Shuuhei was closer to let his mask fall the day he came back hurt and bleeding after his encounter with Nnoitra — his apparent happiness gave him away. However, he fought alongside him in the inn back then. He helped him.

Of course it was not sufficient to make him trust the man. Byakuya never thought he was loyal to him and as Shinji stated before, he was merely keeping the coachman close to watch him and discover his true intentions. Perhaps he lost too much time playing house with Rukia and did not pay attention to such pressing matters.

"I will make sure he does not approach you again," he told her in a firm yet reassuring tone.

She wanted to disagree and tell him it was not necessary, but somehow she felt grateful he did. Before she could realize, she was muttering her gratitude as he dragged her towards the training hall.

Neither of them realized the coachman was still watching them with a serious expression.

**###**

In spite of the fact the last time he watched her using those loose trousers was not a very good situation, Byakuya would have to admit he missed the sight of her well-toned legs in that flimsy fabric.

He had to close his eyes more than once to dispel the image of him ravishing her over the big table in the training room. He concentrated on the fact she was a quick learner and the lessons he had thought to that morning to clear his mind. He kind of missed their morning sparring and forgot how much he enjoyed training with her.

With satisfaction, he acknowledged her movement against him. She was quick enough to dodge his attack and strike him on his side. If they were using real swords and that was a real fight, she would have hurt him. Both of them knew it was a lucky strike though.

Next, he was teaching her a new movement she took a while to understand and perform. He approached her and positioned her hands and feet in the right angle. He was behind her, slightly towered over her. His voice caressed her ears.

She had to close her eyes at the feeling of his body so closer to hers. Slowly, she turned her face to him, breathing in his scent and asked in a whisper.

"Like this?"

He smirked at her intentions. Her apparent desire amused him to no end. It took him a while to concentrate. He was not letting her ruin it so easily.

"Again," he instructed and broke apart.

Rukia sighed in defeat.

It was not the honeymoon she had in mind — not that she would tell him she had another thoughts — but after ten days away from his touch, her body sang whenever he approached her.

From the other corner of the room he watched her practice the movement to perfection. She was graceful with the sword, her movements were fluid; it seemed like she was dancing.

He was aware Lord Ukitake taught both of his daughters how to fight. Hisana was quick in her reflexes too, but she was always too sick to oppose anyone. _Afraid._ Perhaps used to be abused. Rukia did not remember the lessons, that much he was aware she did not recover with the hypnosis sessions he prohibited from taking place in his house, but it was carved inside of her. It showed in how quickly she learned.

Byakuya filled his glass with water and arranged a few of his weapons over the table. He then watched the sweat running down her face and throat. She was getting exhausted and her movements slow.

"You are allowed to stop now."

A loud sigh left her mouth as she walked to him to drink water. He served her his glass and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes bore into hers as he pulled her by the waist and lifted her until she was sitting on the table with him between her legs.

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as he removed the glass of water from her hands and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. Next, he was taking her lips in a powerful kiss.

Rukia sighed in happiness. She had been expecting him to take her on that table since they entered the training room. It did not mean they were about to get caught like they were when they made love inside his study room, she only wanted to feel him, touch him, love him. She did not think she could afford one more day away from him.

However, when he broke apart it was to surprise her thoroughly. He grabbed the sword placed beside them, a real one, and directed it to her. Acting on her instincts, she pulled the dagger and avoided his strike.

"What the hell?!"

"Good," he commented as he let go of the sword in his hands. But not before reproving her words with his eyes. "Your reflexes are getting faster."

He tried to break apart — no matter how much he wanted to stay and teach her another lesson that was not related to swords or self-defense at all, he knew he had to go —, but the way she tightened her legs around him and pressed her dagger against his throat forced him to stay.

"Kiss me," she commanded, her eyes filled with lust. The blush always crept to her cheeks, but she fought it. No matter how much she would avoid his gaze later, she felt powerful whenever she exerted such power over him.

"Rukia." His eyes were heavily narrowed by now, but he did not seem displeased with her. On the contrary. The light in his gray orbs served merely as a warning. "Do not play this kind of game. You are bound to lose."

Her confidence flew as soon as these words left his lips, but his next action surprised her beyond measure. In a quick movement, faster than she could follow with her eyes, he removed the dagger from her hand and tossed it away. She did not have the proper time to know where it landed for soon all she could feel was his mouth upon hers and his hands angling her hips against his.

She tore her lips away from his and looked at his eyes. They were heavy-lidded with lust. She closed her own as she subconsciously moved her hips, feeling him pulsing against her. A moan formed on her throat at the delicious friction and pace they both followed in that scandalous sex simulation.

Part of her screamed they should not indulge themselves in such place, with so much light and so open, but the other part could not care less. She just knew she wanted him and the feeling was so raw, she could barely contain herself from removing both of their clothes and engage in the act right away.

The fact his lips were now capturing her nipple through the fabric did not help the tiniest bit.

"I want you… so much," she gasped as she pressed his head against her chest, her hips moving against his leisurely. In a sinful dance.

"Your Grace," Chōjirō's voice echoed in the corridor. "Your horse is already ready. May I tell the Master of Stables you are ready to leave?"

Her eyes shot open at the butler's voice. The Duke stopped his caress momentarily to look at her face. A confident smirk took over his features as she spoke,

"Not again… Please."

"Chōjirō," he called and then dragged his lips against Rukia's.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Do you really have to go?" she whispered before he kissed her lightly.

"Tonight…" he promised, his voice huskier. "Tonight, Rukia."

"What about me?"

"Tell Shuuhei to prepare the carriage. He is going with me."

"Yes, Your Grace. Will that be all?"

His answer was barely heard because of Rukia's light squeak as he placed her on her back over the table. In a quick movement, he rid her of her trousers and undergarment. Stunned, she tried to close her legs and hide herself from his prying eyes, but he held her in place and lowered his face until he kissed her knees.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked against the inside of her legs. His lips ghosted over the sensitive skin before he placed a small kiss on her thighs.

"Pleasuring you."

**###**

Her heart was thundering inside her chest as she dismounted from her horse and approached the Doctor's house. Lady Ran'Tao lived in a small residence in the village close to a charming square.

Rukia knew that what she was about to do could place her in a very difficult situation with the Duke if he were to discover it. Mister Sasakibe himself did not seem to approve of her actions. She herself disapproved of her own actions.

As soon as Byakuya left her and departed to visit the dockyards, she ran to her chambers and asked Candice to help her changing her clothes. Her legs were still shaking after him and his skillful mouth pleasured her so thoroughly. She had to ventilate herself at the thought of him between her legs even now. Then, she was asking Chōjirō to have the Master of Stables to ready her horse for she would leave in the next minutes.

He tried to reason with her, telling her the Duke would not like to know she left without his consent, but she told him her almighty husband — and now using this word had a whole different meaning and taste — would only know if he spoke of it himself, which obviously he would not.

The butler agreed with a discontented _Your Grace._

She did not like treating Chōjirō this way.

Nonetheless, it had to be done. She just had to return home before the Duke.

She was quite sure that bad feeling she felt whenever closer the coachman could only be related to the fact he was someone of her past. Someone she disliked. Even hated.

There was little doubt she would not be able to sleep that night if she did not seek the answers she needed right now. She had only one choice: convince Doctor Ran'Tao to guide her to the specific memories of Hisagi, if she had any.

Unsure, she raised her hand and pressed the latch against the wooden door. It took less than a minute for someone to open it. The girl stared at her with widened eyes and hurried back inside the house. Rukia sighed. It seemed everyone in Plymouth knew she was the Duchess.

Soon the girl was back with Doctor Ran'Tao by her side.

"Your Grace." She bowed respectfully.

"Lady Rukia," she corrected. "May I?" She motioned with her head to the house. As the girl opened the door completely, she looked around to check if no one recognized her. To her relief, it did not seem the case.

"What do I owe such pleasure, Your Grace?"

It did not go unnoticed by none of them how she stressed the words _Your Grace._ Rukia frowned but made no comment, instead, she removed the hood that covered her face.

"I want to recover more of my memories."

"You are aware His Grace asked me to keep away from you."

She bit her bottom lip. No one told her, but once the Doctor did not come back to their sessions and with the fact notebook was hidden, it did not take her too much to guess what happened.

"Yes, but…"

"Then, I shall ask of you to leave, Your Grace."

"What? Why?!"

"I presume you know your husband well, Lady Rukia." This time, she sounded exasperated. It made Rukia feel sorry for her. "He is powerful enough to destroy the little prestige I have in Plymouth if he so wants. He asked of me to keep away from you and I will do as he asked."

"He commanded," she said, displeasure written all over her face. She simply hated starting her marriage by telling him to stop meddling in her business, but if she had to she would. It did not seem really fair if he asked her to stay away from his business and at the same time kept controlling her life. "Why?"

Lady Ran'Tao looked at her as if she did not understand such question. If she knew what he had done, she surely knew why, right?

"Doctor Ran'Tao?"

"He gave no plausible justification."

"Of course." She sighed. Of course he did not. It was him after all. He gave orders and expected people to follow it in spite of their own interests.

"I am sorry I cannot help you, Lady Rukia, I really am, but…"

"You cannot risk your career for me." Her voice was in total dismay now. She knew she could even plea with the Doctor and tell her no one would ever know what happened, but she did not want to become a version of Byakuya. She would respect Lady Ran'Tao's decisions. "I understand."

There was silence between them for a moment. Ran'Tao walked to the table placed next to Rukia and wrote something in a piece of paper. Out of education, she looked away and noticed the white cloth covering most of the furniture and the baggage against a wall.

"Here. Take it." She outstretched her hand, the paper between her fingers. Rukia touched it tentatively. "I am moving back to London to spend a few weeks there. If you want, we can meet and I will see what I can do to help you."

By the apprehensive look in her eyes, Rukia realized it was time for her to leave. She muttered her thanks and pulled the hook over her head once again. The young servant hurried to open the door, but before she could leave, Doctor Ran'Tao spoke,

"Your Grace…" she stopped and smiled sympathetically. "Lady Rukia, perhaps His Grace did it in order to protect you. It's very dangerous to recover one's memories…"

"Thank you." Rukia smiled back. "But either way, he has no right to decide for myself."

**###**

It was almost evening when she finally opened her eyes. The sky was tinted with a gorgeous blend of colors she could not quite name, but find exquisite.

The Duke was gone for the rest of the day and she did not see him yet. For most part of her way back she debated with herself whether to call him on his actions or keep it to herself. Either way, she placed the address inside her diary and placed it safely back on her personal belongings. He never rummaged through her stuff and she doubted he would, but in case he found it somewhere…

Without the Duchess' presence, she had very little to do besides packing her belongings. The Duke already did his part and she did not have much to pack anyway. Candice helped her two days before and they completed it in less than a few hours.

She had basically nothing to do in that insanely huge mansion. She tried to read, but she could not concentrate. She copied part of the notebook, but could not concentrate on the task.

The thought of getting rid of the notebook still lingered in the back of her mind, but Rukia quickly dismissed it. The consequences could be fearsome. They would chase her, chase her loved ones — chase him — and she could never allow that to happen. The copy was the safest thing she could do right now.

Tired, after not getting much sleep in the night before, anxiousness eating her alive, she decided to get some sleep. To her dismay, she slept almost the whole day.

It was weird Candice did not come to wake her up.

Yawning, she sat on the bed, but froze in the same spot as she found the Duke staring at her. He was sitting on the armchair close to the mirror in her room. The scarf was gone as well the waistcoat. He would look relaxed with his shirt half opened if his expression was not unreadable and his arms were not crossed at the height of his chest. His narrowed eyes could only indicate he was none so pleased with some of her actions.

She gulped.

"You were gone to meet Doctor Ran'Tao," he stated with that deep, emotionless tone of his.

Rukia closed her eyes.

Someone betrayed her. It seemed her popularity in this house was not that great.

_Good._

"Mister Chōjirō?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"He remained loyal to you."

She gaped. _Wow._ That was just wow. She would never think the loyal butler would keep her lie. Protect it even.

Well, she would not call that a lie. She just left. She was not a prisoner, forbidden to leave, and as far as she was aware he never said Doctor Ran'Tao would not come for more sessions. It was her right to go after her, if she so wished.

But if not Chōjirō, who had given her out?

"Who?"

"Your lady's maid."

"She has a name." Despite her reprimand, she felt quite stunned Candice would give her out. Why? It made no sense. She could not imagine her lady's maid doing such a thing. "It makes no…"

"She is quite meddlesome. When Doctor Ran'Tao stopped coming she asked the reason." He rose from the armchair and walked to her slowly. When he was in front of her he lifted her chin with his finger and forced her to look at him.

"And you told her? Did you really tell her?" Her surprise was expressed by her voice and her face.

"No," he replied and let go of her.

Rukia sighed. Well, that was a relief. She was starting to worry he was sick or something like that.

"Then, what's the reason?" she asked as he approached her back, holding a glass of water and something she could not identify from that distance. She did not think he was going to answer, but it did not mean she could not try.

"You forgot the medicine this morning again." He placed the pill inside her hand and waited until she swallowed it. He gave her his back again and returned to the armchair.

"I know… I did not feel pain the last few days... I know I should remember…" She closed her eyes and breathed tiredly. "You did not answer my question!"

"I expect you to forget your meetings with Doctor Ran'Tao. She already forgot this… appointment."

"I am not a prisoner in this house." She was indignant. She barely noticed it, but she walked to him in heavy strides. "I refuse to be. I did not get marr—"

"And you are not," he cut her off. "You are free to go as you please, but I do expect you—"

"Expect what? For me to remain blind about my memories while you know more about my past than I do?" She all but whispered these words in a hurtful tone. She knew she was being unreasonable. "The reason why I stayed is because you promised you would help me recover my memories. Fulfill your part of the deal."

"It cannot be considered a deal if one of the parts have nothing to offer."

Well, she could not argue with that.

Yet, it did not mean she was not angry anymore at him for taking her choice away and giving no plausible justification for that.

She tried to walk away, but he pulled her to him, forcing her to sit on his lap.

"You are having fun at my expense," she whispered, not entirely sure she was mad at him or relieved he did not resent of her angry words. She did not think of what she was saying. The stress of so many lies on her shoulders was charging its price. She was on the edge. Stressed. Hurt. Worried to death. Regretful. Feeling a filthy bastard for getting married to him and partaking in a happiness that was not rightfully hers.

"It is for your own safety," he confessed as he caressed her face tenderly.

"It's not safe to stay in the dark," she whispered back, closing her eyes at the feeling of his warm fingers on her skin.

"No, it's not," he agreed. "But it is safer than watching you having mental breakdown."

_…perhaps His Grace did it in order to protect you. It's very dangerous to recover one's memories…_

Could Doctor Ran'Tao be right?

He was really trying to protect her?

Even if she loved him for showing he cared about her and worried about her health, she could not let him decide everything for her. It was her life for god's sake!

"Please, don't decide anything for me anymore, right?"

Before he could give her any reply, two knocks sounded on the door. Startled, she tried to leave his arms, but he held her in place.

"Dinner is ready, Your Graces."

**###**

The sun was high in the sky when Byakuya woke up with Rukia's uneasy movements. He opened his eyes and stared at her trying to leave his arms and the bed. He tightened his embrace around her and whispered in her hair.

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry. I did not mean to wake you up."

He touched her waist and noticed she was clothed, unlike him. Then, he remembered. Last night, after they lay together, completely breathless, trying to calm down the beating of their hearts, she left the bed and looked for her slip in the dark. He watched with amusement how she pressed the blanket against her frame to cover herself from him.

She fumbled in the darkness, but soon returned to his arms. To her extreme displeasure — and his delight — it did not take too long before he had her naked and writhing beneath him. Unlike her who slept most of afternoon, he was too tired and slept even before he watched her wearing back the slip.

"I am thirsty."

He let go of her and sat on the bed, not really bothered by the fact he was completely nude before her. Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip, ogling him, but then as he caught her in the act, she looked away, her cheeks in flames.

It was funny to watch how shy she still was around him. How she desired him and yet tried to dismiss it.

She offered the water to him, but he denied it. Slowly, he flexed his arms and got up from the bed. The watch-pocket he usually left in the nightstand announced it would soon be time for breakfast and their morning ride — she asked to ride with him that morning and if possible to visit Sir De La Rosa; once the man was headed to the village that day, Byakuya postponed the visit to the next one, so they would only go on a ride — but he did not care.

His gray eyes travelled Rukia's bedroom slowly, until they landed on the huge mirror placed close to her armchair and facing the bed. A small smirk took over his lips as he rose from the mattress and walked to her.

"It's a pity Sir De La Rosa is not at the Convention Center today," she commented with a sigh as he placed a kiss on her shoulder and embraced her from behind. "I wanted to give him some of Misses Hikifune's pie. Well… I guess he'll have to wait."

"Yes," he replied, his fingers leisurely descending upon her arms as his lips traced the column of her neck and shoulders. She sighed and leaned against him, enjoying his tender caress. Her eyes were closed and her left hand shot to his hair, holding him closer. When he touched the straps of her slip and started removing it leisurely, she froze in place.

"What are you doing?" Her hands landed over his to stop his movement. "We are to leave shortly."

"Relax."

Byakuya guided her to the mirror and placed his hands back on the straps of her slip. She looked up to him and frowned.

"Look at me through the mirror, Rukia," he instructed with his lips on her ear. She shivered at the deepness of his voice.

Slowly, very slowly, he started removing her slip. Her breath caught on her throat at the act and a deep blush tinted her cheeks as inch by inch her body was laid bare. She wanted to make him stop, but could not bring herself to. She was far too mesmerized by the way he slid the fabric over her sensitive breasts and caressed her arms and flat belly with it.

Her whole body was on fire.

Before she could realize, her own hands joined his, guiding him in his strokes, dictating the rhythm and intensity of the touch. The slip was long forgotten pooled around her feet. However, he avoided touching her where she needed the most; his skilled hands lingered in places she did not even knew could bring her pleasure.

His gray eyes through the mirror were so intense she could not help but look away, shift her attention to everything but him. The blush on her cheeks made her seem feverish, as if sick.

"Look at me, Rukia," he commanded, his firm voice left no room for disobedience. "You are gorgeous."

If she thought she could not blush more she was deeply wrong. The rawness of his compliment made her look away, but she quickly looked back. She could not help her shyness around him.

Leisurely, he touched her in places that made her sigh in utter pleasure and when he finally cupped her breasts, she could not hold a small cry. The strokes were so light, so phantomlike they felt like a dream. As if his fingers ghosting her skin were not real. An illusion.

She bit her bottom lip when his lips left her shoulders and neck — she loved when he showered such areas with so much love and attention — and returned to her ear. He placed a small kiss on her earlobe and whispered,

"Touch yourself in time with me."

In spite of the fact the command was not new, her eyes widened all the same. She shivered in his arms and followed his instructions.

Moans and sighs left her lips as they set a pace together. Her legs seemed like jelly at this point and if not for having him holding her up, she would have collapsed.

"Can we go to bed?"

He did not reply, but complied with her request. He walked them to the bed and positioned her in way he knew would force her to keep staring at them through the mirror. And he was not letting her close her eyes or even deviate her attention from it.

Byakuya would make her realize how beautiful she was. How gorgeous he thought she was.

Her eyes widened even more as she realized what he was doing. The blush came back with full force to her face.

He would not… No. He would not do it, right?

She looked quickly at his face and his expression told it all. The smirk on his lips told her he would.

Oh, he certainly would.

**###**

Her laugh filled his ears as they rode back towards the Silent Hall. He enjoyed watching her like this. _Happy. _He would give anything to watch her happy.

But it seemed most of times all he achieved was to drive her successfully mad at him. He knew it was because of his inability to talk to her and be open about his decisions. He knew he could not have decided any different towards her sessions with Doctor Ran'Tao. It was too dangerous to keep them going on.

_It's madness to recover her memories._

The Mad Pirate was right. He would never jeopardize her safety anymore, even if it meant standing against her decisions and depriving her from her choices.

She was ahead of him, riding his black horse and talking to the animal as if it was her confident. It still amazed him how many emotions she could feel at once. At first, she was sad they were returning Chappy back to the nature — the rabbit tried to escape more than one hundred times, so she decided it was best to concede it freedom now it was fully healed — and now she was even laughing as she rode as faster as she could.

He stood slightly back, watching her. It brought him peace to look at her this way. He knew clouded and dark days waited them in the near future, so if he could enjoy that bliss by her side for a while he would. It would be even better if he could postpone or avoid it, but he knew not everything fell under his control.

_Pity…_

Upcoming days were unpredictable and Byakuya simply hated what he could not foresee and get ready for in advance.

"Are you not catching up with me?"

He nodded and urged his horse to go faster.

Within minutes, they were inside the perimeter of the Silent Hall. Still at a good distance, he dismounted the horse and helped her to do the same under her protests that she could dismount fairly well by herself.

Holding both reigns in one hand he started walking towards the residence. Up in the sky, a few clouds started gathering. Together, they covered part of the sun and the bluish mantle.

It smelled of rain.

"Let go of the horses," she said, her fingers sliding shyly between his hand.

He did as he was told and held her hand, much smaller, inside his. Then, he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. The horses trotted towards the stables and Byakuya and Rukia stopped in the middle of the field.

Alone with her, he watched as the morning breeze shuffled her hair. She blinked a few times, trying to remove it from her eyes. He did it for her, his gray eyes as serious and clouded as she remembered. This time, it was not with lust, but some kind of emotion she could not understand.

_Worry?_

Was it worry?

Before she could think about asking, he dropped a kiss to her forehead and by taking her hand, he proceeded to walk back to the Silent Hall.

"Wait," she said, pulling his hand a bit forcefully.

Byakuya stopped and looked at her puzzlingly. Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his and closed her eyes.

"I thought you did not like audiences," he commented with a small smirk on his face.

"I do not…" She fought the blush, but failed to succeed. Hands between his, she started walking back, but stopped at the sight of a distant figure walking to them. "Who is coming there?"

The Duke did not reply, kissing her cheeks. She sighed against him and touched his lips leisurely with hers. Soon, he was kissing her passionately in the middle of the field.

When they broke apart, the figure was much closer. He looked at the man and subconsciously his arms tightened around Rukia's frame.

"Rukia!" The man yelled, causing her to divert her attention to him.

Her blood froze in her veins.

"Ichigo!" Her hand between Byakuya's tightened the grip ridiculously. "Holy shit, it's Ichigo!"

* * *

**A/N - Hope you don't hate me too much after such ending! xD And please, don't kill me hahahahaha**

**I know this chapter is OOC (very OOC), but I couldn't figure out any other way to make it less OOC and I removed a lot of sweet (too sweet to my liking) lines. I reached a point where I have no other option than to leave it OOC. My point is: we have never seen them in love, so we don't know how they would behave. Sorry if I couldn't make it more faithful to the original series. Hope you don't find it too horrible :)**

**Well, they finally got married. I hope I surprised some of you who thought Hisana would come in and ruin everything. Not that she can't do it now, but things are a little bit more complicated. I gotta tell you I hadn't this marriage planned since the beginning. Actually, things would turn out very differently, but after reading a few of your reviews and your claims for them to get married I thought: why not? And that's the result. I doesn't mean everything is settled between them though, xD**

**Now, I know it sounds contradictory of me to mention in chapter 23 there wouldn't be so many smut scenes in this story and two chapters later BOOM there is exactly this kind of scene. I explain why: from now on, the focus in their relationship is over and the plot must go on so there will be a lot of important developments in next chapters and no space for lemony scenes. It doesn't mean Byakuya and Rukia will be too tired to have sex * who wouldn't have a lot of sex with Byakuya? hahahahaha* but there won't be much space for them in the plot. So hope you have enjoyed it ^^**

**Ah, the scene of the wedding ceremony, I took some of the lines of the Book of Common Prayer and the color of her dress is not white cause at the time it was not a common color for wedding dresses. I didn't describe it too much because it was from Byakuya's point of view, but if anyone is interested, I can share the picture I had in mind when I wrote the scene. **

**Again, my biggest thanks to those who follow/favorite and review this story. All reviews are finally replied. To the guest who corrected me about the mistake in the name of Indian deities: thanks, beautiful. I hope you are not too mad at my mistake, I had no intention of offending anyone.**

**And if there is someone still interested in this story (I am getting worried about some absences, hope you are just too busy playing pokemon go xD, or enjoying your holidays and not actually tired of this story. If you are though, please by no means feel forced to continue reading, I'll totally understand ^^) leave me a review and tell me what you think ^^**

**I won't see you next week or the other, only next month: August, 7th. **

**Take care, my lovelies.**

**Velvetsins **


	26. Broken Promise

**Hi, dearests xD**

**I know you want to kill me. I promised to update twice a month and look… I disappeared the whole August. Sorry xD**

**As I placed in my profile, I lost chapters 26, 27, 28 and the part of 29 I had written. My fault, I know. Besides, I was promoted in my job and I am working like crazy… Really. When I get home the only thing I want is to sleep till the end of the world.**

**The actual politic scenery in Brazil is also chaotic and my will to write is in the hell… Really. **

**So I had to rewrite the chapter and that's the only one I got till now (cause I have no classes till Thursday). This is NOT betaed cause I just finished this, so you will find a few mistakes. **

**The chapter is not that big, almost 9k, but the second A/N is VERY HUGE. End of Bleach and a response to disrespectful reviewers and readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I own this plot. **

**Warnings: OOCness and slight IchiRuki (NOT romantically). **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 26. Broken Promise**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, my world was turned upside down."_

"This is all fucked up!" The buxom woman threw the letter arrived last week. She already read it one hundred times, but it did not matter, every time she reread it, she still got surprised.

"You are so ugly when you curse!" Pesche reprimanded her even though he shared of her feelings.

It was really, really fucked up. The letter Rangiku held between her hands arrived one day after Ichigo left desperately, in spite of their warnings, to rescue Rukia.

As if she needed it, tsk.

"Does it say something about her being still mad at me?" Nelliel asked in a concerned tone. She towered above Rangiku and snapped the letter from her hands. "I don't want her mad at me!"

"Wake up, Nelliel! She is getting married to the bloody Duke of Somerset! She doesn't have time to be mad at you!"

"Shhhh!" Pesche looked at the corridor, afraid someone would enter at any moment. "You don't want to warn the entire London, do you?"

"Lord Baraggan just left. He is not coming back. You worry too much!" She walked to her friend and snapped the missive back. "Give it back to me, Nelliel!"

Clearing her throat, she started reading the content of Rukia's letter aloud for what seemed the umpteenth time.

_Dear Rangiku (and everyone, because I know you'll show this to everyone),_

_I hate to admit, but you were right. I fell in love with the cold-hearted, bastard Duke. Do I hear you acclaiming it passionately? Because I think I do._

_It's been three days since I accepted his proposal and we are going to marry in a—_

"What of Itsygo?"

"It's Ichigo," she corrected with a glare. It was not the first time Nelliel interrupted her reading.

"Should we not write her and tell her Ichi—

"Write whom?"

**###**

"You will not be alone with him."

His harsh and cold words, completely devoid of any emotion, had Rukia looking up at him in disbelief.

Those were the only words he spoke to her since they returned to the house. He barely acknowledged Ichigo and when he did his tone was so unsympathetic it made her shiver.

"What? Let go of me."

He did not repeat what he said, but his narrowed eyes were more than enough to have her glaring back at him. She contorted his arm and stepped away from him.

In silence, she watched him walking back to the window and pouring some whiskey for himself, his back to her as he stared outside. It did not go unnoticed by her how he always drank when he was uneasy and that he was not that strong to alcohol.

She sighed and approached him, but did not touch him. It was better if she kept her distance, not because she was afraid of him, no… But she knew he needed some space and time for himself.

"I will just talk to him. He is… Alive."

_Ichigo was fucking alive! _

At first, as she saw him there, standing in front of them, her heart stopped for a moment, but then it speeded up.

_Ichigo was alive!_

If not for the Duke holding her firmly in place, she would have ran to him and smacked him senseless for making her worry so much about him. At the same, she was embarrassed to talk to him. She did not think she had any right to. She betrayed him — it did not go unnoticed the irony of the situation. In the beginning she was to marry Ichigo and betray Byakuya and now things got a suddenly upturn she could not deal with.

She was married for damn sake!

Married to a man when her betrothed, the man she swore to give her heart to, was alive. Very much alive.

Could this get any complicated?

Her feelings were very conflictive. She did not know what to feel or what to think. Or what to do.

_Ichigo was alive!_

She did not know how to deal with the news.

"I will talk to him." After what seemed hours unmoving like a statue, he placed the empty glass of whiskey and walked to the door. He did not look at her as he ordered, "You stay here."

"Why?" She frowned and stopped in front of him. He continued to walk forward, causing her to step backwards. "Why would you talk to him? It's my life!"

"Move, Rukia."

"What would you tell him?" She placed her hand on his chest, forcing him to stop. They were at the door, her back almost pressed against it. He did not look at her. His eyes focused on some imaginary point over her head.

It took him a while to speak. With her hand over his chest, Rukia could feel his heart beating, but before she could even decide it was a good or bad signal he stepped away from her and spoke emotionlessly.

"To leave," he said as if it meant nothing. "I will tell him to leave now."

"You can't be serious!" She held onto his arm. "He just arrived. You can't possible know how many hours he rode till here. He is tired and he is my friend," she stopped talking and bit her bottom lip. "He is my…"

"Your…?"

She continued biting her bottom lip. Did Ichigo know about her getting married to Byakuya?

"It does not matter," he said, removing her from her thoughts. His sudden movement got her off balance. Her hand shot to the lapel of his coat and then she felt his heartbeats. "I will…" He did not continue his sentence, for her widened eyes shut him up.

"You are jealous!"

"Don't be ridiculous." He looked at her in disbelief as if he had heard the most stupid thing in his life. His narrowed eyes, however, confirmed her thoughts.

Next thing she knew, he let go of her and walked back to the window. He remained in silence for a while looking at her through the glassy surface. She was frowning, as if his reaction was the strangest thing she saw coming from him.

Then realization hit her.

"You are afraid that if I talk to him, I will remember my feelings for him."

"I have never heard such a ridiculous thing before. Ichigo Kurosaki is no match for me."

His typical answer had her biting her lip to cover her smile. He was surely the most arrogant man she had ever the pleasure to meet. Or displeasure, if she thought back at the way his arrogance irritated her at first.

His jealousy shot a warm sensation to her heart. She knew she should not feel this way. Lord Kano once told her jealousy was not related to love, but to the feeling of ownership and she agreed with him. However, she could not fool herself. To awake such a raw feeling on the Duke was something she never dreamed before. Sure, she wanted to make him jealous, but she did not really thing that was an accomplishable task.

"Then let me go," she spoke in a softer tone. "I will talk to him _alone," _she stressed the word, "and I will come back to you. Stay here and wait for me."

There was no answer from his part, only a narrowed stare — which she translated as some sort of discontentment with her move. Byakuya was a smart man and knew that to say no to her would be the same to contradict himself. And he did not do it. Absolutely not.

But he was a man of his word. A proud man. To tell her he would not allow her to go would be the same to tell he did not trust himself.

"I will come back shortly."

**###**

Ichigo was waiting for her in the last half hour in the small library. His eyes scanned the whole room countless times as he expected her to enter that door. By his side, Hanatarō looked at the place in awe, letting one or two comments about how many books the placed stored. If that was the small library, it meant they had another, right, much larger and filled with more books. _Uncountable tomes._

As for him, he was not surprised at all. Everyone in that bloody country knew how richer Byakuya Kuchiki was. He would not be surprised if the man's fortune surpassed the King's. He could just not understand what Rukia was doing with someone like him.

_Kissing him even…_

It did not matter, he was there to take her home and end that shit once and for all. He could simply not understand what Lord Baraggan had in mind when he allowed Rukia to leave with that arrogant-bastard Duke. He knew the likes of Byakuya quite well and did not buy that shit of _She is safe with me. _

He did not like it. He liked it even less when she instead of talking to him first, went with that man to God's know where and asked the butler to guide them to the small library and see that they were served and treated well.

While Hanatarō feasted on the tea and sandwiches, he remained silent, a lot of thoughts running through his mind, but no specific plan at all.

Once she opened the door, both men rose from the couch and looked at her. She sighed and walked to them in small steps. He smirked, closed the gap between them in two wide strides and pulled her by the arm.

"Let's go, Rukia."

If not for having him holding her firmly, she would have fallen. Luckily, his hold tightened on her as he dragged her towards the door.

"Wait, Ichigo!" She all but squeaked. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, she dug her heels on the floor and squeezed his arm forcefully. "Where are you dragging me to?"

He stopped on his tracks and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean where?" He had that convinced smirk of who knew nothing of what was really happening. "We are going home. I came to save you."

"S-Save me?" she all but stuttered. Her eyes visibly widened in surprise.

"Why are you making that face for?" He let go of her and pointed at himself. "I came to rescue you. You should be happy!"

"Oh, you shut up, you moron!" She poked his chest, forcing him to walk backwards till his knees met the couch. "I need no saving!"

Ichigo hissed. Her finger was still tapping on his chest, touching the not so old wound he received from his fight against Gin Ichimaru. She glared at him as forced him to sit down.

"Lady Rukia!" Hanatarō waved his hands in despair. His eyes were pretty much widened as he watched at their interaction. "He is still wounded, he can't receive such—"

"I came here to save you and that's how you thank me?" Ichigo interrupted him and pointed his finger back at her. His glare was as irritated as hers. "You ungratef—"

"Save me? Are you really serious?" She placed her hands on her hips. "I said I needed no saving! What's wrong with you guys?"

"Lady Rukia, as his Doctor, I must warn I…"

"I never asked you to come in such wretched state and save me! What happened to you?"

"I am fine!" He rose from the couch and stared at her. From his height, he looked down to her, on hand on his waist as he flashed that smile of _I-can-handle-anything _to her.

"Oh, yes you certainly are!" She closed her eyes and punched him on the stomach lightly.

He bent and gasped for air, his vision blurry. He fell back on the couch and cursed at her boldness. She always did it to him. Damned woman!

At her action, Hanatarō walked to him and touched him on the shoulder worriedly.

"Lady Rukia, I… Oh! He is still recovering. Please don't do this to him anymore. I beg of—"

"Oh, shut up!" both of them spoke in unison.

The boy widened his eyes and looked at them in disbelief. He did not believe it when Rangiku told him to get ready to see the fight of the century. But now…

"Leave!" Rukia pointed at the door, her eyes still focused on the orange-headed man. If possible, Hanatarō would say a sparkle of fires shone on her eyes so intense her stare was.

Gulping, he walked to the door and left them alone. They would not possibly kill each other, right? Before he could close it thoroughly he heard her yelling at him.

"You were stabbed again! Why the hell do you always get stabbed? Everyone stabs you!" Then she sighed and asked in a calmer tone. "If you are in such a bad state, why did you come here?"

Ichigo released a long breath, running his hand through his hair.

"You worry too much!"

"Of course I worry, moron! You could be dead!"

She smiled at him, divided between yelling at him all over again and saying how much she missed him. How sick-worried she got and how she feared his death. How much she fought others when they said he was dead, how much she wanted it to be false news and prayed for him to come back home safely.

Lastly and in spite of her actions, how gladder she was that he was alive.

Oh, he was alive!

**###**

He watched her leave out of the corner of his eyes as she closed the door behind herself. Alone in the study room, he shifted his attention back to the windows and poured more whiskey to himself.

Even aware he should not drink that much, he knew the achool would ease his mind. It always did. He just needed to control himself.

The arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki was not in his plans. Not so soon at least. The stormy days he thought of fell upon them earlier than he expected. Or wanted.

_Ichigo Kurosaki is not match for me._

Of course the baron was not. He never thought the spy ever was, not now that they were married and she visibly confessed her love for him last day.

_I am sorry I love you._

These words would linger in his mind for a quite long time.

No. There was no way she would leave him for the baron. He did not know what came over him to so fiercely refuse her pleas to go to him.

He could not understand his actions.

_Jealousy._

He was not jealous.

To admit he was jealous of Ichigo Kurosaki would be the same to admit he was afraid of losing her to someone like _him._ He was not ready to just admit Rukia was right.

A smirk took over his features as he recalled her words. She saw through him and Byakuya certainly did not expect her to. It was not like she tried with smoother words convince him. She saw through his pride and arrogant nature.

And she knew how much he valued such pride.

He would bit back his tongue before letting her, or anyone for that matter, step over it.

Sipping the alcoholic drink, he looked at the weather outside. The clouds still covered the sky, but the rain he so expected was yet to come. He shifted his attention to his glass and noticed he drank almost everything already. He was glad they had had plenty breakfast before for his stomach would not hold so much alcohol so early in the morning.

Yes. He was jealous.

_Damnit._

He was jealous.

And Rukia noticed it so easily he could barely control himself from thinking he was a fool.

Jealous. _Fucking jealous._

He would have to admit it at least to himself. Ichigo Kurosaki and his unanticipated arrival stirred jealousy in him. And so did Lord Kano before him.

His jealousy was the stupidest thing, he knew it fairly well himself. Rukia would never reciprocate whatever feelings both men could harbor for her.

_I am sorry I love you. _

Lord Kano thought he did not saw it, but he did.

He had fallen in love with Rukia, _his wife,_ all over heels. It did not matter his grown-up words about love and the matters of the heart, he fell in love with a married woman.

Byakuya was glad she was not aware of this, yet. Knowing her, she would be uneasy near him and he knew how much she valued that weird friendship of them.

_Then let me go. _

In all his life, he never thought someone would use his words against him in such a clever way. It was more than Rukia being able to convince him of doing whatever she wanted. No, it was not related to her witchery she exerted over him that he more than hated. Sweet words and hopeful eyes. No… She learned a lot about him and from him. More than how to handle swords or driving him completely out of his mind for her in their intimate moments.

He was removed from his thoughts by two knocks on the door.

"Your Grace, Lord Yamada would like to speak to him."

Ah, yes, he saw the spy earlier. They had a lot to talk about.

"You may enter, Hanatarō Yamada."

He brought the glass back to his mouth and closed his eyes for a moment as Rukia's frame took his thoughts once again.

_Clever silly girl._

**###**

Now, they were sitting side by side on the couch. Ichigo frowned as she told, or at least tried, him why she could not go back with him. She talked about her memories she could only recover because of the Duke's help. He looked at her unable to understand why she seemed so grateful towards someone who was unabashedly using her to personal gains.

She even told him she was making a copy of the notebook in order to not betray the arrogant-bastard-selfish man.

He scratched his head and looked at her hopeful eyes as she shared her plans. After a few more minutes, he interrupted her.

"I understand you want to recover this notebook, but you can't trust him. He is dangerous, Rukia."

She glared at him for cutting her off and sighed.

"I know he seems like a bad guy, but I swear he is better than he looks. He is good."

"Good? Are you crazy?" He touched her head and looked for any severe injury. He found nothing. "What did he do to you? Is this some sort of mental illness?"

"Stop it!" She snapped his hands away. "I am fine!"

"Then why the hell are you defending him?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment. Then she widened her eyes as he continued to speak of the Duke as if he was filthy bastard that knew only how to lower people to their places and kill people aimlessly.

Gosh, he did not know, right? She covered her face and moaned in despair.

Could this day get any worse?

"Ichigo…" Her voice was softer as she called him. "You… Rangiku did not tell you this?"

He stopped and looked at her in curiosity. Her face was suddenly very pale. Was she fine?

"Tell me what?"

"I…" Rukia gulped. "We… I…"

"You what, moron?"

How was she going to tell him this? Oh what did she do accepting Byakuya's proposal? She knew Ichigo was alive. Deep inside, she knew it. She could not believe what everyone said about his death. She could simply not accept he was dead because he was stubborn as hell. He was Ichigo Kurosaki and had more than seven lives. How could she give her heart to the Duke? How could she fall in love with another man when her fiancé was still breathing?

She was the worst person alive!

"The Duke and I… We are married."

"Look, I get you had to steal the notebook from him and you were attack on the road… I realized you are faking."

"Except that we are not, moron…" she breathed to herself.

He was still smiling as he bumped against her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"You can stop now. We are going home and everything will be fine."

She removed her hands from her face and looked at him in despair. She never hated herself so much as she said it.

"Ichigo… We are really married. We… We are not faking it."

**###**

"You swore he was not coming back!" Pesche whispered on her ear as Lord Baraggan sat in front of them.

"He wasn't!"

"I can hear you!" He smashed his fist on the table to get their attention. "I am old, not deaf." He looked at the other woman trying to escape and spoke, "sit, Nelliel."

The three of them stared at the Lord of the house and their employer and held their breaths. Momo Hinamori was back to the Duke's house, already aware of his upcoming arrival. The butler, Chōjirō Sasakibe would arrive in the next days, before his master and the manor needed to be in perfect order.

"And then," Baraggan started, pouring some milk inside his glass. "Who is going to explain this letter to me?"

"Pesche? Nelliel?"

"I will!" Rangiku raised her hand. "The letter was sent to me anyways."

"Good."

She would have rolled her eyes if she was not aware that to arouse his fury would be far worse.

"Rukia wrote to tell about her upcoming marriage to the Duke…"

"That I am well aware of. I learned how to read and write when I was a child."

His answer had Pesche looking down to cover his smile. Nelliel even kicked his shin under the table, but it only made him smile more.

"What are you smiling at? Are you happy? As the second man of this house you should report this nonsense to me immediately and not keep supporting this nonsense girly gossip."

"Yes, Lord Baraggan. I am sorry, Lord Baraggan."

"Continue," he said as he shoved some sausage inside his mouth and then a little bit of beans. Rangiku grimaced in disgust. "I said to continue!"

"Right! We thought we should write to Rukia and warn her about Ichigo's arrival."

"And you didn't?"

"No."

Her answer had him cleaning the corners of his mouth and rising from his chair suddenly, which almost caused the food to fall from the table. The three of them looked at him and gulped, their eyes completely focused on his scary figure.

"Do it now!"

"It's too late now," Nelliel informed calmly. "He is probably there or almost there."

"If that carrot's head ruin her marriage by mentioning the notebook you'll all suffer the consequences."

He had his finger pointed at them, his nostrils opened as he breathed in anger. The sight was gross in Rangiku's opinion. His obsession about this marriage and Rukia all of sudden was unnerving.

"This marriage is perfect. Don't you dare to ruin it. The secret about the notebook, you all, all of you are carrying it to your graves. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lord Baraggan!"

**###**

"I… I love him."

She was not sitting by his side anymore. Copying the Duke, she walked to the window and stared at the weather outside. The rain was now pouring heavily from the sky. She watched as a lightening crossed it and braced herself.

In all her life she never thought she would feel so guilty for loving someone and being loved back. She closed her eyes. If she could, she would definitely cry, but she understood it was time to face life with some dignity and maturity. Instead, she let the sky cry for herself in a heavy, torrential rain.

It was her mistake after all.

How could that lovely morning become so horrible? All she wanted was for that peaceful moment to last at least a little. Was this a wish impossible to accomplish?

Rukia would be grateful if Chōjirō left a bottle of whiskey in the library, but sadly he did not. The butler was always very careful about on where the alcohol was placed around the house.

"I tried not to..." She spoke in a weak voice. "But…"

On his end of the couch, Ichigo seemed too stunned to even utter a word. Rukia looked at him and waited some kind of response, but there was none.

"Speak something! Say you are mad at me! Hate me! Scream at me, you idiot!"

She could take Byakuya's silence, but not Ichigo's. It was horrible to watch him staring at her with that blank expression.

"I know what he did." She bit her bottom lip. "I know he killed plenty back in the War. I know people call him monster. I know he is selfish, an arrogant bastard, I know his faults all too well, but still I… lov—"

"How?" He interrupted her.

"How what?"

He merely stared at her. His expression still blank as he rose from the couch and walked to her.

"I… I thought you were dead… We all thought."

"You didn't receive my letters?"

"Letters? What letters?" She had a confused look on her eyes. "You only wrote Nell. I was so mad at you for writing her and not me, your fian—

"Of course I wrote you. You got none of my letters? Are you sure?"

She shook her head, still unable to understand what happened. If Ichigo wrote her and not only Nell, where the hell did all those letters go?

"Lord Baraggan!" They spoke in unison.

Rukia covered her face, her head felt like it would explode. It seemed like centuries since she last felt this pain before.

"He wanted you to marry Byakuya Kuchiki."

Her head spun around. Flashes of the disgusting old man trying to force her to accept the Duke's proposal, his sudden silence as Nnoitra revealed the letter's issue, his peaked interested on her safety and well-being...

"The Duke…" His voice called her attention. "He was the one to tell you I was dead?"

She nodded, even if she was not sure he was the one to tell her in first place or if she heard it from another person.

"He lied to you, Rukia."

**###**

"Lord Yamada, leave please!" she spoke firmly as she entered the study room.

Both men turned their attention to her. Hanatarō gulped and left them alone in the same instant.

"Yes, Your Grace." He bowed dutifully, a bit scared at how tempested her eyes looked.

Trembling, but unable to precise if out of pain or anger, she closed the door behind herself and locked it. Ichigo knocked on it twice, yelling at her.

"Rukia! Hey, Rukia. Open the damn door!"

"You shut up!" she yelled back.

The Duke closed his eyes at how noisy they were. Surely, the entire Plymouth knew by now his wife's lover arrived and was causing a ruckus on his house. And to think all he wanted was a little bit more of peace and quietness to those already troubled days.

Leaning against the door, Rukia could barely hear her loud heartbeats due to Ichigo's loud and incessant knocks. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. The pain was so strong she knew she was bound to faint at any time. However, before she fell into oblivion, she had to talk him.

It could not wait.

He could have known her fiancé was alive. She needed to know the truth. She needed to hear it coming from his lips. Because… She gulped at the mere possibility… If the Duke married her knowing Ichigo was alive it would make that marriage a lie.

It would mean that her feelings for him amounted to nothing in his opinion.

If he lied… If he… No. He could not be lying right? He loved her. Byakuya loved her. She knew it.

But then again, she was the one to confess that love. He never did.

_I am with you because I want you. _

It was not a love confession. It was him telling her he wanted her in the most physical way of the word. Words spoken in the drunken state of lovemaking could be far more related to fleshly desires than the matters of the heart.

"Rukia," he called her, his voice with a hint of worry.

"You should have told me," she finally spoke to him, opening her eyes.

He continued to stare at her silently. No response came from his lips even if it was obvious he knew what she was talking about. She studied his ever unchanging face and cursed him for being so needlessly emotionless and controlled.

"Told you what?"

That.

Of course he would come with that. She glared at him as she took firm and decisive steps towards his desk.

"Don't simply _told you what_ on me! You know what I am talking about."

He was the one to close his eyes for a moment. How he wished to come back to that morning and tell her about that damned letter before they even left on that ride. It would save him a lot of time now.

With the amount of information Hanatarō just reported, he simply did not have the time to spend arguing with Rukia on why he did not tell her why her former fiancé was alive. He knew he had to tell her later, but he did not expect Ichigo Kurosaki to arrive so soon.

Dead people stayed dead. Why could not it be the same to their former lovers? Why did Hisana and Ichigo have to be different?

"Byakuya!"

At her desperate plea, he opened his eyes and stared at her. She was breathing hard in front of him and her pale face made him answer the question truthfully instead of avoiding it as he would usually do.

"I only opened the letter this morning."

In a quick motion, he pulled her to his arms and touched her face, feeling how hot her skin was under his fingers.

"You are in pain."

"When did you receive the letter?" She glared at him and walked away. She would not have the force to confront him if he kept touching her and looking at her so concerned.

Yes she was in pain. But it did not mean she was going to let him escape without fully explaining himself.

"Rukia." He walked to her and removed bang from her face. She snapped his hand away, to which he replied with a narrow of eyes. At her firm resolution to stay away from him, he broke apart, reaching for the water on his desk. "Drink it."

"Answer my question!"

"Last week."

Byakuya watched how her eyes widened at his answer. He then forced her to drink the water. She swallowed it in big gulps, her eyes still focused on him. He could see so much pain in there, not only physical but emotional too. He could see her insecurity, her fear of being betrayed by him.

"Why did you not tell me before?"

No answer came from his lips. He looked for the flagon of poppy milk he had stored in one of his drawers. When he found it together with a piece of cotton he forced it on her mouth in spite of her begs and glares.

Silence engulfed them for a moment. Rukia closed her eyes, the tears threatening to fall on her face.

Then it was true. He knew Ichigo was alive and yet he did not tell her. He married her knowing the man she was engaged to was alive.

He deceived her in the cruelest way.

But then again it was him. What more could she expect from the almighty Duke? From someone who thought she was his betrothed? He would marry her for that damned promise even if he had to carry her tied to the Church.

What hurt the most was to know he did it in order to fulfill that stupid deal, not because he felt something for her.

Without her realizing it, he had approached her again. He touched her face and the coldness of his fingers made her tremble in cold. She raised her hand to her forehead and noticed she was feverish.

They kept looking at each other for a moment, until another knock on the door brought them back to reality.

"I told you, I only opened it today," he whispered as he caressed her cheeks. He pulled her to his arms and embraced her tightly.

At this rate, she had her head buried on his neck, her lips completely bruised as she tried to hold on her tears.

"Come. You need to sleep to ease the pain."

"I will not get delirious," she replied, even if her eyes were slowly closing on their own accord. How she hated poppy milk. It does not matter it relieved the pain, it always knocked her down in a matter of minutes. Her limbs already felt completely numb and her brain was slowly stopping all coherent thought.

A tear ran down her face as she decided she had no reason to be sad about.

The Duke never promised to love her and after having lied to blatantly to him and stolen Hisana's place as his bride, she did not have any right to expect him to be truthful with her.

Neither did she deserve his love.

If that was her punishment for having lied, she would gladly accept it.

**###**

The Duke lifted her on his arms and walked to the door, opening it with one hand. The noisy man was about to knock on it again, but stopped at the sight of them.

"Is she dead?"

"Your Grace," Chōjirō called him, a worried expression on his face as looked at Lady Rukia.

"Tell Candice to go to my chambers, I am taking Rukia there."

"Wait! You what?" Ichigo asked as he followed the Duke and the butler throughout the corridors of the mansion.

"Of course, Your Grace." He bowed dutifully in front of them and took his leave. "Lord Kurosaki."

"Byakuya!"

The Duke shot a cold glance at him out of the corner of his eyes. He could barely believe the man had the nerve to call him by his first name as if they were acquainted.

"It is Your Grace to you, Lord Kurosaki."

He was thoroughly ignored. Ichigo instead asked as they went upstairs towards his bedroom.

"Where are you taking Rukia? What happened to her?"

There was no answer from his part. He stole a glance at Rukia and narrowed his eyes as he watched the disheveled lady's maid walking to them.

"Your Grace!" Her eyes widened at the sight of her master completely unconscious in his arms. "Is Her Grace fine? Is this another blackout?"

Byakuya remained silent and closed his eyes. He probably never interacted with so many noisy people in one single day. Luckily, they were in front of his chambers already. The servant opened the double doors to let them pass through. She did not know that man that was following her masters, but she blocked him all the same.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo questioned as Byakuya disappeared from his sight.

"You were not invited to their bedroom!"

"Their? Why is she not in her bedroom?"

"You should ask Her Grace yourself once she wakes up."

From his bed, Byakuya heard the two of them discussing. He adjusted Rukia's pillow under her head and pushed a few strand of her hair out of her face.

The color slowly crept back to her features, even if she was still paler than usual.

He would kill Ichigo Kurosaki.

If not for that man's arrival, she would not be in such condition. She would be fine, still smiling by his side. Happy. As he wanted her to ever be. He kissed her forehead and watched how the frown between her brows eased at the gesture.

He broke apart as he heard Candice's step.

"Watch her until she wakes up or I come back."

**###**

"How is she?"

Byakuya looked at the man coldly. He could not decide himself between killing Ichigo Kurosaki now or later.

"Follow me," he spoke emotionlessly, turning on his heels.

Two maids that were still on the same floor, probably cleaning Rukia's bedroom, met them. Her giggles were annoyingly loud as they commented on Her Grace's pregnancy — why would such a young woman collapse so much?

"You are dismissed," Chōjirō said as he approached the Duke. He had the flask of poppy milk between his hands. A servant whose eyes were glued on the floor accompanied him. She carried a small basin and two towels. "Deliver these to Candice."

"Yes, Mister Sasakibe."

"Chōjirō," Byakuya called, his icy voice barely denounced his distress at having Ichigo as their guest. "Do not let anyone interrupt us in my study."

"Will that be all, Your Grace?"

"See that Hanatarō Yamada is well served."

"Of course, Your Grace."

In silence, Ichigo watched both of them interact and noticed the mutual respect they seemed to have for one another. The Duke continued to walk down the stairs, his eyes focused ahead, never straining to look at anything else.

During their way, they spotted more servants. It did not go amiss by any of them how they mentioned Rukia's pregnancy more than once. And how it was not the first time such collapses seemed to happen. Each time it happened, he subconsciously touched the dagger he carried with himself — his longtime companion sword left behind in the small library after his tiring argument with Rukia — and pressed its cable between his fingers forcefully. The mere idea of his friend carrying that horrible man's seed disgusted him beyond measure.

If he could, he would kill him at that very moment. Ichigo, however, was not inclined to stab anyone in the back. Not even such sickening bastard. The baron waited until they were inside his study to pull him by the lapels of his coat forcefully.

"Tell me, you bastard, what did you do to Rukia?"

Taken aback, Byakuya did not reply, he merely used his arms to break Ichigo's hold on him. He put a few inches of distance between them and rearranged the states of his clothes.

"Do not touch me ever again."

In spite of the emotionless intonation, his eyes were menacingly cold.

"You forced her to marry you, didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." His voice was totally disgusted now. As if he needed to resort to such a filthy method to have her for himself.

Not even in the beginning, when felt nothing for her, he thought about it. He would never force Rukia to accept his proposal. Proof is she took months before she finally said yes to him.

"Rukia would never marry someone of your liking. You don't care for her." He was sickened at the whole situation. "You just want to use her to translate the notebook for you so you can avenge your father's death. And you still call yourself a noble."

"What can a peasant like you understand of a noble's feelings?"

"You are just using her. You convinced her to marry you. Even if she said she loves you, I don't buy it."

"You should listen to her."

His heart swelled with pride as he thought about her confessing her feelings for him to her old lover. A small smirked crossed his lips as he stared at Ichigo through the glassy surface of the window. The rain was ceasing now.

The Duke thanked the heavens. The sooner the sun shone outside, the quicker he could send the annoying baron outside.

He cared very little if Rukia was not going to like it. Her mental health came first and it was obvious that being closer to Ichigo Kurosaki drove her extremely distressed. If she was going to fight him and contest his decision was something he would have to deal with later.

"She told me she married you yesterday." His voice dragged him back to the present time. "Until the marriage is consummated, we can still cancel the vows."

If Byakuya was inclined to laughs he would have laughed at Ichigo's naiveté. Instead, a small smirk blossomed on his lips.

"You did n— Son of a bitch! I am going to kill you!" Ichigo pulled the dagger from his coat. He deeply regretted not having his sword with him. However, it did not mean a man as skilled as him could not damage the opponent seriously or even kill him.

"Do not make me laugh. Someone like you can rarely lean a finger on me."

"Are you afraid of me?" He smirked arrogantly. "I thought you prided yourself for never losing any battle. The fastest man to ever join the British Army… I can read your movements."

"Are you really willing to try?" Before he had the chance to try any move with his dagger, Byakuya pulled the gun and targeted him. At this distance, Ichigo's chances of escaping unharmed were very little. "Since you know so much about my abilities, you must be aware I am also the best shooter of the entire Kingdom."

In a fit of anger, he dropped his sword to the floor and approached the Duke in two powerful strides. On his side, Byakuya let go of the gun immediately. Both men held each other's lapel forcefully with their left hand, the right one prepared to smash against their faces.

"Give a reason not to stick your noble nose in your ass!" His hands trembled. He never felt so angry before in all his life. "Tell me you did not force her!"

"I would never." Byakuya replied, his grip firmer than ever. "Think whatever you want, Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia married me out of her own will."

**###**

It seemed an eternity had passed since she last slept this much. To her dismay, it had not been even fifteen days since she sprained her ankle. Thankfully, there was no need to see Doctor Ryukken Ishida's face. What would he think of her needing his care so much?

She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the Duke holding her hand. He had his face turned to the windows and then she realized that this time it was still day, not night.

_Almost._

The twilight colors tinted the sky, giving it a lovely appearance.

"Are you still in pain?"

She shook her head. She felt much better now. The pain was gone and all she felt were two kinds of discomfort: a slight one for being in the same position for hours and a huge for being deprived from food for so long.

"How much did I sleep?"

"The entire morning and afternoon," he replied, still caressing her hand. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded and sat straight on the bed. Byakuya helped her and adjusted the pillows behind her back. She then watched as he walked to the anteroom and came back with a tray of food.

What captured her attention though was not the sheer amount of food Misses Hikifune prepared for her — the woman always complained about her slimness. According to her, Rukia would not be able to carry the Duke's child if she did not gain a few pounds. It also did not go amiss how the cook lately prepared a drink made of honey for her every morning. When she asked Candice was what about, the lady's maid stated, to her total dismay, it was a specific beverage to increase fertility — but the bruise on the corner of the Duke's lips.

"You two fought!" She almost overthrew the tray in her eagerness to touch his face.

The Duke shot her a cold glance and sat on the bed, but not before he snapped her hands away.

"I am fine."

"But…"

Her stomach growled at the sight of the grapes. She shoved one inside her mouth, but she did not savor it, swallowing it quickly.

"Does it hurt?" She touched his face, her thumb caressing the commissure of his lips. There was a small cut there; she wondered how much it bled.

"I am fine, Rukia." He replied again, his arms crossed at his chest. "Eat up. Now."

"And what about Ichigo?" She closed her eyes, afraid of the mere thought. Contrary to the Duke, he was injured when he arrived. How was he now? She knew both of them were capable fighters, but it did not mean she could not worry about their safety.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at how concerned about the other man's well-being she looked. He swallowed his jealousy — he hated his newfound feeling more than anything — and replied in an emotionless voice.

"He is fine."

Better than he was, at least.

When he stated Rukia married him on her own choice, he let go of the man and so did him. They stepped away and remained in silence for a while.

Then he was back to the same topic, which annoyed Byakuya endlessly. The spy wanted him to swear on his parent's grave he did not force her. While he understood the concern — Hisana was abused her whole life and Rukia almost had the same fate before —, he felt the urge to tell him that in fact she was the one to make him engage in the act, but he held his tongue. He would simply not reveal this side of her to an outsider just to appease his own ego.

_I refuse to discuss our intimate life with you, Ichigo Kurosaki._

And then, without warnings, the man was upon him, his fist clashing against his jaw. Byakuya touched his lips and noticed it was bleeding a little, but that it was not a huge cut.

_It is a warning… in case you hurt her._

His only response was to nod his head. He did not need Ichigo Kurosaki to kick his ass in case he hurt Rukia. He would gladly do it himself. And if needed, he would have no problems losing for the man.

"Thanks God," she commented as she took a huge gulp of the orange juice. "It's still warm. How did you know I was about to wake up."

"I would have wokenyou up, you haven't done by yourself."

She stared at his grayish eyes for a moment and then indulged in the food. It tasted delicious. Misses Hikifune was the best! She barely restrained herself from eating everything voraciously.

"Do you want some?"

The Duke shook his head. She expected him to reprimand her for her commoner's habits, but he remained silent, still focused on her.

"W-What?" she asked with the fork halfway to her mouth. His stare was so intense it made her shiver.

"I would tell you this morning."

Rukia dropped the fork back to the tray and bit her bottom lip as he cleaned the corners of her mouth.

She did not want to talk about this. She could already feel that horrible emotional pain crawling back to her chest and gripping her heart. Why did he have to bring it up? Could he not understand how much it upset her?

"When we came back from the riding," he continued caressing her cheeks. She leaned on his touch, but he broke apart all too quickly. "Are you satisfied?"

She looked at him puzzlingly, but then she nodded. She thought he was talking about her questions before, not about the food. She smiled at her silliness as he removed the tray and carried it back to the anteroom. Soon, a maid would come to fetch it back.

"What about you? Will you not eat?"

"I shall join our guests for dinner," he replied nonchalantly. Yet, Rukia could still see in his eyes he did not like the idea not even the tiniest bit.

She smiled at him. First, the Duchess and the Duke, not Ichigo and Hanatarō… For someone who enjoyed the peacefulness of being alone at home, to have so many guests must truly be terrible.

Byakuya sat back on the bed and removed the bang from her eyes. She leaned on his touch and sigh in contentment as he pulled her to his embrace.

For a few minutes they just enjoyed the silent atmosphere around them. With her head resting against his chest, she could hear his heart perfectly. By now she was already used to the cadenced rhythm of it. She welcomed the sounds even. And to think she once doubted there was really a heart pulsating there.

In moments like this Rukia liked to think she could read his mind and thoughts. He would be thinking of her and how good it felt to hold her between his arms.

Did he felt as complete as she felt?

She dropped a small kiss to his heart and raised her face to his. Byakuya's eyes were so intense they made her gulp. Before she could say or do anything, he crushed her frame against his and buried his face on her neck.

"W-What is wrong?" Her question was filled with concern as she ran her fingers through his jet black locks.

"I am sorry," he spoke against her throat. His deep voice vibrated through her skin. She shivered at the raw apology. "I should have told you sooner. Nonetheless…"

_Nonetheless… _

Rukia felt like saying, but she knew better. He was not a man used to apologize or to talk about his feelings. If she wanted to hear the rest of what he had to say, she would have to let he do it by himself.

"Nonetheless, I was afraid you would change your mind if I did. Forgive my cowardice."

His whole sentence had her eyes widened. She expected many things of the almighty Byakuya Kuchiki, but such raw confession was surely not among them.

He even opened his mouth to say something else, but she placed her finger over his lips. She then replaced it with hers and kissed him with every fiber of her being.

For the first time in her life, she was grateful she never heard him speaking the three magical words, for what he just did to her was more than enough. It was so Byakuya-like it brought tears to her eyes. It was more than human, simply words could convey. More than she could expect from him or anyone else. Something that her heart would cherish forever.

It took a long time before their lips broke apart and when they did, she was completely in awe at how much he could pour his feelings into one simple gesture.

"Rukia…"

"Don't speak." She kissed his mouth tenderly. He captured her lips slightly. "I know."

_I feel the same._

* * *

**A/N: Now, this is going to be a huge AN. Don't feel obliged to read it, but it would be good if you did. **

**Well… this chapter has not ended with a cliffhanger, so you gotta love me this time, right? That said, I don't know if this was good enough, but that was what I could come up with. It was extremely difficult to write the scene between Byakuya and Rukia. Surprisingly, it was easier to write the Ichigo x Rukia and Byakuya x Ichigo interactions. You know… their relationship reached a point where I can't have them fighting like they did in the beginning, but I couldn't have Rukia being all "Don't worry, I completely understand you". It would sound fake and forced. Thanks to Flavia who helped me with this. You rock, girl! **

**Now… to what really matters. First of all, Bleach series ended. Phewww… Let's go. What to say? I HATED THE ENDING. Not because of the ships (yes, also because of the ships, but not only because of this). There were a lot of plot holes and this entire saga was a bit disappointing. You know my thoughts about it. It was not because of the idea itself, but because Kubo did not develop the characters. While I loved all the previous bad guys (Aizen is my ultimate love and Byakuya was one in the very beginning), I simply HATE Yhwach. C'mon… He was simply ridiculous. There were only two characters among the Sternhitters I really liked. Jugram and Bazz-B. The only ones I felt like added to the story. But they were poorly developed. **

**I know Bleach was cancelled. I know it very well… But I felt like Kubo lost too much time and pages, rs, telling stories that added nothing or barely anything to the big plot. While I loved some developments (Nemu x Mayuri **_cutest scene ever_** and Nanao x Shunsui) I felt it barely added to the story overall. He could have used these pages to explain Yhwach's powers, which were poorly explained. Too many characters and a promising saga threw in the rubbish. It was really sad. **

**So I was not disappointed with the last chapters. I was disappointed with the whole saga. My problem is not IchiRuki (seriously, I have bills to pay, I don't have time to worry about ships, guys. I am too old for that) or IchiHime or RenRuki. But here goes my thoughts on the final ships.**

**Kubo stated not once, but a few times Bleach was not a love story. I don't know how many mangas you have read from Jump, but Bleach is not the first manga the author state is not about a love story and that did not care for ships and ended with YES, SHIPS, GUYS. I don't know to which point it is on the authors or if Jump is related to it. I wouldn't be surprised it Jump has its fingers (whole hand) into it. Now… my problem with IchiHime… I have always felt like Ichigo never saw Orihime more than a friend, while it was obvious she was totally in love with him. Same goes for RenRuki (the plus is… Renji lost Rukia the moment he said she could go and live with Byakuya). **

**No. I doesn't mean I was all for IchiRuki (while I started as a IchiRuki fan, I now feel like they had a wonderful friendship and nothing more). I mean… Guys, what's the problem with a man and a woman being ONLY FRIENDS. Why do we always have to turn everything into romance? Ah, they were soulmates. You don't really have to fuck your soulmate. And that story of soulmate is absolutely ridiculous. People waste time and their lives thinking that their soulmate will be wonderful and lose the chance to live happily beside someone cause well… their soulmate is coming. HELLO… Our definitions of love are so twisted it doesn't surprise me most of people are unhappy in their relationship. And what's the problem with not having anyone? Happiness based on marriage and kids is a happiness bound to end. Period. Happiness is everything that makes me happy, marriage and kids included, but NOT ONLY IT. **

**HOWEVER… my biggest reason not to ship or to expect an ending without ships is because I see that love in Bleach is equal to pain. Just look at Byakuya (I doubt it he will be the same he was. I doubt he will be that happy again. His love for Hisana almost destroyed him)… at Rangiku (she was destroyed after Gin's death). Ishida Ryuuken (he was so torn apart after Katagiri's death. It was so painful, he made his son hate him because it was easier to deal with the loss of his wife). Isshin (although he is always smiling, I bet he covers his pain with such idiocies). So… Really… I didn't expect a happy ending. I expected a bittersweet ending, cause love in Bleach is the same as pain… I think this very quote defines love in Bleach.**

_One who paints the beauty in love is one who pretends to know its form. One who paints the ugliness in love is one who once arrogantly knew its form._

**So, to sum up my thoughts on ending as IchiHime and RenRuki: it was completely lame. Sounded fake and rushed. You can like it, your problem, but I felt it was rubbish. I'm gonna stop writing fanfics for this or throw my mangas out? I paid for them and it was not cheap. I'm not satisfied, but I'm not dying because of it either. As I said, my problem is not with those two horrible chapters, but the whole saga. Period. **

**That said… I would say much more, but I know I'll tire you out. Sorry xD… I gotta say I have no idea when I'll update again. I know I disappointed some of you with my delay and lack of responsibility (I even received some PM and reviews about it). However… now kids, let me explain a few things. I don't know in your countries, but here in Brazil most of us don't have the luxury to study and go abroad and you know… just study. I have to work and it's not a part time job. Four hours a day. Amounting the hours I spend working + studying + in the public transportation it is almost 18 hours A DAY. Sometimes I sleep 3 or 4 hours a day. So please, don't tell me I am not responsible for not updating my fanfic more often (I really WOULD LOVE TO. You know that and whenever I can, I update once a week!), cause I have a life. **

**Fanfic doesn't pay my bills. I'm poor guys. I don't know what you know about Brazilian's suburbs, but I live in one.**

**As some of you know, I am currently writing my final paper and guess what? I just decided to study a theme no one else has studied before. While my professors think I am brilliant to go where no one has ever gone before, they also think I am crazy. It's going to fry my brains but I want to try because I love the theme and I think it's a necessary study for the world as a whole.**

**And I have been recently promoted. I am a secretary with a LAZY BOSS (he's totally Shunsui). We are always fighting because he doesn't want to work and I NEED HIM TO. My team consists of 100 professors to attend and 5 thousand students. So you know how tired I arrive at home?**

**Brazil is also going through a serious and tiring situation. A political coup. I haven't been the streets because I didn't have time, but I plan on going tomorrow (the reason why I'm updating today) and whenever I find time to. **

**So please, understand that I write yes because I love it, but it's not the most important part of my duties and that I have one thousand of responsibilities to take care BESIDES fanfic. And no, I'm not going to delete this fanfic. I know a lot of people like it and like to reread it between the updates, I think I would be mean to them if I deleted it.**

**Sorry, but I gotta say this, you can also read this fanfic when it's tagged COMPLETE. I don't like to wait, most of fanfics I usually read are tagged with complete. **

**To all those who are patient with me, thank you I am sorry, but I had to write this. I felt completely angry after reading this AN and I'm exposing it here in case anyone feel like they should tell me which my responsibilities are and what I should do with my work. **

**To those who favorite, followed this fanfic my biggest thanks. You are so lovely. Love you all. And to those who reviewed last chapter, my thanks again. You have my love. Really :3**

**To the guest who reviewed some of my chapters, I'm sorry I couldn't thank you properly, but you have my deepest gratitude.**

**Sorry again for the outburst. I know you don't deserve this, but it is for a couple of readers who left me PM and a few disrespectful reviews. **

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins**


	27. Whispers of the Ton

**Hi, my lovelies xD**

**Two months later here I am to update The Duke's Lover!**

**Today is the two year anniversary of this fic. Yay! When I first posted The Duke's Lover I never thought it would reach 800+ reviews, people. Really. I have no words to show my gratitude.**

**So to every kind word, to every review and to every person who reads and doesn't leave reviews at all, a huge thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are the most amazing readers!**

**My second AN is also huge today because of another topic: **haters.

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, I own this plot.**

**Warnings: None, just to tease you :p**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 27. Whispers of the Ton**

* * *

"_Dear Diary, is it too late to say I regret saying I don't care about their opinion?" _

_The Duke's Lover _

_Yesterday was a really, really sad day for the lovely young ladies of this country — matrons included. Recently arrived from Plymouth, His Grace, the Duke Byakuya Kuchiki appears to have finally got married. _

_While it seems to be reasonable for a man like him to want a woman like her — our ancestors said that we always want what we cannot/should not have — it's a mystery why she accepted his proposal._

Byakuya closed his eyes as Shinji read the first paragraph of Lady Lisa's column. While The Times and other minor newspapers focused on saying that it was convenient for Rukia to marry him — he was a very wealthy and influent man — it was still a mystery why he married her — she was _a nobody_ after all.

_I know people would think it is pretty much the contrary, but I wonder who would want to marry someone who is more concerned about his own hair than how to treat accordingly a Lady? _

"I would disagree with Lady Lisa but she is right. You do care more about your hair than some lady's feelings," Shinji interrupted his reading to laugh and comment on how he thought the infamous writer was right. "Sorry, I promised to read this column to you as soon as I arrived here and I will continue without further interruptions now… It's just…"

"By all means, take your time," Byakuya replied, cleaning the sides of his mouth, pretty much annoyed with his friend's antics. He could certainly not say he missed Shinji.

_Lady Rukia Tu Odelschwanck, now to be called Her Grace, Duchess Rukia Kuchiki — we certainly think the new surname suits her all the more — did not seem an easily impressionable girl. Speaking of which, the entire Kingdom is now curious: what did she do to steal the heart of our coldest bachelor?_

_We do expect there is more to their love story than her simply refusal — who would reject a Duke's proposal just to accept it la— _

"Who told her Rukia refused my proposal?" he cut his friend off. He opened his eyes and stared at Shinji.

The question was merely out of politeness. Both of them were aware of who could have spread such news.

"I did not sleep with her." He raised his hand in defense. "She refused me."

"I am not interested with whom you sleep, Shinji."

"I am just saying I would not give you away for nothing."

And then the dining room exploded with loud laughs. Shinji placed one hand over his heart, trying to calm himself before he spoke up. Byakuya had his eyes very much narrowed as he stared at his secretary.

"Maybe I told someone in the Brooks's. I was drunk. I am sorry."

The Duke wondered if someone could ever have a worst friend than Shinji. Not that he cared the devilish writer knew about Rukia refusing him, but he did not want to make it worse for her. Everything would be completely different now that they were back to London.

London was not Plymouth where people feared talking about a Duke. In the Capital people enjoyed badmouthing him and everything was enough reason to criticize him and his choices.

When he returned his attention back to Shinji, he was almost at the end of the article.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, with the return of the (in) famous couple to London, our city is going to be exciting again. At least, we do expect it to be._

He placed the magazine aside and stared at his plate. It was still full, so he lost no time to shove as much of bloater inside his mouth and ask, "And where is the new Duchess?"

"Sleeping," Byakuya replied, disgusted at the sight of Shinji speaking and eating at the same time.

He would never allow someone to read such defaming column in front of her. If possible, he would prohibit Lady Lisa from even writing, but he knew it would only make things worse. The woman would simply write worse tales about them. All he wanted was to make the first weeks as peaceful as possible for Rukia — even if he knew it was quite impossible.

"Geez… These people barely become wealthy and forget how it is to wake up early." He shook his head in disapproval. Yet, there was still a smile on his face.

"Contrary to you, she is not a servant anymore."

"Ouch!" He placed a hand on his heart, as if he was shot by the words. "You are so mean, Byakuya! Your lack of sensibility for my state hurts my pride deeply. And before you ask, yes, I do have my pride."

He could swear that if he continued he would have the Duke rolling his eyes in the next minute. In any other occasion, he would have receive a big scold, but it seemed this time he was far more relaxed than usual.

"But tell me, is she fine?"

Byakuya nodded his head.

Due to his courtesy, she would sleep for a few more hours. In spite of the fact they arrived quite late the night before, after having stopped at Lord Baraggan's house to drop Lord Kurosaki and Lord Yamada — he would never get over the fact they travelled back with both men. He would never forgive Rukia for the invitation and Ichigo for accepting it — she could not rest.

Her troubled sleep left him awake most part of the night too, he barely dozed off with her moving from one side to the other. He then simply gave up on the idea of sleeping and was ready to move to his study and check over his documents when she held his wrist.

He even asked what was wrong with her, but her reply was simply a kiss that soon became desperate. He was aware she was dogding the topic, but indulged into her caresses nonetheless. Dawn was greeted with a profusion of gasps, erratic movements, disarranged sheets and joined hands as both of them rode the waves of their pleasure together.

Byakuya only left his bed when he knew Rukia was too weak to remain awake. He watched as she yawned and closed her eyes tiredly. He was also tired and debated with himself whether to join her and sleep for at least a few minutes. Unfortunately, he did not have time for that.

There were a lot of meetings **where** he was expected. While he never complained about work, he did not like the idea of being scrutinized by the Elders of his family as he knew was bound to happen soon now that everyone knew he was rightfully married to Rukia.

He did not show the letter to her, but as soon as they arrived last night, Chōjirō delivered a missive from Berry Pomeroy Castle. The Elders demanded a deadline. Now that he was married he needed to produce the heir as soon as possible. Delays would not be tolerated.

It did not escape him how she was consuming that honeyed drink every morning back in Plymouth — courtesy of Misses Hikifune he guessed. He wondered if she knew what she was drinking or if she just drank because it was among her food.

In spite of the fact he would be proud to have Rukia carrying his child, he knew they were still dancing over slippery grounds with their relationship. A child right now would not make things any better.

It did not mean he would not love to attempt to get her pregnant, though.

"Right," he spoke sucking his fingers dry. The food was delicious as ever, but he did it because he knew how much Byakuya hated his improper etiquette. "I saw Ichigo when I was coming here. I am surprised he is alive."

He looked at Shinji, but did not give any response to such commentary. In fact, he was surprised as well the spy was still alive.

"Why did you call me here? You are technically still in honeymoon." As Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him, he rushed to explain, "Not that I am trying to escape work, but…"

"Good, because you are not."

**###**

"I want to know if there is any secret passage in this house. That you are aware of, of course."

"What?" Momo asked, eyes wide-open. "I thought you wouldn't..."

"I won't steal the notebook anymore."

"Shhh!" Momo placed her fingers upon her friend's mouth. "Don't mention it. This house has ears!"

Rukia nodded and inclined her head to check if anyone was around. But no sound was heard. It seemed their surroundings were completely empty.

She sighed. Unlike Plymouth were everyone was used to her, in London people still saw her as the preceptress that came to look upon Yachiru — and not absolutely to marry the Duke.

"No. But I will keep an eye on Mister Sasakibe. If there is any secret passage in this house he ought to know."

Rukia nodded. She was on the verge to finish the copy of the notebook when Ichigo arrived. Her time alone was scarce during the period prior to the wedding ceremony. She was always surrounded by either the Duchess or both Dukes — even if Lord Urahara looked distracted. Somehow, she doubted the couple would even denounce her to the Duke, it seemed they wanted her to find the notebook.

_Or in case we want a secret passage…_

At least Yoruichi did.

The reason was still unclear for Rukia, but it did not matter. Whatever their agenda was, she held little doubt it matched hers.

And after the marriage she had even little time to herself. With Ichigo's arrival, there was nothing she could do to approach the notebook. Deep inside, she feared he would take it and runway — that was a ridiculous thought, she was well aware of it. It was not only totally out of his character as well he held little interested in it. He disapproved of her getting in danger to get it in first place.

Yet, she decided it was best to stay away from the notebook while they were in Plymouth.

All in all, her last day in Plymouth was filled with uncountable visits and precious company. Sir De La Rosa told her a secret or two about the Duke's infancy while he stepped away and had her laughing hard each time he let out a comment that had her husband narrowing his gray eyes.

Lady Cirucci and Lord Szayelaporro were annoying as always, but she was already used to their presence and would miss their frivolous comments back in London. Lady Lillynette hugged her tight — an action of total despair. She would be left in the company of Lady Cirucci now. She could only hope the Duke and her would come back shortly for a new and longer stay. Lord Starrk remained quiet, as always.

As for Lord Kano, he did not show up for the visit earlier in the afternoon or for the dinner at the Silent Hall. She did not see his face in her last day in Plymouth. It was somehow sad, because she thought they had built a beautiful friendship while they were at Plymouth, but it seemed he did not agree with her.

Everyone seemed utterly surprised Ichigo was back and alive. Dinner revolved around him and his miraculous resurrection.

"Why?" Momo's voice removed her from her thoughts.

Rukia looked at her confused for a moment.

"Back at Plymouth he stored it in a secret passage, I think he will do the same here in London."

"I will see what I can do… I also think…"

She did not finish her sentence for there was a knock on the door. Momo made her way to leave the bed where she was sitting in front of Rukia, but had her wrist held by her friend.

"You may come in."

"Your Grace." Candice's eyes fell first on the maid sitting with her Ladyship. She furrowed her brows and was about to correct the servant when she was removed from her thoughts.

"And please do that for me." Rukia said, placing a piece of paper on Momo's hand.

"Yes." She pressed it between her fingers. "I will be going now."

"Thank you."

Candice eyed their interaction with interest, but did not have the proper time to understand what was going on.

"Candice, would you please have my yellow dress ready? she asked as the servant combed her hair.

"Will you be leaving, Your Grace?"

She closed her eyes at the relaxing sensation of Candice's fingers working through her locks and massassing her scalp.

Even if the journey back lasted less than when they went to Plymouth — there was no snow in the roads and no one tried an assault, in spite of her own fears — she was still sore after spending so much time in one position inside the carriage.

The Duke ordered two carriages in their way back — Mister Chōjirō and Candice left one day before them —: one for them and the other for Ichigo and Hanatarō. She would never forget how displeased he looked when Ichigo took upon her offer and decided to return with them.

He was even more displeased when her friend decided to spend a few hours of their journey inside their carriage. Just like the Duchess, he had a horrible timing and always decided to bother them when the Duke convinced her — more like seduced — it was fine to respond to his kisses and caresses.

_Just to check you aren't doing anything improper._

The Duke would give him no answer and spend the rest of time with his arm around Rukia's shoulders, holding her protectively, and in complete silence.

He never attempted anything else. In fact, his kisses seemed just a way to ease her mind and guarantee her peace of mind. He himself was quite aware of their surroundings the entire journey, even during the night, while they slept, her would wake up at every hour.

"Your Grace?"

"Yes... I am leaving in an hour."

"Where?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip. She was not going to tell the lady's maid the answer, not when she had betrayed her last time.

She was yet not aware of the servant's reasons - if she had any -, but she was not spoiling everything by telling her a secret she could easily tell the Duke.

Even if she did not think it was something the Duke would disaprove of she did not want to alarm him for nothing.

Staring at the other woman through the mirror of her dressing table, she remained silent.

Candice could do nothing to make her speak.

**###**

"Go fuck yourself, Shinji!"

"I thought a respectable detective like yourself would never talk this way in front of a Duke."

"As if he doesn't know what that means. He spent the night fucking his wi—

"Enough." Byakuya's voice was harsh as he rose from the chair and walked back to the door. That meeting was finished.

He was not going to listen to those morons speaking of his personal matters as if he was not even present. Speaking of Rukia as if she was a commoner with whom he lay in lonely nights.

Grimmjow and Shinji let go of each other's lapels and sat back on their respective chairs. While Byakuya did not mind having his secretary quarreling with the Detective about women they both shared and were not so willing to, he was definitely not going to put up with them talking of Rukia and their love life.

"I am not finished, Kuchiki."

"But I am, Detective Jaegerjaquez." He was ready to open the door, his hand placed on the doorknob. "And do mind your words about my wife. I will not hear you speak of her ever again."

"I would listen to him if I were you," Shinji leaned against the chair. That huge smirk all over his face. If he could not teach Grimmjow a lesson, surely his boss could.

"Fine. Do protect her honor. Is everything about honor and pride for you?"

"Tell me, Detective Jaegerjaquez, what does a commoner such as yourself know about honor and pride?"

It was clear the man did not have anything else to say. As far as he was aware, he still had more than one meeting to attend, including a visit to Detective Ishida he was not willing to postpone. Their matters were already resolved after all.

Love was dead.

Poison was the reason why he was dead and not working for their group.

It was not big news, what Byakuya wanted to know the most was the one behind such sudden murder. Hanatarō did not know — he left to that house where he met Ichigo Kurosaki shortly after he knew Love was dead. Even if his report was consistent and helped the Duke immensely, he did not know if Love's death was related to Gin Ichimaru at all.

Grimmjow even tried, but he could not reach the one behind it. The case seemed simple at first, but as the killer committed suicide, he was not able to unveil his background and whom he worked for.

If it was any different, another situation, he could have sought the ones around the killer, but he was a secretive person. Someone who did not have friends.

By the time they traveled to the countryside, he was still trying to link the missing pieces unsuccessfully. Even now, he did not know more about the murder than they all already did back then.

"I know who created the poison." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and smirked.

The Duke looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. He simply hated that convinced expression plastered all over Grimmjow's face.

"And?" Shinji pressed, aware of his friend's impatience. He was getting annoyed as well.

"I heard you did business with him… The Mad Pirate."

**###**

Rukia hated being back in London. If it was of her choice, she would have met Detective Ishida in a coffee house, but no respectable woman, a Duchess on top of that, would be spotted in such a place.

Instead, she would have to meet the man in his office. If she was still the invisible preceptress and maid she was once, she would not really mind having the entire society speaking about her lack of manners — because no one would speak at all.

She hated being woman.

If she were a man, there would be no problem meeting in a club or in a coffee house. In fact, she would be invited to those places and be missed even. As the Duke was. She saw the invitations he received to play Whist in Brooks's or to dance and bring his lovely wife to the Almack's — they certainly wished to make her the talk of the city.

No. She did not hate being woman. She hated society and the ridiculous strings they attached to women.

She hated being famous.

Rukia was already conscious of those people looking at her and repeating the same words used by the media.

Even if the Duke hid the newspapers from her and also the magazine to which Lady Lisa wrote, she knew people would talk about them, _about her._

She did really not care about people talking about her, but they would also talk about the Duke and to have them badmouthing him meant he would knew about her meeting Detective Ishida. And that could absolutely not happen.

The man even suggested meeting in her house in Saint James Street, to which she refused vehemently. It was not like she wanted to keep more secrets from him, she really did not, but she wanted to be sure of it before telling him.

Rukia knew him and his short temper when it came to people who represented any kind of danger to her. If she opened her mind and told him what she thought about it…

"Your Grace," detective Ishida spoke, opening the door. "You are early."

"Yes, I left home earlier," she replied, looking at both sides of the street before entering his office. It seemed no one noticed her.

The yellow and blue were the most eroded and older dresses she possessed. When they were finished, Momo made sure to guide her to the back doors of the house, where no curious would expect her to leave. Hood covering her head and shadowing her face, she walked to the office of Lord Ishida.

The distance would be shortened if made by horse or carriage, but to use any of them would mean to arouse suspicions and she did not want to make Mister Chōjirō lie because of her again.

Apart from the black hair, Detective Ishida resembled his father quite a lot, mainly the glasses and the way they both held them in place. As far as she knew, both of them were not really close and their relationship seemed one of strangers. At least, it was what she heard **of** the brilliant Doctor of the countryside and the stupendous private detective of London. It could be wrong, of course, people spread a lot of bullshit about her relationship with the Duke, she knew they could very well do it with everyone.

He guided her to his office and pulled the chair for her to sit.

"I understand this conversation will not reach His Grace's ears."

He looked at her oddly at first, but did not comment on it. He sat on his chair and placed his hands over the table.

"I hold no loyalty to him, Your Grace," Ishida spoke firmly. "I do my job regardless of who ask me for it."

"Good," Rukia replied, pulling a sketch Momo made for her from a small purse she carried. "I want you to investigate this man."

**###**

"The Mad Pirate… Who knew?" Shinji touched his chin lightly on their way back to the Duke's house. "Well… It's not totally a surprise, he is… a Mad Pirate after all."

Byakuya looked at him as if that was the silliest line he had heard in a while. Then he realized they were inside his carriage and Shuuhei could listen to them. And even if it was a possibility, he wanted to make sure the coachman distorted their words if he heard them.

It was just Shinji and his inability of staying quiet for a while.

"You did not even ask if he was sure of it."

No. It was not like he trusted the Mad Pirate in the first place. His business with him was to have the technology promised delivered to his steamboat and Lord Kurotsuchi fulfilled his part in the deal.

Byakuya expected no further loyalty from him.

Yet, it was a bit unsettling to know he did business with a man whose poison was responsible for Love's death. A man Rukia trusted. He stopped himself before he could dwell in such ridiculous thought.

Rukia was unaware of all of this. She could not know.

They were already past the stage where they could not trust each other. He was sure she did not know Lord Kurotsuchi was somehow responsible for Love's death.

For heaven's sake, she did not even knew Love.

He made a mental note to ask Detective Ishida to make a research on the Mad Pirate's past and how he used to create different kind of poisons that left little trace in the human body.

The carriage came to a sudden stop. He motioned for Shinji to stay inside, for it would not take him too much.

As soon as he set foot on the ground, he noticed a petite lady leaving the building, a hood covering her head and face. He narrowed his eyes.

"Rukia?"

But he received no response. She merely lowered her head and left. Due to her worn off dress and state of her mantle, he decided it was not her. As far as he knew, she did not hold onto those horrible dresses of her anymore. And on top of that she was home.

His mistrust was bordering paranoia.

**###**

"Lord Louisenbairn?"

Ishida looked at her waiting for an explanation. Somehow, he was afraid she asked of him the same her husband asked when they were not even married and she was just a servant in his house.

If she asked this of him, it could only mean the Duke never told her and perhaps did not want her to know.

He shook his head.

It was none of his business if they did not talk amongst themselves. If she was asking for it and paying for it, it would be the Duke's problem to deal with, not his.

He was not paid to hold secrets to anyone. In fact, he was solely paid to reveal those secrets to those could afford. Lady Rukia could, very much, pay for his fees.

Adjusting his glasses, he looked straightly at her and asked, "What do you want to know about him?"

**###**

Rukia's heart was beating wildly on her chest as she covered her face and ran in the dusty streets. Thankfully, the only person who could have seen her best was the coachmen.

If she were lucky enough he would not tell the Duke, right?

If she were lucky enough he did not even see her.

The mere thought of the coachman sent a shiver up her spine. For some reason, she could not help but despise him. Those three scars alongside his right cheek made her feel uneasy. Who was him, really?

She shook her head. It was not the right time to think about it. She would look for Doctor Ran'Tao as soon as possible and have such questions answered, but now was not the time.

Due to her diminutive stature, she could run between people and not even bump against them. She was glad her training sessions with the Duke served to at least make her reflexes quicker, for it would not be nice to be recognized in such hurry if she hit someone **unwantedly**.

In her way to Detective Ishida's office, she heard a few of them talking about the new Duchess and how much she resembled his last lover — according to them, the main reason why he wanted so desperately to marry her.

Not everyone agreed, of course. Some of them thought it was because it was his duty to marry her after he destroyed her reputation. **Any** decent man would marry her the next day — all of them agreed in spite of his reasons she was a shame to her family.

As she passed by a modiste shop, she saw two young ladies walking towards it, their laughter filling the air as they commented very maliciously on how their chaperone that was two steps behind them could get herself a Duke if she so willingly entered his bedroom in one night.

If she were not trying to remain a shadow, completely hidden, she would have defended the poor lady in waiting. She kept her words to herself and resumed her way back home.

She was so distracted she almost bumped against a street actor. Together with his male partner they played her and the Duke falling in love. If the occasion was different, she would have laughed at their ridiculous portrayal.

While she knew it was only poor people trying to earn money and not starve to death, it felt horrible to be mocked and so scoffed **at** by so many people. One question filled her mind though: if common people talked about her that way, what would the _Ton _say about her?

She shook her head. She had no time to think about it.

**###**

It was almost dinner when she finally got up from her position in the couch and looked at the window of his study.

At first, when he invited her to join him while he worked, she thought about saying no — she would say no. She had every intention of visiting her friends at Lord Baraggan's house, but gave up as soon as she asked Chōjirō to serve her lunch earlier for she would leave and received as reply an invitation to be accompanied by the coachman himself.

Even if Chōjirō disapproved of his antics and criticized him greatly for directing word to Her Grace without being spoken first, he seemed no to care.

All in all, the Duke was home.

There was no way she would leave with _that_ servant.

Even if she was curious to meet Lord Baraggan and look at his face, she was not willing to be accompanied by the coachman.

Rukia felt uneasy about the questions she asked the detective to investigate. If her theory was proven right... No she did not like to think of the idea. It would mean Lord Baraggan was almost a monster himself.

**It would mean her sister was decieved her whole life by him.**

She sighed as she looked at his profile. He seemed concentrated on his documents. By his side a pile of invitations for Balls or dinners he was not willing to neither attend nor respond. It was admirable how many hours he could spend totally focused on his work.

"Your Gra…" she stopped herself before she could finish her sentence. "Byakuya…"

Her whispered word had him looking at her. He smirked at how embarrassed she seemed whenever she called him by his birth name. She barely said it — except in their intimate moments, when she chanted his name freely —, but he was pleased to see she was trying to change the usual Your Grace to a more intimate form of addressing him.

"Will you accept any of these invitations?"

There was a slight frown on his forehead as he analyzed her question.

"I have little intention of satisfying the _ton's _hunger. Why?"

_So have I, _she completed in her mind. Thanks goodness her husband matched her like no one when it came to avoid social events. She was aware she could not escape the _ton_ forever, but she was grateful they would not appear everywhere at once.

_But you should get used to the whispers of the ton. _

She bit her bottom lip again. Shinji was right. She should get used. She would have to. Being a Duchess back in Plymouth was far easier.

"Is there something planned for tonight?"

"Yes," he replied, unable to understand where she was heading with those questions. He watched as she bit her bottom lip. "Why?"

"Nothing," she replied embarrassedly. "I was just wondering... It's nothing. Really."

"Rukia."

His deep voice had her looking at him at once.

"I was just thinking if we could visit my friends... But if we already have something planned..."

He took a moment before replying.

"We are visiting your friends. We are watching their new play."

His aloof response came after a while. Byakuya could not deny he was annoyed with Yoruichi when she first sent the invitations that morning. The best baignoire, according to her, was all theirs to enjoy.

While he did not care about being seen in her presence so soon — he was by no means ashamed of Rukia — he thought perhaps it was best to give her some time to her used to the malicious whispers of the ton.

Having to show up at the Theatre where he met Hisana and indulged in a love affair with her for so long with his wife would not make things any better.

It would only make the commentaries worse. He was not sure Rukia was cut to deal with this kind of thing.

_I am a maid. Why would I care about my reputation? People will talk about me even if I don't give them any reason to._

Her courageous words held no meaning now she was a true Duchess. Comparisons were bound to happen. People would not forget any time soon she was so alike his last lover and he knew how much she was unsure about it.

His inability to voice his feelings freely or make them more understandable only worsened it all.

Byakuya knew he was at a dead end: his way of communicating his feelings and thoughts did not work with Rukia. It was half amusing and _annoying_ — mostly annoying — how he cared about her opinion. It never mattered before, because all his lovers seemed to understand their positions in his life. Rukia, on the other hand, even being his wife — rightfully his — seemed to think less of herself.

Being in Hisana's territory did not make it any better. While he understood Yoruichi intentions, he was not sure Rukia was ready for all the commentaries that were bound to reach their ears that evening.

Byakuya watched with narrowed eyes as she gulped.

"If you are not interested we can stay home."

Rukia smiled at him briefly. She knew he was giving her the chance to avoid the ton and their mordacious commentaries, but she realized that the sooner she faced them, the sooner their nonsense assumptions would come to an end.

_You see? They do not mind their own business because their lives are pathetic._

Her smile grew braver as she recalled Yoruichi's words.

What was funnier in that whole situation was that she swore she would not change her mind and marry the Duke.

And look at her now...

_But after a while you ignore it and as simply as it seems they slowly stop talking about you or it doesn't matter anymore._

If the Duchess could handle that situation, she could too.

**###**

A low sigh escaped her lips as she squirmed in the seat and pressed the binoculars between her fingers. Rukia was so busy fighting her paranoia — it was one thing to have so many people staring at her, judging her when she knew their claims could not be farther from the truth, but now… — she barely noticed when the Duke's fingers slid between hers and stopped her movement at once.

Her eyes shot back to him, but he was not looking at her. Instead, he gave her a reassuring squeeze as he continued focused on the play.

A small smile blossomed in her lips.

When she asked if they could spend the night at home she truly expected to be at home, not to leave to the Theater. But she could not complain, she asked to visit her friends and that was well… the only way to visit them.

Truth is, Rukia did not expect the Theater to open so soon. At this rate, Lord Baraggan should still be morning Lady Hisana and not actually be ready to business with a new play where his lead actress was so quickly replaced by another. She guessed the poor did not have the chance to mourn like the riches.

Not that anyone could complain about Nell's performance. Lady Hisana was talented, but Nell's performance was almost as good as hers. She totally forgot how it was to watch Nell from behind the curtains, while she assisted both actresses with anything they needed, be it a new apply of make-up to their faces or something to drink or eat during the breaks.

What she never expected, during her whole life, was to have the best place to watch their performances. Not even once in her whole life she dreamed about sitting in the best baignoire with the most illustrious man of the Kingdom.

And to think people were more focused on them _— on her —_ than on the play itself.

If she still held in her possession the binoculars, she would have taken a look around, but the Duke placed it in the seat by his side. When she did, she caught a lot of people using their binoculars to spy on them and whenever she whispered something to the Duke, she would hear mordacious comments on how shameless she was to seduce His Grace in such an open place.

After a while, she stopped talking to him and remained silent. Byakuya did not attempt to start a conversation either, not because he cared about what people may think about their relationship, but for he knew it bothered her.

The baignoire was totally theirs. Even if the Duke invited — by her request and solely because of it — the Duchess Shihouin, she could not come. She apologized for her absence, but stated she could not attend nonetheless.

She knew she had nothing to complain about, she knew that was bound to happen as soon as they set foot back in London, but she never thought the whispers of the ton could be such a bother.

What troubled her the most was the fact some of their whispers were truthful. By now she had lost count on how many times she heard them commenting on how she was strikingly similar to Lady Hisana and how shameless it was for her to steal her relative's man — even if she was dead, Rukia ought to be considerate and think for both of them, because it seemed the Duke did not have the ability to think for himself. How could such a poor man resist someone such as her that resembled his late lover so much?

Then they were back to comment on how unabashedly she was behaving. Of course the Duke had something to offer her and she just married him out of convenience while he was unmistakably bewitched by her — it had to be some kind of sorcery to keep him by her side when she was just a commoner, when she had absolutely nothing to offer.

Their first guess was related to the fact the Theatre was full. There was not even a single space for another soul in the small Theatre of Lord Baraggan. Even when Hisana was the lead actress that never happened. As soon as people knew the Duke would be attending that night, they suddenly grew interested in the humble Theatre that never before got their attention. She was surely using him to help her friends make some money!

Rukia would have laughed at those words, but they were not the ones that made her feel uneasy. The other assumptions were aimed to hurt and if they were not truthful she would not care.

What stuck her was the fact they were somehow real. While she was in love with him — and she could not deny her feelings even if she wanted to —, she was also using him. Using him unabashedly as they so stated.

It felt awful to know they were right while she was wrong.

Before the first act was finished, he shifted his attention to her and remained in silence for a while. She had a big frown in her face while she heard people talking about them. Even if he wanted, Byakuya knew he could not shut them.

Slowly, she turned her face to him and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you want to go home?"

"What?" Her eyes widened at once. Her tone made a few heads turn to them. She all but whispered the next words, "No! No… I mean, we came here because of them, it would be wrong to leave like this."

"We can invite them for dinner or lunch afterwards," he spoke in a low intonation, not willing to drag more attention to them.

Rukia merely shook her head and smiled briefly at his concern. Her gloved fingers intertwined with his as she fought the mild rosy colors that tinted her face at the feeling of having all people looking at them — even if at the moment no one was paying attention — when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gentlemanly.

**###**

The next two acts went by quicker than Rukia expected, the reassuring aura the Duke emitted next to hers made her feel calmer.

He never said the words, he never asked of her not to bother so much with their unwanted attention, the mere fact he held her hand and never let go was enough for her.

She had a light smile on her face as both of them raised from their seats at the end of the last act. Placing her hand on the arm he offered, they waited until most of people left the Theatre to reach for her friends.

However, as soon as they left the baignoire, the figure of a tall and disgusting man made itself present in front of them. Rukia's smile fell from her face in the same moment.

She shuddered.

"Your Graces," he bowed his head in a polite, even if mockingly, curtsy. Next, his hand was outstretched for the Duke to shake.

"Count Gilga," Byakuya acknowledged him with cold eyes. In any other occasion he would simply ignore the gesture, but the still mildly crowded corridors made it impossible. Out of politeness, he took his hand and shook it firmly before trying to let go. Nnoitra, on the other hand, did not allow him too and tried to pull the Duke to him.

By his side, Rukia gulped at the dangerous interaction starred by both men. She could feel the tension between them, the atmosphere was so heavy and thick it would not be a surprise to catch anyone in the same space facing difficulties to breathe properly. She herself knew her breath was baited.

"I guessed you would still be enjoying your honeymoon at this time."

The Duke remained silent at the malicious remark. He knew Nnoitra damn well to guess what he was trying to do. His eyes caught the way he stared at Rukia and the anger boiled deep inside of him.

"I am pleased to see you happy."

"So I am," Byakuya replied in a quiet intonation. His eyes narrowed as he watched the disgusting man licking his lips as he still stared at Rukia. His hand over his tightened a bit, dragging Nnoitra attention back to him. He was greeted with his annoying smile.

"Perhaps I should visit the newlyweds when possible. I am afraid, however, to catch Lady Rukia alone at home while you work on your projects relentlessly, Your Grace. Is Her Grace fine with that?"

The malicious intent behind his innocent-looking words had her widening her eyes. She hated him so much she felt like pulling the weapon the Duke always carried with himself and sticking it deep inside Nnoitra's throat.

"If I were you I would not even think of it." The warning was so raw and cold it had Rukia shivering.

"You cannot kill me Byakuya Kuchiki." His smirk was bigger than ever.

Realization hit her. That was the reason he so blatantly defied the Duke in such place. He was provoking him because he was aware it would end with nothing.

"I can do far worse than killing you, Count Gilga."

"Is that a treat?" He was having a hard time to control himself now. He wanted to laugh. He was so happy his enemy was back and so foolishly protective of that stupid bitch he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs his happiness.

"Suit yourself." With a nod, he let go of Nnoitra's hand and by pulling a stunned Rukia to his side, he walked out of the baignoire leaving the Count by himself.

Before they got too far, they were warned by a very cheerful tone.

"That bitch will be your downfall, Byakuya Kuchiki."

**###**

Outside the dressing room where Rukia was reunited with her friends, Byakuya looked at the empty glass between his hands and then shifted his attention to Hanatarō. The skinny man had his face a bit pale at the silent fury his superior emanated.

"Your Grace?"

There was no response and there would not be for a while. Everyone who worked under him knew how silent he was whenever he was mullingover a new important. Even if Hanatarō thought it was not so relevant at all. The Duke drummed his fingers over the glassy object, but remained pensive.

He had just heard the newest report from the spy. Although he never asked for it, he was glad Lord Yamada thought he wanted to know. Lord Louisenbairn and Count Gilga seemed to have deeper ties than the connection established because of his relationship with Lady Tu Odelschwanck.

According to Hanataro, their meeting seemed to have left the old man even unstable and nervous than he already was. And he looked quite uneasy the past few days.

Needless to say, he was glad it was firstly reported to him, instead of Ichigo Kurosaki — he was now aware of the fact the actress and the spy seemed to have deep feelings for each other. While he was somehow pleased to know he would not be hooked upon Rukia, it was a bit disturbing to know she was willing to love and marry a man who never returned her feelings while she vehemently denied him.

It would be amusing, if not crazy. Was she so afraid of her feelings for him or there were something else?

Before he dwelled in such thoughts — he had to remind himself she would not stab him mercilessly just because they were in London. She was better than this. His wife for God's sake — he spoke, placing the glass over the table.

"I want you to keep an eye on him and report every disturbance you feel in this house," he paused for a moment and walked to the door. From afar he heard the annoying voice of the other spy. "Including Ichigo Kurosaki's movements."

"Your Grace..." His eyes were bigger than saucers. "I can assure you he is not a traitor. He is—

"Make no mistakes, Lord Yamada, I am not interested in what you may think."

Gulping, he merely nodded.

"I expect your reports weekly."

Without even casting a last glance at the man, Byakuya left the room to go after his wife.

He was ready to knock on the door when he noticed it was slightly opened. Stepping closer, he found a scene that had his blood freezing in his veins.

"I warn you not do to it."

**###**

Rukia's eyes widened considerably as soon as the words left his mouth. More like a demand for the old man never asked. He commanded.

"No!" Her voice was firm as she rose from the seat and looked at him fiercely. As she noticed how her friends seemed worried and could suffer the consequences for her outrage later, she spoke in a calmer tone, "I mean… That is not needed anymore!"

"What do you mean by not needed, child? Do you think they will leave us alone because you are sleeping with a Duke?"

Rukia gasped at his words. He has always been harsh with his words — mainly with her —, but he seemed even harsher this time. He was irate.

"When I said you were to sneak into his bedroom it was to fool him. Not to fall in love with him, you foolish child!"

He was still sitting in the armchair, his face tersely denounced how furious he was at her. He never rose from his position, either because he was too old and tired or because he wanted people to almost bend to talk to him as if he was the king himself, she could not know.

"You are being too harsh, Lord Baraggan," Rangiku intervened. "It is not her fault. She could not control her feelings."

"You stay quiet, Rangiku. You are nothing but a nuisance. You don't work and you don't make any profits. You just have the money that disgusting lover of yours left you before he died."

Rangiku bit her bottom lip as he brought her dead lover, almost husband, to the conversation.

"That's my money that pay for your bills, you ungrateful geezer!"

"Rangiku!" Nelliel spoke horrorified at the argument. Even if she knew her friend was right she feared the aftermath.

"And you!" He pointed the only one who did not oppose to him. "You can forget any benefits if you ever think of running back to that bankrupt baron."

"And you wonder why no one likes you!" Rangiku spat venomously, heading to the door. "Hisana is the lucky one here, she doesn't have to see your old, ugly face anymore."

Nell had her eyes very much widened now. Rukia knew her friend chose the wrong words to say. Even Matsumoto herself knew it. All of them held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

"Apologize," he demanded, his voice dangerously low.

"I did not say something that isn't true."

Before any of them had the chance to say anything, he raised his hand to hit Rangiku's face. He was definitely not going to be disrespected by her. If pain was what she needed to learn her place he would willingly make her feel pain.

What he did not expect was having Rukia to hold his wrist.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing at her bold action.

"You are not defying my authority."

"Yes, I am." She was adamant. "Have you lost your mind? What's wrong with you?"

"Let go of me before you get yourself spanked."

"I warn you not to do it."

The Duke's icy voice had them freezing in place. Lord Baraggan broke apart as he approached and Rukia looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Your Grace." The old man bowed dutifully.

"Lord Louisenbairn," he replied in a low tone, stopping behind Rukia. "I assume such harsh reaction is not taking place anymore."

"I deeply apologize, Your Grace. But you ought to agree with me that I have to discipline my women. A young lady such as her should be more respectful towards the ones above her."

"Make no mistake, Lord Luisenbairn," he spoke coldly, "Rukia is not your woman."

In the silence of the room, they all could hear him gulping. No matter how much powerful and his own master he looked, he was afraid of the Duke.

"Yes…"

"Neither she is beneath you. Let me refresh your mind: Rukia is a Duchess, therefore apologize to Her Grace accordingly."

There was no response for a moment, but soon Lord Baraggan was looking at Rukia with contained fury. He bowed his head and apologized. She was stunned at how much he strove to make it look sincere and perfect, so the Duke would not punish him. It was new and a first… She grew accustomed to seeing him never bow to anyone, much less to a commoner such as herself, someone he thought was so beneath him.

She gasped when Byakuya pulled her hand to his and walked to the door, ready to leave. However, before they could cross the threshold, he spoke once again and Rukia was sure the words would remain in her mind for quite a long time. Her heart quickened at them and swell with something she was close to label as pride.

"Lord Louisenbairn, from now on treat Rukia according to her position. I will not tolerate a commoner such as yourself treating _my Duchess_ any differently."

**###**

The way back in the carriage was silent, too silent for her liking. He seemed to be lost in another realm as he looked at the dusty streets through the small window.

By his side, she was startled when he caressed her palm between his, but did not look at her, still looking lost. Another arm was around her waist, holding her close to him. She closed her eyes and tried to dissipate that horrible feeling from her mind and chest.

Their proximity in the carriage did very little to ease her guilty. Her head was on his shoulder and she could hear his heartbeats quite well. They were calm and composed, just like himself. His words from before played in her ears.

_My Duchess…_

How he had defended her, how he seemed to care for her and protected her. It would usually bring a smile to her lips, a feeling of belonging, but now… she could only feel bothered.

Rukia still had to tell him about what she was doing that afternoon. After what Lord Baraggan did, she had no reasons to keep secrecy about the little research she had the detective doing.

A weight she did not know was so heavy seemed to be lifted from her back as the words slipped past her mouth.

"I visited Detective Ishida's office today…" she started, placing her fingers over his chest to move apart and get a better look at him. His reaction was immediate. He stopped his caress, his hand stood still over hers.

There was silence between them for a moment. Byakuya had his eyes closed in deep mediation. So he was right when he thought he saw her leaving Ishida's office that afternoon. He was not imagining things as he tried so hard to tell himself.

"I was not going to tell you," she whispered, trying to move away to seat in front of him. His hand firmly placed on her waist did not allow her to, however. His eyes were opened now, their deep gray color pierced her soul and made her feel guilty. "I am sorry."

"Why did you visit him?" he finally asked after a while. His fingers left her waist and moved to her face, removing her bang from her eyes.

"I wanted to ask him to investigate Lord Baraggan." She bit her bottom lip. "I mean… he kept Ichigo's letters from me, I know it doesn't matter anymore, but I want to know why he did it. And he acted suspiciously violet with us today."

_And to ask if he was involved in Lady's Hisana death, _she thought to herself, but bit her lips before she could let such information slip through them. She was not going to reveal it before she was totally sure of this. She was not going to worry the Duke for nothing.

_He was also the one to set fire to the Theatre and help Hisana's escape. _

Of course he was not going to tell her this, not before he was totally sure of why Hisana escaped and if she was really to come back. It was a pity Detective Ishida had no news for him.

However, he could not deny he was also suspicious of Lord Baraggan. He never liked him and never understood why Hisana seemed to trust the man so much. He disliked him even more now that he had seen how he acted violently towards Rukia. He wondered if he ever leaned a finger on Hisana while they were together.

While he could do nothing for past aggressions, Byakuya promised he would have his hands torn off of his arms the day he hit Rukia.

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head, still holding her black hair between his fingers.

"I would tell you later. I needed to confirm my theory before, but he did it himself."

"Did he hit you before?"

"What?" She placed her hand over his. "No!" Her refusal was vehement. "I mean, he always has been harsh before, but he never raised his hand to none of us… Not even Lady Hisana." Her final words came whispered.

He narrowed his eyes as she mentioned Hisana. While he was grateful she understood his concern, he was also ashamed it was so visible.

"If he ever thinks about leaning a finger on you again, I want to know."

She merely bit her bottom lip.

"Promise you won't kill him." She leaned against him and brushed their lips together, he held her by the neck close to him and did not let go of her as he spoke, his tone serious and cold.

"I can do worse than killing him."

She shivered at his words. The same dreadful sensation she felt when he spoke them to Nnoitra filled her again.

"Byakuya, please!"

He held both of her hands down in the seat and moved his mouth to her ear, "No one touches you and live to see another day."

She understood what he meant and was grateful he did not tell the words he really wanted to use. _Touches what is mine. _That possessiveness of his always had them fighting. She refused to be treated as some of his belongings, she was a human being, master of herself.

At her lack of response, he pressed again.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," she muttered against his lips, sighing as he brushed them lightly.

"Good," he said before kissing her more vehemently this time. He let go of her hands and watched with satisfaction as they held onto him firmly as his fingers ran through her raven hair and angled her head to his own pleasure.

She gasped at the greediness of his touch, half of her afraid of his actions towards both Lord Nnoitra and Lord Baraggan that night and the raw promise of destroying whoever thought of hurting her. The other half was delighted and somehow anxious enough to be held in his arms and losing herself to his touch in that very carriage.

**###**

It was almost dawn when he saw the man with silvery locks walking to him. The ship where his boss spent the last days had just anchored in the Thames.

It was a relief to see him and his smug smirk as he and the coward creature that always seemed to surround him approached enough to be less than an arm apart.

"My Lord," he bowed.

There was silence for a moment, as the man seemed to observe him with somehow akin to amusement.

"You look stiff, not the man you used to be under my care."

"I guess working as a coachman does that for you."

"Are you that unhappy working for His Grace? I thought I heard he pays well enough… And is kind of soft on the household franchise." His eyes were almost opened as the words left his lips, a playful glint took over them for a moment before he became serious again.

Hisagi narrowed his eyes. It took him a moment to understand his Lord was not speaking of how the Duke treated his servants, but how Rukia, who was once a preceptor, became his wife.

He almost grunted at the remembrance of her moans back in the carriage as her husband took her. He never thought the cold and always so composed Duke would do something so careless and scandalous as to fuck his wife in the vehicle and with him so close to them nonetheless.

At first he was amused at his lack of care, than he understood the Duke never did something without thinking carefully. He wanted to get a point across Hisagi. He wanted to prove she was his and his alone and that if he, a mere coachman, ever thought of doing something to her, he would pay with his life. He heard him saying he would kill whoever touched her.

It only drove him angry. He wanted to leave the carriage and surprise them both, yet he knew better than this. He was also aware he was no match to the _monster. _If Byakuya Kuchiki wanted he would kill him while still fucking his wife. He had seen him fighting back at the inn and knew he was holding himself back greatly. It did not mean he did not entertain thoughts of surprising them both, killing him and her at the same time.

How he hated her.

"How much do you think he loves her?"

"A monster such as himself does not love."

He patted his follower in the shoulder and walked to leave the pier. "Don't be foolish, Hisagi. Even the monsters can love… Even the most horrible monsters…"

* * *

**A/N – Well… That's it for today!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be very honest, I didn't. Really, But I feel it's necessary. And I hated Byakuya and his growing suspicions, but it had to be done.**

**There is little room for ByaRuki interaction here because of the plot. Yeah… I have quite a few adventures in store for you. Really. It's also time to be closing the huge gaps I opened since the beginning of this story, I don't want to reach chapter 40 and close them in the last chapter in a rubbish way.**

**Well… I still haven't finished my final paper, I'm almost done, I have to deliver it next year, but I want to finish it as soon as possible, so I will have room for changes without having to go crazy in the last minute. **

**I intend on updating next chapter by the end of this month. November 28, maybe. Let's see if I can pull this out. If I do well in my exams so I can go back to update once a week again xD**

**Till there, you can read my newest ByaRuki fanfic: **Remember. **I'm loooooving to write this fic, I'd be honoured if you read it as well and told me what you think. **

**Now to the hater… Well, I received a few discourteous reviews from a guest under the name guest or byaruki hater who stated ByaRuki is bullshit. Really? If you think it's bullshit why do you mind reading and reviewing this fic? Have I done something to earn such hateful comments? You are pitiful. Now I'm not writing this because of you, but because of my faithful readers who sent me PM and reviews telling me not to mind you and were worried I might be distressed or sad because of you. I feel like I should explain them why I haven't deleted those reviews: well, it's simple, I'm not bothered in the tiniest to have a pathetic hater sending me reviews, so if you want to send more of those, feel free, the most you can do is to climb up my review counter and for that I'm thankful. Also, because of you I received a lot of new reviews and favorites. In the end, you did me a huge favor. **

**But to all those who favorited and followed this fic in the last few months, my biggest thank you and to those who reviewed my last chapter, you have all my love **(onlyluna, cavisze, P.N.M 80, Rei Eien, JoTerry, PAMILA DE CASTRO, ofelspring 44, Vylaide, Guest, Guest, byakuadisuki, Guest, scarletblackdies, Meenathequeen, NairaRains, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, noblepride, inlovewithaduke). **Special thanks to **noblepride** who reviewed all of my chapters and **inloveiwithaduke **who reviewed some of them. And shout-outs to South Korea and all my Korean readers, you rock guys! And to those as well who tried to cheer me up because of the previous hateful comment I got on my lack of updates. Love you guys!**

**Ah if you want to interact with me in my tumblr (velvetsins . tumblr . com), feel free to send me a question or if you want, send me a PM, I may take a few days to reply, but I surely will. **

**Take care,**

**Velvetsins.**


	28. Three Scars

**Hello, beloved readers.**

**Merry belated X-mas and Happy New Year in advance.**

**As promised, here I am to update this story**. **It was a quite difficult chapter to write, but I finally manage to finish and update it. It will also be the last update of this year (don't you say hehe), but I think I manage to update quite a lot 2016, don't you think? I have posted 16 chapters. Well, more than I thought and more than I usually update if we are to be fair here. **

**Well… see you in the 2****nd**** A/N.**

**This chapter is plot based, but there is quite a handful of ByaRuki interactions. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I own this plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter 28. Three Scars**_

* * *

"_Dear Diary, I am no better than the Duke… No. He is certainly far better than I am."_

"You must tell him," the Duchess said, her cat-like eyes thoroughly focused on the nervous girl pacing all around the drawing room.

"No!" Rukia let out, biting her lips and crumpling her mousseline pink dress. "No… I mean… I can't."

There was silence for a moment, as if Yoruichi was choosing her words carefully. And she was, for depending on what she said, she would drive the young Duchess even more nervous.

"I know you are afraid…" she started softly, her hands shooting to stop Rukia from pacing. "But you have to tell him. It's important to him as well. Whatever you may have done in the past, he will not judge you... _harshly_."

"You offer little comfort with such words."

Yoruichi chuckled.

"I do know that, young lady. It's just he is your husband, you chose him."

Rukia fell down on the couch, her hands still clutching the fabric of her mousseline dress.

"I did not know where I had my head when I decided to marry him."

"Well… I do know where he had _his _head when he made you accept his proposal."

Her words, followed by a long and delighted laughter had Rukia blushing all over. She covered her face with her hands and wondered why she decided to talk about that morning to Yoruichi of all people. And to think she did not even tell the whole story…

A groan of utter despair left her lips.

Did the Duchess really need to turn everything into something unsuitable to be discussed over tea in the middle of the drawing room with servants coming back and forth?

"Listen, girl…" Yoruichi started, picking up her cup of tea. She brought it to her lips and inhaled the hot steam. "The key to a successful marriage is to be open to each other and to hold no secrets. At least not too many." She winked mischievously. "A woman has to have her secrets."

At her words, she looked down for a moment, worry eating her alive. The problem is that they had too many secrets, since the beginning and Rukia could not even begin to tell him some of them. He would surely ask for the annulment of their marriage. While she was not afraid to be cast out, to be alone and poor _again_, she could not think of a life in which the Duke hated her.

The mere thought made her heart become little and sore.

"So you are going to tell the Duke what happened."

It was not a question, rather a statement. She did not know if she was content the Duchess could be so open in her marriage or if she was worried about her confession getting spread, even if she was not telling everyone, Rukia felt quite exposed already.

"Probably." Yoruichi shrugged. "But worry not, he is not going to tell Byakuya-boy."

Should she feel relieved…?

She did not really know how to deal with the Duchess and her comments.

"In your place, I would tell him Hisagi is dangerous and what you saw in your memories."

"He is going to kill me if he knows I went to a hypnosis session with Doctor Ran'Tao _again_…"

"Well…" The Duchess leaned towards her to whisper, "he doesn't need to know how you recovered such memory."

Rukia even opened her mouth to say something, but the chuckle Yoruichi let out made her sigh.

"A woman has to have her secrets. I get it."

There would be complete silence if the other woman did not continue to chuckle, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Rukia looked down, not really sure of what to do. Actually, she was so desperate when she recovered such memory early in the morning, the only thing she could ever think about was to go to the Duchess' house and seek her advice.

It was so early everyone was still sleeping, including her husband back at her own home, but she could not go back and face him. Instead, she asked a servant to give the Duke a note from her, in which she explained she was at Yoruichi's home.

He would be displeased, he did not like her friendship to the Duchess — he thought she was too much immoral for his liking and would somehow change her. As if he was not immoral enough, talking to his butler while making her touch herself —, but at least it was better than letting him know she was with Doctor Ran'Tao.

While Rukia was nowhere close to let herself be commanded by him — she made it clear enough he was not her owner —, she did not have it in her to argue with him about her whereabouts and his expectations of her at the moment.

And now the Duchess suggested she told him what she recalled.

To tell him Hisagi was supposed to be dead.

Technically, she killed him.

That he was sided with the enemy. But which one…? She did not know it. She knew so little about her past and knew even less about his past and his role in the War.

His role now.

To tell Hisagi was the enemy was the same to admit she knew everything about the notebook and that she had been lying all this time to him.

Not lying.

But omitting.

She really had no idea how to deal with it.

"Listen," Yoruichi started once again, noticing her blank expression. "Go home now. Do tell him or not, it's your choice, but mark my words, the longer you keep it from him, the worse."

"I know…"

"He is a stubborn boy with trusting issues. He may trust you right now, but if you keep it too long from him, he may never trust you once again. And only God knows how he can be a pain in the ass when he makes his mind."

"I know…"

_I know…_

**###**

_Earlier that morning…_

"Tell me what you see, Lady Rukia." Doctor Ran'Tao's voice echoed in the room.

There was no answer, a mere hum left her lips, but that was the only noise the Doctor heard for a while.

She should not have listened to her pleas. The Duke made himself clear when he stated she was not to help his wife recover her memories anymore. He gave no plausible justification, but he never did before. He merely expected to follow his orders without questioning his authority.

When the Duchess knocked on her door very early in the morning, Doctor Ran'Tao did not know what to do. However, as the young woman begged she had no other option left besides helping her.

Now she was lying in the ottoman of her office in a half awake state, completely locked in her mind.

"Tell me what you see, Lady Rukia." And then she was firmer, "Now!"

A struggled moan left the Rukia's lips. Her face indicated that the memory was quite painful. She could not only know if it was emotional or physical.

"There is a man... He is trying to rape my sister and..."

There was silence for a moment. The Doctor thought she would resume telling her what was inside her mind, but it did not happen.

"And?"

"And... I killed the other one."

This time the one who could not speak was the Doctor herself. She was shocked and her usual calm, kind eyes widened in response.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Because he tried to kill me first."

As she clutched her own throat, the small cut that graced the otherwise soft skin, Ran'Tao realized it was better to wake her up. Any minute spent inside that disturbed memory of hers could make the damage irreparable.

"That is enough for now, Lady Rukia. When I count to one you will wake up, okay?"

There was no response, but as soon as she murmured the words, Rukia opened her eyes and looked at her.

They stayed silent for a moment, neither willing to speak. The preceptress knew Lady Ran'Tao would not overstep her boundaries and ask more, but still she felt suddenly aware of her condition now.

She was not just someone who stole to give the poor, someone willing to break rules. She was a killer. She killed people.

How many lives had she taken? How could she do that? Even if Hisana and her were in danger, even if she knew he was trying to kill her it was their duty to find another way, right?

"It was not your fault..." She was startled when the Doctor's hands touched hers lightly in a reassuring gesture. "Don't overthink it. Give it some time, right?"

No word left her lips as she nodded.

All she wanted was to go back and see a little bit more. At least see the face of the man she killed. All she could remember were three scars on his face and a knife tightly pressed against her throat.

Her hand flew to the small cut on her skin. Her eyes widened.

_So that's how I got it_.

"Lady Rukia?"

A small smile touched her lips, but not her eyes as she replied, "I am fine... Thank you for today. The Duke won't ever know I came here."

"But the carriage..."

"I came in a 't worry. I have to go back now. He is probably sleeping, so if I arrive soon, he won't even notice I was out."

Both knew it was not really a probability, but Doctor Ran'Tao was not worried for herself, what bothered her most was the state of Lady Rukia's mind after their sessions.

_Am I doing what is right? _

**###**

"I hope I am not disturbing you." Her voice was low and he would say somehow sheepish as she knocked on his office.

Byakuya was currently focused on replying some missives, most of them related to urgent state affairs — which were none of her business nor he did want her to know about it —, but there were others he did not have time to come across yet, but seemed of a much more personal nature. One of them was quite intriguing, signed by Captain Ajit. Even if he had no clue on who this Captain was, he was aware such Indian name could be somehow related to Hisana.

Even so, he did not think about dismissing her.

At the moment, he was more interested to know where she went that morning. Even if there was a note left to him, the Duke was somehow not that inclined to believe it. Although he did not think she would reveal herself so easily, she was no greater liar either. And he was very much curious on what she had to do at Yoruichi's house so earlier in the morning.

There were two reasons that made it all suspicious. First, there was no such urgent matter that would make her leave the comfort of his arms before seven and second, he could not fathom the need to hire a remise if she could easily ask any servant to guide her there — if she was not comfortable with Hisagi, it is. He surely thought she would not be after their interlude in the carriage — or ride a horse herself.

Placing the documents he was working on back in the first drawer, he ordered, his voice deep and emotionless, "enter."

A few seconds passed by before the door was opened and the petite figure of his wife stepped in. Her raven hair was somehow messed and her mousseline pink dress stained with dirty with mud.

He narrowed his eyes, but did not voice anything. If there was mud in her clothes, it could only mean she did not go only to Yoruichi's house. And as far as he was aware, it did not rain last night. The mud stains made no sense at all.

"Rukia."

His deep voice made her look at him at once, her usually doe eyes were quite opaque as she focused her violet orbs on his gray ones. Her face was quite pale; her hands were trembling a little.

"Are you fine?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Y-yes."

"Rukia." He walked to her, removing her hands from the already crumpled dress.

"I am fine…" She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. A tired sigh left her lips. "It's just my head hurts."

The Duke embraced her back; the crown of her head barely reaching his chest. He mused how perfectly she fit into his arms, content to be holding her.

"Did you take your pills?"

She nodded.

What made her head hurt the most were not only the pieces of memories recovered both in the Doctor's company and then on the remise — when she told Lady Ran'Tao she would be returning home, it was what she really had in mind, however, as soon as entered the hired carriage, she could not stop the images from returning to her torrentially. In her current state, she could not return home, definitely not — but the fact she was lying, _hiding actually_, such piece of information from her husband.

She wanted to talk to him. To tell him the truth. Yet… _yet_ she was afraid. If she told him she was the translator since the beginning perhaps she would not find herself in such a difficult position right now.

However, there was no guarantee he would have accepted her before and not used her blatantly. He was a Duke after all. Part of her, the dreamer and romantic half, told he was in love with her, that's why they got married. The other half, nevertheless, _the realistic part_, assure her he did it only because she was his promised bride.

If he knew now she lied all this time how he would react?

"I am sorry I left so early," she said. At least this much she could do, right?

Byakuya stiffened at her words. He released her from his arms and walked back to his desk. She followed him, standing in front of him, almost sitting on the wooden surface.

While he detested such gesture, Yoruichi seemed to enjoy sitting on places where she was not supposed to, but he held little complaints when it was related to Rukia.

He did not say anything, he knew she would continue to explain herself and when she last expected, she would let out some information that did not match the minimum the rest of her story. And he would know she was lying.

The Duke was trying not to get paranoid, but she was proving it quite difficult. At first, she visited Ishida and now she visited Yoruichi early and someone else… Because there had to be someone else.

"I had some questions to ask her."

"About…?"

"Us."

He looked at her. Her flushed cheeks made him question himself if she was either embarrassed or lying. He concluded it was the first.

"I have already said I…"

"I know you can answer my questions." She sighed, thoroughly ignoring the harsh look directed at her for having interrupted him. "But there are some of them I feel like I should ask a more experienced woman."

Byakuya remained quiet. He was suddenly curious on what she had to consult Yoruichi about. Yet, it did not explain the time she left and the fact she hired a coach. He would not press her, for he knew she would not reveal anything and for part of him told he was completely paranoid.

A woman with a lost memory offered little, almost to zero threat to him.

Nonetheless…. It did not help everything announced a big treason coming from those around him. Hisagi, the Mad Pirate, Lord Louisenbairn, Hisana… And perhaps his wife too.

In a foul mood, he retrieved the documents from his first drawer and returned his attention to them. He did not miss her curious look at the missive signed by Captain Ajit.

Without shifting his attention at her, he asked,

"Will that be all?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip. He was giving her the chance to be honest, to tell the truth, but telling the truth after so many lies was not so simple. It was quite difficult, actually. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she had no idea how to start.

Would he accept her apologies?

"No."

"You are dismissed then."

He did not have to look at her to know she was completely irked at his words. And if not for the fact they were already married, she would probably call him out on his antics.

Byakuya would not admit it loud, but part of him missed her uncaring behavior when it came to him.

"Rukia," he called, his voice deep and emotionless. She was looking at him, her expression almost hopeful, "do not expect me for lunch."

"Y-Yes." She bowed, her eyes focused on the floor as she added, "Your Grace."

**###**

Her father was dead.

And she did not have time to cry over his corpse.

It did not matter she tried to wake him up — for there was no way a father could die when his children still depended on him —, her big sister yanked her from the bloodied body and looked for a place to hide.

There was not many.

They killed their father and would kill them if given the opportunity.

There was just so long they could hide and then they had to leave. Leave and hide again. Seek refuge for her and her older sister. Hisana was weak, she had always been, so there was no way they could survive if they did not find shelter and someone to protect them.

Her father did not say who, but she was sure there was a man from England coming for them. She did not recall his name, but he was the grandson of a close ally of his father. And also supposed to marry Hisana as soon as they set foot in English soil.

He was late though.

Or perhaps would not come, which, frankly she would not judge him. They were betrayed. Her father was dead now because of betrayal. She did not know who, but right now they could not trust anyone.

With Hisana's frail condition, each step should be carefully planned, but Rukia at the tender age of 13 years old knew very little about her father's traitors.

She had been taught to fight and to translate the damned notebook, not to recognize the entire organization behind most of War Crimes.

While Hisana knew how to defend herself as well, but her usually fragile body allowed very little. It did not matter that much, for if their savior really came to their rescue, she would have no need to defend herself. At least Rukia expected him to be a capable fighter.

She even thought about running back to her father's dead body and get the wooden box with the notebook, but she knew she had but two choices: leave with her sister or retrieve the notebook and die.

Hisana did not allow her to. They had to escape and time was against them. Next thing Rukia knew, they were running the alleys of Valencia in search of a safe place to hide, their home was surely not among of them.

Rukia looked behind once more; part of her felt her father was still alive, some part that foolishly clung to happy endings or whatsoever, but the survivor in her said it was futile going back, for he there was nothing to return to.

Hand in hand, both sisters ran to an abandoned loft house in the middle of the old center of Valencia. With so many people living in the streets and the river across the exit, she was sure people would not look for them there.

Hisana could not walk that much either, they went through a lot for one day. It was time to stop.

Stepping in front of her older sister — an act sweet and caring Hisana always reprimanded her for —, Rukia opened the door, only to be surprised once again by a man supporting a huge reaping hook on his back. His face was smooth, no marks graced his skin.

Needless to say she knew his name and feared the encounter very much so.

"Lord Hisagi…"

**###**

Rukia woke up alone in her bed, forehead glistening with sweat. She blinked furiously and tried to return back to her dream state to no avail.

Banging her head against the pillow, she closed her eyes, but there was nothing. Only darkness. No trace of the _fucking_ dream.

She touched again her own scar and recalled who was the one who carved it on her skin. It was not really a problem, for she gave him those three scars covering the right side of his face. The 69 tattoo, however, was a mystery.

It all made sense now. The dream she recalled umpteenth times, the _memory _— it was not a dream, it was a memory of a very painful past — was related then to Hisagi. But who was the other man? The one who had his face burned by Hisana? Was he alive as well?

Actually, she was trying to understand how Hisagi was still alive and well… breathing still. If only for falling over the mirror pieces, he could be alive, but after having his abdomen pierced by one of those bars, there was no way he could live.

Witchcraft?

There was no other explanation.

Not plausible at least.

Bracing her legs and tucking her chin over her knees, Rukia gazed at nowhere.

No matter how much she hated what Hisagi represented — for he was surely a part of the scheme that killed, _or rather tried to_, kill her father at first and did not succeed —, she could not deny he was as young as her. When they fought he was maybe older than her by two years, three at most.

A fifteen or sixteen years old boy. _A child._

Their lives were so messed up because of the War.

She wondered if he hated her for almost killing him — again, how could he be alive? —, for she could not bring herself to hate him, instead irrational fear irradiated over her whenever she thought about him. Perhaps she hated the fear she felt of him.

At least, no matter how many answers the recovered memory left her with, it made some sense. It justified why she could not help herself but feel afraid of him.

Sighing, she left her room and walked towards the Duke's study. Each servant she found in the corridors bowed to her and dared not to look at her in the eye. _How tiring, _she thought, a smile touching the corner of his lips when she met the butler bowing to her as well.

"Your Grace."

"Mister Chōjirō…" At his look, her smile widened. "I cannot bring myself to call you only Chōjirō. And please, call me Rukia. It still feels weird to be treated by my title."

"That is not fine by me, although acceptable." He bowed once again, his face serious as he asked, "What can I help you with, Lady Rukia?"

"I am looking for His Grace, is he by any chance in his study?"

"No, Your Grace." As he saw Rukia shaking her head, he bowed dutifully. "I apologize, Your Grace. I cannot bring myself to call you only by Lady Rukia as well." He cast a glance at her before completing, "His Grace is in the drawing room talking to Her Grace Shihōin, His Grace Urahara, Lord Hirako e Lord Abarai. I believe I saw Lord Schiffer as well."

"Thank you. That will be all, Mister Chōjirō."

"Your Grace." He bowed once again and proceeded in the contrary direction of the corridor.

"Mister Chōjirō," Rukia called, turning on her heels to face him. "Did His Grace have lunch today?"

"I am afraid he did not leave his study until the visits arrived, Your Grace."

Rukia touched her chin thoughtfully for a moment, before she decided, "make some sandwiches and tea. Let me know once it is ready. I shall serve them myself."

The butler seemed surprised for a moment.

"Excuse me, Your Grace. I cannot possibly let someone of your position do the work of a servant."

"It's no problem at all."

"But I cann—

"It's an order, Mister Chōjirō."

He bowed once again.

"I deeply apologize, Your Grace. Your order shall be carried out. Excuse me."

She was the one to bow her head once he left. A sigh left her lips as she walked towards the drawing room. Where did he have his head when he decided to spend the entire day without eating?

Perhaps he would be less upset with her — she still did not know why he was upset in the first place — after she served him and his friends, right?

Giving it some thought, she knew he had his reasons to be mad. It was not the first time she left without further notice. If it was him, she would be completely worried. Mainly now they were back to London where he had his fair share of enemies. Although she could defend herself, people would not hesitate to use her against him if given the chance.

Actually, they would create their opportunities — if Count Nnoitra's warning was of any indication back that day when the three of them met in the Theatre.

She shivered at the mere thought of him.

If she could bring herself to hate Hisagi, the same could not be told about Count Nnoitra. She hated him with all her heart and if possible, she would wipe his very existence away from the Earth without regrets.

Shaking her head, she stopped in front of the drawing room. The gigantic double doors were not only beautiful but majestic. Everything about his mansion in London was magnificent. Huge and somehow suffocating.

She missed the Silent Hall.

The freedom and the blissful moments they shared there…

_His behavior._

He did not seem as cold and threatening as he seemed now. As if he himself was suffocated by something.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and was about to open the doors, when their heated voices reached her.

Before she could get a hold of herself, the old habit of hers, got the best of her.

**###**

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment as Yoruichi discussed with both Shinji and Renji. By her side, her annoying husband smiled behind his white fan and Ulquiorra stood by his side, green eyes lost somewhere he did not have time, nor interest to find out.

His head hurt.

To be the whole day without eating was charging its price.

When Yoruichi and the gang arrived, he felt like sending them away, but perhaps some of them had news on what happened to Love. He had some information to share as well.

The annoying Duchess was the first to offer her hand for him to take — as if he would offer her some courteous greeting —, which did not happen. She laughed mischievously then.

_If you think I'll tell you what Lady Rukia asked of me with such horrible treatment, you are totally wrong, Byakuya boy. _

_I have never asked you anything._

Her laugh became even louder.

_You may not ask me as well, _Urahara said, his face covered by the white fan.

So, whatever it was, Yoruichi's husband was also aware while he was not. It contributed very little to his growing bad humor.

They were now discussing on the best approach to the matter to the notebook and Love's death. Yoruichi tried, much to his surprise, explain to Renji — and Byakuya wondered how he could fight if he could not even strategize — they were not using Rukia to translate the notebook, for as he said endless times, she did not know the codes to translate it.

"Is she unable to translate or you are merely protecting her?" Ulquiorra asked after too much time in silence.

Everyone shifted their attentions back to him, but no one dared to reply. Byakuya pursed his lips into a thin line, but did not respond as well.

"Would you not protect your wife as well?" When Yoruichi saw him opening his mouth to reply, she did not give him enough time to and did it herself.

"I am sorry if it just seems rather surprising he places his wife, who could very well be the translator, above his own personal vendetta."

Surprisingly, there was not silence as Shinji started, "could we just go back to the main focus?"

"Shinji is right," Urahara conceded. "We are losing too much time on useless suppositions. Byakuya's private life is none of your business, Ulquiorra. If he says she can't translate the notebook, we must trust him. Because she really can't, right, Byakuya?"

His green eyes focused thoroughly on the Duke's gray ones, made him look completely serious, but then his usual smile took over his features, lightening the mood.

"Are you not going to defend yourself?" Renji asked, serving himself more whisky. To his stun, Yoruichi yanked the glass from his hands and drank it herself, offering it to her husband afterwards, her lips curling up in what Renji could discern as a _well_, _thank you._

"I see no reason to defend myself from such baseless claims," Byakuya finally responded, his attention focused on Ulquiorra.

There was silence once again between them. Neither seemed willing to apologize. Yoruichi cleared her throat.

"Well… I don't know you, but I am hungry." She rose up from the ottoman she shared with her husband and walked to the double faced doors, "I think we should eat something before we continue. Oh well… Hello, Lady Rukia."

**###**

Rukia even tried to run as soon as she heard the Duchess saying she was hungry, but for some reason she could not force her body to.

..._he places his wife, who could very well be the translator, above his own personal vendetta…_

She felt so guilty as the words replayed in her mind once, twice, thrice, multiple times.

He was placing her well-being above whatever it was he considered important. Or as Lord Schiffer said, _personal vendetta._ Even if Rukia did not like revenges — rather abominated them, for her life became a living hell exactly because of a well-executed revenge that crushed her family and made her a beggar for so many years she did not even wanted to recall now —, she felt guilty she was the one to be in his way.

When Yoruichi walked to the door, she even walked away, but she was too slow and was caught.

Her body froze in place as the Duchess' cheerful voice echoed in the corridor.

"Oh, well… Hello, Lady Rukia."

To her completely surprise and relief as well, one of the footmen, accompanied by Mister Chōjirō, carried a trolley with what she ordered. A small, nervous and forced smile took upon her lips as she helped the butler open the double faced doors.

She did not even need to look up to know the Duke's stare was completely focused on her — needless to mention everyone else was looking at her as well.

"Wonderful, Lady Rukia!" Shinji raised both his thumbs for her. "We were hungry as hell!" When he noticed Byakuya shifted his attention to him and narrowed his gray eyes, he added, "I mean… Your Grace. I am nothing but a servant here." He bowed comically.

However, Rukia did not find the force within herself to reply to his mordacious comment. She merely nodded her head and helped the footman and the butler serving everyone, the nervous smile still on her face.

Did they know she was listening to them?

Or did they think she arrived that very minute with Mister Chōjirō and the snacks?

She never cared about spying, she had done that since she was little child, too curious to know her own place, and to be honest, since they met. But now, with the Duke somehow angry with her, it was all different.

When the butler and the footman bowed to group, she took that as her chance to escape as well.

"If you excuse me…"

She did not have much of luck to reach the door though, for her husband's deep voice reached her before.

"Stay."

"I-I… I don't want to disturb you, Your Grace."

He did not reply, eyes still focused on her. Rukia bit down her bottom lip hard and proceeded to leave. The message on his narrowed gray orbs was clear, the same she loved to disobey every time, _I did not allow you to leave._

"Please, Lady Rukia," Yoruichi smirked at her, "grace ourselves with your company."

She found herself nodding, much to her own dismay, and sitting beside her husband in an ottoman; a good distance between them. He paid no heed to her and shifted closer, his knee touching hers.

Her eyes shot to him, but he was not even looking at her. On the contrary, he seemed quite interested in his tea.

Rukia swallowed hard and served herself with tea, her attention totally focused on the hot liquid as she waited for the upcoming questions about the marriage and heirs.

Before any of them could start, she shifted her attention to Lord Schiffer and started the questions herself,

"I presume Lady Schiffer is well…"

**###**

In spite of everyone's cheerful mood — except for Lord Schiffer, he seemed quite stoic all the time, even more than her husband, she would say — and the fact she was controlling the conversation at her own will, it felt rather awkward to be in the same room with all of them, when she knew what they were talking about.

Rukia knew almost nothing about his family. Again, how much did she know about the Duke, _her husband_? The more she thought about it, the more she realized they knew each other better in a bed than outside of it and while she had no complaints about their intimacies, it made her feel quite insecure she knew so little about the man she was married to.

Once the snacks were over, everyone headed out, both the Duke and she followed them to the main hall as Mister Chōjirō saw them out.

Alone in the main hall, Rukia looked down, her voice barely above a whisper as he stood before her, his much taller frame towering over hers.

"I apologize, Your Grace."

His gray eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion as he surveyed her carefully. His stoic face denounced nothing.

"I am sorry… I did not mean to overhear… I…"

"Rukia." His deep, low voice made her look up to meet his eyes.

"Yes."

"Do not expect me for dinner."

Without further words or explanations, he left her alone in the main hall, not acknowledging her apologies.

It was if he did not even listen to her.

She snorted as he climbed up the stairs as elegantly as ever, his jet black hair tied in a low ponytail. She was not sure it turned into words, but as she climbed up the same stairs shortly after him, she could not help but think repeatedly.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

**###**

_I am sorry… I did not mean to overhear… I…_

He surely seemed upset with her before, that morning when they talked in his study, but when he saw her in his drawing room when his friends held that conversation about the War and his father…

Gods above.

His usually emotionless gray eyes were full of some emotion she could not quite identify but would come close to label as anger. As if he did not want her to know what happened to his father, as if her knowing was somehow shameful.

In spite of the fact that she said she hated him — life was easier when she did —, she felt actually quite guilty she knew something he did not want her to know.

A grimace adorned her face as the realization that he kept yet another secret hit her.

"Are you fine, Your Grace?" Candice asked, her features frowning with worry.

"Yes… I… I am just tired. I have not been sleeping too well these days."

"I can see why." The smirk on the lady's maid face was totally mischievous.

"Candice!"

"What?"

Neither of them had much of time to reply, for the noise of the double doors of the room being opened was heard. Eyes widened, Rukia grabbed her dress and walked to the anteroom.

"Leave, please."

The lady's maid, unaware of the situation, merely smirked, but bowed and left all the same.

Alone in the anteroom with the Duke, Rukia swallowed hard.

"Have you eaten somewhere else?"

He eyed her as if she had grown another head, but nodded, placing a stack with missives in the coffee table. The lights were dim in the room as he proceeded to remove his coat and scarf. When he started removing his waistcoat, she walked to him and by snapping his hands away, did it for him.

Her eyes were cast down the whole time as she worked diligently on his clothes. Soon, the waistcoat along with his dress-shirt were tossed on the carpeted floor. Her fingers roamed his broad shoulders and strong arms lightly, her nails scraping his skin when he lowered his head and placed a kiss on her jawline.

She gasped.

His lips proceeded to her pulse point, the tongue lapping at the sensible skin there.

Before she could say or do anything, his lips returned to hers and he kissed her so thoroughly, her mind seemed fogged for a minute or so after he broke apart.

Rukia did not have much time to understand what was really going on, for he spun her around and quickly began working on the fastenings of her dress — he was so good at undressing her, she knew that if one day she did not have Candice anymore, he could very well do a good job in place of her lady's maid. Soon, she was left alone in her slip, his big hands on her shoulders, bringing her flush against his nude chest, his warm lips sending shivers up her spine as he kissed her shoulders and the column of her neck.

It was all so quick and her mind was still so clouded by lust, when she last realized she was lying on the couch in the anteroom, with him between her legs. His lips left her mouth to trail a path of kisses down her throat and clavicle, his hands working diligently on the straps of her slip.

"I am sorry…" Her voice was but a whisper in the silent room. "I really did not mean to eavesdrop earlier… I…" Her fingers were but a ghost in his face, removing his hair from the way, "I am sorry."

At her whispered apology, he froze in place. As if he did not want to hear that. As if it was the last thing he expected to hear in the lustful interlude.

His lips were still on her clavicle, unmoving, but soon enough, his body were not over hers, his warmth gone. He rose to his feet, walking far from the couch. The stoic man was back.

Rukia sighed.

"Look…" she started, her bottom lip sore, half because of his passionate treatment and also because of her stupid habit of biting them down. "I really did not mean to overhear and I appreciate you protected me, but—"

"I merely said the truth." He did not give her time to finish and cut her out. "Will that be all?"

"No!" She sat on the couch, her arms around her chest, keeping the slip in place. Her face completely flushed. Oh, how she hated when he tried to dismiss her.

"Rukia." His tone had a bit of warning in it. He looked at her over his shoulder, for if his voice was not enough, surely the glint in his eyes would suffice.

"I am sorry for what happened to your father…" Her own voice was small again, a mere whisper and if not for the way his shoulders stiffened, she would not know if he heard her or not. "I am really sorry. But if you let me… If you allow me to help, perhaps I…"

"No." He was harsh this time. "I am not repeating myself."

That said, he walked towards the door, ready to leave the room, when she stepped in front of him.

"Move."

"No." As he walked forward, she stepped backwards, till her back met the wooden doors. She hissed as some part of her column hit the doorknob, but yet, she did not move away. "We are having this conversation."

His eyes were locked on hers, as if he was trying to scare her away or something close to it. His hands on their side of her head, as if locking between his arms, made her feel small, insignificant. He seemed powerful this way, but she did not even budge. On the contrary, her left hand shot to his face, caressing his sharp cheekbones lightly, her violet eyes full of love and compassion.

As if burned by her touch, Byakuya broke away and walked back to their bedroom, Rukia following him closely behind, gathering their clothes in the way.

"I want to help. To be useful, I know I can… If you let me. If you stop being so stubborn."

"I said I will not risk your safety." He sat on the ottoman close to their bed and started removing his boots. Rukia kneeled to get those as well when his voice made her stop. "What are you doing?"

She frowned.

"Gathering the clothes off the floor?"

"You are not a servant."

Rukia almost rolled her eyes at his offended tone. Nobles were so easily offended she could not even begin to tell. He pulled her to him, the clothes and the boots falling from her hands as she yelped and fell over his lap.

Her hands shot to his shoulders and then to his hair, caressing the black locks softly. With his head buried on her neck, she could feel his very breath on her skin.

"I am trying to protect you."

"And I am trying to help you."

"I know…" he trailed off. "But your security is far meaningful to me."

"Nothing will harm me. You can protect me."

"I cannot…" His voice was almost desperate as he continued. "Not if you get involved in this."

There was silence for a moment, Rukia continued to caress his hair as he laid his head on her shoulders. His closed eyes made him look almost peaceful — she would have been fooled by the expression on his face if not for his hands holding her forcefully against him, as if she was about to get ripped out from his arms.

"Tell me what happened to your father," she asked, kissing the crown of his head.

As expected there was no answer. He merely rose up from the ottoman and with her on his arms, placed her on the mattress, his body leaving hers.

"You should sleep."

"I am sorry…" She closed her eyes. "I should not have asked. I apologize for having overstepped by boundaries."

He seemed tense for a moment, his hands into fists by his side. He did not need to look over his shoulders to know she was sitting on the verge of the bed, ready to walk to him.

"Stay where you are."

"Byakuya… I…"

"He died in the Trafalgar Battle…" He started, his voice low and husky. "I lost him because we were betrayed. Double agents that offered to help him and our soldiers. There were double agents inside the organization with the most trusted spies of the Crown."

Rukia closed her eyes.

_Perhaps you don't believe people may help you without second reasons._

It explained quite a lot. Explained why he was always so on his toes with everyone, why he did not trust people.

_You don't trust anyone._

He had his fair share of reasons not to.

Who was she to judge him when she was the one to have a knife pressed against his back?

"The notebook your father created has the relation of the names of those double agents," he finished, shoulders still up and tensed.

"Then, let me help you. If I see it…"

_If I see it again, if I finish_ _both copying and translating it for you… If you let me…_

She wanted to say. She wanted so badly to say, but she was so afraid he would hate her endlessly for having said.

If their relationship did not begin with so many lies… Was it too late to speak the truth now? To undo that pile of wretched dishonesty?

"My answer remains no."

Not really sure of what to do, Rukia walked to him and hugged him from behind, her arms keeping him in place. Her head buried in his back.

"I am sorry… I am so sorry."

She did not really know what she was apologizing for now. Was it for his loss… or because she was no better than none of those who betrayed and killed his father?

He turned to face her, his fingertips lifting her chin. Her eyes were moistened with unshed tears.

Tears for she was sad for his loss.

Tears because she was guilty.

Guilty for lying to him.

Guilty for not being able to tell the truth now.

For being afraid of telling the truth.

Guilty for she had judged him so harshly before and in the end he was just another victim of that wretched War that racked that country for so many years.

"You should sleep," he said, his lips ghosting bellow her eyes, kissing away the tears.

"Come with me."

This time, even if he did not reply, the way he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed it lovingly was enough answer.

**###**

Byakuya did not sleep.

By his side, Rukia slept peacefully. With his hand placed upon her flat belly, he traced incomprehensive patterns on the silky fabric, his legs tangled with hers and his breath caressing her neck.

He inhaled her scent and kissed her shoulders, feeling how she shivered in his embrace.

It still bothered him how open he had been with her. And how foolish he had acted the whole day with her. How could he judge her for keeping secrets from him when he did not want to share his past with her as well?

If she was a liar, he was no better than her.

However, Rukia did not understand he solely wanted her well-being when he decided to keep the notebook away from her.

Memories were a dangerous territory to play within. He was not willing to risk her sanity for his, as Ulquiorra said that afternoon, _personal vendetta._

After having lost his whole family, he would make sure he did not lose Rukia as well. He would be damned if he let any danger approach her.

She was his… _everything._

Letting the notebook fall into her possession was _surely not_ one of his ideas of avenging his father. But perhaps… He did not need to forget the whole idea of the notebook to get his so wanted _justice. _

If Hisana was indeed alive…

And as the translator of the notebook…

All Byakuya had to do was get his hold on her.

Removing himself from the bed and disentangling himself from Rukia — not without earning a very unsatisfied grunt —, he grabbed his robe and walked to the anteroom, missive in hands.

He closed the doors behind himself and by lightening the lantern in the anteroom.

The missive, although signed by Ajit, was clearly not written by him. Even if the Duke did not recognize the calligraphy, he knew the words were not from the Indian Captain.

As the first time he heard the news about Hisana from Detective Ishida, he could not prevent himself from feeling as if something quite bad was about to happen.

Revelations he was certainly not expecting hit him fully as he read the first lines of the letter, the rough paper held firmly between his fingers.

_Your Grace,_

_I have a lot to say, a lot to apologize and a lot more to ask for. But the first thing I need to say is that my condition worsened and my plans of leaving the country and live in another place completely failed. By the time you have this missive in your hands, I, Hisana Ukitake, will be certainly dead._

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment.

He did not really know what to feel, but his plans were frustrated all along.

This time, Hisana was dead.

Really dead.

* * *

**A/N – Well… That's it xD**

**In case it was not clear, Rukia heard more than what I showed, so she heard about his father. It's just because I said it before, so I thought it'd be tiring to show it again.**

**Firstly, I have to announce that if possible, I'll update once a week in January. If not, at least twice. I have my final paper to finish, so you know. Even so, I intend to use 2017 to finish The Duke's Lover. There is only 14 chapters left, can hardly believe I wrote this much for this story.**

**As horrible in general 2016 may have been worldwide, it was a good year for me and specially a good year for my writing. I can barely believe I reached 830 reviews, guys! The Duke's Lover is now the third most reviewed ByaRuki fanfiction and I can only thank you all. I could not be more grateful you gave me and my story such a chance. When I started The Duke's Lover because I was depressed and feeling bad I never thought I'd go this far with it. So thank you. Thank you. Thank you *bows deeply***

**To everyone who reviewed last chapter, my biggest thanks. You are amazing. Thanks to all favorites and follows as well.**

**This story was added to the Community **Rukia Kuchiki's Community of Praiseworthy Stories. **There is a lot of wonderful fanfics there. If you ever need something new (or even old) to read, go check there. Also, to the reader who added my stories in this community, my biggest thanks. Love you. **

**To those who PM/review me once in a while and say that enjoy rereading this story from the beginning, I'd like to say I edited chapter 1 and I intend on editing all the chapters, so you know, my English was quite bad in the beginning and now that I've improved in my knowledge of grammar and all, I thought it'd be good if I edited the grammatical mistakes. Not to mention ffnet keeps on deleting parts of my story. T.T **

**As I said, Happy New Year in advance and hope our 2017 is bright. **

**Take care and love you,**

**Velvetsins. **


	29. The Duke's Lover

**Hi, lovelies! **

**Happy belated New Year xD I mean, very belated.**

**I know I promised to update once a week in January, but it turned out well, I couldn't. This month was a living hell. I'm working like crazy (I usually do nothing this month, but guess what? January surprised me quite a bit! xD) That's why I couldn't update even once. I even wanted to post on Rukia's b-day, but well… I couldn't either.**

**Luckily, I managed to update today. It's Byakuya's b-day and I have a full day ahead, and if not for my kind boss I would have to work 14 hours today. Yeah… 2017 hasn't even begun and it's shining already xD**

**Well, enough babbling, let's go to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, I own this plot.**

**Warnings: OOCness.**

**Hope you enjoy, this is one of the chapters I've been dying to write since the very beginning of this fic! **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 29. The Duke****'****s Lover**

* * *

_The three years in which I spent with you were like a dream, Your Grace._

Silence.

Deafening silence haunted the old loft in the center of Valencia, near the river.

Her sister, her sweet younger sister, fell to her death. Fell to save her, a stupid little wench who could not save herself.

Hisana was so quick to climb down the stairs, she felt like she was flying over it. She ran to the streets, not really bothered by the fact her clothes were all torn apart and that her breath was completely ragged; her heart seemed on the verge to escape her mouth.

She was so desperate to reach the sidewalk she barely saw a tall man passing by her and entering the house as soon as she left. She did not miss, however, his white-silver locks, nor the sinister smirk plastered upon his lips.

But she had little time to analyze whoever entered that plummeting loft. Perhaps it was an ally, or an enemy. She could not care less.

Bracing herself, she looked at the river curiously. Midnight eyes narrowed.

_Nothing._

No signal of Rukia.

The dark water was utterly still. Unperturbed. As if two people did not fall into it a few minutes earlier. As if it swallowed them deeply into the darkness to never return.

Contrary to Rukia, Hisana was not a daydreamer. At the age of seventeen she was quite aware of the danger of _hoping._ Her father died because he dared to hope for a better life in that wretched war that did nothing but destroy her family.

Her sister dreamed of better days. Dreamed of justice. Dreamed of a peaceful life in which they could play hoops freely and not be concerned about necklaces and damned symbols to translate. In which they did not have to fight for their lives in each single day since the enemies of her father discovered they were the keys to the notebook.

They were dead.

It was a funny, curious thing, because the one who expected death more than anything was the only one alive. The only one to survive that horrible night and day. _The hunting._

And as much as she wanted to jump in that freezing, dark water and look for her sister, she could not.

She was a coward.

Contrary to Rukia, she was not a good swimmer. Hell, she could barely believe she was still holding herself on her feet. Her frail body trembled and before she could even realize she was falling to her knees, the tears staining her face.

She was angry.

Rukia always said that she nothing could ever anger Hisana, that one day she wanted to be so much like her older sister. Composed. Graceful. _Kind._

_Foolish little girl._

If only she knew her older sister was not that good, that most of times she kept herself because she knew that fighting was futile, that it would lead them to nothing. It was not a composed nature, but a conformist one.

She grabbed the necklace and yanked it from her neck. For a few minutes she could only stare at it and think about all the bad and good things that possession brought them.

There was nothing good, in fact. Perhaps one… but it too soon turned into a bad situation.

Being the owner of the necklace should grant her safety. That was why she was chosen to be the English Duke's bride. But… He did not come to their rescue.

Her father was dead and so was her sister.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a loser.

Rukia died because of him. Because _His Grace _could not make it in time. If he ever thought about coming. With British people you could never know… Damned hour in which her father decided to take their side in that War. What made them better than the French? They could continue neutral… But to be neutral meant to be silly like Rukia. And Hisana, a seventeen old year girl, was not her sister who was no more than thirteen at the time. Neutrality did not exist in War, in fact, that was the quicker way to lead them to death.

They were just unlucky.

And luck was not something you could count on War times.

Part of her, the kind nature that Rukia so often talked about, tried to reason what happened. It was winter, therefore, the ship probably got late. They were at War. Travelling through the Continent was not that easy. Perhaps he was ambushed and what could an aristocrat know about fighting? Certainly no more than she did.

But… she did not want to find excuses for him. She did not want to forgive him, because it meant to excuse him and _herself _fromtheir faults.

Rukia was dead.

Her little, loved sister was dead.

It was her fault. _His fault._

And she would be damned before she forgave him.

**#**

He could not recall the last day he got a proper night's sleep. Probably before they came back from Plymouth and certainly not after he received Hisana's letter.

Three days since he read her shocking, regretful and hopeful words. He even tried, but he could not bring himself to sleep. Hell, he could not even bring himself to look at Rukia's face after what Hisana told him.

Byakuya looked at the cards in his hand and back at his opponent. He spent the last days almost locked inside the Brooks's gambling, betting, watching. Mostly watching.

He returned home just to change his clothes and return to the same chair and the same old game. While they were playing Whist and in spite of the fact he knew all the tricks — after having lost to his wife so many times in one night there was not even a single trick he did not learn —, he decided to lose. He lost so much a few of his older acquaintances lost respect for him.

And while it hurt his pride so very much to lose time after time, he controlled himself and endured the public humiliation that followed the loss. Actually, the worse they could think of him at the moment, the better. Those who thought him stupid underestimated him and it had been a while since he had been underestimated.

People feared him so much they were always too much careful around him. More than they should, more than appropriate.

Hisana's words burned in the back of his mind.

_I am sorry I did what I did, Your Grace. I apologize for misguiding you so many times before and I do not expect your forgiveness — I know I do not deserve it, but while I do regret hurting you I do not regret doing what I did to protect my sister. _

_And if I may be blunt — even knowing that I have no right to — you are to be blamed as well. You underestimated me because I was weak, because I was sick and because you always thought yourself to be so above everyone else no one would be able to trick you. _

He recalled how he crumpled her missive between his fingers when he read such words. They were so cruel and blunt and yet so truthful; as truthful as he could ever get from Hisana. The sweet talker, the always polite and kind woman was completely sincere with him, more sincere than he ever expected her to be.

At first he was angry, very much angry. Then it sunk unto him. It was none other than his fault. If there was someone to be blamed it was he himself. It was so clear in the way their relationship progressed… Hisana was never happy with him — was she ever happy with something? It seemed a cloud of sadness always loomed over her. Even when she smiled, there was always that shadow of her past always clouding it.

And her past was so very much painful.

What bothered him the most was to know that she became what she became — that she could not even smile truthfully — because of him. Because he failed to get to them in time.

If he did… If he did everything would be different.

Guilty ate him alive and Byakuya hated feeling guilty. Since he met the two sisters it seemed his whole life was but this wretched feeling. That was why he refused to even acknowledge Rukia in the past few days.

Looking at her face that was so unmistakably alike her sister's — and he could not help but think of that night when he discovered Hisana was still alive — would make him feel not only guilty but angry at himself.

To know that because of him, because of his failure, because he was late, because he did not follow his grandfather's order, they suffered what they suffered…

To know that because of him they had to lie, to steal, to… He pressed the cards more forcefully between his hands… to become a prostitute…

He played his cards and without much surprised realized he did it right and defeated his opponent. Without a word, he rose from the table and left the Brooks's, not even bothered to collect his money — it was not as if someone as stupidly rich as himself would miss such amount that much.

Behind him he heard the surprised exclamations due to his victory. Outside the gentlemen's club he could even hear in his mind part of them saying he was pretending all these days; the other half would label it was pure luck. To which conclusion they would come he could not care less as he mounted his horse and went back home.

Sadly, even if he did not wish it, he would have to endure Rukia's company and all the bad memories her face unwillingly evoked for the rest of the night in a Ball to be held at Gin Ichimaru's house.

Be damned social convention. Be damned all those high society balls. Be damned his developed conscience, something he never needed before and that he surely did not need now.

**#**

_Dear Diary,_

_The Duke was… Strangely distant for the past few days. Cold. I don't know what to think anymore. Does he know the truth? Did he find out?_

Rukia bit her bottom lip as she shook her head. No. It was a baseless fear. If he had, he would have cast her out, right? She knew she could have looked for him, but she was so very much afraid of the truth… All she knew was that he received a letter and because of that letter he distanced himself.

_Either way, it has been three days since I last saw his face. As much as I miss him I cannot say the distance is that bad — it is, don't get me wrong —, for I managed to find the damned notebook and translate it._

_Yes, not only I am copying it as I am translating it as well. As I found out the reason why the Duke want it — need it, he won't ever tell he needs the notebook, but he does —, I cannot deny him._

_It is still very much dangerous, but now I finally understand why my father created it. It was a very uncommon way to address the traitors and it only brought our family pain and if… If I could choose to either know about those codes or to remain blind to the whole War, I would surely choose ignorance. But… he only did what he thought that was right. He never meant to put us in danger._

_In fact, he only thought about giving us something to gamble for our lives. He thought about justice, true, but he thought about us. He thought about having us together and never breaking apart. Hisana with the necklace and myself with my ability to read the codes, but… you know, life if full of surprises. Not always good surprises._

_Meeting the Duke and being able to help him — in spite of what he says — is a part of those good surprises._

_I finally decided. I will tell him the truth. _

Rukia let go of the inky pen and blinked a few times.

_Excuse me?_

She did not even know what she wrote herself. It was a total absurd. She could not tell him the truth. _Never._ It would only lead her to her own misery.

But perhaps… Perhaps that was for the best. If she told him the truth, if she let him know of her plans… If they worked together… If he understood that she no longer wanted to betray him, that instead she wanted to help…

Sure, she knew he would despise her. But perhaps it would not last too long. No. It could not. She had to explain herself and make him see she only sought what was best for him. That she loved him… She truly loved him.

_I will think of it. I will think of it carefully. I cannot carry this lie to my grave. I cannot even bring myself to sleep a whole night without feeling a monster… _

_He will forgive me someday, won't he? If he learns the truth from my lips it is… If I show him I am not that bad… That he is not being betrayed that much… Because I know I betrayed him in the past…_

She stopped as she heard the sound of steps approaching his study. She could hear the voices in the corridor. Her lady's maid and Mister Chōjirō were talking about the Ball she would have to attend soon.

_Oh, I missed that. Sadly, I have to go right now, for we do have a Ball right now at someone's house I don't even know._

At least… At least, she thought, she was going to finally see his face again.

And as much as she did not want to admit it out loud, she missed him greatly.

**#**

She pressed her lips together as she left the last house she was working at. The Lady of the House cast her out for two main reasons: one, she was always sick which prevented her from working as much as healthy girl her age could and two, the Lord favored her _very much._ More than he favored his own wife.

Hisana learned quite fast the effects that a young woman such as herself could have upon men. Her frail condition made them think she would do anything they wanted so she would have some protection and comfort. She looked weak… _she was weak… _and weak people were always easily underestimated.

To say the idea never crossed her mind would be a lie. Of course, she was never like Rukia, but she still had some pride within herself. She said no once and twice and thrice. If the Ladies did not cast her out, the Lords surely would after she denied them.

Once or twice they tried to force her, but she was not as helpless as she looked. She hit him, hit him so very much his face became a deformed bloody thing she could not even recognize as a head anymore. By the night she ran. She ran for her life, she hid herself in the sewer, she almost starved to death, but she survived. But she never thought about it anymore. She would hold onto her pride until it was no longer possible. Life would get easier, wouldn't it?

Instead, she stole. She was beaten time after time because she was caught stealing. And yet she continued to steal. She had to survive. She did not even know why she wanted to very much to survive — the prospect of continuing to live was not good — but she did.

The white-silvery man continued to follow her. He offered her a business card once or twice, he promised to make her life better, but she did not trust him.

_Listen, Lady Hisana… I can get you out of here. I can get you in London. I can give you a safe home. I can help you._

He never said what he wanted in return. When she asked, he laughed. He laughed so very much his usually closed eyes opened so very slightly she could see his dark red irises.

Eyes of a demon… Or so she heard somewhere before. She did not like his eyes. She could not trust him.

A man who did not want something in return could not be trusted. If Hisana learned something during her short life it was that no one helped others for free.

Rukia, perhaps.

But she was naïve.

Hisana was too old and had suffered too much to believe people acted out of the goodness of their hearts. There was not such a thing as a person without a price and if Lord Ichimaru wanted to play dumb, she would let him. While he did not answer her truthfully, he would not get a yes from her.

And she still wanted so very much to understand why he wanted to get a yes from her. It made simply no sense.

Bracing herself, Hisana left the house and looked at the sky. It was a very cloudy day. It was raining a lot in Valencia. She shook her head and continued to walk towards the street market. If she was lucky enough, she would find something to steal — the Lady cast her out even before she could eat breakfast — and then she would run from the _hermandad._ Or try to. Most of times when they caught her she would cry her eyes out and feign innocence, so they would discard her after a painful beating. Once or twice they mistook her for another girl, but quite soon lost interest in her as they realized she did not fight back as the other girl they so insisted on calling her.

Distracted, she almost bumped against one of those from the _hermandad. _She quickly ran from them, however. She hated meeting them, they were abusive and harsh and after she got beaten, she would always feel sore for uncountable days which prevented her from stealing and eating properly.

Her steps brought her to a sudden halt when she saw a small girl running in the opposite direction of the street markets, a worn off bag in her back and the clothes she wore completely torn apart.

Hisana blinked her eyes and then rubbed them some more as the girl continued standing still in the same place, looking at each side, as if deciding which side to go in order to escape the _hermandad. _

No.

It could not be.

It was none other than Rukia.

Her sister was alive.

**#**

"Come, dance with me."

Rukia blinked her eyes a few times before letting out a very confused, _"_Excuse me?"

She was rewarded with a very long and delighted laughter. Golden mischievous eyes stared back at her with amusement.

"Come, Lady Rukia, let's dance."

"It would be the scandal of the century," Rukia replied, placing her hand on Yoruichi's. She did not miss the narrowed glance of her husband, nor the gasps that escaped the court as soon as they joined the other couples in the Ballroom.

"For someone who enjoys a study room that much, dancing with a woman should not be that scandalous."

She bit her bottom lip and looked down. The woman would never let her forget what they did back in Plymouth. She looked over her shoulder at the Duke and noticed he still had his eyes focused on her even though he did not made to stop them.

"Byakuya boy can survive. I need to talk to you and sadly, dancing is the only option we have now."

"But Waltz?"

"You can survive."

Rukia could not help but smile as she let Yoruichi lead the dance. For a few seconds they just followed the music in silence. A few couples left the Ballroom the moment they started dancing, too shocked to share the same space with them.

"Did you talk to him?"

As an answer, there was a mere shake of head.

"I figured as much. Is that why you did not sleep the past days?"

She widened her eyes at the question.

"How did you know?"

They remained in silence for a few more seconds as the music came to a stop. Rukia made to leave her, but Yoruichi held her in place. It made her remember the Duke and his behavior in the very beginning of their relationship.

"I know a lot. Now… Let me be clear with you. Do you see this court?" She stopped and waited for the woman in her arms to nod her head. "It's a dangerous place, Lady Rukia. Listen to me… The truth can hurt, but not as much as a lie."

"I know…" she whispered back and looked around. There was a strange feeling in that mansion. Something she could quite not understand. "I feel watched," she commented after a while, her eyes still focused on the house.

The host was greeting every guest, but something in him made her uneasy. She did not know what, but perhaps his eyes, not quite opened made her feel thoroughly watched and not in a good way. He was now talking to the Duke, but the way he smiled at had her shivering.

If a snake could smile, she would surely compare him to one.

"It's because you are, my dear…" she said with a smirk, but Rukia was sure she understood what she meant. "Now, I have to go, your husband came to get you."

Rukia froze in place as masculine hands replaced Yoruichi's. She watched as the beautiful woman walked away and left her in the arms of the Duke.

"Your Grace…"

"Did you have fun?" he asked, his voice so low it sent a shiver up her spine. He spun her around and brought her to back his arms, surprisingly keeping a respectful distance between them.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at his face. She realized, to her utter astonishment, he was looking at Yoruichi instead of her. Her eyes followed him, but soon they landed on the host. He smirked this time. She shifted her attention at once back to the Duke.

"I am sorry."

"Stay away from Yoruichi, Rukia. She can get you in all sorts of problems."

"She is not bad," she said, bothered he had his grayish eyes far away. "And why do you refuse to look at me?"

There was no reply from his part as he came to a stop in the dancing floor. All couples shifted their attention to him and stopped as well. As she looked at his face, she realized how much tired he was.

He looked miserable. His face growing grayish with the stubble. She had never seen him disregarding his appearance that much. Hell, it had been three days since she last saw him.

Three days.

Her heart clenched for him. What had him in such state? Did he… Did he know?

When he looked at her directly in the eye, she could not help but feel her heartbeat increase.

"What? Everyone is looking at us."

"I was sure you did not care about their opinion."

If the situation was any different, she would have welcomed the memory of their first dance in a Ballroom, back at the Schiffer's so many months ago, but the coldness in his voice made her let go of his hand and step away as if burned by his touch.

As he walked away and left her alone in the middle of the dance floor, she bit her bottom lip as realization sunk into her.

_He knew._

**#**

If Hisana could choose, she would ran to her sister and embrace her. Instead, she flew. She ran like a coward; watched Rukia in the shadows.

Once or twice she cried.

Cried because she pitied her sister. She did not even know why she cried so much. But whenever she saw her in such conditions it brought such sadness to her heart she could not even begin to tell.

Rukia lost all her memories of the past.

At first, she thought the girl was pretending. It was easier to survive if she pretended not to know anything, if she forgot what happened. She tried it once or twice. To think she knew nothing of her past, to pretend she did not see the horrors of War.

But she did.

She was past the age to pretend.

Then she realized she was not faking it. She really lost all of her memories of the past. There was no doubt.

Probably due to the fall. Or due to the trauma. Either way, she forgot everything about her family. About the War. About the damned notebook.

Once or twice she envied Rukia.

And she knew how much of a bad older sister she was to envy someone who was sick, who had no idea of who she was, or how her knowledge could affect other people's lives so badly.

It was when she made up her mind. She would leave Valencia. She would go to London. For the first time, the idea of accepting Lord Ichimaru's help brought peace to her heart.

Once or twice she felt bad for abandoning her sister when she could take her back and take care of her. If life was not easier for her in the streets, how would it be for a child? How old was Rukia now? Fifteen? No more than a child really.

She felt guilty, for she could give Rukia the family she had no idea she had. However… If they remained together, if she took Rukia back she doubted she could protect her. Instead, she would end up the one being protected again.

And look at where it led them. Look at where her weakness led her sister. She ended up suffering from memory loss. How many years did she lose? How much of her identity?

If she let Rukia alone, she would at least survive and build a life for herself. A life in which there would not be an older sister, but there would not be an encrypted notebook either. There would no kind father, but there would be not War either.

Casting a last glance at her river in which her sister fell almost two days before, she shook her head and walked to the mysterious man waiting for her.

She did not trust him.

Not even the tiniest bit.

But exactly because she did not trust him is that she had to keep him away from Rukia and for the first time in her life protect her.

**#**

The carriage was silent as they returned home.

So very much silent, it made her shiver.

Ever the gentleman, as soon as Byakuya noticed how she hugged herself, he lost no time to cover her shoulders with his jacket.

She wanted to ask what gotten into him since three days ago, but she knew better than to bother him with those questions. It would lead them to a senseless fight she was not willing to start.

It could lead him to ask questions she was not prone to answer.

_The court… It's a dangerous place, Lady Rukia._

But which place was not dangerous? There was no safe place. Safety was something she never knew. Not even in her tender infancy.

And she could not say she feared the court. She surely did not. Perhaps before… But not now. In truth, what she feared was the idea of disappointing him and not the court itself. Someone who had seen and suffered so much in life, politic games of the court could be annoying, but never too dangerous.

When he tried to break apart, she held his hand in place and moved closer to him, invading his personal space, her thigh touching his lightly. His eyes dropped to her lips.

If not for the dim light, he would see her blushing as the memories of him taking her in that very couch not so long ago assaulted her mind. It still amazed her how much he could make her go crazy with her need to have him, to touch him and love him.

The mere idea of being ripped from his arms hurt her heart. It became little, sore and completely destroyed at the very thought of having to part from his presence.

It was the worst punishment she could ever get.

She hated him in the beginning, hated him so very much and she still had some difficult to understand how her feelings changed that radically.

"Rukia…" he said, tilting her head to look at her in the eye. "What is wrong?"

"Who is the host? Who is that Lord Gin Ichimaru?"

He took some time to respond, but let go of her and looked at the window as the words came out of his lips,

"Someone who want to help us."

He did not tell her he was also someone he did not trust in.

"I don't like him."

"Do you know him?" He looked at her all of sudden, his eyes hard and questioning.

Rukia froze in place at his inquiry.

Did she?

Did she really?

She felt totally uneasy in his company. As he took her to dance she thought she never felt so much fear in her life before. She was not a coward person, careful in some other occasion, but most of times daring — if her relationship with the Duke was of any indication.

When the Duke approached once again and told they were heading back to their house, she never felt so relieved.

"No… Not that I know of…"

He continued to stare at her as if expecting her to continue, but she was the one to shift her attention to the window this time.

"I don't like him and I also don't know him… I just feel like he is not a good person. Am I crazy for thinking like this?"

"Perhaps," he replied flatly and turned his attention to the window. His hand, however, remained between hers as he caressed her skin with his thumb leisurely.

He was so very much tired he would nap if they were in a longer journey. He knew, however, that they were nearing his house in the Saint James Street.

"Are you angry at me?" She broke the silence, her voice small and constricted as if she was about to cry. He did not have to look at her to know she was biting her bottom lip.

Byakuya took his time to reply.

He was angry before.

But now… Now he felt a lot — he always felt too much where Rukia was concerned —, but he could not label none of those feelings as anger. Disappointment perhaps. Guilty for sure… But he was not angry anymore.

If Hisana's words made him angry it was mostly at himself, not at Rukia.

Yet, he felt pained each time he looked at her face.

It was unbearable to look at her, who was so alike her sister, who had a fate as bad as her sister, and not feel angry at himself. And not blame himself for being late.

_They are your responsibility. If anything happens to them, it's all on you, Byakuya. _

"No…" He put his thumb over her bottom lip, preventing her from biting it. "Forgive me for my harsh treatment those past few days."

She closed her eyes at his words, ready to be kissed by him when the carriage came to a sudden stop and they realized they had arrived.

Her shoulders fell at once as a sigh left her mouth.

**#**

Her lady's maid was sleeping — much to the Duke's annoyance. Mister Chōjirō even said he could wake her up or call another servant to help her, but she was adamant: a pregnant woman should sleep as much as possible and well, she had the Duke, he could help her. He was an expert when it came to get her free of her clothes.

Now, as he looked at everywhere else, but her as he usually did, she bit her bottom lip and held her breath as the dress slowly slid down her body. She stepped away, only clad in her slip, and walked to help him with his own clothes. As she placed her hands on his scarf, however, he held both of her wrists.

"No…" He took two steps away. "I have a few agreements of my own to proofread."

"Oh…" A rosy color took upon her cheeks. She was so clueless. He was busy with work and she was trying to get him to engage in other activities. Her face was in flames. "I am sorry… Goodnight, then…" she said and walked away, feeling all of sudden too much exposed in front of him.

She did not reach the room, though, for he pulled her by the arm and placed his lips upon hers. The kiss was mind-blowing and explosive. She held onto his shoulders not to fall and relished at the feeling of being in his strong arms once again.

She missed it. Missed it so very much she did not mind when he guided her to the wall and pressed her against it so harshly she hissed against his mouth.

Actually, she loved it.

Loved his kiss…

Loved the feeling of his lips upon hers.

Soon, they trailed down her neck, his fingers working on the straps of her slip. Her firm legs wrapped around his waist as he guided her hips in that sinful dance both of them enjoyed so much. She moaned weakly; her voice husky and dripping with want. Her own hands slithered through his jet black locks and guided him where she needed him the most.

She missed him so very much.

"Byakuya… I love you…" she whispered when he bit her pulse point. But all of sudden he stopped. She still had her eyes closed as he caressed her lower lip. "What's wrong?"

"I cannot…" he whispered against her mouth and broke apart unceremoniously. Rukia almost fell to the floor, so weak her legs were.

"What?" she asked, eyes widened.

It made really no sense. In one moment he was ready to take her against the wall, to make love to her as them both wanted — needed, she felt him, she knew he wanted it as much as she did —, and in the other he was breaking apart, saying he could not? It made no sense at all.

His gray eyes were focused on the point above her head. For a moment, she thought she saw some emotion flicker in them… Pain? Guilty? But it was gone so quickly, she wondered if she was not hallucinating.

"Do not wait for me tonight," he said and walked to leave the dressing room.

He needed to get far from her. He needed some room to breathe and with her he knew it would not be possible.

It was exactly like the time he received the letter stating Hisana was alive. He lost his ability to tell them apart and to differentiate his feelings for both of them.

He did not know who he was seeing in front of him.

Was it Rukia?

Hisana?

"Wait!" She followed him, unable to understand what really happened between them. He never denied her before. Not like that at least. Contrary to the older times, it did not come as a sort of _punishment_ now.

It was different.

Hell, even his kiss was different.

It was desperate, not passionate.

It was painful.

It was different from everything that happened between them before.

And if he was in pain she had the right to know why. His pain was her pain. Did he not see how much she loved him? How conflicted she was because of him? Was he that blind to her feelings?

Or did he simply not love her anymore?

He stopped close to the door of the anteroom, but did not turn to face her. He continued to look head. His arms falling to his sides.

"Why are you being so cold? So distant?"

He remained in silence, not even bothered to shift his attention to stare at her.

"If you are not angry why do you refuse to even look at my face? Why did you keep looking at everyone else but me?"

Silence yet again.

_He knew._

It was all she could think about.

It explained everything. Explained every single thing that happened in those three days. Explained why he could not even touch her in spite of his own desires.

She did not know how, but he knew.

_He knew. _

Rukia walked to him and embraced him from behind. Just like the other day when she learned why the notebook was so important to him. She hated it. Hated it so very much. Hated how that small thing could be the reason to so much heartache.

It destroyed her family before.

Took her cherished memories from her.

It took her very sister from her side.

And now it took the man she loved from her arms.

She hated it. Hated it so much.

_He knew…_

"I am sorry…" Her voice came out strangled, as she fought to control her tears. "If I did something that hurt you, I am sorry… But please don't hate me. I cannot live with your hate."

…_I know I do not deserve it, but while I do regret hurting you I do not regret doing what I did to protect my sister. _

Their voices…

Even their voices seemed alike in his head.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked, his voice low, as if warning her not to hide anything else from him this time. He turned to face her, one hand on her waist, keeping her close to him, the other on her face brushing away the tears.

"I love you…" she whispered against his mouth as he brushed their lips together.

…_I am sorry for being dependent on you even in the end. I am sorry for not being able… Able to return the love that you have given me so wholeheartedly… _

"I love you…" she whispered again, making the pain in his heart stronger.

…_the three years in which I spent with you were like a dream, Your Grace._

"I love you…"

…_I am sorry for not being able to return the love that you have given me…_

"I love you…"

He still had her in his arms when he tasted the salt of her tears. Slowly, he broke the link between their mouths and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Goodnight."

He did not use her name. He did not know if it was Hisana or Rukia in front of him. Who was the one who could never love him and the one who even loving him so much betrayed him all the same?

For the first time, Byakuya completely lost the ability to tell them apart.

_**#**_

Rukia cried so much she fell asleep on the hard, cold floor. When she woke up, it was past two or three in the morning. Or she concluded by looking at the stars.

The Duke, of course, was nowhere to be seen.

Her face was swollen and her eyes were puffed. They were probably red too and they burned so much she had to hold the tears that threated to fall down her face.

She had no time to cry.

Now, all she could do was gathering a few of her things and leave the house. _Leave her house…_ Yes, house, not home. The only place she could ever call home was the Silent Hall. The mansion in the Saint James Street had always been a cold, lonely place. A place she did not want to enter in two occasions. At first, when she was to be hired to work with him and the second when they came back from Plymouth.

She walked to the dressing room, fetched two sets of clothes, and dressed herself in one of those old rags the Duke surely did not approve that she wore.

Rukia did not want to leave, but even she knew better.

It was probably her mind telling her he knew. He probably suspected, but did not have how to prove it.

She would leave before things got too complicated.

Needless to say she intended to return when she finished the translation of the notebook. _When_ _she could apologize for what she did and offer some consolation for her betrayal._

If she was not mistaken, it would take her a week or two to finish the translation, but if she remained close to him, if she remained in the same space… If she… If she breathed in the same air as he himself, she would tell the truth. She would reveal herself and if she did not have the translation finished, he would never believe her.

In small, light steps she walked towards the study and stopped near the door. From beneath it she saw light.

A long, relieved sigh left her lips.

He was there. Which meant the secret room in the library was vacant now. Quicker now, she climbed down the stairs and pushed the gigantic double doors to the majestic room.

She had never seen bigger library before.

It was so full of books, old and new, from ceiling to the floor it always left her gaping. Slowly, she closed the door behind herself and walked to the secret passage she knew was located behind the third shelf near the wall.

Taking a few sharp intake of breath, she entered the secret room and walked to where she used to place the copy and translation of the notebook. She was not that fool to take the original version. If she did, he would never forgive her.

Nonetheless, she stopped, feeling suddenly watched.

_Damn._

Her heart rate increased considerably.

She bit her bottom lip and turned to face the figure of her husband sitting close to a huge table in the middle of the secret room.

"Did you come after this?" he asked, holding the wooden box in one hand.

Rukia gulped.

Her heart was thundering in her chest. But this time… this time only, she did not lie, she did not say anything else that could lead him to believe she did not know what he was talking about.

She gulped again and shook her head, because truly, she was not after the original version.

His eyes narrowed at her action. This time he did not avoid her, instead he looked straightly at her and placed the wooden box in the desk as he walked to her.

"Do not lie to me, Rukia…" His tone was harsh. Unforgiving. Icy. Emotionless. "I know you are the translator."

It was not only a growing suspicion. He knew.

_He knew…_

* * *

**A/N – That's all for today, kids! **

**As I said, I've been dying to write this chapter since ever… And sadly it didn't turn out the way I wanted because if I did, I'd spoil the end of this chapter and the following ones. Hisana's letter is not complete and I got a few things from the canon series. Her past and Rukia's past is not all explained yet. So bear it up with me xD**

**This chapter also leaves many loose ends that I couldn't tie now or it would feel too rushed… but don't worry, I'll be explaining them all shortly. If not for this thing with the cliff, the chapter would be far longer, but well... that's what we got. xD**

**Now I know you love for this cliff, right? And you shall love me even more after knowing that I'm taking a break from fanfics. Yeah, guys. Real life happens and I do have only three months to finish my final paper. Besides that, you know I became a full time secretary here at my job and we've been working like crazy since day 2. **

**So yeah… I can only promise to update chapter 30 on June or July. Let's see. I'll be very busy on June with my final paper presentation and work and all. But gladly in June I'll be free and college will finally be over (assuming my grades are all good. They shall be xD). If I do feel motivated to write and I do get some free time… Well, let's see.**

**I feel like I also deserve some free time to myself. I've been updating The Duke's Lover nonstop since last April and to accomplish "such a feat" with my busy schedule I had to put readings aside, TV Shows and many other things I enjoy. So for now, I'll focus on my final paper and relaxing a bit. I feel like it also helps improving my writing. **

**It doesn't mean I will be away from ffnet. So if you see me reviewing other fics or see that I've added new stories to my favorites, well… that's because it's a part of my break ^^ I'll be also fixing my mistakes throughout TDL, so wait for fixed chapters soon. **

**To everyone who who reviewed last chapter (**P.N.M 80, ALIMAP1; Guest, kiti4life; lemonygoddess; inlovewithaduke; noblepride; Guest; onlyluna; mbravesgirl7; guest; bxrlover and guest**) my biggest thanks. Specially to bxrlover who reviewed all of my chapters. Thanks, dear! I cannot thank you enough! That was lovely. To all the new readers (**Shirley; lemonygoodness, bxrlover** (have I seen this nickname before?) **andmbravesgirl7 - hope I didn't forget anyone, If I did, feel hugged xD)** welcome to my story, hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks for making The Duke's Lover reach 102 favorites and 150 followers. Never expected this much. You really rock, guys! And to those who read but doesn't review, well... If you want to tell me anything, feel free to do it ^^**

**Now… Would you mind reviewing this chapter for me? Would love to see your thoughts on this.**

**In time, does anyone here thinks Rukia is in big trouble?**

**Take care and love you all,**

**Velvetsins**


End file.
